The Trip Home
by mskathy
Summary: When Bella takes a long overdue trip back to Forks, an unexpected detour helps her find her way home. AU/AH ExBxJ M for adult themes and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks are owed to NaughtyPastryChef, who began this story with me. Also, a huge, heaping plop of thanks to siouxchef, the best beta a girl could ask for.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**JPOV**

Edward and I were sitting in the airport bar, only slightly paying attention to the status of our delayed flight. Mostly, we were paying attention to each other. We had a very short period of time before we would have to part and pretend we were just friends. If you had asked me back in high school how my life was going to turn out, I never could have predicted things would look quite like this.

Edward and I shared a two bedroom apartment in Chicago. I'd been playing soccer for the Chicago Fire for the last few years and Edward was in med school. After we moved, we were both busy and found ourselves a little homesick, a little lonely, and more than a little horny. I had made the first move thinking that I did, and do, love Edward with everything that I have. We were best friends, companions, lovers, and more.

His long, slender, graceful fingers were stroking my upper thigh under our table. My hand was under the back of his jacket, rubbing soothing circles. We were both finding the prospect of this separation difficult. We knew our families wouldn't understand our relationship; we didn't fully understand it either.

All I knew was that I loved him in every way, and he me.

"Jazz..." he started.

"I know. It'll be okay. It's only a week, right? I'm so sorry that I didn't check on our flight before we left the apartment. I'd rather be there with you, too." The last part I said in a low voice, as I didn't want anyone to overhear us. I put on a brave face and exuded confidence that we'd make it through. He seemed to take comfort in that.

We were both drinking, never a good sign for us that early in the evening. A little alcohol and a lot of flirting had made us both rather horny with absolutely no way to satisfy ourselves. I stifled my frustration, lest Edward catch onto it.

I was looking at him when we both heard a commotion coming from the bar. We looked up together to see a woman had fallen from her barstool. She was gorgeous, blushing in embarrassment as she attempted to get back up.

We both got up at the same time and made our way over to her. She had long brown hair and a flush of embarrassment on her smooth, pale cheeks. Edward reached his hand out to help her up; it was then that I got a better look at her face.

"Bella? Bella Swan from Forks High School?" I gasped in surprise. She looked at me, her face showing her shock and confusion. Edward still hadn't spoken or released her hand.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She looked back and forth between the two of us, and I could see the confusion in her beautiful eyes.

"No. Well, maybe? We all went to high school together back in Forks. Is that where you're headed tonight?" I looked her in the eye and willed her to remember us.

"Oh my God. Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock? What are you doing here?" She looked astonished. I stood motionless as I felt her eyes rake over us again. I suppressed an urge to do the same. I chanced a look over at Edward and felt my pants tighten at the look on his face.

_I guess I teased him to the point of no return. I know that look; he's horny as fuck._

I had to adjust myself at the thought. Horny Edward meant Lucky Jasper, and by the look on everyone's faces, Lucky Bella too. We had never been together with a girl before, but there was a first time for everything.

_So much for a final few moments alone with Edward. He hasn't taken his eyes off her since we saw her topple off the stool._

"Well, Edward goes to med school at the University of Chicago. I play soccer for the Chicago Fire. We were flying home for the holidays. You?" My eyes, I knew, showed my amusement. Bella was unfocused and slightly out of breath.

"Uhhh... What did you ask? Oh, sorry Jazz, I'm in law school at Harvard. I was flying home too and had a layover in Chicago. Now my plane is delayed," she finally answered as I guided her back to the table we'd been sharing. She grabbed her drink and took a long pull.

"Whoa, back off there. You already fell off one barstool tonight," I teased.

She flushed again.

"Oh, this is my first one. I fell because I'm still as clumsy as I was in high school. You two look pretty good."

Edward laughed, making the first sound since we saw Bella. Between our flirting earlier and the appearance of Bella, I knew if he didn't get some that night, he was going to be unbearable.

"Well thanks, B. You look pretty good yourself."

She had filled out in all the right places. She wore tight, curve-hugging black slacks, a pink cashmere sweater that accentuated her full breasts, and sexy patent leather heels. She smelled fantastic. I knew it had been awhile since either one of us had been with a girl. The thought of the three of us naked and in Edward's bed had me thankful for the table covering me.

Edward noticed my problem and brushed the back of his hand across my zipper. I suppressed a moan, but was unable to stop my eyes rolling back into my head. Bella's eyes widened as she zeroed in on Edward's hands and their activity, yet she said nothing. I wished I knew what she was thinking, or even feeling.

I had a hunch that she wouldn't be opposed to joining us that evening, if presented with the opportunity. I tried to test my theory as Edward began talking. I placed my hand on Bella's knee and slid it slowly up her thigh. I thought I heard her moan softly and I felt her press her leg into my touch. I smiled and turned to look at Edward. Sex was pouring from him as he flashed his famous crooked smile at the two of us. Bella and I both swooned.

According to the monitors, our plane was still delayed, so we ordered another round of drinks. I went to the bar to retrieve them. When I came back to the table, Bella reached for hers and asked me what it was before she took a sip.

"Well, it's called an 'Eclipse'. It's gin, sloe gin, grenadine and cherries. I thought you might like it."

She took a sip. As Edward and I watched, transfixed, she pulled the cherry out of her glass and licked the tip before popping it in her mouth. That time, I couldn't suppress the moan.

She leaned over and ran her teeth over my earlobe before whispering huskily in my ear, "Thanks Jasper. It's really good." Her tone was dripping sensuality and I could see jealousy and lust warring in Edward's eyes.

We finished our drinks and I asked Edward to get the refills. I gave him a light pat on his perfect ass as he got up from the table, watching his eyes darken with pure lust. He was back in a flash.

"Alright Edward, what have you got for me?" The sound of Bella's sweet, honey voice was doing nothing for the tightness of my pants. Edward's hand made it's way up Bella's unoccupied leg before he answered.

"It's a 'Horny White Girl'. Vanilla vodka, Bailey's, and cream soda. I wonder if it tastes as good as it sounds?" He took a sip and licked his lips, without ever moving his eyes from Bella.

"Mmm, delicious. Don't you think so, Jazz?" His eyes flicked to mine and I knew that if I could get one or both of them back to the apartment, I would be a very happy man that night.

I followed his lead, looking Bella dead in the eye and taking a sip. To be honest, it was a little sweet for me, but I was going along for the ride at this point.

"Oh, I like it, too. Bella, did you try it yet?" We were doing our damnedest to charm her. She took a half-hearted sip and tried to slow her heavy breathing.

"Oh, it's good but it's my turn next. I think you'll _really_ like what I'm going to get for you."

She flashed a deliciously evil grin and leaned over Edward, giving him what I assumed was the same thanks I received. An involuntary shiver went down my back thinking about it.

We chatted about everything and nothing while finishing up the drinks. Edward and I were becoming more adventurous in our touches to Bella and to each other. I was pretty sure she was enjoying watching us touch each other just as much as she liked to be touched.

_Ohhh, I'm always up for a dirty girl in bed._

She threw back the rest of her drink and stood, to my amazement, without wobbling. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and charged up to the bar.

I turned to Edward with my mouth hanging open. He pulled me further into the dark corner behind our table before placing a searing kiss on my lips.

"When we get home, I'm going to make all of this waiting up to you," he growled. He kissed me again, dipping his tongue into my mouth for a quick taste before pulling back and straightening his shirt.

Bella bounced her way back over to the table, pretending to be oblivious to what just happened. I, however, knew better. Her face was flushed and she wasn't looking either of us in the eye, just staring at our lips. Mine curved up into a smile.

"And what have you treated us to?"

She seemed momentarily stunned, then she broke out of the fog and answered.

"Fuck Me Hard."

She smiled, and the little minx darted her tongue out against the glass briefly before taking a seemingly innocuous sip. I was lost to my imagination after that. Edward took over the conversation as I stared longingly at Bella's body.

_God, I hope our flight gets canceled. I really want to take these two back to the apartment and fuck them 'til New Year._

As I was lost in a haze of desire, I barely noticed Bella trying to get my attention. She snapped her fingers in front of my eyes and I came back to reality. We smiled at each other.

"Sorry, I was... Thinking happy thoughts."

"Oh! Well, I was just saying that our flight was canceled. Could you boys give me a place to stay for the night?" She smiled demurely. I wasn't fooled for a second. She was just as worked up as Edward and I.

Edward chuckled lowly. "Of course, Bella. You're more than welcome to stay with Jasper and I." He grabbed Bella's hand while I grabbed our things and we made our way out of the bar. Edward gave me a stealthy pat on the ass when I passed him. My head shot up and we looked at each other.

_He's thinking the same thing I am._

We each held one of Bella's arms, justifying it by telling her that O'Hare airport was a nasty place to get lost in, especially during the holidays. When we hit the first big crowd, I pressed myself up behind her and Edward pressed himself behind me, a human chain of raging desire and lust.

I knew Bella could feel my arousal pressing into her back the same way that I could feel Edward pressing into mine. We stood in the line for what seemed like years, until finally, there was a train with room for the three of us.

_It's gonna be a good night._

**A/N2: RIGHT HERE is where the outtake comes, timeline wise in this story :) If you are going to continue reading, I apologize, you'll want to go to my profile and read A Very Cullen Christmas: The Trip Home Outtake. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks are owed to NaughtyPastryChef, who began this story with me. Also, a huge, heaping plop of thanks to siouxchef, the best beta a girl could ask for.**

**If you didn't read it already, you need to go check out the one shot outtake that covers the period of time after the train ride in chapter 1, up until where this chapter begins. That was written first as an entry into the The First Annual jandco and wtvoc "A Very Cullen Christmas" Collaboration Contest and we decided we just couldn't end the story there. Who doesn't want more playtime with Jasper, Edward and Bella?! Well, if you don't, this is not the story for you.. **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

"_How about we slow down for a few minutes and have a snack?" I offered._

**EPOV**

I was enjoying the moment of being with both of them, but I realized that none of us had eaten in several hours, surviving on alcohol and lust.

I took in a deep breath. S_ex. Jasper, Bella, me, sex and sweat, lust and desire... That's what this room smells like now. I wish I could bottle it and keep it on my sheets forever._

I softly laced my fingers through both Bella's and Jasper's and sat up, pulling them with me.

"Let's go see what two gorgeous, eligible men keep in their kitchen, shall we?" Bella laughed and I couldn't quite place the twinkle in her eyes.

She scooted off the bed first, leading us back to the kitchen. She had gotten a glimpse on her way through the apartment to the bedroom, so she knew right where it was. _This woman should never be allowed to put clothes on again. I wonder how long we'll be able to keep her here, naked?_

She began with the fridge. I felt myself get hard at the sight of her sweet ass as she bent over, fridge door open, inspecting its contents. _Break, we're taking a break, Edward. Feed the poor girl before she passes out again, at least. _

Jasper was right next to me, standing at the entryway into the kitchen, and seemed to be having the same difficult-to-handle thoughts. I turned and watched him grow hard.

"Hmmm.. Beer. Beer. Lite Beer. Who drinks _that_?" She turned and raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

"What?! It's not mine. I would never drink that shit," he replied with an offended tone.

I just shrugged.

"You don't think I maintain this body with beer and burgers, do you?"

Bella bit her lip and a light blush swept across her face as her eyes roamed up and down my naked body, before turning back to the fridge.

"Okay, eggs. We can do something with eggs, I'm sure. Do you guys have decent pans, or am I going to regret even asking?"

She began opening and closing cabinets, taking charge while Jasper and I sat at the breakfast bar.

I could feel Jasper's hand on my upper thigh, reassuring me, reminding me of the love we shared, tracing circles as he smiled lazily at me. We sat on opposite ends, leaving an empty chair for Bella in the middle.

I got up and moved into the kitchen, placing my hands on her waist. She looked a little surprised, but softened when I explained where the pans and mixing bowls were.

"Omelets?" I asked. "Would you like me to chop some vegetables or grate some cheese for you?"

She looked at me and laughed, moving on to inspect the contents of our tiny pantry.

"What? We bachelors have to survive on something other than beer and my mom raised me right." I shot a pointed look at Jasper, who barely ever came into the kitchen. In fact, I believe he had only been in there to fetch a beer, or me. _Mmm_, _Jasper over the counter. That was a great night._

"Damn, you can cook, Cullen?"

"Yes, _Swan_, I can cook a few things. Mostly breakfast, but also spaghetti, macaroni and cheese from scratch, some chicken dishes, easy stuff."

"Do you do laundry, too?"

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"I even fold it and put it away, Bella. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, I guess not. Maybe I'm just hanging out with the wrong type of guy in Boston. Most of them are useless in the kitchen. You boys seem to have a lot going for you – you can cook, fuck, take care of your hygiene, grooming, and bodies, **and** you do your own laundry? I might never leave."

_Oh fuck, did she just wink at me after that compliment?_

"I think you should tell me what you'd like in your omelet, before I get so distracted I drag you both back to the bedroom." I growled playfully and smacked her ass before turning to the fridge to get the cheese and veggies.

"Mushrooms, onions, and cheddar. Sound good for everyone?"

"Mhmm" I offered and noticed Bella walking to Jasper.

"How about you, Jasper? What do you like to eat?"

_Pure fucking sin, that's what she is._ Even when we're trying to take a much needed food break, the three of us can't keep our minds or hands off each other.

She stroked a hand down the side of Jasper's face and I could see him trying his best to maintain control. Throwing her on the counter to fuck her just wouldn't do anyone any good, we all needed our energy to keep this night going.

"What you're making is great. If we don't get something real to eat, we might never make it to dessert." He began kissing her tenderly, sweetly even. I was surprised; it had been a long time since I had seen Jasper so gentle and loving with someone other than myself.

She pulled away, coming back to the stove to see I had cracked and whisked eggs into a bowl for her.

"Aw, Edward, you must be eager to get to dessert, too." She grinned at me.

I left that one without a reply and began chopping mushrooms and onions, leaving the cheese for last.

Bella did a great job and even though I insisted she take the second omelet and leave me to make the final one for myself, she waited for me to sit before eating.

After a few minutes of eating, I stopped and put a hand on each of their legs, slowly running up and down.

"If I forget to say it later, thank you both for an incredible night."

I took turns looking at each of the people beside me, drinking in their faces, savoring that moment between us.

"Aw, Edward, you're not trying to end our night already, are you? Because I saw a few things and I had a few dessert ideas that I think you'd enjoy... I talked it over with Jasper while you were finishing up your eggs and he seemed agreeable."

"Hmm, I'm could go for some dessert, if you guys are still hungry. What did you have in mind?"

Bella let the lightest giggle escape her throat, she was sharing a look of pure lust with Jasper.

"First, Edward, I need to grab something from my bedroom."

Jasper looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke; _his_ bedroom? That was unusual, he kept very few play toys in his room. Most were in mine since I had the bigger bed.

Bella slipped her hand around my naked waist as we watched Jasper walk to his room across the hall from mine, admiring the view of his muscles flexing with each step.

"Damn. Who knew soccer would ever become my favorite sport?" she said with a laugh, then turned to look at me.

I took her face in my hands and kissed the tip of her nose before sweeping my own down her face and across her neck, inhaling her sweet smell. By the time I lifted my head for another kiss, I saw Jasper with a small, black silk scarf and gave him a curious look.

He stood behind me and ran his hands over my shoulders and down my chest.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered softly in my ear.

"Yes, love, I do." I tilted my head to give him a gentle kiss.

"Good. Relax and enjoy. Bella and I are going to have dessert now, and if you're a good boy, you'll get a few bites as well."

I was nervous, excited, scared, and turned on beyond belief as I felt the silk drift across my eyes and Jasper put his knot tying knowledge to good use.

**BPOV**

Once Jasper had the blindfold secured, he took Edward's hand in his and led him off the chair, down to the floor in the kitchen. What we had in mind only made sense to do there, both because of the proximity to the food and because the floor was much easier to clean up; I was pretty sure it was going to be messy.

I smiled at Jasper as I began running my hands softly over Edward's taut body. "Jasper, why don't you get what we need out of the fridge and join me over here."

I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come; the idea popped into my head while I was poking through the refrigerator and cabinets. I had seen everything that would be needed to make a delicious Edward sundae, and when I shared my idea with Jasper, we agreed it was the perfect way to end the night. After, we would shower and check the flight schedule for the next day.

Jasper moved to the fridge and took out the hot fudge sauce, caramel sauce, whipped cream and cherries, then opened the freezer to grab some French vanilla ice cream. He winked at me as he made his way back to where Edward was laying down.

"Here, take the lids off of these and put them in there," I pointed to the microwave, "for 10 or 15 seconds, just to let them loosen up a bit. Ooh, don't forget the spoons."

I was doing my best to not give any clues away to Edward about what we were doing, hoping we could keep things a little mysterious.

Edward was rock hard underneath my hands, which were slowly stroking him up and down. I bent and flicked my tongue over the tip of his dick and he let out a soft, strangled moan. I opened my mouth and began placing wet kisses down his length, teasing, licking, nipping my way back up before taking him in my mouth. As his head slipped past my lips, I made sure to give it another quick flick with my tongue, swirling as I moved down. I stopped at the base for a moment, twisting my head before coming back up and releasing him.

He was panting with his mouth open when I finished and looked up at him. Jasper was opening the jar of maraschino cherries. He took one out and let a drop of juice fall into Edward's open mouth.

I could see Edward move in surprise as he felt the liquid hit his tongue. His forehead furrowed in confusion; it wasn't enough of a taste to really tell what it was, just a sweet, juicy tease of things to come. Jasper squeezed the cherry and a few more drops fell into Edward's mouth. I wondered if he could tell yet what it was being dangled just above him.

Jasper took the stem off the cherry and put the fruit halfway in his mouth, holding it securely with his teeth. He leaned down over Edward and met his lips, dropping the cherry in and they began to move their mouths together. _I hope Edward doesn't choke; can you imagine the ER intake form for that?!_

I saw Jasper turn his head to me with a curios look on his face. Oops, I must've let out a little giggle at that last thought. I just smiled at him, leaning into his body to give him a passionate kiss while Edward finished chewing and swallowing his first treat of the night. A small smile played across Edward's lips when he was finished.

"Ready for more, Edward?" I cooed, running a finger down his chest to his 6-pack abs before swirling and taking the same path back up his body.

"Yes," was all he could manage in reply.

I motioned for Jasper to hand me the warmed fudge sauce and a spoon. I held the spoon with sauce above Edward's nipples and drizzled chocolate onto one side, quickly moving to the other nipple. I was extremely grateful that Edward had a smooth chest in that moment.

"Mmm, Edward, I'm not sure if I've ever been more turned on than I am right now. You know why? I'm going to enjoy watching Jasper's tongue snake out of his mouth and wrap itself around your nipple. He's going to lick slow circles, then he's going to wrap his soft lips around you and suck the rest off. When he's done, he's going to switch sides and I'll get to watch him do it all over again on your other nipple." I squirmed a little where I was sitting, rubbing my legs together for any form of friction, feeling myself grow wetter with each word I said.

As Jasper leaned down to begin doing exactly what I promised, I grabbed the caramel sauce and let some drip out onto Edward's cock.

I dipped my finger into the caramel and slid it into Edward's mouth. He quickly closed his lips around it and began sucking. He was using his tongue, swirling it around my finger as I moved my mouth to do the same on his dick. He moaned as my mouth closed around his tip, swirling in the same motions he was using on my finger. I began letting him guide me. As he took my finger deeper into his mouth, I hungrily sucked more of him into my mouth.

He thrust his hips up, forcing my mouth lower onto him and I took that as my sign to stop what I was doing. _Cruel, I know..._

"Jasper, it looks like you've done a fine job up there, why don't you come see what you can do down here and take over for me? I have some other plans for Dr. Cullen here."

I could see his dick twitch when I called him Dr. Cullen and it made me smirk a little.

_That will be good to know if we ever get to repeat this._

I poured another thin stream of caramel on Edward's hardness and Jasper gave me a quick kiss on his way down Edward's body. Grabbing the bottle of whipped cream, I shook it, and strategized my plan of attack.

"Edward, open your mouth, baby."

My hand was ready and in position, so once his mouth was open, I sprayed a quick squirt of whipped cream and followed it with my mouth, kissing him hard. One of his hands came up to snake behind my neck, pulling me even closer. His moans vibrated through my mouth as he pushed his tongue up into mine, spreading the whipped cream around between us. I pulled my mouth back, despite his protests, and began licking around his lips sensually, making sure to clean up everything.

I leaned back slightly and tapped Jasper on his shoulder, requesting his help with my next move. Edward whimpered slightly at the loss of Jasper's mouth. I handed him the whipped cream and pointed down at my center, moving my legs open for him. He graciously squirted a little more whipped cream than I had planned all over my wet pussy and I couldn't help but gasp at the cold against my heat.

Moving my right leg up and over Edward, I straddled his body, facing his feet. I scooted my way to his mouth, making sure to not drag myself along his body; I wanted to keep as much whipped cream there as I could.

"Jasper, make sure you do a good job. I want to feel Edward moaning into me while he licks me clean and makes me come."

At that command, Jasper and Edward both began to moan and I could feel Edward's lips reaching out for me, anxious to reach their intended destination. One more adjustment and his mouth was exactly where I needed it. He immediately began licking, sucking, and nibbling at me. I could feel his tongue plunge into me as I lowered my upper body onto his. I met Jasper's eyes and he lifted his mouth up to allow room for me. _So good at sharing._

I licked my lips and snaked my tongue out to swipe at Edward's dick. The moment he felt both Jasper's mouth and my tongue on him, Edward's head curled up a little and he let out a deep, mangled moan, pressing himself further into me. I could feel myself getting ready to come, and I pushed back against Edward's mouth. Putting a hand in front of me to cup and play with his balls, I closed my lips around the base of his cock, moaning. He moved a hand up to my ass and rubbed gently before slowly slipping a finger into my wetness. _Talented even when he can't see what he's doing. Is there anything this man can't do perfectly?_

"Mmm, suck harder, Jasper, faster. I want Edward to come with me."

I moved my hands to rub across Edward's thighs, holding his legs open for Jasper. Edward added a second finger to me and began pumping faster.

"Edward, it's too bad you can't see Jasper sucking you, it's such a pretty sight. His tight little mouth closed over your cock, it's almost too much. Are you ready to come for Jasper, Edward? I can't wait to see him swallow you down."

I could feel him nodding his head up and down, dragging his tongue up and down my slit, ending at my clit, where he began flicking back and forth. I knew he had to be close to be driving me so quickly to my own orgasm, so I decided it was time to let go.

"Oh, Edward, Edward... I hope Jasper is doing as good of a job as you are. You certainly deserve a reward for licking me so well. I'm going to come, Edward. Are you ready for me, baby? Let me see you shoot into Jasper's hot mouth."

I was grinding myself against Edward's mouth as I felt my orgasm take over. I began shaking, moaning, screaming. I couldn't hold it in as I dug my nails into his legs and felt his hips push up. I took one hand and put it at the base of his cock, feeling him pulse and spill into Jasper's waiting mouth. Jasper had his eyes closed and he was moaning so loudly, I briefly wondered if he was coming with us, too.

I was on the highest of highs, and I knew Edward had to be feeling similarly. I crawled off him and moved my body to his right side, Jasper moving onto his left. Jasper's hand came across to rest on my hip as he softly kissed Edward's mouth. I slipped the blindfold off after trying unsuccessfully to untie it. _Fucking Boy Scouts and their knots._

I looked into Edward's grass green eyes and all I could do was sigh in contentment.

"Bella, that was... There are no words." He turned his head. "And you, Jasper... That mouth should never leave my cock."

We all laughed softly and continued touching, stroking, and caressing each other for a few minutes.

"You know, Bella, now that I can _see_ again, I noticed that we never got to use the ice cream you two took out from the freezer. It's probably a puddled mess by now."

Edward sat up to reach for the ice cream tub. He took the lid off and threw it aside. It looked slightly melty, but not ice cream soup just yet. His crooked grin appeared and I knew Edward was having less than pure thoughts. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes that made me a little afraid.

He dipped his hand into the tub and came out with a scoop of mostly frozen ice cream. Reaching over, he smeared it onto my nipple.

I gasped and tried to squirm away, but he used his other hand to hold me in place, then moved the bucket in front of Jasper for him to grab some as well. As soon as they both had an ice cream covered nipple in front of them, they began to lick and suck it off, taking their time lapping with flattened tongues against my skin. I instinctively let my eyes close and my head lean back. My legs opened in front of me, knees bent and parted, mouth open in ecstasy.

**JPOV**

"Jasper, do you see what I see?" Edward asked with a teasing tone.

"Mmhmm, Edward, I sure do. I see a hot, horny, fuckable Bella," I replied.

We each continued sucking and licking Bella's breasts, moving one of our hands up her legs. _Shit, we couldn't be more coordinated if we tried._

Once our hands met at her center, I stroked my fingers over the top of his, lacing them together briefly. We smiled at each other and I knew Edward had greater plans when he moved our hands down to Bella's very wet and waiting slit. We unlaced our hands and I let Edward press a finger into her first, watching her buck against his hand, before I replaced his with mine on the next stroke in.

"Edward, I don't want to be greedy, but I'm really fucking jealous of our fingers right now. Think I could have a turn?" I was practically begging for release; watching the two of them and sucking Edward had me incredibly turned on.

"Of course, baby. I can't wait to see your face when you come inside of Bella." He leaned in to kiss me as we withdrew our fingers from her.

"Bella, are you on birth control?" I asked, hopeful that she was. I really wanted to feel every part of her as I fucked her senseless.

She nodded and I leaned over, pressing her body down to the ground as I lowered myself on top of her.

"All I could think about when Edward's mouth was on your sweet pussy was how hard I wanted to fuck you, Bella. Do you want me to fuck you?"

She nodded again and bit her lip, looking up at me with anticipation. _Why can't we keep her? So unfair she lives so far away._

I pressed the tip of my dick into her and steadied myself. I had to be careful, this would all be over in a matter of seconds if I couldn't get things under control before I began to really give it to her. I took a deep breath, distracting myself with thoughts of work and different things. When I was satisfied that I wouldn't come immediately upon penetration, I plunged forward, both of us moaning as I entered her.

"Oh God, Bella." I grunted and thrust in and out of her, watching Edward snake his hands between our bodies. He used one to tweak my nipples on and off and began slowly rubbing Bella's clit back and forth with the other.

"Faster, Edward, please. Harder, Jasper. Fuck me harder," she said with a moan.

I could see the grin of accomplishment on Edward's face as he pressed his palm against the top of Bella's mound, using more fingers to work her closer to an orgasm.

She began to lose it, bucking into me as hard as she could, meeting each of my thrusts, and the feeling of her walls clamping around me was too much, too intense. I held off as long as I could, riding out the waves of her orgasm, not wanting to miss a second of the sensation. When she was done, I let go, feeling my dick pulse in her, giving one final thrust into her body before collapsing to rest on top of her.

She brought her hand up to caress my face, planting soft kisses all around, her other hand reaching for Edward's.

"Thank you, Jasper, thank you," she said breathlessly, still peppering me with kisses.

I saw her squeeze Edward's hand as she brought it to her mouth and began sweeping kisses across his knuckles.

"Edward, these hands, these fingers... Magic." Bella had a tender look in her eyes as she whispered to Edward.

We wrapped up in each other again, snuggled onto the hard floor, warm bodies pressed into each other. Bella was the first to break our silence.

"I feel...sticky." She laughed and tried to peel herself off the floor, which was amazingly sticky.

We all got up and surveyed the mess. We had somehow toppled over the caramel sauce and there was ice cream melted all over the floor, mixed with hot fudge, caramel, and whipped cream.

"Did you enjoy your Edward sundae, Jasper? I know I did." She winked at me and touched my arm.

I laughed and nodded, looking at Edward.

"Is that what I was? Ah, I get it now. Edward sundaes for dessert." He looked a little embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go get showered and check our flight. I can't believe it's 4AM already. The airline is going to start issuing new tickets soon, so we better get there if we want to make it home in time for Christmas."

I grabbed both of their hands and led them into the massive master bathroom off Edward's room. Bella gasped when she saw what was basically our shared shower. We had redone the bathroom after we moved in, at Esme's insistence. She put in a marble-lined glass block enclosed dual head shower with a bench.

I peeked inside to see how well stocked Edward's shower was. He had shampoo, conditioner, body wash, all the things we'd need.

"Bella, Edward seems to have everything we need here, but if you want something from your bag, like clothes, you might want to go grab them now. That way, you'll have them when we're done. I'm going to run into my room and grab a new change of clothes and I'm sure Edward is going to do the same."

"Good idea. Thanks, Jasper."

She walked away and I mentally high-fived myself for the suggestion, if for no other reason than reaping the benefit of seeing a naked Bella walking away. I was next treated to the sight of naked Edward following her. _I am damn lucky._

I turned the shower on and ran to my room to grab clean clothes. Who would ever have imagined that we'd be showering together after a hot night?

When Bella came back into the room, she looked amused. I could see Edward behind her, guiding her with his hands on her waist, his chin resting on her shoulders.

"Tired, Edward?" I smiled at him.

"Yes, but, So. Worth. It." He grinned as he spoke.

I opened the shower door and climbed in, Edward and Bella following close behind. I stood in the warm, steamy shower for a minute, getting my bearings. The water felt great against my tense shoulders, easing the muscles in my back as it sprayed hard against them.

I saw Edward embrace Bella and move with her under the other shower head, letting the water wash away the physical signs of our night.

I grabbed the shampoo and pulled Edward back into my chest, squirting what seemed like a good amount into his hair. He leaned against me and closed his eyes, letting me wash him while Bella watched.

I nudged my head toward the body wash, giving her the okay to soap his body up and she wasted no time. Pooling the creamy soap in her hands, she gently caressed his skin. She started at his shoulders, washed across his chest, then moved her arms up and around to his back. Kissing him, she was pressing herself up against his wet, soapy body. She broke the kiss to continue washing down his body as I massaged his scalp.

We weren't being sexual anymore, just tender and loving with each other. Something shifted somewhere during the night and I had a suspicion that we'd see Bella again. In fact, I knew I was planning to ask her if we could see her during her time in Forks. I didn't want to use her for sex. She was worth so much more than that, and I had a feeling Edward felt the same.

Once Bella had soaped Edward up, she switched places with him, allowing him to go back under a spray of water to rinse his hair. She took me in her arms, her body still soapy from Edward and slid against me, getting me soapy.

She grabbed the body wash and put more in her palm, properly lathering up to clean me. She lavished the same attention on me that she had on Edward, taking her time to clean my body reverently. I know she felt how much we already cared for her, and it was clear she felt similarly.

"My turn!" she exclaimed in an excited, almost childlike voice.

Edward laughed and put some body wash in my hands while taking some shampoo in his and I cleaned her body while he cleaned her hair. We rinsed and conditioned, Edward and I taking time to shave our faces; Esme would never tolerate stubble at Christmas dinner.

We got out and I grabbed three of our fluffy towels (thank you again, Esme), motioning for Edward to come out first. I dried him off carefully, taking my time, rubbing him softly, lovingly.

When he was ready to get dressed, he left and went into his room and I opened the door for Bella to come out. I gave her the same loving attention I had given Edward, then she toweled me off and ended with a sweet kiss.

"Alright, are you going to make us late, getting ready?" I couldn't help but ask. Part of me was worried she would take forever to get ready, so I thought this was the best way to gently encourage her to hurry.

"Nope, I'm not usually one of those girls. I'll be ready in 15. In fact, I might even be ready before you two are!"

"That sounds like a challenge," Edward offered, head peeking around the corner.

"No fair, you got a head start," she whined at him.

"Just boxers, Bella. I was checking on the flight status. If you dress like you did yesterday, it won't even matter to you, Captain Commando."

"That's Mistress Commando to you, Edward. And you're on!"

She smacked his ass on the way out of his bedroom and we all began frantically pulling our clothes on. _We didn't even decide what the winner gets... What the hell, any prize from these two would be worth the extra hurry._

I could hear her hopping into her pants and rushing to the bathroom to brush and blow dry her hair. _Hah! Blow dryer, nemesis of time challenges everywhere._

I heard the dryer click on and took the opportunity to go talk to Edward about last night.

"Mmm, you smell good," I said, as I approached him from behind.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pulled him closer. He turned in my arms and embraced me gently, turning his head to kiss the side of my neck.

"Edward, I wanted to talk to you quickly before we leave for the airport again. I'm pretty sure I know your answer, but I was thinking maybe we'd want to talk to Bella about seeing her again while we're all in Forks for Christmas? I don't think I've ever had such chemistry with someone before, and I know I've never seen you with someone like that before. The two of you are so fucking hot together. I don't want her to think that we were just using her. She seems like an awesome girl. What do you think?"

"I agree, Jazz, but she lives in Boston," he said, sighing. Right. Boston.

"Well, let's not worry about that right now. Let's enjoy the moment and see where things go, okay?"

"Ok," he agreed and pulled back a little to softly kiss my lips. "I love you. Thank you for sharing this experience with me."

"Wouldn't want to do it with anyone else." I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his hair.

I heard the hair dryer click off. _What the hell? That couldn't have been more than five minutes. Doesn't it take girls forever to dry their hair?_

Bella ran out of the bathroom with her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, and as I was searching for my deodorant, I saw her rush past me and into Edward's room. Her heels were clacking on our laminate floor the whole way. I peeked around the corner just in time to see her launch herself onto Edward's bed and collapse in laughter.

"I win!" she shrieked. _Fuck me. I'm pretty sure you can have whatever you want from either of us, even if you hadn't just won._

She propped herself on her elbows, still laughing. "What is taking you slow pokes so long? And, what exactly did I win?"

Edward and I exchanged glances and shrugged, finishing the last of our prep work for the trip.

"You're not going to tell me what I won?" She pouted.

"We have to decide what it is, silly." I kissed her nose and walked past her into the living room.

We all double checked our bags and Edward carried Bella's laptop bag while I wheeled her larger bag out the front door and to the L.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Mega thanks to Siouxchef, fantabulous beta extraordinaire. **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**JPOV**

Once we made it through the crowds in the airport, I gave Edward and Bella the slip and went up to the counter to change our tickets so the three of us could sit together. I gave up the first class tickets Edward bought for us in exchange for three business class tickets. We needed to talk some things out on the plane; I wasn't willing to let the opportunity escape us.

I hurried back to them and we passed through security, making it to our gate just in time to board. Edward questioned me when he saw the tickets, but then he realized my plan and let it go. First class was not even close to being as important as Bella was.

_Or as important as Bella could be._

"Jasper, how did you manage to get us all seats together? Did you dazzle the poor woman at the counter?" Bella joked as we sat down - Edward at the window, Bella in the middle, and me in the aisle seat.

"Well, I did have to dazzle the MAN at the counter, but don't worry, I still only have eyes for the two of you." I stifled a laugh as we fell silent.

The plane seemed to take forever to take off. Once we were in the air, I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face the one person that I loved and the one person I was sure I was falling for.

"We should talk."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise; Edward had beaten me to the punch. He took one of Bella's hands and one of mine. Bella and I grasped hands to complete the circle.

"I'm not sure what everything is right now. Last night was amazing and I think I'd like to do it again. I don't want to speak for anyone else here..." He paused and looked into my eyes meaningfully. I nodded once to let him know that he could, in this instance, speak for me.

"I think... No, I know that we'd like to see you again once we are in Forks, Bella. I was wondering if you would do us the honor of letting us take you out to dinner? To see if we're... _compatible_ outside of the bedroom?"

He held his breath as we both looked at Bella. She looked thoughtful, but kept quiet for the moment. Not to be left out, I felt I should reinforce what Edward said. I cleared my throat to speak and two sets of beautiful eyes looked up at me.

"Bella, Edward and I have been together for a long time. Last night was... wonderful, and I think that if we tried hard enough, we could possibly make this arrangement work between the three of us. However, we aren't asking for forever right now. We're simply asking for a date, just the three of us, to see if we can even stand each other." I smiled at Bella after I finished speaking.

_Say something, please. This is killing me. We put ourselves out there, last night and right now, and Bella please say something._

I willed her to look into my eyes and respond in some way. I felt a little relieved as she smiled at and sat back to ponder her words before speaking.

"First, thanks for letting me get inside your heads and sharing your feelings. I think that I would like getting to know you two better, and I love the idea of a date, just the three of us." She laughed and I felt Edward squeeze my hand in relief; I squeezed back.

"I'm not one of those girls that needs the grand romantic gestures, though. You shouldn't feel like you need to woo me to win my affection. I feel something more here, and it sounds like you both do as well."

The remainder of the flight was uneventful except for when Bella tried to get up to go to the ladies room and fell with her face in my lap. I told her that she didn't have to pretend to fall, she could've just asked. She laughed, swatted me on the arm, and made her way to the back of the plane.

"Edward..." I began. After checking that no one was looking, he pulled me over to him and wrapped his strong arms around me. He kissed the top of my head once and spoke softly into my hair.

"I know Jazz, but I have a feeling this will all work out for the best. I think this relationship between the three of us is going to, for lack of a better word, endure. I mean do you think she would... move? I'm just not sure of what we should do..." We sat there, lost in our musings until Bella came back from the bathroom.

She happily took my seat so I could stay by Edward, but she propped her tiny feet up in our laps and demanded a foot rub. We gladly obliged. I massaged her calves while Edward took her shoes off and rubbed her feet. The sounds coming out of her throat were driving me crazy.

The plane landed in Seattle and Edward went off in search of our rental car while Bella and I waited at baggage claim for our luggage. Once we had our bags, we set off in search of Edward, only to find him happily clutching a set of keys and waving at us like the dork he was.

_He may be a dork, but he's my dork and I love him._

Edward saw the sudden possessive look in my eyes and answered it with that crooked smirk that never failed to make me swoon. Bella rolled her eyes at me until she, too, saw the look on his face and swooned herself. I shook myself and laughed as we followed Edward out to our car for the next few days.

_A silver Volvo? I should have known..._

**EPOV**

I was so glad they had the car I wanted. We didn't have one in Chicago and I missed driving.

I marched back up to Jasper and Bella and watched them laugh at the silly expression on my face. I smiled at them both and watched them swoon, to my enormous satisfaction. If they only knew that they could both do it to me too, I would be in serious trouble.

We piled all of our stuff into the car and hopped in, knowing that the drive to Forks was going to be a long one. I cranked the radio, this being condition number one for me to be a happy driver. I heard Jasper groan from the back seat. He was well aware of my musical proclivities. I couldn't get along with someone if they didn't like good music.

_Let's see just how schooled our little Bella is._

Instead of bothering to switch stations around, I hooked my iPod up to the stereo and put it on shuffle. As the first song came on, I couldn't help but smile.

_If she gets this one, she graduates, no more testing necessary._

Jasper caught my eye in the rear-view mirror and we smiled at each other. We both loved the song playing. I felt the tense muscles of my neck relax as the familiar soothing music started.

_Westward from the Davis Strait 'tis there 'twas said to lie_

_The sea route to the Orient for which so many died;_

_Seeking gold and glory, leaving weathered, broken bones_

_And a long-forgotten lonely cairn of stones_

As the chorus began, I was shocked to hear Bella's voice singing along. I couldn't help but turn and watch as she sang along. Her head was back against the headrest, eyes closed. Not only did she know the song, but she had a beautiful singing voice as well.

_Ah, for just one time I would take the Northwest Passage_

_To find the hand of Franklin reaching for the Beaufort Sea;_

_Tracing one warm line through a land so wild and savage_

_And make a Northwest Passage to the sea._

I reluctantly pulled my eyes from her to catch Jasper's eye again; he was looking at her with just as much awe as I had, but it was what happened next that broke the trance. The song ended and without opening her eyes, Bella addressed us both.

"I like that version, but I far prefer the version by 'Show of Hands'." She opened her eyes and smiled at me from under her lashes. "Are you done testing me now? May I go through your iPod?"

The air in my lungs left me in a rush as I realized that she was calling me out. Jasper laughed so hard that he rocked the car a bit and I blushed so much I thought I was going to catch on fire. I handed over my iPod and spent the remainder of the drive in silence.

As we pulled up in front of Chief Swan's house, Bella turned to address us one more time.

"Okay, so Charlie is not really one to approve of anything... I'm not ashamed or anything, but let's say a quick goodbye in the car and let me get my things up to the door myself. I need to... feel out the situation with him before anyone gets introduced. Sorry." She winced and Jasper reached between the seats to grasp her shoulder.

"Don't apologize. This will be difficult with Carlisle and Esme too, we understand. Give me your phone real quick and I'll put our numbers in there so that we can at least text until our date. We never set a time. How about we will pick you up on the 26th at 5 P.M.?" Jasper asked.

Bella bit her lip again, something I was beginning to see was a sign of thinking, not trying to say no.

"Well, the day and time sound good, but can I meet you at your house? Like I said, I'm not sure how Charlie will react to this, and if you pick me up, you'll have to come in."

I smiled at her, before answering for both of us.

"Of course, Bella. We'll send you directions to our house sometime tonight. I miss you already," I said.

Jasper and I gave her a friendly peck on the cheek. She took a deep breath while both of us were close to her, relishing in our presence.

We watched as she hopped out of the car and grabbed her things. Jasper got into the front seat and we were pulling away as chief Swan came out of the house to greet his daughter. I sighed deeply.

"I miss her, too. Two days is a long time when we know she's on the other side of town. At least we can text her," Jasper said with a smile. He then placed his hand on my thigh, causing me to groan.

"If you don't stop that we're going to have an unexpected pit stop on the way home," I said.

He smiled at me and moved his hand higher up on my leg, closing in on where I wanted it to be.

"'Who said we have to stop? Haven't you ever heard of 'road head'?"

I moaned again as his fingers traced along my zipper. It was at that moment my cell phone went off. My mother always had the best timing.

**BPOV**

I didn't feel guilty about not letting them help me inside, or meeting Charlie. They were just friends at that point. I didn't need to over analyze things. They were just two old friends that I... reconnected with.

_Amazing sex is the best way to reconnect._

I was pulled from my musings as my father grabbed my hand and led me into the house. I smiled and hugged him awkwardly. Neither of us were terribly affectionate, but we hadn't seen each other in two years. I followed him as he dragged my suitcases up the stairs and into my bedroom. It hadn't changed at all while I was gone.

"Well Bells, I'm glad that you could come home for a little while. I'll let you get cleaned up from the trip. I'm happy the layover and delay in Chicago didn't stop your plans at all."

He turned to leave, but I stopped him with a small, "Thanks, Dad." He turned back to me and looked me up and down, as if checking for injuries before speaking again.

"Hey, who were those guys that dropped you off? You didn't let some strangers bring you home, right?"

Good old Charlie, protecting me whenever _un_necessary. I let out a laugh and shook my head.

"No, actually, I went to high school with them. Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. They live in Chicago and gave me a place to crash while we were delayed. We decided to travel together and save some cash."

Charlie still looked wary at the mention of me spending the night in their apartment, but the look on my face stopped him from asking any more questions.

"Huh, well, be careful, Bella. I don't really like the sound of--." I cut him off with a wave of my hand, dismissing his worries.

"Dad, they're both just friends, I assure you."

It had been on the tip of my tongue to promise, but I didn't want to lie to my dad like that.

_Just friends... for now._

**JPOV**

_It is so good to be home,_ I mused as we pulled into the long driveway. Although they were not my blood parents, I long-ago began to consider Carlisle and Esme as my parents.

As we parked, Carlisle and Esme were standing on the porch, waiting for us. Esme had called to find out where we were so that she could have dinner ready at the right time. I held back a laugh that threatened to bubble over as I thought about what almost happened in the car.

Of course, poor Edward had a serious case of blue balls. We carried our things to our bedrooms upstairs and he excused himself to the shower, claiming he wanted to clean up after the trip. I shook my head and made my way into the kitchen, where the most delicious smells were coming from.

"Oh, Jasper honey! I'm just so glad that you were able to get on another flight out! It's just not Christmas without you and Edward!" Esme was crooning over me, hugging me and tugging on my hair. "Don't you think you need a haircut? Doesn't it get on the way on the soccer field? What if someone tries to pull it?"

I laughed and pulled back so that I could kiss my "mother" on her forehead.

"Mom, I've missed your cooking. What's for dinner?" I asked.

Edward was fresh and clean from the shower, standing in front of us again.

"I thought I would make something simple for you two. Just steak and mashed potatoes and broccoli. Carlisle, would you please go cook the steak for me?"

He just nodded, kissed Esme on the cheek, laughed at me once more for good measure and walked out the back door. Esme turned and looked at the two of us.

"Boys, I've been meaning to have a talk with you two," she half-whispered.

I exchanged a worried glance with Edward, who shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Well, you're both adults, and oh, shoot. Look... this is not going to come out right now. How about we talk about it when your father goes to the hospital the night after tomorrow? That should be enough time for me to collect my thoughts. Until then, put it out of your mind and let's enjoy the holiday."

I nervously agreed, as did Edward. I had no idea what it was about, but if we were in trouble then she would not have let the matter drop for a day, and she would've wanted Carlisle there.

My phone went off as I was setting the table, indicating a text message. I flipped it open and my face lit up as I saw that it was from Bella.

_Wish you were here, missing you. The chief is about as much fun as cleaning up dog poo. B_

I laughed and Edward stuck his head into the dining room to ask what was so funny. He took a look at the message and laughed too, then his phone went off. Apparently we were going to be getting little notes all night.

**EPOV**

I was a little jealous that Jasper had gotten the text message and not me, but I let it go thinking that she knew we'd show each other the messages anyway. As we laughed and thought about what to reply with, I received my first text of the evening.

_OMG, he's pulling out the family albums! Come save me! B_

I laughed and passed my phone to Jasper. By the time Dad was coming inside with dinner, we had managed to get the table set despite our laughter. We still hadn't settled on responses, though. Mom and Dad came in with all the food and my stomach grumbled. I realized that the last time I had eaten was "dessert" on the kitchen floor of the apartment. Jasper realized it too and we both turned red as we sat down at the table. Mom shot us curious looks, but said nothing. Mine and Jasper's phones buzzed at the same time, and we slyly opened them under the table to read what Bella had sent us. As I read her note, my blush crept back up onto my cheeks.

_He's taking me out for dinner and ice cream tonight. OMG, how am I going to explain my reaction to ice cream? B_

I contemplated how to respond as I pretended to eat and engage in the conversation at the dinner table. Dad seemed perfectly content to talk as Jasper and I watched our phones, but I noticed that Mom was only watching us. _We're going to have to find some way to explain this to her, if things progress._ Jasper sent me a text with what he was going to send to Bella, forgoing talking out loud in favor of keeping our parents in the dark.

_Tell him that you eat lots of ice cream in B-town, or, failing that you could tell him that you only want to eat it off naked men... J_

I stifled my laughter at that and wondered what she would have to say about that when I was hit by inspiration. I quickly pulled out my phone and began typing, sending the text to both Jasper and Bella.

_You never did eat any of the ice cream, you know. Just hope he doesn't order you a sundae. E_

Within seconds of Jasper and me sending our texts, we both got responses. Mom was making us engage in the dinner table talk, so we had no chance of even checking them. "Mom, dinner was great. I can cook, but usually we eat out. A home-cooked meal was just what I needed." I sat back and rubbed my stomach, noting with satisfaction that Jasper could not take his eyes off the movement of my hand. I moved it slower than I normally would to tease him. "Yes, thank you so much, Mom. Why don't you and Dad go watch a movie or something. Edward and I would love to clean up for you!" _That little shit... I love him, but that does not mean that I won't kill him._ I plastered a smile on my face and got up, clearing the table as our parents went off to do who knows what. Once I heard them head upstairs, I whipped around on Jasper, intent on telling him off. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, so instead I gave a little sigh and pulled my phone out of my pocket to see what I had received during the end of dinner.

_YOU ARE SO DEAD! Now all I can think of is licking caramel off of you! Charlie thinks I'm insane. B_

Followed by

_Oh and now you're ignoring me? You're going to be punished you naughty boy. Behave, or I might have to bring out the handcuffs. B_

I gulped and realized that the room was suddenly far too hot. I tugged at the neck of my shirt and tried to get cool air onto my skin. Unfortunately, all I could think of was Bella and Jasper, tying me up to my bed back in Chicago. My pants were suddenly too tight. I looked over at Jasper to see that he too looked a little flushed and was breathing heavy. We traded phones, and I realized just how creative Bella truly is.

_+rolling eyes+ Jeez, all I ever wanted to do in life was see my FATHER'S reaction when I told him that I like to eat ice cream off hot, naked, sweaty... what was I talking about? B_

Even I was affected by the image of a hot, naked, sweaty, panting Jasper, to the point where I couldn't concentrate on her next message to him. Though, once I read it, I was certainly in no condition to function.

_E is being naughty and needs to be punished. Do you want to help? Or... do you want to be tied up and whipped as well? B_

I finally got my brain to tell my body to move and I looked up, catching Jasper's eye. I knew the look on his face – he was just as horny as I was. _Hmmm, should I ask if he wants to rendezvous out back after Mom and Dad are asleep?_ I decided that I would ask him, but later. In my current state of mind, it was easy to think we could slip out back for a quickie, but we might feel differently when the time came. I would never pressure him. We finished cleaning and headed into the home theater. I let Jasper pick the movie as I sent a final reply to Bella for the night.

_I think you might have something there – you, leather, a whip, naked me and naked jasper sounds like a good way to spend the day to me. E_

We sat down and I groaned as I realized which movie Jazz had picked – Gangs of New York. It was one of his favorites, but I just didn't get it. Jazz was tracing circles on my thigh while never taking his eyes from the screen. I growled quietly as I felt vibrations on my other leg and momentarily forgot what it meant. I laughed inwardly as I pulled out my cellphone to see Bella's response.

_You are evil and should be punished. We might have to skip the date and get a hotel room. I need some "relief" after your teasing today. Can't wait to see you. B_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks are owed to NaughtyPastryChef, who began this story with me. Also, a huge, heaping plop of thanks to siouxchef, the best beta a girl could ask for.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_You are evil and you should be punished. We might have to skip the date and get a hotel room. I need some "relief" after your teasing today. Can't wait to see you. B_

**JPOV**

After the last text from Bella, I saw Edward laugh a little. When he turned his head to look at me, there was nothing but lust in his eyes.

I was so grateful that Carlisle and Esme left for upstairs and decided my moment was right then. I moved my hand that had been on Edward's thigh higher to his center and gave him a gentle squeeze. He leaned back in his theater chair and closed his eyes with a groan.

"Jasper... What if we get caught?"

"Edward, you and I both saw the look Carlisle and Esme exchanged before they went upstairs. They aren't going to reappear until morning."

Edward moved over the armrest separating us and onto my chair, straddling me. My hands went up his shirt, gently teasing his nipples and then running back down his chest and abdomen. His body was amazing. Even though I was the pro athlete, Edward took better care of his body. I didn't think I would ever tire of looking at it, touching it, tasting it...

"Jasper, we're going to agree right now to never bring up the looks my parents exchange before they _retire to their bedroom_, okay?" he said with a smirk.

"Okay, love, I promise."

I kissed him softly on the lips and brought my hand to the back of his head, drawing his body closer to mine. Knotting my fingers in his hair, I tugged gently, earning a moan from him. I trailed my hands down his face, rubbing my thumbs across his cheekbones as I peppered his face with loving kisses. I moved my hands down his torso and reached the hem of his shirt. Snaking my fingers up and under, I pulled it off over his head. _Ah, beautiful._

Moved my hands to his pants, I unbuttoned the top button. He leaned back slightly and I ran my pointer finger from between his pecs down to the top of his happy trail, where I fanned my hand out against his body and pressed lower. I took him in my hand, stroking his length from the base to the tip, moving my hand over and across in a swirling motion, then back down. He put his hands on the armrests to balance himself as he shifted his weight against me, grinding into me.

"Fuck, your body feels so good, Edward. Bella's been teasing us all day, I just kept thinking about how I couldn't wait to be alone with you. I snuck up to my room earlier and grabbed some supplies we might need. Let me sit up for a minute."

I winked at him and he slid slowly off my lap, teasing me the entire time.

"I guess I _am_ going to have to tell Bella about what a naughty boy you are," I said.

I saw a look of lust cross his eyes and made a mental note to follow-up with Bella on that particular fantasy. He stood in front of me, his erection obvious, and put a hand out to help me up. Edward was always a gentleman first, if nothing else. I took his hand and stood, pressing myself against him, as I dug around in my pocket for some essentials. His arms wrapped around my waist, tangling with mine on their way.

"If you don't let me get this little packet, Edward, we're going to have a lot less fun together than I planned."

He backed up a little at my words and smiled patiently as my hands went back into my pockets. I brought my right hand out, holding a travel-sized bottle of lube and my left had a condom. I held them up triumphantly and Edward tugged at my pants, pulling them down in one movement. I put my arms around Edward and tumbled back into the chair, bringing him with me, our bodies separated by only our boxers.

I flexed my hips up, pressing into Edward's body, letting him know I was ready for him. He brought his hands down and slipped my boxers off, lifting himself from my body to remove them. I pushed my hands to his waist and tugged his down as well.

Once we were completely naked, Edward took the condom from my hand, opened the package and teasingly rolled it down my cock. I opened the lube and squeezed a few drops onto the head of my erection and a few onto the tips of my fingers. Pressing them against Edward's ass, I slipped the tip of my finger inside. He leaned his head forward to rest on my shoulder and moaned softly in my ear, his hot breath sweeping across my neck as I pushed my finger farther inside.

Edward set his feet flat against the armrests of the chair, spreading himself wider for me. Scooting forward so I had a better angle, he rested his elbows and arms on my knees.

"You like that, sweetheart?" I purred at him.

"Yes, Jasper, but I want to feel you. Please, no more teasing. Let me feel you inside me."

"As you wish, love."

I removed my finger and put the tip of my hard cock against his ass, rubbing it up and down before gently pressing in. I could feel him clench a little before relaxing and accepting me inside of him all the way. His head was thrown back, mouth slightly parted, eyes open but rolled back. Reaching out, I tweaked his nipple, which made his cock jump.

"Look at me, Edward. I want you to watch me as I fuck you," I demanded.

He moved his eyes to meet mine and I fell just a little more in love with him at that moment. Lightly tracing my hand down his chest as I pumped in and out of him, I moved lower to grab him and stroke. I was stroking him in time with my thrusts, the noise of our pants and groans filling the otherwise quiet air, now that the movie had ended.

"Mmm, Edward, don't you think of coming yet. I want to wrap my mouth around that hot cock of yours and swallow your come."

I was pumping faster, harder, hitting deeper, and making Edward grunt each time I was fully buried in his ass.

"Come for me, Jasper. I want to feel your cock explode inside of me." _Oh God._

Caressed him harder, I gripped his thick shaft and enjoyed the silky and slippery sensation of the lube against his skin, allowing me to go faster. It wasn't much longer and I was spilling inside Edward with one final grunt, contained within the latex confines which would make clean up a little easier.

A moment later, I lifted Edward off of me and set him on the ground. I started at his eyes, kissing each lid, down to his nose, his lips, chin, collarbone, nipples, and further until I reached the head of his throbbing dick. Licking the pre-cum from the tip, I swirled my tongue around without closing my mouth over it, so he could watch each of my actions.

"Edward, Edward... I love the way you feel in my mouth. I love the way you taste. Give me a better taste of you, Edward. Come in my mouth."

I lower my mouth to cover his length and began to hum and moan against him. He bucked his hips up into me and I almost gagged as he hit the back of my throat. I wrapped my hand around the base to avoid that again, stroking the lower part of him as I increased the pressure and force of my sucking.

"Ung!"

Snaking my tongue out, knowing Edward was so close, I swirled the head and then kissed the tip. The next downstroke, I moved my hand faster, knowing the small change in movement would bring on Edward's orgasm. As I brought my head back up, he spilled his warm come in my mouth and I greedily drank it down.

When he was finished, I released him from my mouth and gave another gentle kiss to the tip before letting go. Moving my body up his, I rested with him on the floor.

"I better not have rug burn tomorrow or I'll get you back next time," I said, winking at him. Resting my head on his chest, the room went quiet as our breathing returned to normal.

"Merry Christmas, love," Edward said softly.

I looked up at the clock and realized we'd been downstairs longer than I thought.

**EPOV**

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Edward."

Japer lifted his head off my chest to give me a soft kiss on the lips before yawning.

"Sounds like bedtime."

"I'm exhausted all of the sudden," explained Jasper. "Fucking – better than Ambien."

We laughed and shifted our weight off each other, standing up. I looked into his eyes and thanked him, knowing he was just as grateful as I was for our relationship.

We held hands on our way up the stairs, knowing all too soon we'd have to part. It wasn't like when we were at home and could curl up in my bed together. I dropped his hand as we reached the top stair and we both sighed. He snuck in another quick kiss and a "see you in the morning" before we walked opposite directions, him to the guest room and me to my childhood bedroom.

I laid in bed that night, thinking about Jasper and me, Jasper and Bella, me and Bella and Jasper, Bella and I together. Christmas was the next day (later that day, technically) and I couldn't wait to see her the day after.

I rolled onto my stomach, snuggling closely with my pillow, imagining the times ahead with Jasper and Bella. Before I knew it, the sun was blazing through my bedroom windows bringing me out of my sleep-induced fantasies. _A great night for dreams._

I groaned when I realized I had a monster hard-on with no relief in sight; I wasn't sure Jasper and I would get any alone time today. The cell phone on my nightstand vibrated slightly, skimming the surface of my table, bumping into the reading lamp. I picked it up to see Bella had already texted me and a smile crossed my face.

_Good morning, handsome.. Merry Christmas! I miss you both. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. xoxo, b PS – give J a merry xmas kiss for me ;)_

I smiled and texted her back, realizing she had actually sent the message a few minutes before, while I was still asleep.

_mmm, good morning, sexy. The only way my xmas could be any better is if I had woken up with you and Jasper by my side. Miss you terribly. Will pass on your xmas kiss gladly, I don't get one? *pout* xxoo,E_

I pulled on my pajama pants and padded down the stairs, phone in hand. Mom, Dad, and Jasper were already at the table, a telltale smirk plastered on Jasper's face.

"Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas, Edward," they replied in unison.

I walked over and poured myself a cup of coffee before sitting with them. A stack of pancakes was already waiting in the middle of the table for us to share. We ate together in relative silence before going into the living room to open our gifts. I took the opportunity to grab Jasper's arm and pull him into the bathroom quickly, giving him a passionate kiss.

"From Bella, for Christmas," I said, smiling.

He laughed.

"Well, I can't give you the gift she asked me to give you right here, right now, so I'll save it for later."

He winked and walked out of the bathroom, joining my parents by the tree. I had to take a moment to adjust myself and take a few deep breaths to bring my body back under control.

"Edward, are you coming, dear?" I heard Mom ask and nearly fell over laughing.

"I'll be right there, Mom." _ I just need to text my minx of a girlfriend and I'll be right with you... _Girlfriend? Well, we'd settle that tomorrow night, I suspect.

_You are even more naughty than I thought... Jasper said he can't give me my gift from you until later; naughty, I like it. Any preferences on dinner locations for tomorrow? xxoo, E_

Jasper and I had yet to decide on a place to take Bella, so I figured I would get her input. I walked into the living room and my mom had a strange look on her face. Dad just looked impatient to get the show on the road.

Now that we were adults, Christmas was much less frenzied. We opened our gifts at a leisurely pace. Dad gave Mom the usual gift of jewelry. Mom gave Dad a gift certificate to the local bookstore and a new tie.

I wanted to bleach my eyes out when I looked and saw my dad run his fingers down the tie. "A new silk tie, Esme, how kind of you." When he smiled and winked at her, a mental image of what they might do with the silk tie flashed across my brain and scarred me for life.

Jasper got my parents, who were essentially his own, a gift certificate to a local restaurant so they could enjoy a night out together. Dad had been working long hours lately, and they both looked grateful at the idea of an evening together.

My gift for them was more of a challenge. I knew they could buy themselves anything they wanted, so I tried to think of unique. I gave them both iPhones, preloaded with their address books and some of my original compositions. It took some valuable time in the studio, but I could tell from the reaction that Mom greatly appreciated having her song available to listen to in our absence.

Jasper and I saved our gifts for each other until the end, as usual.

My wrapped box for him was small and I heard a vibrating buzz as I handed it to him with a smile.

_No prefs for dinner, just the company of two gorgeous men is enough to make me happy – good food is a bonus. Are we exchanging gifts? I wasn't sure.. too early? xoxo, b_

I had briefly considered the same thing earlier that day. I knew Jasper nor I had gotten Bella anything, but I wasn't sure what the answer was. I moved to sit next to Jasper, instead of across from him as I had been. As he opened his gift, I leaned to whisper into his ear.

"Bella wants to know if we're exchanging gifts?"

One of his eyebrows raised as he gave me a curious look and finished opening the now unwrapped box.

Before he opened the box, he whispered back, "Sure, why not."

I texted Bella again.

_Yes, let's exchange something fun, don't worry about anything too big, but if you find something for one or both of us, go for it. We will both have gifts for you, they might even be appropriate to open at the dinner table in public ;) xxoo, E_

I had searched for days to find the perfect gift for Jasper. We both had enough money to get what we needed and then some, but it was the little ways we showed each other that we cared that kept us coming back for more. Even though Jasper wasn't a very sentimental guy, I knew he would appreciate my gifts.

As he took each frame out, he examined the photo carefully and set it aside, picking up the next. I had photographed places in Chicago that were meaningful to us. To an outsider, they would look like city shots, nothing in particular special about them, just highlights of Chi-town. To us, they were a photographic story meant to hang on the wall and be proud of, showing a progression of our love. Each 5x7 picture was framed in a simple black rectangle.

The first photograph was of our apartment building, done at an artistic angle, in black and white. If you looked closely enough, you could see a form in the window: my Jasper. It was the first day we moved in together, we were unpacking and grouchy, so I went on a little walk for some fresh air. The sexual tension between us was already thick in the air, although we had yet to admit our feelings for each other.

The second photograph was of Toyota Park, where Jasper played with the Chicago Fire. I had taken it on his first game day with the team.

The third photograph was of Uno's, a favorite dining spot for us. We could go, relax, have a beer or two, and enjoy some good pizza. It was also the first place in public Jasper or I had ever shown a shred of affection for each other – he placed his hand on my knee under the table while we were talking.

The fourth photo was one of me in front of U of C on my first day of med school. It was the first day Jasper and I had been intimate, just after I got home from class and he had come home from practice, all sweaty and ready for a shower. When I think about it, or see this photo, I can still taste his salty skin in my mouth. I almost got hard looking at it again, but I was able to keep my thoughts under control.

The fifth and final photo was a recent rushed addition to the mix. It was O'Hare at sunset in the middle of winter. _The night our new life began._

I couldn't help but be optimistic about Bella's presence in our lives already. I guess I'm an eternal romantic.

Jasper set the framed photos carefully back in the box and gave me what I hoped looked like a chaste hug. He lowered his head slightly, kissing the side of my neck my parents couldn't see, and whispered into my ear.

"Thank you. I know what each picture is for and I wanted you to know that I remember all of those times, too. I love you."

He knew I couldn't respond in kind, my parents staring at us now, so I smiled and offered a lame "You're welcome, Jasper."

I knew he wasn't as enthusiastic about his gift for me, a little grimace on his face as he handed over the much smaller box. I unwrapped and opened it, revealing a new Ultra Lightweight Metacardia stethoscope, engraved with "Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen".

I don't think he even realized what a wonderful gift it was. I had been using a cheap stethoscope all that time and now, not only did I have a top of the line stethoscope, I had something from Jasper that I could hold around my neck to remind me of him. My eyes were slightly glassy as I looked up and thanked him, knowing I would offer him a much better thanks later.

_Looking forward to it, E. Not sure mine can be unwrapped at the dinner table, but maybe later?? Miss your beautiful eyes. xoxo,b_

The next time I felt my phone vibrate, I heard Jasper's beep, so I knew she had been texting him as well. Done with the gifts, my family disbanded and went back about our day. Jasper and I wandered down to the basement to play a little xbox while waiting for dinner. Mom was cooking and Dad was on call, puttering the house not bothering to get too involved in anything.

**BPOV**

_Can't wait to see your gift, J. I think I have the perfect gifts for you and naughty E.. Miss you and your kisses. xoxo,b_

I wanted to text them both equally, but sometimes things ended up unbalanced. I was doing my best, that was all anyone could ask for, right?

I had been up for awhile, taking time to make Charlie and I breakfast before he came downstairs. I made coffee and cinnamon rolls, unable to keep my mind off Jasper and Edward as I mixed up the icing to go on top. I licked it off my fingers and my brain went haywire, thinking about licking it off both of them, dripping it onto my body and feeling both of their mouths worshiping me the way they had before. _Whew, you have it _**_bad_**_, girl._ Yes, yes I do...

When Charlie came down, I served him a cinnamon roll while he poured the coffee for us.

"So, Bells, are you ready to open your gift? I'm sorry it couldn't be more, but you know how things are around here."

"Don't be silly, Ch-Dad. It isn't the gift, anyway, it's the company that I came for. I've missed you."

I really had, too. I was surprised to find myself a little lonely and homesick in Boston. I was so glad to leave Forks, but a tiny piece of me had begun to feel at home there before I left.

We made our way to the Christmas tree, which I was glad to see Charlie actually had. Some years he didn't bother, complaining about the mess the needles made, but I always insisted on a real tree; nothing beats that smell.

He handed me a fairly thick rectangular box and I unwrapped it quickly.

"Dad, you've outdone yourself on the wrapping this year. Have a little help?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively at him... and, _did he just blush?_

"Actually, I did have some help. Sue helped me pick that out, then helped me wrap it. We've gone out a few times, I guess."

"Wow, Dad! I am so happy for you." I moved and threw my arms around him in a hug before he could protest, leaving my unwrapped but unopened box where I had been sitting.

"Alright, alright, don't forget your gift, young lady."

I opened the box and found a beautiful maroon leather laptop briefcase.

"Dad, this was too much. You have to take this back." I shook my head, tears already forming.

"You're in your last year of law school, Bella, and I'm so proud of you. You're going to accomplish something with your life and you need a good bag by your side. I know it isn't much compared to what some families have, but hopefully when you take this back to Boston, you'll feel like you have a little piece of home with you."

The tears fell freely then. Charlie was never one to express his love outright, so I was overwhelmed at his gift. I felt a little bad for my gift, but I knew it was at least practical. What do you get Charlie for Christmas, anyways?! _Next year maybe I can ask Sue... _Oh, mental note to myself to ask Charlie more about Sue later. _My dad is dating!_

I reached under the tree and handed him the small square box, which he opened quickly.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything, Bella, but I sure do appreciate this."

He was proudly holding up a gift certificate to the local fishing shop.

"You're welcome, Dad. I wish it could be more, but I haven't been able to work many hours this quarter with my course load."

"Hey, you done good, kid, don't beat yourself up. I forgot to mention that Sue is joining us for dinner. Is that okay? She's going to bring pie, so don't worry about dessert. Are you still planning to make dinner? I can help, if you'd like?"

I let out a quiet snort. _Right, my dad, cooking._

"It's fine, Dad, I have it all under control. What time is Sue coming by, so I know when to have dinner finished?"

"She said she would be here at five o'clock."

"Okay, Dad, go enjoy some TV and I'll get dinner started soon."

With that, he wandered off and I took the free time to plot and plan the gifts I would be getting for my two sex god dates the next day. Thankfully, I had free time in the morning to get the actual shopping done.

Sue came over with her promised pies at 5 P.M. on the dot. We sat down to an uneventful dinner at 5:30 and I noticed them holding hands now and then. Truth? It was wonderful to see a genuine smile on Charlie's face. It had been a long time since I had seen him happy.

After dinner, I excused myself and gave them time alone, retreating to my bedroom for more brainstorming and a good night of sleep.

**JPOV**

After Bella's last text, I took a minute to think about my reply.

_Miss you too. Tomorrow can't get here fast enough. I'm sure we'll love your gifts if they're half as wonderful as you. smooches, J_

Edward and I had finished with the gift exchange. I was so touched at his gift and the thought he put into it. Seeing some of the significant places in our lives made me realize how far we had come. Until recently, we always believed we would eventually separate and build new lives with other people. I wanted to ask Edward privately what he was thinking these last few days, with Bella's introduction to our lives and relationship, so we went down to the basement under the guise of playing xbox for awhile.

We turned on the TV and sat next to each other in the theater seats we had so comfortably fucked on the night before. I turned and smiled at Edward, recalling our fun in there. He smiled back and reached for my hand.

"I almost forgot your Christmas morning lovin' from Bella... You were so kind to give me mine earlier, I thought you'd want to wait for privacy for yours."

I took my hand away from his and began rubbing his length over his jeans, eliciting a soft moan from him. I felt his hips buck, increasing the pressure against my hand and I pulled away. Bella was explicit in her text that she didn't want me to make him come, just tease him a little.

Edward glared at me and I laughed.

"Sorry, she was pretty clear about what she wanted me to do..."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me across the chair into his lap. He leaned his chair back so we were laying on top of each other, his lips on mine, my hands tugging his hair, legs tangled. I pulled back and rested my chin on his shoulder for a moment and I felt his hand running up and down my back, underneath my t-shirt.

"Edward, it's the middle of the day, and we need to talk. Can I go back to my chair without the threat of being dragged back over here?" I smiled into his neck.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. Thank you so much for the gift, by the way. I love it and I will enjoy having something from you with me all day."

I moved back to my chair, keeping my eyes on him.

"It's okay. So, we're having dinner with Bella tomorrow and I just wanted to talk about things and see where you and I are and where we see things going. So, what do you think?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, almost as if he hadn't stopped to consider exactly what we were doing or where we were going.

"Jazz, I haven't given it much thought. It is hard for me to imagine where this might go and I'm trying not to get my hopes up. All this time, all I ever thought about was how it would feel the day you met someone, or I met someone, and we had to separate our lives. I never imagined a situation where we could both have exactly what we want, together. It makes me immensely happy to imagine a future with both of you. I still think it's too early to tell what's going to happen, and who knows, we might get to dinner tomorrow and find out that in the light of day, Bella doesn't want the tangled mess that is 'us'. If she does, I think the smartest thing would be to do the long distance thing for a while, trying to work out if we're all compatible long term and how we might work out our living arrangements. What do _you_ think?"

He took my hand and squeezed gently before rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. _Amazing, six months ago, hell, six weeks ago, I would never have imagined this level of intimacy with Edward was in my future._

"I think … we agree. I'm so nervous and excited at the prospect of having found a smart, beautiful, sassy, sexy woman that we're compatible with, and who doesn't think the idea of having us both around would just be weird. I don't want to get my hopes up either because frankly, even if she _does_ want to be with both of us long term, there are so many complications. I don't want to get ahead of myself, but I think you're right, taking things slow and working through some things apart will be a good test of how things might go. She's far enough away that it presents a problem, but close enough that we should be able to visit her or have her visit us fairly soon if we can work it out with school timing. Really, though, I'm game to test things out, so it sounds like we're just waiting to find out where her head is."

Edward nodded at me, but I could tell something was still bothering him. I scrunched my eyebrows at him. "But..." I prodded.

"But... I can't help but wonder – let's say Bella isn't game, we're just assuming she is, and it seems like she has permanently altered _us_ and our relationship without even knowing it. I mean, if she says we're both crazy to think she'd want to be with us... Do we go back to how we were before, or do we press forward with a taste of happiness, and search out someone else? I wonder how much of what has happened with us is because of her, or was it simply inevitable."

"I'm not sure, Edward. I do feel like she's an integral part of a successful relationship for our future, but maybe we would be able to find another woman. For now, let's not worry about what might be or what could be. I just wanted to make sure we were still on the same page and wanting to move forward. Now, ready for a little family-acceptable fun?"

We took a break from playing Lego Star Wars on the xbox360 to stretch and have dinner around 6 P.M.. We headed back to the basement and resumed our game, playing for what felt like a short while, but when I glanced at the clock I noticed it was nearly midnight; we still hadn't figured out what to get Bella for Christmas yet.

"Edward, do you have any great ideas for Bella's Christmas gift?"

From my seat I could see the corners of his mouth lift in a cheeky grin.

"No, but I know where we can get some good ideas... At least for part of the gift."

"I'm not sure I like the look on your face right now." _Okay, I really did like the look on his face, but I wanted him to share what was going through that pretty little head with very little resistance._

Edward laughed and turned his body to face me.

"You know that little shop in Port Angeles?" he asked.

"No, which little shop? There are only like a hundred."

"Well, two actually, now that I think about it. First, I want to go to the book store and see if we can find her a nice book. I noticed she had one with her at all times at the airport and she seemed to enjoy reading whenever we had downtime. The second shop I thought of was Sin City."

He smirked at me and I realized that I had forgotten all about the little sex shop downtown. I offered a high-five as my approval and we went back to the game.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, a little curious, a little horny at the thought of Edward and I in a sex shop, buying things for Bella.

"I had a variety of things in mind, actually. I guess I've been in 'naughty overdrive' all day. I thought about a pair of handcuffs, since Bella mentioned them in a text. I thought maybe a crop or flogger. Definitely some kind of vibrator or dildo, for when she leaves us and goes home alone. I think it would be nice to pick up some lingerie to send her once she's home, sort of a reminder of us."

I had to adjust myself in the chair at the thought of Bella with any or all of those things.

"Sounds good. We can browse around and see if anything else might be good. I know we don't want to get ahead of ourselves, but we can always return anything we buy that she might not like or want," I said.

Edward yawned and stretched his arms out, setting his controller down. Closing his eyes, he leaned back in his chair.

"No falling asleep down here, Edward. Let's go up to bed," I said, patting his leg.

"If only," he sighed.

"You know what I meant. We wouldn't want to give poor Esme an early heart attack. Come on."

I pulled on his hand and helped him out of his chair. Reaching around his waist, I locked our bodies together. I inhaled into his chest, taking his scent in and trying to memorize it as best I could before turning my head and resting it on his shoulder.

"Soon we'll be back home, love, and we can enjoy each other openly again," Edward offered, as if he could read my thoughts.

I was glad to be visiting Esme and Carlisle, but I also longed for the normalcy of our routine at home. It would be interesting to see where this new intimacy took us, once we were alone again.

I brought my hand up to rest it at the base of Edward's neck, playing with the wispy hairs there, twirling them in my fingers. I felt Edward's hot breath on my shoulder and he let out a little muffled sigh of contentment.

"Happy. So happy, Jazz."

"Alright old man, up to bed." I smacked him on the ass, reminding him of our slight age gap (he was three months older than me) with a little teasing.

We walked upstairs and shared a brief kiss at the top before going our separate ways for the night. We had agreed to meet at 9 A.M. the next day for our shopping adventure, so I wasn't at all surprised to hear the knock on my door at 8:59.

"I'm ready, Edward," I said, walking to open the door. Edward beat me to it, leaning against the frame with an eager puppy expression.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this excited to go shopping before," I teased.

"Nope. I can't say I've ever looked forward to 9 A.M. this much, either."

He tucked his hands in his pockets and I went weak in the knees when he gave me his swoon-worthy crooked smile. _Fuckitall, I am one lucky guy._

"Lead the way, driver!" I said, knowing he'd never let me drive.

We went to the little bookstore first, where we each picked out a book. When we got to the adult store, we parked and noticed the lot was mostly empty aside from a few old, beat up cars. _Who else shops at an adult store the day after Christmas? Perverts._

I waited for Edward at the front bumper and we exchanged nervous glances before opening the front doors just in time to see Bella trip over the carpet and come flying toward us.

"Damn, baby, can't you keep your feet on the ground? A sexy woman like you should really watch herself... You never know who might be around to catch you."

I winked and settled her into my arms before kissing her passionately; a searing kiss to let her know just how much I (we?) had missed her. I brought her to a standing position after Edward cleared his throat, reminding us he was still there. Bella was bright red.

"I guess I just made my point from the first time we re-met – I'm too clumsy for my own good. I've never been so thankful for the kindness of handsome men before. I've missed you two."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around Edward, giving him a soft, gentle kiss. I could see him press his body against hers and my heart soared. Edward's words from the night before rang in my head. _So happy._

"So, what are my two favorite boys doing here, hmm? A little Christmas shopping, perhaps?"

Edward and I exchanged glances before laughing.

"Looks like you were doing the same, sweetheart. Can we get a little sneak peek?" I asked as I pointed to the bag she was carrying. Giggling, she blushed again.

"No, you may not peek, naughty boy. If I'm going to be on time for our date, I have to run." She gave us each a sweet peck on the lips and turned to leave. "Don't forget to text me the address I need to meet you at. See you later, boys." She gave us a small wave and climbed into a huge red truck that looked older than all of us combined.

**EPOV**

Jasper texted Bella with the house address as soon as we took a few steps into the store. It was a happy coincidence to literally run into Bella, but it just reminded me of how much I missed her already. _What will it be like when we're apart for weeks?_ I sighed as we began our shopping.

Jasper picked up a few funny looking toys and I shook my head no. Finally, we made our way to the battery operated devices and picked out a vibrator that seemed fun to use. We went to the BDSM section and grabbed a pair of play handcuffs and a soft, velvety leather flogger with pink tails. On a whim, we ended up buying a book of erotica to include in our care package which we decided to send a few weeks later.

We paid and left, making our way over to the mall so we could buy some lingerie. It would also go in the care package, contingent upon Bella wanting to continue to see where things led.

Jasper wanted to get the white lace panty and bra set and I wanted the navy silk boy shorts and bra, so we compromised and got both, as well as three short, silk nightgowns. I had to fight the urge to take a side trip to the bathroom for some relief, imagining Bella in them. I could see Jasper feeling the same way.

_I just realized that I have utterly no idea what to wear to dinner... as much as I'd like to show up naked_

_I don't think getting thrown out would be ideal for the Chief's daughter. Help? xoxo, b_

_Fuck. Bella, naked, bent over a table... _I was having trouble keeping my thoughts clean.

_You are a cruel woman, you know that, right? mmph.,. Naked Bella. J&I are both going in khakis and button downs, hopefully that helps. xxoo, E_

We made one last stop at Target to purchase a web cam for Bella. That was something Jasper and I talked about the night before and agreed to get. We had no idea what kind of computer she had, or if she even already had a cam, but we wanted to be able to video chat with her while we were separated. Jasper and I both used Macs, so our laptops had built-in cams.

When we got back to the house, I asked Mom if she had some spare Christmas wrapping paper. She looked at me with a questioning expression, but I just explained we had some last minute gifts to wrap before we saw our friend that evening.

After everything was boxed, I safely tucked our care package items away in my luggage. Quickly wrapping the items we were taking to dinner, I made sure to keep our naughty gifts (the flogger, handcuffs, and vibrator) and the webcam separate so we could exchange them after our talk with Bella, and once we were away from the restaurant. Jasper and I agreed it was a better idea to talk first, exchange gifts second, in case we parted ways as friends at the end of the evening.

I looked at the clock and realized we had just under an hour to get ready, so I checked on Jasper (he was checking his email) and then hopped in the shower. When I was done, I wrapped a towel around my waist and peeked in on Jasper again since he'd asked for me to let him know when I was done so he could take a turn.

I leaned in the guest room doorway, smiling at Jasper still in front of his computer. He looked at me, or rather, my body, and bit his lip.

"Edward, go put some clothes on before I'm forced to ravage you right here and now, please."

"I just wanted to let you know I was done with the shower, Jazz. See you in a few."

I dressed for our date in khakis and a button down shirt. We planned to take Bella to C'est Si Bon in Port Angeles and we wanted to look and smell nice. I walked out of my room and noticed Jasper dressed similarly.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be."

We walked downstairs, Jasper pinching my ass once or twice, making me yelp.

I found Mom in the living room watching TV and let her know that we would be back late, not to bother waiting up for us. She still had that curious expression on her face, but she let it go for the moment. I'd seen the look enough, though, to know that we would have to explain soon. _Ah well, I'll worry about it tomorrow._

I grabbed Bella's gifts from the table and we made our way to wait for her in the driveway. As much as she wasn't ready to introduce us to Charlie, we weren't ready to introduce her to Mom and Dad either.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Many thanks to siouxchef, my frantabulous beta. **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_I grabbed Bella's gifts from the table and we made our way to wait for her in the driveway. As much as she wasn't ready to introduce us to Charlie, we weren't ready to introduce her to Mom and Dad either._

**EsmePOV**

I watched my boys leave the house, going outside to wait for their friend. I was thankful for the chance to sit and think without them watching me and without my dear Carlisle there.

I chewed on my lip as I tuned out the TV that was still on. I had long ago accepted that the boys were gay, and in a relationship with each other, since they moved out to Chicago. I had no problem with it, I just wanted my boys to be happy. My husband might have seen it differently, but I was hoping that I could convince him otherwise.

I heard the rattle of an ancient, poorly taken care of auto in the driveway and raced to the window so I could spy on my children. They didn't want to introduce me to their friend, fine, I'd have to find out who it was the hard way.

Before the driver could even get out of the rusty, old truck, I knew who it was. My mouth dropped open in shock. _Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella?_

I watched as she hopped out of her car and raced over to Jasper and Edward, throwing herself into their arms. They hadn't even been friendly in high school, so I was slightly surprised. Plus, everyone in town knew she was at Harvard Law (_Good for you, dear_), so they couldn't have met again in Chicago.

Then, before my very eyes, she shared a passionate kiss with Edward and Jasper each, before they climbed into Edward's car. I caught a glimpse of Edward's hand on Jasper's backside as they rushed to the Volvo.

I sat back down on the couch after they sped away and I couldn't help but feel more confused than I was before. Bella kissed them both, but Edward and Jasper still grabbed at each other?

_Those boys have some serious explaining to do in the morning._

**BPOV**

I was nervous getting ready for the date. Hell, I was nervous about everything. I was thankful for the solitude that Charlie and I had afforded each other through the years I was living with him – it now gave me an opportunity to think things out without seeming like I was avoiding him.

I dressed simply but nicely. My hair was down and naturally wavy, my dress was black and short, my makeup was light. I stepped into some very scary, yet very sexy black leather boots, and I was ready to go.

I rushed out the door and into my old beat up truck. _How I have missed this truck. _The vibrations from the truck were doing nothing to ease my body's desires. In fact, they were only revving me up more. I was determined that we would talk like adults before anything, if anything, sexual happened.

I followed the directions way out of town, to a driveway that I missed, twice. I hoped they couldn't see the main road from the house or I would never hear the end of having to turn around three times to find them.

_Nope, they certainly can't see the road from the house._

I whistled under my breath as I finished the mile-long drive to the house. I squealed when I saw that the boys were waiting outside for me. Not meeting parents right then would be a very good thing. Pulling my truck off to the side, I threw myself into Edward and Jasper's waiting arms. After a brief, passionate kiss with each of them, we were ready to go.

"So, I figured I could drive the rental and we could leave the truck here? My mom knows that we're taking a friend out, she won't mind," Edward said.

He smiled at me and my knees momentarily faltered as he led the way to the car. I grinned as I saw Edward pat Jasper's ass.

We got in, me riding shotgun, and made the hour long drive to Port Angeles in about half an hour. I've never been so scared in my life as I was with Edward at the wheel. In the back of my mind, however, all I could think about was how sexy and happy he looked racing down the road.

We pulled up to the restaurant and hopped out, grabbing all of our gifts to exchange after dinner. I really hoped they liked what I picked out for them. Edward had made reservations under his name for a circular booth in the back. It was secluded and dark, and I could sit between them without having to worry about turning a chair one way or the other.

The waitress came and took our orders. She was nice, she didn't try to flirt with either of my boys, which I appreciated. Once we ordered, the boys sat back and gestured for me to start. I wasn't sure how to begin.

"To be honest, my head is all over the place right now. My thoughts aren't really in any kind of order. If you'd just give me a moment to try and think this through. I apologize in advance if it comes out jumbled when I come back."

I smiled at each of them, then excused myself to the bathroom. I had to pull myself together, but my brain only wanted to think about sex. Shaking my head to clear it and splashing some cold water on my face to calm myself, I looked in the mirror.

_Get a grip! Look, what's the worst that can happen? They say no to a relationship and say yes to occasional booty calls? Would that be such a bad thing?_

I calmly walked back to our table and Jasper stood up so that I could slide into the booth. Dinner had arrived while I was in the bathroom, so I had a few more moments to collect my thoughts before they expected me to speak.

"That was amazing, guys. I should let you treat me to dinner more often," I said, once we were finished eating.

Edward and Jasper laughed and I blushed slightly at what I had just inferred. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for my speech. Taking one of Jasper's hands and one of Edward's hands in my own, I began. No matter the outcome of the conversation we were about to have, I knew that I could take some strength and courage from their touch.

"I really like you two. I know that sounds childish, but I'm not sure how else to say it. As awkward as this may be, I can see that the two of you are in love, and I'm honored that you might want me to be a part of that. Honored, and more than a little turned on."

The three of us laughed at that and Jasper began to draw circles on my thigh, as Edward held my gaze.

"I would really like the opportunity to take this out of the bedroom. To see where we could go with things as a trio. I know that I live in Boston right now, but that's only right now. I only have another year and a half to finish..." I cut myself off before I sounded like I was whining and begging.

Jasper and Edward were smiling and looking into each other's eyes. I wasn't sure if it was laughter at me or happiness with my little speech, so I cleared my throat to remind them I was still there. Jasper leaned over to kiss the side of my neck and he turned me to face Edward. I guess the silent communication was so they could decide on a spokesperson. I fought to keep my eyes open as Jasper continued his assault on my neck, while sliding his hand up my inner thigh, underneath my dress.

My breathing was labored, at best, when Edward started talking. I couldn't help myself; I slouched and spread my legs wide enough for Jasper to stroke my panties. He whispered in my ear, his voice husky and dripping sex.

"Pay attention to Edward now, you'll want to hear what he has to say. If you're a good girl, you can have one of your Christmas presents when he's done."

Whimpering, I forced myself to block out Jasper and focus on Edward.

"Bella, we've come to the same conclusion as you. Honestly, your presence in our lives for the last few days has strengthened and changed our relationship dramatically. We really like you, too. We would love the chance to explore something as a trio. I – we – think it could be very rewarding for all of us." I was trying to focus on his words, on the things he was saying. I knew it was important that I listen, but it was incredibly difficult with Jasper's hands working their magic.

I decided that looking at and focusing on Edward was a very pleasant thing to do. His messy bronze hair, his swoon-worthy crooked smile, the way his white button down shirt clung to his chest; all of those things helped me to focus on him. I watched his hands as he slipped one into his front pocket and pulled out what looked like a tiny remote. I arched an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, this? Bella, this is the remote for the Christmas gift Jasper was just telling you about."

The words made sense, but somehow, I couldn't understand them. I had let my concentration slip though, and I felt Jasper's fingers had found their way into my panties. He was slipping something behind the fabric of my underwear, and then it started to vibrate.

My eyes rolled up into my head as my head fell back and onto Jasper's shoulder. I suppressed the urge to moan loudly, remembering we were in a public place. Once I had that thought, though, it made everything so much more exciting. I squirmed in my seat. Edward had the tiny vibrator on its lowest setting.

"Ah, ah, ah, Bella, it'll get turned up only when we're ready for it. You've tortured us enough over the last few days, I think it's only fair that we have our turn," Jasper said.

_Oh, these boys are EVIL... Mmmmm, it's almost as good as my truck._

**JPOV**

As Bella excused herself to the bathroom, I leaned over to talk to Edward, then immediately lost track of what I was thinking when I caught his scent.

"Mmmm, ah... uh... I _had_ a thought, but it's gone now," I muttered.

I felt Edward's chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"It's okay, Jazz, sometimes I forget what I was thinking when you're this close, too."

Feeling him brush his long, slender fingers up the inseam of my pants, I fought to keep my breathing in control.

"I remember now," I whispered.

I watched his face as it fell from a smirk, to a confused frown.

"I do THAT, and you suddenly remember what you were thinking? I must be losing my touch."

"You are not losing anything. No, what I was thinking is, if Bella says what I think she's gonna say, then we should give her one of her gifts a little early. To tease her like she's been teasing us."

His handsome face lit up with excitement as he realized what I meant.

"Okay, but I get to hold the remote and you slip it into her panties."

Smiling at each other like a couple of loons, I pulled the gift in question out of one of the bags we'd brought in from the car. I tore the package open quickly and palmed the bullet, slipping the remote into his pocket.

We pulled back from each other just in time. Our food arrived, and a moment later, Bella came back from the bathroom.

I was actually quite hungry. It wasn't Esme's home cooking, but it was pretty good. After we ate, Bella explained that she wanted to try and see how things would work between the three of us. I looked into Edward's eyes once she finished talking, trying to convey that we were putting the plan into action.

_I refuse to worry about the Boston/Chicago thing right now. That will all work out._

I pulled Bella to me and nibbled on her neck; I'd almost forgotten how good she tasted. I began to lazily draw patterns on her thigh, inching my way up her dress. _God she looks fantastic tonight. _While Edward was distracting her, I slipped the bullet into her already wet panties.

Edward turned it on and Bella's breath left her in a rush as she threw her head back onto my shoulder. I felt her squirm in her seat and I whispered in her ear. "Ah, ah, ah, Bella, it'll get turned up only when we're ready for it. You've tortured us enough over the last few days, I think it's only fair that we have our turn."

I watched as Edward teased her, keeping her on the brink by turning the speed up and down with no rhythm. She was letting out little whimpers and groans, inadvertently rubbing up against me in the process.

I looked at Edward with desperate eyes. He laughed and turned it back down to low as he reached over and tweaked Bella's nipple through her dress. Reaching around her back, he began stroking my side softly.

"Does anyone want dessert, or do we want to go somewhere a little more... private?" I nearly cried when he asked, but Bella was the one to respond.

"Why don't we get some dessert to go?"

**EPOV**

When Bella looked at me with lust-glazed eyes and suggested some dessert to go, my pants got uncomfortably tight. I almost suggested we stay and talk more, but I was unsure how much more I could take.

I gestured to the waitress and ordered three servings of strawberry sorbet to go, along with the check, as soon as possible. She looked at us strangely and I was sure that we made an interesting picture. Bella was leaning up against Jasper's chest, breathing heavy and her face flushed, Jasper looking panicked and pained, ready to leave, and me, calmly requesting the check.

We got the check and I paid. As we got up to leave, I saw that Bella's legs were not fully cooperating, so I wrapped my arm around her waist to help her walk, and Jasper grabbed the gifts. While I was holding her, I took the chance to turn her little vibrator up to the high setting. Once we were outside the restaurant, she paused and turned to face me. I could feel her body tense as she was overwhelmed by her orgasm, face burrowed into my chest to hide her reaction from anyone that might be around.

"That was the first of many for this evening, love," I whispered as I kissed her lips.

She panted in my face and shot me what I was sure was supposed to be a menacing glare, but it came out looking like she was begging for more. Jasper put the gifts in the trunk as I placed Bella in the backseat, buckling her in. She grabbed me and pulled my face to hers for a searing kiss. I stroked my tongue with hers and let out a groan when I felt Jasper come up behind me and press his erection into my ass.

I pulled away when I felt her fingers groping in my pocket. I knew what she was looking for, and she couldn't have it yet. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it over my shoulder to Jasper, who was now licking the side of my neck.

"Is this what you were looking for?" I asked.

She frowned and tried to retort, but I placed a silencing kiss on her lips and pulled away again.

"Be a good girl and Jasper and I will leave it on high for the drive," I said.

Shutting the door, I turned to give my Jasper a kiss before departing.

_Wait... MY Jasper?? Since when is he my Jasper instead of 'my best friend' Jasper? Bella is a dangerous creature to have me thinking this way, getting my hopes up about the three of us._

I sighed as I climbed into the driver's side. Jasper turned Bella's toy on high and leaned over to me.

"I hope you have a plan for where we're going, because I need both of you out of your clothes soon." He punctuated his statement by grabbing me roughly through my pants and stroking me until my eyes crossed.

"I thought ahead and figured this was a possibility. We have a hotel room waiting for us," I growled to him.Jasper laughed at my excitement as we peeled away from the curb and headed to the biggest hotel in town.

"Sometimes, you're such a Boy Scout. I think it's kinda sexy in an 'always be prepared' sort of way."

I snorted at Jasper's comment. He was the Boy Scout, not me. I checked in as Jasper grabbed Bella from the car. Luckily, it was one of those tourist trap hotels with private cottages, so we didn't have to endure the stares of employees when the three of us went into a room with one bed.

I grabbed the gifts out of the car and unlocked the door to the cottage, letting Jasper and Bella in first. He placed her on the bed and we watched as she writhed, rubbing her legs together and letting out breathy moans.

"You two better get naked and join me before I do something myself and decide to not let you touch me."

As soon as she said that, I was struggling to get the buttons of my shirt undone. Another breathy moan from Bella made me pause and focus back on her.

"No, I have a better idea. Undress each other, slowly. I wanna watch," she said.

I turned back to Jasper who was leaning in to capture my lips with his. Reaching up, I ran my fingers through his silky hair, tugging on it a bit to get him closer to me. He took one stumbling step and our bodies crashed together as our tongues slid against each other. I slowly brought my hands down his arms, stroking him, before reaching to undo the buttons on his shirt.

He had already pulled my shirt off to my elbows. I reluctantly removed my hands from his chest so he could pull the offending garment the rest of the way off. I slid his shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor before pulling him back to me for another kiss.

Our fingers worked fast to get our belts undone and off before attacking the zippers on our pants. I toed my shoes and socks off quickly as my pants and boxers fell to the floor, and I stepped out of them.

I gracefully lowered to my knees, brushing along Jasper's entire body the whole way down. When I was eye level with his half-undone pants, I looked up at him from under my eyelashes. He let out a muttered "fuck" before I fished removing his pants and boxers, grazing his long legs with my fingertips all the way to the floor.

He stepped out of his pants and turned to Bella on the bed, which caused his cock to hit me in the face. Without thinking, I took it into my mouth and sucked hard. He frantically pulled my hair, not sure if he wanted me to continue or stop. I ran my tongue around the head of his cock and took him all the way into the back of my throat as a response.

It was too much for him, he'd been teased for far too long. He came in my mouth with a vengeance, and I happily swallowed it all. I looked up at Bella after I released him. She had clearly come again while she was watching.

Her dress was pulled up, exposing most of her body to my gaze. She had undone her bra, it was hanging from her body and she had one hand underneath it, pinching and pulling at her nipples. Her panties looked soaked, and she had her other hand over the top of them, pressing the bullet onto her clit. Her face was flushed and she was panting. In short, she was beautiful.

I climbed onto the bed on all fours until I was hovering over her body, slick with a light layer of sweat and glowing with excitement. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down to her, roughly shoving her tongue into my mouth, trying to get a taste of Jasper. She released my mouth and I went to work on her neck, knowing it was a sensitive spot for her.

"Fuck that feels good. You sucking Jasper's cock is the hottest thing I've ever seen. I hope you never get tired of doing it, because I know I'll never get tired of watching it."

The words came out low and sexy as she spoke. I growled and bit down on the flesh where her neck met her shoulder. She arched her body up into mine. I became aware that Jasper had joined us on the bed. He was behind me, rubbing my ass and the back of my thighs. I could feel his renewed erection on the back of my leg.

"Poor Edward hasn't come yet, Bella. What should we do about that? You know..." His voice trailed off and I could feel my cock leaking at the sound of it. He leaned over my body, pressing his body against mine, so that he was speaking to Bella over my shoulder.

"Last time, you were in the middle, Bella. How about we make it an Edward sandwich this time?" Jasper asked.

Bella groaned and nodded her head as we tried to remove the rest of her clothing as fast as possible. I whimpered at the feeling of loss when Jasper got off the bed to grab the necessities. He was back in mere seconds, stretching my opening with his lubed fingers as I shoved my ass back toward him. He gave Bella a condom and she rolled it onto me, giving me a good, hard stroke before laying back down and looking like the wanton vixen she was.

I felt Jazz press against my ass and I used his momentum to thrust into Bella. We were careful to keep as much weight as we could off her, but she kept pulling me down onto her. She lifted her legs to wrap them around me and ended up hooking them around Jasper's ass, because were were all so closely attached.

There was nothing but the sound of slapping flesh and our harsh breaths as Jazz fucked me and I fucked Bella. I was so close; I had been on the edge at the beginning, but I held on hoping to get Bella off one more time. I felt her nails digging into my shoulders as she let out a particularly loud "fuck" and I felt her walls clench around me, taking me with her over the edge.

A few hard thrusts later, Jasper was pulsing in my ass and yelling my name. We collapsed in a tangle of limbs on the bed, panting.

**JPOV**

We needed to talk more. We needed to open presents. We needed to get home sometime that night. All of those things I knew, and yet, I could barely make myself pull away from Edward. Eventually, common sense prevailed and I disposed of the latex. Splashing some water on my face, I grabbed a washcloth for the two people still waiting for me on the bed.

As I reached the door frame and looked into the room, I saw Edward gently caressing Bella and it struck me again that what we were doing was so much more than sex. Even though we were having a lot of sex, I knew that the three of us were bonded on another level; we shared similar interests and I suspected we would get along in most of the other areas of our lives. We would continue to have sex, _amazing sex_, but I could feel the deeper emotions building and binding us together.

I walked back to the bed and we cleaned up a bit, each of us taking turns wiping down someone else's body. We sat on the bed, our legs crossed, in a circle with our knees touching. Edward got up to grab the pile of gifts by the door and placed them in the center of the bed.

"Okay, so I have two kinds of gifts for you two. One is for the bedroom, and the other I got in hopes of being invited to your apartment again." She blushed at her admission, and I couldn't help but stare in wonder at how she could be embarrassed after what we'd just done.

She handed a bag to me and a bag to Edward, keeping the big box over by her. I peeked in the bag and felt the urge to blush myself. Inside was a pair of handcuffs and a royal blue silk scarf. I pulled the items out of the bag and held them up for Edward's inspection.

His eyes dilated and I saw his cock twitch in his lap. _I need to tie that man up... Mmm Edward handcuffed to the bed in our apartment._ My own cock twitched in response to that thought and I pulled myself from the day dreams to see what was in Edward's goody bag.

He held up an emerald green silk scarf and a small book. He handed the book to me. The Polyamory Handbook: A user's guide. Until that point, I had no idea there was a name for what we were doing.

"I thought you'd like the scarves. I would've used them if things had gone a little differently at dinner. The handcuffs, well, I don't think I really need to say anything about those. The book... I bought the book thinking if we're going to pursue something between the three of us, it might come in handy."

Bella smiled at each of us, before passing along the big box.

"This, I'm hoping, is what is going to get me invited back to your apartment. I thought if you two saw it everyday, and used it everyday, you could think of me until I was there." She giggled as she spoke and I was momentarily distracted by the way her breasts bounced.

Edward had already opened the gift - a Tassimo coffee maker. We'd wanted one of those, but never got around to getting one. I was excited, Edward looked like a kid in a candy store with it.

"Bella these gifts are all so great! But, honey, do you really think that we would need a reminder of you?" Edward asked. He pushed the box to the side and slid his body over to her so he could cup her face and look into her eyes.

"Trust me, Bella. I...we, will think of you every day that we're apart. You don't need to leave us reminders, I swear," Edward said.

Bella turned her eyes to me and I nodded my agreement with the statement.

"Bella, you're not a forgettable girl. We will think of you all the time. We already _do_ think of you all the time. I think that we're all in over our heads already. I'm terrified at the fact that you have to go back to Boston while we stay in Chicago." I had slid over to her and cupped the other side of her neck as I was speaking. I meant every word. I already missed her.

"Well, I was thinking about that..." Edward spoke up.

Bella and I turned to him. He was blushing a little bit and the color looked so good on his skin that I reached up and trailed the back of my fingers down his cheek.

"I... uh, I don't know when you fly back to Boston, Bella, but we were supposed to fly home on the 1st. I was thinking that, if no one objects, we could all switch our flights to the 30th, that way we could spend a few days together in Chicago. Ring in the New Year together, give you a good send off, that type of thing?" Edward looked so unsure of himself as he spoke.

Certain he thought he might be overstepping his bounds, I gave him a warm smile and turned to Bella to see what she thought. She was grinning and nodding her head at us.

"You know I couldn't resist the chance to spend more alone time with my boys. Charlie doesn't need me here anyway. I'll have to fly home on the 3rd, but that gives us five days for a proper send off." She blushed at the implications and I repeated my earlier action with Edward on her.

"In keeping with the theme of your gifts, we also got you something practical and something... fun."

I broke the tension by giving Bella her presents. I handed her the web cam first, wanting to explain that before she saw our other gifts and we all got distracted again.

**BPOV**

"A web cam?" I asked.

I couldn't believe that these two had spent this much money on me. I looked at Jasper and Edward as I pulled the item out of its box.

"We thought that during the time between visits, with a web cam we could all still see each other. It's not as good as seeing each other in person and... touching, but it's better than a simple phone call." Edward grinned as he spoke. I could certainly think of a few things it would come in handy for, as I grinned back.

"OH! Speaking of visits, I was thinking that you two could come out to Boston during spring break. I could show you around the city and try to convince you to move there with me. You know Jazz, the New England Revolution is a pretty good soccer team. A friend of mine dragged me to a couple of games because she's got a crush on the forward, Taylor Twellman."

I giggled at the thought of Angela's face when she dragged me to see that soccer game - I hadn't wanted to go. I let my eyes roam up and down Jasper's naked form while his attention was distracted. There was only one word going through my head: yummy.

Edward noticed my preoccupation and called me on it. "Yeah, I know Bella. I'd keep him like this all the time if he'd let me."

I blushed and teased back "Hmm, well Doctor Cullen, you're no slouch yourself."

"Now, before we get distracted and go there again, Bella has made an excellent point. We should totally let her be our host in Boston for a week. We should give it a chance. Beyond that, we have one more gift for you. Here you go."

Jasper handed me the last gift and I ripped the package open with gusto. I couldn't wait to see what these clever boys had gotten me from the sex shop.

Inside the box was another pair of play handcuffs and a soft, velvety leather flogger with pink tails. I took it out and gave it an experimental flick. The snapping sound it made in the air made me flinch, but Edward's eyes darkened with lust.

"Hmm, I think the good doctor likes this. We should save it for Chicago, I think." I smiled and placed everything back in their respective boxes before looking around the room for my clothes.

"Guys, this has been wonderful, but I told Charlie that I wouldn't be home too late, and I'm sure that Carlisle and Esme are expecting you home sometime tonight, too. Let's get dressed and get out of here."

I looked at Jazz and he looked like someone had run over his dog. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know... Me too. But, we have five days of privacy and no sneaking around in Chicago, and only three days left here."

He still looked sad. so I threw something else at him.

"I tell you what. I'll give you my plane ticket and I won't complain at all about how you arrange the new flights. I promise not to bitch about spending unnecessary money or anything."

I smiled, as that seemed to get him moving. Edward checked out of the hotel while Jasper and I packed the car. The ride back to Forks was subdued. We were all lost in thoughts about what we'd talked about and the gifts we'd given each other.

I, for one, was so excited that they wanted to try a relationship. They were willing to take on the baggage that was Bella into their lives. I was feeling a million things, not the least of which was raging lust. Once we were all in one spot, I'd have two incredibly hot, intelligent, kind, wonderful guys in my bed. I shivered just thinking about it. Plus, I was invited to watch them be together. That had never been a fantasy of mine, but the first time I saw them kiss, my heart rate shot off the charts.

We pulled up in front of their house much sooner than I had anticipated. Just in case someone happened to be looking out the windows, we gave little kisses to each other before getting out of the car. They helped me load my gifts into the truck and made me promise to text them once I got home safely. I hauled myself into the truck with tears in my eyes. It was silly, I was going to see them in three days, if not before. I just didn't want to go.

_How in the world did I go from being so solitary to feeling like I couldn't be without these two, in such a short amount of time? _

I blew a kiss into the rear view mirror as I drove away.

**EsmePOV**

I hurried from the window and threw myself onto the couch when I saw Bella's truck pulling away. Even with all evening to think, I still couldn't wrap my head around everything. I had no idea what those boys were thinking.

I heard the door open and pretended to be occupied with the television. I turned around and looked at them. Both Jasper and Edward looked happy and... surprised.

"Hi boys! I wasn't waiting up for you, I was just watching..." I trailed off as I realized what was on the TV. I heard uproarious laughter from the direction of the door.

"You... You were watching the Red Shoe Diaries and not waiting up for us, Mom?" Jasper barely contained his laughter to get the words out. Once he was finished talking, I heard a loud "thump" and turned around again. Edward was laughing so hard, he'd fallen to the floor.

_Hahaha, so funny Edward. Make fun of your poor mother. See how you like this!_

"So, how long have you boys been sleeping together?"

I used my most innocent expression when I asked. That time it was Jasper who fell to the floor, and not with laughter. I fought back a triumphant grin.

_I'm not going crazy, I knew it!_

"Come sit down boys and let's chat, shall we?"

I patted the couch on either side of me and waited for them collect themselves and come over. Being the kind, wonderful, mom that I am, I let them sit next to each other.

"Who wants to start?" I asked.

They exchanged nervous glances.

"If one of you starts, you might answer all of my questions before we all have to sit through the embarrassment of me asking them out loud."

Edward looked like a steamed lobster, the poor thing was so red. So, I turned to Jasper. It did not escape my notice that he was rubbing soothing circles on Edward's back.

"We, uh, we... It started after we left for Chicago," Jasper explained.

Jasper never blushed, ever. But I do believe I saw the hint of a pink on his cheeks at that moment.

"I know this might be weird or hard for you to understand but, we're really happy Mom," Edward said before he reached over and took Jasper's hand. With that little touch, I watched both of their faces light up. I'd never seen either of them so happy.

"First, I'd like to say that I'm really happy for the two of you. Seeing you now without my blinders on so to speak, you look at each other like your father and I look at each other. That is a precious thing, no matter what form it comes in."

I smiled that the boys and Edward threw his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. He hadn't done since he was a little boy. My heart melted. He pulled back and Jasper repeated the act. I felt tears in my eyes.

"I do have one question, though. Who was your friend? After this, you both know that you can tell me anything." I looked from one to the other and saw a silent conversation. I felt like an intruder, but I'm their mother, I deserved to know.

"Well, that's the hardest thing to explain. Umm, that was Bella Swan. She was in our graduating class in high school. You remember her?" Jasper offered.

I nodded, keeping my mouth shut in the hopes that they would elaborate.

"See, she was flying home from Boston and we met up in the airport in Chicago. She was on the same flight as us, the one that was canceled? And well, we really like her and she likes us and we are thinking about ." Edward stammered his way through that explanation and sped up his speaking at the end.

I sat, trying to think about and absorb what he said. I had assumed they were gay, but now they were in a relationship with a girl? All three of them? It was a lot to take in. I must have been quiet for too long, because Jasper started to fidget.

"No, I'm not disapproving, just a little... Well, it's a lot to process at once. Once again, I'm very happy for you and, if this is what you want, I will support you whole heartedly." I bit my lip, something that I was beginning to realize was a very bad habit to pick up this late in life.

"Having said that, let's leave your father in the dark about all of this for a bit. It will give you time to figure out this relationship with Bella, and give me time to find out how to make him all okay with it. Is that okay, boys?"

They smiled at me and I knew that we all had the same thought.

"Okay, that's enough for tonight. We'll have a chance to talk again before you leave. Go to bed, boys." Edward looked at me nervously. _Oh, no. Now what?_

"Well, we were talking to Bella tonight and we're going to go back to Chicago a little earlier than we thought. So that we can... continue to get to know each other a little better? And so that we can figure out how this is going to work." Edward smiled at me and I nearly cried. I hated to let them leave early, but in all his life, I'd never seen him so happy.

"Well, as long as you aren't leaving tomorrow, we'll talk it all out. Now go to bed! Before I have to spank you both." I smiled and waved a hand in the direction of the stairs. Edward blushed again.

_Oh my lord, I don't even want to know._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks are owed to NaughtyPastryChef, who began this story with me. Also, a huge, heaping plop of thanks to siouxchef, the best beta a girl could ask for.**

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

"_Well, as long as you aren't leaving tomorrow, we'll talk it all out. Now go to bed! Before I have to spank you both." I smiled and waved a hand in the direction of the stairs. Edward blushed crimson again._

_Oh my lord, I don't think I want to know._

**BPOV**

_Two days, it's just two more days._

I tried to keep busy the day after our date. Keep my mind off the boys. _My boys._ It was no use. Time for a text.

_I can't get you two out of my head... miss you. Making plans for us in  
Chicago... cannot wait. xoxo,b_

I texted Jasper, then Edward.

_Are we going out for New Year's or staying in? Miss you.  
xoxo,b_

I was fixing myself lunch since Charlie was out fishing, when I got a text back from each of them. I literally did a happy dance around the kitchen before even reading them.

_Mmm, love, we are absolutely staying in. I/we do not want  
__to share you any more than necessary before you have  
__to leave. We will be gracious hosts, though, and show you some of the city  
while you are you, xxoo, E_

_So lucky. I am so, so lucky._

_Plans? Good plans, I hope... Can't wait to see you either, darlin'.  
Two more days. smooches, J_

Jasper's accent, even in his texts, made me laugh.

_I am sure you will be the two best tour guides in Chicago.  
At least, the two hottest. licks & nibbles, b_

Yep, it was official; I was totally falling for these two.

_Good plans? You don't like naughty plans? ;) kisses, b_

Alright, I had to busy myself doing something other than texting them, so I decided to glance in my room and see if there was anything important I needed to bring back with me on this trip.

Telling Charlie I was leaving early wasn't difficult, per se, but he didn't seem pleased, either. I knew he'd be in safe hands with Sue, so I tried not to feel too guilty.

I had texted my flight confirmation number to Jasper earlier in the morning so he could swap our tickets around. I wasn't sure how he got the reservations agent to do it, since they aren't supposed to change flights except for passengers directly; he must have used a lot of charm. He texted me back to let me know the flights were arranged and I needed to meet them at the ticket counter on the 30th at noon for our 1:30PM flight.

I found a few books I packed in my suitcase and lounged on my bed to read for a bit when I heard my phone beep again with a text. _Those naughty boys... _

It was a photo message, of Edward and Jasper kissing, with the caption

_wish you were here... _

Are they seriously trying to fucking kill me? OMG.

I laid back on my bed, closed my eyes and thought about them kissing, licking and touching each other. It was too much. I slid my sweatpants off and threw my t-shirt over my head as fast as I could. _Two can play at this game, boys._

I dug through my dresser and suitcase. Surely, I could find at least one decent bra and panty set?!? I began to curse my previous "comfort over hot factor" wardrobe policy.

I finally gave in, opting for a pair of white bikini cotton panties and a white cotton bra with a floral print. I laid back on the bed, lowered one cup of my bra and took a photo of my fingers pinching my nipple, and sent it to Jasper

_mmm, wish YOU were HERE..._

OK, so the text probably had more of an effect on me than them. I rubbed my legs together, desperate for friction. I set my phone down and closed my eyes, thinking of the two of them. I cursed the fact that they could be together while I was stuck here with Charlie.

My phone chirped again.

_You naughty little vixen.. if we were there, we would each have one  
of your pretty pink nipples in our mouths. Would you like that?_

Oh, fuck. I set the phone down, not bothering to reply just yet, and rummaged through my gift bags from the boys. I found the bullet, but could not find the remote for the life of me. Frustrated, I gave up and let my hand trail down my body and inside my panties. I brought myself to a quick orgasm, knowing just how and where to touch. I got up to use the restroom and then texted them back.

_Time to get on our flight, yet? *whimper*  
no more teasing, boys, especially since you took the remote! SO EVIL._

Jasper texted me back almost immediately.

_Who, me? Evil? You ain't seen nuthin' yet baby. ;)  
long, slow licks, just where you like 'em – J_

I realized I was in serious trouble with those two.

I tried to keep the messaging down for the rest of the day; a girl could only take so much. My final text of the night was at bedtime, pathetically early at ten, but I couldn't bring myself to stay awake. I blamed my two boyfriends for keeping me on edge all day.

_My two boyfriends. _

I fell asleep with that through running through my head. Shit, I could barely manage one boyfriend sometimes, how was I going to handle two? _Handle two.. mmm._ I couldn't get my mind out of the gutter. Of course, all I dreamed of that night was Jasper and Edward.

**EPOV**

Jasper and I decided to have a little fun, texting Bella the image of us kissing. He snuck into my room and we laid on my bed for a while, talking. Mostly we were figuring out the travel arrangements, but then he had the idea for us to kiss and send Bella a text since she had been teasing us.

"Is it weird that we're texting our girlfriend a photo of us making out?"

"Not as weird as us having a girlfriend," Jasper laughed. I supposed he had a point.

The kiss led to a little groping, but I knew Jasper couldn't keep quiet, so we had to cut things short. _Cold shower, here I come._

After lunch, Jasper phoned the airline to get our flights changed, making sure our seats were together. I wasn't sure how he did it, but he sweet talked the employee into changing even Bella's ticket, although she wasn't around to give her 'okay' for it.

Of course I was sitting next to Jasper at the end of their conversation, rubbing my hand up and down his thigh. Carlisle was at work and Esme was out shopping, so we felt safe for the moment. I began to kiss his neck, distracting him, and he swatted me away. I pretend to look hurt for a moment, but kept my hand on his leg.

Once he got the new confirmation numbers, his hand landed on mine and squeezed. He hung up and explained it to me while he texted Bella the new information.

I couldn't help it, I was so smitten, so stuck in our newly acknowledged feelings. I leaned over and kissed him with all the passion I had.

"Jazz, I can't wait to be back home with you."

"I know, and we're lucky enough to get a few days with Bella, too. It almost seems too good to be true."

We heard Mom calling us for lunch, _guess she's home from shopping, _so we wandered downstairs to the kitchen. She made us tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

We sat down and Mom sat, too.

"So, boys, is Bella going to move?"

"We don't know yet, Mom. Things are still so new. We all obviously have strong feelings for each other, but it's complicated. I don't want to leave school and Jasper doesn't want to switch teams right now – he's locked into a contract. Bella's going to Harvard, and who knows yet if we're even compatible long term. She's going to stay with us for five days when we get back, then we agreed to fly out and visit her during Spring Break to see Boston."

"That seems reasonable. You boys sure are being level headed about this," she laughed.

"I think we would feel terrible if anyone moved and things didn't work out, you know? We all just want what's best for all of us," Jasper explained.

"Well, I trust you will make the right choices and decisions for yourselves, and I know you'll protect Bella as well. You're good boys. I love you both dearly, I hope you know that."

She took a hand from each of us and squeezed before sitting back to enjoy her coffee.

"We love you too, Mom." I smiled at her. _Best. Mom. Ever._

Mental note: send Mom flowers when we get home.

That night, Jasper and I settled in to watch a movie in the theater. Carlisle was home from work, so the four of us decided to watch _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. A few minutes after we started the movie, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I heard Jasper's phone chirp a few seconds later.

_Goodnight, my sweet boys. One more day and then fun in Chicago! xoxo,b_

I smiled at Jasper and we both put our phones away to concentrate on the movie again.

Once it was over, Jasper and I went upstairs to go to bed and Mom and Dad stayed downstairs to watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_, which Jazz and I had already seen.

After we were out of the room, I took Jasper's hand in mine. We walked up to our rooms giving each other little loving pecks and touches on the way. It almost felt like a first date when I got to the door of the guest room and leaned against the frame, watching Jasper get ready for bed.

He slid off his clothes and put on his flannel pajama pants and I was sorely tempted to jump him, but we just weren't going to be afforded the privacy we had the other night, and I knew he was tired.

Once he was changed, he walked over to me and slid his arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Edward," he mumbled into my shoulder.

"For what?"

"For this. For Bella. For agreeing to give things a chance. For being you. For loving me. For everything."

He had turned his head to face my neck and when he was done speaking, I leaned down and tilted my head, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I could say the same, you know?" I whispered, barely moving away from his mouth.

He smiled against my lips and gave me one last kiss.

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Jasper."

I fell asleep that night thinking of my boyfriend... and my girlfriend. _Who knew you could have the best of both worlds?_

**JPOV**

I woke up and the first thing to run through my head was _one more day!_

One more day and I would be alone again with Edward and Bella. _I can't wait to put those gifts to __good use._

I was antsy most of the day, as was Edward. We had been exchanging texts with Bella; Charlie left to go fishing again and I wondered if we could have gotten away with leaving even a day earlier than I swapped our tickets to, but banished that thought when I saw Esme. She looked crestfallen that her boys were leaving sooner than planned.

We tried to spend as much time with her as we could. We helped out with a few projects she needed done around the house and then we helped cook dinner.

We all sat down to eat - Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I. It felt... oddly normal. Edward had a hand on my knee at some points during dinner, but we knew better than to get too bold with Carlisle there.

We all watched a movie again that night, _Juno_. I pulled out my phone to send a text. Edward noticed and smiled. We had yet to say goodnight to Bella, so the texts were flowing pretty regularly still.

_You're the cheese to my macaroni. -J_

A few seconds later, Edward's phone buzzed and he looked up at me. I winked at him.

After _Juno_, we all decided it was bedtime. I sent one final text to Bella.

_Goodnight, sweet Bella.. tomorrow feels like the beginning__  
of our new lives together. See you at the airport. Smooches, J_

I waited until Carlisle and Esme went into their room and snuck down to Edward's bedroom, knocking softly before letting myself in. He was laying on his side, black rectangular framed glasses on his face, reading a medical book. He was half under the blankets, bare chest exposed, leaving me wondering if he was completely naked.

"mmph, you have no fucking idea how sexy you look right now." I closed the door and walked over to the bed, pushing him onto his back and straddling him.

He moaned into my mouth, his hands moving up and around my waist, sneaking under my shirt.

"Edward, you're going to have to be quiet if you want to have any fun."

He let out a huff of breath, but made no further noises. I kissed down his chest and slid my hand under the blanket to do a little detective work.

"Edward! You're not wearing any pants..."

He blushed and laughed.

"I was hoping you'd come and see me," he admitted.

"I'm going to do more than see you."

I slipped from the bed, took my pajama pants off, then climbed back in. I slid my body right up next to Edward's. I gave him a deep kiss, sliding my tongue against his lips.

"Jazz, turn around. I want to taste you."

"As you wish, baby."

I turned and moved into a side-laying sixty-nine position, swiping quick licks at the tip of Edward's cock, feeling him do the same. I flexed my hips slightly, begging him to take me into his mouth and he complied. I reciprocated, taking him all the way into my mouth. I moved the hand I wasn't using to hold myself up with and wrapped it around the base of him. Using my saliva as lubrication, I moved my hand and mouth up and down, stroking him harder, giving squeezes and quick tugs.

I could tell neither of us was going to last long, so it didn't surprise me at all when Edward's body tensed and I felt and tasted his release in my mouth. He moaned with my cock in his mouth and a few pumps later, swallowed my cum.

I moved so our heads were together again and we laid side by side for a while, not talking, just enjoying each other wordlessly while holding hands.

I thought I might fall asleep, so I kissed him on the cheek and wished him goodnight before going back to the guest room; all we needed was for Carlisle to discover us together on our last night here.

**BPOV**

I woke up way too early the next morning, considering I had already packed my bags the night before.

I took a leisurely shower, thinking about how I couldn't wait to get back to the boys' roomy shower with them. I let my hands roam my soapy body and enjoyed the warm water. I washed and conditioned my hair, shaved and brushed my teeth before I got out and dressed. I blow-dried my hair, put on a little makeup and did my best to take my time getting ready.

I made some breakfast for Charlie and I - fresh blueberry muffins and coffee. Charlie offered to drive me to the airport and it felt like the least I could let him do, considering I was leaving several days earlier than planned.

At 8:30 we loaded my bags into the cruiser and began the drive to SeaTac, made even longer by the fact that neither Charlie nor I were especially good at talking to each other.

Three and a half hours of mostly silence later, we arrived. I didn't want to seem too excited, but I was bouncing in my seat by the time we got to the airport.

"Gee, Bells, you don't have to look so happy to be leaving again."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm not happy to be leaving you, I'm just excited to get back home and into my routine." I hated lying to him, but there was no way in hell I was ready to tell him any of the real details of where I'd be. Even though I could tell my lie didn't fool him, he didn't push for the truth either.

I gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, promising to call when I got "home" safely. I made my way inside, taking a deep breath once I was out of the cold. I wheeled my bag to the airline check-in desks and saw my handsome men already waiting for me. It took all my restraint not to run to them.

I greeted each of them with a hug and a peck on the cheek. We were in public and I wasn't ready for the stares I was sure would occur if I dared to show any more affection. Jasper led us to the ticketing counter and we all got our bags checked and boarding passes. I looked at my ticket and discovered we were all sitting together in first class; Jasper noticed me peeking.

"No complaining, you promised."

"I know. I won't say a word. I'm just so happy." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. _Five days with them!_

"Do you boys have anything planned for our time in Chicago, yet?"

They exchanged a curious glance and I furrowed my brows.

"We thought we'd take you to see the campus at Northwestern Law, for one. We'll do some of the touristy things like the Navy Pier, perhaps. Mostly, we just want to spend time with you. Time for all of us to get to know each other better and maybe figure some more things out."

"As long as we're together, I don't care what we do."

I smiled and took one of each of their hands, not caring who saw me in the gate seating area. I took out a book and read, Edward listened to music on his iPod and Jasper had a magazine. There was some anxiety in the air between us, maybe because we hadn't seen each other in a few days, maybe because we had all been teasing each other so much the last few days. I was envious they had gotten to spend the last few days together, but I didn't think it had been much easier for them, since I was pretty sure they weren't 'together' in Forks.

Once we heard the boarding call, we all shot out of our seats. _I guess I'm not the only eager one. _I let Jasper and Edward lead the way onto the plane and Edward took the window seat. I sat in the middle and Jasper sat on the aisle. Once we took off, I moved the armrests separating us and I pulled a blanket over me to snuggle up for a nap. I loosened my seatbelt, took my shoes off and put my head in Jasper's lap and my feet up in Edward's. I closed my eyes as Jasper ran a hand through my hair, lulling me to sleep. I could feel Edward's hand on my ankle, snaked up and under my jeans, tracing a pattern against my skin. _Bliss._

**JPOV**

I was still reading my magazine when I saw Bella kick off her shoes, getting comfortable. Honestly, I was a little surprised when she moved to lay between Edward and I. I suppose with the blanket, we might look like three friends, but I could see Edward's hand moving on her leg. I was running a free hand through her silky hair, enjoying the smell of her conditioner that would waft up to me every now and then.

I looked over at Edward and smiled. I finished my magazine and plugged my headset into the armrest, listening to whatever they had on. I leaned my chair back and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, Edward was brushing a hand on my cheek, waking me up as the plane began its descent. I had never slept on an airplane before, never mind nearly the entire flight. I yawned and began to stretch before I realized Bella's head was still in my lap. I traced her face with a fingertip and I saw a lazy smile cross her face.

"Time to get up, beautiful. Did you have a nice nap?" I asked.

"Are we there already?" She yawned and sat up, giving Edward a quick peck on the cheek once she was sitting.

"We are."

She turned and ruffled my hair, letting out a little "yay."

Once we arrived and had our bags, we made our way to the L and were quickly on the way to our apartment. I couldn't help but think about the last time we were on the way there together and had to discreetly readjust myself at my body's reaction to that thought.

Edward checked the mailbox once we were in the building, then we made our way upstairs. I fumbled a little with the lock and finally, we were home.

We weren't exactly sure how the sleeping arrangements were going to work since we had technically never slept together, so Bella left her bags in the living room for now.

It felt a little awkward at first to all be back at the scene of the crime, so to speak. We were hungry, so we decided to have some dinner before.. well, anything else.

Since we hadn't gone grocery shopping on the way home, we just ordered Thai from a place down the road. It arrived in no time and we nearly inhaled our food sitting at the kitchen table, all of us starving from our day of travel.

I heard Bella let out a contended sigh as she put her fork down and looked at us.

"Full?" I smiled.

"That was delicious."

She licked her lips and my pants got a little tight. I felt her foot on my leg, slowly working its way up.

"You know what I could use?"

"What?" Edward asked.

"A nice hot shower. I've been dreaming of that shower since the last time. How do you not just live in there?" She had a light, dreamy quality to her voice.

Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Would you like to shower alone, or would you like company?" He smiled at her when he asked, trying to make sure she knew there was no pressure.

"Company."

She gave us a wicked grin and grabbed one of each of our hands, dragging us to the bathroom. As soon as we were in the room with the door shut, she pushed me against the wall, kissing me, wrapping her hands around my waist. She let out a little hum, then began to speak.

"I've been waiting so long to do that. Do you know how tempting you boys are?"

"We could say the same for you," Edward said.

He walked up behind her and pressed into her, making her press harder into me. He began to kiss her neck, her head tilted to the side. She broke free from my kisses and I began to kiss Edward, feeling her hands roam my body and I let out a small groan. I was sure she could feel my erection by now, pressing into her thigh.

**BPOV**

It took everything I had not to throw them down when we got to the apartment, but the prudent thing was to get some food first. I was actually a little nervous for a moment when the food was gone, but once I let out my happy sigh and saw the book on both of their faces, I knew they were just as excited and nervous as I was.

There we were in the bathroom, not even in the shower yet, and I couldn't stop myself from attacking Jasper. I felt Edward press into me from behind and I moaned. He tilted my head and began kissing, licking and sucking my neck as I kissed Jasper. I felt Jasper move and nearly came on the spot when I realized he was kissing Edward over my shoulder. I moved my hands under Jasper's shirt to remove it, eager to actually make it into the shower – it wasn't just a rouse to get them naked and wet, I felt grimy.

I slipped out from between them and turned on the shower heads. I watched them kiss for a minute and rejoined them, bringing Edward's shirt over his head. _Ah, now they're shirtless and making out. So. Hot._

"Come on, boys, let's get wet," I giggled.

Jasper tugged at my shirt while Edward unbuttoned my jeans. I was left standing there in my cream colored lace bra and panty set, practically panting. They each took a step back to look at me before they continued. When they moved forward to finish undressing me, my hands went to Edward's pants. I made quick work of them, unbuttoning and removing them in one swift movement. I stopped only to place a small kiss on the bulge in his boxers, before tugging those down his legs as well.

I undid Jasper's pants and laughed when I realized he was going commando.

"No boxers, Jazz? I like it..."

He just smiled and blushed a light shade of pink. Once his pants hit the floor and he stepped out, I placed one open-mouthed, wet kiss at the base of his erection, just as I had for Edward.

I opened the shower door and stepped in, enjoying the extra hot water against my skin. I closed my eyes and let the water flow over my hair and down my body. I heard what I assumed was both of the boys enter the shower, and then the door closed.

I opened my eyes and moved my arms around Edward's neck, bringing him close for a kiss. His hands went around my waist as he pulled my body into his with a grunt. His body was wet and slick and I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of me, but this was hardly the place given my penchant for accidental self injury.

I slipped my tongue into Edward's mouth and he playfully nipped at it. I gave him a swat on the ass and heard Jasper laugh.

My swat only seemed to encourage Edward and he began trailing little nibbles down my jawline, neck and chest. He stopped briefly to take each nipple into his mouth and gently suck. Jasper moved behind me and once Edward's mouth left my breasts, Jasper's hands took over. Jasper was pinching and pulling, massaging my breasts as Edward continued nibbling his way down my body. The further he went, the more I leaned against Jasper, unable to hold myself up on my own. My head tilted back, pushing my breasts out further and I closed my eyes.

Edward's mouth reached the apex of my thighs and he swiped his tongue across my clit quickly.

"God, I have missed your taste, Bella."

He closed his mouth around me, sucking my clit between his lips, lowering to dart his tongue all the way into me. Thankfully Jasper was still supporting me with his arms beneath mine, as I bucked my hips against Edward's face. He continued to lick up and down the length of my slit, teasing me, before circling a finger around my opening.

"No teasing, Edward. Please."

It seemed to be all he needed and he began licking, sucking and finger fucking me with fervor.

"Oh God, Edward, don't stop. Please oh please, don't stop."

Jasper gave a hard tug on my nipples and I came quickly and intensely against Edward's mouth with a scream.

Edward slowly withdrew his finger from me, placing soft kisses all over my pussy before standing back up.

A few moments later, I stood up straight, finally able to do so on my own again. I was sure Edward was going to kiss me. Instead, he moved around me to kiss Jasper, who moaned at the contact. I saw Jasper's hand snake down to Edward's hard cock and he began to gently stroke him, Edward's hips thrusting gently.

I giggled and cleared my throat before speaking.

"Bedroom?"

They each reached to turn a shower head off and we stepped out, toweling each other off carefully as we had a few days ago. I let Edward leave the bathroom first and turned to Jasper.

"Jazz, I was thinking we could have a little fun with some of our gifts, what do you say?"

"I like the way you think."

"Grab your handcuffs and meet me in Edward's room, okay?"

He nodded and smiled. I made my way out of the bathroom and over to my bag, unzipping it and getting the handcuffs and flogger. I met Jasper in Edward's room, where Edward was stretched out on the bed, waiting for us.

Edward smiled as he saw me walk in with our toys. I held up the handcuffs and wiggled my eyebrows at Jasper.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yes."

"Safety first, Jazz. Where's your key?"

He handed me the key and I placed it with mine on the bookshelf in the corner.

We each walked to opposite sides of the bed. I laced my hand into Edward's and brought it to my mouth, kissing his palm.

"Edward, we're going to cuff you to the bed, okay?"

Edward nodded, his eyes were already half closed and his erection was literally pulsing in anticipation. I put the handcuff around Edward's wrist first, then around the bedpost. Once Jasper had his side secured, we met at Edward's feet to strategize. Whispering to each other, we came up with our plan. It almost felt like a sports game, as if we should shout "break!" once we were done and ready to put our plan into action.

"Edward, Jasper and I have a plan for you. If you're a good boy, we'll let you enjoy yourself, too. If you're not, we're going to have to punish you. Do you understand?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Ah ah, that just won't do. I need to hear your answer, Edward. You are to speak your answers aloud tonight, got it?"

"Yes."

"Good boy."

I softly stroked up and down his hard cock with my fingertips.

"You are not to cum until I allow you to, Edward. Jasper is going to fuck your mouth and I'm going to ride you while he does that."

I saw Jasper move up to Edward's head, bringing a few pillows with him to allow Edward to be at the proper angle. Once he moved into position, I saw Edward snake his tongue out, seeking contact with Jasper anywhere he could reach.

"My, my. We're eager to please, aren't we Edward."

"Yes," he moaned.

Jasper straddled Edward's chest, moving his body into position. I heard him groan as Edward took him into his mouth and he leaned over slightly, allowing himself more control. I could see Jasper's ass dimple as he flexed and thrust himself forward and back, forcing Edward to suck his entire length.

I moaned and realized I couldn't hold back anymore. I straddled Edward's legs, stroking his cock a few times before positioning him at my entrance. I inched down slowly, hoping to increase the torture. _Yes, I am that evil._

Once he was all the way inside me, I rotated my hips. I was resting on my knees and moved a hand between our bodies, pinching and rubbing my clit. I let out a soft moan and rocked my hips back and forth, bringing Edward out and back into my body with short strokes. I could hear Jasper begin to breathe heavily and I was guessing he was near his peak. The sound of Edward sucking Jasper's cock made even more wet as I rubbed myself closer to my own orgasm.

"Edward, you do such a good job sucking my cock. I'm going to come, are you ready?"

All Edward could do was groan and moan. I wanted to hold off my orgasm until Jasper was done so I could look into Edward's eyes. When I heard Jasper groan and saw his body tense a few strokes later, I was nearly giddy. Jasper knew the plan, so he moved off Edward when he was finished, lingering only to give him a gentle kiss on the mouth.

"I can't wait to watch Bella come while she rides you, Edward. I hope you're doing a good job of fucking her."

"Oh God." _Poor Edward. We really are torturing him._

Jasper surprised me by moving around behind me, putting a hand over my breast. He reached his other hand to where I was resting on Edward's body and began to touch Edward and I wherever he could reach, then moved up to circle and play with my clit. I let my head rest on Jasper, keeping my eyes on Edward as he rubbed me closer and closer to my release.

"Oh Edward, Jasper," I moaned, finally feeling the ecstasy of my orgasm as I clenched around Edward.

"FUCK." Edward was clearly using every shred of control to not come at the same time, and an evil smirk spread across my face.

"Edward, Edward. You are such a good boy." I leaned forward and lowered down to kiss him.

"Please," he whimpered.

I could feel Jasper's hand on my ass, reaching down to rub where Edward and I were still joined.

"Please what, Edward? Maybe if you tell me what you want and ask nicely, I'll give it to you." I nipped at his ear while I whispered to him.

"Please, Bella, let me come inside of you. Please let me fuck you, baby. Please."

"Three 'pleases'? I am impressed. You must just be _desperate_ for a release." I kissed along his jawline.

"Please, fuck, Bella." I could feel him twitching inside of me at his begging.

"What do you think, Jasper? Did he do a good enough job licking and sucking you?"

Jasper nearly purred when I asked him. "Yeah, his mouth is near perfect, I'd say."

"Edward, I want to feel you fuck me before you come, sweetheart. Can you do that?"

Edward nodded and I didn't have the heart to chastise him again. With Jasper's help, I straightened back up and began to move.

"God, you feel amazing, Edward. I love it when you're inside of me, fucking me, loving me."

I couldn't help it - having Edward inside of me with Jasper behind me, touching me and stroking me, it was too much. I could feel my muscles begin to tense again.

"Edward. Edward, oh God, you're gonna make me come again. Jasper, don't stop."

I felt Edward begin to pulse inside of me, moaning gibberish and my name so loud I was sure the neighbors would hear. Jasper moved his hand faster between our bodies and I came harder than before, riding Edward in short strokes as we came down from our high.

I collapsed onto Edward, my head on his chest. Thankfully, Jasper had the presence of mind to grab the keys for the handcuffs. He moved around, undoing Edward's wrists on each side. I laced my hands into Edward's and brought them down by his sides while I kissed his chest. Jasper laid next to us, his hand gently stroking each of us.

"Amazing," I whispered.

"Every time, I expect it to be... different... less. I expect to feel a little less, enjoy it a little less, feel a little more jealous. Every time – _amazing_."

I looked into their eyes with such a huge amount of love, I wasn't sure even I could comprehend it right then.

I slid off to the opposite side from Jasper and ran my hand across Edward's body to his abdomen, where I met both Edward and Jasper's. Jasper's hand was on the bottom, Edward's hand in the middle and mine was on top, but we could all feel and touch each other.

**EPOV**

Oh. My. God.

Bella and Jasper had teased and tortured me beyond where even I thought I could go. I wasn't sure I'd be able to hold back the first time Bella came while she was on top of me, but somehow I did. When I felt Jasper's hand between our bodies, the sensation was amazing. I loved having Jasper fuck my mouth, coming deep in my throat. The way he would periodically tug my hair, thrust his hips, let out a little moan. Bella's whimpers, her bouncing breasts, her hot pussy riding me. It was all too, too much... but just enough, at the same time. She was right - it was simply amazing.

I was exhausted; sweaty, sticky, sore, ready for a nap. I had no idea what time it was, I only knew it was dark outside.

I felt Bella slip off to one side as Jasper curled into me on the other, and we grasped hands on my stomach. I let out a deep breath and my eyes closed, sleep taking over.

**JPOV**

Edward was amazing. Bella was amazing. She was right, everything we had done was amazing. I wasn't sure how we could go through these experiences and come out the other side with an even stronger bond, but it seemed to keep happening.

I felt our hands together on Edward's body and I was comforted. Edward didn't want to pick her over me, or vice versa. We all wanted each other equally. There were no halves, no inequitable divisions, there was just us.

I heard Edward sigh and close his eyes and knew from experience that meant he'd be asleep soon. I lifted my head slightly to see Bella's eyes closed as well, so I took that as my cue to get some rest. It was going to be a wonderful four days.

**BPOV**

"mmm. Who is doing that?" I muttered before I opened my eyes.

"I'll take the blame, sweetheart. I'm sorry, I'm having trouble keeping my hands to myself."

"Jassssperrrrr. Jasper, don't start something you're too tired to finish." _Oh God, please don't let him stop._

"Tired? I got my catnap in, I'm ready," he laughed. He was stroking my nipple, teasing it between his fingers, rolling and pinching, his arm reaching languidly across Edward.

He tugged harder, causing me to moan and squirm. My leg was hitched over Edward, the position I fell asleep in, and I couldn't help but press myself against his hip, seeking friction. _Is it bad to dry hump one of your boyfriends in the middle of the night while he's asleep?_

"Woah."

"Edward, Jasper is teasing me." I complained, my eyes still tightly closed.

"I can see... er... feel that. I can't say I mind, though," he chuckled and turned to me, capturing my lips between his.

My hands immediately went around his waist to pull him tighter to me, then reached out for Jasper.

"Wait, wait, wait." I was starting to come to my senses.

"Edward, Jasper, switch spots. I believe Jasper is owed some sandwich time," I giggled.

Jasper gladly climbed over Edward, giving him a good groping on the way.

"What time is it anyway, midnight groper?" I asked him, teasing.

"It's about 3am. Sorry. You two are just too irresistible. Forgive me?" he said before kissing me gently.

"Ask me again in about 45 minutes," I smiled at him and moved my hand to his hips. I heard Edward open his bedside table and the unmistakable tear of a package.

I felt Edward's hand come between us and begin to stroke Jasper as he moved his body closer.

"Jasper, I love fucking you," he whispered, and I could hear him kissing Jasper's skin.

I whimpered as I felt Jasper move his body back toward Edward. He wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me closer to him again. I hitched my right leg up and over his hip, giving him access to me.

This wasn't rushed, crazy, horny sex. Now, we were all making love to each other, with each other. I felt Edward's hand on my leg, holding us all close.

"Edward, are you ready? Can I move a little or do you need more time?" I wasn't sure if he had entered Jasper yet and I didn't want to make a wrong move.

"Almost, love, give me one. more. second." I heard him grunt and Jasper let out a hiss of air.

"mmm, there we go. Go ahead."

I moved and shifted my leg so Jasper could enter me. I sort of liked this new angle; I wasn't in danger of being crushed, but it was more difficult to maneuver. It was also nice that Jasper could control the depth and speed of both his thrusts into and out of me, and Edward's depth and speed. Jasper was more vocal than I had ever heard him, moaning and groaning, bucking hard into me.

"Ohhh, Jasper. You're driving me crazy," I moaned into his neck.

"Blame Edward. The things he's doing... I'm not going to last long, sweetheart."

Suddenly, Jasper screamed and for half a second, I was terrified. Then I realized it was a good scream and could feel him pulsing inside of me.

"Oh fuck, Edward. You could warn a guy before you bite him like that."

"Where's the fun in that?" I heard Edward's voice sparkle with playfulness, even in the dark.

After Jasper's orgasm stopped, I could feel Edward moving harder into him, desperately seeking his own. Jasper's hand moved between us and he began to rub my clit. I arched against him and could feel Edward's hand coming across Jasper's body to play with my breast. He took the nipple into his hand and tugged, sending me over the edge. As I began to cry out, I heard Edward let out a long, low moan and slowed his movements.

I don't know why, maybe it was the intensity of it all, maybe it was just PMS, but I began to silently cry. I must have sniffled at some point, because Jasper's hand came up to my face.

"Sweetheart, are you crying?"

"Nooo," I sniffled.

"Don't lie, honey. What's wrong?"

Edward shot up. "Are you okay? We haven't hurt you, have we?"

"No, really. I don't know why I'm crying. It's just too much right at this moment. I'm overwhelmed with happiness. I never want to leave this place, this emotion, this bed, but I know all too soon, I'll be back on my way to Boston." I began to sob.

Edward climbed back over Jasper and we all rearranged so I could be in the middle. I needed my boys around me, surrounding me, making me feel safe again. I knew I could handle it if they were there, if they reassured me. Edward was stroking my hair, Jasper had a hand on my hip, all three of us pressed together like sardines in a can, our bodies molding to one another.

"Shhh, it's okay Bella. We'll figure it out. Not tonight and maybe not tomorrow, but we'll figure it out. I promise." Jasper kissed me softly after offering his words of reassurance.

I stopped crying and let out a sigh.

"I know. I've just never felt this way, and it's multiplied by two, you know?"

Edward was peppering kisses on the back of my neck. "We know, love, we know. Rest now, we will talk more tomorrow."

I burrowed my head into Jasper's chest and felt Edward rest his head on my neck. Once I was sure we couldn't physically get any closer, I closed my eyes and focused on relaxing.

**JPOV**

The sun came beaming through the window, despite the blinds being closed. My eyes fluttered open and it took a second to remember where I was and what I had been doing. I smiled against Bella's back. _Bella. Edward. Me._ Happy. I was so fucking happy.

I moved my arm. It had fallen asleep draped across Bella's body, resting on Edward's hip. I turned to lay on my back, the comforter shifting with me. As soon as I turned, Bella moved and turned to wrap her body around mine. _Warmth. Love._

Her hand was resting on my chest, drawing lazy circles.

"Morning." I could feel her lips turn into a smile against my skin.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Best sleep ever."

"Even in that convoluted position?"

"I think that's why. You two make me feel safe. Happy. Loved."

"You are safe, happy, loved, and so much more, Bella." I felt Edward wake up and saw him place kisses on her back in between the words he spoke.

"You know what else I am, Edward?" She was clearly trying to hold in a giggle, without much success.

"What, love?"

"Hungry!"

We all laughed.

"Now that you mention it, me too. Edward, you wanna take Bella to Toast?"

"YES!" Edward sat up, excited.

"Bella, you're going to love this place. Let's get a quick shower and go for breakfast, then we can do some grocery shopping. We'll cook dinner here tonight, and have supplies for the rest of the week."

**BPOV**

Edward wandered off to start the shower and I turned to Jasper with a smile.

"Toast, huh? He seems pretty enthusiastic. You guys go there often?"

"Maybe a few times a month. They have amazing food, you'll love it. Ready for a shower?" He kissed my nose and helped me sit up.

We climbed off the bed and joined Edward, who had already begun to shampoo his hair. His enthusiasm was totally adorable. I had seen Edward excited, but never this genuinely happy and excited all at the same time.

We all helped each other get clean and got out of the shower, dressing quickly. I threw my hair up in a sloppy bun and we were out the door in no time. We caught the L down to the restaurant and got seated fairly quickly, thanks to showing up at an off hour. We polished off a delicious breakfast and made our way to the grocery store.

"What do you guys usually eat for breakfast?" I asked, pushing the cart through the produce area.

"Hmm... depends on the day. If I have a game later, usually oatmeal. If it's a practice day or an off day, maybe cereal, eggs, sometimes I skip it."

"I usually grab a granola bar on the way to class," Edward admitted.

"That's no meal for a healthy, growing boy," I chided.

"That's the point, dear. I'm not growing anymore, and I don't wish to grow out," he winked at me.

"Alright, well, what should we have for dinner? It's New Year's Eve, maybe we can do something fancy? Grilled steaks, baked potatoes, cheesecake?"

"Yum, yum, YUM," Jasper said, and we all laughed.

"You okay with that plan, Edward?"

"Yup. Sounds great to me. We'll need to get almost everything though, we tried to clear out the fridge before we left for Forks."

"Ahh, so I got lucky with the ice cream and whipped cream, then?"

Both boys blushed at the reminder.

"I'd say _I_ was the one that got lucky..." Edward smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks are owed to NaughtyPastryChef, who began this story with me. Also, a huge, heaping plop of thanks to siouxchef, the best beta a girl could ask for.**_

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

"_Alright, well, what should we have for dinner? It's New Year's Eve, maybe we can do something fancy? Grilled steaks, baked potatoes, cheesecake?"_

"_Yum, yum, YUM." Jasper said, and we all laughed._

"_You okay with that plan, Edward?"_

"_Yup. Sounds great to me. We'll need to get almost everything though, we tried to clear out the fridge before we left for Forks."_

"_Ahh, so I got lucky with the ice cream and whipped cream, then?"_

_Both boys blushed at the reminder._

"_I'd say _**_I_**_ was the one that got lucky..." Edward smirked. _

**EPOV**

I was thrilled to be home. The thought of having Jasper and Bella to myself for four whole days was just amazing. Even grocery shopping was fun when it was the three of us. I realized I was truly and completely happy at that moment.

We brought the groceries home and put them away before Bella shooed us from our kitchen, insisting that she be allowed to make us dinner with no help. Jasper was allowed to set the table and I was supposed to put on some music and light candles.

I walked to the living room and hooked my iPod up to the stereo. I hit shuffle without thinking about it and one of my favorite songs came over the speakers. I smiled and nudged the coffee table to one side. Jasper laughed from the dining room.

"Sometimes you are such a girl." I grabbed Jasper's hips from behind and spun him around to face me. I pulled him to me and began to dance past Bella at the kitchen island and into the living room, where I'd cleared space for the impromptu dance floor.

Bella began to applaud and laugh sporadically as I gazed in Jasper's eyes. I couldn't stop myself from singing along with James Taylor as _How Sweet It Is_ played.

Jasper let me sing to him, smiling periodically and clearly enjoying himself. My mother made us take dancing lessons together when we were kids, so we both knew how we needed to move. However, the way that he laid his head against mine and softly sang back to me was very new. And I liked it.

As we moved around the room, I fully understood how much our relationship changed in the last week. I was completely in love with him. I needed him to be with me. I smiled at my epiphany. As the song ended, I dipped him low and placed a scorching kiss on his lips. He was glowing when I let him back into the dining room to finish setting the table for dinner.

I shuffled over to Bella in the kitchen to see if she'd allow me to help. She smiled and made shooing motions with her hands. We laughed together before she said anything to me.

"Actually, it's all waiting now. I've got about 20 minutes left on the potatoes before I can even cook the steak. Since we bought the cheesecake, that's obviously finished."

"Well then Miss Bella, may I have this dance?" Her eyes went wide before she recovered. She bit her lip and glanced into the dining room at Jasper.

"I'm not sure I can be as graceful as the two of you." I shook my head and held out my hand to her. She placed her small hand in mine as I pulled her to me.

"It's all in the leading, dear. Let's go find a song." I pulled her over to the stereo, and it took me no time at all to find the song that I was thinking of. She laughed lightly as she heard the familiar opening and I pulled her close. As we danced to Eternal Flame by The Bangles, I realized it was a little cheesy, but as I listened to the words of a song I hadn't heard fully in years, I had another epiphany: I loved her just as much as I loved Jasper.

My head rejected the thought as I danced Bella around the room. I caught Jasper's eye on one pass as he stood in the doorway. I could see from the expression on his face, he knew exactly what I was thinking. He nodded, letting me know he felt the same.

My head rejected it again, but my heart knew what was right. I had only known her for a week, but she belonged in my arms just as much as Jasper did. I resolved to make sure I did everything in my power to make the three of us work.

_Jesus, when you fall, you fall hard...I can't believe it's only been a week._

**JPOV**

I watched as Edward gracefully swept Bella around the living room. They looked so right together that for a few moments, I felt like an outsider. Then I thought about when Edward and I had danced earlier. He had been singing softly in my ear and I knew I was not the only one in love there.

On one of the passes around the room, Edward looked up and caught my eye. His look was a mixture of confusion, panic and love. I nodded once, to let him know I felt all of those things too. We were going to be talking a lot this week.

Edward was the smartest man that I know, and while he was amazingly romantic for his age, sometimes his realization of his feelings came as a shock to him. I smiled, thinking about the talk we'd had when we went from fucking to making love. It had taken him a little longer to realize that was what we were doing, but he got it eventually.

The song changed and I moved my way out to our little dance floor to join them. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist from behind and the three of us moved together to the words as _Is This Love_ from Bob Marley came on. It felt like such a fitting song for this new relationship between us.

The three of us danced until the song had almost ended. A timer went off in the kitchen and, with a kiss for each of us, Bella rushed off to finish dinner.

"Well, that was... interesting," I said as Edward pulled me close for another dance.

"Mmmmhmmm," he hummed in my ear. Then, so quiet that I almost didn't hear it, "I'm scared Jasper."

I pulled him even closer to me as we swayed to the beat of the song we were no longer paying attention to. I could feel his pulse right where my lips were on his neck. Over the years I had a bit of experience calming Edward down, so I knew exactly what worked.

I kissed my way up the side of his neck, working the tendon there that stood out and got tense when he stressed too much. I stopped at his ear, wanting to whisper. This was hard advice for the very logical Edward and I could only hope he would take it to heart.

"Go with the flow. We can talk, we can kiss, we can make love all night. Nothing but time is going to make this work out. Stay with me and don't over think."

"Dinner's ready," Bella's voice broke us out of the trance we were in. I leaned down slightly and gave Edward a kiss. At that, I saw him visibly relax.

We sat down and shared a lovely dinner. Since Bella cooked, Edward and I were on dish duty. The plans for the evening were to head over to Navy Pier and watch the fireworks as we rang in the New Year.

Bella made a pot of amazingly good coffee, filled a thermos almost to the top, then topped it off with Baileys. We bundled up as best we could for the cold, and were on our way. We were within walking distance, so we huddled together as we walked.

Once there, we traded sips of the Irish Coffee. Edward was sitting behind Bella and I slipped one arm between her back and his chest, holding her around her shoulders. To us, it was comforting and wonderful. To anyone looking on, it was just three friends trying to stay warm.

The fireworks were wonderful, as usual. At the stroke of midnight, Edward and I both leaned down and kissed Bella's cheeks. We wanted more, but there families around and we weren't comfortable going further.

The week passed in a blur. We took Bella everywhere we could think of to try and convince her to come back and move in with us. I still couldn't believe we were talking about that already, but living apart seemed unimaginable already.

_Two weeks and this girl has us wrapped around her finger..._

Before we could blink, we were packing Bella up and taking her to the airport. The night before her flight, as we laid in Edward's big bed with Bella in the middle, we talked and held each other. The thought of her leaving was intolerable. My heart hurt, and I knew Edward felt the same.

Standing at the security check trying to say goodbye was impossible. Bella had tears streaming down her face and there was nothing we could do for her. My heart was breaking.

I reached out and brushed the tears away while Edward did the same on the other side. She gave us a watery smile.

"Okay, you need to go now or you'll miss your plane. Love you and miss you already. Call us when you get home. We can help you hook up your webcam and see you tonight." I didn't want to make too much of a scene, so I pulled her to my chest and hugged her as hard as I could without hurting her. I kissed her cheek and passed her to Edward.

He said something to her as he kissed her cheek; I couldn't hear what exactly. With a final tearful goodbye, she turned away from us and walked down the ramp. Edward collapsed into my arms and cried.

**BPOV**

_My heart is breaking..._

It took everything I had to walk away from those two men, _my boys_, and get on the plane that was going to take me away from them. I cried through security and on my way to the gate. I cried as I boarded the plane and sat with my face fully turned to the window, as though I might see them one last time.

The plane ride was... uneventful at best. I had time to think. I had lived in Boston for just over two years now. It was very much home to me.

Walking around the park, seeing the duck tours, the Museums of Fine Art and Science - I would miss all of those things so much. Not to mention all my professors and friends at school. I loved living in Boston. The only thing that could make me leave was my boys. I knew once we decided to keep our relationship going, I would be the one to eventually move. It was much easier to disrupt one life instead of two.

When we toured Northwestern, I picked up more information than they realized. I had all the paperwork necessary to begin a transfer, with full credits of course. If I could make it through this semester, I could transfer in the fall.

_Provided they still want you then..._

I had worked very hard to keep those thoughts at bay. When they were around, it was easy. Now that I was alone, it was a lot more difficult. I knew they both had feelings for me, but it was sometimes hard to reconcile that they felt for each other like that, too. Not that it wasn't hot. One of my more favorite memories from the previous week was getting to watch them make love while I sat off to the side with my favorite Christmas gift.

_That bullet is going to come in handy over the next few weeks._

I was already wishing I had packed the damn thing in my carry-on bag so I could head to the bathroom with it. I saw the Boston skyline out my window and took a deep breath. My roommate Angela was picking me up and I knew she would want to hear everything that happened over break. I couldn't decide how much to tell her.

Angela was waiting for me, right on time. We grabbed my things and headed back to our dingy little apartment. I decided to tell her everything. I could trust her, and I knew that she wasn't judgmental.

"So, Ange, I have some stuff to tell you when we get back to the apartment. This is either a 'bottle of wine; talk or a 'two cappuccino' talk. Your choice."

The look on her face was priceless. Those were our little codes. "Wine or cappuccino" both meant we got laid. The difference between the two was "wine" meant more gory details and "cappuccino" meant more heart-to-heart.

"Huh. How about cappuccino tonight and wine tomorrow, because my classes don't start for two more days and I know yours don't either."

She smiled at me as we dragged my stuff up the four flights of stairs to our apartment. Angela was going to Boston College to be a Psychologist. We met at a coffee shop and immediately hit it off. Her lease was coming up and her roommate moving out, so she asked if I'd like to move in with her. It was an easy choice. She was the best roommate a girl could have. We could talk when we felt like it, but we could also be totally quiet if the other needed to study.

"Yeah, you're probably right, this is a two-night discussion. One thing..." I bit my lip and wondered if I should even give her a disclaimer, or just jump right in. "Well... this is a really unique situation. I'll need a vow of silence on this one, except between us. Obviously, if we're still having the wine tomorrow night, you'll get to ask any questions you want, but I'd rather other people don't know."

Angela's eyes went wide, and then narrowed. She had the doctor look down already. She thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, now I'm definitely interested. I pinky swear I will not say a thing to anyone. So, sit on the couch, I'll make the cappuccinos and you can start bearing your soul."

I threw my things in my room and made a quick call to Edward to let the boys know I was home safely. I sent my love to Jasper and hung up to get back into the kitchen before Angela became suspicious.

She handed me my coffee and sat down next to me, waiting. I turned the mug around in my hands, staring into it as I tried to figure out where to begin. Two hours and three cups of coffee later, I was finished. Angela had not said one word or asked a single question. When she spoke, she shocked the hell out of me, though.

"So, you're dating a doctor and a soccer player, who are dating each other as well. Do you have pictures?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks are owed to NaughtyPastryChef, who began this story with me. Also, a huge, heaping plop of thanks to siouxchef, the best beta a girl could ask for.**

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

**We did post photos of who we envision Edward, Jasper and Bella as in this story, so if you need a little eye candy, check out my profile – the links are under the "Important Links" section.**

"_So, you are dating a doctor and a soccer player who are dating each other as well. Do you have pictures?"_

**BPOV**

"Actually, I do."

I laughed and pulled out a picture we had taken the night we went to dinner at the little Italian restaurant. Edward seemed to always have his camera with him, so we asked the server to take a picture of us after our talk.

"Wow. I am so jealous!" she said. She stared at the photo again for a moment before handing it back to me and stifling a yawn.

"It's bedtime, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I can't believe how late it is, and all we did was cappuccino! We better start earlier on wine night."

I was so relieved at Angela's entire reaction. I knew not everyone would react this way, but knowing I didn't have to hide from the person I lived with was a huge relief.

"Alright, Ange, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Mayyybe. I have plans with Ben tomorrow, but let's meet at five. We can make dinner together and enjoy wine night. I can't wait to hear the juicy details!"

She gave me a hug and we each made our way to our rooms. My flight to Boston had been the last one of the night and Ange and I had talked for more than two hours. I really wanted to wish the boys a good night, so I sent them each a quick text letting them know how much I already missed them. I wasn't surprised when I got a reply from both of them almost immediately, and I fell off into a restless sleep on my first night alone in what felt like forever.

**EPOV**

Jasper and I drove home from the airport in relative silence. We made dinner in relative silence. We sat around the house in relative silence.

I don't think either of us could bear to talk without her there; without her words to add to ours, to mix into them and bring her own flavor to our lives. We knew we wouldn't be mute until we saw her again, but there was an unspoken sadness that we weren't ready to deal with yet.

Around two and a half hours after we left Bella at the gate, my phone rang and she let me know she was safely back in Boston, spending the next few nights hanging out with her roommate. She asked me to pass on her love to Jasper, and I decided maybe that wasn't such a half bad idea.

He was curled up watching ESPN on the couch, body slouching with the weight of sadness. I sprawled out on the couch and set my head on his lap, watching TV with him. He brought a hand up and began to run it through my hair, soothing me. I still didn't know how he was so calm and okay with all of this. I knew he felt the same way I did – that a part of us was missing, but there was something about Jasper's nature that allowed him to have faith where I sometimes faltered.

_Perhaps this is part of what makes us such a great pair._ _Only we're not a pair anymore, what the hell are we? A trio? A triad? _

"There's no sense in worrying about what we can't change right now, Edward. She'll be back. Like I said the other night, the only thing that can work its magic now is time. I know you're scared, but you trust me, right?"

I nodded, willing the tears pooling in my eyes to disappear.

"Okay, then trust me that this will be okay. I'm not exactly sure yet how or where, but I am sure that we will all three be together again. Until then, the best thing for you to do is focus on school. We'll get through it together, the three of us. We'll get B to setup her camera before school begins again on Monday and we'll be able to video conference. It won't be the same; we won't be able to smell her or taste her or touch her, and vice versa, but we'll be able to see her. For now, it will just have to do."

"What if she doesn't want to move, Jasper? We can't move. You have a contract and we're so settled here right now." Yeah, I was the designated worrier in the relationship.

"I'm not sure, Edward. I don't know what will happen if she wants to stay in Boston. I can't break my contract without serious financial and employment ramifications and you can't transfer right now anyway. I think this day has been long enough, though, and I don't want to worry anymore about things I have no control over. What do you say we go to bed?"

I could hear the smile in his voice and even though he seemed okay, I knew he needed the comfort as much as I did. I sat up and took his hand as we walked to my room. We changed into sleep pants and crawled under the warm comforter, holding each other close. I felt bad. At least I had Jasper -- Bella was alone again. I laid my chin in the crook of his neck, spooning behind him, my arm draped over his hip and across his abdomen. I moved my fingers in lazy circles around his belly button and he began to giggle softly.

He placed his hand over mine and stilled them, lacing our fingers together. We were drifting off to sleep when our phones beeped almost at the same time. I got up and grabbed them off the nightstand, each of us sending off a quickly composed reply to our girlfriend. _Our girlfriend._

**JPOV**

I knew Bella was spending the evening in with her roommate, so I was surprised when she texted after already having spoken to Edward. Surprised, but very glad. I knew we would be back together, but some teeny tiny part of me nagged that I was risking both Edward and I getting very hurt if something happened to prevent that.

It was strange that Bella was the catalyst for us growing closer together, but now that we had, I wanted nothing to come between us – the three of us. I realized that first night she was gone: I wanted this forever.

I handed my phone back to Edward and he settled back into bed, pressed up against me. I turned to face him and ran through his hair with my free hand. I softly kissed down from his ear, along his jawline, up to his lips. I pressed my forehead to his and felt like I needed to say a few things before we both drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, Edward. I'm not sure why it took Bella for me to realize the depth of it, but I really and truly do. I know she'll be back with us, but I want you to know that even if she doesn't come back, I don't want to go back to how things were. I don't ever see a day where I would not want you around. I suspect some of your insecurities are come from wondering if I have some secret plan to be with Bella by myself. I don't see us that way. It isn't Bella and Edward with a side of Jasper, or Jasper and Bella with a side of Edward, nor is it Edward and Jasper with a side of Bella – it's Bella, Edward and Jasper."

I looked into his eyes, needing to see what he was thinking. Sometimes we knew each other better than we knew ourselves. I wasn't disappointed when he shifted his eyes up to meet mine and I could see the love there.

"Thank you, Jasper. I don't know how, but sometimes you know exactly what I'm thinking and exactly what needs to be said to bring me back to reality. I love you, too, more than I thought possible. I'm going to try and not worry about when Bella will be back with us so much and just trust that she will be, hoping that it won't be too long."

He moved and captured my lips with his again, his hand running up my spine. I shifted closer to him, shivering from his touch on my skin, our bare chests pressed against each other. I hooked my leg up and over his hip, bringing us as close together as possible, then moved my kisses down his neck and collarbone. I turned my head back to the pillow and we drifted to sleep face-to-face. My arm was around his neck holding him close to me, his arm across my waist, legs entwined. Even though we were as close as physically possible, a puzzle piece was still missing.

**BPOV**

I slept in the next morning; there was no real impetus to get out of bed and I slept so poorly that I needed the extra time. Ange was off with Ben and I didn't have school to get back to just yet. I puttered around the apartment for a while before showering and heading down to the coffee shop around the corner. I texted Edward before I left to let the boys know about my plans for the day.

_Miss you, off to coffee! Brrr, it's cold!  
Keep each other warm. xoxo, b_

I began the slow walk through the snow, letting my mind wander. Did I want to move? Was I ready to leave? Was I ready to live with someone, much less two people? Did I love Edward and Jasper? Was it possible to really love someone so quickly? Could a relationship like this last? What would we tell people? What about our families? What about a family? Would we want to have kids?

I realized I was getting a little ahead of myself as I set my things down at my usual table. I walked up to the barista and greeted him, requesting my usual coffee order. I made my way back to my table while I waited for him to whip it up and bring it over, having already paid.

Almost the exact moment Tyler approached with my order, my phone chirped with a new text alert. I smiled before looking at it, knowing it was from Edward or Jasper. Tyler set down my French press and sat next to me. I had been here so frequently most of the staff knew me and sometimes kept me company while I studied.

"Have a good Christmas, Bella?"

"Yeah, Tyler. How about you?"

I admit it, I halfway tuned him out as I looked at my phone.

_mmm, I could go for some coffee. Don't worry, we will take care of  
each other, miss you. Wish we could be there to take care of you, too. xxoo,E_

I smiled involuntarily and I heard Tyler laugh.

"Bella, did you hear _anything_ I just said?" Oops. I guess I more than halfway tuned out Tyler.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I promise I'm listening now." I set my phone on the table, working up a reply in my head.

"Who are you so happy to hear from?"

"Oh, I met someone while I was back home." I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. I wasn't ready to tell the world that I was in love with two guys, so I kept details to a minimum.

"You did? That's great, Bella! You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Tyler. Hey, how are you and Jenny these days?"

"She's good. We're all moved in together and I'm thinking about proposing on Valentine's Day. Is that too cheesy?"

"Heck no, Tyler. If you love her, go for it. It's never cheesy if it is genuine." I gave him my best smile. I was happy Tyler and Jenny had found each other. Jenny was in a few of my classes since she was also in law school, and I knew they'd make a great couple if I could get them together.

"Thanks, Bella. I gotta get back up front, I see a line forming."

"That's right, a good barista's work is never done! Thanks for the chat, Tyler. I'm sure we'll catch up more soon."

I smiled at him as he walked away, then picked my phone up.

_Hey, I am going to hang out here for a bit but can you help  
with the cam once I get back to the apartment? I'm  
excited to "see" you two again. xoxo,b_

I grabbed my laptop and began checking my email and catching up with friends. I barely made it through the first few messages and my phone buzzed.

_Would love to help you set it up, love.  
Give me a call when you're back. xxoo,E_

If that wasn't incentive to pack up and get back, I don't know what would have been. I noticed that I had stopped referring to my apartment as "home" – it just wasn't anymore. They say home is where your heart is and I left mine back in Chicago.

The snow crunched under my boots on the walk home, my pace much faster this time. Ange still wasn't home, but I was glad – this would give me privacy and time to talk to them before we had wine time.

I set my laptop on my desk and pressed the preset to call the apartment. Edward was laughing when he answered and I was a little offended at first.

"Love, did you run the whole way back to the apartment?"

I made a slight pouty noise before answering him. "No, Edward, I didn't. I just live really close to the coffee shop."

"Don't be offended, Bella, I think it's cute. We're going to be glad to see you too, sweetheart." His voice got a little sad towards the end and I realized they missed me as much as I missed them.

"Okay, let's get the techie show on the road. Let me get this out of the box first, then tell me what to do, alright?"

"Ok, just let me know when you're unpacked. I'm going to set the phone down and put you on speaker so Jasper can talk, too."

"mkay" I was wrestling with the taped box, and then all of the different parts and pieces inside.

Forty-five minutes and only four swear words later, I could see them on my laptop. I literally jumped up and down (I'm sure giving them a nice unintended visual) and hugged my computer. Only when I sat back down to look at and talk to them did I realize I was crying.

"Bella, are you crying?"

"No, Jazz, I must've gotten some dust from the box in my eye."

"Bella, you are the world's worst liar, you know that? Shit."

I could see the anguish on Jasper's face.

"Sorry, Jazz," I sighed. "I'm trying to keep my chin up, it's just a little tough right now."

"I know." _Well, this isn't exactly the happy fun reunion I had hoped for._

"Hey, but you know what we did today, Bella?" Edward looked like an eager puppy. I had seen that glimmer in his eyes a more than once during the last few weeks, so I knew it was something really good.

"What, sweets?" I smiled, trying to push myself towards happy.

"Well, we were hoping you might be able to host us for a visit. What do you think? Could we come see you for spring break in a few weeks?"

I bounced in my chair and clapped my hands. _When did I turn into a giddy 5 year old?_

"YES!"

I turned my head around to see Angela behind me, waving. _Well, I guess now is as good of a time as any._ I realized I'd need to be better about closing my bedroom door from then on...

"Hi, guys! I'm Angela."

I could see Edward and Jasper shift in their spots, not sure how to react.

"It's okay, boys, she knows."

They looked at each other and then back at their laptop.

"Nice to meet you, Angela. We've heard a lot of great things about you," Jasper said.

"Nice to meet you too, guys. I've heard a little about you and I look forward to hearing so much more at wine night tonight! See you in the living room in ten, Bella?"

I'm sure I was beet red at this point. I turned and nodded to Angela, closing and locking my door behind her. Edward and Jasper were talking to themselves by the time I got back and I had to clear my throat to get their attention.

"So, Angela knows?"

"Yeah, she does, Edward. Are you okay with that? I didn't feel comfortable lying to her, and I was hoping she would take it well – she really has, too. I'm surprised she's letting you stay here. She's pretty picky about who we invite over for dinner, much less overnight guests."

"I'm sure she can see the happiness you're radiating. We can see it from here, mixed in with the sadness, sweetheart. We miss you so much. About that trip, now that we've gotten the all clear from Angela, can we go ahead and make the arrangements?"

"Oh, absolutely! I'm so happy and excited that we're going to have solid plans to see each other again. I just know once you see Boston, you'll love it."

The two of them exchanged glances.

"Are you sure we'll see much of Boston?" Edward winked.

"You're so bad!" I squealed.

"Come on, you know I have a valid point," he said, laughing.

"As your designated tour guide, I intend to take you boys out and show you how wonderful this city can be."

Even though we hadn't said the words out loud, I think we were all on the same page when it came to our future. I had no future that didn't involve the two of them and they didn't have one without me. It was inevitable that someone would have to move, and although I wanted to show them Boston, I had a strong feeling it would be me that would be uprooted, hence the paperwork from Northwestern.

"We're sure you'll do a great job. We'll work out the finer details and email you with the plans before we finalize them, okay?"

"Sounds great, guys. I have to run, Angela is waiting for me and I still need time to change into my pajamas. School starts back up tomorrow for Edward and I, so our time will all be limited. Do you want to setup a webcam date for Friday?"

"I think that's a great idea, Bella. I don't have any games until after spring break, but I'm doing some loose training until then, so my schedule is the most flexible. Would Friday night around eight our time, nine your time, work?" As Jasper spoke, he looked at Edward to gauge his reaction as well.

"That should work for me. I don't usually have a ton of homework on the weekends, so I should be okay."

"Same here, Edward. So it's a date, then? I'm sure we'll talk and exchange email and such through the week, but now we have a real date to look forward to! I wish I could give you a goodnight kiss, but maybe I can settle for a little voyeur moment watching the two of you?"

I admit it, I was shamelessly hoping they would indulge me. They both laughed softly and looked at each other.

"Sure, we can do that, but we're going to need you to leave the laptop open while you change," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Deal!" I nearly shouted. "But I'm just changing into comfy pajamas, nothing quite as exciting as when I'm with the two of you." I got up and walked away, digging through my dresser for a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"We should hope you aren't giving Angela the same... uh... _wardrobe attention_ we got," Jasper laughed as he spoke.

I stood and adjusted the camera so that as much of my body was in the shot as possible. I had taken my snow boots off by the front door, so I was left in my jeans, sweater, tank top, socks and underwear. I unbuttoned my pants and slowly slid them down to the ground, giving my hips a little swivel as I did so. I moved my eyes back to the laptop and saw them both staring, mesmerized. I was grateful that today wasn't a granny panty day; I had on a cute pair of soft pink lace boy shorts.

I decided to tease them a little, so I sat back down in the chair and brought one foot up into view – this had the side benefit of letting my legs spread a little and I could have sworn I heard someone let out a gasp from their side. I slowly took my socks off, crossing my legs in between and giving them another quick look. There aren't too many ways to make white cotton socks sexy, I was making the best of the situation. When I saw Jasper lick his lips, I felt myself get more aroused, feeling the deep throb of need.

I stood again and took my sweater off, leaving me in my white cotton tank. I had gone without a bra since I knew I'd have my bulky sweater on. I sat back down before putting my pajamas on.

"Enjoy the show?" I smirked.

"Fuck yes," they said in unison.

"Bella, I want to amend our deal. I'll use tongue if you give us a small peek of your delectable breasts."

"Edward, you naughty boy. I think I can arrange that."

I lifted my tank top to my neck and began to stroke my nipples for added effect. I leaned back a little and closed my eyes, imagining their hands on me.

"BELLA! It's been 15 minutes!"

I nearly fell off the chair, cursing as I righted myself. I sat back down properly and we were all laughing for a minute.

"Alright boys, pay up and then I have to run. Sorry!"

Edward's hand moved to Jasper's hair, weaving through it, pulling him closer, and I could see their eyes close as they softly touched their lips together. No one was in charge, no one was fighting to pull away, they were just living in the moment. True to his word, Edward tilted his head slightly and I could see his tongue slip into Jasper's waiting mouth. I groaned. Oh, how I missed his tongue in my mouth. In my pussy. On my nipples.

_How long until spring break, and where can Angela disappear to while they're here?_

I saw them pull away and share a look before turning back to me. They each blew me a kiss and I blew one back before we said goodbye and I closed the program. I turned off my laptop with a sigh, then pulled on my pajamas. Angela was waiting for me in the kitchen. She smirked as she offered me glass of wine.

"A webcam, huh?" she teased.

"Yeah, that was one of my Christmas gifts from them."

"Oh, what else did they get you?"

Thus began wine night. This talk was even longer than the night before, and true to my word, we went through the whole bottle together. We had to end our chat earlier that night since we both had classes the next day, but Angela listened with an open mind again and I think at some points I even detected jealousy. _I was a lucky girl._

**EPOV**

How much of a genius was Jasper to suggest the little strip show? Genius, right? I nearly went high school and high-fived him right then and there.

I was a little proud of my breast-bearing request, too, I have to say. A few years ago, I wouldn't have been that bold, but there was a comfort and ease with both Jasper and Bella that left me feeling like it was okay to let my freak flag fly now and then. I mean, really, you can't do the things we all did together without it waving in the wind.

After Bella blew us a kiss and left, Jasper and I were both rock hard at her little show and our kiss. It almost felt like cheating to touch him without her here.

"I know, right?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It feels a little wrong, doesn't it?" he clarified.

"That's so funny, Jasper. How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"It was written all over your face. Trust me, if she didn't want us to... _take care_ of each other, she would have said something. Besides, she's the one that got us all worked up."

"I suppose you're right." I smiled at him and leaned in to give him another kiss. I felt his hand on my knee, softly rubbing my leg, making its way higher to my thigh. I groaned into his mouth and he moved higher, running his fingertips over my already hard cock.

"Jasper, unless you're prepared to follow through, no teasing tonight," I managed to mumble against his lips.

"Oh, I'm not teasing." He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the couch. The bedroom was just too far for our level of urgency. He palmed my chest and pushed me back onto the couch, leaning over me.

"Edward, I'm gonna make you cum so hard. It's been too long."

I moaned against him as his hand traveled down my chest to unbuckle my pants. I lifted my hips, giving him all the access he needed to remove them completely, along with my boxers. His eyes flicked up and caught mine as he brought his mouth down on my cock. I let my head roll back and closed my eyes, groaning.

"No, no, no, get those eyes opened back up. I want you to look me in the eye as I lick and suck you."

I thought for a moment he'd go back to what he was doing without my immediate compliance, but he just sat there, waiting. I mustered all the strength I had and raised my head back up, opening my eyes and settling them on his mouth. He was licking his lips in anticipation and my hips thrust up on reflex.

Jasper moved his mouth back down to me, taking me almost all the way in. He pulled back and flicked his tongue at the tip. Closing his lips and sucking just the head into his mouth, he moved in short bobs, swirling his tongue around me while his left hand touched and caressed my ass. Now and then, he would use his hand to press me into him even harder and I knew I was close.

"Oh god, Jasper, if you keep doing that I'm not going to last long."

"That's fine sweetheart. Come for me. I want to taste and swallow you."

I grunted and thrust my hips again. He moaned against me and I smiled to myself, remembering his reactions in the past when I had gotten a little rough. I reached and grabbed his hair, tugging and moving his head as I wanted, which only made him suck and work harder. I let out a deep breathy moan as I came, Jasper swallowing every last drop as promised, with a smile.

He slid his body up mine and stood, opening his hand for me to use as leverage as I stood. I held hands with him on our way to my room. As much as I enjoyed our activities, my mind was moving a thousand miles a minute.

"Jasper, do you think you should move into my room?"

"Hmm. I don't know, my brain is too fried to think about it right now. Can we talk about it later?"

"Of course," I said. I flopped down on the bed and let out a huff of air. Jasper settled in on my left side, tucked into the crook of my arm. I half rolled to kiss and look at him.

"This night was about you, Edward. I'm sure I'll get my turn soon, but let's just get some rest for now."

"Alright, love."

I gave him a soft peck and we curled up under the blankets to sleep. The only thing missing was Bella on my right side, talking in her sleep. I closed my eyes and thought of her while drifting off to sleep. That night, I dreamed mostly about what our lives would be like in the future. There were so many unanswered questions still: Would we get married? How do three people get married? Would we have kids? What would we tell people? Where would we live? In my dreams, it all made perfect sense. There were no questions, there was only us, the future, love and happiness.

There were kids, there was a house, everything we wanted. I could see a green-eyed boy and a blonde wavy haired girl. I could see the picket fence. It was all right there, and that made waking up even more frustrating, realizing it was all still out of my grasp, for now.

**BPOV**

I quickly came to the conclusion that waking up alone flat out sucked. Waking up alone at six in the morning sucked even more. I made my way to the kitchen where Angela broke the bad news to me – the coffee pot was broken.

"Fucking fabulous."

"Oh, aren't we in a mood this morning. Miss your boys, do ya?"

I was seriously not in the mood for Angela's teasing, even if it was all meant in good spirit.

I mumbled and walked back to my room to get my clothes together. I knew Edward would be getting up for class just as early as I was, so I texted him. I needed a connection to something happy at that moment.

_I miss your messy bed head in the morning. :(_

If I couldn't be honest with them when I was sad, what was the point? Sure, I didn't want to drag them down with me, but really, weren't you supposed to be able to share your feelings with your boyfriend? I was just lucky enough to get twice the listening power, as I saw it.

My fucking phone buzzed and fell right off my desk. What the hell is wrong with this day? I picked it up and checked my text.

_I miss your pre-coffee grump. :(_

If only he knew. I texted him right back, then smiled.

_I hate mornings! The coffee pot is fucking broken._

I took a quick shower and checked my phone when I was dressed and ready to walk out the door.

_Wish I was there to kiss it all away. Have a good day at school, love. mwah – E_

Funny how a few words can improve your mood drastically.

After classes were over for the day, I came back to the apartment and checked my email. Sure enough, Jasper had spent the day making arrangements for their trip and emailed me a tentative itinerary. They would be arriving February 3rd, the first day of spring break for Edward and I, and leaving on the 17th. My heart jumped – we would get to spend Valentine's together!

_Wait, how much is this costing them? Oh, crap. I can't let them do this._

I emailed Jasper back explaining my concerns. I was surprised when my phone rang a few minutes later, the caller ID telling me it was the boys' home phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Jasper and I have Edward here, too. We wanted to talk to you about something."

_Uh oh. Did they change their minds already about the visit?_

"Okay. Is this one of those conversations I need to get comfortable for?"

They both laughed.

"Well, baby, you can feel free to _get more comfortable,_ but if you do, I am begging you to turn on your webcam."

"Jasper! I didn't mean it like that, you big perv."

"Perv Jasper, reporting for sexin' duty."

I could just imagine him saluting me.

"Edward, is he actually saluting?"

Edward was laughing so hard he was gasping.

"Jasper, are you trying to kill poor Edward?"

"No ma'am. Give him a minute though, I think he's recovering."

"Alright, in all seriousness guys, what's up?"

The line went quiet and I went back to worrying. I could tell they were trying to figure out who should be the one to speak and that only made me more nervous.

"Jasper? Edward? Please someone tell me what's wrong." I could feel the tears welling up.

"Oh, Bella, love, it's nothing bad. Nothing is wrong, we just wanted to explain a little. Your email to Jasper made us realize that there might still be a few things you don't know about me and us just yet. You okay, sweetheart? I am sorry we made you worry."

I sniffled and wiped away a rogue tear. _Traitor._

"Thanks, Edward, I'm okay. Go on."

"This conversation would be so much better if I could hold your hand, but I'll just hold Jasper's and we'll make do. You see, Bella, part of the reason why we have this great apartment and why I don't need to work is that I have a very large family inheritance. Did you ever notice that Esme and Carlisle's house is... well, a little bigger and nicer than the other homes in Forks?"

"Sure. I just figured since he was a doctor it made sense."

"Right. Well, Esme's family is extremely wealthy. She's sort of the outcast, but she received a large sum of money before she was essentially disowned. The details of that will need to come from her, I'm sure you understand, but she has been a very generous mother and never denied me much. Since they took Jasper in sort of as their own, they are never reluctant to share anytime we have a need. I get a monthly stipend which comes out of my trust fund. I never spend the amount I am allotted, so I have saved up a substantial amount in the time we've been in Chicago. Us flying there is really not even a dent in that sum, so please, let us do this so we can all be together again?"

I was quiet. It was a lot to absorb all at once.

"Bella?"

"I'm here, Jasper. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Please let us visit and see you in your own setting, Bella. We already miss you terribly. Don't you miss us?"

They were just fighting dirty, then. I sighed.

"Of course I miss you, Edward. More than I even thought possible when I left, truthfully. I miss you so much it aches." The tears began to fall again. I thought I could control them, but they broke out into a full on sob after a few seconds.

"Oh Bella, my Bella, please don't cry."

Edward was trying his best to comfort me. Strangely, it didn't sound wrong when he said "my" - I was his Bella, and I was also Jasper's.

"I'm sorry. It was a long day and I slept terribly last night. I would love it if you guys came out for spring break. You know you have a place to stay and I can't wait to show you Boston and all of the things I've grown to love here." I grabbed a tissue and dabbed my tears.

"Okay, B, then I'm going to go ahead and solidify these plans and I will email you all of the confirmation information right after Edward and I take our run," Jasper said.

"Guh, your run?"

"You didn't think we got these bodies by eating sundaes and lazing around all night, did you?"

It was nice to hear the playfulness in Edward's voice again.

"I guess not, but wow, now all I'm going to be able to think about all night is the two of you, sweaty and running. Then the two of you in the shower, together. Mmm, Jasper, be sure to use that shampoo that I left on Edward. Promise?"

They were laughing and we had clearly gone back to our usual ease with each other.

"I promise. Maybe if you're good, I'll send you a pic."

"He will not!" Edward protested and all I could do was laugh.

"Oh Edward, I bared almost all for you yesterday. Don't tell me you aren't going to reciprocate?" I pretend pouted, hoping it came through in my voice.

"Mmph, we'll see."

"Okay, I can tell that's the best I'm going to get for now. I have a mountain of homework and a double latte from Starbucks calling my name. I miss you both, have a good run. I'll look for that email, Jazz, and I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, B."

I think that was the first time I realized that I was completely, utterly, no-backing-out in love with them.

My contact lenses were dry from the crying jag, so I took them out and put my glasses on before heading to the coffee shop. I setup my books and laptop, working on my homework with my email window open in the background so I would know when Jasper sent the finalized plans. Two lattes and a pumpkin scone later, I was done with homework.

My messenger bag was packed and I waved goodnight to Tyler on my way out, telling him to say hello to Jenny for me. It was dark – after ten at night. Usually Angela came with me, but she had texted me earlier to say she was having dinner with Ben and would do her studying at his place. She was probably already home by now and I let my mind wander as I walked down the dark street.

I could see our apartment building from the coffee shop, but I didn't see him as I walked. It wasn't until he was right in front of me, making lewd noises and gestures that I was aware of his presence.

_Oh shit. Why didn't I let Tyler walk me home like he offered?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks are owed to NaughtyPastryChef, who began this story with me. Also, a huge, heaping plop of thanks to siouxchef, the best beta a girl could ask for.**

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

_My messenger bag was packed and I waved goodnight to Tyler on my way out, telling him to say hello to Jenny for me. It was dark – after ten at night. Usually Angela came with me, but she had texted me earlier to say she was having dinner with Ben and would do her studying at his place. She was probably already home by now and I let my mind wander as I walked down the dark street._

_I could see our apartment building from the coffee shop, but I didn't see him as I walked. It wasn't until he was right in front of me, making lewd noises and gestures that I was aware of his presence._

_Oh shit. Why didn't I let Tyler walk me home like he offered?_

**JPOV**

We said goodnight to our Bella and headed into the kitchen for a snack. I didn't want to eat as much as I wanted to keep busy. I hated having nothing to do, especially during the day when Edward and Bella were both at school.

"I'm thinking about getting a job again. I hate sitting around here feeling like some kind of lame housewife."

Edward whipped his head around to face me when I said that, clearly holding back laughter. At first. I watched as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and one corner of his mouth lifted up in his swoon-worthy crooked smile. He looked predatory. I had to grip the counter so my legs didn't give out under me.

"You know..." He traced his eyes over me and I could actually feel it like a caress. I was so proud of myself for suppressing a shiver. "You don't look anything like a housewife. Do you think I treat you like one? Would you like me to show you how UN-like a housewife you are to me?" His smoky velvet voice was crooning as he stalked over to me at the counter.

As he gracefully lowered himself to his knees in front of me, that whimper that I had been holding back came out. He looked up at me over his glasses, then smiled before leaning forward and rubbing his nose against my denim covered cock and growling.

"My hot, sexy MAN."

He was reaching for the zipper on my jeans, when my damn phone went off. We both groaned and moved so I could answer. Just as I was about to grab the phone, Edward's hand snaked around my neck and pulled me to him so he could press his tongue in my mouth. I growled against his mouth and grabbed his ass before shoving him away.

"Hold that thought, E. Want you, too. Fuck... do I want you." I pressed the talk button on my phone to answer the call. "Uh, hello? Oh my god. Bella honey, what's wrong?"

**EPOV**

I was distracted, at best, after our talk with Bella. I wanted to see her again. I wanted her there. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Jasper noticed my slump and herded me into the kitchen for a snack. I decided there was only one snack I want right then.

Jasper made some asinine comment about feeling like a housewife, which set me off. I stalked him across the kitchen and dropped to my knees, wanting to show him that, in no way, did I consider him to be my little wifey that I came home to everyday. He was very clearly a man, and that made me so happy.

"My hot, sexy MAN."

I rubbed my nose along the bulge of his jeans and was reaching for his zipper when his phone rang. I groaned and dropped my head in defeat. He moved to answer the phone as I got up, but I pulled him to me for a kiss before. He grabbed my ass and I couldn't help but thrust against his hard body. He pulled away to answer his phone, and I was processing what I wanted this evening. That was when I heard what he was saying, and all thoughts of sex went out the window.

"Hello? Oh my god. Bella honey, what's wrong?" I frantically pulled at his arm so I could put the phone on speaker.

"Bella love, we're both here. Calm down and tell us what happened," I practically yelled into the phone. I was clutching at Jasper, praying that she was okay.

"I'm okay, just a little freaked. I was leaving the coffeehouse and this homeless man that hangs out nearby came up and scared me. Then Tyler came out to get me because I forgot my phone inside and scared him off. I'm back in the coffeehouse waiting until Tyler can walk me home."

My frantic pulse calmed down a bit at her words, but I knew that I wouldn't feel alright until I could hold her in my arms again.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I wish we could've been there." Jasper looked as crazy as I felt as he spoke soothingly into the phone.

"No really, my boys, I'm okay. I mean, I wish you were here too, but I panicked a bit and just needed to hear your voices." We could hear her lean away from the phone and speak to someone. "Look guys, I'm on the land line so I need to hang up. I'll webcam with you once I'm home so you can see for yourselves that I'm okay."

"Be safe," we chanted in unison before hanging up and heading into the bedroom to open up my laptop.

Not even ten minutes later, Bella was signed on and we could see that she was, in fact, fine. It didn't even look like she'd been crying. I breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her, and I felt Jasper mirror my actions.

"Now, I don't want to talk about it. I need something that will give me sweet dreams tonight. Do you think you boys can help me with that?" She ran her tongue along her bottom lip and sucked on her fingertip. I groaned and Jasper pulled me to him, attacking my mouth with his.

Before I could fully process what was going on, all three of us were naked and panting. I could see Bella had her bullet pressing on her clit and I wanted to taste her. I felt Jasper's long fingers, slick with lube from somewhere, pressing against my opening. He teased me, slowly easing his finger inside me, then adding another. Jasper moved to the bed and pulled me onto his lap. I pulled a condom from the drawer, then unwrapped and rolled it onto him before sinking down onto him. My back was to his chest so that Bella would get a good show. Out of nowhere, I started talking.

"Oh Jasper. Ungh, yeah. You feel so good inside me. Bella, you like watching us fuck?" I saw her hand pulling furiously at her nipple as she pressed the tiny vibrator harder into her.

"Yeah, you do like that don't you? Fuck, do you have any idea how hot this is? Jasper! Stroke me while you fuck me."

His head was on my shoulder and I turned my head as far as it could go so that I could lick his ear.

"You like it when I talk dirty to you and Bella? I can feel your cock pulsing in me, I know you do." I ran my tongue around the whorl of his ear again before turning back to Bella.

"Fuck, I want to taste your sweet pussy Bella. I wanna taste you and then fuck you so hard that you forget who you are. I would make you scream for me. Can you feel us there, Bella? I'm pumping in your hot, tight pussy and Jasper is fucking your face, your lips wrapped around his cock. He's pinching your nipples the way you like... FUCK!"

Halfway through my speech, I got to watch Bella come. Jasper's breathing and thrusts into me became harsh, my own breath caught in my chest. We watched as she brought her hand to her mouth and licked it clean. I felt Jasper thrust harder inside of me, taken over by his own orgasm, and I came all over his hand and my stomach. I knew they were conspiring to kill me when Jasper's hand lifted to his mouth and he licked my cum off his long fingers.

"God... I can't wait until February second," Bella whimpered into the computer screen.

**BPOV**

The month of January went so slow that it was actually painful. Somehow, we managed to survive. Those sneaky wonderful boys of mine spoiled me. They gotten ahold of Tyler at the coffee shop and I somehow always had someone walking home with me.

I was at the airport with Angela way too early. It was 10:24 A.M., and the plane was scheduled to land at 11:15 A.M. I was unable to sit, though Ange tried valiantly. I was standing in front of the arrivals screen and bouncing in place, watching the minutes tick by.

"Bella, come on. They'll be here soon enough. There's a Dunkin's over there, lets go get some coffee and a donut."

I whipped around to stare at her in disbelief.

"You really think more caffeine would be a good thing for me right now?"

She hooked her arm through mine and pulled me to wait in line as we laughed at my behavior.

"It's landed, the plane landed! Oh my god. How do I look? I can't believe they're here and we get to have them for two whole weeks! Oh, do I look okay?"

Ange shook her head and laughed at me. Something behind me caught her eye and she blushed.

"Um... Bella..."

I turned around to see Edward and Jasper running toward us. I launched myself at them, hopping into their open arms simultaneously. My right arm and leg hooked around Jasper and my left around Edward.

My cheeks and shoulders were covered in kisses before I remembered we were in the airport. The only person giving us funny looks was Angela, who was quietly and patiently standing off to the side, waiting to be introduced. I reluctantly lowered myself off them and took in their faces. I sighed in relief at seeing them again, then remembered my manners.

"Oh, Edward, Jasper, this is my awesome roommate, Angela. Ange, this is Edward."

He stepped forward to kiss her cheeks and make her blush even more.

"And this is Jasper."

At the sight of Jasper coming toward her, Angela's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. He picked up her hand and kissed it, before kissing her cheek and stepping back.

"You... you're... I thought you looked familiar. BELLA! You didn't tell me it was Jasper Whitlock!" Angela was blinking like crazy and trying to regain some control of her brain.

"She's a soccer nut," I whispered to Edward as we giggled. Jasper was the one who looked embarrassed, then.

"I didn't think of it," I said as innocently as I could, while Edward laughed and Jasper tried to regain his balance from Ange screaming in his face.

He smiled as sweetly as he could at her and she swooned. Boy, did I know that feeling. He leaned down to whisper to her and I wondered about the fact that I felt no jealousy in that movement. My eyebrows must have scrunched together, giving away my curiosity, as Edward leaned over to whisper to me.

"Yeah, I know. I can't figure out why I don't get jealous, either. Then I remember that I know what he tastes like... he's ours, Bella. He's just playing nice."

He grabbed my hand, squeezing it, and I realized how tense I had been before they got here. We laughed as Jasper picked Angela up and swung her over his shoulder to give her a piggy back ride. Picking up the luggage and driving to the apartment was a blur, because one or both of my boys had contact with me at all times. Their touch was like home to me.

Before my boys arrived, Ange and I had talked, a lot. She asked me if it was okay to explain my situation to her long time boyfriend, Ben. Since he was going to meet them and she was going to stay with him for two weeks so I could have them to myself at night, I told her it was fine, but only if she thought he would take it okay.

He was actually thrilled for us. I guess, in a twisted way it made sense. He and Angela had seen me alone for so long, that now I had love in my life, all they could feel for me was joy.

"_Who cares about with whom or how many. Love is a gift, Bella. Treasure it," he said, smiling at me, then hugged Angela one-armed while squeezing my hand._

"_Angela, you are one lucky woman to have this man." We laughed; it had been my mission in life to make Ben blush as much as possible. _

Ange and I started dinner as the travel grubby boys headed into my room to shower and change. Just as the door was shutting behind them, Angela couldn't hold back anymore.

"One in the shower at a time, please!"

We laughed and cooked a humble dinner. Ben was walking in the door as Jasper came out of my bedroom, shaking his wet hair all over the place and laughing. Ben stopped dead at the sight of Jasper.

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Ben. He's the one who got me into soccer. It looks like you have another fan." Angela dragged Ben over to meet Jasper as I watched from the kitchen.

"Boys, dinner is almost done. Set the table for us, will you? Oh, and open the wine."

Ben and Jasper launched into action as Edward came out of my bedroom with wet hair. He came over to kiss Angela and I and thank us for making them dinner. When he asked if he could do anything, I got a sudden feeling of deja vu.

I grinned at him; he felt it too. He walked over to the stereo and turned it on, pushing the furniture out of the way to make another impromptu dance floor.

I leaned over to Angela, speaking lowly. "Wait until you see this. You think it'll freak Ben out if they act like a couple?"

She managed to shake her head without moving her eyes from Edward. He certainly was a sight to behold. His whole body was swaying to the song on the iPod that was hooked up, but we could see that he was looking for something else.

_Another Turning point;  
__A fork stuck in the road__  
Time grabs you by the wrist;  
Directs you where to go_

I smiled lovingly at Edward when he gestured to Jasper, silently asking my permission. It was granted and he grabbed Jasper's arm just as the 'wrist' lyric came on. They glided across the living room floor, sweetly smiling at all of us when they passed.

Ben wasn't fazed in the least, and he kept on setting the table. I had a feeling that as long as they didn't ask him to dance, he'd be fine. Angela and I were panting. Watching these two beautiful men dance together was so sensual. At one point I heard a whispered "lucky bitch," but I knew it was said with love.

_It's something unpredictable  
But in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

The song came to a close and Edward dipped Jasper and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Angela and I broke out into applause for the performance. We had a very nice dinner and all three boys did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen while Angela and I had a little girl talk. I followed her into her bedroom as she packed for the next two weeks.

"You are much more woman than I am, Bella. I could barely handle them dancing. How do you handle... you know? The rest of it." She blushed again and zipped up her suitcase.

"You know, I didn't tell you. Keep this quiet, you hear?" I looked around, though I knew perfectly well that no one was in the room with us. She stuck out her pinky and I shook it.

"The first time we were all together, I was... in the middle. Well, it was too much, I passed out for five minutes. Totally blacked out from pleasure." Her eyes got impossibly wide and I wondered silently which part of my story earned that reaction. She was quiet for a moment, looking at the floor, before catching my eye again.

"You lucky slut." She hugged me and kissed my cheek. Hauling her suitcase in one hand and dragging Ben with the other, she smiled and made her way out of the apartment, offering a few parting words. "Try not to break any furniture, children!"

The door hadn't quite closed yet before I was enveloped in two sets of strong, warm arms. I was lifted up off the floor so that my head was level with theirs. I felt two sets of lips on my face, worshiping me silently. I closed my eyes, then turned my head to bring a mouth to mine. As a tongue swept into my mouth, I sighed. _Only Edward kisses like this._ I felt an arm tighten around me as I swung myself around and wrapped my legs around Edward's hips, so that I could throw myself into the kiss.

I could feel Jasper at my back, helping to hold me up. He was placing sweet open mouthed kisses along the exposed skin of my neck and shoulders. I was vaguely aware of us moving, but I wasn't sure where we were going. I pulled away from Edward's mouth to turn and kiss Jasper. I pushed my tongue in his mouth, tasting him like I had been dreaming about. I was passed from Edward to Jasper before being placed on a soft surface; the couch.

My fingers blindly searched for the hem to Jasper's shirt; I needed skin. I felt Edward laugh against the sensitive skin of my neck at my utter failure to get Jasper's shirt off.

"How about we undress him together, love?"

I couldn't respond beyond "mmhmm." I opened my eyes to see that Edward had taken his shirt off and his pants were open at the zipper, resting on his hips. I licked my lips and lowered my head to trace his hip bones with my tongue before turning to Jasper, who looked frightened. I smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm not sure I can handle the both of you like this," Jasper murmured.

Edward leaned forward and, when his mouth was a breath away from Jasper's, said, "shut up, handsome," before pressing their lips together.

Unconsciously, my hand slipped up under my shirt and bra and began to fondle my nipple as I watched them. Ripping my shirt and bra off quickly, then standing up to strip the rest of my clothes off, I joined in the fun.

"I hope I can participate this time. I'll never be sick of watching, but I need touching, too."

I stood in front of my half naked boys with my hands on my hips. They turned to look at me and I heard two gasps. I was pulled forward as I felt Jasper's mouth on my right nipple and Edward's on my left. I pushed both heads further into me, running my fingers through their hair. I was rubbing my thighs together and rocking my hips back and forth.

"Mmm, I think it's Jasper's turn to watch. What do you think Jazz, you wanna watch me fuck Bella?"

I felt Jasper's answering groan against my breast and my breathing picked up again. Edward stood and his pants fell to the floor.

"Jasper, stand up and give Bella and I a good show."

Edward's naked form slipped around behind me and he began to kiss the back of my shoulder and rub his cock along my body. We backed up and Edward sat down on the footstool, pulling me onto his lap and turning me slightly so he could kiss me and play with my breasts.

We watched, so turned on that I could barely see straight, as Jasper stood and slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head. His hands ghosted along his washboard stomach, teasing us by playing with the button on his pants. He winked at Edward and I before turning around.

Edward lazily traced my belly button before dragging his fingertips down to my hot center, drawing circles around, but not on, my clit. I grunted and tried to twist my hips to get some stimulation, but Edward was stubborn and held me still.

We turned back to Jasper; his pants had come off and he was facing us again, with one hand inside his boxers. The thin fabric left nothing to the imagination as to what he was doing as he watched us.

"Boxers too, Jasper. Then you may sit down and enjoy the show."

Jasper and I both shivered visibly at the forceful tone in Edward's voice. My pussy was throbbing; I needed stimulation and soon. Jasper's boxers were off and tossed to the other side of the room and I could see his big hand pumping away at his cock. I whimpered and looked at Edward, a question in my eyes.

"You may go have one taste. Make it good for both of you. Come right back over here when you're done. I have plans for that pussy of yours."

I rubbed my thigh against his cock in thanks before getting up and heading over to Jazz. He looked like he was ready to come, so as much as I wanted a taste, I had to take it easy on him since I didn't want him to miss out on the fun.

I bent at the waist, purposefully showing Edward my ass as I ran my tongue around the tip of Jasper's cock, taking just the tip into my mouth. I sucked and swirled my tongue around it, getting the best taste I could before Edward called me back to him.

"That's enough Bella, don't let him come yet."

I let Jasper slip out of my mouth and made a show of licking my lips before heading back to Edward. He was standing about two steps behind the step stool now, slowly pumping his cock at my little show. He motioned for me to stand in front of him. He roughly turned me so that we were both facing Jasper. He licked a swipe up the side of my neck, ending just below my ear.

"Be a good girl and bend over at the waist, just like you did to tease me a moment ago. Good, now grab ahold of the sides of the footstool and hang on. Make sure to keep looking at Jasper."

I did as I was told and couldn't help the scream forced out of me as Edward took me from behind in one quick thrust. Jasper seemed to be enjoying the show as he pumped a little faster with every thrust of Edward's. I felt like I was breaking apart from the force of it. Edward reached around my hip and flicked my clit hard and fast.

"Come on Bella, scream my name. Let everyone know who's making you feel this good. Fuck, you feel good. You are so fucking tight like this."

I had nothing to say to that other than grunting again. His other hand moved from my hip to wrap my hair in his hand and tug on it, forcing me to work harder at keeping eye contact with Jasper. Jasper's hand was flying on his cock at this point, and his other was rolling and tugging on his balls. I panted in his general direction and licked my lips at him again. He lost it and came all over himself.

"Jasper, here. Now," Edward grunted at him.

He moved in front of me and I was at the perfect height to lick his cum off his stomach. I groaned at the taste. Once he was clean, he moved on instinct.

Jasper laid down on the floor under Edward and my legs. He shoved Edward's hand off my clit and I felt his lips and tongue replace it. I knew that he was playing with Edward in some way because I could hear Edward talking again.

"Fuck yeah, Jasper. Just like that. FUCK."

With that, I gave Edward what he wanted. I screamed his name and came around his cock thrusting in me. I stood there, panting as Edward gave a few more quick thrusts and I could hear his strained groans and knew he was coming. I stood there thanking God that I had the stool to hold onto. My legs were wobbling and just about to give out, when Edward pulled out of me and helped me stand upright. I stumbled on my way to the couch, my arms and legs were trembling and I was dizzy.

"Whoa, that was... Thank you," was the best my frazzled brain could come up with.

Neither one of my boys seemed to mind. They came over and sat on either side of me on the couch, each one resting their head on my shoulder. As our breathing became somewhat normal, I realized I was hungry again. I moved them off me and headed into the kitchen, not even caring I was still naked. They trailed after me like puppy dogs. I found some kettle corn and headed back into the living room, stopping in my tracks as I saw the couch: there were wet spots everywhere from when we sat down.

"Angela is going to kill us." I giggled so hard that I almost dropped my snack. Edward took it from me as Jasper took my hand and led me into my bedroom.

"Well, we'll pay for it to be cleaned before she sees it, then," Edward said, shut the door behind us. We collapsed on the bed, kettle corn completely forgotten. They had worn me out yet again.

The next day dawned bright and chilly. I hopped into the shower alone, to my great disappointment, but it couldn't be helped; the shower was tiny. I was done in no time, able to watch my boys cuddle while I got dressed. Even without coffee first thing this morning, I was in a great mood, and it had everything to do with the two wonderful men in my bed.

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads! Time to get up. We have a lot to do in the next few days! Plus, the coffee pot is still broken and we're too cheap to get it fixed or replaced, so I need coffee. Move your butts, come on!" I slapped each one of them on the ass and bounced out of the room. I heard mumbling and turned back.

"What was that, oh lovely boys?" I was shaking with laugher on the inside, but managed to get a serious look on my face while I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I SAID...You are way too fucking chipper for me this morning. Come back to bed and let's spend the day here."

Jasper lifted his head just enough for me to understand what he was saying, then dropped it back down and snuggled into my pillow. Edward was still breathing deeply, but his arms tightened around Jasper at the movement.

"Oh no you don't! If I'm going to convince you to move here with me, we have a lot to do in the next two weeks. If we manage to get everything done, we can spend a day in bed, but not before. Now get your sweet asses outta my bed before I have to punish you both!" At that, Edward raised his head and smiled at me, practically asking to be punished. I ruffled his hair playfully, acknowledging his request.

I turned on my heel and marched into the kitchen, grabbing a glassful of ice. I headed back into the bedroom, dumping it all over the boys. I laugh as the two grown, naked, men jumped out of bed, screaming like little girls.

They let the matter slide for the time being, though I knew I was in for it later. We hit the coffeehouse and they got to meet Tyler and thank him for taking care of me when they couldn't. It was warm enough that they opted for the Freedom Trail hike and the Duck Tours instead of museums that day.

We went backwards on the trail, starting at Old North Church and ending up at Boston Common. We headed over to Faneuil Hall Marketplace for lunch and a bit of touristy shopping. We ate at Durgin Park Restaurant, which had been in operation for over a century. It was a little more expensive than I wanted, but they were paying and wouldn't let me complain or say no.

After our awesome lunch we headed over to The Prudential Center to catch the Duck Tour. The name off our duck was Faneuil Holly and we all giggled at that. The boys really liked the tour, Jasper especially because of the wartime history behind it. The day was all about him; tomorrow was for Edward and the nights were for me.

We dropped our souvenir bags back at the apartment and freshened up before heading out to the last touristy stop of the day. A Boston classic. At first, I almost didn't bring them there, but really... it can't be missed.

"Oh my God, Bella. Is this really Cheers? Like, THE Cheers? I didn't even know it was a real bar? Too cool," Edward said, running ahead of Jasper and I to get into the bar.

We each had a beer at Cheers before deciding that we were bushed and headed back to the apartment. We had a long day of museum hopping the next day. We crashed almost right away when we got back to my place. I barely was able to strip off my clothes before I fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by someone blowing softly into my ear while another someone thrust their morning wood on my back. What a wonderful way to wake up. I sleepily opened my eyes into a set of beautiful blue ones.

"Good morning, Jasper." I turned my head and smiled. "Good morning, Edward." I closed my eyes happily and rocked back and forth between them, rubbing up against Edward and then Jasper. I was just getting into a nice rhythm when they both got out of bed. My head shot off the pillow and I glared at them.

"Payback for yesterday. Now, get your sweet ass out of bed and let's hit the museums!" Jasper said.

I threw my pillows at them and had what some might call a "hissy fit" on my bed before getting up and dressed for the day.

We did the Museum of Science first, because we figured there would be fewer children in the morning. Edward loved the giant piano stairs and Jasper dragged us into the IMAX theater to see something called _Adrenaline Rush: The Science of Fear_, which was actually really cool.

We headed toward the Museum of Fine Arts, with a quick detour to the Christian Science Maporium, a three-story stained glass globe illuminated from the outside with a thirty-foot bridge to walk through the center. My boys found it as beautiful as I did.

We hit a locals only dive bar for lunch; a beer and a Fenway frank, before we hit the museum. Edward had lots of fun there, we were both very taken with the Egyptian exhibits especially. Jasper was a big fan of the Civil War era paintings on display. No surprise there.

We took a walk along the river back to my apartment. It wasn't too cold for it and we got to see the Crew teams from Harvard and Boston College out on the water.

Apparently they had done some research online before leaving Chicago. When we were back at the apartment, I got shoved into my bedroom and ordered to change into "something proper for clubbing." Then, I was dragged out to some club I'd never heard of.

I spent an hour drinking shots before I thought to ask them what I was drinking. It was yummy, but I was a little more than half out of my mind. When I slurred out the question, Jasper hiccuped and grinned at me.

"Cowboy Cocksuckers."

"Ahh, indeed."

And then I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks are owed to NaughtyPastryChef, who began this story with me. Also, a huge, heaping plop of thanks to siouxchef, the best beta a girl could ask for.**

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

"_Cowboy Cocksuckers."_

"_Ahh, indeed." _

_And then I passed out._

**BPOV**

I woke up laying on my side in bed, with my boys on either side of me. The events of the previous night came flooding back to me, along with a throbbing headache. Shit, as if passing out once wasn't embarrassing enough, I had now done it twice. _I guess they better get used to it since I plan on being around them for as long as they'll have me._

I tried to move a little and moaned, not in a good way. I wasn't even sure I could peel my eyes open. They felt so dry and my eyelids felt like they were stuck to my eyeballs. My mouth tasted vile. Had I vomited? Oh my God! I reached a hand in front of me and felt around blindly.

"Love, you really have to learn to listen to your body a little better," Edward chuckled.

Edward was in front of me, which meant Jasper was behind me. I willed my eyes to work and managed to pry one open to glare at him.

"How many of those shots did I have? Ugh." _Oh my God, is that really my voice? And why am I screaming?_

I felt Jasper's body shift on the bed and the motion did not help my queasy stomach. I heard him laughing as he left the room.

"Oh, I think we cut you off around eight. Jasper had ten. I have no idea how he's even up and walking this morning."

"God, Edward, did I puke? I'm horrified." I closed my one working eye in shame.

"It's okay, love. You didn't vomit, but I was almost hoping you would, just to get the alcohol out of your system faster. After you passed out, we brought you back here and I tucked you and Jasper in."

I leaned in, taking care not to breath my dragon breath in his face, and kissed his cheek.

"You take such good care of us, Edward." I opened both eyes to look up into his, gave him a smile and brought my fingers up to run through his hair.

"My pleasure, love. Although I have to admit, I did have a _slightly_ different vision of how last night was supposed to go," he said with a laugh.

Jasper reappeared in the doorway with a glass of water and something in his other hand.

"Aspirin, Bella?"

I wanted to get up and take them, but my body was stiff and winning the war with my brain. I mumbled and moaned again, pleading with him to bring them to me. Thankfully, he did. Okay, I admit, part of me might have just wanted to see the naked man walk back to my bed. I sat up and he sat down next to me, putting the aspirin on my tongue and handing me the water. I kissed his cheek and thanked him.

"Boys, we're going to have a slow morning, I can tell you that much. Jasper, how are you even functioning?"

"First of all, baby, it's afternoon. Second, I don't get hangovers."

_So. Jealous._ Wait a second...

"Afternoon? What time is it?"

"Twelve thirty," Edward said.

"Shit. Okay, I'm going to shower, then it's your turn Jasper, then you, Edward. Once we're all ready, we can get something to eat at Sel de la Terre and then walk to the Aquarium."

I had never been so thankful I could get myself showered, dressed and ready in under 15 minutes. As I was coming out of the shower, I noticed the boys doing a little unauthorized touching without me and gave them my best pout.

"What? We couldn't help it. All those thoughts of you in the shower..." Jasper said.

"Well, now it's your turn, so hop to it!" I unwrapped my towel from my body and snapped it at them. "Come on, boys, there will be time for that later, I promise."

"Yes ma'am," Jasper groaned and got up from the bed, stopping to give me a kiss as he made his way to the shower.

"I like the sound of that," I said, winking at him as he walked by.

I contemplated crawling back into bed with naked Edward, but that would have been no better than what I just chastised Jasper for, so I begrudgingly made my way to my closet. I was pleasantly surprised to feel a warm body behind me as I browsed the clothes, hands wrapping around my waist.

"Do you have any idea how much we've missed you these last few weeks?" Edward asked.

I relaxed and let my head rest against his shoulder.

"It can't be half as much as I've missed the two of you. At least you have each other, I'm stuck here all alone," I pouted.

Edward was placing kisses on my neck, his hands lingering at my stomach.

"I know, sweetheart, trust me. While you were asleep, Jasper and I were talking about how this trip has made us realize that we can't be apart much longer."

His fingertips traced a path up the center of my body and he cupped my breasts in his hands.

"It's just so complicated, thinking about a move for any of us, and jobs and school. We'll have to talk about it, but not right now," he said softly.

_As if I was even capable of rational thought at the moment._

He turned his mouth back to my neck and began to suck and bite, making me moan. I pressed back against his naked body and I could feel just how hard he was getting.

"Hey, hey, you two! I thought we were supposed to be getting ready?"

My eyes flew open. Uh oh, caught with our hands in the cookie jar, so to speak.

"We are, Jasper, Edward was just... helping me pick an outfit."

I could feel the vibrations of Edward's laughter as I came up with a lame yet creative excuse for us to be in this position.

"Alright, Edward, it's your turn. Off to the shower with you!" I commanded. He gave me a pouty face and I nearly caved.

"Edward, I'm STARVING. Come on, you don't want me to pass out again, do you?" I could give pouty as good as he could.

He swatted my still naked ass and turned without a word, giving Jasper a kiss on his way to the shower.

"Still need help picking out clothes?" Jasper asked, eyebrows waggling at me. I laughed.

"Sure Jazzy, come over here and help me out."

Jasper actually did help, picking out some jeans and a turtleneck for me. I took them off the hangers and made my way over to the dresser as Jasper got his own clothes unpacked and put on.

"Ooh! Bella, I have a surprise for Edward. Here, put these on. He's going to love it when we surprise him with you wearing this tonight, he picked them out himself."

He handed me a black lace demi bra and thong set. I could see the bag he was trying to hide and nearly peed my pants when I noticed it was from La Perla. For a girl that usually bought her bras and panties at Target, it was quite a step up.

"Jazz, La Perla? I can't accept this. These probably cost more than what I spend in a month on clothes."

"Bella, it's really more of a gift for us than you," he said, laughing. "Besides, get used to it. When you move to Chicago, we're going to take you to the La Perla store and spoil you."

"Oh, when _I_ move?"

He winked and said, "Yep, that's what I said."

I dropped the expensive lingerie on the ground and turned, tackling him on the bed, and began tickling him. For a second, the fast movement made me a little queasy, but I quickly recovered and went back to tickling furiously, Jasper moving his hands up to tickle my sides and stomach.

Right in the middle of our tickle fight, I felt the rough material of his jeans brush across my center and I moaned, pressing into his knee. I had stopped my tickling and instead, bent my head of wet hair down to crash my lips into his, rotating my hips, seeking the most friction.

"Ahem."

Damn it, how were we going to make it through the whole Aquarium without jumping each other? I looked up at Edward sheepishly.

"We were just getting dressed?" I tried to explain.

He laughed. "Yes, I see that... well, one of you is dressed, at least. Get a move on, lady! Now **I'm** starving and the sooner we get to the Aquarium, the faster we can get back home."

I climbed off Jasper and bent down to pick up the bra and panties, wrapping them up in the jeans and turtleneck I had so that Edward wouldn't see.

"I'm going to go into the bathroom to get dressed and dry my hair. Behave, you two. I'll be less than five minutes and then we're outta here."

Thankfully, we got out of the house without any more incidents. I wanted nothing more than to wrap myself around my two boys as we walked from the car to lunch, but I tried to remind myself we were in public. I curled up against Jasper, my hand in his.

"You're next, Edward, don't you worry." I hoped he would understand that I wasn't ready yet to be public with whatever the hell it was we were. I decided to switch back and forth to give them equal affection in public.

We had a fantastic lunch and then, as promised, I curled up to Edward on the walk to the Aquarium. As we walked up to the front doors, we saw a little family of three. The mom and dad were telling the little girl about the metal sculpture in front of the aquarium. She just kept shaking her head.

"No daddy, you're wrong. It's a lobster!" The father was shaking his head and the mother was collapsing in fits of laughter. I knelt down to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Bella. What's your name?"

"McKenzie. And this is Daddy and that's Mommy. And that," she pointed at the sculpture that looked a bit like a turtle, "is a LOBSTER, DADDY!" she screamed in my ear, causing all of the adults to laugh.

"Well McKenzie, I think you can call it whatever you want. I think it looks like a lobster, too." I smiled at her mother and father before grabbing the hands of my boys and heading inside, laughing.

We wandered aimlessly, deciding not to join the tour group. I kept thinking about the little girl outside. I did want kids. Did they? How would having kids even work in this relationship? I rationalized that it was too early for all of these thoughts, but they were there regardless. I smiled at my boys when they asked me where I was in my head; I realized I'd been ignoring them.

"Thinking about the future."

I had a little epiphany somewhere around the penguin exhibit. Edward mentioned that he and Jasper were talking about how to resolve our situation and then Jasper mentioned me moving, so I knew both boys had it on their minds. I was pretty sure at this point that they missed me as much as I missed them. I also knew that Jasper had a contract and couldn't switch teams, which really meant the only choice was for me to move to them – something I had known subconsciously for a while. I realized that I was taking them to my favorite places in Boston not to convince them to move, but so that I could share them with the boys and see them one last time to say my goodbyes.

I wasn't ready to commit out loud to the move yet, hell I didn't even know if I'd get accepted to Northwestern, but I knew in my heart that we belonged together and I was ready to do what I needed to make it happen. The sun was just beginning to set when we left the Aquarium.

"What shall we have for dinner tonight, boys?" I asked on the drive back to the apartment.

They exchanged naughty glances and I just laughed. "I can't take you two anywhere, can I?"

"Nope," they said in unison.

"Okay, how about we order delivery. Chinese?"

"mmm," Edward said, the look on his face one of sheer pleasure. I giggled.

"Alright, Edward likes Chinese... "

"Oh, I do like Chinese food, but that wasn't what I was thinking about eating, love," he whispered in my ear, loud enough so Jasper could hear.

I gulped and pressed the gas pedal down a little harder. _Must remember not to get a ticket in Angela's car. Must remember not to get a ticket in Angela's car._

Thankfully we got back to the apartment intact, with Jasper only commenting on my speeding twice. When we got upstairs, I pulled out a menu for the best delivery place in my neighborhood and we picked out several things to share. I called in the order and they said it would be thirty to forty-five minutes, so we relaxed on the couch to watch TV.

I sat in the middle and I couldn't keep my hands to myself. It had been two days and I needed them. I knew we wouldn't get very far before the food arrived, but that didn't mean I couldn't tease them a little.

"Jasper... " He turned to look at me.

"Do you think I should punish Edward for teasing me in the car?"

His smile grew so wide I thought his face might actually hurt. I could feel Edward shiver next to me and I knew we were in for a long, very fun, night.

"Well, now that you mention it... it was awful mean of him to do that, wasn't it?"

I put on my best pouty face. "I think so. What do you think we should do about it, Jazz?"

Edward interrupted, "it isn't teasing if you intend to follow through, you know." His hand began to rub up and down my thigh as he licked his lips.

"Oh, trust me Edward, you're going to follow through, just not right now. I plan on taking far more than thirty minutes with you two tonight."

"Tell me, Jazz, does Edward like to get spanked?" I raised an eyebrow at Jasper, who laughed.

"I don't know, Bella, but I bet we could find out."

"Jasper, lean back. Edward's going to put his face in your lap while I give him a spanking for being so naughty." Both Jasper and Edward groaned as Jasper followed my instructions.

"Alright, Edward, you heard me," I said, patting my lap.

He looked at me with a half-hopeful half-scared expression as he leaned over to lay down.

"I want your face right in Jasper's lap, Edward. If you can't feel his cock against your face, you're not close enough. I guess this is more punishment for both of you, now that I think about it," I said with a giggle.

Edward wiggled his body so that he was in the right spot and Jasper leaned his head back, shooting me a distressed look. I brought my hand down to Edward's ass and rubbed for a minute. He did have a mighty fine ass.

"Edward, do you know how fucking hot you are like this, over my lap, your face down in Jasper's crotch? If I close my eyes, I can just imagine you sucking Jasper, running your tongue up and down his hard cock, locking your lips around him as you suck him harder into your mouth."

**Thwack.**

For someone who knew he was going to be spanked, he seemed rather surprised. He thrust his hips forward and groaned. I knew it couldn't have been from the pain – I had barely used any force and his jeans would certainly absorb most of the impact. I was really just spanking him to have a good excuse for his head to be between Jasper's legs and his ass to be under my hand.

"Edward, I can feel how hard you are underneath me. Save those hips for later, sweetheart, you're going to need the energy to fuck me."

**Thwack.**

I could tell Edward tried hard not to push into me that time, but his cock twitched in his pants and I felt it. I whispered, mostly to myself, "this is starting to feel like punishment for _me_..."

"Edward, I'm going to give you one last spanking and then I want you to sit up and show me how sorry you are for teasing me."

**Thwack.**

I heard Jasper groan this time.

"Alright, I'm ready for my a..."

I didn't even get the last word out before Edward was sitting in my lap, pressing against me, attacking any skin he could reach. I giggled underneath him and felt Jasper move on the couch next to us.

Of course the fucking doorbell rang right then.

We paid for our food and ate in the kitchen. While we were all clearly trying to get the food portion of the evening over with, we still took a few moments to be tender with each other. I felt my eyes well up as I watched Edward feed Jasper a bite of broccoli from our beef & broccoli. They never made me feel like an outsider, even when it was just the two of them doing something, I felt somehow included.

Once we were finished eating and cleaning up, I sat back down on the couch and suddenly had an idea. I looked at Edward with a smirk on my face.

"Jasper, will you help me out of these clothes? I can't take it anymore," I begged. I saw Edward pouting. "Edward, you sit down on the couch. I have plans for you, but first Jasper and I are going to give you a little show. We have a surprise for you."

Edward complied and I turned off the TV and turned on some music. As soon as I pressed "play" on the CD player and the first few notes of the song came out, Edward smiled. I walked back to stand, facing Jasper, in front of the couch. I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on each cheek as Michael Buble's version of _Feeling Good_ began to fill the air between us.

As the first few lines were sung, I put his hands around my waist and he pulled me closer. Jasper pulled my shirt off as I slid down his body. The music continued and I ran my hands up Jasper's legs and chest, then turned around to face Edward. I leaned my head back on Jasper's shoulder as his hands came around to unzip my pants.

It was Jasper's turn to tease me as he took my jeans slowly down my legs and off my feet, his hands never once leaving my skin. The song went on, Buble singing about new days, and I smiled thinking about the days ahead of me with my boys.

Jasper turned me around to face him again, unclasping my bra, pulling it off my arms. He flung it at Edward and I had to hold in a giggle. I loved that my boys were so much fun, always game for anything. I realized that even more than the sexy beat the of song, I felt like these lyrics really spoke to us and our relationship at the moment. I was pulled from the thought as I felt Jasper's mouth on my nipple, licking and sucking gently. I moaned and felt his hands go lower, hooking his fingers under the edges of my panties.

The song shifted to the longer instrumental portion, so I was swinging my hips side-to-side as we did our strip tease for Edward. When the lyrics began again, Jasper's hands moved, taking my panties down with them. He was placing little kisses all over me as he moved.

Jasper and I danced together through the last few lines of lyrics. He was looking down at me with the biggest smile on his face and I knew he was appreciating the song as much as Edward. When the song ended, I turned around in Jasper's arms to face Edward. He was slack jawed and looked overwhelmed. I walked over to him slowly. He hadn't moved, not even to blink, and I was getting a little nervous.

"Edward, are you okay, honey?"

At my voice, his head turned up to me and I could see his eyes were wet.

"This is one of my favorite CDs. I don't think I've ever seen anything as fucking hot before. You do realize I'll never be able to hear that song again without getting a raging hard-on, right?"

He pulled me down onto his lap and kissed me intensely. There was something behind his kiss other than need, and for the first time, I thought Edward might really be in love with me. His posture changed and he held me close, clung to me, really. He rested his head on my shoulder for a moment and took a deep breath in. I shivered at the cold air across my collarbone.

"Edward, why don't you stand up and let me help you out of those clothes?"

He chuckled beneath me before replying. "Gladly."

I did not remove his clothing nearly as slowly as Jasper had taken mine off. When I was done, I motioned for Jasper and I took his clothes off, as well.

"Edward, I do believe you owe me a little something," I said.

He quickly stood and moved me so I was sitting on the couch in front of him. He put a pillow on the ground and kneeled between my legs. I could see Jasper standing off to the side, stroking himself as Edward started placing kisses at my knee, moving to my center.

He put his hands under my ass and scooted my body forward, then placed my legs over his shoulders, giving him all the access he needed. He started with a soft kiss at the top of my mound and poked his tongue out, running down the length of my slit. I let out a soft moan as he continued his efforts, licking back up the same path, circling my clit at the top.

He used one hand to open my lips and moved his tongue into me, eliciting a soft cry.

"Fuck, Edward, I am already so close baby."

"Come for me, Bella. I want to lick up every last drop of you."

He gently slid two fingers into me as he went back to flicking my clit with his tongue and I bucked my hips as I came. I could feel his tongue flatten against me, licking every spot he could find, as he slid his fingers back out. He was kissing me and softly moaning into my pussy until he was certain I had come all the way down from my orgasm.

"Sit back down, Edward. Stay where you are, Jazz."

Both of them were rock hard by that point and I once again silently thanked whoever sent me these handsome, caring, funny sex gods. I straddled Edward's waist and gave him a few soft kisses.

"I need you both so badly, you have no idea. Edward, lay down sweetheart."

Never before had I been so grateful that our couch was nice and wide. As Edward laid down, I moved over his body and sank down on his cock, pausing to relish the feeling of him inside of me. I turned my head and looked at Jasper with what I was sure was a lusty glaze in my eyes, motioning for him to join us.

Edward thrust up into me and I moaned. I could feel Jasper's lips on my shoulders and back, his hands running up my legs to cup my ass. The bottle of lube was still in the living room from our reunion sex earlier in the week, so I wasn't surprised when I felt Jasper's wet fingers playing with me. Edward never stopped his movements while Jasper penetrated me with his lube-coated finger.

"Jasper," I nearly whispered his name, unable to speak any louder at the moment. "_Please_, Jasper."

He positioned his body on top of mine and Edward slowed down for a moment so we could all join together. I felt Jasper kissing my back and shoulders again as I felt the tip of him at my opening. He pressed forward slowly, gently.

"Oh God, Bella. You have no idea how good this feels," Jasper moaned.

"Nothing makes me feel like this but you two. Nothing makes me feel as whole or complete as being with you both at the same time. I can't take it, someone move," I nearly sobbed.

As if they were sending each other silent signals, they picked up a rhythm. I couldn't tell if I liked it better when they were thrusting at opposite moments or the same moments, then I decided that I just didn't care, as long as they kept thrusting. Jasper was doing his best to keep his weight off me, but I actually enjoyed it when he let himself lean into me, pressing me harder into Edward. Every now and then, Edward would thrust up at an unexpected moment and press me harder into Jasper.

"Jasper, you have no fucking idea how hot it is to watch you fuck Bella from here," Edward said.

My head was resting on the couch, to the side of Edward's face, and I felt Jasper press into me, leaning down to kiss Edward. I turned my head to join them, the feeling of both Edward and Jasper's lips on mine too much to pass up.

I began to moan one long string of moans, "too much, too good, augh, fuck me harder, faster..."

I got swept up in the feelings and I didn't have to ask them twice to pick things up. Edward's hand went between our bodies, gently pinching and rubbing my clit and I couldn't hold on anymore, as much as I wanted to keep this up for hours.

"Edward, oh Edward, don't stop. Please, baby. Oh fuck, Edward please come with me. Jasper, please."

My body was literally wracked with sobs, convulsing, coming harder than I could remember, harder than I could ever have imagined possible. I could feel Edward below me, his body had tensed with his own orgasm and I could hear Jasper panting hard and knew he was almost at his own peak. Once Jasper came, we slowed down and eventually stopped moving, but did not move our bodies from each other. I was still crying, sobbing really, and both of them had noticed.

**EPOV**

"Bella, sweetheart, are you alright?"

_Shit, shit, shit, if we hurt her I won't be able to forgive myself._

I gave Jasper a head flick hoping he would get the hint and move up. He did and I pulled Bella up into my arms. She seemed completely incapable of movement, so I sat us both up, then Jasper pulled her into his arms, carrying her to the room. He laid her on her side, between us on the bed, Jasper facing her.

"Did I hurt you, Bella?"

I could hear Jasper's raspy voice. I had only ever seen Jasper cry once, when we were six and his frog Hopper died, but I knew he was on the cusp of tears at the thought of having harmed our Bella.

"No, Jazzy. You didn't hurt me."

She didn't look up into his eyes, she kept her chin tucked into her body. The crying had softened, then. It was still a steady stream, but it was no longer shaking her entire body with sobs. I tried to rub soothing circles on her back and I moved her hair out of her face.

I could feel Jasper move his leg between Bella's as he pulled her as close to him as possible. I moved my leg up and over Bella's hip, all of our legs intertwining together, a mass of limbs and love. My hand went underneath Bella's and rested on her hip and I could feel Jasper's hand slide over Bella's arm, coming to rest on my hip.

We laid together for a few minutes and I felt Jasper move his hand to Bella's face, tracing all around, wiping away the stray tears that were falling slower. I felt Bella hiccup and take in a deep breath. I heard it as barely a whisper and almost thought I was hallucinating.

"What, sweetheart?"

"I... I love you."

The crying started again in earnest, and I wondered if she was admitting this to one of us in particular, or if she was upset for some other reason. Jasper must have been wondering the same thing.

"Why are you crying, beautiful?"

"I'm sorry. My body seems incapable of enjoying you both at the same time without some overwhelming reaction. I just couldn't help it. I felt so connected to you both in that moment and we're almost halfway through our time together. It hit me today, like I said earlier, that you both get to go home and wrap up in each other's arms, but I'm so alone here. I miss you terribly and after talking to you both, it seems like you both feel the same way. I don't know if it's too early to think about moving together, but I feel so empty when you're not here with me. I literally lay in bed and ache to feel you – not one of you, either. It is unlike anything I've ever felt before, as if two of us would never work together, but the three of us are perfect. I don't know, I just can't hold it in anymore. I can't be with you and not tell you, especially knowing you're going back. I want you to know before you leave that I love you. I love you both with all of my heart. I need you both."

She stopped and took a deep breath. I rolled her over so she was laying flat on her back; I wanted to look into her eyes at that moment. I brought my hand up to stroke her face and leaned in to kiss her tears away.

"Bella, love, never apologize for being honest with us. It hurts to know how much you miss us, but the truth is, even if we have each other, we ache for you to be there with us, too. We feel the same way - we need you to make things work. We need your smile, your laugh, your kiss, your touch. We love each other, but we love you equally. We love you, too, Bella."

Shit, I thought this would stop the tears but all it did was make them start coming faster again. I looked up at Jasper with wide eyes and a sort of "what the fuck do we do now?" look.

Jasper spoke in a soft, smooth voice as he soothed her. "He's right, Bella. We feel the same way. It's scary, I know. Loving one person is intense, falling in love with two people at the same time can be overwhelming. Edward and I cared for each other before you came along, but we have truly fallen in love with each other over the last few weeks, and that is due in no small part to you. I know we'll all be together at some point, I just believe it in my heart. It's not easy being patient, waiting for that to fall into place, though."

Bella pulled us both down so that we were resting on her body together, each of us covering half of her, one of our legs over one of hers, our heads all pushed together. I felt the bed shake and I worried for a moment Bella was crying again. I opened my eyes and saw her mouth wide open with laughter.

"Crap. Seriously, did I just freak you two out with all that crying?"

Then we all began to laugh together.

"No, my love, you didn't freak us out. Well, once we established that we hadn't broken you."

I moved my hand to cup her breast on the opposite side of her body, softly rubbing my thumb over her nipple.

"You are a one of a kind, Bella Swan. I can't wait until we're all in the same city and I can go to bed with both of you every night, then wake up to your bodies every morning. I look forward to lots of practice so we can figure out how to not overwhelm you every time Jasper and I take you together, because frankly, it's one of my favorite things in the world to do. Knowing that we're both deep inside of you, all three of us together. Fuck, it's hot."

I pinched her nipple at the end of my sentence and she sucked in a quick breath of air. I felt myself getting hard all over again and wondered if it was too soon after our emotional discussion to go back to enjoying each other.

"mmm, Edward... you're being naughty again," she said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry, you two teased the hell out of me today. I want you. I need you again. Please." I had been reduced to begging.

She leaned towards me and kissed me, holding my face in her small hands. Jasper's hand curled around her body and was teasing us both.

I could feel Jasper sliding down Bella's body, dragging his hands along the same path.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to make you scream my name. Are you ready? I can't wait to taste your sweet pussy mixed with Edward's cum. My two loves together."

He didn't wait for her to answer, he rotated her body away from mine and dove in, moaning loudly at the first taste. Bella let out a gust of air and turned her head back to look at me.

"Get that beautiful cock over here now, Cullen." _Hell yes._

I put a few pillows under Bella's head and she adjusted slightly before getting into position to take me in her mouth.

"Bella, I can't wait to look down and see you sucking my hard cock that I just fucked you with."

She took me into her mouth in one movement, sucking and licking, driving me crazy. Jasper must have done something right at that moment, because she moaned deep against me and I was almost ready to come already.

"_Fuck_, Bella, if you do that again you're going to be busy swallowing already." She moaned again, softly this time, and brought her hands around to cup my ass. She dragged her nails across me, scratching me lightly, pressing me further into her mouth.

I could hear Jasper licking and sucking her, the noises he was making only added to my pleasure. I knew exactly how Bella tasted and knowing Jasper was licking her while she still had my cum inside of her was beyond words hot. I knew how her pussy looked and I could imagine it was me licking, sucking and biting her.

I heard her cry out around my cock and I knew she had come under Jasper's exquisite mouth. I couldn't hold back anymore, pumping and thrusting into her mouth one last time, I came harder than I would have thought possible since I had just come less than an hour ago.

I moved beside Bella on the bed, each of us resuming our former positions, with Bella in the middle. Jasper got up from the bed and left the room, then I heard the shower running. I snuggled into Bella, resting my head on her chest, and let my eyes close. We must have fallen asleep, but I heard Jasper step back into the room when his shower was over. I cracked an eye open and saw him still dripping slightly from the shower, hard as ever.

I placed kisses up to Bella's ear, waking her up gently, and whispered, "Bella, poor Jasper looks all worked up over there. Would you like to help me give him some relief or should we let you go back to sleep?"

Bella sat up and said, "There will be very little non-participation from me while I have you two here. I plan to make the most of it. I am most definitely going to help you pleasure Jasper, Edward." She had a wide grin on her face as she finished speaking.

I motioned for Jasper to lay in the middle of the bed and I noticed he had a smile on his face like the cat that had just eaten the canary. I moved my body to cover his so that I could kiss him and touch him for a minute. I ran my hand through his hair and looked into his eyes. It seemed like things were ever-evolving and changing with Bella and I needed to really see him and see what was going on in his head. He looked completely blissed out and I can't say I felt much different.

I felt Bella's body up next to ours and I leaned over to kiss her as well. We exchanged a look and both sank lower on Jasper's body, ready to pay worship. We both stopped to lick and suck Jasper's nipples and I ran my hand down his torso to grab his hard cock and stroke him. His hips bucked into my hand and I gripped tighter.

I winked at Bella and we both moved lower, kissing and licking at random spots. I noticed Jasper reacted nicely when Bella sucked right below his hip and made a mental note to explore that spot again. When we got down to Jasper's groin, Bella flattened her tongue against him and gave him one long lick like a popsicle before opening her mouth at the top and sucking him into her mouth.

"Do you like it when Bella sucks your cock, Jasper? It's a very pretty sight from this angle... watching her mouth bob up and down over you, seeing her little tongue dart out and flick across your shaft. Fuck, I'm getting hard again just watching her."

**JPOV**

Edward was torturing me with his words, Bella with her tongue. Bella's mouth left me and I nearly whimpered. I could hear them whisper for a moment, too lost in my own pleasure to even care what they were talking about.

"Jasper, I can't just watch anymore. Bella's going to fuck you and I'm going to lick you now. Would you like that? Do you want to feel Bella fucking you, like you just fucked her?"

I grunted and thrust my hips up, completely incapable of speaking. I felt Bella's hands on my ass and the cold drip of lube on her finger tips as she began to insert a finger into me. Edward's mouth wrapped around me and he began to suck in earnest as Bella added a second finger.

"mmm, I can see Bella fucking you Jasper. Her little fingers sliding in and out of your ass. Can you feel her fucking you? No ignoring me this time, unless you want us to stop."

"Yes, Edward, I can feel Bella fucking me," I breathed.

"Does it feel good, Jasper?" he asked.

I was ready to beg and plead by this point, I just wanted his mouth back on me and her hands to keep moving. "God yes. Please don't stop."

"mmm, you taste too good to stop, Jazz."

Then I felt his warm, wet lips go back to my cock and Bella added a third finger to my ass, her thumb rubbing the spot above, pressing gently. It took only a few more moments and I was coming in Edward's mouth as he moaned, sucking harder, milking me for every last drop.

I knew there was absolutely no way I was going to move from my spot on the bed, so I tugged on both of their hair, pleading for them to come up on either side of me. They both got the hint and each curled up next to me.

We laid awake together, whispering affections back and forth and talking for what felt like hours. Edward revealed that he was more stressed about school than I thought and I tucked that away in my brain so that I could try and remember to do more nice things for him once we got back home.

Bella talked about Boston, mostly, but there was a sad tone in her voice that I couldn't place, which hadn't been there before. None of us brought up the future of our relationship or anything related to it, and I was a little glad for the break. There was nothing we could do to resolve our situation right then, so stressing about it seemed mostly pointless to me.

I felt safe, and warm, and happy, snuggled under the blankets with my two best friends and lovers. I turned my head first to my left, to kiss Edward goodnight. It was a soft, slow kiss, the perfect ending to our day and night together. We rubbed noses and whispered our goodnights to each other before I turned my head to the right, to kiss Bella. I took her lower lip in mine and sucked, running my tongue along the length of it before letting it back out of my mouth. I gave her a gentle kiss before telling her goodnight and resting my head on her shoulder.

I closed my eyes and thought about how blessed I was to have those two in my life. It's not often that you can find one person you connect with on an emotional, intellectual and sexual level all at the same time, and here I had somehow found two. The ease and comfort we had with each another was obvious in the way we could go from tickle fights to dirty talking while we fucked, then back to loving cuddles all in the span of a few hours.

The last words I heard before I fell into a deep, satisfied slumber were Bella and Edward exchanging their own good nights and I could feel their hands clasp together and rest on my body in between them.

_Good night, indeed._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks are owed to NaughtyPastryChef, who began this story with me. Also, I have the most awesome beta ever, Siouxchef. I lurve her. **

**We owe a huge shout out to the Perv Pack. They featured us as their inaugural story to highlight on their Smut Shack Blog, and for that, we are oh-so grateful. Visit their blog, http://www(dot)pervpackssmutshack(dot)com/ **

**I started a LiveJournal with links to everything for my stories, because they were taking up too much profile space. If you want to see the corset we had in mind for Bella, check it out. **

**We don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

**JPOV**

The morning after our professions of love for one another, I woke up to scruffy Edward kisses along the back of my neck. I blinked my eyes a few times and turned to wrap him in my arms.

"Good mornin, baby. You sleep okay?" I smiled up at him, and he was glowing back at me. I had to kiss him, even if it was just briefly.

"Fantastic, love. Though I stayed up a bit later than the two of you." He smiled at me and my insides turned to goo. _Man, I'm turning into a chick and I don't even care..._

"Oh? You stayed up late? Why'd you do that?"

"Well, I was drifting off when I heard Bella start talking in her sleep again. It's really adorable. Anyway, she was making a list of things in Boston. Some that she's seen and some that I know she's never seen. It gave me the best idea for Valentine's Day, but I need your help. I know that you already bought her something, so this can be my gift to you both."

I thought about the gift I bought for Bella. It was safely tucked inside the pocket of my jacket and I knew she was going to love it. We had another week of just being together before Valentine's Day and, though I had heard the expression, I never really understood what "burning a hole in your pocket" meant until now.

My easily distracted, still-sleepy mind went off on a tangent thinking about the first night that all of us were together. My morning wood became very interested in what I was thinking, and I shifted my hips to get closer to Edward; _Edward_ who I just remembered was there, awake and still talking to me.

I arched up and took his mouth in a kiss to shut him up. I smiled at his token resistance, but I could tell that he was rather interested in what I was thinking. He shoved me away and jumped out of bed and away from my reach.

"Hold that thought, babe. Here's the deal - I want to do something nice for Bella. I need you to distract her this morning while I go setup a few things. How about you wake her up nice and slow. Ungh... God, I wanna stay and watch. I wanna stay and _participate_, but I have to do this."

He was running his hand through his hair feverishly as he leaned down and captured my mouth in a very possessive and hot kiss. The things he was doing to my tongue made me want to pull him back into bed and forget everything else. Unfortunately, he yanked himself away from my reaching hands and dashed into the bathroom. I could hear him mumbling to himself before the door shut behind him.

"Too fucking sexy for your own good. I have _things to do. _Turn it on Bella for the moment. Fuck, NOW I'm jealous..."

I laughed softly and turned my attention to Bella. As much as I didn't want to wake her, my earlier playing with Edward had left me very hot and bothered, and the last thing I was going to do was take care of the problem myself when I had a likely willing partner next to me.

I started with kisses on her neck; I knew how much she liked that. My kisses started out as little pecks, but soon became love bites. I found myself wanting to mark her, and Edward, as mine. They are mine.

Bella was moaning and arching into my touch before she was fully awake. When she finally opened her eyes and looked into mine, my heart soared. I took her lips in a possessive kiss of my own. She curled up into me and began to claim me as hers, too.

Before I realized what was happening, Bella had rolled me onto my back and lowered herself onto my dick. My hands fell to the bed and I gripped the sheets in my fists. A distant part of my mind noted the sound of Edward groaning as he left the room.

Her head was thrown back and she was playing with her nipples as she rode my cock. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen. Until she opened her eyes at me and smiled. The look on her face made my eyes roll back into my head as I bucked my hips up once more and spilled inside of her.

She took one of my hands and led it to her pussy as she continued to ride my pulsing cock. I got the drift and flicked her clit feverishly. She screamed out half of my name and I could feel her pulsing around me.

Bella flopped over, her chest resting on mine. She closed her eyes and kissed my chest, close to where my heart was beating. We spent a few moments getting our breathing back to normal and basking in the quiet together. It was Bella who broke the silence.

"Hmm, good morning. Could you take the place of my alarm clock from now on, please? Though, I wonder what would have happened if I had hit the 'snooze' button..."

She trailed off and I thought that she had fallen asleep again, but the next thing I knew she was collapsing in gales of laughter. I'm pretty sure I even heard her snort once. Confused, I had to move away from her; I needed to see her face, and my body was still a little oversensitive from a few moments ago.

"And just what is so funny?" I found myself having to keep laughter at bay; her merriment was contagious.

"Oh, I was just thinking about trying to find your snooze button... then I realized that if I had hit it, would you roll over to wake up Edward? Speaking of, where is our Edward this lovely morning? It's not like him to miss the action."

She stopped laughing finally and rested her chin on my pecs so she could look into my face as we talked. I curled up a little so I could kiss her forehead before answering her.

"Well, that's really none of your beeswax, nosey parker. However, I will tell you that he's gone to do something nice for us."

I tried to cross my arms and look firm in my decision not to tell her, but the effect was ruined when, to cross my arms, I had to cross them over her, giving her a hug in the process.

"I hate surprises! Even from the two of you! Won't you tell me Jazzy, _please_?" She turned her big doe eyes on me and the only thing I could do to make it stop was close my eyes. It wasn't like I wanted to keep things from her. I heard her "harmph" in displeasure, but she relaxed her body on mine and we both fell back to sleep. At least, I thought we did.

The second time I woke up, it was in the same way as the first time this morning - Edward kissing my neck. I opened my eyes and sighed his name. I hadn't really realized just how much I had missed him during the "wake up lovin" with Bella that morning until I had him in bed again.

"Hey, baby. You get everything that you wanted to get done? We missed you this morning. Bella asked me to be her alarm clock, then started laughing at the thought of pushing my 'snooze' button."

He laughed at that and I could feel his breath behind my ear. I could feel him lining up our nude bodies, apparently my teasing from this morning was not going to go unpunished. Good. His voice was husky as he answered me.

"Yes love, I got it all done. Hmm... your snooze button you say? I think I happen to know where that is. Where's Bella, I should call her in and show her."

His question broke through my lust-fogged mind. I bolted up off the bed, looking around frantically. I couldn't hear the shower, or anyone else in the apartment for that matter.

"What do you mean 'where's Bella?' We fell back to sleep together, she was right here! She wasn't here when you got back?"

By that point, Edward was up and out of bed as well. We stood on opposite sides of the bed staring at each other in a panic. He was shaking his head and reaching for the clothes he had discarded beside the bed. I moved to follow him.

"No, I just thought that she was using the other bathroom or something. She didn't say anything to you? She didn't leave a note for us. Where the hell could she have gone?"

We both started pulling on our clothes. I had boxers on and was half-way into my pants when I heard the front door open and close. I bolted out of the bedroom, followed closely by Edward. When we got to the front hallway, we were both in the same state of undress. No shirts, bed head hair, and pants on, but open and falling off our hips.

Bella stood just inside the door with a bag of donuts and a tray of coffee from Dunkin' Donuts. She sheepishly held them out to us, with a smile on her face, as she shrugged out of her coat and boots.

"I thought I'd go get you two some breakfast?" She said it as a question, taking in the two of us, panic-stricken expressions on our faces and mostly naked.

We followed her into the kitchen, silently watching as she put down the food and coffee. Finally, she turned to face us and Edward couldn't hold it in anymore. He wrapped her in his arms and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We didn't know where you were and we were worried. Don't do that again, please. I mean, leave us a note or a text or something."

I wrapped my arms around the two of them and joined in the hug. We stood in the kitchen hugging for almost fifteen minutes before someone tried to pull away. Unfortunately, the person trying to pull away was Bella.

"Guys, I can't breathe. I'm more than happy to be consumed by the two of you, but I have to breathe, please."

I reluctantly let go of Edward and he let go of Bella. We each took a step back to get a good look at her. She was glaring at us, her tiny hands fisted at her hips. I knew that look well: we were in trouble.

"Look, I love you both. Very much. However, I'm twenty-four years old and have been living on my own for over three years. If I don't leave a note when I run out, you two can't freak out and pounce on me when I get home. Do you understand?"

I glanced over at Edward and he winked at me before hanging his head. I followed his lead and, in unison, we did our best Droopy Dog impressions.

"Yes dear..." She laughed and slapped us both on the shoulder before turning on her heel and marching away. We stood in the kitchen not moving until she called after us.

"Well, are you gonna come and check to make sure I'm okay or not?"

**BPOV**

_Valentine's Day, I know they have something planned..._

I snuck out the morning of Valentine's Day, leaving a note this time, and called Angela to ask her to meet me for coffee. I knew that Jasper had graciously agreed to get together with her and Ben a few times earlier in the week to talk soccer and I was wondering if they talked about anything else.

"So, any idea where they're taking me tonight?" I asked, once our coffee arrived.

"Hah, even if I knew for sure, I wouldn't tell you. In fact, I'm pretty sure that the last time I talked to Jasper, they hadn't even picked a place yet. I do know that where ever it is, it will be very formal and very expensive."

She sighed into her cup and I leaned back in my chair. I had nothing to wear that was formal. Oh, God, that meant only one thing... I took a deep breath and focused on a spot on the wall behind Angela's head.

"Take me shopping, please?"

Two hours later, I had the perfect formal dress for dinner with my loves and breakfast for them, too. I hid the dress in Angela's room before I heard my boys in the living room. I walked in ready to hand over the breakfast, and I got a treat instead.

No matter how many times I saw it, Edward and Jasper cuddling on the couch was something that got to me in many ways. First, man, it was so hot to see those two gorgeous boys twined around each other. They had their legs tucked together and Edward was leaning against Jasper's shoulder. Plus, they were both in sleep pants and nothing else.

Second, it was just so sweet. Even when it was just the two of them, it looked like they were keeping a space open for me. It made me think of all the many ways that the three of us fit together perfectly. My heart melted and I smiled as I approached them with breakfast.

"Hey, did I miss the memo? Who wants to help me get undressed? And, are we taking this into the bedroom or what?"

I pulled off my shirt and tossed it at the two gorgeous men in my living room. I turned my back on them and made a show of unhooking my bra as I walked into the bedroom. I started to count to five in my head. I made it to two and a half before I was tackled to the bed.

_What a wonderful way to spend the morning..._

Lunch time rolled around and my stomach grumbled. I rolled over and pinched the first naked ass that I saw; it just so happened to be Jasper. I pinched it again, loving the feel of his smooth skin under my hands. _Hmm, that's gonna leave a mark..._

"What was that for? I do something wrong?" His beautiful blue eyes focused in on mine and I knew it was all a joke.

"Well, yours was the first ass I came across, and I needed someone's attention. It's lunch time for the girly in this group and I need someone to make it for me."

I smiled at Jasper and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He looked off into the distance for a second and bit his lip, deep in thought.

"Well, sure. I'd love to make you some food. But... I want something in return." Not thinking that he would actually make me do something unpleasant, I agreed and stuck out my hand to shake.

"Aw, nu uh. We kiss on deals where I come from." He leaned forward and took my lips in a sweet, loving kiss that made me thankful that I was already lying down.

He pulled away and smiled his gorgeous smile at me. I got lost in a daydream and he was nearly out the door when he turned back.

"Don't you want to know what you agreed to, sweetheart?"

Curious, I nodded and made the "go on" motion with my hands. He smiled so big that it nearly hurt my eyes to look at it.

"Well, you just agreed to let me and Edward get ready together, without you there. We want to surprise you and, well, that just won't work if you're there. Besides, I've been wanting to get him in the shower for a while and you just don't have one big enough for three."

He winked at me and headed into the kitchen to make lunch for the three of us. I slammed my hand down on the bed in frustration. Damn it, I should have asked what the deal was before agreeing to it.

I flopped onto the bed on my back and threw my arm over my eyes only to see that as a mistake. With my eyes closed, I could that much easier picture Edward and Jasper together in the shower, soaping each other... water running down their sculpted abs... touching each other's...

I was pulled from my day dreams by loud, obnoxious laughter. I opened my eyes to glare at the source. Edward was laughing so hard that he was actually shaking my bed. It's very hard to pull off a good angry glare when you're bouncing around naked.

After a few moments, Edward's laughs subsided and I was able to ask him what was so funny. For a moment he looked like he was going to start laughing again, but he cleared his throat and looked lovingly into the kitchen, as though he could see Jasper from here.

"Oh, my love. You must learn something about our dear Jasper." He leaned in close and crooked his finger at me to come closer so he could whisper.

"He gets what he wants and is not afraid to trick you for it. Always check what the bet is before you kiss on it. I know when he's that close it's very hard to stay focused, but you must."

Edward chuckled again and kissed me as Jasper walked into the bedroom with a tray of food for us all. I narrowed my eyes at the two of them playing innocent with me. I was slightly angry with both of them; Jasper for tricking me and Edward for laughing at me and not warning me. Though, at least Edward came clean, Jasper clearly had no intentions of telling me anything.

_I can so change that... Look out Jasper!_

I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted as I reached for the food. I held back a victorious grin as Jasper was the first to take the bait. He leaned towards me and kissed my bottom lip. I could see worry written on his face when he pulled away. I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Don't you want to shower with me? I mean, you two get to leave together in just three days and I'm stuck here showering alone for God only knows how long. Don't you want me?"

I did my very best pouty voice and put a little quiver into it, and Jazz took the bait. Hook, line and sinker. I knew he would cave, just not so quickly.

"Oh, Bella. Of course we want you there. I just... oh, never mind. Bet's off, just please don't cry or pout anymore. I can't stand it when we only have a few days left together, and it's Valentine's Day!"

He pulled me into a hug and I was totally mollified. I was even about to tell him that I was just doing it to get back at him for dazzling me, when Edward burst out laughing again and ruined my moment.

"What is it with you and laughing today, Edward?" I tried to yell at him, but I was so happy that I had gotten my way it was totally ineffectual.

"You are the two most dangerous creatures I have ever met. I need to watch my back if you ever decide to gang up on me."

I looked at Jasper and we came to a silent agreement to put aside our differences and get Edward back for being such a know-it-all. I grabbed Edward's ankles and Jasper grabbed him around the waist. We tickled him until he screamed for mercy.

I got up and dusted my hands off, looking at my desk clock as I did so. I turned to Jasper and Edward with a sigh. What a pretty picture the two of them made, lying naked and intertwined on my bed, looking up at me.

"Well, boys, I'm guessing that the dinner reservations are for 7? Yeah, that's what I thought. Well, much as I'd love to stay, and you know I would, it's time for me to get showered and dressed. I'm locking the door to Angela's room, no peeking."

It was almost funny the way that the two of them sagged at the news that I would not be getting ready with them, considering Jasper's earlier request for them to get ready alone. Without giving them a chance to say anything to change my mind, I grabbed my shower things and a towel. I stopped again at the foot of the bed before heading out.

"If I'm ready and in the living room at 6:15, does that give us enough time to get to the restaurant?" They both nodded.

I smiled and patted each of their heads on the way out. I heard, but did not turn back to see, someone grunting as I left the room. They were going to have fun without me, damn it.

**EPOV**

Somehow, Jasper and I managed to get ready and beat Bella to the living room. I was so glad that we did. We were waiting for Bella when I noticed Jasper's tie was crooked. I walked over to him so I could fix it, when Bella came out of the room. My hands fell to my sides and I forgot what I was doing; Bella looked like an angel.

She had her hair up in a twist, with a few tendrils around her face. Her makeup was very light, a little shimmer and some lip gloss. Her dress - my breath caught in my throat when I saw her in that dress. It was a floor-length black halter dress. The back and sides were open and criss-crossed and there was a pattern of crystals around the decollete. Bella was easily the most stunning woman I had even seen. I stood, frozen, as Jasper swept her up in his arms and swung her around, telling her how amazing she looked.

Jasper set her down gently and a part of my mind noted that she must have been wearing heels, because I didn't have to look that far down to see into her beautiful eyes. I walked up to her, so close that I could feel her body heat on my chest.

"You have rendered me speechless. Bella you are... stunning, a vision. Words can not do justice to how you look right now."

I was rewarded with a blush on her lovely cheeks at my words. I wrapped my arms around her back and dipped her almost to the ground before giving her a light kiss on the lips and letting her back up. Playfully, I repeated the action on Jasper before gathering our coats and ushering everyone out the door.

The horse and carriage I hired for the evening was waiting outside the door, as planned. When Bella saw it, she gasped and Jasper placed his hand on the small of my back as a silent "thanks". I helped Bella up into the carriage and Jasper followed. We cuddled together under the flannel blankets and watched the city roll by.

Bella turned to me to ask what was going on. I smiled and cut off her question with a kiss, before explaining. "The other night, I stayed up and listened as you talked in your sleep. It sounded like you were making a list of things that you loved in Boston and a list of things that you wanted to do in Boston. So, as my Valentine's Day gift to you, I set up two of them."

Bella looked amazed and, yet, horrified. I felt a crease form between my eyebrows at her embarrassment and Jasper reached up to smooth it out. Before I could ask what was wrong with Bella, Jasper did.

"Well, I thought I had cut out the habit of talking in my sleep a long time ago. I guess I'm a little surprised to hear that I still do. Also, I'm awed by the fact that you're doing something so sweet for me. First the carriage ride, then dinner..."

She trailed off, leading me into answering her. I took some pity on her, so I told them the plans, knowing that Jasper would be just as pleased to hear about our evening.

"Well, I booked a private room at Top of the Hub for us to have dinner in. I've heard about that restaurant for ages, my parents love it when they have to come east. When you said in your sleep that you wanted to go, I thought it would be perfect."

I smiled at my two loves and I thought my heart might explode with happiness. I could honestly say that I did not think that I could find anything that would make me happier than the two of them and some alone time. Whether we were talking or making love, I needed nothing else other than them.

When we got to the restaurant, to all the staff's credit, we received no awkward looks or comments. They thanked us for choosing them for our holiday dinner and escorted us into the private room. It was a corner of the building and we had the most amazing view of the bay.

Dinner was incredible. The menu was fixed, with three choices for appetizer, salad, entree and dessert. It worked out perfectly; we ate off each other's plates, shared stories and laughed. I couldn't remember if I had ever had such a wonderful evening.

We were polishing off dessert when Bella reached into her tiny purse and brought out two identical gift boxes. She looked at them for a moment before handing one to me and the other to Jasper. I looked at her quizzically and she smiled before licking the last bit of chocolate raspberry cake off her fork.

"Well, I wasn't sure what to get each of you, so I kind of got you something matching. Something that will hopefully make you smile when you look at it. Open them, then Edward, I have something I need to say about yours."

I tore into the paper and saw that Jasper was doing the same to his. I lifted the top of the jewelry box to see a personalized stainless steel ID bracelet with the words "From your Bella Love" etched into it. When I thought earlier that I could not feel any more love for Bella, I was dead wrong.

"It's wonderful, love. I adore it." I fastened it onto my wrist and looked over at Jasper to see him hooking a matching one onto his wrist. His said "From your Baby Bella". The look on his face was identical to mine.

"Edward, I know that when you're a doctor you won't be able to wear bracelets most of the time. I wasn't sure if either of you would like these. I've never seen either of you with so much as a watch, but, then I saw them and they made me think of the two of you."

"Bella, love, I'll wear it all the time, unless I absolutely have to take it off. It's perfect and you're perfect. I love you. Thanks."

I kissed her sweetly and leaned away so Jasper could thank her as well. She had tears in her eyes when she looked up at me again. I cocked my head to the side and she smiled.

"Happy tears, my loves. Happy tears."

I still didn't know what Jasper had gotten her and I already explained that this night was my gift for both of them, so I was looking forward to this. He pulled a small box from his jacket pocket and handed it to her with a laugh.

"It seems that we were on the same wavelength."

She opened the box and peeked inside, with me looking over her shoulder. It was a puzzle piece necklace, silver, with the words "the piece we never knew was missing" engraved on the back. I looked up at Jasper; privately, we called Bella the missing piece of our puzzle. He told her as much as he fastened the chain around her neck.

After a few more happy tears and kisses all around, I paid the check, and we headed back out into the cold. The buggy was waiting just where we left it and we piled in, Jasper and I surrounding Bella so that she wouldn't get too cold on the short trip back to the apartment.

"Guys, this night has easily been the most romantic of my life, and I am loathe to do anything that will change that, but..."

She trailed off and licked her lips. My dick jumped up at attention immediately at that little mannerism of hers. Romantic night or not, tonight was going to be epic in the bedroom.

"Well, I have another gift for the two of you, once we get back to the apartment. Something I know that you will both enjoy... in private."

**JPOV**

Dinner was awesome, and the promise of a private show from Bella once we got home was even better. I loved the gifts that she gave us and I was so happy that she liked hers. Bella deserted us once we got back to the apartment under the guise of "getting the rest of her gift finished". She said that we should make ourselves comfy. Translation: take off most of our tuxes. She winked at me before sashaying through the door to Angela's room and shutting the door behind her.

I turned to Edward and watched as he sat down and tugged on his tie to get it undone. I raised one eyebrow when he finally looked at me.

"I do believe that we have a few moments to enjoy ourselves, and I still need to properly thank you for dinner."

I knew I had an evil glint in my eyes as I stalked Edward on the couch, but I also knew what a turned on Edward looked like, and he was in front of me. I pushed on his shoulders and he hit the couch with an audible thump.

I climbed on top of him, my knees resting on the outside of his thighs. I pulled his undone tie off and threw it across the room behind me. I unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt, taking my time and placing teasing bites on his neck and collarbone. I heard his breathing pick up and smiled against his skin. I pressed my hips forward, rubbing my erection across his hard stomach through his shirt and watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and closed. He rested his head on the back of the couch and panted louder.

I was just finishing with the last button on Edward's shirt, and mine, when I heard the door open and close behind me. Edward's head shot up and he bucked his hips up hard into mine at what he saw. I turned to look at Bella. She looked like every wet dream I had ever had. Her hair was down and wavy around her face. She was wearing all black. What little she was wearing, that is.

Black leather stilettos were on her feet. She was wearing thigh-highs held up by garters and the sexiest satin corset I had ever seen. It was hugging her curves and her breasts were pushed up and tantalizing. The outfit was completed with a tiny black g-string.

"Boys, you didn't get too far without me did you?"

She looked like a sex kitten, like Bettie Page and Bridget Bardot rolled together into our Bella. I turned to look at Edward and his mouth was hanging open at our dream girl.

"We are two lucky men, aren't we?" He nodded absently and bucked his hips up into my body again. I turned back to Bella.

"Boys, I think I'm going to be in charge tonight. So...." She tapped her index finger against her full lips and I waited, frozen in place.

"Jasper, undress Edward the rest of the way. Then, we're going to take him into the bedroom and give him what he wants." At Bella's words, I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck and turned back to Edward.

"Fuck Jazz, please." I grinned at him and removed myself from the couch, so we could give Bella a better show. I teased my fingertips up his stomach and chest, slowly pushing out to his shoulders to get his shirt off him.

"I think she knows your secret. You like to be submissive, don't you Edward?" I whispered to his chest as I kissed my way down to the button on his pants. When he didn't answer me, I yanked on his belt loops to get his attention. "I asked you a question Edward." I popped the button on his pants and I could feel Bella's warm body pressing up behind me.

She leaned over and I could feel her hair on the back of my neck. "We asked you a question, Edward. What do you say?"

Edward was groaning, low in his throat, almost purring. "Yes sir. Yes ma'am."

I pulled the zipper down on his pants and his cock popped up. I raised an eyebrow at him, but Bella beat me to the punch. "No boxers, Edward? You should be punished for that, shouldn't you?"

I was pulling down his pants, urging him to lift his hips up a bit so that I could get them all the way off, as he answered breathlessly. "Yes ma'am. I need to be punished."

Edward was naked and panting on the couch, and I was finding it very difficult to concentrate as Bella snaked her arms around me and into my open shirt, caressing my stomach.

Her throaty voice sounded in my ear, causing me to shiver. "Lift him up and carry him into the bedroom, Jazzy. Tie him up with the silk scarves. I'll follow behind you in a moment. Do whatever you want to him."

I lifted Edward up in a fireman's carry over my right shoulder and hauled him into the bedroom, dropping him on the bed momentarily while I went to get the scarves. I knew he wouldn't dare move; he liked getting tied up far too much to do something like that.

I grabbed the scarves and took my shirt off before I turned back to the bed. Edward was stretched out, holding his wrists up for me to tie to the bedpost. Before I tied him up though, I wanted to get more comfortable, and I needed Edward's eyes open for that.

"Edward, look at me. Now." His head snapped up and his eyes focused on me as I pulled my pants down and off. I followed quickly with my boxers and stood before him in all my glory. He arched his hips up towards the ceiling and I took pity on him.

"Okay. I give in. Stay there like a good boy. Do not move." I crawled up the bed, kissing up his legs and over his hips, up his abs and neck, ending at his mouth. I tied his wrists to the headboard as I kissed him lovingly.

I dragged my body along his, teasing both of us to the point of distraction. He pleaded with me, begged me. I took his mouth again. He was being completely submissive, letting me posses his mouth, his entire body. I dragged my lips down his chin and to his neck, where I marked him as mine. I pulled back to admire my handiwork and growled at him.

"MINE."

"Ours." I was surprised by her voice, lost in a lusty Edward-induced haze. Bella came up to the side of the bed and looked at us. She bent at the waist and blew softly on the love bite on Edward's neck as he pressed his insistent cock into my groin.

"Jasper, up dear."

I followed her instructions implicitly. Of course, it wasn't really a hardship to do what our sexy girl told me to. I got up off Edward and he whined at the loss of my weight on him. Bella took my hands and placed them on her hips as she bent over to kiss Edward. I pressed my naked erection into her ass, rubbing it across the silky fabric. She straightened up and took my hand to her mouth, sucking three of my fingers in. Edward couldn't look away; neither could I. The sight of her full lips wrapped around my fingers, and the feeling of the sucking sensation...

"Ungh, Bella, please. What can I do?"

She released my fingers and turned in my arms. Reaching up, running her fingers through my hair, she whispered, "Undress me. Make it good for Edward."

I spun her around so that she was facing Edward and popped the clasps on the corset, drawing the straps down her arms before un-clipping her garters. With the corset hanging off her shoulders and gaping open, she lifted her leg onto the bed. She placed it on Edward's chest to give him a nice view, then rolled down her stockings and removed them. Edward was insane with lust, tugging on his restraints. Once she was done, she kissed him on the lips and said something that seemed to appease him slightly.

She allowed me to slip her panties off and then we were all totally naked. She sucked on my fingers again, then told me to "get Edward ready." My dick twitched at that, I had missed being inside an connected to Edward. His legs were in the air before I even made it over to the end of the bed. I put a few drops of lube on my middle finger and pressed at his opening. I could feel him relax and let me slip inside. I pressed another finger into him and saw his cock start to leak pre-cum.

I licked my lips and was going to ask Bella if I could taste him, but once again, she beat me to it. She had climbed on top of the bed and lowered herself on top of Edward in the sixty-nine position. Before I could blink, she had taken Edward into her mouth, and by the noises she was making I was pretty sure he was working on her already. She pulled her mouth off his dick for a second and caught my eye.

"Before you fuck him, untie just one of his hands. I want his fingers and mouth."

I shuddered and raced to untie Edward's hand. I moved back to the end of the bed and lifted his legs up over my shoulders, pressing inside of him. Bella's hair was cascading down around her, tickling me as I slid in fully. Edward pressed up into Bella's mouth and she screamed around his dick. Her head bobbed up and down on Edward as I slowly fucked him. Even with all the teasing between Edward and I, Bella was the first one to cum. I could see her freeze up for a second before going back to work on Edward with a groan deep in her throat.

I felt Edward clench around me and it was so tight, so hot. I ground my teeth in pleasure; I wasn't finished, I didn't want to be finished yet. Bella sat up, licking her lips and untied Edward's other hand. She propped him up and sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso, both of them watching me finish.

I pumped myself in and out of Edward as Bella and Edward urged me on. "Come on, Jasper. Come, baby. Fuck, you feel so good."

With that, I lost myself inside him. Panting and barely awake, I dragged myself into the waiting arms of my lovers and we fell asleep, a tangled mess of criss-crossed limbs. Someone, and I have no idea who, whispered into the night.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my loves."

**BPOV**

Valentine's Day was wonderful - the day, the dinner, and especially the night. I knew I would never take their gift off. I would keep it near to my heart always, and I told them that at one of our midnight love-fests.

The next three days went by so fast it made my head spin. Before I could even blink, they were packing up all of their things and we were getting ready to go to the airport. The idea of it hurt my heart. I didn't know how I was going to bear being separated from my loves again.

I cried silently at the gate. Everything had been checked in and the boys had about twenty minutes until boarding started for their flight. The thought of them not going home with me, of going home to my empty apartment, was unbearable. They took one look at my tear-stained, puffy, red face and wrapped me up in their warm embrace. That only made me cry harder. Jasper was whispering sweet nothings into one ear, Edward the other.

I gently pushed them away. I had to make them go before they missed their plane. I looked at them both, no longer caring who was looking at us. I kissed Edward once and then turned to kiss Jasper. My tears came harder, and I could already feel a headache coming on.

"You have to go, but, I want tell you this before you leave. I've applied to Northwestern for the fall semester. If all goes well, I can move out to Chicago when I finish this semester in April. Two months. I love you both. Call me when you get off the plane."

No one could say anything more. I accepted kisses from each of them and watched as they went through security. I watched until I couldn't see them anymore. Then my knees went out and I hit the floor.

How was I ever going to make it until April?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As usual, hugs and love to my beta, Siouxchef.**

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

_How was I ever going to make it until April?_

**BPOV**

I realized people were starting to look at me. I cried, being forced by the fucking TSA to only imagine the plane taking off, going high up into the sky and carrying my heart away. I took a deep, shuddering breath in and stood, wiping away my tears.

I knew Angela would be back at our apartment soon, so I drove home with hopefully enough time to shower before she arrived. Unlocking the door sent a stab through my already broken heart; the empty sounds of the apartment deafening. I took my shoes off by the door and walked to my room slowly.

On top of my nicely made bed was a soft pink box with a bow on it. I opened the box and found a folded piece of paper, several scraps of silk and lace, a book, a CD and another wrapped box.

I pulled out a white lace panty and bra set, navy silk boy shorts and bra and three short, silk nightgowns. The nightgowns were sexy, but tasteful. I immediately loved them and knew I would wear them often. I opened the smaller box next and started to giggle and cry at the same time – it was a rabbit vibrator. I hadn't ever owned one, but I overheard some girls talking about it in line at Starbucks once, so I Googled it. It made me smile to think that the boys purchased it for me, but it was just another reminder that I needed a replacement for them in their absence.

The book was a book of erotica, or so the cover said and the photograph of the naked lady implied.

I opened the folded slip of paper next. I recognized both Edward and Jasper's handwriting inside, Jasper's on the top half and Edward's on the bottom. The top read:

Bella-

Thank you for sharing your city with us. As we prepare to leave you again, I know that all three of us have heavy hearts. I cannot wait for the day when we will all be together again, whether permanent or temporary, because I know the distance won't last forever. I love you and I leave behind a piece of my heart with you.

Jasper

The lower half, Edward's portion, read:

Love,

You are an immeasurable joy in our lives. The bond the three of us share only grows stronger with each day that passes and I look forward to the day when we all fall asleep together and I can wake up with each of you, as we have during our visit. Watching you in your own element has been a wonderful gift you have given us. We are leaving behind a few things for you to enjoy in our absence, and both of us also leave an intangible gift with you – our love and hearts. I can't wait until you're in our arms once again.

Love, Edward

The CD had a homemade insert. The cover was the photo of the three of us at the Italian restaurant back in Forks. On the inside cover, there was a playlist.

Northwest Passage, Show of Hands

How Sweet It Is, James Taylor

Eternal Flame, The Bangles

Is This Love, Bob Marley

Feelin' Good, Michael Buble

They must have burned it right before they left, including all the songs that had meaning for us. I didn't play the CD just yet, knowing it would be better saved for another day.

I was quietly sobbing as I took my clothes off, putting on my plush cotton robe to walk out to the bathroom. I had tucked everything back inside the pink box and put it underneath my bed. I didn't hear Angela as I crossed the hallway and I was grateful – I needed a few more minutes to compose myself. I turned the shower on and hung my robe on the hook as I waited for the water to heat up.

As soon as it was ready, I got in and stood under the warm spray, letting the tears fall again. I knew if I was accepted to Northwestern, it would only be a few more weeks of separation, but the ache in my heart could not be salved over for the time being. I soaped up and washed my body quickly, then got out, toweled off, and put my robe back on, fidgeting with my necklace.

I walked back to my room, took off the robe, and crawled into the bed I had shared with my loves for the last two weeks, needing to smell them. I brought a pillow in front of me and held it close to my body. I didn't think it would be much longer before I knew about the possible transfer, so I let my mind wander to what life would be like with the boys.

The next thing I knew, my phone was chirping in my purse. I shot out of bed and answered as fast as I could, without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" _Ahh, Edward._

"Yeah," I flopped back down on the bed. "I was just napping I guess." I yawned and giggled softly. "I miss you," I whispered.

"We miss you too, love. We just landed, so I wanted to call. Thank you for telling us about Northwestern. We're so excited, we talked about it the whole flight. When will you find out?"

"Soon, I hope."

"Are you at the apartment?"

"I am. Thank you both so much for the gifts. I can't wait to wear the nightgown for you."

"Love, I can't wait for that either. I also can't wait to see you make use of the, uh, _other_ gift we left."

I giggled a little louder. "I'm sure you can't. Are we going to setup a regular time to web chat, or just leave it to chance?"

"I don't know. Let me talk to Jasper and we'll get back to you okay? I know once classes start again my time will be limited. I need to get a copy of Jasper's practice and game schedule and then we can all coordinate. I have to run, love, we have to load our luggage and get back to do some laundry and get ready for classes. I miss you. I love you."

"Back atcha, babe. Mwah. Pass that on to Jasper once you get home, okay?"

He laughed and agreed, hanging up before I did. I put on some pajama pants and a tank top, then wandered out into the living room to find Angela. She was sitting at the table in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Hey Ang. Can I make a cup and sit with you?"

"Of course. I can't wait to hear about your time with the boys! They're so amazing, Bella."

I made myself a cup of tea, grabbed some cookies from the pantry and sat with her, recounting all the details of Edward and Jasper's trip. We laughed, we cried, we shared. It suddenly struck me that being with the boys ultimately would mean leaving Angela. She had been the first real friend I'd made in a long time, and I would miss her.

When we were done talking, she gave me a tight hug, knowing my time was limited if I had anything to say about it, and we went to bed. I sent the boys a text before falling asleep to wish them sweet dreams. I had vivid dreams that night of what my life would be like with them. For the first time in my adult life, I could imagine myself being with them in ten, twenty, even thirty years into the future. I dreamed of little bronze-haired babies and blonde-haired toddlers, growing old with the men I loved, and I woke up hopeful.

My day went mostly as planned and when I picked up the mail, there was a packet from Northwestern. I took that as a good sign and nearly skipped the whole way to my room. I flipped open my laptop, hopeful that I might catch the boys online. I saw Edward's name pop up in my chat window and I accepted his video chat request.

"Edward!"

"Love, how are you?" His grin was all the way across his face.

"I'm good, where's Jazzy?"

I could see Edward laughing at me. "He's at practice, sorry love. I do expect he'll be home soon, though. What has you so happy this evening?" He adjusted his laptop and I was able to see more of the apartment that I missed. Then it hit me; he was in bed. He wasn't wearing very many clothes, if any? _Is he wearing ANY?_ My brain went into overdrive.

"Edward, are you naked?" I asked, feigning shock. He laughed.

"No, Bella, I'm not naked. Just wearing some lounge pants. Are you avoiding my question?"

I blushed. "No, sorry... I was just a little, uh... distracted."

"mmm, I love it when you blush, Bella."

"Aw, crap. I miss you so much! I wanted to wait until Jasper was here, but I can't hold it in anymore. I got my paperwork from Northwestern, it looks like a huge packet. I'm going to grab it and open it, okay?"

I ran away from my desk before he could even answer, but I heard his chuckle from the other room. I shuffled through some other mail that wasn't important and grabbed the packet. I ran back to my bedroom and sat down at the desk, tearing into the paper.

"Fuck!"

"Bella, while I admit it is hot to hear you swear, are you okay sweetheart?"

I stuck my finger in my mouth, willing the stinging pain to stop. I heard Edward groan.

"I'm fine, I just gave myself a paper cut."

"You might want to get up and put a band-aid on that. If I have to sit here watching you suck your finger for the next few minutes, we're going to have, um, _bigger_ problems."

I ran off to get a stupid band-aid and by the time I found them in the bathroom and managed to maneuver placing one over my cut, then run back, Jasper was straddling and kissing Edward.

"AHEM."

They both turned and looked at me with sheepish grins on their faces. Jasper moved off Edward and sat next to him on the bed.

"Oh, Jazzy, you're in time to hear my good or bad news."

I finished opening the envelope and read the letter letting me know I had been accepted. I started to cry, of course, which then meant I had to go over to my bed and get the Kleenex box. The boys celebrated in their own way, as usual. Jasper turned to Edward and they resumed their kissing.

"Hey, you two, how about some lovin' for the lady hundreds of miles away? Shall I change into something a little less, as a celebration? I'm so excited! I can't believe I get to move and be with you. Are you guys sure this is what you want? This is a pretty big step."

"I think I speak for both of us when I say YES PLEASE, change into something we gave you. Or nothing at all, your choice. Second, we absolutely want you to move, are you kidding?"

"Just thought I'd give you one last time to opt out, you know?" I smiled at them.

As soon as I stood up and undressed, the boys started whispering amongst themselves, making plans. I wasn't focused on listening to them, though, I was picking through the box to find the nightie I wanted to put on... and then take off. I settled on the light pink nightgown and slipped it over my head.

When I turned back to the boys, their eyes were glued to the laptop. _I guess their conversation is over._

"Love, you look even better than we imagined in that."

I could see Jasper's hand as it disappeared from the camera's view and Edward's eyes rolled back, lids drooping low. I shifted in my seat and felt the cool silk brush against my nipple, causing it to harden.

"We were just talking, baby, you don't mind if I show Edward a little love, do you?" _Did I mind?_

"Jasper, I would love to watch you love Edward. Set the laptop on the bed next to you so I can watch, please?"

Edward did just that as Jasper removed the blanket from the bed and straddled his body. Edward lifted his hips and Jasper slid his sleep pants off, making both Jasper and I groan at the sight of Edward naked. Jasper started at Edward's mouth, his clothed body covering Edward's, and began to make his way down. He kissed Edward's jawline, bit at his neck and chest, then down his torso. He stopped to tease Edward and lick the V of his hips, Edward's erection inches from his face. Each time Jasper moved on the bed, the laptop shook and it was making me a little sick.

"Uh, Jasper, I hate to interrupt... could you move the laptop to the desk? It's bouncing a lot and... um... I only imagine that will get worse," I said with a laugh.

"Sorry, sweetheart."

Jasper took the laptop to the desk and although I now had a much smaller view, I was in no more danger of getting seasick watching them. I intended to pay close attention, so I was grateful for the stability.

"Where was I?" Jasper asked Edward, who had been stroking himself as Jasper adjusted the laptop.

I saw Edward put his hands on either side of Jasper's head and move him straight to his hard cock. Jasper chuckled, but opened his mouth and took Edward in one swift movement. Edward's head tilted back onto the pile of pillows behind him and he groaned loudly. So loudly, I almost worried about Angela hearing, and then I remembered – I forgot to lock my bedroom door. I was sure the guys wouldn't miss me standing up, so I got up and locked it quickly, grabbing my handy new rabbit before sitting back down. I set it on the desk next to me, planning to give the boys a show of my own once they were finished.

I could see Jasper's head bobbing up and down on Edward and hear Edward moaning softly, whispering to Jasper, but everything was, of course, not how it would be if we were together. It was definitely getting me hot, just a little less intense.

"Fuck, Jasper," I heard Edward groan. _Hm, wonder what he did?_

"Edward," I whispered. "What is Jasper doing to you?" I was trying to sound sexy. I really wanted to know the details I couldn't see and I figured asking Edward to tell me would give them a little help as well.

"Fuck, Bella. Jasper is swirling his tongue around the tip of my dick and sucking so lightly, then picking up friction and taking me harder, then switching back to light... oh fuck, Jasper, I can't wait much longer," he sighed.

I saw Jasper's hand move to Edward's thigh and Edward let out another loud moan.

"Edward?"

"Oh Christ, he just ran his nails along my thigh... oh god..." I saw his hips flex up and Jasper slowed his movements. Edward was moaning, a string of profanities and both of our names slipping off his lips in between muttered nonsense.

Jasper pulled his mouth from Edward and kissed and licked him before moving up his body. Once they were face-to-face, Edward's arms were wrapped around Jasper and I assumed they were kissing. From where the laptop was, I could just see Jasper's back and hear their mouths against each other. _This is a fucking less than ideal setup._

As if they could read my mind, Jasper turned toward me and I could see Edward's hand snake around over his hip. Jasper was still fully clothed in his gear from practice, unfortunately.

"Edward, take off Jasper's clothes, please?"

I saw Jasper turn and sit up, Edward's hands coming around to lift his shirt off. Edward swiped his tongue out across Jasper's neck and I moaned.

"mmm, how does he taste, Edward?"

"He's sweaty, salty, from practice; like Jasper, intensified."

I knew exactly what he meant, too. I was so jealous. Edward ran his hands down Jasper's chest and to the elastic of his shorts, Jasper lifting his hips to allow them to slip off. I could see his cock as it sprang free and I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold myself off for much longer. I was already slightly proud for holding off this long, one of my hands had been stroking myself softly and the other was rubbing against my nipple.

"Bella, I want you to use your new toy as Edward strokes me, baby." _Thank God._

I picked up the rabbit and looked at it for a moment. They had preloaded the batteries for me, so I turned it on, fascinated. I was hesitant, but then I saw Jasper lay on his side again, Edward's head resting on his shoulder and his hand stroking his length.

"Are you two trying to kill me today?"

"Not unless you can die from pleasure," Jasper said softly, clearly under the effects of Edward and his hand.

I brought the rabbit to my body and ran it up and down just inside my lips. I closed my eyes and leaned back, then remembered I was supposed to be watching the show.

"Sweetheart, kick that chair back a little so we can get a nicer view?"

I moved the chair and propped one foot on either side of the laptop, giving them what I was sure was the best view I could.

"Oh God," Jasper moaned. "Fuck, Bella, I miss your pussy so much already."

I let out a sigh, pushing the tip of the rabbit in.

"Are you imagining it's my cock fucking you?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Harder, Edward," he said. "Bella, I want to see you press it all the way in, baby."

I suddenly realized their view of me was likely much better than mine of them. While I had a wide shot of their bed, they had a close up view of me, and they would be able to see and hear exactly what I was doing. That thought made me even more wet as I slipped the rabbit all the way in, letting out a quiet groan as I shifted my hips to fully accept it into my body.

"Turn it on, Bella."

I had no clue who was even talking anymore. Unable to see their lips, their voices melted together in a symphony of soft sighs and moans matching mine. I could see Edward's hand on Jasper's cock, stroking him faster and Jasper was pressing back into Edward's body, his hips flexing with each stroke.

I didn't have any time to look at the toy before using it, so I had no clue what the two slider bars did. I slid them both a short distance at the same time and couldn't help the noise that escaped my mouth. _Shit, I really hope Angela isn't home... this is not going to be quiet._

I heard Jasper grunt after my outburst and tried to focus on the laptop again. Edward seemed to have his lips pressed against Jasper's neck and Jasper was panting.

"Fuck yourself, Bella. Please let us watch you come. I need you to come with me, sweetheart," he begged.

I moved the toy out and then back in experimentally, my head tilting back slightly. I slid the bars a little higher and noticed the rabbit ears hit exactly where I needed them when it was pushed almost all the way in. I began to slowly move the vibrating toy in and out, knowing my orgasm was not far off.

"Jasper," I moaned. "Jazz, I can't wait much longer..."

My hand began to move the vibrator faster and I could hear Jasper grunting and groaning, my eyes now closed.

"Oh God, Jasper... oh, Jasper... Edward, make Jasper come, please," I begged.

I heard Jasper grunt loudly and my own orgasm rolled over my body as I imagined him coming in Edward's hand. As I thought, I was completely unable to hold in the noises I was making, on the border of yelling, as I came hard. The sound began as a low growl in the back of my throat and raised in volume and pitch as I felt myself contracting around the rotating vibrator, imagining Jasper buried deep within me.

My body curled slightly as I slid the dials back down and turned the device off, pulling it slowly out from inside me. I sighed and opened my eyes, watching the boys cuddle and snuggle together. Edward was laying on top of Jasper and it looked like they were kissing softly.

"I'll be right back," I whispered, almost feeling like I was intruding on their private moment. I knew it was silly. Both boys made an effort to include me, especially Jasper, but I still felt a little left out. I walked into the bathroom to wash off the toy. Once it was rinsed, I dried it using my towel and sat on the closed toilet lid, making sure my nightie was underneath me. I sighed - the heavy feeling wasn't going away. I didn't have them close to hold me and reassure me. I gave myself a minute to let a few tears fall, promising myself more time later if I needed it, and made my way back into my bedroom.

I heard the TV from the other room, volume up louder than necessary. I chuckled lightly and closed my bedroom door, locking it behind me. I set the rabbit on my dresser to put away later. I could see Jasper and Edward had the laptop back closer to them. I had no clue what it was on, maybe their knees, but it was closer to their faces and I couldn't help it, I reached out to touch my screen.

"I miss you," I whispered. I knew my lip was trembling.

"It's only a few more weeks, right? Now that your transfer is official, we can start thinking about how to get you moved out here. When does the quarter end and then re-start?"

I grabbed my acceptance paperwork to review the dates.

"The winter quarter ends March 14 and spring begins the 30, so I have about two weeks to get out there and settled."

"That's great, that should be plenty of time. Do you have much stuff to bring with you? Do you think we should get a U-Haul and drive, or can you ship it and fly?"

"I don't know, really. Let me think about it? I have some furniture, but I don't know if I'll need it?"

They both laughed at that. I suppose the idea was pretty silly; they had a very well furnished apartment already.

"Well, you know, we haven't exactly talked about the details. I mean, I know the apartment has two bedrooms, but what's the plan for when I move in? I don't want to push anyone out of their room."

"Love, Jasper has basically already moved into my room. If you want, we can convert the study into your room, or we can all share this room, it's pretty big."

**EPOV**

I could see Bella hesitating and I wanted her to know that we wanted her with us, however she was most comfortable.

"Let me think about it, okay? For now, I'll plan to sell my furniture since it has no sentimental value to me and I don't want to move anything big or bulky, I don't think. That leaves clothes, books, and kitchen supplies."

"Sweetheart, honestly, just think about what you _really_ need. We can buy new things when you get here, okay? The soccer season will have started for me and it would be easier if you could fly out. However, if we need to, Edward and I can fly out on a Friday, then drive your things back with us. We should be able to make the trip in two days easily," Jasper offered.

"Okay, I'll take a look around and see what I can do to box things up and ship them. I'll let you guys know," she said, yawning.

"I wish we could be there to tuck you in, love," I said.

"Just hold each other close and imagine I'm there with you. I have to keep reminding myself that it's only one month, even less than I thought it would be, actually." I could see a tear fall down onto her cheek and she could obviously see the concern from Jasper and I. "I'm okay, really, I swear."

I looked at Jasper and he looked just as sad as Bella.

"How was practice today, Jazz?" she asked, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"It was good, B. It feels great to be out on the field again and not in the gym. I'm excited for the season. I can't believe you get to be here to help me drag Edward to more games," he laughed. I rolled my eyes at that. I loved going to his games, I just never wanted to let _him_ know how much I loved it before.

"And Edward, how are classes going?" she asked. I let out a sigh of air.

"As well as can be expected, love. It's a challenge, but nothing I can't handle. How about you, how are classes? You must be getting ready to take your finals soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, classes are okay. Finals are going to kill me, I think, especially with everything else on my mind." She looked down as she finished her sentence.

"Is there something else on your mind, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"It's just hard, Jasper. I mean, I know I want to be with both of you, but leaving here... I just never thought. I thought I would be here forever, you know? I never saw myself going back to Forks. I always thought I would stay here and open a small practice, or maybe meet someone and settle down. I am so grateful for what we have, but the path isn't clear for us. Leaving everything I have here, Angela, the school I know and love, the city I know and love – it's a big step for me. If things don't work out with us, I'll basically be stuck in a strange city and it just won't be the same, you know?"

"Bella, first of all, I'm sure you'll make friends here immediately. There's no way you couldn't. And, sweetheart, I should hope that you know by now that both Jasper and I are honorable; if you moved and, for whatever reason, we couldn't make it work, there would be absolutely no way we could leave you high and dry. We would help you move back to Boston if that was what you wanted, or help you find a place here, whatever. We love you, Bella, and no matter what happens, you don't just stop loving someone. We really want to give this a try, but if you're nervous, we can wait another quarter. I'm sure Jasper and I can come see you again, or you can come see us this time and we can make it work. I don't want you to feel pressured to move, then have you unhappy here," I finished quietly, a sad breath of air escaping my lips.

"I'm just going to echo what Edward said, baby. There's no way we would ever do anything to intentionally hurt you. Esme would have our hides, although I suppose you don't know her well enough to know that yet. Yes, we'll have to deal with a lot of things that normal couples don't deal with. People will talk, if we go out in public holding hands, or if we someday go more public than we have. We'll have to learn to work together to face these problems. I know for me, right now, it's just not an option to be completely out in the open. My career is right on the cusp of taking off and I'm sorry, I think it would be harmful if I came out saying I was in love with two people. There are too many judgmental folks in the world," he sighed.

"I feel like such a fucking asshole. I'm basically admitting outright that I'm going to be asking you two to lie about us and it feels so wrong, but I don't know what other choice I have, you know?"

I put my arm around Jasper. We had somehow shifted from comforting Bella to comforting each other, all three of us. I desperately missed her physical presence in that moment, realizing how much warmth and love she brought to us.

I angled my head slightly towards Jasper and whispered, "Jazz, we need to be supportive of whatever Bella decides, and handle it. She needs to know that you'll be okay if she decides to wait, too."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be such an ass, Bella. We love you so much and we really want you here, but like Edward said, if you're not ready, we can wait. It'll be difficult to stay apart because of how we feel about you, but we'll totally respect any decision you make, and stand behind you. I'm confident that we'll be together, whether it's in March or June or whenever. You think about it and let us know, okay sweetheart?"

"Thank you both, really. It means a lot that you would wait for me. I don't think that's what I want, but I'm going to take a few days to think about it, just to make sure I'm making the right decision for everyone and not a rash lust-driven decision, okay? It seems like all of our schedules are picking back up, so why don't we make a date for Friday night? Do you have a game, Jasper?"

"Nope, we're just pre-season right now, so I should be good for Friday night."

"Me too," I offered.

"Okay, it's a date. I'm an hour ahead of you boys, so let's say six o'clock my time, five o'clock yours? I'll fix myself dinner and we can eat together. Can you cook for you guys, Edward?" I laughed.

"Of course, love. I'll either fix us something or pick up a pizza. Six should give us plenty of time. Just to clarify, we're not going out of our way to _not_ talk during the week, right? I would miss your cute little texts and emails."

I wasn't trying to make her feel guilty, but the idea of three whole days of no contact with Bella stuck in my throat and made me feel like I was choking.

"No, my loves, we're not intentionally not talking. I think that would only make things harder for me. I love you both. I hear Angela up and about and I need to talk to her about a few things, so I've got to run. See you Friday."

She blew us both kisses and said an additional "I love you" with each of our names attached. I couldn't help the sinking pit feeling in my stomach as I saw her close up her laptop, the image of her still burned into my mind. I looked over at Jasper. His head was tilted back and he looked like he might be crying. _What the fuck?_ Jasper **never** cries. I moved my other arm around him and pulled him into my body as closely as I could.

"Jasper, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I meant what I said, Edward. I feel like a total fucking asshole," he said, as the tears fell out of his eyes. "I'm asking you and Bella to love me and it feels like at the same time, I'm asking you to deny that love whenever we leave the apartment. I don't want to feel dirty or shameful. We all love each other so much, it seems so fucking unfair."

I ran my fingers through his hair, gently untangling a few strands that must've crossed into each other when we laid on our sides, loving each other. I rested my cheek up against his and focused on breathing softly, willing myself to be strong not just for Jasper, but for both of them.

I wasn't sure what Bella would say when we spoke on Friday. I felt like she would move at the first immediate chance, but we really _were_ asking her to give up a lot. Were we worth it? Was our love worth it? Could we make this last? Hell, I had no fucking clue, and here I was trying to convince the two of them.

"Jasper, we both love you so much, you know that, right?" He nodded. "Okay, and you'd do the same for us, right? I mean, if I start a practice, I don't know how open I can be about everything either. Who's going to want to take their kid to see the "deviant doctor?" It's fucked up, that's for sure, and completely unfair. I've never felt for anyone even half of what I feel for Bella and you, and yet, I'm going to have to stuff it all inside, or one of us will always be the odd man out. But, you know what, love? It will be worth it. No matter what anyone else says about us, or how anyone judges us and our love, the fact that I get to come home to both of you will always outweigh the negatives. Waking up to your smiling face, your sparkling eyes? Bella's terrible morning moods, her coffee demands and, oh God help us, PMS. Even when you're cranky from losing a game, or when life smacks us in the face, _as I'm sure it will,_ it will be worth it. You will be worth it. She will be worth it. I can only hope that I'm worth it to both of you, as well. Even if something happens and we don't all stay together forever, this is a chance I don't think I'm willing to pass up. I can't imagine the pain of losing either of you, but I would rather know the pain of losing you than the pain of never having had you."

Jasper stiffened in my arms, no longer crying. I could almost feel the resolve wave over him.

"Fuck, Edward, you know just what to say. You're so right. It is worth it, whether she moves now, or in a year, or if we have to wait until we can move to her. You're both worth it, worth the risk."

He turned in my arms and kissed me softly, with love. There was no passion-fueled need behind it, only reassurance and caring. He pulled back slightly and tucked my hair away from my eyes.

"And you? You, you are worth it. Don't ever doubt that. I love you, Edward. Just as much as I love and need her, I love and need you," he said.

As much as we said it out loud, it still overwhelmed me to hear it. I took a deep breath as he laid his head on my bare chest.

"Jazz?" I whispered, wondering if he was already on his way to sleep.

"mmm?"

"Do you think we can all three share a room and not kill each other?" I felt him laugh.

"Of course. I was thinking about that, actually. What if we put another desk in the study and converted my bedroom to a guest room? That way Angela can come visit Bella anytime she wants. We could even give her an open ticket as a going away gift, sort of like an apology for stealing Bella away," he chuckled. "I could move in here, but keep my clothes in the guest room so Bella will have closet space in here. Your closet should be plenty big for both of you and I'm sure you can clear some bookshelf space for her, or just add another one in the study. There are only two sinks in the bathroom, but I'm pretty sure you and I can share one side, right?"

"Yeah, I can play nicely if you can." I laughed. I liked the optimistic tone our conversation was taking.

"I can't believe she might be here in four weeks," Jasper whispered.

"I know. I'll be stressed until our date on Friday. We're just going to have to be strong if she says she wants to wait. It'll be worth it."

**BPOV**

_Fuck._ The boys, bless them, had truly given me an out to wait and move. What would I wait for? Three more months apart wasn't going to give me any reassurances that we could make it work once we were together; the only thing that would do that was to take the leap and be together. Still, I was grateful that they made it known they would wait for me. It felt like I really had the chance to make a sound decision, and that was all I wanted – to go into the situation knowing I was making the best decision possible.

I waited a few minutes and walked out into the kitchen. Angela had her textbooks spread across the table, working on homework.

"Hey Ang," I said. She giggled. _Oh shit. She heard._

"Hey, Bella. Talking to the boys?" I blushed.

"Yeah, I was actually. Sorry..." I looked down at the ground. _She wasn't going to make me say it out loud, was she?_ I waited. She was, that bitch. "Sorry if I was, uh, you know... a little loud."

"Bella, if I had those two hunks, I'd be screaming on an hourly basis. I'm surprised you're out here and not going for round two." She laughed, probably harder than I've ever heard Angela laugh before.

"Angela!"

"Come on, it's true. Christ, I still can't believe you're dating _Jasper Whitlock._" As she ended her sentence, she got this dreamy look in her eyes and a soft tone filtered into her words.

I smacked her lightly on the shoulder to pull her from her daze.

"Yeah, well, believe it sister. Can I sit with you?"

"Always," she replied, clearing a place on the table. I sat down and rested my chin on my folded arms on top of the table.

"Ang, am I making the right choice to move?"

She set her pencil down and took a sip of her tea.

"Hmm. I don't know, Bella. Do you think more time apart will help you figure it out?"

I laughed. "No, I don't. More time apart will just make the ache grow, I think."

"Well, it seems like that's your answer, then. I heard someone say once, 'Don't marry the person you can live with; marry the person you can't live without.' That seems fitting for you guys, except it's people instead of person, but you get my point. I've seen the three of you, and frankly, I'm jealous. Don't get me wrong - I love Ben and he loves me. I can't live without him, he's such a strong part of me, but the three of you together? It's freaky weird. I've never seen you light up as much as you did when they were here with you. It was palpable, Bella. The joy they bring to your life, the happiness. Don't pass that up. Don't underestimate the value of that, because it doesn't just come along every day. There will always be other cities, other jobs, other schools... there won't always be other halves to your whole. Or, well... other thirds," she said, giggling.

"Christ, Angela, how did you get so wise?" I teased her.

"Who the hell knows. Want a cup of tea?" She got up to make herself another cup.

"No, thanks. I need to finish up some reading and go to sleep, I guess."

I stood and followed her into our tiny kitchen. I turned her to me and gave her a crushing hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ang. You've been my best friend while I've been here, one of my only true friends. Promise we'll stay friends once I move? Come and visit me in Chicago?"

"Of course, Bella! Of course." She sighed and hugged me back.

The week passed slowly, waiting. I traded a few texts back and forth with the boys, calling each of them at least once a day. If I couldn't get ahold of them, I left them what I thought was a sweet message. On Wednesday I got my period and cursed my body's awful timing. _No webcam sex for me._

By Friday, I just knew. I knew I needed to move, needed to be near them. I literally ached every second of every day I wasn't near them. I somehow made it through classes and picked up Chinese take-out on the way back to the apartment. I was glad we were going to talk about the decision, because I had finals coming up and I really needed my focus back.

I flipped open my laptop and checked my email while I waited for the boys to sign on, and that was when it hit me. What if they changed their minds? What if they were late because they decided they were happy together, without me?

I was relieved when I heard the chime sound as they logged in to Edward's account, and even more glad when I got the video chat request and saw them both.

"Boys!" I smiled.

"Hey love," Edward said.

"Baby!" Jasper exclaimed.

We laughed together. It felt nice, easy, and comfortable, but mostly, it felt real. It was genuine.

"I can't hold it in any more - I'm moving. I think I've gone through my clothes and books enough that I can pack them into a few boxes and ship them UPS to your place, then I can fly out and make things easier on everyone."

"Our place. You can ship them to _our place_," Edward said.

"Our place," I whispered softly, as if I was trying the words on to see how they fit. "Yes, our place," I said, more confidently the second time. "OHMYGOD you guys, I can't believe it! We're going to live together! I've never lived with anyone, aside from my parents and Angela."

Jasper and Edward laughed. It was nice to see them so happy and relaxed, as opposed to the way we ended our last web chat, full of tension and anxiety.

"What are you eating, Bella?"

"Oh, shrimp lo mein. What kind of pizza do you guys have?"

"Blech. We have pepperoni pizza, the only acceptable kind," Edward said. _Uh oh._

"Pepperoni?! Gross! You boys are going to have to learn to accept other kinds, I guess," I teased.

"For you, we can learn to love other toppings." Jasper laughed and took another bite.

"So, Bella, we made some changes around the house this week, hoping you would be ready to move. I hope you don't mind? Jasper moved into the bedroom with me and we cleaned out his old room. We figured we could use it as a guest bedroom, or if one of us needs or wants another place to stay for some reason. We also reorganized the bathroom so that the two of us can share one side and you can have the other. I picked up another bookshelf for the study, so you can put your books in there, oh, and another desk as well, so we can both have a place to study and get our homework done."

I couldn't believe how much thought these two had put into making me comfortable and at home. Like Angela had said, I was indeed one lucky bitch.

"You guys are too much, you know that? Thank you. I don't deserve such great men..." I trailed to a whisper.

"Bella, I don't want to hear you say that ever again," Edward said, almost sounding angry. "You deserve every bit of our love, do you hear me?"

"Sorry, it's been a long and draining week," I mumbled. "I hear you, Edward, thank you. Everything you said sounds great. I'm going to work on slowly packing my things up so I don't have to do it all at once. Would it be okay if I shipped a few boxes now, before I technically move?"

"Of course, that's fine. UPS usually delivers to the front office, so let us know when you send them and we'll keep an eye out, okay?" Jasper said.

I smiled and we all went back to eating. There was a peaceful lull in the conversation and I was grateful. I had skipped lunch and was starving, I'm sure making a pig of myself as I inhaled my noodles.

"Fuck. Seriously Bella, do you have to eat like that? It's making me hard just watching those noodles slide into your mouth," Edward said.

"Sorry," I mumbled, my mouth still stuffed with noodles. I saw Edward's hand snake somewhere underneath the table and Jasper moaned. I slurped the last of my noodles into my mouth and chewed, watching Jasper closely. His eyes closed and his breathing picked up. They had the laptop on the table in front of them, so I couldn't see what was going on underneath, but I had a pretty good idea.

Edward slid his chair back slightly and they both stood. Once they were standing, I could only see their torsos, but I saw Edward's hands undoing Jasper's pants and things got even more interesting. I set my empty food carton on the desk and watched carefully as Edward pulled Jasper's pants down, then pushed him back into the chair. Edward spread Jasper's knees and moved to the ground between them. Jasper's eyes closed and I saw the very top of Edward's head moving up and down. Something about not being able to see everything made it even more exciting.

Jasper's hands wove through Edward's crazy hair and I could see him tugging and pushing, Edward's head coming into view on the screen, then ducking back out as Edward's moans increased in frequency and volume. I could hear Edward sucking, and oh my god, it was one of the most erotic sounds ever to greet my ears.

I wanted to speak, but decided to stay quiet and just observe this time. Edward began to move his head faster and I could see his arm jutting out from Jasper's lap. I imagined him stroking Jasper's length in time with his sucking and I squirmed a little in my chair.

Soon enough, Jasper grunted and Edward's head slowed its movements. I heard the noise as Edward released Jasper from his mouth, and I let out a little sigh. _I really missed them._

As soon as Edward was standing again, his ass was taking up most of the camera view (which I didn't mind one bit). I could see Jasper's hands snake around his waist. Jasper didn't waste one second as I saw Edward's jeans fall out of view, Jasper's hands cupping Edward's ass cheeks and pressing him forward... _Well, this is a new view._

With each thrust of Edward's hips, pressing himself deeper into Jasper's mouth, all the muscles in his lower back, ass, and thighs contracted, providing me with new perspective. I could hear Edward grunting and groaning each time he flexed and pulled back, and I was sure Jasper was working his lovely magic on our boyfriend's cock. Edward's hands flew back to grip the edges of the table, giving himself some stability against Jasper's frantic movements.

"Oh God," I whispered. It was so fucking hot watching them together, completely lost in each other.

"Fuck Jasper, please don't stop..." Edward gasped, and began thrusting faster. I noticed his muscles first, tensing and not releasing. Then I realized he was holding his breath, coming, spilling himself into Jasper's mouth. I shivered at the thought.

Jasper's hands loosened their grip on Edward and I could see Edward's muscles relax again. He let out a deep breath, followed by a shuddered sigh. I saw his hands move from the table to wrap around Jasper's body and they stood in a quiet embrace. Jasper tilted his head up after a few moments and I caught glimpses of Edward's face; they were kissing.

I wasn't jealous of the love they shared, I was only jealous that I couldn't be there with them in that moment. I knew there would likely be many times when we would pair off, we all had busy lives. I was okay with them being together without me, just like I was sure each of them were okay with me being with one of them solo, as I had been with Jasper during their visit.

I saw Jasper's head pop over Edward's shoulder and he smiled at me.

"You look very flustered over there, dear. I would have thought you'd have taken matters into your own hands by now. Is everything okay?"

"Augh. Well, we're going to live together soon enough, so you might as well get used to it. I'm a girl, after all, it's bound to happen monthly," I mumbled. "I'm having my period."

"Well, we'll just have to make up for it next time, won't we?" Jasper winked at me. "Is there anything we can do for you, love?"

"No, thanks for asking," I sighed. "On the plus side, I just realized there are only three weeks left until we're all back together. Last chance, are you sure you want to be stuck with me?"

Edward turned around and they both looked at me. Yeah, two hot guys, naked, on my webcam. _Angela would so hate me right now._

"Bella, we're not stuck with you. We're lucky enough to get to keep you, periods and all. I think if we can handle you pre-coffee in the morning, we can handle a little hormones," Edward said, laughing.

Three weeks. Three more weeks was all I had to wait to feel whole again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Slurpy licks for the best beta ever, Siouxchef.**

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

**JPOV**

After all the waiting and not knowing, I was so thrilled that we had set plans for Bella coming to live with us. Edward seemed just as excited. We spent one Saturday cleaning out my old bedroom and reorganizing the furniture in Edward's room so that three people and their things could fit comfortably. It was not an easy task.

About a week before Bella was due to arrive, her things got to us. I opened the boxes, not waiting for Edward. I could smell Bella on everything and it eased the ache I'd had since we left her in Boston.

When Edward came home, he found me in the middle of our bed, surrounded by Bella's things. He didn't laugh at me like I expected. Instead, he joined me. I hoped Bella wouldn't be too sad or angry if she ever found out that we made love on top of her clothes, missing her so badly that we almost didn't get off.

I left for practice the day before Bella was due to arrive, barely dragging myself away from the webcam chat the three of us were having. I felt more than a little peeved that Edward got to finish with Bella, and I had to go suppress myself for the rest of the night.

Practice sucked. Every time I let my mind roam, I started thinking about Bella naked and panting underneath me as I thrust into her. It was even more difficult when I pictured Edward beneath me, but only because I knew him and his body so much better.

I was in the shower when coach Hamlett walked by and I reached out to grab his arm and get his attention.

"Hey, coach. I need to talk to you."

He was a great man that I knew I could trust, but I was unsure how he would react to my last minute request for time off.

"What's up, Whitlock?"

He stood against the wall, avoiding most of the spray from the shower as I finished rinsing off.

"I, uh, I'm not gonna be here tomorrow, or for the rest of the weekend." I turned away from him so I couldn't see his expression as the words registered with him.

"Everything okay, Jasper? You never take any time off. Since we don't even have any scrimmage games for a few more weeks it's not a big deal, I just want to make sure that you're okay."

He was sympathetic and understanding, and I was grateful for that. I let out the breath I wasn't aware I had been holding and turned back around to face him as I shut off the water.

"Yeah, every thing's cool, Coach. I just need some time off this weekend. I'll be here on Monday."

He smiled and slapped my back as I walked away.

Friday dawned and it was a beautiful day. It was so nice in fact, that I got up before Edward and made him breakfast. In the nude. When I carried the food and coffee into the bedroom, he was laying on the bed with a smile on his face and lust in his eyes.

"Good morning, love. Any particular reason you're spoiling me this morning?" He had a smug look on his face and he was eying me like I was breakfast as he reached over to take his coffee from the tray.

"Nope, none at all. I can't dote on my man without a reason?"

I set the tray down as he reached over to slap my ass and pull me into bed with him. I landed on top of him and he started kissing my neck, nipping and sucking at it the way he knew I couldn't resist. I ground myself into him and he moaned against my skin. Things were getting a little heated before he moved me off of him.

I'm man enough to admit that I whimpered and whined at him. I might have even pouted. He leaned over and licked my bottom lip as it jutted out.

"Jasper, Bella will be here in less than four hours. Don't you think we're going to need as much energy as we can get?"

He kissed me softly again before getting up from bed. I groaned at the sight of his naked body. He heard me and turned back towards me, giving me a fantastic, mouthwatering view of his large erection. I reached for him, but he sidestepped me with a chuckle.

"You know Edward, giving me blue balls now isn't going to enhance my performance later when I have both you and Bella in bed..."

His laugh floated back towards me on the bed as he slipped into the bathroom. I closed my eyes and flopped back down on the bed, imagining him all wet and soapy. _ This isn't helping me at all. _That was when I noticed he left the bathroom door open.

I made my way into the bathroom and saw something even more perfect than what I was imagining: Edward was wet and soapy, but he was also waiting for me. _Heaven..._

**BPOV**

Three weeks was simultaneously too much time and not enough. I picked through all of my things, with Angela's help, to figure out what I was taking and what I was leaving. I left most of the furniture with her, thinking the next roommate might make use of it.

Over half of my clothes went to Goodwill since I had a feeling I was going to be forced into many shopping trips, courtesy of my boys. I was accepted the fact that they enjoyed spending money on me.

One week before I was set to fly out, I sent ahead all of the boxes that I could. I was left with one suitcase and one carry-on for the flight. After I got home from the UPS Store, I knew it was time to do something I had been putting off for a while. It was time to call my father.

I roped Ange into sitting with me as I made the phone call. I was hoping she could keep me grounded enough so I didn't fly off the handle when my dad flipped out about my move. I knew he wasn't going to take the news of my move well, boys or no boys, so I had decided not to mention them.

Ange and both of the boys supported me on that, all of us agreeing that Charlie wasn't ready to know. I knew that I certainly wasn't ready to try and explain it yet.

I sat at the kitchen table with Angela on my right and a glass of wine in my left hand. I picked up the phone and stared at it for about five minutes before my exasperated best friend pulled it out of my hand and dialed for me.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad," I said, glaring at Angela. I hadn't even had time to gather my thoughts before he picked up the phone. She smiled at me and mouthed "do it now." _Some friend she is._

"Bella! I'm so happy to hear from you! How are things going out there in Boston, kiddo? Acing all of your classes?" I felt so guilty, knowing he wasn't going to be so happy in a moment.

"Boston's as great as ever Dad. Classes are... well, that's kind of what I called to talk to you about."

"What? You aren't failing anything, are you? Do you need money? What's the problem?"

"Well, no, I'm not failing. In fact, I've picked a specialty. That's why I'm calling..." I trailed off. I wasn't even at the bad part yet and I was already gulping down my wine like it was going to save me.

"Oh that's great, I think. What about your pick has you calling me?" He was wary. I could tell from his tone that he knew he wasn't going to like whatever I had to say.

"Well, I decided to specialize in teaching law. I can't do that at Harvard, though, so I'm transferring to Northwestern Law in Chicago. I'm leaving Boston in a week." I was met with a screaming silence on the other end of the phone line. The only reason I didn't check to see if my phone had cut out was that I could hear breathing. Heavy, angry breathing.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You're transferring OUT of Harvard when you have a four point oh average and only one year left? And you're leaving before this year is even over? What are you thinking?"

Charlie was coming close to yelling, something he _never_ did. I tried to take a gulp from my wine glass, only to realize it was empty. Angela, bless her, got up and filled it for me while Charlie was still expressing his disbelief. She squeezed my hand and together we waited for Charlie's temper tantrum to subside so I could get another word in.

"DAD! Look, I can't specialize in teaching law here! Did you know, in most states a degree from Harvard Law isn't enough to let you teach? I'm not going to fight with you about this. I applied for the Educational Law specialty at Northwestern and I got in. Please say you'll be happy for me, Dad. I really want this..."

I heard deafening silence again, but this time it was followed by a defeated sigh. I braced myself for what he was going to say. _Please don't let him try to come out and help me move..._

"Alright Bella, if that's what you really want. I don't like it and I don't understand it, but I'll support you. I'll be happy for you. I love you Bella, and I just want you to be happy. If Chicago will make you happy, then it's okay with me."

I smiled and let out the breath that I was holding. I knew that, eventually, Charlie would be okay with it. We finished our conversation amicably and when I hung up the phone, I threw my arms around Angela's neck and gave her a huge hug.

"I want to go, but I'm going to miss you so much Ange. What am I going to do without you?" I practically sobbed into her shoulder. She laughed at me, and I deserved it. One tough phone call with my father and two glasses of wine, and I was a walking, talking, "Say no to alcohol" ad.

Ange hugged me back, while dialing the phone with one hand. She held the phone to her ear and I realized that it was my phone, not hers. I reached out for it, but she swatted my hands away. I could tell someone answered because Angela turned bright red and pulled the phone away from her ear to look at it in confusion.

"No Jasper... it's Angela." She blushed brightly again as he said something to her, most likely an apology for whatever he said when he answered.

I laughed - Jasper could be quite inventive when he answered the phone. I could only imagine what Angela had been on the receiving end of. She handed me the phone and I smirked as I watched her make her wobbly way into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Whatever did you say to poor Angela?" I taunted Jasper. I finished my last glass of wine and stumbled into my bedroom, throwing myself onto the bed face down, then kicking off my shoes. Jasper made some awkward noises as he thought about his answer.

"Well, I love you, but I think that I'll keep that between Angela and myself for the time being. How are you?" I wanted to press on, to find out what had made Ange so wobbly, but I was drunk and easily distracted.

"Well, I just told my daddy about me moving. He's not happy, but he'll pretend to be. I drank a few glasses of wine and then I cried on Angela. I think that's why she called you. Jassssspperrrrrrr." I was going for seductive, but I think I missed my mark when he started laughing in my ear.

"Baby, you are blitzed. Are you sure you're okay with everything? I know we can't exactly hold an intelligent conversation right now, but you might give me some more insight into how you're feeling about everything."

"Jazzy, none of that made any sense. How about we talk Thursday night at our webcam date and I'll go to sleep now. Okay?" I was shockingly comfy laying at the end of my bed, feet in midair and all of my clothes still on. I set my head onto the mattress and didn't even hang up with Jasper before I fell asleep.

I had no memory of that conversation until Thursday when Jasper brought it up during our webcam date. He and Edward were laughing at me in their (soon to be our) bedroom. I pouted and whined about it until they both apologized for making fun of me.

All too soon, Jasper was rushing out the door to practice.

"So Bella, you really are sure about everything?" Edward grinned his crooked smile at me, and in it I could see all of the reasons why moving was the only option.

"Of course. Someday I want to have babies with your smile." I froze. _Did I really just open my mouth and say that out loud? What kind of moron am I?_ I almost pulled the plug on my laptop and decided that I'd tell him my internet got cut off early. I could think of nothing to say.

"Bella... you have no idea how happy that makes me." He smiled even bigger into the camera, and I felt tears in my eyes. "I want you to have our babies, too. Little bronze haired toddlers and blonde babies, with your eyes."

My breath caught in my throat. Edward described exactly what I had been thinking the other day.

"Are you sure you aren't reading my mind? I thought of the same pretty picture just the other day. The three of us in a house with babies running around. It was the best dream..."

I locked eyes with Edward through the camera and just held them. I couldn't blink, couldn't look away, couldn't move. It hurt that I couldn't reach out and touch him. I watched, in a trance, as Edward reached out and stroked his computer screen.

"Tomorrow, love. Just until Tomorrow."

**EPOV**

My chat with Bella the night before was... interesting. I was still in shock that she told me she wanted to have our babies. The thought made me ridiculously happy.

I woke up when I felt Jasper slip out of our bed and head into the kitchen. He came back in with a tray of food and coffee. I pulled him to me, and after a few moments of intimacy, I got up, heading into the bathroom to take a shower. I laughed as I heard him speaking to my naked back.

"You know Edward, giving me blue balls now is not going to enhance my performance later when I have both you and Bella in bed..."

I stepped into the shower, thinking about what he said. He was probably right, if we want to last at all once Bella was with us again, we shouldn't be ready to explode like horny teenage boys. By the time Jasper stumbled into the bathroom, I showed him that I changed my mind by asking him to help me wash my back... and front.

We were finished getting dressed and contemplating leaving the apartment early so we could stop and grab coffee on the way to the airport, when the phone rang. Jasper had been a little phone shy since the other night when he said something totally inappropriate to Angela. I rolled my eyes at him and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward, honey! I'm so glad I caught you! Are you busy, or do you have a moment to chat?" I mouthed "Mom" to Jasper. He nodded and blew a kiss for her.

"Hey Mom. Yeah, no problem, we've got time. Jasper's here too, and he sends his love. What can we do for you?" I had to suppress the urge to tap my fingers in impatience. I really wanted to get to the airport and pickup our Bella. Jasper grabbed my fingers and kissed them to calm me.

I turned to give him a kiss, but missed and almost head butted him, because that was the moment my brain chose to tune back in to my mother's conversation.

"Oh, I hope you're okay with this! I missed my boys and wanted to see you both, so I planned a little trip out there. I arrive as soon as spring semester is over, and I'm staying for a week. I'm so looking forward to seeing you and Jasper. I hope he has a home game while I'm there. I should've checked his schedule before I booked my flights. Honey, you've been awfully quiet, is everything okay?"

In my shock, I had put the phone on speaker so Jasper could hear. We were staring at each other with identical masks of horror on our faces. We knew from our conversation with Esme that she was okay with "us" and, in theory, she's okay with a girl joining the "us"...

"Bella's moving in with us today."

I thought I whispered it to Jasper, but I forgot about the phone being on speaker.

"She is? That's wonderful, boys! I'm sorry I bothered you, you must have so much to get done. I'll let you go and I'm so glad that I'll finally get to meet this Bella. I mean, I met her when you were all in school together, but now since... well, you know."

I listened to my mother babble on for a little longer before Jasper took the phone from my unresisting fingers and finished the call for me. He took my hand and gently led me out to the train station so we could get to the airport on time.

I didn't say a word the whole time. How could I? I was in shock over my mother's easy, loving acceptance of my abnormal romantic situation. I suppose I was happy and thrilled that I wasn't going to have to fight with her over it, but I that didn't mean I could understand it. _I haven't blushed this much since high school._

"You know, Edward, it'll be nice to have someone on our side when we decide to tell Carlisle and Charlie. You know they're going to take it poorly, so thank God for Mom. I know that I do."

I broke from my shock-induced coma to see a plane landing from the airline we knew Bella was flying on. We watched from the viewing windows, then ran to where the passengers disembarked. We couldn't wait to see her and we were totally acting like children. I loved every minute of it.

We saw Bella coming towards us, but she was still too far away for us to run and get her. Once she was close enough, I picked her up and swung her in my arms as she laughed. I practically tossed her over to Jasper, who caught her and swung her up to give her a piggy-back ride.

Walking to baggage claim, the three of us kept in constant contact with each other. There were innocent touches and looks, and then the not-so-innocent. After we got Bella's bag, we rode the train to the apartment, talking the whole way. Once we were back, Jasper took her bags into our bedroom.

"I'm so happy to finally be here!" she said, burying herself in my arms. "I can't believe we're all here, we're really doing this. I remember when I thought this was just a one-night stand, opportunity knocks booty-call. Now look, I moved almost halfway across the country to live with the two of you. It's just a little crazy, that's all."

**BPOV**

There I stood, in the middle of my new apartment, looking at my two loves for the first time in weeks. Jasper had come back into the room after dropping my bags off, and he moved closer to Edward. They whispered back and forth, conspiring against me. They both had glorious, evil smirks on their faces as they broke apart and came towards me. I started to back away with my hands up in front of me.

"Yes, you are here to live with us. That, however, does not mean we're not interested in you as a booty-call." I was shocked when Edward said that.

As I took my eyes off Jasper, he jumped me, sweeping my hair off my neck and placing open mouthed kisses on my neck and nibbling on my ear. My knees threatened to go out. My eyes rolled back into my head and that's when I felt a second mouth on me, down at the collar of my shirt.

I groaned and shoved at them both. I forced my eyes to open, trying to glare at them. They both appeared completely unrepentant as they stood there looking... flustered and sexy. _Damn them and their hotness._

"No. I need to unpack, have a shower, and eat. Neither one of you sexy boys is going to change my mind about that. So, someone cook or call for takeout, and I'll go get clean."

Without looking back, I marched off in the direction of our bedroom. _Our bedroom..._ It's going to take some time for me to get used to that. I stopped dead when I finally got into the bedroom and looked around. Tears sprang to my eyes.

My wonderful boys had unpacked everything I shipped ahead. I had my own small dresser and half of the closet. All my shower stuff had space in the bathroom, too. They thought of everything. There were even extras of my body wash, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, toothpaste, and face wash under the sink.

I fought the urge to run out and cover them with kisses for being so sweet. I locked the bathroom door and took a shower that was desperately needed. When I was done with the shower, the bathroom was filled with steam, so I cracked the door to let some out and heard something coming from the kitchen.

I crept out of the bedroom, clutching my towel around my body and snuck out so I could see the kitchen without them seeing me. My boys were in the kitchen making me dinner. They had their iHome hooked up under one of the upper cabinets and had the music going as they worked together.

I simply stood and stared. My hair was dripping all over me and my legs were getting cold from the draft, but I couldn't have cared less. Edward was at the island chopping something and Jasper was bent over the oven checking something else that smelled wonderful. They worked so well together, it was really sweet to watch.

I headed back into the bedroom to figure out what to wear for dinner. I knew that whatever I put on was going to come back off quickly anyway, so I pulled on some plaid, flannel pajama pants and a matching dark blue cami. I threw my hair up into a loose ponytail and padded out into the kitchen.

"Alright my lovely boys, can I set the table since you cooked?" Edward looked up, startled. He apparently hadn't heard me come into the kitchen. I actually saw his pupils dilate when he looked at me.

"So, am I setting the table or what?" Jasper took the chance to jump in, because one look at Edward told us both that he was really in no condition to talk.

"Actually, it's all finger food, so all we need are plates. No setting the table necessary. We were gonna have a picnic on the living room floor, if that's okay with you." I headed into the kitchen to grab the plates and napkins that Jasper held out for me, kissing my boys sweetly as I passed through.

"Ummm, if you could get some pillows and set up a little comfy spot on the floor, we'll be there in a sec." Jasper gave me a cocky smile before I turned to walk to the living room.

I had a nice little nest set up on the floor in no time. I sat down and waited patiently, but only for a moment. My boys came over with a couple of serving trays and joined me on the floor.

What I had smelled earlier was apparently baked brie with apricots, walnuts and honey, and a fresh baguette. There was also some fresh fruit and a few bottles of wine. There were a few things that I couldn't recognize right away, but our resident foodie Edward enjoyed helping me try everything.

We never needed the plates, we just ate everything off of each other's fingers. The entire meal was foreplay. It was the best meal of my life, even outshining the Valentine's day dinner from the previous month.

After dinner, I was forbidden from touching anything to help clean up. I was sent into the bedroom with a light pat on my behind and a, "We'll be right behind you love." I rolled my eyes, but took the chance to brush my teeth again and settle into bed.

"Oh, I could get used to this sight. What about you Jasper?" I looked over to see my boys standing just inside the door, looking at me lounging on the bed.

"Well, I sure hope you want to get used to it. I'm not going anywhere. Now, why are we talking? And why in the world are the two of you way over there, where I can't touch you?" I trailed my question off and began to slid my cami up my stomach, exposing skin.

Instantly, two sets of hands were shoving mine aside and sliding the thin material up and off my body for me. I tried to return the favor, but I was rebuffed.

"Tonight's going to be all about you." _Well, what am I going to say to that? _

I laid my head back onto the pillows and closed my eyes, reveling in the sensations from two mouths and two sets of hands on my body. By now, I could tell one from the other. Jasper was kissing and nipping at my ribs and stomach, his kisses were much more aggressive.

Edward was licking and nuzzling my neck, his touch much softer and sweeter. I opened my mouth and arched my back, trying to get more friction from both of them. Edward slid his tongue up my neck and over my jaw to dip it into my mouth.

I kissed him with fervor, like I could never get enough of the taste of him, and I really couldn't. I could kiss him forever. Jasper's fingers had made their way to the top of my pants and he was slowly, teasingly sliding them down my hips.

Jasper had shifted to the end of the bed, while Edward was curled around me at the head of the bed. I lifted my hips so Jasper could remove my pants all the way, and got kisses all over the inside of my thighs as a reward.

I moaned into Edward mouth and shifted my hips up, trying to get Jasper's talented tongue where I most needed it.

"Patience sweetheart, we have all the time in the world now." With that, Jasper placed sweet kisses all over the outside of my pussy. No tongue, just sweet, teasing kisses, as Edward moved from my mouth, down to my neck again.

I panted, not being able to get enough air into my lungs. I absently noted that these boys were seriously one-minded when they wanted to be. Edward moved down to my breasts just as Jasper finally took my clit into his mouth and sucked. My whole body convulsed as they coordinated their actions together.

Jasper slowly pushed two fingers inside me, while alternating between kisses and soft nibbles on my clit. Edward was mimicking his actions, moving back and forth between my breasts, his tongue never leaving my body. I knew under their coordinated assault that I wasn't going to last long, and I was right.

Edward licked his way across my chest yet again to give some more love to my nipples just as Jasper thrust another finger inside of me and pulled back to blow softly on my clit. I convulsed around his fingers and my back flew up off the bed, pressing Edward into me further.

Jasper was stroking and kissing my thighs, guiding me through my massive orgasm, and Edward was nuzzling my neck and kissing my chin and mouth softly. As I lay back, trying to recover, I felt a smile grace my lips. I blinked my eyes open to see my two loves.

"Alright, all about me? I think I'm a little tired. Let me watch while I catch my breath?"

"Of course." Edward kissed me softly once more as I propped myself up on the pillows at the headboard for the show. He grabbed Jasper and pulled him over roughly, shoving his tongue in his mouth.

_Ahhh, nothing quite like dinner, sex and then a show..._

**JPOV**

I was licking my lips, savoring the taste of Bella in my mouth, when Edward crushed his lips to mine. He stroked his tongue along mine, and all around my mouth, searching out the lingering tastes of our girl. It was incredibly erotic.

I growled into his mouth, frantically tugging at his shirt, needing to get to his body. We broke apart just long enough to remove our shirts before coming back together. I had to get the feel of his skin under my hands.

I traced the outline of his abs with my fingertips, knowing how crazy it drove him. He moved his lips from mine to kiss up my jawline to my ear. He took my earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it, panting in my ear.

"Bella wants a show..." His sexy velvet voice was husky in my ear, and it made my pants get even tighter. I took his hands in mine and guided them to my belt, silently requesting his help to get my pants off. He got the hint immediately and I was able to get his pants undone at the same time.

We reluctantly broke apart again, each of us getting off the bed on either side of Bella, to remove the last of our clothes. We stood, naked and totally erect, and looked at each other across the bed. Then we looked at Bella, who looked torn.

I could tell she was ready to rejoin, but she also just wanted to watch. I took the decision out of her hands. Grabbing a condom and the lube from the bedside table, I nodded to Edward and he helped us maneuver Bella on the bed so we could recreate our first night together.

I laid on my back and Bella worked herself up on top of me, laying down and turning her head to face me so I could kiss her. I was reminded that I hadn't had a really proper kiss from her since she arrived as soon as her lips touched mine. I started slow, light kisses on the outside of her lips, before stroking my tongue along her lower lip.

Edward had started kissing up our legs, switching between my legs and Bella's legs. Bella rubbed herself against my body such that when Edward got to the crux of our legs laying together, he could taste us both.

"Stop teasing, Edward..." It came out as more of a moan than I intended. Bella broke away from my mouth and panted, looking down at the top of Edward's head. I felt him lift Bella's hips so he could roll the condom onto my length, then he stroked me a few times with what felt like a ton of lube.

I slowly pushed my way into Bella's body and was met with less resistance than I would have expected; we hadn't done this in quite a while.

"I might have invested in a few double sided toys in your absence..."

She huffed out a breath and I latched my mouth onto her shoulder, marking her as much as I could from this position. Once I was fully inside of her, Edward climbed on top of us, and I could feel him sliding inside Bella.

Edward lowered his head to her other shoulder and marked her to match mine. Bella was moving her head from side to side in frustration.

"Movemovemovemove, someone has to move..." She ground out from between her teeth and I flexed my hips back, feeling Edward thrusting in counterpoint to me.

Our coupling was slow and loving. We took our time, wanting it to last. We moved together and kissed and moaned "I love yous" in one voice. It was perfect for our first time as a permanent trio of lovers.

Bella and I reached completion just before Edward did. Afterward, we shuddered our way down from the high, trading kisses along the way. I slid out from under my loves and disposed the condom, heading into the bathroom to get a warm washcloth.

As I came out of the bathroom and looked at the bed, I was struck by the absolute rightness of the situation and the sight before me. Edward and Bella were snuggled together in the middle of the bed, but as soon as I reappeared, they both reached out toward me.

We washed up a bit, then tangled together under the covers. I didn't know where I ended and Edward and Bella began and that was perfect. Three voices, in unison, sighing into the night.

"I love you."

I drifted off to sleep in the most peaceful place I could remember ever being in.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: My debt of gratitude to Siouxchef is greater than I could ever repay. Endless thanks to her.**

**We don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

_Three voices, in unison, sighing into the night._

"_I love you."_

_I drifted off to sleep in the most peaceful place I can remember ever being in. _

**BPOV**

I was glad Jasper had the weekend off. Edward obviously had no classes, since we were both between semesters, so we would have a lot of time at home together.

The next morning, I woke up and put my sleep pants and tank back on. As I was walking to the kitchen to make coffee, I noticed the photograph collage Edward told me he had given Jasper for Christmas hanging on the wall and smiled. My fingers traced the frame with the O'Hare photo as Jasper snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He brushed my hair to the side and kissed my neck.

"Did you ever think it could be like this?" he asked.

"Never," I sighed.

After breakfast, I unpacked the few things I hadn't shipped and gave the boys a curious glance as they insisted on washing my clothes and hanging them up for me. Edward mumbled something about "moving box dust" and carried them off to the laundry area before I could protest.

I called Angela to let her know I arrived safely and things were going well. She awkwardly asked about Jasper and I could feel her blushing across the phone. I asked her what in the world Jasper said to make her so flustered, but she just made an excuse to get off the phone and hung up on me.

The three of us showered together, then went grocery shopping, putting everything away once we were home. It felt nice, but slightly awkward, to be doing something with them that they would normally do together.

Later, we worked together in the kitchen again to make dinner. Edward chopped, I cooked, and Jasper washed the vegetables or did whatever we needed at the time. We sat down and had tacos and beer together, talking about our plans and the next few weeks. Edward told me that his mom was coming to visit once the semester was over, and that was something fun to look forward to. They assured me that she was fine with things and knew our whole situation, but I was still a little nervous.

We finished eating and washed up the pots, pans and dishes, letting them dry in the dish drainer. Edward grabbed three more beers and we went to the living room to watch TV together. I flopped down between them on the couch.

"Jasper, what did you say to poor Angela on the phone the other day?"

"I'll never tell," he said with a smirk.

"Never?" I batted my eyelashes at him and he laughed.

"Never."

A smile crept up one side of my mouth, then spread to the other.

"That sounds like a challenge, Jasper..."

I turned to look at him and saw he had a grin almost as wide as mine. I threw my leg over his lap and straddled him as I placed soft kisses at the base of his neck.

"Never, Jazz?"

"Nope." _Fuck, this was going to be harder than I thought._

I began to undo the top few buttons of his shirt, spreading the two sides apart and kissing his chest as I made my way down. I slipped my hands inside, once I had the shirt mostly unbuttoned, and ran them over his chest, teasing his nipples before I moved them behind his neck. I played with the hair at the base of his neck and brought my mouth to his for a long, slow kiss. I could taste the beer on his lips and I leaned back a bit and swiped my tongue across them.

I hummed against his lip before I spoke. "Jazz, are you sure you can't tell me?"

"Oh, baby, it's not that I can't tell you. I just won't."

I ripped his shirt open the rest of the way; I didn't even care that the buttons went flying. In fact, I kind of liked that. I bent to lick and kiss his nipples and he leaned back into the couch. I could hear Edward breathing heavier next to us and I knew he was getting quite the show, but I _needed_ to know what Jasper said to poor Angela.

I brought my hands to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I had taken my bra off earlier for comfort, so I was bare chested on Jasper's lap. I was pleased to see his eyes widen a bit at that and hoped I might be getting the upper hand.

"Bella, if you think you can seduce the information out of me, you're wrong." _That's what you think, Jasper. Let's see how you like it when it's two against one._

I climbed off Jasper's lap and made my way to Edward, who already appeared to be rock hard under his flimsy plaid flannel pajama pants.

"Edward, my love," I began, as I kissed all around his face. "Do you know what Jasper said to Angela?"

Edward whimpered under me as I began to slowly rock my hips back and forth. _He totally knows._

I pressed my body into his, wrapping my arms around his neck. I was sure he felt my nipples tighten against the rough fabric of his shirt as I ran my hands up into his crazy hair. I moved down Edward's jaw, to kiss and nibble on his neck. I was biting him softly, teasing him, as my hips rolled against his. I could feel his erection and it was pressing right where I wanted it the most. _ Is it wrong to grind against your __boyfriend and get off while trying to extract information? _ If it is, I'm not sure I want to be right...

I moved over to his ear on the opposite side of Jasper and began to whisper. "Edward, I want you to fuck me, right here, right now... Please." I was only half motivated by finding out what Jasper said anymore, the other half filled with need and want.

He groaned and his hands went to my hips, pressing me harder into him. I sat up in his lap and could see Jasper watching us from the periphery of my vision. I moved so that I was standing and slid my pants down my body, watching as Edward lifted his hips and did the same. I licked my lips and smiled at him once he was free of his pants. It seemed no matter how much of them I got, it was never enough. I reached out to touch him before I crawled back into his lap, my hand wrapping around his hard cock and stroking him up and down. He flexed his hips forward, shifting his body so he was in a more comfortable position on the couch.

I knelt between Edward's legs and looked up at him through my lashes. I took another swipe across my lips with my tongue, this time going slower, teasing him much more intentionally. My hands began at his knees and slid up over his thighs to where they joined his body. I reached out and again gripped him in my hands as I moved forward and licked the tip of his shaft. I wrapped my lips around it and heard him groan as I slowly took him as far into my mouth as I could. I brought myself back up the length of him, teasing him with every warm breath flowing out through my nose against his wet skin. I lifted my mouth off him entirely and turned my head over to Jasper.

"Ready to talk yet, Whitlock?"

He was looking at me with his mouth open, jaw slack, and then I saw the corners turn up into a fucking smile. A mother fucking smile.

"Nope," was all he said, bringing his lips together into an even bigger mother fucking smile. _Oh, it's on now._

I turned back to Edward and gave him an evil grin. Okay, so he was sort of our weapon in this little game, but oh, what a weapon...

I kept my hands on his thighs and used them to steady myself as I climbed back into his lap. I wasted no time at all guiding him into me, slipping down onto his cock slowly. I took a deep breath and rested once we were joined, looking into his eyes. I wanted him to know, even if he was a little bit of a pawn here, we weren't having angry, crazy sex, we were making love still. Who says you can't have a little fun _and_ make love?

I rolled my hips against him and came back to my original position.

"I love you, Edward." I kissed his lips after speaking, and tangled my fingers through his hair. I pulled back slightly to look in his eyes as I brought my body up and down his, tensing my thighs. "I love fucking you, Edward. I love making love to you, feeling you inside of me, mmm." Yep, it was bad, it was evil, it was hopefully working.

"Fuck," Jasper mumbled. _That's right, cookie... crumble._

I felt Jasper's hand between Edward and I as he cupped my breast and pulled gently on my nipple. I really, really wanted him to continue, but I was not going to let him win this one.

I swatted his hand away, "Nope, sorry... I need to hear some words before you get to join this party." He saw the smirk on my face and we all knew that we'd be together at some point that evening, it was just a matter of time and a test of wills.

"Seriously?" he sighed.

"Jazzy, don't pout. I just wanna know, baby... Please..." I turned back to Edward, who had, bless his heart, continued to move against me the entire time Jasper and I were talking. "Ugh, Edward, you should never be allowed to leave the bedroom... ever." I kissed him again and he brought his hands between us. He tugged on both nipples at the same time and I moaned into his mouth. I could feel myself getting closer and I worked out a tentative game plan in my head.

"Lower, Edward, touch me lower. Oh God, please... So close," I semi-whispered in his ear, this time on Jasper's side, so he would hear too.

Edward's hand slid down my body, never leaving my skin. He reached his fingers between us and I linked my hands behind his neck, allowing my body to tilt back slightly. I moved my hips so he could get his hand right where I needed as he continued to thrust into me. His fingers skimmed across my clit and I gasped, pushing down onto him harder.

"Please Edward. Make me come, please," I begged, teetering on the edge of not even caring what Jasper wasn't telling me anymore.

"Jasper, do you think I should let her come?" _What the fuck?_

Edward stopped moving and had turned to look at Jasper. I did the same, now slightly irritated with Edward, but mostly frantic for my impending orgasm.

"I don't know, Edward, she has been a bit naughty, trying to use you like that..."

"No, no, no, I wasn't using Edward... I mean, maybe I was a little, but God, I know you've felt this, too." I reached down to stroke the part of him that wasn't inside of me. "You can't tell me that it isn't slightly mesmerizing once he starts to move inside of you." I removed my hand and flexed my hips, taking him as far into me as I could. I could hear Edward groan in frustration and knew he wanted to come just as badly as I did.

Jasper moved his hand between us again, this time down to where we were joined. I could feel his thumb against my clit, the rest of his fingers brushing against Edward's cock as it pulled out and pushed back into me. I was going to lose this round, I had accepted that, but really, were there losers in this situation? I didn't think so, either. Jasper's thumb circled my clit and brought me to my orgasm quickly, having already been on the edge for so long.

He leaned forward and kissed me as I came, his mouth moving slowly against my own. I felt Edward's thrusts increase in tempo and depth, and heard him groan as he came after me. I pushed my head forward, lips still touching Jasper's, until we were at Edward's mouth. I had no idea whose lips were whose, I needed them both so badly at that moment. I could feel Edward relax beneath me, his arms wrapping around my hips and cupping my ass with his hands.

"Give up yet, sweets?" Jasper was the first to break away from our kiss and speak.

"Fucking never, Jasper." I got off Edward's lap and stomped to the bedroom. Really, what had he said that was so terrible he couldn't repeat it to me in person? I went into the bathroom and started to clean myself up, still mentally cursing Jasper. I was looking down when I felt a body behind me. I didn't bother to look up, still angry.

I felt a hand reach out and grab the washcloth from mine and realized it was Jasper. I sighed, letting go of the warm cloth and allowing Jasper to take over. He turned me to face him and suddenly everything was different. He had a look of lust in his eyes and his hands went to my waist as he lifted me onto the counter top. He dropped the washcloth into the sink and took my face between his hands.

"You really want to know what I said to her so badly?" he asked, between kisses.

"Yes..." I pouted. He kept on kissing, making a slow path across my face.

"I said that I missed you so much..." He kissed my right jawline. "And that I loved you..." He moved to kiss my left jawline. "And that it was killing me every day not to wake up..." He kissed my nose. "And go to bed with you..." He kissed between my eyebrows. "And that I couldn't wait until you were back here..." He kissed my left brow. "So that Edward and I..." He kissed my right brow. "Could fuck you so hard, you just might pass out again." He kissed my lips, hard. His hands had moved to my breasts and I arched my back into them. How could I go from so angry, to so in love, to so full of need, in what felt like the span of a minute?

One of his hands slipped down to my center and was stroking me softly as he continued to kiss me passionately. He moved his head and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it roughly. I felt one of his fingers enter me, and then another joined on the next stroke in. I moaned and he looked up into my eyes. His mouth left my nipple and moved lower to swipe at my pussy. His fingers were still moving in and out of me as he lapped at my clit. Then, as quickly as it all began, he stood up and turned around. For a brief moment, I wanted to reach out and grab him, bring him back to me, beg him to put his mouth back where it had been.

Then, the most glorious words ever slipped out of his mouth.

"Get your ass in the bedroom so I can live up to what I said to Angela."

I ran, bolted really, past Jasper. I jumped onto the bed, flipping onto my back once I landed, and he climbed on top of me, laughing. I brought his head down to mine and giggled against his neck.

"How did we ever find someone so deliciously naughty and perfect for us, Edward? She was right there all that time, too."

He was kissing down my chest and I turned my head to smile at Edward.

"We're lucky," Edward said, stalking over to the bed. "Let me help you out of those clothes, Jasper. I'm going to enjoy watching you fuck Bella."

Edward and Jasper stood up and I raised to my elbows to watch. They kissed and touched softly through their movements, as Edward slowly undressed Jasper. Once they were finished, they both turned towards me and climbed onto the bed with me.

"Sweetheart, you know I love you, right?" _Uh oh._

"Yes, Jasper, I know you love me..." I looked at him, silently asking the rest. He used his hands to help me flip over, then hooked one hand under my pelvis, pulling me onto all fours and bringing my body tight against his. Jasper ran his hand from the base of my spine all the way up, curling his body on top of mine as he did so.

"I wanted to make sure you know how much I love you before I fuck you, baby. I'm not sure I can make it soft and sweet like usual, I need you so badly."

I could feel how much he needed me, and I pushed back against him, our bodies molded together. Edward was sitting in front of us on the bed, watching, waiting to see how this all unfolded. I didn't want to let him be an innocent voyeur that time. Jasper slipped down my body and I heard his feet land on the floor. _He must be thinking what I'm thinking._ He tugged my body back towards him, spreading my legs as he did so. He ran a finger underneath me and dipped it into my waiting pussy again.

"Bella, you're going to give Edward the best head he's ever gotten while I fuck you, do you hear me?"

_Must.. form.. coherent.. response._

"Yes," was all I could muster.

I reached my hands out and grabbed Edward's legs, pulling him to me. Once he was settled underneath me, I looked at him for a brief moment and smirked. The best head ever? That was going to require some effort.

I had begun the process of running through my usual bag of tricks in my brain when I was sharply, roughly, taken out of any thoughts I had. Jasper, true to his word, was not soft or sweet. From the moment he entered me, he thrust forward hard and fast, grunting and groaning. I was pushed forward into Edward, almost violently. It was all I could do to grab Edward's cock and get my lips wrapped around it before I was screaming in pleasure. Each thrust Jasper gave seemed to hit deeper and brought me higher and higher. I sucked hard on Edward, needing him to feel the intensity as well, needing to bring him to orgasm quickly, as I was sure Jasper and I were going to reach our peaks fast at this pace.

Each time Jasper slammed his hips into mine, Edward's cock went deeper in my mouth. Edward let out a groan of pleasure at this lovely chain reaction, and I used the quick opportunity to move my arm during one of Jasper's strokes out of my body to grab the base of Edward's shaft. I was stroking him in time with Jasper's thrusts, my lips still wrapped around him, moaning onto his skin. I snaked my tongue out to tease his cock in my mouth as I felt Jasper's pace slow slightly. He was still thrusting in just as deep and hard as he had been, only the speed had slowed.

Edward began to moan and once I felt his leg muscles tense, I knew he was on his way to his orgasm. A few more bobs of my head and I was swallowing his thick, salty cum down my throat. He sat back, moving his body from mine, and watched Jasper and I again. I felt the shaking of Jasper's laughter from behind me.

"Already? Fuck, Bella, that _must_ have been the best head of his life. I don't think Edward has come that fast after having already come once ever." He seemed to be punctuating certain words with thrusts, not that I minded. Though I was slightly offended that he could speak coherently, when I felt so flustered.

Jasper's hand left my hip and reached out for my clit. I was already at the edge of my orgasm and this drove me over. I began to scream and cry out, my muscles pulsing around his thick cock. I heard Jasper let out one last grunt, then felt him push harder and deeper as he came inside of me. When his body rested lightly on top of mine, I let myself fall forward onto the bed, curling up with Edward half beneath me, Jasper still half on top of me. No one moved until well into the night (when I felt Jasper get up to use the restroom) - we were all exhausted and thoroughly spent.

The next few weeks passed without much changing. I had been with both Jasper and Edward, together and separately. We seemed to be finding our groove, our schedules back to normal with school and Jasper's games. Edward and I would go and watch practices when we could, and never missed a game.

We had little squabbles and fights like every couple, and we had to watch ourselves. I learned after the first incident with teasing Jasper about what he said to Angela that I could really cause them pain if I used one of them to play off the other. It was unfair of me and, had the tables been turned, I would have been much more pissed off about it than Jasper was.

Finally, it was the last Friday of the semester, and not only were Edward and I going to be on a break, Esme was coming to visit. To say I was nervous would have been an understatement. As much as the boys tried to reassure me, it seemed completely impossible that a mother could be okay with her son dating two people, and now, now we were all living together. There seemed to be no end in sight, things were basically perfect.

I was rushing from class when I texted Jasper:

_ practice? Coming to the airport w/us? ILY_

By the time I was on the train to the apartment, Jasper had texted me back:

_already apartment w/e, cu soon ILY2_

Damn it, I could only guess what those two were up to without me during the last alone time before a parental visit. _Fucking finals._

I walked in the door just as the boys were getting ready to leave. We all hugged, as had become an interesting habit just before going out in public - we would stand together in front of the door, each arm wrapped around someone and embrace. We tried not to rush, even at times like this, when we knew we had a deadline. I almost always rested my head on someone's shoulder and then before we broke apart, we would kiss, sometimes together, sometimes in a circle, sometimes to each other randomly, depending on our mood and the urgency of our departure.

"I love you both, so much," I said, before turning to kiss Jasper first. My lips met his in a brief, but soft and warm kiss. He whispered his love for me when we pulled apart and I smiled and turned to Edward. I gave him the same kiss and he echoed Jasper's sentiments of love and then I pulled my head back and watched as they kissed each other and shared their own whispered love.

In an almost comical contrast, Jasper said "BREAK!" and clapped his hands, as if we'd been in some form of sports huddle. It was good to laugh. We all had a heavy sense that Esme's visit would be nice, but we wouldn't get as much alone time or have as much freedom around the apartment as we had previously. It was the first real intrusion to our privacy since I moved over two months ago.

We left the apartment, got on the L and made our way to O'Hare. I discreetly held their hands on the train, not worried about any potential stares for the moment. In all of the times we had been out together, no one had commented on our closeness. Of course, we didn't flaunt anything – there were no public three-way makeout sessions or gropefests, just hand holding and subtle togetherness. I knew our bubble wouldn't last and eventually we'd have to hash out what to do with our lives officially, but I was enjoying the bubble of privacy for however long it lasted.

**EPOV**

As we walked off the train, none of us held hands and it made me a little sad. I knew my mom would be accepting of Bella - hell, she had already said as much, but it would take a little bit for Bella to accept that fact, it seemed.

We made our way to the video screens and checked the status of Mom's flight, then walked to the security area, as close to the gate as we could get. We all stood together, nervously waiting. What seemed like hours later, we saw Mom walking up, looking radiant, as usual. You would never guess her age from looking at her and at this point in my life, she felt much more like a friend than my mother. There was almost nothing I couldn't tell her, especially now that she knew about Jasper and Bella.

I stepped into her outstretched arms first, hugging her warmly.

"Mom, it's so good to see you," I said.

She pulled back and looked at me with a curious expression.

"Edward, my sweet boy, I think I can honestly say that you've never looked better. You're glowing with happiness, son."

Mom turned and looked at Bella.

"I'm going to assume you have something to do with this, my dear. It's so nice to meet you, Bella." Mom pulled her into a hug and Bella's eyes bugged out a little with surprise.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen. Was your flight okay?" Bella seemed to be squeaking as she spoke.

"Mom, let her go. You're crushing her," I laughed.

"Sorry, dear. Please call me Esme, or just mom. I didn't mean to crush you, I'm just... very happy. Speaking of happy, come here, you!"

She drew Jasper into a tight hug, no fear of crushing him.

"Oh Jazzy... I hear you have some hot new players this season. When is my first game, son?"

Jasper laughed. "Tomorrow night, Mom. You can go with Edward and Bella. You all have seats up front, ok?"

She pulled back and smiled at him, looking in his eyes as she spoke, "Excellent."

"Well, Bella, I'm sorry that Carlisle couldn't come and meet you, but you'll understand soon enough the limitations and demands of being married to a doctor," she laughed.

"MOM! Christ. Don't say things like that," I chided.

Mom took my hand and looked at me, eyebrows furrowed.

"What? You haven't discussed marriage? Not even once?"

I pled my case silently, willing her to understand the look in my eyes with no further discussion.

"Okay, subject dropped. The last thing I'm going to say on this issue is, talk about it soon... I'm feeling the urge to spoil a grand baby."

Bella giggled at this and took Esme's free hand in hers. "I like you, Esme. I hope you'll let me work up to calling you 'mom' – my mother died a few years ago and it still stings."

I could see the tears well in Bella's eyes as she spoke, and then Mom's as she pulled Bella in for a hug.

"Okay, on to baggage claim, ladies."

I encouraged them to move, and had a little chuckle inside my head at the thought of two women in a relationship with one guy. I would feel sorry for that poor guy, house overflowing with estrogen. _Bedtime must be nice, though, but I'm happy to have the best of both worlds. _I looked at Jasper and he seemed to be thinking the same thing as I was and we shared a smile as we walked to the baggage carousel.

"Alright kids, do we need to stop for groceries on the way home? I know how you boys can be. Bella, have you been able to get them to eat properly, or is it still granola bars and Totinos?"

"Oh, we have real food at the house now, Esme, don't worry. We'll probably even cook for you while you're here. The boys are actually quite skilled in the kitchen." She looked at me and giggled, a slight blush creeping over her face. Thankfully Mom let that one drop without comment.

"After I get my bags to the apartment and get settled, let's go out for dinner! Where can I take you three to treat you?"

She was looking at us instead of the baggage and I moved around her to stand next to the moving belt. I would know her luggage as soon as I saw it, so I focused on that.

"I don't care, Mom. Was there anyplace we went last time that you might like to visit again, or should we think of someplace new?" I asked.

"How about that cute Japanese place we went to last time," she said.

"Yum, I love Japanese," Bella offered, and it seemed like with that, it was settled.

We grabbed Mom's bag and made our way to the L. We rode home mostly in silence and put mom's bag in the guest room. She asked for a minute to freshen up, so we waited on the couch for her. Well, we tried to wait; mostly, Jasper groped me and I groped Bella, knowing our private time was now severely limited.

I heard the door from the guest room open and we all straightened up on the couch.

"Ready, Mom?" Jasper asked.

"Yep," she said with a smile.

The three of us stood and walked to the front door where Mom was waiting. We all exchanged glances, realizing we had two choices: we could allow our nervousness in front of my mother to change our usual goodbye ritual, or we could just suck it up and show my mother how committed we really were.

I felt like it was up to me to take the lead, since she _was_ my mom and all, so I grabbed both of them and pulled them close. We didn't take as long as we might normally, but I still took enough time and then kissed Bella and Jasper in turn, each of us whispering our "I love yous" as usual. They both took their turns and we opened the door and were on our way, not even a peep from Mom.

We rode the L to Northbrook where the restaurant was, and the three of us held hands discreetly. I caught Mom looking at us a few times, but she never looked ashamed or embarrassed – she just had a wide smile on her face, almost a look of pride.

The wait was slightly longer than I would have liked, but we were there just before the main rush, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. We enjoyed sake, sushi, and tempura, all of us sharing and the three "kids" feeding each other at times. When we were out like this, these were the hardest times to hide who we were - when I wanted to kiss Jasper and Bella, or lick a stray drop of sauce from Bella's face. I didn't think most people would even notice the three of us kissing each other or being lovey with each other, but it wasn't worth the risk. I could admit it - it scared me to think about someone accosting us.

After we were all stuffed and happy, we took the L back to the apartment and everyone changed into their pajamas for a movie. It was a little awkward; normally Bella would lay across our laps on the couch and I knew she wasn't comfortable enough for that yet, with Mom around, so we just sat up, Bella in the middle, each of us holding hands.

We watched _Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story_ and everyone had a good laugh. Bella made popcorn and we shared a bowl; Mom got her own. Mom shushed us when we got a little rowdy throwing popcorn between us, but not before a piece fell straight down Bella's tank top. My fingers itched to reach in and grab the kernel, and more, and I had to remind myself that my mother was three feet away.

When the movie was over, it was quite late, and even though mom was used to being three hours behind us, she was still yawning as if she was tired.

"Mom, do you need anything before bed?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'm good, thanks," she said with a smile.

The three of us walked toward the master bedroom and I saw mom raise an eyebrow at me before she smiled again.

"Good night, kids."

One of the funny things about fitting three people into a bed, even a large King bed, is that you have to sleep closely. Not one night had passed where any of the three of us wanted to be anywhere other than right there with our loves. Typically, Bella slept in the middle and Jasper and I either both curled around her or we curled around each other, all facing the same direction, but sometimes Jasper or I would want to swap.

We all went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. I went a little slower than they did and took a few minutes to watch Jasper and Bella as we went through our nightly routines – the tooth brushing, flossing, face washing for Bella, then undressing, putting clothes in the hamper and putting on pajamas. Sometimes we slept nude (on the nights we were too exhausted from our previous activities to bother to put clothes back on), but usually we all slept in our pajamas. Certainly, with mom visiting, sleeping nude wasn't really an option. I watched as Jasper and Bella exchanged smiles and glances in the bathroom mirror and then as they hugged and touched while changing.

I was brushing my teeth when they left to change and it hit me right in my chest again, the love I had for them. It was these moments, the in between moments, when no one was touching or sexin' up anyone else, that really stuck with me and struck me as genuine. We weren't horny, we were in love. Unlike most of my relationships in the past, it extended beyond sex, beyond passion and lust; we had common interests and hobbies and we could have deep, intellectual conversations without offending each other. We didn't just complement each other, we contrasted in complementary ways. When one of us had a different opinion, it was still respected by the others, even if we couldn't be convinced to see eye-to-eye.

I crawled into bed with them, Bella in her usual spot in the middle, Jasper and I wrapped around her. She had her back to me that time, nuzzled up face-to-face with Jasper. My arm slid over her hip and onto Jasper's waist. I felt Bella's hand on top of my own, lacing her fingers together with mine. I planted a soft kiss on her back, between her shoulder blades, and closed my eyes to sleep.

The next morning I woke up facing Jasper, the middle of our bed painfully empty. I moved closer to his warm body and ran my nose along his outer arm, placing little kisses on his skin as I went. He was laying on his stomach and I moved his arm over my body and curled into him, wrapping my arm around him. I saw a grin on his face as I tucked my head beneath his chin and breathed him in.

"Morning," Jasper said, voice thick from sleep.

"Mmhmmm," was my reply.

I felt his hand move up and begin to weave through my hair. I let out a happy grunt from the back of my throat, almost like a purr, and I felt Jasper chuckle. He kissed the top of my head before rolling out of bed and I whined. Begrudgingly, I got up to find Bella. I walked out to the kitchen and she smiled at me.

"Good morning love," she said, walking over to embrace and kiss me.

"Mmhmm," was still all I could manage. Must've been the lack of sleep.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee, sweets? I'm going to make some omelets, would you like to help?"

"Coffee good," I grunted.

Bella laughed and walked to the fridge to get the milk for my coffee and omelet ingredients. She was bent over rummaging through the vegetable drawer, and I was suddenly very horny. I walked up behind her and rubbed myself against her body, knowing she'd feel my erection through the thin material of both of our pajama pants. I let out a soft groan at the feel of her ass against me and she moaned lightly, my hands gripping her hips.

I heard a throat being cleared from behind us. _Oh fuck._

I let go of Bella's hips and took a step back, drawing in a deep breath and willing my erection to subside before turning to face what I knew was my mother. I thought enough about kittens and puppies and rainbows for my erection to mostly die down and when I turned to face her, she was giggling.

"Sorry, mom," I said, blushing.

"It's okay, dear. I didn't want to interrupt, I just smelled the coffee and needed a cup. Bella, can I have the milk when you're done?"

She walked up to the cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug, pouring the rich, dark liquid into her cup as if nothing had happened.

Bella grabbed another mug for me and put milk and sugar into it before handing the milk to Mom. She then poured the coffee into the cup and handed it over to me. I kissed her quickly on the lips and sat at the breakfast bar sipping my liquid salvation. Mom sat down next to me.

"Edward, would you like to help me?" she asked again. I nodded and she brought a chopping board, knife and some veggies over to me. I began cutting them up and Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good, baby, what's for breakfast?" He walked up behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her, ducking his head down for a passionate kiss. I could hear mom mumbling something under her breath, and this time it was me doing the throat clearing; they were getting me all worked up again. It seemed like everyone had forgotten about Mom's presence. We were still lost in our little bubble, I guess.

"Sorry, Mom," Jasper said sheepishly as he reached up for a coffee mug.

"It's okay, dear. I don't mind you guys showing affection for each other... Edward was the one to interrupt this time," she said with a laugh, then wandered back to the guest room.

"This time?" Jasper asked to no one in particular.

"Edward got a little frisky when I was grabbing some things out of the fridge earlier," Bella explained. Jasper got a good laugh out of that as he poured his coffee and sat next to me.

Jasper kissed my cheek and asked if I needed any help. I shook my head no, chopping the last of the vegetables for Bella, then brought the cutting board to the sink and washed it, along with the knife. On my way to find out what Mom wanted in her omelet, I kissed Bella and Jasper on the cheek. I knocked softly on her door and she invited me in, so I opened it and saw her rummaging through her suitcase.

"Mom, what do you want in your omelet?"

"Oh, whatever. You know I'm not picky. Sit here with me for a minute?"

She phrased it as a question, but I could tell from the tone that it was more of a command. I sat on the bed next to her and she took my hand in hers.

"Edward, I can tell that you love Bella, and I can also see very clearly that you love Jasper. This is not an easy road you three are choosing. Are you sure this is what you want?"

I looked her in the eyes so she would know I was confident and sure of my answer.

"Mom, without any one of us, the other two don't exist. We aren't halves to a whole, for whatever reason, we are thirds. I can't explain it. I know it won't be easy, but asking if I could possibly give one of them up is like asking me to dissect my own heart and hand you a piece; impossible."

She shook her head.

"You really are just like your father sometimes, you know? Leave it to you to provide a medical analogy to an emotional question. I love you, Edward. I support you in what you decide, I want you to know that. I also want you to know that I will talk to Dad for you, but it probably won't be an easy conversation. Do you want me to tell him the truth?"

I squeezed her hand. This woman who had given birth to me, considered Jasper her son all these years, she would do anything for us, it seemed.

"Mom, I don't expect Dad to understand right away. I also think I should be the one to talk to him, to tell him. It wouldn't be fair for me to ask you to have that conversation for us. He deserves to hear about it from me, so when or if the time is right, please know that I will tell him. Okay? I know you're eager for... for... grandchildren and whatnot, but the truth is, Bella just got here and we haven't made any sort of decisions on long term commitments or anything like that. No need to start drama before it's necessary."

"That's very prudent of you, Edward. I'm so proud of you and happy for all three of you. I see the way you look at each other and the way you interact, and I just want you to know that I don't think people fall in love like this often. Hold it close and cherish it, especially through the hard times. Love is easy when it's all fun, it's the hard times that test your love which show the true mettle of a relationship."

She turned and hugged me sideways. I hugged her back fiercely.

"Okay, I'm going to go help Bella with the rest of breakfast. I'll see you in a few?"

"Yep, I'll be right there, Son."

**JPOV**

I was helping Bella in the kitchen while Edward spoke with Mom in the guest room. Esme had spent so much time in a motherly role for me, it felt natural to call her Mom. I was sure that someday, Bella would feel similarly, and I saw the hope in Mom's eyes for the same.

Bella and I were standing in the kitchen, playing around and kissing, when Edward came in. He joined us, Bella leaned against the counter, one of us on either side of her body. Thankfully, Bella's back was facing out towards the counter, as I had just brought my hand between her legs when I heard Mom's boisterous laughter.

"You kids almost make me want to find another husband," she joked.

Both Edward and I tucked our faces into Bella's neck and we all three laughed together. Bella turned her attention back to the pans on the stove, getting the fillings ready for the omelets.

"Love, could you crack some eggs for me into that bowl, please?"

"Sure," Edward and I said at the same time. Bella giggled.

"I don't care who does it, just that it gets done." She turned back to her pans and Edward and I began to crack eggs together. We'd just get it done twice as fast, right?

Breakfast went by without any more hitches, and we spent the morning and afternoon at the Museum of Contemporary Art, then did some shopping on Michigan Ave. Mom got Bella a few beautiful things at the Burberry store and then Edward distracted Mom long enough for me to take Bella over to Intimacy, where I helped her pick out some new lingerie. It was near impossible to not get hard walking around the store with her, looking at, touching, and thinking about her in (and out) of the things they had. I insisted that she buy more than she wanted by reminding her they were really gifts for Edward and I. She kissed me sweetly, and then not so sweetly after we left, and my head spun.

We walked hand in hand back to Louis Vuitton, where we met up with Edward and Mom. I had a game that night, so I wanted to get us out of there and on our way to dinner; I was never late to practices or games. I saw Bella walk up to Edward and embrace him, probably whispering in his ear about the things we had just bought. His smile crept across his face and a blush tinted his cheeks when she finished.

We walked down to Hard Rock Cafe and had a nice early dinner before I had to go. I made sure Bella had the tickets for the game and took off before they left, getting a sweet kiss on the cheek from Edward, Bella and Mom.

The ride to the stadium was full of thoughts. Mom had mentioned marriage, babies, all sorts of things that I wasn't sure we were ready for, but it probably wasn't too soon to at least discuss. Edward told me just before Bella moved that they had talked about having babies, and I was glad to know that she was at least open to the idea. I let my mind daydream while I rode in silence, about the babies we might have, what they would look like, what we might call them, what they might call us, and what sorts of obstacles we might have with schooling and other parents. It was a lot, a very big undertaking and probably an unfair burden to a child to ask them to suffer because of our decisions to be a trio. I hadn't considered that before, and suddenly the panic was stuck in my brain.

I had to refocus before the game, so once I got off at the stop, I ran to the stadium to clear my mind. I already had all of my uniform pieces in my locker so I hadn't brought a bag with me, which allowed me to run at a decent clip. We were playing the Seattle Sounders that night and the irony was not lost on me; I briefly wondered who Mom would root for in the stands, and then remembered it was Esme - of course she would cheer for my team.

The game seemed to fly by. I smiled and waved when I saw the three of them in the stands, cheering us on. We won by a few points and they stuck around until I could leave. I had to sign a few autographs before we could escape, but I wasn't typically recognized outside of the stadium. Mom gave me several hugs and made a few comments about some of the other players, which made me laugh.

"How about that #11," Esme said, fanning herself. "Think he'd want to be my second husband?" She winked at me and I nearly fucking fell over on the spot.

"Mom, I don't think so. No offense to you at all, of course. You know, I'm not exactly open with them about things, so maybe we won't ask him to join your love den, ok?" I nudged her with my elbow. Typical mom, she laughed and hugged me.

We got back on the train and Esme sat next to Bella on the opposite side of the car from Edward and I.

"Bella, tomorrow is Sunday. Do we have any grand plans or can I whisk you away from the boys for the day?"

Bella looked surprised. "I'm sure we could sneak away, Esme. What did you have in mind?"

"I just thought we could all have brunch together, then you and I could do a little shopping. What do you say?"

"Sure," Bella said smiling, and I could see her nervousness.

"Mom, Bella isn't exactly the biggest fan of shopping. Go easy on her, ok?" I smiled at Esme.

"Oh, don't be silly, Son. You have nothing to worry about. We'll just do some light shopping, for sport." She giggled.

I could see Bella's face soften and I knew she'd be okay with Mom for just an afternoon. I didn't think Esme was capable of being mean to anyone, so I knew she'd be in good hands, it was just that sometimes Bella looked at shopping as a terrible thing. I had also learned that she was awful at accepting gifts – which I was sure Mom would be trying to give her the entire time.

We got back to the apartment and I was starving; literally and figuratively. I was always a little more _interested_ in the two of them after coming down from a game high, and our teasing from that morning didn't help.

"Mmm, I need a snack. Can you whip me up something, B?" I gave her my best innocent boy smile.

"Of course, sweetheart. Edward, Esme, do you need a snack?"

Edward said he would share and Esme wasn't hungry, so she plodded off to bed after giving us all good night hugs. I saw Bella pop some nuggets into the toaster oven and we all sat at the table talking, waiting for them to heat up. Once they were done, Bella put them on a plate and brought the ketchup with her back to the table. She squirted a blob of the red goo into the center of the plate and we began to pick up and dip our nuggets.

Edward picked up a brontosaurus and I grabbed a stegosaurus while Bella picked up a pterodactyl. We were all animating our dino nuggets and having them talk to each other or do naughty things together, lost in our giggles. Just as I had my dinosaur mount Bella's and Edward brought his underneath hers, we heard a gasp.

"What in the world are you kids doing?" Mom asked. We were all surprised to see her.

"Oh, Esme, I'm so sorry. Were we being too loud?" Bella asked.

"No, I just needed some water to take my vitamins. What on Earth are you eating?" She leaned over the table to get a closer look.

"Dino nuggets?" Edward said, as if it was a question, and we all laughed again.

"Dino nuggets? What the hell? You guys really are made for each other." Mom shook her head and filled a glass with water before going back to the guest room.

We finished our nuggets and as we were cleaning up the plate, I groped Bella. She kept swatting my hands away, but I was persistent.

"I'm gonna take both of you into the shower when we're done here... think we can all be quiet?"

Edward and Bella exchanged looks and we made our way to the bedroom, taking extra care to lock the door. As soon as we were all in the room, clothes went flying and Edward, the first to fully undress, went to turn the water on to warm up.

Bella and I were close behind, climbing into the large shower together. It didn't take long before we were down to business with the real goal for the shower. Bella was on the bench, spread wide for me and Edward was behind me. We had taken to keeping a bottle of lube in the shower for times just like this and I was grateful for the pre-planning. I noticed Edward had brought a condom in with him, so it was no surprise when I got down on my knees to plant my head at Bella's pussy and I felt Edward's cock at my entrance.

Edward ran his dick up and down between my cheeks before pressing just the tip forward into me, giving me time to get situated between Bella's lovely thighs. She was leaning back slightly, palms flat against the bench on either side of her body as I opened my mouth and flicked my tongue out against her clit. I brought my hands up to her legs and closed my mouth around one of her lips, dragging my teeth along the edges as it slipped back out.

I felt Edward slip deeper inside of me and I moaned into Bella's wet slit as my tongue slipped down further inside of her. I used one hand to part her lips and began to tongue fuck her as my other hand rubbed light circles over her clit. Edward was pulling back and pushing in at a slow, measured pace and I couldn't get enough. I pushed back against him and he groaned and began to thrust into me faster.

My tongue moved in and out of Bella at the same pace Edward was fucking me. I knew I wasn't going to last long when I felt Edward's hand reach around and begin to stroke me in time with his thrusts. I flattened my tongue and trailed it slowly back up to her clit, where I circled, then pushed two fingers into her. I could tell she was about to come, so I kept up my pace. I was thrusting my fingers in and out and circling her at just the right speed with my tongue. Edward tugged on my cock and he continued his ministrations, both of us doing everything we could to stay silent.

It was too much, and I came with a moan against Bella, taking her over the edge with me. I felt her pulse around my fingers and heard her soft moan echo off the shower walls. Edward was close behind us, pressed all the way inside of me as he came, one hand on my hip, one hand still holding my softening cock.

I began to place soft kisses on Bella as I moved my mouth from her center to her thighs and back to her kneecaps. I felt Edward withdraw from my body and he helped me stand up, turning me to kiss him. Bella stood as well, joining us, our hands touching any exposed skin, everywhere, our mouths pressed together in the center of our union.

We shut the shower off when water began to run cold. Each of us toweled off and we got into our pajamas, crawling into bed together. It was nice to have a moment of privacy even during Esme's visit and I was glad for the reconnection with both of them.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I apologize for the delay of this chapter. NaughtyPastryChef has decided that her life is a bit complicated right now and she has pulled out of co-writing this story with me. I wish her only the best and hope that she can come back to FFN soon! The next chapter will not take as long to get to you as this one did.**

**Also, thanks to siouxchef who gave me an extra set of eyes and beta'ed this when I needed it.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

_We shut the shower off when water began to run cold. Each of us toweled off and we got into our pajamas, crawling into bed together. It was nice to have a moment of privacy even during Esme's visit and I was glad for the reconnection with both of them. _

**BPOV**

I woke up first, my eyes opening slowly. I was facing Edward, who looked so peaceful in his sleep, hair just as wild as when he had crawled into bed with us last night. My hand went to his hip, then slid around his back as I pulled myself closer to him. I felt Jasper snuggle up behind me.

"Where you goin', love?"

"Mmm, nowhere, ever. Can we stay here all day?"

I felt Jasper's body shake with laughter behind me.

"You don't know Mom very well yet, obviously. While Edward and I would be glad to lay here with you and make love all day, Mom will be likely knocking on the door at any moment," Jasper said. I felt his warm breath against my neck, a soft kiss following quickly after his words.

Jasper rolled out of bed and wandered off, my back immediately cold. I stroked my fingers through Edward's hair and kissed his nose. The corners of his mouth turned up and he let out a happy sigh.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I said.

"Good morning, my love." Edward leaned forward and kissed my lips, eyes still closed.

"Is your mom going to torture me mercilessly today?" I asked.

Edward's eyes opened and he looked at me thoughtfully.

"No, love, she won't torture you too much. I think you'll really like her, actually. Do you want me to try and get you out of the shopping? I will warn you that she'll probably try to buy you a few things. She means well, though," he said.

"Of course I don't want you to get me out of it. I'm looking forward to getting to know her better. I'm sure she'll be able to give me all the good stories from when you and Jasper were younger." I smiled at him.

"Where'd he run off to, anyway?" Edward asked.

"No clue," I said. I turned to look around the room and noticed the door was open.

"I'm going to go make some coffee."

I kissed Edward's lips one last time before getting out of bed. Jasper was in the kitchen looking at the coffee pot like it was his worst enemy. I laughed and gave his neck a quick bite on my way around him to setup the pot to brew. On days like this when we would all be drinking coffee, we used the regular coffee maker to brew a full pot, instead of the Tassimo.

I yawned and set things up, turning back to smile at Jasper, who was now leaning against the counter in front of the coffee pot. He opened his arms and I walked over to slide into them, letting him warm me with his embrace.

"I love seeing you like this, first thing in the morning," he said. Jasper moved his mouth to the juncture where my neck met my body and sucked softly, nibbling my skin between his teeth. I closed my eyes and sighed, melting my body into his just a little more as we enjoyed our moment. Jasper pulled back to look into my eyes as he spoke. "Shower with me?" he asked.

"As if I would say no. Sounds like Edward is in there right now. Have you seen Esme yet?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head and got out four coffee cups from the cabinet, setting them all in front of the pot. I took in a deep breath, the coffee invading my senses as Jasper held me close again. Each breath he took moved our bodies together and the thought of us standing at the coffee pot in twenty years made me smile. I tilted my head and rested it on his shoulder, closing my eyes. The beep of the coffee pot woke me up and Jasper laughed beneath me.

"Nice nap?" he asked.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Jasper. You're just so warm and snuggly. Did I really just fall asleep standing?"

I backed up and stretched my arms out, yawning. Jasper's hand reached out and tickled my exposed stomach making me laugh, and I tickled him back.

"Morning kids," Esme practically sang as she came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom. Did you have someplace in mind for brunch today?"

"Nope, Jazzy. You?" She smiled at both of us as she got the milk out of the fridge and then motioned for us to move away from the coffee pot.

"Fancy or casual?" Jasper asked her.

Esme shrugged.

"How about Tweet," I suggested.

"I like that idea," Edward chimed in. He was walking toward us from the bedroom, hair still wet, looking damn fine.

I bit my lip and looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow. Jasper was busy looking at Edward with the exact same look of love and lust I just had, so I nudged him gently.

"Tweet, Jazz?" I repeated. He shook his head and laughed, turning his gaze to meet mine.

"Yeah, Tweet sounds great. Have you been there, mom?"

"Nope, but if you three want to go, I'm game. I'm just going to go finish getting ready. Let's go soon, okay? I'm starving!" She was walking away, her words getting more quiet as she moved.

"You showered without us," I said to Edward. My hand reached up and rubbed along his scruffy face.

"That I did, my love." He leaned in and kissed me. "I knew Mom would be hungry; she's a breakfast person. You two go, get ready."

Edward kissed Jasper, then swatted him on the behind as Jazz took my hand and pulled me to the room. Jasper locked the door and we undressed quickly, tossing the clothes in the hamper. He gave me a wide grin and went to start the shower while I laid back on the bed for a moment.

"Trying to fall asleep again?"

I could feel both of Jasper's hands on the edges of my body, starting at my knees. I smiled. He dipped his hands in toward my thighs and ran them up, fingertips barely grazing where I wanted him most before he pushed them out again to my hips. He placed a soft kiss on each side of my hipbone. I sighed and flexed them up.

Jasper moved his body and kissed each nipple, sucking it into his mouth briefly before he grabbed my hands and pulled me up off the bed.

"C'mon, baby, we gotta get clean. Although there's nothing that says we can't get a little dirty first," he said with a wink.

Jasper led me into the shower and I noticed the spray was over the bench and the water was turned warmer than usual. We stood huddled together, and Jasper turned the spray back to its usual position. He reached and adjusted the temperature a little cooler before sitting on the warmed bench. His hands went to my waist and drew me closer to him.

He peppered kisses across my stomach and tugged on my hips again. I smiled and put a knee on either side of Jasper's body, straddling him. He groaned as I pushed my torso against his, breasts at the right spot for him to lick, suck, and nibble.

"I can't wait to see you cum above me."

He moved his hand between us after he spoke, adjusting himself. Once I felt him pressing against my opening, fingers teasing me, I lowered myself onto him.

"I love you so much, Bella," he whispered. His hips flexed up, filling me completely.

"I love you too, sweets."

I bent my head down and kissed his lips. Swiping my tongue across his lips, I smiled as he moaned soft and low. His hips continued to flex up and back as my legs tightened, raising me off his body and then lowering myself back down.

My hands were on the wall behind him, pinning him in place. He brought one hand to my nipple and the other down to my clit, rubbing lazy circles with both.

"So good, Jasper," I mumbled.

It was slow, unhurried, sweet, and wonderful. Even though we knew we needed to get ready for brunch, we took our time loving each other. Jasper touched and kissed me in all the ways he knew I loved, and I repaid the favor, worshiping him just as much. I thought of Edward briefly and missed his presence, but I knew he would no doubt get a turn at loving each of us, alone or together, soon.

Jasper brought me out of my thoughts with a harder-than-normal bite to my nipple. I let out a little whimper and he followed up by wrapping his lips around it and sucking, his tongue slowly rubbing along the hardened surface.

I noticed Jasper's hand at my clit speed up, his thrusts increasing in tempo as well. I pulled back slightly, fingertips against the wall, and let my body weight help me sink further onto him.

"Let me see you cum first, beautiful," he panted. "Please, I'm so close."

"Faster, Jazz," I whispered, unsure if he even heard me.

I was moving my hips against his and wanted to feel him push into me harder and faster, needing one little extra sensation. He thrust his hips up with a grunt and gently rolled my clit between his fingers, giving a soft tug. I let out a hum of appreciation and smiled as his fingertips went back to their circles against me and felt my orgasm beginning. The waves of pleasure rolled up and over my body.

"Please, Jasper, don't stop... oh God," I whispered. I pressed my body forward again and wrapped my arms around him as my body squeezed his cock with my orgasm. My hips moved back and forth as if on auto pilot, bringing him to his peak with me. He buried his mouth in my neck to muffle his cries and we moved slowly together for another moment, both of us coming down from our highs. My mouth moved across Jasper's collarbone and chest, kissing and licking. His hands were on my hips, holding me steady once we were no longer moving together.

"Love you, Jasper. So, so much," I said between kisses.

"Not that I regret even one second of that, but we should probably get a move on. I'm sure Edward has figured out what is taking us so long and frankly, I'm starving."

Jasper gave me a kiss on the lips and lifted us up, my legs wrapped around him. He moaned as my legs slid down, my torso and pelvis resting flush against his body.

"You are insatiable, naughty girl," he playfully swatted my bottom and I laughed.

"Turn around. Let me wash your hair," I demanded.

He complied and we took turns carefully but quickly washing each other. When it was time to get out of the shower, we dried each other off and kissed again before walking back out to the bedroom. I put on the soft lilac silk bra and panty sets we had purchased the day before and did a little twirl for Jasper. He laughed and licked his lips, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Mmmph, Edward is going to thank me for that tonight," he smiled.

I went to the closet and picked a comfortable, cotton summer dress. I lifted the fabric up and over my head, letting it flow down my body, then shook a few times to make sure it was laying properly against my skin before picking out a pair of sandals. Jasper was waiting for me when I came out of the closet and he smiled, opening his arms and hugging me tight again. We walked out into the living room holding hands and I paused to take in the scene.

Edward was sitting on the couch with Esme and they were doing the Sunday New York Times crossword puzzle. Their heads were pressed together, pencil in Esme's hand as they spoke quietly with each other. Jasper let go of my hand and sat on the other side of Esme, and I was a little jealous. I wanted that connection with her too and hoped that our day together would bring us closer.

Esme raised her head up from the paper and smiled at me. "Ready?" There was no judgment in her eyes or voice, even though I was sure she wasn't naive and must have known what took Jasper and I so long. Edward's head raised up next and he stood, then walked to me. His hands landed on my waist first and snaked around to pull me close as he whispered in my ear.

"Do you know how torturous it was to sit here and work on the crossword puzzle with my mother while you were in there with Jasper?"

As he spoke, I could feel how hard he was getting, his length pressed against my thigh. He was torturing me, knowing that my face was turned and looking right at Esme. I took in a slow, deep breath, intentionally pressing my breasts into him and feeling my nipples harden. I moved my mouth so that it looked like I was giving him an innocent kiss at his neck.

"I have a treat for you later, love," I whispered.

Jasper got off the couch and held his hand out to assist Esme. Once they were up, I took Edward's hand and moved to the front door, grabbing my purse along the way. I stopped and turned to Edward again, squeezing the hand I was still holding. I winked and reminded him that I loved him before kissing him. He turned to Jasper next, using his free hand to rub at the base of Jasper's hairline on his neck, then pulled him in for a searing kiss. Even Esme turned away and blushed.

They broke apart, laughing and exchanging their whispered words of affection and then Jasper turned to me. He cupped my face in his hands and placed soft kisses on both of my cheekbones before bringing his lips to mine. "Love you," he said. I smiled and let go of Edward's hand to hug him close as I repeated my love back to him.

When we let go, Edward was holding the door open and we were off to brunch. The train ride wasn't nearly as bad as the wait for a table. Thankfully we didn't get too grouchy waiting and everyone was in good spirits as we sat and ordered, sipping our coffee.

"So, where are you taking our girl, Mom?" Edward asked.

He was sitting next to Jasper, directly across from Esme, and I was seated next to her. I noticed Edward and Jasper exchange a quick smile and turn back to us. Playing footsie, no doubt.

"Oh, I thought we would maybe go back to Michigan Ave again. Boring, right? I just wanted to pick something nice up for Bella and spend some time getting to know each other. Nothing too terrible, I assure you, dear."

"Sounds lovely, Esme," I said with a smile. "What are you boys going to do while we're gone?" I raised an eyebrow at Jasper and Edward. The table erupted in nervous laughter at the undertone behind the question.

"We'll think of something," Jasper said. He winked at me, then looked at Edward with a sly grin.

Edward stole bites of Jasper's Belgian Waffle and then fed me a bite of his feta, spinach, and mushroom omelet in exchange for a bite of my banana chocolate chip pancakes. Jasper reached across the table sporadically and held my hand, his thumb tracing patterns into my skin.

Just as we were finishing our breakfast, a small boy sitting in the booth behind me stuck his head between mine and Esme's, resting his chin on top of the booth. He turned to look up at me and I turned to look down at him. We exchanged a smile and a quick "hi."

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Nathan. What's yours, pretty lady?"

"My name is Bella. How old are you, Nathan?" I blushed as I spoke to him, my smile spreading wide as I imagined someday bringing my own little boy here.

"Dis many." Nathan held up all five fingers on one hand and smiled at me.

"Five! Alright, big guy," I put my hand up for a high-5. "You in Kindergarten?"

Nathan nodded his head and I could hear his mother chastise him to sit back down and behave. I couldn't contain my smiles the rest of brunch.

We finished up and Edward paid, against Esme's wishes. She always wanted to treat us, but we were so happy to have her around, he convinced her to let us pay 'just this once'. I was nervous going shopping with her, but I also knew that she was kind and sweet. I suspected she wouldn't do or say anything to intentionally hurt me; she had been nothing but accepting so far.

I kissed the boys on the cheek at the L, each of us getting on the right trains for our destinations. Esme and I chatted amicably while we rode to our stop. Once we arrived, Esme looped her arm through mine and we began to walk the streets of Chicago.

"So, tell me dear, do you like it here so far?"

"Oh, I love it, Esme. It's wonderful, and of course the boys are here." I blushed slightly at my last admission.

"They both seem rather smitten with you, Bella. In fact, I have known Jasper almost all of his life, and of course Edward, and I don't think I've ever seen either of them so happy. I've suspected for years that they were … _together_. That was okay with me, but they still seemed a little lost when I would see them. You have somehow found them. I do have to ask you, though," she paused. I panicked. _Shit_.

"What exactly do you hope to gain from them?"

_Wait, what?_

"Gain from them?" I repeated.

"Yes, dear, gain from them. I'm sure you know by now that both of them are fairly well off. I can see the adoration they both have for you and I need to know. Do you love them? What are your intentions with them? You can't very well marry them both."

I stopped walking mid-stride, blocking pedestrian traffic on the ever-busy Michigan Ave. I unlinked my arm with Esme's, but didn't want her to think I was acting aggressively (although I did honestly feel under attack), so I took her hands in mine. I looked her right in the eyes as I spoke to her in the strongest voice I could muster.

"Esme, you have been an excellent mother from what Edward and Jasper have told me. I can see the love that you hold for both of them and it astounds me. I truly hope that someday I can look at my own children with the same love. To answer your questions, yes, I love them both very much. I can't imagine life without either one of them. The two of them are more than I could ever have hoped to find and I constantly feel unworthy of their love and adoration. I know I can't marry them both legally, but I do hope to someday be bound to them forever. I don't know how or when we'll make it formal, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with them. They bring me a joy that I never thought possible in my life, and I can't wait to spend every morning waking up with them. I don't want anything back from them, in terms of their money. If that's your concern, in fact, I will gladly sign a pre-nuptial agreement, although you'll probably get more argument from both of them about that."

As my words flowed out like water, Esme's eyes softened. Her smile grew more wide with each word and when I was finished, a tear fell from her left eye. She squeezed my hands and pulled me in for a bear hug, people brushing up against us on either side.

"Bella," she whispered, "I just needed to make sure." She let go of me and looked at me again. "Those boys never did anything apart, I don't know why I ever expected them to change," she said with a laugh.

I blinked a few times as she wiped away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. I had not only just told Edward's mother that I loved both of them, I also just confessed that I wanted to spend forever with them. I had done it while standing smack in the middle of arguably one of the busiest streets in Chicago, right in front of everyone. I knew it wouldn't always be like this; we just couldn't be a trio in public for so many practical reasons, but it felt good to say it out loud and not care who was listening.

"Bella, are you okay dear?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you, Esme. Charlie will never understand, if we even decide to tell him, and you have no idea how much it means to me that you can accept our unconventional arrangement. We aren't out to make a point or be political. We never meant for this to happen." I blushed at that, remembering our first night together. "But sometimes you fall in love under the strangest circumstances."

We began to walk again.

"Esme?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Does Carlisle know?" I asked.

She was quiet for a few paces.

"No, he doesn't know yet. Edward has asked me to allow him to explain in person, so I imagine he will want to come home for a visit soon."

Jasper had a two week window of time off at the end of the month, so I made a mental note to talk to them about that.

"Do you think he'll be okay with it?"

"Well, that's a good question, isn't it? I'm not sure, to be honest. I don't want to dash your hopes or anything. Carlisle and I have talked about Edward and Jasper at great length and he was okay with their situation. I know Carlisle loves them both as much as I do, but he's a little more traditional than I am, so it will probably take him a little longer to adjust to the idea, you know?"

I nodded. I certainly couldn't blame Carlisle; I myself had spent time denying that I was in love with both Jasper and Edward. I had tried to figure out which one I liked "more" than the other. I just couldn't imagine how it could possibly work with the three of us, but once I saw them again at the restaurant when we were all back home, I knew there was no other way for me. I resolved that I would give Carlisle as much time as he needed to accept things as they were. If I really was going to stay with them forever and we were going to build a family, we'd need as much support around us as we could get.

Once we got to the building, I held the door open for Esme.

"Do you know where you want to shop, Esme?"

"Not really. I have no real agenda for the day, now that I've gotten my browbeating out of the way," she laughed as she spoke.

It was nice to laugh with Esme. She was so warm and caring. Even though I was briefly afraid of her during her questioning, I knew it had come from a place of deep love. I was struck again in that moment at how much I missed my own mother.

We walked around, stopping in a few places. I tried on some casual dresses in the Benetton store and Esme insisted on buying those that looked nice. I was appreciative; I hadn't purchased new clothes since I moved to Chicago, due to the fact that I was on a tight budget. I was surprised when Esme led us to Enchante, a huge lingerie store.

"Esme," I said, pausing outside. "I can't go in here with you."

Esme laughed and patted my hand. "You can, and you will! I am under strict instructions from the boys to help you find something nice. Let's pretend for a few minutes that we're just friends and they aren't my sons, okay?"

I groaned slightly and let her lead me around. I swear I was pink the entire trip through the store, but we did pick out some very beautiful pieces of lingerie. Edward had texted me just as we were entering the store, so I texted him back to let him know I thought we would be done and on our way back soon. Esme insisted on paying again, this time explaining that Jasper and Edward had given her some money for our trip to this store.

We gathered our bags and made our way back to the L, chatting about everything and nothing. I wanted to cook dinner and dessert for all three of them, so we agreed to drop off the bags and then I would go grocery shopping. On the train, we talked about babies and kids and where we might someday settle. She told me more about Carlisle and some of the difficulties of having a doctor as a husband, but also some of the benefits. Esme hoped that we would have as many children as we wanted, but also made sure that I knew it really was okay if we decided not to have any. I reassured her that I didn't think I could be happy without babies and that Edward and I had discussed it before, so I was pretty sure the boys were on the same page. We talked about Charlie and my mom, school, what I wanted to do with my degree, what kinds of things I liked to do in my spare time, and what kinds of books I liked to read.

By the time we got back to the apartment, I felt like Esme knew my heart and soul and even though I knew she approved of us before, I really felt like she loved me as a daughter now. I rolled around calling her "Mom" in my head several times, wanting so desperately to gift her with the title.

We were laughing over some silly joke as I opened the door to the apartment and giggled even harder at what we saw.

**EPOV**

Mom and Bella left to take the L to The 900 Shops after giving Jasper and I hugs and kisses. How two women could need that many stores was beyond me, although I did enjoy clothes shopping with Bella at times. I took the L with Jasper and we made a pit stop at the bookstore on the way back to the apartment. Jasper said he wanted to get some recently released non-fiction book, so I browsed around. My leisure reading time had been severely limited thanks to school, so I didn't plan to buy anything. I found myself in the pregnancy and parenting section, baby name book in my hands, mindlessly flipping through the one million and one name suggestions.

I felt Jasper's breath on the back of my neck and his hand pressed into my lower back as he approached, startling me.

"Baby names?"

I shrugged. "Can't hurt to look, right?"

Jasper shrugged back and I set the book on the shelf. "Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked.

"And then some." He smiled back at me, his words dripping with the double entendre.

Jasper paid for his purchases and we made our way back to the L. We sat next to each other but didn't generally show any affection when we were out in public. Jazz mostly flipped through his books during the ride, so I pulled out my phone and texted Bella, remembering back to when we could only communicate with each other remotely.

_You okay with Mom? Miss you, love you._

I sighed and waited for her to respond. I watched the scenery float by outside and let my mind wander to the man sitting next to me. The man I wanted next to me forever. Was Bella the woman I wanted on my other side forever? Of course she was. There was no question in my mind that I wanted to spend every day for the rest of my life worshiping those two people, but Mom was right: we would have so many obstacles in front of us. I had one more year of med school, Bella would be graduating. I would need to pick my matches, then go wherever I was accepted. We needed to talk about that, since Bella had already given up so much to be with us. Was it fair to ask her to continue starting over and following us? Could I imagine a future that would NOT involve her going with us? I really couldn't, the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes just thinking about it.

I felt Jasper tap my shoulder and realized we were at our stop.

"Sorry. Distracted," I said, smiling at him. He raised his eyebrow and I laughed. "Not like that, Jazz. Let's talk when we get home, okay?"

I checked my phone when we got down to the street and Bella had texted me back, bringing another smile to my face.

_Having fun. Thinking of you both. Home soon, xoxo_

We got inside and Jasper and I flopped onto opposite ends of the couch. I picked up one of Jasper's feet and began to rub it. His head lolled off to the side and he closed his eyes. I took my time and massaged the different parts of his foot, feeling the tension fade away as my fingers pressed and rubbed. I set it down and picked the other foot up, repeating similar actions.

"Jazz?"

"Mmm?" he said.

"Jasper, do you want to have babies?"

I spoke so softly, I wasn't sure he heard me. I wasn't sure I _wanted_ him to hear me. I continued rubbing his foot, stroking softly up and down the pad with my thumb. I stopped to press his toes between my fingers and heard him let out a deep breath. I was scared. What if he said no? What if the three of us were going to come up against something we couldn't combat together? We had taken for granted that we were stronger together than apart, but did we think this through enough? Just as my mind was spinning into overdrive and I was sure the steam was escaping my ears, Jasper scooted himself so he was sitting straight up. His foot fell out of my hand and into my lap.

"Of course I want babies, Edward," he sighed. "But is that fair to them? Asking kids to bear the burden of our choices? I don't know. I just want to be happy. I think I can be happy without babies, but if you can't, or Bella can't, then we'll have to find a way to make it work."

Jasper had shifted his weight forward onto me and was slowly crawling up my body as he spoke. He kissed my bare calves, my shorts-covered thighs, my hips, my stomach, and then each nipple through my shirt. His body rested on mine and I could feel the planes of his muscles, the hair on his leg brushing against mine, the stubble on his cheek against my neck.

"We have to make it work, because there is no other way, Edward. I can't live without either of you. I don't want to."

He kissed my lips roughly and I moaned. I knew he'd feel how hard he was making me, but I pressed my hips up into his anyway. His tongue dipped down into my mouth and he gasped when my hips pushed up again.

"Fuck," he groaned out against my mouth.

I pushed him back slightly and lifted his shirt up and over his head. I needed to touch him, to feel his body. I wanted his skin against mine. I wanted to be as close to Jasper right then as I could be. He pulled my shirt, nearly ripping it, until I sat up and let him take it off. We were laughing and having fun as we crashed down onto the couch together again. Jasper's hips lifted slightly and his hand went between our bodies, flicking the closure on both of our shorts open.

Just as I felt his hand dip underneath my shorts and glide along my skin inside my boxers, his fingertips playing in the sandy-colored patch of hair leading down my abdomen, I heard a key slip into the deadbolt on the front door. _Bella._ I got even harder.

And then it hit me.

_Fuck. Not just Bella. Bella and my mom._

Jasper rested his forehead on my bare chest, eyelashes fluttering against my skin. We both took a few much needed deep breaths, and I put my hand on his back to soothe him.

Bella and Mom came through the door laughing, arms overflowing with bags. I tilted my head back to look up at them and they were both glowing. In fact, I wasn't sure I had ever seen Bella happier, aside from the time she met us at O'Hare after she moved.

"You ladies look like you had a good time," I said, smiling up at them. Jasper was still resting his head on my chest in embarrassment.

Bella walked over to us and sat on the table across from the couch. She rested her hand on Jazz's back and began to rub soothing circles. Mom walked to her room giggling and Bella lowered her mouth to Jasper's ear and whispered to him. I couldn't hear everything she said, but I did catch "this morning," and "insatiable," coming from her, which only seemed to make Jasper more embarrassed.

She kissed his cheek and then moved up to me. "Edward, are you teasing our lovely Jasper?" She smirked at me before giving me a soft kiss on my lips.

"_Me_? Tease? Actually, he was teasing me..."

I stuck out my bottom lip in a mock pout and Bella sucked it between hers. She ran her tongue along the smooth surface while it was in her mouth and then let it slip back out between her teeth.

"You are a dangerous creature, Bella Swan," I mumbled as she walked away toward the bedroom, laughing.

**JPOV**

Bella leaned over my exposed back, her nipples brushing across me as they strained against her dress, and whispered right up against my ear.

"Jasper, you still have energy left after this morning? And you said I was insatiable? Can you wait a few more hours for me to join you two? I bought some interesting things, thanks to you boys."

She pulled back without even waiting for an answer, and I knew she was intentionally teasing me. As if laying on Edward in the compromising position we were in wasn't enough. I rested my forehead on Edward's abs briefly, before I realized my mouth was hovering just above his cock. I tilted my head to the side and heard them talking, then saw Bella kiss him and felt myself twitch again.

She walked away laughing and I hopped off Edward and the couch, chasing behind her. She squealed as I caught up and swatted her playfully. I wrapped one arm around her waist and closed the bedroom door behind us once I turned to see if Edward was following or not and realized he wasn't.

"It's not nice to tease me." I nipped at her collarbone and she moaned a little louder than I think she meant to.

"Fuck," she whispered. "Stop that, Jazz, I can't think. I need to put these things away and then go to the grocery store so I can make dinner."

Bella was squirming in my arms and I gave her neck a kiss and her ass a squeeze before I let her go.

"Okay, okay. But tonight? You're going to need to show me some of those things... and I don't mean on hangers. What's for dinner?"

I wasn't hungry yet, but it would take awhile for Bella to shop and prep dinner. I hoped we could spend some time just hanging out, the four of us.

"I thought I'd make steaks, twice baked potatoes, a green salad, and some brownies. How does that sound, my love?"

Bella had hung her things in the closet and was standing in front of me, arms lifted up and around my neck. Edward came into the room, shirt back on his body, and closed the door behind him, joining our little circle.

"Sounds delicious," I said to Bella.

Edward's eyebrows perked up. "Delicious? Aside from you two, what is delicious?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"Haven't you two had enough private time? I missed you," Bella said, sounding a little sad.

"Sorry, love." Edward turned and kissed her. What started as a soft, slow kiss began to move faster and I cleared my throat.

"If you want to get to the store, Bella, maybe we should save this for later?"

"Hmph. You're right, Jazzy. So that sounds okay, then?"

"Better than okay."

"Is someone going to tell me what the two of you are discussing?" Edward looked a little frustrated.

"We were talking about dinner, Edward. Steak, twice baked potatoes, salad, and brownies, okay? I'm going to the grocery store and you three can relax while I cook. Do we have any nice bottles of wine to open?"

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes were closed and I would have sworn he was part feline as he started to purr under her fingers and kisses.

"I'll go check the wine." I turned and walked away to give them a moment of privacy.

I picked my shirt up from the couch area and put it back on, then rummaged in the cabinet and found a few bottles of red to chose from. I set them on the counter for Bella's approval before I grabbed the bookstore bag and got out one of my new finds. I turned on some music and settled on the couch to read. Esme came out of the guest room and I looked up at her. Her appearance always betrayed her age; she looked in her mid-to-late 30s, but was closer to her mid 50s. I wasn't even sure exactly how old she was, actually. She smiled at me and made her way to our little kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Mom, can I make you a cup of tea or anything?" I asked.

"Oh no, Jazzy, you just sit and relax. I'm a big girl, I can help myself."

I loved Esme like she was my own mother, and had since I was a small boy. My parents had given me up for adoption and while my adoptive mom and dad were nice people, they were slightly cold and distant. Esme was the one I told all of my problems to, the one who gave me guidance when I needed it, and the one who always had a smile, warm hug, and a cookie for me at the end of a bad day.

"It's so nice to see you three. I mean, I haven't known Bella as long as you two obviously, but it just feels so wonderful to see you guys again. I miss you when you're not around. Do you think Edward will try to match with a few places back home?"

_Oh crap._

"Mom, you know it's too early to even think about that. I have to see where I am then, too. I might not be able to transfer teams. We'll have to see."

I sighed. I knew we'd need to all three talk about it, Bella, Edward, and I, but no one had brought it up yet. It was on the growing list of things we had to work out if we wanted to be together long term, especially since Edward would need to begin applying for his matches the following year. I had managed to negotiate my contract so that it expired before Edward would move, if he matched somewhere else. We would know with plenty of time for me to begin negotiations with a new team, but the prospect of moving again was stressful.

"Well, you know, if I'm going to be seeing little grandchildren in my future, I'd like to be as close to them as possible. Charlie's right near us, too..."

I smiled at Mom. Even if she was slightly overbearing at times, her love and warmth was welcome.

Through everything we might face, I knew we had at least one person behind us all the way.

Bella and Edward came out of the bedroom holding hands and laughing. They didn't look _too_ rumpled, thankfully. Bella's teasing earlier combined with Edward and I almost getting someplace before that was enough so that I was very much looking forward to that night with both of them.

"B, do you want some company at the grocery store?" I asked.

She flopped on the couch next to me and put her hand on my knee. "No, sweets, you stay here and relax. I'm going to take care of my two loves and..." She paused and looked at Esme. "My two loves and their wonderful mother tonight. Let me spoil you a little, ok?"

Bella kissed my cheek and stood back up, walking to the kitchen to get the fabric grocery bags we used. If I hadn't known Esme my whole life, I wouldn't have recognized the very brief flit of disappointment that crossed her face. I did, however, and I gave her a soft smile to let her know that Bella would come around. She smiled back at me and I continued reading my book.

"Mom, do you need anything?" Edward asked from the kitchen. Mom laughed.

"No thanks, Son," she said and then muttered to herself about her boys taking such good care of her.

"Jazz, do you want a beer?"

"Yes, please!"

Edward came over a few minutes later with a beer in each hand and the newspaper tucked under his arm. I had to laugh at the three of us sitting around so casually, enjoying a Sunday afternoon together. The sun soon began to set and thankfully Bella arrived back home before it got too dark, groceries in hand. Edward and I both rushed up to help her and Esme giggled again from her chair.

"Edward, would you mind pouring me a glass of wine while I get dinner going?"

Bella gave him a quick kiss, then turned to give me one as well. As her lips met mine, I caught a taste of the minty gum in her mouth and swiped my tongue in, deepening the kiss. She laughed and pulled back, swatting at my chest.

"Gotta get dinner made, my love," she said with a wink. "Thank you for the wine, Edward. Now, both of you scoot. I'll let you know if I need anything else."

Right around the time I smelled the brownies baking, I poked my head into the kitchen to check on things.

"Jasper! Out!" Bella flicked the towel that had been in the waistband of her pants at me and laughed. "Oh, wait, wait.... Actually, Jazz, could you start the grill for me, sweetheart?"

"Of course. Do you want me to grill up the steaks while you man the kitchen?"

"No, everything here should be timed just about right for me to go out and grill the steaks, but thanks." She kissed me quickly as she walked past and opened the oven to retrieve the brownies.

"Mmm, those smell heavenly, B." I made exaggerated sniffing noises and closed my eyes in bliss.

"Why thank you. If you're nice and start the grill, I just might let you have one," she teased.

I did what she asked and let her know, then sat back down on the couch. I kicked my feet up and set my head in Edward's lap while I read more. He brought his left hand down and began to stroke his fingers through my hair. I picked up the blanket from the back of the couch and covered myself, setting my book on the table. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Edward's hands on my scalp and occasionally tracing across my forehead or cheeks.

I hummed to myself and felt soft lips on mine, and then shaking.

"Enjoy your nap?" Bella asked as she kissed my forehead right between my eyes, then stood back up.

I realized I had fallen asleep in Edward's lap and even though it had only been a few minutes, I was grateful for the rest. Edward laughed, shaking me again, and I sat up.

"Where's Mom?"

"She went to go wash up before dinner. Come on, help me set the table?" Edward asked as we both stood up. I flipped off the radio, nodded at Edward and let him lead the way into the kitchen to get the plates, silverware, cups, and other odds and ends we would need.

"Bella, dinner smells fantastic. I'm ravenous. Thank you for cooking."

"You're welcome." She smiled and blushed slightly.

We sat down and ate together, each of us enjoying a glass of pinot noir with our filets. Everything was fantastic, just as I expected. We finished dessert, then the three 'kids' went into the kitchen to clean up while Mom turned the TV on. Edward and Bella worked to wash and dry the dishes as I cleaned up the table, put away the leftovers, and cleaned the grill.

Once we were done, the three of us sat on the couch and watched the news program Mom had turned on. We held hands and whispered to each other now and then, biding our time until we could safely escape into the bedroom for the promised lingerie show. We let Mom go to bed first, waiting a reasonable amount of time for her to fall asleep before we crept quietly into the room. Well, as quietly as two grown, horny men and one horny woman could.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't you want to show Edward what we bought yesterday first?" I asked Bella as she started to walk into the closet. _Yep, cheap ploy to get to see her naked faster._

"Ooh! I almost forgot." She smiled and walked over to where Edward and I were sitting on the edge of the bed. She put a hand on each of his knees and spread them apart, settling herself between them. Her hands went to the hem of her dress and she slowly inched it up her body and over her head. Edward groaned and his hands shot out to touch her as soon as he saw the soft pieces of silk covering her.

One of his hands went to the tiny triangle of silk covering her pussy and the other went up to a breast. I stood up and walked behind Bella, undoing the hook of her bra. I kissed her back where the strap had been and swiped my tongue across her skin. She pushed her breasts out into Edward's face and I smirked. My hands worked on her little panties next. I began to pull them down but Edward's hand was still rubbing the front of them, holding them up.

"Edward," I whispered, trying to get his attention. His mouth was on Bella's now exposed nipple, both of them lost in a sea of lust. When he heard his name, his eyes flicked to me and he moved his hand to her stomach, allowing me to pull her panties down. I kissed down Bella's back and across her hips as I pulled her panties down, ending with a soft bite on her left cheek, which earned me a moan.

I took my own clothes off when I was finished undressing Bella, then rejoined them at the bed. I pulled Bella's hand and motioned for her to remove Edward's shirt while I tugged off his shorts and boxers. We each threw the articles of clothing in our hands off the bed and attacked Edward together.

My right hand went down to stroke his already hard cock, and Bella was licking and sucking on his nipples. Edward moved out from under us and laid on the opposite side of Bella. She was facing him and they were kissing softly.

"Please, Edward," I heard her whisper and Edward groaned a moment later. His hand snaked around her body pulling her closer to him, and I reached into the night stand next to the bed to grab some lube. Bella's hand moved behind her, seeking me out, and I pressed up against her. I could see her hips flexing and moving slowly and I could hear Edward's heavy breathing indicating they were joined together.

"Jasper," she whispered in a breath. "Jasper, come and love me too, please."

I opened the bottle of lube and put some on my fingers before rubbing it between her cheeks. We had made love in this position before; it required much more patience and slowing down. It was softer, kinder, not about the immediate pay off. This was probably my favorite position to have them both in.

My hips shifted and I pressed the tip of my hard cock up against her on the next flex of her hips. She moaned softly against Edward's mouth and stilled her movements, waiting for me. I pushed in more and let her adjust before she picked her movement back up. I brought a hand around to the front of her torso and cupped the top of her pussy, two fingers finding her wet, swollen clit easily. I teased her, rubbing softly and taking my time as we all moved together.

"Love you, Jasper," she panted. I kissed the back of her neck and whispered my own words of love to her. Her breathing hitched as my fingers pressed slightly harder and she began to talk to Edward, reminding him of her love for him as well. I felt Edward's hand move over her hips and onto mine, pulling me harder into Bella.

Edward picked up his pace slightly and I followed his lead with both my body and my hand on Bella's body. I could hear her breathing speed up, and I knew she was close. I loved seeing her like this, just before she came, just before she let go of her body and gave us everything she had. I couldn't see Edward, but I knew he must have been close as well, his nails digging into my cheek with each of his thrusts forward.

"Edward, look up into Bella's eyes. Is she ready to come yet?" I was holding off my own orgasm, waiting for both of them.

"Almost, my love. She's almost there."

I pressed my fingers lower, splitting them apart from each other and sliding them over Edward's cock as it pushed in and out of her wet lips.

"Fuck, Jasper," he whimpered. He continued to move in and out of her slowly, our measured paces opposite each other. I tightened my fingers one more time around him before I moved them back to Bella's clit and rubbed faster than I had been before.

"I love you both so much. I want you to both come for me. Please. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

As if she had been waiting for permission, Bella whimpered as the words left my mouth and I could feel her muscles contracting around me, knowing Edward was feeling something similar from the other side. He moaned against her neck, his eyes looking into mine now from over her head. His palm flattened against my cheek as he came, seemingly losing all muscle control. His eyebrows were furrowed and the thought that we were both leaving a piece of us inside of Bella at the same time sent me over the edge.

We slowed together and finally stopped moving. Bella had her head tilted forward, against Edward's forehead I was guessing. I could hear them kissing softly and was a little jealous. I moved my hand up her body to cup her breast, needing to remind her of my presence and feel included, trying to get her attention. Her hand moved back to me, starting on the side of my thigh and moved down a little before hooking back behind my leg and bringing it up over her and Edward's bodies.

"I love being this close to both of you. There is nowhere else I would rather be," she said.

Edward's hand was still reaching across and rubbing my ass and I nuzzled my nose into Bella's neck.

"I love you both," I said softly.

"I love you both," I heard Edward repeat.

"I love you both," Bella sighed, a smile shining through her voice.

I knew there needed to be important discussions between the three of us, but I decided they could wait. We had another few days of Mom being around, and Bella and Edward had more time off from school for us to spend together before we were forced to deal with the reality of our progressing relationship.

My eyes closed against my will, surprising me since I had taken a nap. Edward and Bella were wrapped up in my arms, the three of us as close as we could get as we drifted off. I dreamed of our future. I dreamed of a house I was sure did not exist, of children that had not yet been born, and of commitments we had not yet made out loud to each other, but our hearts all seemed sure of.

**A/N2: Would you like a teaser of the next chapter? Review and it will be included in my reply :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Super mega awesome licks and thanks to my beta, siouxchef.**

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

_My eyes closed against my will, surprising me since I had taken a nap. Edward and Bella were wrapped up in my arms, the three of us as close as we could get still as we drifted off, and I dreamed of our future. I dreamed of a house I was sure did not exist, of children that had not yet been born and of commitments we had not yet made out loud to each other, but our hearts all seemed sure of. _

**EPOV**

I woke up before Bella and Jasper did, so I decided to clean myself up a bit and make breakfast. _Ugh, as much 'in the moment' as we were, it was probably not a great idea to go to sleep before cleaning up._

Once I had some lounge pants on, I made my way out to the kitchen. I was surprised Mom was already up and sitting at the table with coffee and a newspaper. I walked to her, put my hands on her shoulders, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Mom. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Edward. I did sleep well, thanks. How are you this morning?"

I walked to the coffee pot to pour myself a mug and thought about what I wanted to make for breakfast. While I got the milk for my coffee, I peeked in the refrigerator and spotted some blueberries. _Blueberry muffins._

"I'm good," I said with a yawn. "Little tired, but good. How does blueberry muffins sound?"

"Sounds great." She looked up at me with a smile.

I set to work washing the blueberries, turning the oven on, and mixing up the batter while mom read the paper. It was nice to not have anyplace I needed to be even though it was a Monday. I put the muffins in the oven and went to the sink to wash my mixing bowl and spatula.

"Mom, I was just thinking, was there anywhere else you wanted to go while you're here?"

"I was looking at the calender up there," she said as she motioned to the fridge. "Does Jasper have another game tonight that we need to plan around?"

"Oh, let me check," I said, moving to the posted schedule on the side of the fridge."Yep, it looks like he does. Actually, Mom, I've been thinking. Could we come back home for a visit?"

I hadn't talked to Jasper or Bella yet, but it felt like summer completely snuck up on all of us. Neither Bella nor I would need to be back at school until August.

Mom's laughter brought me out of my thoughts of Bella in a bikini over summer break.

"Hello, Son, are you in there?"

She was standing right next to me then, hands waving in front of my face.

"Sorry Mom, I sort of checked out there for a minute." I blushed. "What did you say?"

"I said it would be wonderful if you could all three come and visit. Would that be sometime during this block Jasper has off?" She pointed to the calender.

"Yes, actually. I don't know why I didn't think about it sooner. I'll talk to Jasper and Bella and we'll book the flight today probably. We can go to Jasper's game tonight, do you want to go to dinner first?"

"Sure, sure. Let's eat breakfast and we'll head out and enjoy the day."

I smiled at her, grateful to have such a wonderful mother. I finished making breakfast and Jasper and Bella still weren't out of the room, so I made up a tray to take to them. I had a plate with muffins, a bowl of fruit, and three coffee mugs on the tray. Balancing the tray carefully, I opened the bedroom door.

Jasper looked so calm and content, eyes closed. Bella was tucked up into him, her head under his chin. Their arms were everywhere, clearly having readjusted together after I left. I smiled, then my eyes focused. We had two blankets on the bed since Jasper and I tend to be blanket hogs and Bella complained often when we all first began to sleep together. I noticed that the comforters had slipped down, resting at both of their hips.

I could just make out the swell of Bella's hip underneath and I saw it so clearly in my mind, having memorized every inch of her. My eyes trailed up to her soft, warm breast and I watched how she moved with each breath. She was pressed against Jasper and I felt a tinge of harmless jealousy at his body and positioning. I looked at Jasper's back, muscles completely relaxed in his sleep. I followed the smooth contour of his torso and the defined muscles in his arm, wrapped tightly around Bella. His hips were lower than hers, but I could see the faint outline of them as well and got impossibly harder at the thought.

My lips tugged into a smile and I set the tray on the ground, closing the door behind me. I slid back into bed next to Bella. My hand went under the blanket to the hip I had just been thinking of. Her body was warm to my touch, hands cold from being exposed to the air. I let out a soft moan and pressed my nose into her hair as my hand trailed up to the dip of her waist. I pushed my hand forward, over her stomach, and felt her press back into me. _Good, she's awake._

As my hand reached the spot just underneath her breast, I let my fingertips play with the soft skin there. She hummed in appreciation and tilted her head back to me, arching her chest to give me more and easier access.

"Good morning, love," I whispered to her. Bella turned in my arms and wrapped her hands around my neck, tangling her fingers into my hair. She let out a deep sigh and kissed along my jawline.

"Love you."

"I brought breakfast. Are you hungry?"

She looked up at me and smiled softly. Her thumb swiped across my eyebrows and I noticed for the first time that she looked sad.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing that can't wait, love. What's for breakfast?"

She sat up and pulled the blanket over her body. I picked the tray up from the floor and Bella rubbed Jasper's shoulder to wake him up.

"Blueberry muffins, fruit, and coffee." I smiled at Jasper as he woke up and sat next to Bella. We ate together, talking about the day and I brought up the idea of the trip to Forks. No one objected, so we figured out the details and Jasper said he would take care of booking the flights. We would stay with my parents while we were there, in separate rooms most likely.

We spent the day walking around and enjoying the time with Mom. She was leaving soon, then we would have two days of privacy before our trip.

Jasper's game went as well as could be expected; their team lost, but he was still in a reasonable mood that night. We all played Scrabble after dinner, then called it an early night. I could tell something was still going on with Bella, but I decided to let her tell me in her own time.

We spent the next several days in the same casual semi-schedule. One of us would make breakfast and then we would spend the day together, evenings either reserved for a nice dinner out or a home-cooked meal. Some nights we watched a movie, some we played a board game. We were enjoying having Mom around, but there was something else in the air, mixing with the anticipation of visiting our hometown.

Jasper and Bella both knew I planned to tell my dad about the three of us, so that added to the tension. What could I do? I felt like I was between a rock and a hard place. I never wanted to lie to either of my parents and this seemed like the next natural step, telling outsiders that we loved. I knew my dad would be an excellent grandfather someday, but would this mean he would disown us? Just how understanding were we asking him to be?

Bella and Mom seemed to be getting along really well. I wasn't surprised. I knew they'd at least be cordial, but I noticed them having quiet conversations sometimes, and I was glad. I wanted and needed them to be close if things were going to work out for all of us to be together.

**BPOV**

The day before Esme was supposed to go back to Forks, we went out in the afternoon for tea together. We popped in to Argo. I got a brownie, and Esme had a croissant. We ordered drinks and sat, chatting and enjoying each other's company.

I was surprised how close I had gotten with her. Over the last few days, I had told her some of my secrets and worries. I didn't really hold back, either. I confessed to her that I wasn't sure our little trio was going to work, but that any other arrangement broke my heart to even think about. There was no splitting us up – we were three or zero, no other combination would work.

We were chatting about nothing at all, really, when I decided to move in for the kill with the last few concerns rattling around in my brain that we hadn't talked about yet.

"Esme, do you think Jasper's career is going to be okay if people find out about us?"

She choked on her tea, clearly not expecting me to ask that.

_Next time give the poor lady some warning, Bella._

"I..." She paused and sighed. "I don't know, Bella. You want me to be honest, right? It's not the kind of thing I think the world is ready to accept. I did some research the other night from my laptop. There is one famous person, an actress, who is polyamorous. I'm sure many more people actually are, they just aren't particularly 'loud and proud' about it."

I nodded.

"I don't know what to do, Esme." I could feel the tears building. "I love them both so much. Am I being selfish by being with them?"

Esme smiled softly and put her hand over mine as the first few tears fell.

"Bella, oh Bella." She moved her chair closer to me and put an arm around me. "I've never seen either of them as happy as they clearly are with you. Are you choosing a challenging path for your life? Yes. But love is always difficult, even with just one partner. I'm sure you'll have trouble with getting two men to agree on things..." At that, she sort of half-chuckled. "But, do you _really_ love them?"

I nodded.

"Do you really think you can't see yourself with just one of them, even if it meant the other could walk away unharmed?"

I shook my head and my brow furrowed, more tears falling.

"Then screw it."

"What?" _Oh my god, did Esme really just say 'screw it' to me?_

"Screw it. Bella, if the three of you are happy, that's what matters most. You love them both, they clearly love you. Be happy. Live happy."

Her words sank in as I dabbed my eyes with a napkin and traced the patterns on the table top with my eyes.

"Like I said, Bella, I did some research the other night. There are several groups in Chicago for people in alternate arrangements like you. It can't be as uncommon as I thought at first. They have these things, these get together, 'munchies' I think they call them? Maybe it would be a good idea for you to meet some other people in the same situation. I'll send you the link, okay?"

I laughed. Edward's mom was so cool; who else would be this accepting of us, and then not only seek out a local group for us to get in touch with, but offer to email me the information? I looked up at her and smiled.

"That would be great, Mom. Thank you."

Esme pulled me into her and I turned to hug her properly.

"Thank you, Bella. I'm sure that it's not easy to think of me in a mom capacity, with yours gone, but I hope that in time I will really earn that title from you. All I've ever wanted is to see my boys happy. Well, that and grandkids," she said, laughing. "Now I've gained a daughter in the process."

I wiped another tear from my eyes and we made our way back to the apartment. We had dinner, then settled in for the night. We all changed into our pajamas and watched TV for a bit, then the boys went to sleep. Esme and I got sucked into a chick flick on Lifetime. When the movie ended, I gave her a hug goodnight and we double checked all the flight information for the next day. I snuggled in with my sleeping men and had a fitful rest.

The next morning we all woke up to the alarm and spent a few minutes snuggling in bed. We would have just two days together after Esme left before we'd be on a plane to Forks together, surrendering our privacy again for a week. We had all agreed to come back to the apartment and order take out, deprived of each other over the last few days. I wasn't entirely sure if that was more because of Esme being there or the strange vibe of anxiety that seemed to hum through all of us.

Jasper got out of bed first and made his way to the shower. We had a few precious minutes before we would be on the way to the airport and as nice as spending them together in the shower would have been, we certainly would have gotten distracted and taken more time than if we showered alone. _Perhaps once Esme is gone._

I turned to Edward who was laying on his back, eyes closed, hands threaded together behind his head. He looked peaceful and calm, an expression I hadn't seen much on his face in the last few days.

"What are you thinking about, love?" I snuggled closer into his side as I spoke. A smile graced his lips and he moved his arm around me to pull my body even closer.

"I was thinking about the future. Next year I have to pick some schools and apply for my Matches. Wherever I'm accepted, that's where I have to go. Did you know that?" I shook my head no.

"Does that mean we might have to leave Chicago?" He let out a large gust of air and I felt him shift his body toward mine so that we were facing each other.

"We should have talked about this a long time ago, Bella, I'm sorry. Yes, it means we'll probably have to leave Chicago. Jasper's contract is up next year and you should be out of law school by then. Mom would really love it if we would consider moving back to Washington."

My eyes were closed and I felt the bed sink behind me, _Jasper_. I smelled the deliciously clean soapy scent I had come to associate with Jasper as he, too, wrapped his arms around me.

**EPOV**

Jasper walked out of the bathroom still naked, _mmph,_ and crawled in bed behind Bella. The three of us were wrapped up in each other, just as I wanted to spend every last day of my life.

I raised my head again to look at Jasper. "I was explaining matching to Bella and how you and I had talked about considering Washington as a spot to move to."

The conversation sprinkled more water on the seed in my head that was telling me we would need to press forward with some kind of formal commitment to each other. Hearing Bella call my mom "Mom" was simply the final indication I needed that she belonged with us forever. I hadn't felt a compelling desire to rush things before, _who knew how the fuck we were going to work this complicated relationship out in the end_, but I was beginning to wonder.

"Bella, do you think you'd want to move back closer to home with us?" Jasper asked softly.

She was still looking up into my eyes and I smiled at her. My hand left her body and came up to touch her face.

"It's so complicated," she whispered. I didn't know if she meant our arrangement, moving closer to home, or something else entirely. I nodded and agreed with her.

I started to wonder if Jasper and I might have gotten ahead of ourselves, imagining picket fences and Happily Ever Afters.

"Let's get through this visit back home and we can talk about it more when we get back, okay? Have you thought about if you want to tell Charlie anything about us while we're there? He knows we're coming, right?" I asked.

She laughed lightly and I was reassured by the sound.

"He does know I'm visiting and that I'm bringing two friends with me. Honestly, I'll cross the bridge of telling him when and if there's something more to tell. He doesn't need to know I'm living with you and until it's more than living together, why stir up possible drama?"

"I think that's very prudent of you," Jasper said, his hand trailing between us. He brushed his fingertip against Bella's nipple and I heard her suck in a sharp breath.

There was a light knock at the door and we all laughed. _Caught with our hands in the cookie jar._

"Almost ready, kids?"

"Yes, Mom," we all replied together. I leaned to kiss Bella and Jasper climbed off the bed.

"Alright you two, get a move on," Jasper said.

I jumped in the shower first, getting myself clean in record time. As I rinsed the last bit of soap from my body and conditioner from my hair, I saw Bella through the glass of the door. She was nude and leaning against the bathroom counter watching me.

"Enjoying the view?" I teased. She laughed.

"Always."

We switched places, not bothering to turn the shower off between our turns. We stopped and traded a kiss and some words of affection on my way out and her way in. As I got dressed, my mind seemed stuck in an endless loop of worry about what exactly I was going to tell my dad. I didn't want the whole trip bogged down with the weight of what I assumed his opinion would be, but at the same time I didn't want to drop the information on him like a bomb during our last few minutes of time together.

I threw on some comfortable clothes, hopeful they would be back off in a few hours, and walked out to stay with Jasper and Mom while Bella finished up. She came out of the bedroom soon after and we all did our usual hugs and kisses before leaving the apartment while Mom double-checked the guest room for anything she might have forgotten to pack.

Everyone stayed quiet on the trip to the airport. I could tell Bella was sad Mom was leaving, and that gave me hope that she would be more agreeable to moving closer to them. If we really were going to have a life together, I wanted my parents around to know my children and vice versa. _Children, again, Edward? What are you, a chick?_ I sighed.

We were at the airport stop soon and all climbing off the train, Jasper and I each grabbing a bag of Mom's to carry. She got checked in and we walked to the gate to say goodbye. Even thought it was two days, it still stung and made me a little sad. We got to the security checkpoint and Jasper and I set Mom's bags down so she could hug us all.

"Bella, I look forward to Carlisle meeting you. I am sure he'll be just as charmed by you as I am. Thank you, for everything." They hugged and a tear fell down Bella's cheek. I suspected she was upset about Mom leaving, but also emotional from the connection they had developed in Mom's time with us.

"I'll see you in a few days, Mom," Bella said, letting her go. I could see Mom's smile widen and she cupped Bella's cheek in her hand before stepping to Jasper.

"And you, Mr. Fancy Pants Soccer Player... Thank you for spending some of your well-earned time off coming to visit us. I'm sure you'd rather spend it alone with these two, but I know that Carlisle will be glad to see you again." She pulled him into a tight hug, then turned to me.

"I'm saving some heartfelt words for you, Son. The airport is no place to say them, just know that I have so much I want to tell you. I'm so proud of you, of who you are, and of the life you're building. You were my gift in this life and I've been glad for your presence every day since you were born. I love you." She squeezed her arms around me and I felt her tears on my shoulder.

"Okay kids, enough 'crying old lady' for one day. See you in two days. Edward, your father will drive your car out to the airport and pick you guys up, okay?"

I nodded, unsure if I had any words that would eke out without tears chasing fast behind them. Bella's hand slipped into mine and I used the other to wave at my mom as she walked through the security area. Once she was out of sight, we all silently turned and walked to the train.

The trip home would be different this time. The three of us were far more sure of ourselves, not only who we were separately, but who we were together. None of us knew how Dad would react but all of us were sure we could face it, as long as we did so united.

~*~

Bella checked our bags at least ten times, reviewing her lists and making sure we all had what we needed. I kept reminding her that this was the same place we grew up; if we needed or forgot something, we could easily replace it. _This just seems to be the way she's coping with things, I guess._

Jasper and I each had a rolling suitcase and Bella had a carry-on bag over her shoulder as well as her purse. We made our way to the train after our usual departure ritual at the door and Bella was rifling through her purse looking for something.

"Love, you have _got_ to calm down. Please," I implored.

"I can't find the tickets!" she practically shouted. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Sweetheart, they're right here in your book, where you left them," I said, pointing.

She buried her head in her hands, elbows resting on her knees, and Jasper rubbed circles on her back.

"It'll be okay, Bella. I promise, my dad is a reasonable person."

"I know, Edward, it's just... He'll be the first person we ever tell, you know?" She looked around the train car to see who could hear her before going on. "I'm so nervous and scared. What if he hates me? What if he decides I'm just an indecisive whore? What if he says he wants nothing to do with us anymore?" Her frantic words jumbled together and my heart broke just a little.

"Sweets, you don't think you're a whore, do you?" Jasper leaned in to ask. She sat up and sighed.

"No, I feel like a very lucky woman," she smiled at him, and then turned to smile at me. "I'm sorry, I'm sure it will be fine. I'm sure you're right, Edward, it's just... The reality is hitting me. We've somehow managed to live in this little bubble and that's been wonderful, but this is exactly the kind of thing we're going to have to learn to deal with if we really do want to be together."

We sat quietly the rest of the way to the airport. Once we were at the gate to board, Bella took the time to actually read our tickets.

"Jasper! Edward!"

"Baby, you gotta let us spoil you sometimes." Jasper smirked at her. I felt my breath quicken; that smirk of his was deadly at times.

I heard Bella curse under her breath, but she knew arguing with us wouldn't get her anywhere. Two tall men on a plane for four hours just seemed to demand seats in first class, and since we could afford it, we almost always either used miles or paid extra. I secretly hoped this would be one of the last few times we would be flying home.

Since the first class cabin was two seats together, Jasper and I agreed we would alternate sitting next to Bella – me on the flight out to Washington and him on the flight back to Illinois. I held her hand and we engaged in typical couple small talk as Jasper sat in front of us. Every now and then, he would peek at us over his shoulder and smile. Bella ruffled his hair a few times and eventually she set her book down and rested on my shoulder for a nap.

Once we landed, we walked at a slower pace than normal out to where I knew Dad would be waiting. In some ways, it felt like spilling your darkest secrets to a friend; once they're out in the open, you can never go back. I trusted my dad, even if I wasn't sure he would outright accept us. I spotted him first and he pulled me in for a strong hug, patting my back.

"It's good to see you again, Son." He pulled back to look at me. "Your mother was right, you do kind of glow." He chuckled a little, then hugged Jasper.

"Jazz, my wife tells me that you are kicking butt on the field." They both laughed that time, Bella and I joining them. When Dad pulled back, he paused for a moment, seeming to contemplate his next move.

He opened his arms, having never met Bella before, and waited for her to react. She stepped in and gave him a hug as he spoke.

"You must be the lovely Bella that Esme has told me so much about. I'm so glad that the boys have found such a great friend."

_Well, at least I know Esme honored our agreement that she would let me tell him about us._

"Okay, kids, let's go get your bags."

Dad led us to the baggage claim area that the four of us were intimately familiar with by now. His eyebrows furrowed when he realized we only had two bags, but he let it go with little explanation. Bella still looked terrified, so I hung back just slightly and grabbed her hand, stopping her for a very quick kiss behind Jasper and Dad.

"It'll be okay, either way. Promise." I stroked her cheek as I spoke, my brief attempt at soothing her. She offered me a tiny smile as she let go of my hand and went back to staring at the ground. Dad led us to my cherished car in the short term parking and I was so glad to see her again.

"Tanya has missed you." Dad gave me a smile and I ran my hand along the hood of my beloved, sleek, silver Volvo.

"Tanya?" Bella quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Tanya is Edward's girlfriend," Dad said. Bella did a double take, then began looking back and forth between Dad and I as I stumbled for words.

"No, no, not my girlfriend." I shook my head at my dad. "Tanya is my car. My beautiful baby." I ran my hand along the trunk then, using the key Dad handed me to pop it open. We loaded our luggage and were on our way.

Thanks to Tanya's speed, we made it to Forks in no time. Mom had dinner going and she and Bella chatted in the kitchen while the boys watched TV. We ate together at the table, Mom and Dad at the ends, Bella and Jasper across from me. Under normal circumstances, one of the three of us would have begun a game of footsie at some point, but I think we were all under far too much stress.

After dessert (a berry trifle Bella had taught Mom to make), I asked my dad if we could go up to his study for a before bed scotch and chat. We made our way up and he poured us each a glass, neat. The door was closed and I suddenly felt a little dizzy and lightheaded, not even having had a sip of my drink yet. _This can't be good._ I realized in that moment that I had never been up there and had a grown up conversation with my father before.

"So, what's on your mind Edward?"

He sat in his large leather chair and faced me from behind his desk. I was sitting across from him in a smaller leather chair, drink in hand. I took a sip and waited, the scotch burning my throat as the liquid slipped down my esophagus.

"Dad, I wanted to talk to you about some things coming up in my life. As you know, I need to apply for my matches this year and that means thinking about the future. I'm pretty sure you know Jasper and I have been … _intimate_ for a while now," I paused to look at him and confirm that. He shifted in his chair and looked down at the desk pad covering the beautiful antique.

"Yes," he offered, finally.

"This isn't easy for me either, Dad, you know? I'm doing the best I can." I was a little frustrated that he already seemed to be retreating from our conversation.

"I want you to know that I love Jasper." I stopped, waiting until his eyes came up to meet mine again. "But that's not why I'm here." He raised an eyebrow at me, curious and finally engaged in the discussion again. "I'm here because I love Jasper, and I love Bella, too."

The air was even more stuffy and I knocked back the entire rest of the contents of my glass, setting it down quietly on the desk in front of me. Dad followed my lead, albeit much more gracefully, and tipped his glass up to his lips. I watched the amber liquid disappear into his mouth and his throat bob as he swallowed a few times, and I got more nervous. The anticipation of what he might say was killing me. He reached for the crystal decanter again and refilled both of our glasses.

"What do you mean, you love Bella, too?" he finally asked.

"I love them both. I love them equally. I want to make a life with them."

"What? Are you out of your fucking mind?" His voice was slightly raised and my nerves doubled. I had only ever heard my dad swear once before, when I was 10 and fell out of my treehouse, breaking my leg in the process.

"Seriously, have you thought about this, Edward, about what you're saying? The implications of living this... this... _deviant_ life? People don't just do that. People find one person and they settle down." He took a moment to take a breath, then continued his rant. "Don't you think you're being greedy? Can't you figure out which one you love more?"

At that point, he was leaning forward in his chair, arms on the desk, half begging, half angry. I wasn't stunned or even really shocked by his reaction, I was just … sad.

"No, Dad, that's the thing. I don't love either of them more. I love them both with all my heart. It would be like asking me to chose a child, should I ever have more than one. Could you chose between loving me and loving Mom?"

"That's completely different." He slammed his fist on the desk as he spoke.

"How?" I whispered.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours. The clock mocked me, seconds ticking off as loud as bombs in my ears.

"Edward, have you thought about how this will impact your careers? You just said the other day you wanted to be a pediatrician. What parent will take their child to a doctor with both a male and female partner? Which pro sports team will want Jasper? You said 'should I ever have more than one' child, do you actually intend to have children with Bella?"

"We haven't worked out all of the details yet. I don't imagine we will be out, exactly, to everyone. I don't think Jasper will tell anyone at work, and yes. Yes, I do want to have children with Bella, and Jasper. I want to love them and provide a good home for them, because isn't that what's most important when raising children? That they know they're loved and well cared for? How can it be bad to have even more loving people around? No, society as a whole probably won't be accepting of us as a trio. We'll have to work something out," I trailed off into silence at the end.

Dad was asking me heavy, important questions. I expected him to, I just never expected it to feel like that. He walked around the edge of his desk, seeing the pain across my face at weighing the details in my brain again. As I ran through the mental calculations one last time of picking one or the other, of only loving one of them, easing the pain of our future children and making life infinitely more easy for us... Each time, I came up only with equations and configurations that didn't add up. He sat on the edge of the desk in front of me, eyes boring into mine.

"Son, I don't know. I don't know what you're asking me. I don't know what you want from me."

"All I'm asking is for you to love Jasper like you have almost all of his life, and love Bella like you love us. I'm pretty sure I'm going to try and match a Seattle hospital. We want you and Mom to be a part of our lives. We need you to love and accept us. Please?"

I felt the tears at the corner of my eyes, my emotions so raw and on edge from the long day of travel, the many awkward days between Jasper, Bella, and I before that, and the sheer and utter fucking uncertainty of the path in front of us.

**A/N2: There is actually a well known actress that is poly with two guys, btw – Tilda Swinton. You can check her Wikipedia page.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am working on a series of prequels to this story. Sorry if you feel it's the 'trendy' thing to do, I actually got several requests and that's why I am doing it. These will cover Bella's time before Edward & Jasper and E&J's time before Bella. The first of these will be posted on Friday, May 15 on the Friday Free For All at Twilighted (I will post it to my account on Saturday) and will be Edward and Jasper's first time together, plus surrounding moments. If you need the link, please visit my profile closer to the date, or the Smut Mondays / Friday Free For All Thread at Twilighted.**

**Super mega awesome licks and thanks to my beta, siouxchef.**

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

"_All I'm asking is for you to love Jasper like you have almost all of his life, and love Bella like you love us. I'm pretty sure I'm going to try and match a Seattle hospital. We want you and mom to be a part of our lives. We need you to love and accept us. Please?"_

_I felt the tears at the corner of my eyes, my emotions so raw and on edge from the long day of travel, the many awkward days between Jasper, Bella and I before that and the sheer and utter fucking uncertainty of the path in front of us. _

**EPOV**

I blinked several times so that my eyes would not betray me and send my tears streaming down my cheeks. _I am a strong, grown adult. I can handle whatever he sends my way._ _We can handle it._

"Son, I can't promise you that. What I can promise is that I will always love you. Someday, you'll be a parent yourself and hopefully then you will understand that part of being a parent is supporting your children in doing what is best for them, but not always in the choices they make."

"I guess if that's the best you can do, there's nothing more to say here. I won't subject my partners to your unfair judgment. As long as you can be civil to us for the rest of the week, we'll be fine."

I got up and walked away. What was the use in adding any more fuel to the fire? He said it himself, he wasn't sure if he could ever support us. I had been hopeful that we'd have their support, but perhaps we would have to find our way without it.

I wandered downstairs to find Jasper and Bella. I needed to see them, to feel their warm touches and be comforted by them. I felt so stupid sometimes, as much as we all professed to love each other, I still seemed to need and crave the reassurance.

Once I reached the base of the stairs, I could hear the three of them at the kitchen table. From the bits of conversation I could pick up, I guessed they were playing Scrabble. Bella was whining about having too many vowels and I heard Jasper comfort her and give her a kiss. I smiled and my heart got a little bigger imagining them. Sure, I was jealous of their time together sometimes and there were arguments that I would rather have been on the two-person side of (instead of feeling like it was a little two-against-one), but those two people in that room were my life.

As I made my way down the rest of the stairs and to the table, I thought about how I might convey to the two of them that the conversation with dad hadn't gone exactly as I had hoped. I pulled out the empty chair between mom and Jasper and sat. Everyone seemed to look up at me at once and all noise at the table came to a halt. I just sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

I set my hand on Jasper's leg and noticed the warmth in the room. Perhaps it was the two scotches or the long day. Either way, I wanted to shower and go to sleep for a long, long time. Preferably wedged right between Jasper and Bella.

My chair was pushed as far into the table as could be and my hand began to make lazy circles on Jasper's leg. I was reminded of the night the three of us first got together, when the alcohol haze affected our judgment with staggeringly fabulous results. _Perhaps tonight could be more of the same_.

I saw Jasper look over at me and crinkle his eyebrows, clearing his throat a little. _Oh well, so we're at my parents house, who the fuck cares anymore?_ If they weren't ever going to find a place for us in their lives, did I really want to start caring about watching my behavior around them? If my father found us to be such deviants, perhaps he needed a little visual to go along with the thought.

I leaned in to Jasper and kissed him on the lips. Not a slow, soft kiss mind you. The type of hard, need-filled kiss that leaves you gasping for breath and rational thought. Bella giggled softly next to him when we began, but quickly became uncomfortable. I could see her out of the corner of my eye and then felt Jasper squirm beneath me.

"Edward," Bella gasped.

Jasper put his hands on my arms and tried to gently back me away from him. I needed this, needed them, needed everything they would and could give. My life felt like it was crumbling down around me, here in this house where I spent my childhood daydreaming of a future I would no longer have. Where I laid awake in bed, confused after my first encounter with Jasper in our treehouse. Where I was no longer accepted for who I was.

"Edward!" Bella tried again, to no avail. I kept on taking everything I could from Jasper, my hand cupped at the base of his neck.

This time, Jasper was more forceful and succeeded in getting me to stop. I was on the cusp of giving up anyways. Giving up, giving in. _Why bother?_

And then my once again tear-filled eyes looked up and focused on Jasper and Bella. _That's why._

My head rested on the table and I felt queasy. I wondered when life got so complicated. I missed my childhood and soft kisses on warm summer days. Popsicles that dripped red lines down chins and holding hands. Now I read baby books for names I might never use in a relationship with two other people I loved so much that the ache never stopped when I was away from them... a relationship that my own parents didn't want to accept.

Except, I was partially wrong, I realized as my eyes shifted to the side. My gaze met mom's and then I felt her warm hand on my back. She wasn't holding back the tears as I was. Her cheeks were stained with them, unashamed to show the pain she was feeling. Slow, lazy circles traced on my back as she spread warmth and love back to me.

"Give him time," she said softly. "It's too new. Too fresh. It's just too much, right now."

**CPOV**

"_Son, I can't promise you that. What I can promise is that I will always love you. Someday, you'll be a parent yourself and hopefully then you will understand that part of being a parent is supporting your children in doing what is best for them, but not always in the choices they make."_

Even as the words slipped from my mouth, I was beating myself up for them in my head.

"I guess if that's the best you can do, there's nothing more to say here. I won't subject my partners to your unfair judgment. As long as you can be civil for the rest of the week, we'll be fine."

His eyes pooled with unshed tears as he stood and walked out of the office without another word.

I wasn't a particularly emotional person, preferring logic and rational thought, but as his feet crossed the threshold, I felt my own emotions bubbling up inside of me. I buried my face in my hands. This would not be a quick, easy fix. For that matter, I wasn't sure I wanted to fix things. I felt my words had been appropriate; I couldn't make any promises. I knew Jasper, but I didn't really know Bella. If Edward had come home with _anyone_, I would have felt the same way. That he was complicating his life with two _anyones_ just... well... complicated things.

My stubborn need to be right battled with my need to love my son unconditionally.

As I stood from my desk to rejoin everyone, I heard Bella shout Edward's name. It wasn't in pain, it was in panic. I picked up my pace slightly and stood on the stairs. I could hear Jasper and Bella talking softly and chanced a peek. They were embraced and Edward's head was down on the table, Esme's hand on his back. I couldn't hear what anyone was saying, but I would have been a fool to overlook the love that poured from each of them.

I continued down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen. All movement and speaking stopped at my presence, as I suspected it might. My sudden realization that I had no clue what I was going to do once I got into the kitchen led me to the cabinet, where I got out a mug for cocoa.

"Anyone for hot chocolate?"

The scene that hit me when I turned to look at the four of them was enough to almost literally knock me over.

Esme looked to be primarily angry, cheeks wet, eyes rimmed with tears and redness. Edward looked defeated. Simply torn down to his core and defeated. Jasper and Bella were still embracing, Bella's face away from me on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper's expression was unlike any I had ever seen on him, even when his frog died that year. He was a mix of sad and angry, but mostly disappointment.

I felt like the worst possible father and father-figure in that moment. A thousand conflicting thoughts ran through my brain and I simply sighed, left my empty mug on the counter and retreated to my bedroom. My eyes and brain were assaulted on the way up as I passed various photographs of the boys through the years. _How had I not seen it all this time?_ The truth was, of course, I had. I knew. Everyone knew, except perhaps for Jasper and Edward.

The shock of Edward telling me about Bella, however, was fresh. It stung. I spent the last few years mentally shifting and adjusting to the idea that my son was gay, and I had come to a place of peace with it. I knew Jasper was a good person with a good heart and I knew Edward was happy. But now... what were they now?

My feet stopped me in front of a collage of photos spanning several years. I brought my hand up to trace the photograph of Edward and Jasper at the beach, one arm around each other's necks. They were probably 5 years old at the time, sandcastle proudly standing in the distance. The grins on their faces were a mile wide and even though they had changed in the years since, they both retained that gloriously innocent happy face from their childhoods.

I ached knowing I had been the one to take that away from them this evening.

My fingertips went on to graduation photo of both boys in their caps and gowns. It was strikingly similar to the beach photograph – both boys had their arms positioned similarly and were wearing their genuine happy faces.

The last photograph my eyes and fingers stopped at was Esme with Edward. It was faded and even under the glass, I could see the edges trying their hardest to curl up with age. The sepia tones spoke to the years that had passed since the morning I captured the moment. Esme's long, beautiful hair curled around her and tickled Edward's bare chest as he nuzzled up to her. She was looking down into his eyes as she fed him, beauty and love radiating from her, obvious even in the flat, still photo.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Her warm hand on my shoulder did nothing to ease my mood, but when it slipped into my hand and she tugged me toward the bedroom, I was at least comforted with the knowledge that Esme must have understood, at least a little.

"Come on, let's talk," she said softly.

By the time we reached the bedroom and had the door securely locked and closed, the tears began. I was becoming a sentimental fool in my old age and seeing the photograph of them together was perhaps the exact reminder I needed to draw my compassion and empathy back to my son.

The door held me up as she sat on the bed, here in our grown up room where I still sometimes felt like I was only pretending to be the responsible adult.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Esme sighed and I could tell she was trying her hardest to be nice to me. I didn't really deserve it, I was slowly coming to realize.

I walked around to my side, toed off my slippers and climbed under the covers next to her. This was the bed we purchased as newlyweds; the bed we had created our child in, had uncountable fights in and made up in even more times than that.

Esme opened her arms to me and I let go, sobbing. I had so many questions, so much confusion. To her credit, Esme waited until I had calmed down to unleash.

"Now, do you want to tell me what the hell your problem is?"

…

I was completely flabbergasted. Esme was usually overly kind and cordial to everyone. I had seen her defensive of Edward before, but had never been on the receiving end of such fierce protectiveness. I shifted my body to my side of the bed and rested my head on my pillow, puffy eyes looking into hers.

"What... well... why can't they..."

Completely and utterly fucked, I was. I knew arguing with her was useless.

"Esme, you can't tell me you aren't worried for them. I love them, even Bella, although I don't really know her," I added in a lower voice. "But, people will judge them!"

"And?"

"Edward may damage his career. He wants to be a pediatrician!"

"Oh hell, Carlisle. You're not thinking about this, which is just so ironic. Maybe you're over thinking, I don't know. Do you really think people are going to interview him as a potential doctor and ask about his private life?" Her eyes went wide at the end of her sentence. "Just how many times have people asked you about your home life?"

She had a point there. I had been asked a few times, but it was much more in the vein of wondering if I was single for dating purposes, rather than judgment.

"And really, if someone did ask you about your private life, what would you say?"

The tone in her voice conveyed that she already knew my answer, but she was leading the horse to water.

"I'd probably politely explain that it was none of their business. That how I choose to live my private life would not affect the quality of their medical care in any way, shape or form."

"Exactly, you jackass."

She blew out her breath in frustration.

"What about when they want to have children, Esme? Which one of them will be the father? How do they explain it to the school? What about if one of them gets sick, who has spousal rights in the hospital, or God forbid, what if one of them dies?"

"Carlisle, did you have all the answers to life when we got married?"

"No," I admitted.

"Then stop expecting _them_ to. These are things they probably haven't even thought of, much less talked about yet. They aren't saying they want to get married, although once you spend time with them, it will become as clear to you as it is to me that the three of them are going to be together for a very long time. Maybe that's why Edward is bringing it up and telling you, oh crap..." she trailed off momentarily, I was sure lost in visions of tuxedos and white dresses. "I'm getting distracted from my point, damn it. They just want us to understand and respect their commitment with each other. Is that really something you can't bring yourself to do? Because, if not, you're not the man I married. The man I married was warm, loving and compassionate. He would have respected our only son, even if he didn't agree with him."

Her voice took on a pleading tone as she continued, "He's a good boy, Carlisle. He's in medical school to follow in his father's footsteps, the man he looked up to on a daily basis as a child and frankly, probably still does. His love for you is unending and he has great respect and admiration for you, something that you took for granted and might have just crushed right out of him. Imagine if you thought your own father hated you, couldn't accept what you knew in your heart was true to yourself, and said he might not be there to be the doting grandfather to our children. I'm sure his presence in Edward's life was something that Edward cherishes to this day, even if it was cut too short. I can't discuss this anymore..."

Esme's tears returned and she moved off the bed toward the bathroom. I heard the shower run a few moments later and laid in silence, letting my thoughts on the topic marinate. My own father would likely have never understood Edward's choices in life, but I had some confidence that he would have accepted him regardless. She was right, as usual. I closed my eyes, squeezing out the last of my tears. I needed to be a stronger head of this family. Jasper had none left and I was uncertain that Charlie would ever accept the three of them. If they really were intent on staying together as a trio, they would need the support and love we could provide.

Aside from all of that, underneath the stubborn reaction I had initially was fear. I feared for what people would think of _me_ if they found out.

The selfishness of that thought hit me square in my chest.

I knew what I needed to do, and even though I wasn't sure exactly what I needed to say, there was plenty of time to think about it since I had no choice but to wait until morning at this point. The kids were probably asleep by now and I needed to reassure my love that I was still the man she fell in love with first. That I could live up to her expectations of me and be the man she expected me to be.

My legs carried me to the bathroom, where I deposited my dirty clothes into the hamper. The shower was still running and my mind shifted gears as I imagined her under the spray. Her body had softened in our years together, but I still cherished every curve and wrinkle just as much as I had when her skin was young and smooth.

I was certain she heard me open the door and move into the steam shower behind her, but Esme made no move to acknowledge my presence. I reached around her to grab the shower puffy and squirted some gel onto it, rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. I wasn't even sure she heard me until she responded.

"I know you are, but I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"I know." I let out a sigh and finished her back, bending at the knees to soap up her lower half. Once I was standing again, I leaned into her. "Turn around so I can finish, please."

**BPOV**

"Give him time," Esme said softly to Edward. "It's too new. Too fresh. Too much, right now."

My head was still resting on Jasper's shoulder, eyes closed as the tears leaked out. I didn't care what his parents thought of me anymore. I knew Esme loved me, and I loved her, but if Carlisle wanted to hate us or … whatever … it would just have to be fine with me. I ached for Edward, though, and couldn't imagine ever telling Charlie a thing about the three of us.

I heard movement in the kitchen and then his voice. "Anyone for hot chocolate?"

The silence was deafening. Then he sighed and there was more rustling movement before I heard Esme speak again.

"You three, look at me." Esme sniffled after she spoke. I turned my head and saw her grabbing a box of Kleenex from the kitchen counter and putting it in the middle of the table. I grabbed a tissue and dabbed at my eyes.

"Stop it right now. I see what you're thinking. I see the pain in each of your eyes." She paused and looked around the table at us, then reached out and squeezed one of Jasper and my hands. "I love you both, as if you were my own children, please know that. In time, Carlisle will see that he's just being stubborn. You three have had time to adjust to this idea, to try and find your way together. He's surprised. All this time he spent getting used to the idea that Edward was gay, and now he's got to adjust again."

Edward groaned and put his head back on the table.

"Oh, stop it." Esme tapped his shoulder and when he raised back up, she cupped his chin with her hand. "I don't know who you think you're fooling more, me or yourself. You and Jasper have been in love with each other for longer than either of you seem to want to admit, and before Bella came along, you were happy together. Sure, it wasn't a conventional relationship, but it worked for you both. Now you have her and that changes everything, except for your love of each other. Let it make you stronger."

She leaned over and hugged him and it just made me cry harder. I wanted to be the sort of mother she was and hoped she would be around to be a grandmother to our children. _Our children._ I sighed. Someday, I was confident, we'd have children. I had no clue how we'd work out the particulars, I just knew it would happen. How did my life end up here? A handful of months ago, I was happily studying for my law degree, single and sharing pints (of Ben & Jerry's, admittedly) with Angela. Now I was in this complicated, twisted up relationship with two guys.

"I'm going to go talk to Carlisle. I make no promises, except for this. You three will always have me. I love each of you and I see what you can become. I see how you complement each other and how you work as a team. I'm proud and impressed. I can't say how everyone else will respond to you, but there you go."

Esme pushed her chair back and made her way up the stairs.

Edward was too far for me to hug, so I reached across Jasper's spot and took his hand in mine. Jasper added his hand on top of mine and we shared a silent promise. _We'd be okay._ This was simply the first of many tests for us, truth be told.

"Edward, where are we supposed to all sleep tonight, do you know?"

The sun had set a while ago and I thought it was probably best for everyone if Edward got some rest.

"No love, I have no fucking clue," he slurred a little as he spoke.

Jasper and I exchanged looks. "Let's go upstairs," I suggested. "I'll help you get changed into some pajamas, okay? We can figure it out once we get up there."

Jasper linked arms with Edward and helped him up the stairs with me trailing behind them. They walked to a room that looked very much like Edward, as I looked around. Jasper helped him sit on the bed and then let out a string of curse words.

"What's wrong?" I whispered when he turned to me.

"The suitcases are still down in the car. Keep an eye on him while I get them, okay?" He pecked my lips and ran downstairs.

I sat on the bed next to Edward and wrapped my arms around him from the side. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt him kiss my head.

"You know I love you, right?" His voice was low and hesitant, the tone provoking me to worry.

"Of course," I moved my head so that my chin was resting on his shoulder and I could look at him. "You know I love you too, right?" I smiled a half smile at him and he brought his hands up to either side of my face.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Although I'm not sure why. This... this mess," he shook his head. "I don't see how this could be worth it for anyone."

"Edward Cullen, are you fucking kidding me?" I pulled back now, peeved. My hands went to his and Jasper came back into the room at that moment.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're here for this, too. I love both of you, equally. Sure, there are times when one or both of you piss me off, and times when I question my sanity at living with both of you, but you know what? The thought of any other arrangement breaks my fucking heart." I started to cry again just at the thought. I couldn't let this rip us apart, and I could see now that it had the potential to do just that.

I reached out one of my hands for Jasper's. I was almost snot-faced sobbing, but took a deep breath to try and regain my composure.

"I love both of you, and I know you love me, too. Edward, your love is worth every second of heartache and drama we are enduring right now. Even if your dad never comes around, we'll have the support and love of your mom. Jasper, I know your parents aren't here anymore and I am sad that I won't ever get to meet them, but hopefully Edward's parents will step up to the plate for all of us. I just worry that if we let this tear at each of us, we are going to let it come between us. We have to face these challenges together," and then it overcame me again. I took my hands back and buried my head, heaving sobs.

Jasper sat on the other side of me and then both sets of their arms were around me.

"It's okay baby, we're gonna be fine. We may end up with just the three of us, but we'll be okay. You'll have us, you'll always have us, and we'll have each other."

I heard his words and let them soak in as the tears washed themselves out of my body. I looked up at Edward's eyes, so sad yet still full of love for us.

"Edward, thank you," I sniffled. He quirked a brow at me. "Thank you for taking a risk and telling your dad about us. You didn't have to do that, we're not committed to each other in any formal sense right now, but you did. You're not ashamed of us, you don't want to hide us, or pretend. For that, I am so grateful." I touched his cheek and kissed him softly.

"Let's get you into your pajamas, my love." I spoke softly to him as Jasper dug through our suitcases to find what we needed, once he had the door closed. I undressed Edward and put his pajamas on, forcing my desire for his body to the back burner. He crawled beneath the covers and I ran my hand through his hair. He smiled gently as I kissed both of his cheeks first, then his lips, for slightly longer than a peck.

"I love you," I whispered, looking into his beautiful, tired eyes. "Sleep well. We'll talk more in the morning."

Jasper took his turn saying goodnight next and we both dug around in the suitcases for what we would need to go to sleep. He showed me to the other guest room and explained he usually stayed in there, but wanted me to. When I asked where he was going to sleep, he shrugged and said, "Couch downstairs."

"I want to come down with you for a bit, just let me change into my pajamas, okay?"

He nodded and then closed the door to the guest room. I changed, folding my clothes and pulling on my tank and pajama pants. I looked up and smiled at him when I was done; he had a funny smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Sometimes, it just strikes me how beautiful you are. I don't just mean on the outside, either. You're a good person, you know that Isabella Swan?"

Jasper walked over and wrapped his arms around me. How he could see beauty after a day of travel and a night of crying was beyond me, but I didn't question it. I simply wrapped my arms around his waist and let him embrace me. It was in that moment that I realized the true nature of some aspects of a relationship; finding that person you can let go with and allow them to hold you up for the moment, to support you when you need it the most. That was what we all were to each other.

"Thank you, Jasper," I whispered into his chest, inhaling his comforting scent once I was done speaking.

We stood in the room for a few more minutes before he let go. We walked downstairs hand in hand and sat on the couch together, our legs tangled in the middle as we faced each other. We talked quietly about how the rest of our stay might go and some fun we would have over the summer. Jasper reassured me that we would figure out some things about our plans, and I was certain he was right; having most of our days together for a nearly three month span would help solidify us further. Edward and I could go to the Fire games and we'd all three enjoy the time together in Chicago before we hopefully made the trip back to Washington after the next school year, once Edward and I graduated. Jasper gave me a cursory explanation of The Match and we mused about what our lives might be like once we had a real house together and started our post-college existence together.

Before I knew it, I was laying on top of Jasper and yawning.

"Darlin', let me walk you upstairs to bed."

I nodded and he wrapped an arm around my waist, walking me up the stairs and tucking me into bed, much like we had Edward.

**JPOV**

I tucked Bella in and kissed her goodnight, once on the lips and once on the forehead. I crept back down the stairs and rubbed my eyes before looking in the linen closet for a pillow and a blanket. I had spent enough time at the Cullen's to know my way around, thankfully. Once I had the things I needed to sleep, I made my way over to the couch.

I did a double take when I saw him sitting there.

"Dad?"

**A/N2: Those of you that are upset on the fade to black with Carlisle/Esme in the shower... well, I may have a treat for you soon, in the form of an outtake, written by someone supah cool. I am excited beyond words.**

**Would you like a teaser of the next chapter? Review and it will be included in my reply :) I may be coming to the end of my bribery for reviews, as they have become slightly overwhelming (in a fantastic way). I never imagined I would be unable to reply, so we'll see how much longer I can continue. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Did you read the outtake of Carlisle and Esme after the fade-to-black? It is on my account, and also algonquinrt's account, since she is the guest star author that wrote it. I didn't want to spill the beans on who was penning it before it was published. If you haven't read it, I beg of you – skip the sex if it creeps you out (although it's VERY tastefully done!), but please.. there is a lot of internal Carlisle there.**

**Also, the first Prequel has been posted! If you want to peek into Edward and Jasper pre-Bella, run over and read/review that.**

**I hope you're all reading this because I NEED to clarify something. Edward and Jasper are NOT blood related. Jasper's parents died and Esme and Carlisle are like second parents to Jasper. I thought this was clear, but from the number of questions I got last chapter, it obviously isn't. They aren't related, I promise! Jasper isn't hallucinating his dead father; he just calls Carlisle 'dad' and Esme 'mom'. We coo? **

**Super mega awesome licks and thanks to my beta, siouxchef.**

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

_I tucked Bella in and kissed her goodnight, once on the lips and once on the forehead. I crept back down the stairs and rubbed my eyes slightly before looking in the linen closet for a pillow and a blanket. I had spent enough time at the Cullen's to know my way around, thankfully. Once I had the things I needed for sleep, I made my way over to the couch._

_I did a double take when I saw him sitting there._

"_Dad?"_

**JPOV**

"Jasper, have a seat."

I was wary of his tone; I couldn't get a good read on it and it made me nervous. I sat across from him on the couch and gave him a curious glance. His hair was wet and he had red plaid long-sleeved flannel pajamas on, with a curiously relaxed expression, given the circumstances of the evening. _Wonder if he had a few more fingers of scotch while he was upstairs._

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking to Bella. I came down for my book - I was just going to slip by you, get it and go back upstairs, but then I stopped to listen. I know it was wrong, but, well, I couldn't help it. I heard you talking about the future and working out some of your plans. I've spoken with Esme and she helped me to see things a little more clearly. I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did at first, but I hope the fact that you're still calling me 'dad' means that you understand, at least somewhat."

When he looked at me, I could see the weariness in his face. This couldn't have been easy for him.

"Of course. I want you to be in our lives as much as Edward does. You know you've always been like a second father to me, more like a first at times. I value your thoughts and opinions, and the truth is, your approval would mean the world to me. To us. I understand if you can't give us your entire backing on the same night we dropped this giant bomb of information on you," I chuckled slightly.

"Did you mean what you and Bella were talking about, just then?" he asked, confusion and worry written across his face now.

"Well, which part of it, dad? We covered a lot of topics, didn't we?"

I wasn't trying to be disrespectful, I just wanted to make sure I answered his specific question.

"Let's start from the beginning. First, let me reassure you that although I may not be completely comfortable with the idea of this yet, you were right to tell Bella that I will at least be civil. I would never do or say anything intentionally cruel, and I plan to apologize to Edward for my initial reaction to his... news. The two of them have the summer off, and you have matches to play in. Aside from this trip to Forks, do you have any travel plans?"

_Really? He's asking me about travel plans for the summer? _

"Not that I'm aware of. I just figured we would hang around Chicago, since we're hoping it's our last summer there."

"Nice segue into our next topic," he smirked. "Edward really wants to match here?" There was a hint of excitement in his voice and that made me so glad. It meant that underneath it all, he really was going to be happy to have us back.

"He very much does." I switched to using formal names, wanting the conversation to take on a more even-leveled tone. I wanted him to understand that we were speaking not as father and son anymore, but as two people with a vested interested in Edward. "You raised him right, Carlisle, he wants his chosen family to be around his extended family. He loves and misses you and Esme a great deal, and he has surprised me recently by talking about babies and family and houses and..." I shook my head.

"Babies?" he whispered.

I nodded and smiled.

"Have you guys talked about that?"

"A little. We haven't worked out any details. I'll be upfront and honest, I am the one that has the least desire to bring babies into our lives, simply due to the complexity of it all. I'm not sure it's fair to the children, to ask them to carry a burden that we chose to bring upon ourselves, but at the end of the day, if those two want and need children to be whole, that's what we will all agree on."

"Do you mind if I get a little more personal, Jasper?"

His eyebrows furrowed in child-like curiosity.

"No, Carlisle, go ahead."

"Since you're the one that feels the least pull toward having children, does that mean that you're going to let them all be Edward's? How will you guys work that out?"

"Honestly, we haven't gotten into the... _details_ of it all yet." I thought for a moment. "But, no, I guess I'm a slight hypocrite, now that I think about it. If Bella is going to carry babies and bring them into our family, I would want at least one of them to be mine by blood. I don't think Edward or I will have any trouble loving and caring for the children that aren't ours by genetics."

I mused for a moment about what Bella would look like, glowing and round-bellied. Vomiting and bossing us around. Wait, don't pregnant women get horny? Thank God there'd be two of us; Bella was enough for two on her own, I couldn't imagine her hormones amped up. I couldn't hold the laugh in, so I merely apologized after it escaped.

"I am completely fascinated by the technical aspects, I apologize Jasper. There are just so many different ways to set things up, my head is spinning at the choices you'll have to make. Moving away from babies, since that might be a few years away, what are you planning to do about marriage?"

"Well, Carlisle, Edward and I talk about that more than we discuss it with Bella, frankly. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's why he wanted to tell you about us; after the last time we discussed it, we agreed that it would make more sense for Edward and Bella to get married. He has a public image to maintain and while I do as well, mine is probably better served as that of a single guy."

Carlisle sort of tilted his head to the side and laughed to himself as he processed my words.

"You think you guys are ready for that step? Don't you think you'll feel left out, if they get married?"

"Sure, I'm going to feel left out. There are going to be times when the two of them go to a function as husband and wife, and it will sting. It already does. It hurts, but that moment of pain is worth knowing that they are two parts of me. Knowing that they come home to me and that not just the two of them together, but the three of us are what make the whole of our relationship. I think we're ready to talk about these things and really evaluate our options. And yeah, maybe we're ready to go there," I paused to think for a moment, then smiled. "No, not just maybe... we are. We love and trust each other, and I want to spend the rest of my life with them. There is something so comforting and so warm about each of them. Frankly, I think I'm the lucky one. Why Bella would want to be with the two of us mystifies me, we drink beer, we're gross, we're sweaty, smelly men. Edward? He has to put up with me and my moods after games, especially if we lose."

"Jasper, what if one of them wanted to bring someone else home?"

Carlisle had that look on his face again. He wasn't asking to be unkind, he was simply genuinely curious. I was glad he was peppering me with these questions, actually. It was good preparation for what we'd be up against.

"Well, we haven't ever discussed that, but my gut instinct is that it just wouldn't happen. From the very little research I've done, I know that there are some poly groups that ebb and flow, the quantity of people in them fluctuates and varies. For us? I don't see that as how we function. Esme pointed out a truth, earlier. Edward and I were in love before Bella showed up. If Bella ever decided to leave, I don't see that changing, we would still be in love with each other. I don't know if we would seek out another partner, but I can tell you that I think one woman and one man is the limit of what I can handle," I laughed freely then, the mood seeming to lighten.

"If the two of them get married, does that mean they will be on the title to the house?"

"No, I think there are some ways around that; they might be the ones that initially apply for the mortgage, but I think we can do a Quit Claim Deed to add my name as well, so that we all have rights if something happens."

"Do you think you'll have two houses, like that show, what is it called..." he looked off to the side, "Great Love?"

He looked at me triumphantly, as if he had just solved all of our problems by remembering how one family managed to work out the details. I laughed, not at him, just at the situation. Who knew a cable show would ever help explain my life.

"We won't have two houses like they do on Big Love, dad, because in that show there is one man in love with three women. The women care for each other, but aren't romantically involved. We all love each other and want to be... _together, _in every sense, so we just want one house."

I could see the wheels turning in his brain as he mulled over my comments and emphasis. He turned a slight shade of pink and muttered a low "Oh!" as he must've mentally hit on the fact that we all sleep together. And _sleep together._ He changed the topic quickly, thankfully, not allowing my brain enough time to sift through all of the memories of us together and the thoughts I had of what our lives might look like in one house. The apartment was nice, mind you, but an entire house to ourselves? The idea was blissful.

"How will you work out banking and money?"

"Not sure yet. The idea that we're going to commit to each other is not necessarily new, but putting that plan into action is. I suspect we'll pool our money and have a budget setup so that none one feels as though anyone else's resources are being abused, or so that the lower income earner doesn't feel like they are asking or begging for money, you know?"

"Bella and Edward are still in college for that matter. You're okay with that?"

"Of course. Bella graduates this year and then she'll be ready to practice law if that's what she wants, or teach. Edward has a few more years of residency and such before he will be able to bring in an income. I think he wants to open a private practice, I'm not sure. But sure, I'm okay with being the primary breadwinner for now. Honestly, it makes me proud that I can help support them in any way, financial, emotional, whatever they need. It isn't exactly like Edward is a slouch, you know as well as I do that he has plenty of money at his disposal, as do I. Bella is in a different position than we are, financially, but her motivations are pure. She loved us before she knew, she doesn't abuse it by asking us for things. In fact, now that I'm thinking about it, I don't think she's ever asked for a single material thing from us."

"Yes, well, I hate to say this, but even as much in love as the three of you are, it might be wise to look into some protection for yourselves and your money. I would say the same if it was just you marrying just one person, so don't be offended, and of course it's nothing personal against Bella."

"Or Edward."

Carlisle's expression changed and I could tell he hadn't thought about protecting me from his own son.

"Of course, that's true. Even though he has money of his own, it would still be wise of you to protect your own assets."

I had no fucking clue what we were going to do about money, but it wasn't going to get resolved that night, so I let that one go.

"I have so many more questions, but its getting late. Maybe we could all sit down and talk about this tomorrow?"

"I'd like that, dad. I'm sure Edward and Bella would as well. You've given me some good things to think about and I appreciate that. I don't want you to think there are things we won't talk to you about, because that's not the case – if you're going to be a support system in our lives, I know we all agree that it's important to be honest with you. Oh, but one last thing. I know Edward wanted to surprise Bella, if and when he decides to ask her to marry him, so maybe we could keep that one detail a secret for now?"

"Of course." He nodded and stood, walking back toward the staircase. "And, Jasper?"

"Hmm?" I said.

"Thank you. For your honesty, for your trust and mostly, for loving Edward like I know you do."

I smiled back at him and gave a small nod in acknowledgment. He turned and walked the rest of the way up the stairs, leaving me to fall into a not-so-comfortable slumber on the couch.

**A/N2: I know it's a short chapter, but I'm hoping you will forgive me, what with the outtake and the Prequel. I am working on three parts of the Summer SmutVent that is coming up – will be linking to that in my profile! They begin June 7****th**** and I will have more info in the next update.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks to algonquinrt for teaching me to make bacon in the oven (hello! This method rocks, if you haven't done it, what are you waiting for? Broiler pan + oven on broil = perfect bacon) AND for something I thank her down in A/N2 in (don't wanna spoil it), adorablecullens for her opinion, and everyone else in the Usual Suspects team for keeping my sanity mostly in tact. Extra gropes to siouxchef for being a rockin' beta.**

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

"_Thank you. For your honesty, for your trust and mostly, for loving Edward like I know you do."_

_I smiled back at him and gave a small nod in acknowledgment. He turned and walked the rest of the way up the stairs, leaving me to fall into a not-so-comfortable slumber on the couch._

**EPOV**

The sun was streaming through my bedroom windows.

_Why the fuck hadn't I closed the blinds before I went to bed? _

_Oh, right._

My head was throbbing as I sat up. I walked to my bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Ibuprofen, took two and washed it down with some water.

No one had been with me when I woke up, so I made my way to the guest room. I briefly wondered if Bella and Jasper had slept together, but when I opened the door, I saw only Bella in bed. She looked so calm and peaceful in that moment, contrasted with... _Oh god. What did I say?_ The memory of making her cry with my comments about how this situation couldn't be worth the trouble for anyone hit me in my chest. I walked to the bed, a reasonable sized double, and curled up behind her.

As my arm went around her waist and I felt her stir awake, I inhaled her scent and pressed into her. I didn't want anything more than to reassure myself. To reassure her. To apologize.

Bella turned in my arms and faced me, a small smile on her face. Her eyes were wide and soft, full of love still. They were also red and puffy and my heart sank with guilt, knowing she had been crying.

"How do you feel?"

Her fingertips traced the lines on my forehead, and then her thumb ran over my left eyebrow before trailing down to my lips.

"I feel okay," I said honestly. "I took some ibuprofen, so I should feel much better soon. How do you feel?"

My eyes creased with sadness as I looked at her, my heart still so sad from my father's basic-level rejection of us.

"Sleepy," she yawned as she spoke. "What time is it?"

"I have no idea, love. I'm sorry. I should have let you sleep." I leaned and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, already asleep by the time I crawled back out of the bed. I decided to make my way downstairs and get some coffee going. About halfway down the stairs, I could smell it already brewing and wondered who was up before me.

I was surprised to see Jasper and my father already at the breakfast table. They looked... like twins. Each had a section of the paper up and was reading it, coffee cup to the front and side of them at the table. I smiled, wondering if one day my own son would walk downstairs and see Jasper and I side-by-side like this. My smile was quickly wiped off my face, though, at the reminder to myself of Carlisle's harsh words from the night before.

As I made my way to the coffee pot, I heard the papers rustle and then felt someone standing close to me. Praying it was Jasper, I turned to look.

Carlisle embraced and hugged me tight. It was the most genuine hug I'd gotten from him in perhaps years. It was the kind of hug you feel from the chest to your toes. It was a hug full of love and honesty, and maybe that was what had come between us all this time. I wasn't being honest with him and he sort of enjoyed living in the ambiguous ignorance.

"I'm sorry."

His arms were still locked around me and I couldn't even form a coherent thought to ask what exactly he was sorry for. Each time my anger tried to bubble up, it was smashed back down by the force of his hug. _This is what being a grown-up is, Edward. Accepting apologies and moving on._

"I know," I whispered. "Thank you."

We didn't need to say more to make things right, but we did. We all three sat at the table and talked, as we had never talked before. Jasper and I shared some of our ideas about how things would get worked out with Bella, and then we talked excitedly about our plans for the future. The more we talked, the more excited I got and I realized I needed to get a ring. Once the conversation had died down, Jasper and I got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast and dad sat and finished reading the paper.

Jasper broke eggs into a big bowl and began to whisk them and I turned the oven on and then laid the bacon on a sheet pan to bake. I washed my hands while the oven heated, then plugged in the electric griddle and worked next to Jasper, mixing some pancake batter. The bacon went into the oven and I set the timer, beginning to make the pancakes on an electric griddle on the island.

Mom came down first, yawning and raving about how good it smelled. She poked around and asked if she could help, but we shooed her to the table with dad. When Bella came down a few minutes later, I already had a stack of pancakes and Jasper had begun to cook the scrambled eggs. She kissed us each good morning and then did sort of a double take, obviously surprised. She looked back to dad, then me, over to Jasper and back to me. I leaned down and whispered that I would explain later, telling her to grab a cup of coffee and relax.

Jasper grabbed the plates from the cabinet and we dished up breakfast for everyone. As we sat to eat, everyone thanked us and Bella leaned to kiss us both, each of us flanking her at the table. She turned back to her spot and then blushed, realizing that dad had watched the entire scene play out, then whispered an apology.

"It's okay Bella. You'll find out soon enough that I talked to Jasper last night and Edward this morning. While I might not understand the path you've chosen, I will do what I can to help and support you. I love the boys with my whole heart and I am sure you'll find a spot in there, too. I need time to adjust to the idea of the three of you _together_ together, but I'll do my best. If I give any of you a funny look, I promise, it's not because I want to hurt you."

Dad smiled at Bella and I saw mom's look of shock, but then happiness spread across her face. She got up to "refresh her coffee," she said, but I saw her detour to the box of Kleenex. I got up to give her a hug in the kitchen and have a quick stealth conversation with her.

"Mom, do you think you could take Bella out today? I want to take Jasper and do some shopping."

She dabbed at her eyes as she spoke, then sniffled just a little. "Shopping?" Her eyes lit up with the one word which held the weight of a thousand.

"Yes, mom, _shopping._"

The floodgates opened and her arms flung around me.

"Shh, mom, you have to quiet down, they'll hear you."

"Oh, Edward. Do you want me to take your father and give you some privacy tonight? Are you going to take her out, or ask her here? Oh! What kind of ring are you going to get?"

My head was spinning with questions.

"I don't know yet, mom. I have to see what we find, and, actually I'd love to propose to her at the house. You don't mind going out with dad tonight?"

I let my most charming smile grace my features, knowing how much mom loved to go out.

Mom gently smacked my shoulder and then hugged me again quickly before refilling her cup. I wandered back to the table before she did and exchanged a smile with Jasper. We all eventually made our way upstairs to shower and get ready. Unfortunately, we did so separately, and I desperately missed the privacy our apartment had afforded us the past few months.

Bella looked radiant in a cute violet summer dress, Jasper and I in our standard khaki short, t-shirts and flip flops. I had let mom know where Jasper, dad and I wanted to shop so she would avoid the area, and we waited until they left to get on our way. Jasper and I told Bella that we were going to just hang out with dad for the day, guy bonding, and then we'd have dinner, just the three of us. I wasn't sure exactly how the evening would go, I just knew that now that we had decided on things, I couldn't wait to propose.

Dad let me drive Tanya, knowing how much I missed her. I was looking forward to hopefully matching someplace local so I could get my car back. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I didn't match here.

We arrived at the first jewelry store and Jasper and I discussed budgets and what we were looking for. We had agreed on a band with three stones, representing each of us. Jasper thought gold would be better, and I just wanted to find something a little unique. Needless to say, we found nothing the first place we looked. Or the second. By the fifth, we were getting discouraged. Surprisingly, it was dad who encouraged and re-energized us, reminding us what the goal was – the solidification of our relationship.

At the eighth store, I spotted a band with three blue-ish stones in it. It also had small diamonds, and two other thinner waves, going opposite the wave with the blue stones. I loved that the stones were almost the color of Jasper's eyes, and not only were there three of them, but there were three metal bands across. Jasper and I both agreed it was perfect and the sales person looked extremely confused, but rang us up regardless. I charged it to my credit card and realized we'd need to work our finances out soon.

As we drove home, we tried to guess what kind of wedding Bella might want. Jasper was almost certain she'd want something small, but dad was certain mom would talk her into something larger. I didn't care, as long as we were progressing and moving things forward. We would need to talk about what Bella planned to do with her law degree, too, since all three of us had mentioned babies at some point. I was brought out of my musings by dad, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Son? Green light?"

We all laughed and it felt so comfortable and easy, spending the day with the two of them. We got back to the house first and I tucked the ring box away in my suitcase, in a small back pocket I knew Bella would have no need to poke around in. The three guys went down to the theater room and watched a movie until I felt warm hands around my neck.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun?" I said as I looked up at Bella.

"I did."

Bella leaned down to kiss the top of my head and then moved to Jasper, doing the same.

"What are the plans for tonight? Esme was telling me that she and Carlisle are going out for dinner. Are we cooking or going out, too?"

She walked around in front of us as she spoke and crawled into Jasper's lap, her feet dangling in my lap.

"I thought we'd make some spaghetti and garlic bread, a little salad."

"mmm," she licked her lips. "Sounds great."

Carlisle cleared his throat and left the room, saying his goodbyes as he did so. As soon as he was gone from sight, I ran my hand up the inside of Bella's leg. She leaned back in Japer's lap and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

I looked at Jasper, giving him a nod and a grin, and he scooped Bella up in his arms, kissing and nuzzling her all the way to my bedroom. He laid her down on my tiny twin bed and covered her body with his almost immediately. Bella's hands were up and around his torso and I could hear them both gasping for breath as they took each other in, and I realized we all needed this reconnection.

The logistics were total shit, though. There was no way three people could get into a twin bed, even if we did some creative positioning, it probably wasn't exactly stable.

Walking over to where they were, I had an idea. I didn't want to move rooms, there was something sort of naughty and exciting about having them both in the same bed I had slept in growing up. The place where I had my first sexual fantasies and thoughts.

My hands went to Jasper's body first, since he was on top. He looked up at me and saw my grin, then stood. Bella and I helped him undress, then I quickly pulled her dress up and over her head. They went to work on my clothing as I began to undo her bra, licking and kissing her breasts along the way.

I felt Jasper's hands pull my pants and boxers down and I grabbed Bella's panties, carefully removing them. I nipped my way back up her body, stopping to swipe a quick lick between her lips before kissing each hip.

Pressing Bella back onto the bed, Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. As Bella scooted onto the bed the short way, I ran my hand from her throat, between her breasts and then down to her wetness.

"Baby, I need you." Bella looked up at me as I spoke and smiled. "I was thinking Jasper could be on the others side of the bed." Just at the thought, my cock twitched and I reached down to slowly stroke myself. "Can I watch as you suck him, love?"

Her head arched on the bed, looking at Jasper upside down. Her hands reached out to his thighs and she pulled herself closer to him. From this angle, I could see her throat bob as she swallowed and continued to softly touch and rub her thighs. Once she was situated with her head off the edge of the bed, I saw Jasper help guide his hard length into her mouth and he groaned.

Watching him slip in and out of her mouth was going to send me over the edge without any physical provocation. One of Bella's hands came down by her side, obviously trying to reach my hand at her leg. I reached out and laced my fingers with hers and she squeezed. My other hand was dancing around the skin of her abdomen and she lifted her hips and moaned. I took that as a sign she was ready for me, so I pressed my hips forward, sliding along her body.

She squeezed my hand again and I took my cock in my other hand, guiding the tip up and down, from her opening to her clit, several times. She tried to press her hips forward, but I just let out a small laugh and continued my teasing.

I brought our hands up to her breast and pinched her nipple between our fingers, then slid all the way into her. Each of us let out a noise of our own and I felt Bella's muscles constrict around me. I had to keep looking away from her mouth on Jasper, the sight overwhelming my senses. She had one hand running up along his body and I focused on that as it made circles from his nipple down to his hip and back to his ass.

As I flexed my hips to press into her body, my eyes fell back on where they were joined. My other hand left my body and moved to her clit, rubbing slow, lazy circles. I could hear her reacting to my touches and it turned me on even more. Jasper's hands moved to her body as well, each circling a nipple lightly and then pinching and pulling, teasing her. Increasing my effort at her body, I slowed my thrusting movements, wanting to bring her over the edge first. As I backed off and slowed, her legs hooked around my body and pulled me as much as she could from the awkward position she was in.

I groaned at her actions before I decided to tease her even more. "Jasper, do you see Bella trying to get me to fuck her harder? She is a naughty girl tonight. Maybe she needs you to fuck her harder, too."

Bella let go of my hand then, both of her hands weaving around Jasper's thighs and pulling him closer in to her. She seemed consumed by lust in that moment, watching each of us more than we were giving. Jasper gasped at her movements and I knew he had been holding back a little before she took charge. As he grunted, he continued to touch all the parts of her body he could reach.

Her whimpers and moans were getting louder and more frequent and I felt her orgasm start. My fingers pressed into her ever-so-gently more and her body tensed. Jasper's head fell back and I could tell from the expression on his face that he, too, was coming. I watched her throat bob again, this time swallowing what Jasper had given her and couldn't hold back any longer. She was still spasming around me when I moved my other hand to her hip and pushed forward as hard as I could. I realized Jasper must have stepped back when I started to hear her pleasure-filled cries.

"Move your hand and touch yourself," I whispered, begging, needing to consume her.

Letting go of her other hand, I used both of mine now to angle her hips, hitting a spot that made her cry out with each thrust. With a few more deep strokes, I felt my own orgasm begin. My grip on her body tightened and I felt her coming around me as I spilled into her. My head had been down, watching our movements, but as I raised my eyes, I saw Jasper laving attention on her breasts. His hand slid over her body to my hip and he smiled at me. We were joined together, though not in the traditional sense, and it was perfect in that moment.

As our breathing equalized and returned to normal, I bent to kiss Bella and Jasper. There still wasn't enough room on the bed for all of us, and I was getting quite hungry, so I suggested we get dressed and go back downstairs to make dinner.

Bella made the garlic bread and I put the water on to boil for the noodles while Jasper made the salad. I had quietly asked Jasper to take Bella downstairs first so I could put the ring in my pocket, and he had. My pocket felt like it was on fire, every time I shifted I got nervous that Bella would see and notice the bulge in my pants... thinking it was something else. I knew how frisky she was and could only hope she'd be too distracted with dinner.

After the salad was made, Jasper went into the formal dining room and lit some candles. He set out nice plates and brought the salad to the room. Bella had finished the garlic bread and it was in the oven, so she helped me with the sauce as the noodles boiled. We finished everything up and brought it to the other room in serving dishes.

We sat and ate together, laughing and sharing stories of our days. Bella told us a few funny stories about mom trying to take her to all these strange stores to prolong their day. She had just wanted to get back to us, but mom was doing her best to give us the time we needed. I'd need to thank her for that later. Jasper told the embarrassing story about how I was so lost in thought that I almost missed the green light.

Her eyes sparkled as she laughed. "What had you so deep in thought, love?"

I took her hand in mine as I answered, dinner enjoyed and gone. _This is my moment._

"I was thinking about how much I love you. How much I love Jasper. How much I can't wait to start our lives together."

My legs shook as I slid from the chair and got down on one knee. I was thankful for my long fingers, allowing me to open the box with one hand, and turned it to her. I squeezed her hand in mine as I searched the puddle of goo my brain had turned into for the right words.

"Bella, we never knew what was missing from our lives until it stumbled right on in," I tried to hold back the chuckles, but a few escaped. "From that first night, you moved and changed us in ways we couldn't have imagined. We aren't two halves of a whole, we are three equal parts. Three equal partners." I saw Bella's other hand swipe up to her eyes, wiping a tear from each side. "For logistic's sake, Jasper and I talked about it and decided it would be a good idea for you and I to get married. Bella, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

**A/N2: DUN DUN DUN! **

**Thanks to algonquinrt for finding me the beautiful ring Edward and Jasper buy. You can see it on my LJ, which is linked from my FFn profile :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: First, I finally replied to everyone's reviews again. They were very short replies, and for that I apologize – but I really wanted this chapter to stand on its own and speak for itself. That said, on with the show... **

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

"_Bella, we never knew what was missing from our lives until it stumbled right on in," I tried to hold back the chuckles, but a few escaped. "From that first night, you moved and changed us in ways we couldn't have imagined. We aren't two halves of a whole, we are three equal parts. Three equal partners." I saw Bella's other hand swipe up to her eyes, wiping a tear from each side. "For logistic's sake, Jasper and I talked about it and decided it would be a good idea for you and I to get married. Bella, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

**EPOVc**

My palms started to sweat as I waited for her answer. She looked nervous, but I expected that; I was glad we had surprised her. I had worried that all of our sneaking around would be obvious to her. I knew Jasper and I felt the same about taking things to the next step in our lives, both wanting to show her that we were committed.

Bella let go of my hand, and I noticed she was crying harder. Her expression changed, face softening and she was … sad?

"No," she whispered.

Wait.

_What?_

_No?_

I looked at Jasper as my heart sank to my knees. She just said no? We had been so sure of what her response would be. While we hadn't discussed it in-depth with the three of us, we had talked about babies and what life might look like for us together. Had something happened to change all of that? Had she decided that it really wasn't worth the trouble and effort?

Bella stood and walked upstairs.

I couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't think.

I collapsed to the floor and sobs heaved out of me.

The emotions battering my heart kept vacillating – was I more angry or hurt? Sad or frustrated? Confused or angry? I cycled through each of them more than once, wondering where the fuck we went wrong.

Warm hands were on my back, covering me, protecting me. Soothing me.

"It's okay, Edward. It will be okay. I'm just as confused as you are."

Jasper was whispering to me as his hands moved across my back. I have no idea how long we stayed there on the ground together. The next conscious thought that broke into my grief was my mother's voice.

"Boys? Boys, what's wrong?"

She knelt beside us and put a hand on each of us. I looked up at her, my face certainly a snotty mess. In that moment, I needed her more than anything.

She opened her arms and held me, waiting patiently for us to explain. Jasper's soft voice filled the room as he explained my proposal to Bella.

"What? What do you mean _Edward_ proposed?"

My breathing had steadied by then, the aching throb now taking over my brain.

"Edward and I talked about it and we agreed it made the most sense. No one cares if a soccer player is married. He can take her to functions and things. It just seemed like the right thing to do."

"Are you kidding me? I leave for one afternoon and you boys..." she sighed and shook her head. "Edward, when you told me you were going ring shopping, I thought you meant for _both_ of you. Can you imagine how this looked to Bella? What she must be thinking right now?"

_Oh, shit._

As usual, I realized my mom was right. I pulled myself together and we got up off the floor. Jasper and I huddled together on the couch talking to Mom about how to make things right again, while Dad went upstairs to talk to Bella.

**BPOV**

"... Bella, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

As soon as Edward got down on one knee, I knew where he was going. Well, I thought I knew.

I tried to look at Jasper in the periphery of my vision, to see where he was and why he wasn't also down on one knee. Then, Edward said the words I never wanted to hear. After explaining that we were three parts to the whole, he said that he and Jasper decided the two of us should get married.

I was angry.

I was confused.

I was ecstatic.

But mostly, I ached.

I ached with grief over what this meant for Jasper. He would never be a part of us in a legal capacity. He would never introduce me as his wife. For that matter, I'd never get the privilege of saying he was my husband – and that was what I wanted. I didn't want Jasper on the side; I wanted them both.

If we were truly three parts, why had they discussed this so in-depth without me? Why had they made this decision on their own?

Did Jasper not want me as his wife? Was he re-thinking our relationship?

The tears really started to fall then. I let go of Edward's hand and tried to change my expression to one of confusion and sadness, to convey just what I was feeling. I felt bad, I wanted to let the elation take over, but this wasn't how this was supposed to be at all.

"No."

In order to avoid saying something I didn't mean out of anger, I stood and walked away. The entire house was silent except for my footfalls on the stairs as I walked to the guest bedroom. I laid down and curled up with a pillow. I let go and let myself cry, all the previous questions still brewing in my brain.

It was time for me to think about what _I _wanted, and what _I_ needed.

Was Edward right? Maybe I was being stupid to not think about the practicalities of the future.

That thought only made me cry harder. Even if Edward _was_ right, I vehemently did not want to declare my love for either of them on paper, if I couldn't declare my love for _both_ of them.

My sobbing slowed to a quiet level of constant tears and there was a soft knock on the door. I sat up quickly, wondering if I was even ready to talk to either of the boys about what had happened. The door opened slightly before I had a chance to decide and I was surprised to see Carlisle's blonde hair poke in. His blue eyes were soft but pained as they met mine.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded, unable to speak. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge. His hands were folded in his lap and his head bowed, I almost wondered if he was praying. Without looking up at me, he began to speak.

"You know, when Edward was a boy, Esme and I used to talk about what he would be like when he grew up. I was always the practical one, hoping he'd be a doctor, or a lawyer. Esme?" He shook his head slightly. "Esme would talk about the beautiful woman he was sure to marry, have babies and grow old with. As the years went by, the dreams got muddled. I still hoped he would become a doctor or a lawyer, to find some stability in his life beyond family money. I wanted him to work hard and be proud. Esme's vision changed and morphed. She stopped thinking he might find a beautiful woman to marry. Once it became clear he and Jasper were in love, the truth is, we stopped talking about either of their futures. We didn't know what was going to happen with either Edward or Jasper, who we considered a son for so many years, and well, still do I guess."

Carlisle turned his body to me and then looked up at my certain-to-be swollen and red-rimmed eyes.

"You're probably thinking the point of this is to guilt you; that our boys _did_ find their beautiful woman. It's not, although that is true, and I can feel the happiness radiating off the three of you, and even Esme. The point is, I realized something very important today, even before we came back home to find this mess the boys made. All these years we spent trying to figure out these tiny, fine details about their lives, we missed the whole damn point. So did they, tonight. Do you know what my greatest wish is for them now, Bella? Even before I realized that the three of you really are meant to be together, because frankly, any woman that can put up with both of those boys has my utmost respect. My greatest wish for them is happiness. In whatever form it takes, I want them to both be happy. In their own quest for that, they completely muddled up the goal with the minor details."

I started to cry harder. I second guessed everything in that moment. I wondered if this was what being an adult was; making the tough choices for the 'greater good', whatever the fuck that meant.

Carlisle's hand covered mine on my lap and gave me a light squeeze. "I have my own suspicions, now that Esme opened my eyes about things, but do you want to tell me why you said no?"

A heaving sob left my chest and I took a few deep breaths, trying to still the last of my tears.

"I love them both, more than I ever thought I could even love one person. They are my existence. I look at them and I see my future, for the first time. I could never, _would_ never commit myself to just one of them. Does..." my breath hitched again and the tears slipped out against my will. "Does Edward asking mean..." I pulled my hand from Carlisle's and covered my face with both of them. I couldn't look at him while I asked, fearful of the answer. "Does Edward asking mean that Jasper doesn't love me as much?" I was sure the words were muffled, but I knew he would hear enough to get my basic point.

"Oh, Bella."

Carlisle moved and pulled me into his arms. He rubbed my back and let me cry, whispering soothing words to me. When I was all cried out and my breathing had evened out, he spoke softly.

"How about we go find the boys and talk? Esme should have given them both the lecture they need by now, and you sound like you have some questions you need answers to."

I nodded and let him help me off the bed. He had one arm around my shoulder as we walked down the stairs together. I was surprised to see Edward and Jasper curled up on the couch, Esme in the chair next to them. They had all three obviously been crying and my heart broke. _What a selfish, selfish choice I made to turn and run instead of talking to my loves._

I crumpled to the floor at their feet and leaned my forehead to rest against one of each of their legs.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Jasper moved to the floor in front of me, Edward behind me. I climbed into Jasper's lap and felt Edward press against me from behind, a tangle of arms and heads.

"Why?" I asked. There were too many possible endings to that sentence, but I needed to know everything.

I pulled back and looked into Jasper's face. I could see him searching for which question to answer first, and I sucked in a deep breath, willing my strength to return.

"Do you not love me?"

The truth was what I needed most, even if it hurt. Even if his answer was affirmative, that he didn't love me as much, or even anymore, I just needed to know the most basic truth in that moment.

Jasper's eyebrows fell on his face, his mouth was set in a frown.

"Of course I love you. How can you even ask that?" The pain was evident in his voice as he spoke.

"I don't understand. If we're three parts, why would you do that? Why would you allow the imbalance and think it was better for Edward to ask me to marry him? I love Edward, but I love you, too. If you love me, love me equally as you say, why?"

The tears were trickling from both of our eyes and I saw his gaze flicker up momentarily.

"We thought it would... we thought that it made... _fuck._"

I wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck, the relief washing over me and carrying my heart back to its spot in my chest. _One question down, only about nine hundred to go._

"It made sense," Edward's soft voice carried over my shoulder.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"Baby, what sort of romantics would we be if we talked to you about proposing before we actually did it?"

Jasper's hand came up under my chin and tilted my face until I was looking at him; he had a soft smile and his eyes were full of love. He was right, though. He was so right.

Except for one thing.

"But we aren't like a normal couple. Everything we do isn't just between two of us. Everything we decide has to be agreed upon three times."

I shifted my body so that my back was flush against the couch, one of them on either side of me. I took each of their hands into mine and kissed them.

"Why did it make sense, explain that to me please." I looked back and forth between them as I spoke, not sure who was going to answer me.

"Well, if I'm going to be a doctor, we just thought it would make sense for me to have a wife to take to functions," Edward trailed off and shrugged at the end.

"But baby, doesn't Jasper need someone to take to things, too?"

"Well, honestly, it might just be better if I look single," Jasper laughed.

"Okay, but Jasper... how can you be okay with Edward and I getting married, and out as a married couple without you?" My voice hitched again with tears. "Wouldn't that be upsetting to you?"

"Of course it would. We thought you would want a big, beautiful wedding, Bella. The wedding you deserve. The wedding that we can't give you as long as it is two of us and one of you." Jasper bit his lip as he answered me and I saw he was holding back tears again. "What will you tell Charlie? What will you tell your boss? What about when we have babies, and none of us are legally connected?"

I shook my head and looked at the floor. My knees came up and I rested my forehead on them.

"You two think you know what I want. Do you think a big, beautiful wedding is what I would choose, over _you_?" I looked right at Jasper as I said the words, then turned my head to face Edward. "Or _you_? Do either of you really think I am so shallow that I want a puffy dress and easy explanations over something meaningful between the three of us? There are ways to tie ourselves together legally, Jasper. I don't know what I'll tell my boss, and frankly, it's no one's business but ours what we do." I ached at the baby question, not ready to even go there with them yet. My life seemed to be on fast forward at the moment, having gone from single to … this, in the span of less than a year.

"The truth is, I don't think I'll ever tell Charlie. I don't know how I'm going to keep it from him if we live nearby, but he's pretty hands-off. I suspect we'll simply operate on a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy. He's never been one to butt into my life. I don't know how that will change when," I gulped audibly, "there might be children involved, but we'll simply cross that bridge when we get to it. Don't you boys think we're moving a little too fast? It's only been six months, and some of those were spent apart."

"I said the same thing to Jasper," Edward laughed. "But you know what that cliché bastard said to me?" His hand came up to stroke my cheek. "When you know, you know." He smiled softly at me as he spoke. "He's right. We know. It's okay if you don't."

_Did I know?_

"I love that I've turned into the practical one, and you two are the mushy love-buckets." I laughed for the first time in hours. "I love you both more than I can express, and I can't imagine my life without you. Am I ready to commit to you both forever? Maybe. Probably."

"Can you imagine, Edward? Someday we get to tell our daughter about the time we asked her beautiful mother to get married and she said 'maybe'," Jasper spoke with a teasing tone and we all laughed then.

My heart fluttered as Jasper's words sunk in. _Someday. Our daughter._ They had really thought about this, taken everything into consideration. I didn't want to rush, knowing we would have forever together, so I let it soak in. I knew my answer would be clear to me, but like all major decisions in my life to this point, I needed to let it simmer. I needed time to sort through it, think about the practicalities and then listen to my heart, meshing it with my brain. There was no denying that the idea of being tied to them forever had been on my mind even more than usual lately.

I looked up and realized Esme and Carlisle had left the room, giving us privacy. I smiled and leaned to kiss Edward. It was a soft, slow, lovely kiss. A reconnection. An affirmation. I broke away still smiling and turned to Jasper. I rested my hand on his cheek as I repeated the soft, slow kiss with him. When I pulled back, I scooted back as far as I could and made hand motions for them to kiss. Edward's head was closest to me and I couldn't resist bringing my hand up to scratch his scalp as he turned and pressed his lips to Jasper's. They parted and came together several times, just as we each had, and I sighed watching them.

_Yep, never gets less hot._

They pulled away from each other and we were all grinning like love-sick fools.

"I love you both. I wish we were back home so I could show you just how much. I can't wait to be back in our big bed again."

We were all huddled together on the floor when Esme came back into the room, laughing.

"I see you all got things cleared up, then."

The three of us shot up and giggled. It felt good to stand and stretch after being so locked down, muscles tight, for the last however long it had been. I went to Esme first and hugged her gently. She squeezed me, tightening our embrace. "Thank you," I whispered. She looked me in the eyes and smiled. "I love you, Bella. I love you like my own already. I knew it would be okay, I just wasn't sure these two would be able to explain themselves so quickly. If I had known, I would have stopped them, but sometimes its better to make these mistakes and work it out." She pulled me into her embrace again and I let out a sigh of relief.

Once she let go, I turned to Carlisle. His words from earlier spoke to my heart and my head, and the longer the boys and I talked, the more I _knew_. I hugged him tightly and whispered a thank you to him, as well. He pulled back and smiled, giving my hands a quick squeeze before letting me go.

"We're off to bed. You guys have lunch with Charlie tomorrow, right?" I could hear the nervousness in Esme's voice as she spoke.

"Yep. Lunch with Charlie," I confirmed.

"Why don't you invite him over for dinner? You and I could cook, it would be fun."

It was sweet of Esme to think of involving Charlie. "I'll certainly extend the invitation, Mom." She pressed a kiss to my forehead before walking hand-in-hand up the stairs with Carlisle.

Deciding it was too late to go anywhere, but too soon after our drama to separate for the night, we agreed to make popcorn and watch a movie. When our snacks were ready, we went to the theater and snuggled together as close as we could. There wasn't a moment that I wasn't touching them both in some way the entire time, and both of them were the same.

After the movie was over and we were forced to part, the mood shifted to sadness. It was only four more days and we'd be back to our apartment, but it felt like it was going to be the longest four days ever. We each kissed each other again and repeated our love, Edward and Jasper tucking me into the guest bed. The left holding hands and I ached at their absence. The night had taken its toll on me though, and I fell asleep quickly, one final thought on a repeat loop through my brain.

Things would be okay.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So much to say this update. First, if you didn't know already, I have put my other three stories on temporary hold in order to update faster. For those of you that read only TTH, this is great news. Updates will come regularly on Wednesdays, with possible bonus updates throughout the week, depending on my schedule and my beta's schedule. Of course I would be remiss if I didn't thank Siouxchef, mah beta hoor.**

**Also, I owe about a million thanks to my Kimpernoodle for pointing out some errors. Where would I be without you, Noodle?**

**I am honored to be a Guest Judge in two upcoming contests – Love Through Lemons & Tattward and Inkella. All of the deets can be found on my profile. **

**Do you twitter? If you want to know what I'm working on, follow me – mskathyff. If you want to be subjected to my sometimes obnoxious rants and ramblings, you can follow my personal account, too – mskathy. Don't be intimidated by having to request to follow my personal account; that was done to keep out some real life crazies. I approve everyone, except said Real Life Crazies (tm).**

**Lastly, The Trip Home was nominated for a Bellie. I can't express how much it means to me that you guys nominated this story - thank you.**

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

_After the movie was over and we were forced to part, the mood shifted to sadness. It was only four more days and we'd be back to our apartment, but it felt like it was going to be the longest four days ever. We each kissed each other again and repeated our love, Edward and Jasper tucking me into the guest bed. The left holding hands and I ached at their absence. The night had taken its toll on me though, and I fell asleep quickly, one final thought on a repeat loop through my brain._

_Things would be okay._

**BPOV**

I woke up and made my way down the stairs, still in my pajamas. I covered my mouth as I yawned, walking into the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle were embracing in the far corner and I looked down, blushing.

"Sorry, I'll just-"

"Please. If you're going to be part of the family, you just have to accept that we actually still love each other after all these years," Carlisle said with a chuckle. He gave Esme a soft kiss and moved to the coffee pot. Turning to me, he asked, "Coffee?"

Sitting at the table, I nodded and smiled. He asked how I took my coffee and then brought it to me. I quietly thanked him and he and Esme sat at the table with me. We each took a section of the paper and sat together, enjoying the early-morning silence.

Edward woke up next and leaned down to kiss my neck and wish me a good morning. He gave Esme a peck on the cheek and ruffled Carlisle's always-perfect blonde hair. He was lighter and happier than I had seen him in days and I was thankful. Inside, I was a bundle of nerves and worry; I didn't plan to tell Charlie about the three of us and the thought that I might spend the next several years lying to my father made me sad.

After pouring himself a bowl of cereal, Edward sat at the table next to me. His left hand rested on my knee as his right brought spoonfuls of his breakfast up to his perfect lips. I hid my hot face behind the paper then, my thoughts wandering to his mouth and tongue. It hadn't been very long since the moment in his bedroom, but my body desperately needed his again. And again. And again.

Watching him out of the corner of my eye, I saw his tongue flick out of his mouth to catch a drop of milk that escaped his lips and that was my undoing. I hastily put my newspaper section down and darted up the stairs, muttering a few quick departing words to let them know I was going to take a shower. I was in the guest room gathering my clothes and supplies when Edward knocked softly, then opened the door.

His expression was one of concern as he sat on the bed and looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asked, softly touching his fingertips to my arm.

"Yeah, Edward, I'm fine. Really. I just," I let out a sigh, then sat beside him. Our legs were touching and the heat crept across my lap. I looked up into his eyes as I spoke again, "I'm just missing you. I miss you. Jasper, too. I don't know what's gotten into me today, I just ache for you."

The embarrassment hit me as he smiled and I buried my face in my hands, groaning. Warm hands laid on top of mine, lacing between my fingers. He didn't try to pry my hands away from my face, he just rested them there, comforting me. Edward's lips pressed to the back of my head and I felt his hot breath on my scalp. I shivered, the closeness of his body to mine doing nothing to quiet my need.

Shifting to hug my knees and rein in my raging hormones, I exhaled loudly. The connection between our bodies had been broken slightly, Edward's hands moving from mine when I moved. Seconds later, his hand was on my back, slowly moving up and down. I both wanted him to dip his hand below my shirt, and prayed he wouldn't.

"Can I take a shower with you?" Edward asked, softly.

"Are you serious?" I muttered into my legs, not moving from my position.

"Of course," he whispered.

He placed a gentle kiss at the base of my spine, which had become exposed between my pajama top and bottom. His fingers went to my hair and began massaging my scalp. I let my arms fall limp at my sides and enjoyed the attention. Humming softly in appreciation, I turned to look at him, resting my cheek on my knees. Edward was looking back at me in expectation and I realized he was waiting for me to answer him.

"Wherever I am, you are always welcome, my love."

I smiled at him, hoping he knew that I meant more than in just that moment. We gathered our things and went into the adjoining bathroom. I turned the water on and we stepped under the spray holding hands. It wasn't as big as the shower at our apartment, but it would just have to do. I reached for the tiny travel bottle of shampoo I had set on the shelf and Edward's hand met mine.

"Let me take care of you."

As with the conversation earlier, I hoped he meant more than in just that moment and I nodded my agreement. Turning around to let him shampoo my hair, I closed my eyes and attempted to relax. His long fingers tangled into my mousey brown hair and worked their usual magic. The soap bubbles fluffed more and more, my hair growing like a Chia Pet. The scent swirled around us, then dissipated as Edward washed the bubbles away. I kept my eyes closed and my head tilted back as I felt his fingers tug through my hair, no doubt spreading the conditioner. The pads of his fingers moved over my scalp again and I sighed. The shower was one of my favorite places with the boys.

Several minutes later, the warm water joined his fingers as he rinsed away the conditioner. Each trace of water down my body felt like a thousand fingers, touching and caressing me. Once my hair was rinsed to his satisfaction, I felt his left hand circle my waist, pulling me back against his body gently. I felt him lean back as well, and he whispered softly in my ear between kisses.

"I've got you. Let go. Relax."

Letting my body rest against his, I focused on the water and what he was doing to my body. He brought one hand down to my center and the other teased my nipple. His movements were soft and tender, but practiced and confident. Edward's lips never left my neck, and he was whispering soft words of love in my ear as I came apart quietly in his arms. His hands continued to touch and worship me as I came to my senses.

Putting all of my weight on my own two feet again, I turned to kiss him in thanks. I knew we had limited warm water left, so I took the moment to care for him in the same ways he had done for me, minus the orgasm, unfortunately. Don't get me wrong, I tried, but he gently moved my hand and told me these moments were about pleasing me. A devilish smirk crossed his face after he spoke, and he added that I was certainly welcome to _give him a hand_ later. The tingles returned in full force and I wondered if I would ever be sated with my two men.

Cupping his face in my hands, we kissed under the water spray until it turned cold and we had no choice but to get out. We dried off and got dressed, returning to the main area downstairs. Jasper was sitting up on the couch reading a book and we each sat beside him. I rested my head on his shoulder and Edward put an around him, fingers touching my head again. Noticing how tense he was, I rested a hand on Jasper's leg.

"You okay, J?"

He sighed, and my chest constricted. When he looked at me, I could see his eyes were cloudy with emotion.

"Just feeling a little lonely, B. I guess I miss home; the closeness and privacy we take for granted there. I could hear the water running the entire time you were in the shower and all I could think about was how I wasn't in there with you both."

_Fuck._

"Don't look like that, baby. I know three people wouldn't have fit in there," he laughed a little. "That doesn't mean I didn't want to be there, though. You don't need to feel bad, I'm just being honest."

I leaned my body into his and kissed his lips, resting my forehead against his for a moment.

"I think we're all suffering from the same thing today. It's just a few more days and we'll be back in Chicago. I'm pretty sure we can find some alone time later tonight. I know I have plans for Edward, I was hoping you'd come, too."

I knew the double entendre would not be lost on him, and his face softened into a smile. Jasper turned away from me, to face Edward, and I could hear them kiss for a moment before we all three settled into each other's arms as best we could while sitting side-by-side.

Carlisle came into the room a few minutes later and paused, looking at us. His eyebrows furrowed, then moved back to their normal spots. He stood still, eyeing us curiously for another quick moment before turning around and leaving the room without a word. The three of us laughed at his odd behavior, but he returned, camera in hand, with a wide grin.

None of the three of us moved to adjust ourselves – Edward kept his arm around Jasper, my head had returned to his shoulder. Carlisle was consciously choosing to record us in this clearly intimate moment between the three of us. The flash blinded us and we dissolved into laughter again. Another flash came, and with it, more laughs.

A little later, Jasper was showered and ready to go. I had told Charlie that I was bringing two friends to lunch with me, and he was okay with it. When I asked him if he wanted me to show up early to fix lunch, he said he had it all taken care of. I was nervous; Charlie wasn't one for cooking, but he could order takeout or pizza, so perhaps all would not be lost.

We bid goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, giving each other our typical hugs, kisses, and words of love at the door. Edward drove us with me navigating the way and I immediately noticed a strange car in the driveway. I wondered if Charlie had forgotten to mention purchasing a new car, but quickly shook that idea off. He was nothing if not practical, and he wouldn't have need for a second car.

Not bothering to knock, I opened the door to the home I grew up in and nearly fell over at the sight in front of me: my dad and Sue were kissing in the kitchen. It had slipped my mind that they had been dating at Christmas when I was home to visit, but I smiled. Charlie was happy, and that made my own heart swell with happiness. I made my way to where they were standing, looking like two teenagers caught by their parents necking in the back seat of the car. I hugged Sue first, then Charlie.

"It's good to see you guys. Something smells yummy," I winked at Sue as I spoke. "Dad, Sue, this is Edward and Jasper."

Both boys stepped forward and shook their hands casually.

"I'm starving. Let's eat!"

I was hoping to avoid any awkward questions Sue and Charlie might have, and it mostly worked. We sat at the table and talked while we ate. Charlie asked how school was going, then made small talk with the boys. Jasper was sitting next to me and now-and-then his hand would flit over my kneecap under the table. I was wearing a skirt and his fingertips across my bare skin were torture. I squeezed his thigh in retribution at one point, the pads of my fingers brushing across his erection on the way back to my own lap. He covered his moan with a cough, then took a sip of water as I bit my lip to keep my giggle in.

It wasn't until the end of lunch, when Sue got up to take the plates to the kitchen, that I noticed a thin gold band on the ring finger of her left hand. My eyes widened and I turned to Charlie, mouth hanging open. I had the decency to wait until Sue was out of earshot before I started in on him.

"Dad? Is that a," I paused. I wanted to chose my words very carefully here, knowing how Charlie ached over the loss of my mother. "Are you? Did you?"

My dad smiled wide and proudly, his eyes dancing with an ease I wasn't sure I had ever seen in them, not even when my mom had been around. He nodded and I couldn't contain myself. Jumping out of my seat, I squealed and hugged him around the neck before running into the kitchen to hug Sue again. She and I came back to the table, where they both gave us the details of the proposal (simple, in true Charlie fashion) and the upcoming nuptials. They were planning to get married at Christmastime, ensuring that I could be home for the ceremony, Sue made sure to mention. I was touched by this, that they wanted to include me.

"I'm sure we'll all be home again for Christmas. Would it be okay if I brought Edward and Jasper with me?"

My question was met with exchanged glances between Sue and Charlie, before Charlie spoke up and said it would be fine. I didn't need to explain to my father and step-mother why I wanted to bring two friends to their wedding, did I? My panic was quickly squashed when Sue got up from the table to get brownies for us. I lost myself in the realization that Edward, Jasper and I had effectively functioned as a unit for more than six months. By the time we came back for Christmas, it would be a year. _Our anniversary._

I was brought out of my thoughts by Sue offering me what looked like a delicious brownie. I took one, then remembered I was supposed to ask Charlie to dinner.

"Dad, Esme wants you to come for dinner tomorrow. I'm sure the invitation is extended to your future blushing bride," I smiled at Sue as I spoke. "Can you come?"

I took a bite of the brownie as they conferred with each other. It was so sweet to see them and the ache for my loves came to the forefront again. I wanted to touch Edward and Jasper the same way. To steal a kiss when the need struck. I tamped down my pouty feelings about having to hide what we were with the internal reminder that Charlie would likely not react well. He seemed to be doing okay with both boys at the house, and obviously knew they were going to be in my life long enough to come to their wedding in a few months, so I decided that it was better this way. Baby steps, I reminded myself. If there was ever a chance of him accepting us, we'd need to move slowly.

The lovebirds finally agreed they could make it to dinner, and the three of us got up from the table almost at the same moment. I smiled, knowing we all wanted to get back to the small sanctuary that was Carlisle and Esme's house. Even though we obviously weren't as open there as we were at home, it was a great deal better than complete denial.

I hugged Sue and Charlie goodbye and the boys all shook hands, giving Sue quick hugs. We all got back into the Volvo, this time with Jasper sitting in the front seat. As we drove away, I felt the tension escape my body and breathed a sigh of relief. I was surprised when I looked at both boys and they seemed upset about something.

"What's wrong?"

I was almost afraid to ask. Lunch seemed to go so well, I had no idea what could have been bothering them so much.

"Let's talk about it when we get home, sweetheart," Edward said.

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms, pouting. The drive was quick, thankfully. Esme and Carlisle weren't home, so Edward suggested we go into the backyard and lay in the hammock. He explained it was built for two people, but clarified that the three of us should be fine. I climbed in sideways and each of the boys took their spot beside me once I had repositioned myself to laying. We automatically reached out and took each other's hands, as we almost always did in this position.

"Well?" I lifted up each of their hands in question as I spoke.

"Charlie saw," Jasper said in a soft, low voice.

"Well, he does have eyes, so I expect him to see things. Do you want to clarify what he saw?"

Edward chuckled, sending the hammock moving. I squeezed his hand and held in my own giggle.

"He saw my hand on your knee. Thank God, I don't think he saw _your_ hand," Jasper said.

"How do you know he saw?" I asked.

"Well, when you went into the kitchen to congratulate Sue, he confronted me," Jasper explained. "He said he was going to assume we were dating, and then gave me a brief, but very forceful, warning about hurting his daughter. I didn't even really have time to say anything back before you showed up again. I don't know if he's going to bring it up at dinner tomorrow or not."

I let the thoughts roll around in my brain, pondering exactly what this meant. So Charlie knew I was dating Jasper, and seemed okay with it. Sure, he only had half the truth, but this might work to my advantage. I said as much to the boys, and we laid quietly as the sun dipped in the sky. Some time later, Esme came out to check on us, explaining that she could see us from the kitchen window.

Dinner was ready, so we carefully extricated ourselves from the hammock and made our way inside. Dinner around the Cullen table was a fun time. We all teased each other and talked about current events. There was a sense of ease and peace in this house that I was finally able to admit I never felt in my own. I could easily see why Jasper had been drawn there as a child.

After we ate, we settled into the media room and watched a movie together, Esme and Carlisle in the front row and the three of us in the back. I smiled when I saw them holding hands and stealing kisses and whispers in front of us. We were doing our own share of discreet touching and whispering, and Edward's words from the shower came back to me. Of course I would never have done something like that in front of his parents, but it was fun to get them both worked up a little.

When the movie was over, Carlisle and Esme excused themselves to bed and I teased the boys again, making them think I wanted to go to sleep as well. True to their nature, they were both kind and walked me upstairs. Smiling to myself, I put the plan in motion once we were all in the guest bedroom. I locked the door and turned to look at both of them, surprised expressions on their faces.

"Sit down, boys. I'll be right back."

Walking away to the bathroom, I shot them my sexiest smile.

**EPOV**

"Sit down, boys. I'll be right back."

Bella turned and gave Jasper and I a fucking hot little smile as she walked to the bathroom. I looked at him and he just shrugged, but had a matching wide grin on his face. I leaned and kissed him, the desire for contact having grown exponentially since my shower that morning with Bella. Jasper's lips were soft and warm, wrapping around my own. A throat cleared from in front of us and I realized Bella was back. And mostly naked. Bella was standing in front of us in the sexiest lingerie I had ever seen her in.

"Close your mouths, boys," she said with a smirk. "Edward, I want to see you take off Jasper's clothes, like that first night."

My cock twitched at the reminder of our first night together, and then again at the thought of undressing Jasper. I turned to Jasper and lifted his shirt from his body carefully, tossing it in the general direction of our suitcase. I stood and lifted his hand, my silent request for him to stand as well. Once he had done so, I unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, letting them fall to the ground. Grazing my hand over his growing erection, I slid his boxer briefs down, hands touching the outside of his legs the entire way, and licked my lips at the sight of him.

I knew Bella had plans for us, so I stood back up and removed my own clothes a little more quickly. To say I was eager would have been an understatement. Once I was finished, I turned back to see her standing and raking her eyes over both of our nude bodies. Her smile was wide and warm, genuine and just pure fucking "Bella".

She moved between us and sat on the bed, patting a spot on each side of her. Jasper sat on the opposite side as I did, and she turned to kiss him first. Watching them, hearing them, smelling each of them... it was enough to drive me insane. Bella's kisses slowed and Jasper whimpered. I tried to reach a hand across to touch him, but Bella swatted me away. Turning to me, she brought her lips to mine, her taste mingled with Jasper's. When she moaned softly, I looked down to see Jasper's hands on her silk-covered breasts and that was my first clue that I could touch her.

Bringing my hands to her legs, I slid the material up slightly so that I had more surface area to touch. I felt her muscles tense beneath my hands and smiled against her lips.

"Okay boys, lay back," she said, breaking our kiss.

She stood and reached into our carry-on bag from the flight, but once Jasper and I laid back on the bed, she was out of view. The moment we were flat, Bella sat between us again. Jasper and I were looking at each other as she shifted on the bed, doing something with her hands in front of her body. When her hand wrapped around me, I could feel the slickness of lube. She ran her hand up and down my length, squeezing and twisting as she went. Jasper's moan surprised me and I closed my eyes, relaxing to enjoy the moment.

Bella moved her hand from my skin and I let my eye open a sliver. I could see her doing something in front of her body again, then felt and saw a whisper soft tissue lay on my abdomen. I held in a little chuckle at her practical nature. All laughter was gone when her delicious fingers wrapped tightly around me again, drawing me closer to my climax. Jasper was muttering and moaning and I felt Bella's weight shift again on the bed. I turned to look at him again and recognized the expression on his face.

As Bella wrapped the tissue lightly over the top of him, he let out one last groan and bucked his hips up into her hand. Watching her bring him to his orgasm was so fucking hot, and pushed me that much closer to mine. I held off, wanting to watch them finish their movements together. When Jasper seemed to slow and then stop moving, Bella brought both hands to my body, lacing her fingers together. Embarrassingly few strokes later, I was groaning and whispering my love for both of them as I came.

I lay panting, eyes closed and thoughts off in the clouds. The bed moved and I felt warmth closer to me, then was hit with Bella's scent. I could hear lips against skin, soft sounds of love and worship, and then Bella's voice.

"This was about you two, not me," she protested softly.

"Well, guess what, baby? I'm making it about you too, now. I didn't get any time with you earlier and I miss you."

Jasper's insistence must've won her over and I was finally able to open my eyes and take in the sight of them together. Bella's hair was spread across the bed, the purple of her lingerie contrasting with her skin beautifully. Jasper had one of the cups of her nightie to the side and was licking and sucking her left nipple. He winked at me and I took that as my cue to join them. Shifting my weight to my side, I brought my hand down to her center and into her panties.

"Bella, you are so fucking wet. Did you like watching Jasper and I come in your hands?"

I nipped playfully at her nipple over the material as I teased her. Jasper's hand joined mine and I shifted to pull her underwear down all the way, then brought my fingers to her entrance. I could see Jasper's at the top of her wetness, rubbing slow circles over her clit. As I moved two fingertips between her lips, she moaned and shifted her body toward my fingers, eager and ready. Moving them down to push inside her, I kissed her neck and whispered in her ear that I loved her. Once my fingers were buried as far inside her as they could be, I began to stroke them in and out, attempting to match Jasper's slow pace.

The three of us seemed to be held in the moment endlessly. Hearing Bella moan and whimper was one of my favorite sounds in the world, right along with hearing Jasper.

"Faster," she whispered. "Please."

We complied, bringing her to the brink and pushing her over into her orgasm. Her body strained and tightened. As she came, she held her breath and arched her back, pressing her breast further into Jasper's mouth. Her muscles tightened and released around me, the moment striking me as one of the most beautiful in our time together thus far. Of course, I quickly realized I had that feeling every time we were together. Every time I heard her speak. Every time I kissed her, quick and chaste or long and passion-filled. Every time I saw her sitting on the couch, reading a book, eyebrows furrowed. For that matter, my love for Jasper only grew exponentially every day, as well. I was one lucky man.

Bella caught her breath and moved on the bed. She turned her body the proper direction to lay down, then asked Jasper and I to curl up with her. The bed was small, and I feared the entire time that I would fall off, but she was worth it. He was worth it.

Our arms were crossed over her body and I felt Jasper's fingertips brushing across my skin. Once the soft snore started to come from Bella, I tapped his arm and we slid off the bed. We each grabbed our boxers and slipped them back on. I took his hand and we walked to my childhood bedroom, content and happy.

"You stay here," I said. "Let me take the couch tonight. It's only fair."

I brought my hand to Jasper's face and stroked his cheek softly, hoping he wouldn't put up much of a fight. He yawned, then moved to kiss me, arms wrapping lazily around my waist.

"You sure?"

Nodding, I pushed him back to the bed and tucked him in with one last kiss. After I closed the door, I rested my forehead against it for a moment, thinking about the day ahead of us. Charlie essentially knew Bella and Jasper were involved, but had no idea about me. I would certainly be the odd man out at dinner the next night, and I just had to take the lump and move on. Telling him seemed like a non-option at that point, since our secret was half out, Jasper and Bella wouldn't likely go back to pretending to just be friends. It was a lot to think about, a lot to weigh, and I wasn't sure I would get any sleep at all that night.

Walking down the stairs to the couch, I let out a loud sigh. Would I be okay for one night, doing essentially what I had asked Jasper to do for the rest of our lives? I suddenly understood the sacrifice he was ready to make: to pretend, at least in public, that he was simply a friend to our husband and wife status. The dull ache consumed my chest as I flopped down and curled up in the blanket saturated with his scent.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to Daylen for letting me alter and use the Charlie line (trust me, you'll know it when you read it below).**

**I will be attempting to post teasers for the upcoming chapter on Mondays & Fridays to the thread at Twilighted. Come join us, if you can. Links in my profile.  
**

**You're getting this chapter early, thanks to Comic Con and my fucktabulous beta, Siouxchef. Shout outs to all of my friends, the mysterious ever-changing members of The Usual Suspects, who get me through each week without giving me the heave ho from my insanity. **

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

_Walking down the stairs to the couch, I let out a loud sigh. Would I be okay for one night, doing essentially what I had asked Jasper to do for the rest of our lives? I suddenly understood the sacrifice he was ready to make: to pretend, at least in public, that he was simply a friend to our husband and wife status. The dull ache consumed my chest as I flopped down and curled up in the blanket saturated with his scent. _

**EPOV**

I woke up in a sweat. I'd had dreams before about what the future with Jasper and Bella would be like, but this was no happy, fluffy, child-filled dream. This was a nightmare of epic proportions.

The first thing I remembered from the nightmare was standing up as the Best Man in a wedding. Not just any wedding, though - Bella and Jasper's wedding. I watched as our families surrounded them, Bella almost glowing in her beautiful ivory dress. Jasper had on a crisp tuxedo and looked so handsome, I ached. As I watched Bella walk to Jasper, her arm linked with Charlie's, I realized that something was terribly wrong.

It struck me then, and the ache moved from my groin to my chest. Not only did I want both Jasper and I to commit to Bella, but I wanted to declare and commit myself to Jasper, as well. I tried to scream out, to let them know that it was all wrong, but nothing came out of my open lips. I was forced to hear them exchange their vows, watch them kiss as husband and wife, take their first dance together, and then, the final stake in my heart was watching them leave the ceremony site hand-in-hand. Without me.

After all, no bride and groom take a friend on their honeymoon, right?

Gasping for air, I sat up. Sweat poured from my body, clothes clinging to me. My breath came in short pants, the need to control it secondary to my need to shake the dream from my head. _That would never happen._ I tried to tell myself, repeatedly, that there was nothing to worry about, but the truth was, there just might have been.

I had no idea how we would each bond to one another, but after that night, I knew Bella was right; despite what the law said, despite the obstacles we'd face, we would simply have to find a way to bind ourselves together. If not legally, then spiritually. We could take steps to ensure Bella's financial future as well, and that of any children we might have, whether they were mine or Jasper's.

Finally, a moment of peace flittered across my brain at that thought. We could do it. It would be harder, we would have to make more of an effort, but we could do it. Comforted, I laid back down and crossed my ankles, doing the same with my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, focusing on the happier thoughts of the future.

Minutes, maybe hours later, I was woken up with a tickle at my nose. I tried scrunching the skin there first, thinking it was perhaps a stray feather or piece of dust. Then I noticed the weight on my body, hands on my chest, soft, warm breath against my cheek. The tickle ran up and down the length of my nose again and a smile spread across my face.

"Good morning."

I opened my eyes and tilted to meet Jasper's waiting lips. We kissed, a soft and slow kiss that we knew could not turn into anything else. Jasper's body rested on mine, the weight of him exactly what I needed in that moment. My fingertips slid across his back and traced the muscles of his upper back and shoulders.

As our lips disconnected, Jasper moved down my neck and shoulder, trailing kisses the entire way. When he set his head against my body, he let out a soft breath and we spoke quietly about Charlie and what was going to happen at dinner that night. We talked about our flight in a few days, and how glad the three of us would be to finally have our space and privacy again. I felt Jasper grow hard against me as we spoke of being alone, and I chuckled, knowing my own reaction was only held at bay by thinking of the serious discussions we were facing about our future.

We heard footsteps coming down, but made no motions to move. Bella looked down at us, a broad and bright smile gracing her beautiful features. Surprising us both, she climbed on top of Jasper's back, without a word spoken. At first, I was breathing okay, but then it got to be a bit much and I started to laugh, which only exacerbated the problem. Thankfully, Bella slid off us, rather than be tossed off from my laughter, and then Jasper followed. We all sat up on the couch, much like we had the day before.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled to Jasper, not ready to speak yet.

"Remember when we were kids? What was the best part of summer?"

I thought for a moment. So many of my best childhood memories were wrapped up in the warmth of summer and Jasper. I hummed again, closing my eyes. The mental image of our treehouse made me smile, and then the summer memories flooded my brain: popsicles, comic books (before we knew to call them _graphic novels_), movies at the theater, sleepovers, camping out back and making s'mores, swimming wherever and whenever we could. Music - we would play music the entire time we were together, exchanging longing glances that became something more as we grew up. My mouth turned into a smile at the memories replaying and I couldn't pick just one. Opening my eyes, I turned to look at him, then spoke with a half-smirk on my face.

"Jasper, the best part of summer was you."

"Well, shit," Jasper said, looking down at his knees and blushing. "I meant camping." He looked up at me then, his eyes willing me to remember. "Remember when we used to pitch a tent in the backyard and camp?"

Bella's giggle distracted us from the moment and we both turned to look at her.

"Oh, what? 'Pitch a tent'? Come on, it was funny."

The three of us dissolved into a fit of giggles, broken up by Mom quirking an eyebrow at us.

"You so don't want to know, Mom. Trust me on this one," Jasper explained.

"Okay, Jazzy. You kids eat already, or shall I make some breakfast?"

"Don't go to any trouble for us, Mom. You and I need to get things ready for dinner tonight with Charlie and Sue. Let's just get some cereal and then go grocery shopping, how does that sound?" Bella asked.

Mom nodded and walked to the kitchen with a smile. Jasper was the first to get up and follow her, leaving Bella and I on the couch.

"Nervous?" I asked her, placing a small kiss at her temple.

"Sort of. It's going to be awkward, him knowing about Jasper, but not you."

She looked at me then, and I could feel the sincerity in her words, but also the finality of them; Charlie would not find out about the three of us that night, if she had anything to say about it. I nodded sadly.

"Although, if we told him here, at least we would have the safety of knowing his shotguns are far away."

Bella fell into another short burst of giggles after speaking, and it made my heart dance.

"What's gotten into you today? You're just full of the giggles."

Bella shrugged, offering up a short answer before she stood and walked to the kitchen. "Nerves, I guess. Come on." She motioned for me to follow her, so I did.

After lunch, Bella and Mom went grocery shopping while Jasper, Dad and I hung out. Mostly, we watched sports and drank a few beers, making sure to never cross over from blissfully buzzed into sloppy drunk, knowing we were having company later. Jasper and I talked to Dad and got his permission to put up the tent in the backyard. We talked about our plans and what we'd do on one of our last nights here, agreeing that it was a good time to really talk about things. We also agreed that Bella would likely need to decompress from dinner with Charlie, and this would give her some privacy to talk to us and vent, if she needed.

Bella and Mom came home and began to prepare dinner: an exquisite lasagna Bella was famous for around our apartment, cheesy garlic bread, and a green salad, with tiramisu for dessert. Jasper, Dad and I offered to help, but they insisted they would be fine. They seemed to be having a good time working together and chatting, and that made me smile.

Not long after the lasagna went into the oven, they joined us in the living room with a bottle of wine. Just as the three of us had settled into one side of the couch and Mom and Dad settled in together on the loveseat, the doorbell rang, bringing us back into reality.

Once Sue and Charlie were inside and the hugs and handshakes were over with, there were a few awkward pauses, but mostly conversation seemed to flow. The women wandered away to chat and the men watched the news. I laughed at how we split along the gender lines, then a pang of ache hit my chest as I could hear Mom and Sue discussing wedding plans. I shifted my body to watch them and noticed that Bella was playing with her hands, fingers delicately tracing over her ring finger of her left, consciously or not.

I must've zoned out, as the next thing I knew, my phone was beeping at me. I picked it up to look and smiled as I read the simple, short text message from Bella.

_I love you._

I texted her back almost immediately.

_I love you, too. Thank you for last night._

She looked up to smile back at me. I saw her fingers fly over her phone, and then she winked at me once she was finished. I switched my phone to vibrate mode, so that it wouldn't be obvious to everyone else what we were doing.

_My pleasure. Thank you, too. Mmm, just remembering makes me want you._

I shifted in my seat, readjusting myself. The buzz of the timer in the kitchen startled me as I was composing my reply, but I continued on, wanting to give back as good as she was giving. Once I pressed send on my phone, I looked up and noticed Jasper frantically typing as well. A few more teasing texts later and we were all sitting at the dinner table. Mom sat at one end and Dad took the other. Bella sat between Jasper and I on one side of the long table, Charlie and Sue facing us.

Dinner had begun fairly tame - Bella and Jasper weren't over the top in the affection they were showing each other, and I was grateful. Not only were the teasing texts getting to me, but I knew if I had to see them being overly sweet, I'd be conflicted in my desire for them and the ache of feeling left out. Mostly, I was worried I would slip and accidentally kiss or touch either one of them in an inappropriate way and upset Bella. Bella, Jasper and I halted our texting during dinner, the unspoken intimidation of her father sitting across from us preventing us crossing any lines.

I was both thankful and in a panic when Mom brought up the topic of me matching someplace close, and the three of us moving back home. A momentary silence fell across the table as Jasper, Bella and I looked between ourselves, attempting to come up with some good reason why we'd all want to move back. Of course, ironically, neither Sue nor Charlie seemed to even have this question in mind and simply launched into their excited comments about how nice it would be to have Bella near them again.

The next text that came to my phone was not sexy at all, but entirely practical. I almost fell out of my chair laughing as I read it.

_Thank God Charlie is so fucking clueless._

**JPOV**

It was two more days until we were on a flight back to Chicago. I couldn't wait. Bella had teased Edward and I all through dinner, beginning with subtle flirting, and ramping up to the syrupy sweet and sexy texting we were used to from her. She was one of the few girls I knew that could make me just as hard with her declarations of love as her wantonly explicit sexual comments.

Once Sue and Charlie left, we told Bella about our camping plan and she seemed excited. Mom and Dad made themselves scarce and we spent a few private minutes with each other, each of us touching, kissing and caressing. It was another moment where we knew we weren't building to anything in particular, but simply enjoying the company of each other after having to be tense and on-guard through dinner.

Edward and I set up the tent in the backyard, while Bella and Mom went to the grocery store for snacks and drinks. Mom and Dad had a ton of sleeping bags, so we used three on the ground as cushioning and unzipped two completely to lay over us. It was summer, but the temperature would still dip low enough during the night that I wanted to make sure we would all be comfortable.

After our sleeping area was taken care of, we went to the outdoor fire pit and gathered up some sticks and branches to make a fire. Mom had a nice, big pit to hold a fire and we often spent nights outside drinking and laughing around it. I was sure Bella would love it and hoped we could perhaps enjoy the peaceful night together and have the talk we had all so obviously needed.

Edward started the fire and we each sat in a chair. We held each other's hands in one of ours, a beer in the other, as we enjoyed the quiet of the setting sun. We had talked enough alone so I knew what Edward wanted from life, from Bella, and from me, but I was determined that we would have a discussion with all three of us that night. That was where we had gone wrong with our proposal, leaving Bella out of the discussions and decision-making process.

Bella bounced into the backyard, grocery bags in hand, breaking our silence.

"I'm baaaack! I have marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers to make s'mores, popcorn, Reese's Pieces, Coke, and Slurpees. Well, whatever these are, since Forks has no 7-11."

She looked adorable standing there with enough sugar to keep us awake all night.

"Why don't you put it in the tent and come sit with us, baby."

I smiled at her as I spoke, needing her to join us and relax for a moment. She nodded, ducked inside the huge tent and gasped. We had borrowed a few of Mom's decorative pillows, with her permission of course, and setup the tent so that it would be soft, comfortable and perhaps a bit romantic. Knowing the topics I planned to bring up, I wanted things to be as cozy, warm, and loving as possible.

"It's beautiful," Bella practically sang as she came out of the tent. "God, I just love you both so much. How is it possible to love one person this much, never mind two." Her words were soft and trailed off, as if she was just wondering aloud to herself. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go change into my pajamas," she said, wandering off. She returned a few moments later in a tank top and pajama pants.

Thinking she was going to take the third empty chair next to Edward, I moved to grab a beer out of the small cooler we brought outside with us. I sat back up and laughed; defying my expectations again, she was sitting in Edward's lap, cozying up and snuggling with him, a dreamy expression on her face. Once I was sitting straight up, her feet came across the arm of the chair and into my lap, toes headed directly for my groin.

Edward set his beer down and began to trace patterns across her exposed collarbone. She leaned her head back onto the padded arm of the chair with a sigh, exposing more of her skin for him to touch. Thankfully she allowed me to distract her with a foot rub and she left her teasing alone, for the moment.

The three of us stayed like this until the sun had fallen into the ground. Bella's body shifted and she turned onto her side, staring at the blazing fire. Edward's hand was resting on my forearm, fingertips trailing through the sparse blonde hair there. I never wanted to move, never wanted to break the spell of this moment, basking in the warmth of the fire and the heat of our love for each other.

"Edward, are you okay?"

Bella spoke barely above a whisper, but the weight of her words was loud and clear.

"I am," he breathed it out, as if letting go of a burden. "Thank you for asking, though. And thank you both for mostly behaving." His voice took on a happy tone, then, and I was glad for the quick shift in mood. "Let's go inside and lay down so we can talk?"

Bella stretched out with a yawn before curling back up and sliding off Edward's lap. She took a hand from each of us and we walked into the tent. We laid down, Bella in the middle, and all propped ourselves on enough pillows so that we could talk and look at each other.

"Bella," Edward began. "I want to apologize again for the way I proposed. Today made me see just how stupid that idea was, not only for both of us, but for Jasper and I as well." His eyes shifted from Bella to me. "I love you, Jasper. Just as much as I love Bella, and not only would we be excluding you from our love, but we would be denying the love that we share for each other, and that's just not okay with me. If, or when, we decide to join our lives together, I want it to be all three of us together. Nothing less than that is acceptable for me. When you're ready for us to ask again, Bella, for both of us to ask to you to be with us forever, just say the word."

As the words came from his mouth, his eyes pooled with watery tears. I could see him trying to hold them back, but they made my heart ache all the same.

"You were right that we should have talked to you about things, Love." He leaned down and softly kissed the corner of her mouth, and the ache tightened in my chest.

"I'm ready."

In that moment, my heart stopped beating. I looked at Edward, who was equally shocked and stunned. We were both incapable of speaking.

"I thought about it. I know it's only been a few days, but that was all I needed. I'm ready. Just know that when you're ready, too, I'm ready."

She picked up each of our hands, then leaned her body to mine, kissing me gently. When she broke the kiss, she turned to Edward and did the same.

I was a mass of confusion. Did she really just say she was ready to actually commit? She was laying between us, and I looked at Edward for silent permission to go forward. I knew him, knew he would never want to wait even a single unnecessary second.

"Do you want to be with us forever, Bella?" I asked, shifting my body slightly closer to hers.

Each moment of silence after the end of my question was punctuated by the thud of my heartbeat. It beat only for these two - without them, there was almost nothing. I had no blood family, even my official adoptive parents were dead and gone. Right in front of me was my whole world, and as I waited for Bella to speak again, I realized that pieces of paper would not bind us together. My parents tried that when they adopted me, but it wasn't about the paper; it was about the spirit and emotion behind the act. We could have that without a fucking piece of paper from the government.

Her giddy laughter broke me from my thoughts, and I realized she had answered while I was in a daze. She was repeating herself, a quiet chant of "yes" as she peppered kisses over Edward's face. Twisting to me, but trying desperately not to let go of Edward, we ended up in a pile together, lips on lips, hands everywhere, laughter punctuated with moans, and the two most important people in the world to me declaring that they wanted me, _me_, forever.

We settled back into our spots, albeit closer to each other than we had been. My hand went around Bella's body to Edward's. Even though he had said as much moments before, I needed him to stay it out loud to me. Sitting up, I put my hands on his legs, looked at him, and smiled. I'm sure he knew the words that were going to come out of my mouth even before I did, he knew me that well.

"Edward, do you want to be with me forever? To be with us, forever?"

I expected him to roll his eyes and laugh, perhaps crack a joke since we had only talked about it countless times. Instead, he sat up as well, facing me. His hands took mine from his legs, where they had been, into his.

"Jasper, my love for you began as a surprise. You accepted me and loved me when I couldn't even do that for myself. We've had good moments and we've had absolutely terrible moments together. So much has changed between us in the last year, only for the better." He squeezed my hands in emphasis. "Nothing makes me happier than the thought of spending the rest of my life with you and Bella."

He leaned forward, crossing Bella's body, and cupped my face in his hands. I bit my lip at the thought that Edward always was the sappy emo one of us, then moved to meet his lips. What began as a soft kiss progressed quickly to needy and hard. In that moment, everything slipped away and my need for Edward took a front seat in my brain. My hands slipped up and under his t-shirt, practically ripping it from his body in my haste to remove it. I leaned to take his nipple between my teeth and he hissed at the sensation.

I was disappointed when I felt his hands at my chest, not touching and giving like I needed, but pushing me back slightly. I whined and gave him a pouty look, but he whispered that we had more talking to do. We all settled back down in our spots, Bella taking on a fresh glow of arousal as she looked over the two of us.

"What made you decide so quickly?" Edward asked, breaking the quiet tension.

"Part of it was spending the day with your mom, honestly. She's an amazing person, and she said some things that made me think. She also reminded me to look into some local groups, so I did a little research into a poly group in Seattle. It was nice to know that there are other people out there like us. It was reassuring that I'm not the only person in love with two other people, you know? I've never felt this way before, this much in love with someone, and it scares me. However, I think I'm a little bit like Jasper, in that it also just feels right."

I flexed my hips into her side and moaned with a little laugh. "It does feel right, doesn't it?" She turned to look at me and I gave her that soft half-smile I knew she loved.

There was an undercurrent of sexiness at the fact that we always had to be quiet in Mom and Dad's house, but the truth was, I wanted desperately to be back in our apartment where I could make them both scream with need and pleasure. _Soon._

Edward chuckled a little before asking another question. "Have you been able to look into the legal side of things? You said there were ways to tie us together the other day..."

His words trailed off as he realized that neither Bella or I were paying close attention to him, having gotten wrapped up in our making out and dry humping. I felt hands at my waist, tugging my pajama pants down and off my body, and I realized it was Edward as he kissed his way back up. His hands moved between us as he stripped Bella of her pants, then began to touch and rub each of us before undressing himself and settling in behind me. We made love slowly, quietly, and for the first time, with the knowledge that we were going to find a way to formally, officially, commit our lives to each other.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

**I will be attempting to post teasers for the upcoming chapter on Mondays & Fridays on the thread at Twilighted. Come join us, if you can.**

**Thanks to my slurptastic beta, Siouxchef, and my batch of friends, The Usual Suspects. **

_Edward chuckled a little before asking another question. "Have you been able to look into the legal side of things? You said there were ways to tie us together the other day..."_

_His words trailed off as he realized that neither Bella or I were paying close attention to him, having gotten wrapped up in our making out and dry humping. I felt hands at my waist, tugging my pajama pants down and off my body, and I realized it was Edward as he kissed his way back up. His hands moved between us as he stripped Bella of her pants, then began to touch and rub each of us before undressing himself and settling in behind me. We made love slowly, quietly, and for the first time, with the knowledge that we were going to find a way to formally, officially, commit our lives to each other._

**JPOV**

We woke up sore and exhausted, partially from sleeping on the ground and partially from our activities the night before. I felt stuck in a cycle of want for the two of them. It seemed like no matter how much we had gotten of each other the last few days, I simply ached even more for them.

Time dragged impossibly slow over the next two days. Bella found a group in Seattle that she wanted to connect with, but the meeting wouldn't coincide with our trip, so she had been exchanging email on the list with a few people in similar situations. She seemed optimistic about things progressing and learning more about the local scene, as it were.

The morning before our flight, Esme showed us the photograph Carlisle had taken; she placed it in a frame and hung it on the wall, next to so many of our other memories. She also gave Bella a copy for our photo wall in Chicago, which B safely packed away at the bottom of her suitcase between two pieces of cardboard.

At every available opportunity, I was touching, stroking, kissing, licking and even sometimes biting Bella and Edward. We had all snuck in private moments together, and Edward and I even shared a nap on the hammock in the backyard one afternoon while Bella went out with Esme. We twined our bodies together and talked about everything and nothing. The three of us were lighter and happier than we had been in weeks, the thoughts about coming back home for Charlie and Sue's wedding adding to our elation. If Edward had matched in Seattle, I figured we could do some minor house hunting then, and perhaps we would be in the full swing of planning our own wedding, or whatever word we decided to apply to it.

We had all agreed that even if Edward didn't match in Seattle, we'd simply move temporarily to where he was, then settle in Seattle or closer to Forks when we could. It was oddly exciting to plan where we were going to live and build our lives. I always thought men dreaded getting married and settling down, but I found myself daydreaming about Bella walking around naked, "catching" Bella and Edward fucking in the kitchen or making love in our bed and a thousand other scenarios. I had to adjust myself several times through those thoughts.

When it was finally time to leave and fly home, I was thankful for the privacy. I kept trying to escalate things with both of them and they kept rebuking my advances. In a moment of quiet desperation, I considered going to the bathroom to find relief, but it wasn't about the act. It was much more about what I wanted to do with, for, and to either and both of them.

My leg bounced nervously through the entire flight, and more than once, Bella tried to put her hand on my knee to calm me down. Of course, the moment mine slapped over hers, I was dragging it north on my body and she just giggled, tugging her hand back to her own lap. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder, laughing and whispering sweet things in my ear.

Like that helped my situation.

Once the plane landed, we picked up our luggage and made our way to the L. The entire trip on the train was just as charged as the flight had been. I kept looking at Bella, trying to figure out different ways we could sneak in some touching. At one point, I even tried to figure out the logistics of having sex with her on my lap, but there were just too many people around for that. That didn't stop me from whispering in her ear about all the things I wanted to do when we got home, though. Edward was sitting on the other side of me, my hand tracing slow patterns on his thigh as I talked to Bella.

I could tell my teasing had gotten to both Bella and Edward, and by the time we got to the apartment, the three of us could probably have competed for who needed whom most. Edward slipped his key into the lock as I attached myself to Bella next to the door. I had her pressed against the wall, every part of my body that could be next to hers. She was moaning and groaning against me as she slipped her leg up and around my hip, giving me more access to her. A sharp tug pulled me back into reality as Edward dragged us both inside the apartment and away from prying eyes.

My attention diverted to Edward and I pushed him all the way back into the bedroom, leaving Bella to close the apartment door and join us. I stripped off his t-shirt on the way, throwing it haphazardly to the ground, not giving a flying fuck where our clothing landed. My hands tugged at the button on his pants and then practically ripped them off once it was undone. Of course, the moment I looked up at him from my spot on the ground, the desire increased exponentially.

Wasting no time, I took him in my mouth with a sharp grunt, sucking him as hard and deep as I could from the first moment he passed my lips. I pooled my saliva and slicked the length of him with my mouth, twisting my head slightly to angle my nose and chin to take him deeper. My eyes closed briefly and I felt the frenzy of need wash over me.

Standing up, I moved my lips to Edward's and kissed him hard. I needed him, needed them both, more than air. More than anything.

Bella's hands snaked between us and _fuck me_ if I didn't almost come right then and there, her cold fingertips pulling and pinching my nipples. Warm, soft, wet lips were up against my neck and then the hands moved lower. Not even bothering to remove my shorts, Bella dipped her hand below the waistband and began to stroke me. It was loving, sweet and kind … but I needed hard, rough and fast. I decided this would be an instance where I showed her, instead of telling.

Turning around to face her, I stopped for one brief moment. Took a long, deep breath. I felt the love deep in her eyes, as she looked at me with an expression of half excitement, half concern.

"Baby, I love you. You know that, right?"

Bella nodded and I kissed the left corner of her mouth softly.

"You know I want to spend every day, for the rest of my life, worshipping you, right?"

Another nod, a soft kiss this time on the right corner, then trailing down her neck. I pulled my nose along her soft skin, bathing myself in the scent that was pure Bella, before I took her lobe between my teeth. As I tugged gently, she moaned, and I knew I was in the safe zone.

"I'm so glad you know that, because this isn't going to be a night of worship," I whispered into her ear. "God, I just need to fuck you." I began to back her up to the bed. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby. I need to hear you scream. I want to feel you come around me. And when I'm done, and you're so exhausted you beg me to stop," I spoke a little louder, turning my eyes to meet his. "Then I'm going to have fun doing exactly the same with Edward."

The backs of her knees hit the mattress and I lifted her up onto the bed. My mouth covered every spot I could find, teasing her flesh between my teeth, underneath my tongue, and every other sensation I could provide for her. Hands went up her skirt, hers and mine, and together we pulled her panties down and off, her shoes long discarded somewhere along the way. The material was thin and made a slight tearing sound, which only registered in my brain because it was so fucking hot that she was just as eager and ready as I was. She was still clothed, but there was just no time to deal with it; I pooled the material of her skirt at her waist and licked my lips.

I moved my hand back to her pussy and cupped her, pressing the base of my palm into the top of her. She moaned and bucked her hips up. One wiggle of my fingers later and I had two of them slipped just barely inside of her. I dragged the rough heel of my hand against her clit as I slid my fingers deeper inside of her, and she cried out. I hummed with pleasure and smiled at the reaction I was already eliciting from her body.

"That's it," I spoke against her skin, nipping at her collarbone. "You are so fucking sexy when you make those noises."

Bella arched her back, pressing herself into me more, and I knew I wasn't going to hold out too much longer. I wanted to give her at least one orgasm before I began, knowing that she didn't usually have one from penetrative sex alone. As I pulled my fingers partially back out of her body, she whimpered slightly. I hadn't even gotten them all the way out and I felt her tighten her muscles around me, begging for more.

Turning my hand slightly, I swiped the pad of my thumb across her clit and then circled with more pressure. Just as I felt her orgasm begin, I pulled my fingers away and guided myself into her. I rested my upper body above her, an arm on each side of her head as I thrust hard and fast. As she came, Bella was begging, whimpering, moaning and making new noises I'd never heard from her before.

Her legs, which had been bent on either side of my body, moved up and hooked over my hips. I rested my head on her shoulders as I adjusted to the new angle of her body. Each time I was buried deep inside her, she would let out another groan of pleasure. She began to beg and plead for me to keep fucking her and I almost laughed; did she really think there was any chance I was going to stop now?

I realized as I was focusing on prolonging the moment that her hand was between us and I let out a loud, deep rumble from my chest. I was ready, so fucking ready, and needed the release I was about to get. My pace picked up and I could hear our bodies moving together, skin against skin, our breathless pants mingling in the air between us. When I felt her body tighten and tense beneath mine a second time, I let go.

Fire shot through my veins, toes-up, and I stifled a scream as I felt the heat course out of my body and into hers. My hips moved just slightly of their own accord, and all sound disappeared except the thundering beat of my heart. I realized my eyes were screwed tightly shut only when I began to see strange patterns behind them, and I slowly eased them back to life, blackness fading from my vision and beauty replacing it.

The moment my eyes opened completely, I drank her in. Flushed and sweating, panting and beautiful, mine and Edward's. _Forever._

**EPOV**

When I heard Jasper tell Bella that he was going to make her scream and beg him to stop, then do the same to me, I knew we'd be in for a great night. Jasper sometimes went through cycles of intensity, and Bella hadn't been around for any yet. Watching them together, the way he moved his body over and in hers, it was primal. Lust-filled. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I sat in the wingback chair in the corner of our bedroom, watching them. My hand would languidly stroke up and down over my hard cock periodically, but I had no intent of ever bringing myself to orgasm. Certainly not with Jasper in this frame of mind; we'd been known to fuck entire weekends during one of these swings.

As I watched Bella come for the second time, my eyes swept over them both. I took in Jasper's sweaty body, the muscles in his arms, legs, and ass as he moved over her. My eyes settled on Bella's legs, calves tight and clinging to his body as if it was essential for life. The dimples on Jasper's ass cheeks pressed in and held, and I knew he was coming. My dick twitched in a mix of anticipation and need, listening to them both shout and moan through their orgasms together.

Jasper's body relaxed and pressed into her slightly more. He still seemed to be holding his weight up, but Bella's legs had fallen to the bed and I could hear them kissing and whispering to each other. A tinge of jealousy shot through me and I reminded myself that it was okay; they each shared moments, and I had moments privately with both of them as well. Our time alone did not weaken our bond together, but somehow made it stronger. It was hard to keep that in perspective all the time, though, and I simply accepted the jealousy as it came, then breathed a sigh of relief as it left me just as quickly.

Rolling to his back next to Bella on the bed, Jasper looked at me with a lazy smile on his face. The look in his eyes spoke a different story, however, and I knew that I was right about his mood; the night was far from over.

"C'mere," he said, motioning for me to join them with his head.

I stood and crawled onto the bed, finally glad to be home with them. I laid on top of Jasper and hands moved to my body, his and hers. As my lips touched Jasper's, I felt Bella's mouth on my shoulder. Jasper pulled me tighter to him and I let out a sigh at the friction and warmth between the three of us.

"Jasper, grab the lube." My voice was shaky as it came out, the need seeping into every syllable.

His body twisted and he grabbed what I requested from the nightstand and then put the bottle in my hand. Bella shifted her body back slightly and I sat up to straddle Jasper's waist. I uncapped the tube and squeezed a few drops of the slippery salve onto my fingers. Bella took the bottle from my hand with a smirk, and as I leaned back to press my fingers into Jasper, she began to stroke me with her lube-covered fingers.

Jasper and I immediately began to react to what each of us was doing; he was moving his body as best he could from beneath me and I was shifting my hips to slide my cock through Bella's fingers. I moved my fingers forward into Jasper and he let out a soft, low groan at the sensation. Bella looked up at me and I made a few head nods, a silent request for her to add more lube to my fingers.

Her body weight shifted the bed and then I felt her fingers down where mine were. There was something intensely exciting about both of our fingers being in Jasper, and I dropped back to just one so that we could work together. Jasper's noises got louder and I shifted to see what Bella was doing with her other hand. I could see red streaks on his thigh from where her nails had run a path across the skin and I shivered.

"My turn."

It was simple and concise, but conveyed everything the two of them needed to know. Bella stood up and went to the bathroom as I repositioned myself over Jasper's body. His legs were spread wide and I nestled between them, slowly rubbing the head of my cock between his cheeks.

"Don't tease me, Edward. Fuck me."

I bent his knees and moved them closer to his body, letting my weight rest against his frame. I shifted my pelvis forward, pressing myself into him a little more. Jasper moved and took me deeper before I pulled back and teased again. As much as he clearly wanted me to go faster, I would never risk hurting him by going too fast. A few short strokes later, I felt comfortable picking up my speed, pace and depth. Although Jasper's need was easier for him to show, mine was just as great, simmering beneath the surface.

My body rocked into his and he began to lift his hips up and meet my thrusts. It wasn't long before I was moving at a near frantic rate, both of us grunting and groaning as our bodies kept pace with each other. A faint buzzing caused my ears to perk up, and I heard a soft moan from behind me. I realized Bella was in the same chair I had just been in, with a toy. As I heard her breathing increase in tempo, it pushed me closer to my climax. More of my weight fell onto Jasper as I came, one last, loud moan slipping between my lips.

As our bodies stopped moving together, I noticed the towel on the bed next to Jasper's body, and reached for it. I cleaned each of us, and then laid next to him as we both watched Bella work herself to another orgasm. She was undressed now and had one hand at her center, holding the small bullet we had purchased for her that first week we were together, and the other was teasing her breast and nipple. Her feet were up on the edge of the seat, her lower half open and exposed, and the sights and sounds were so fucking erotic. I wasn't sure that we'd ever just watched Bella come before, but I made a mental note to make sure we did it again, and soon.

Small, nervous bursts of giggles came from her after she had her orgasm, and the laughter was slightly contagious. She climbed into bed with us and we rested quietly for a few moments together. Our bodies automatically sought each other and we snuggled deep under the covers. My hand brushed through Bella's hair as Jasper's did the same, and I knew we were all thinking about our trip to Seattle.

We each got up and took turns in the bathroom, cleaning up and such, then returning to the warm bed to snuggle back in together for touching, kissing and more; always more. Somewhere in the lust-filled haze of each other, we agreed to get food before we could distract each other too much again. We were quiet, words and conversation wasn't what we were after in those moments. There was an overwhelming rush to fill ourselves with food, so we could go back to filling ourselves with love. I was reminded of the first night we spent together as we sat, eating naked in the kitchen.

Once we were finished and the dishes were in the sink, we headed straight back to the bedroom. I smirked at Bella and she just laughed, Jasper leading us the whole time.

"I have something different I want to try," he said as he kissed her softly once we were back in the room. "Slower, more patience required, but closer."

I was intrigued and watched as he climbed onto the bed and sat up, propping pillows behind his back. He motioned for Bella to join him first, and as she climbed onto the bed, I once again made little mental notes about her body and the way it looked. As she approached him, he reached for the bottle of lube and uncapped it. She sat in his lap, facing him, and they started to kiss.

His fingers were still fiddling with the lube bottle, so I moved to help, taking it from him. I held his hand in mine and made sure he had plenty of the clear liquid on his fingers before letting go. I watched as his hands both wove around her body, one of them brushing against her skin as it did so, the other going straight to her bottom. Bella's breathing picked up as his fingers arrived at their intended destination and I heard her groan into his mouth. Watching his fingertips disappear stirred my lust again, and I wondered what Jasper had planned.

"Turn around," he whispered to her after a few moments of teasing her body.

He shifted himself as she moved and leaned back against the pillows. When she sat back down again, he positioned them so he could still reach her with his fingers, but I started to see the grand plan. After a few more minutes of his gentle teasing, Jasper moved the head of his cock to her and allowed her to set the pace and speed at which she sank down on him. I had unconsciously sucked my lower lip into my mouth and bitten down, my brain working a thousand miles a minute watching them.

Once Bella had gotten comfortable and they were moving slowly with each other, Jasper looked over to give me my cue to join them. They held still as I climbed onto the bed, hooking my legs over Jasper's and scooting my body as close as I could to them. I took a moment to kiss and touch Bella, our bodies resting against each other's, my fingers teasing her wetness.

"Please," she begged quietly.

Jasper and I maintained eye contact and he lifted her slightly, allowing me to position myself beneath her. As they lowered and she took me inside of her, my mouth went to her neck. I pressed soft kisses against her skin as we began to move. Jasper was right, this position took far more concentration, effort and attention, but it was also extremely close and no one was being crushed.

We found a rhythm and my hand lowered to Bella's clit, Jasper's hands teasing her full breasts. I circled slowly, the pace of my hand matching the pace of our thrusts into and out of her, and we held on for a long time, letting the effort build into a raging fire. Bella's head fell back to Jasper's shoulder and I knew she was close, so I picked up the pace of my hand. As opposed to the screaming, loud, frenzied fucking from before, she came quietly, almost in a sob. Jasper came at almost the same time, and I soaked in both of them as their orgasms took over their bodies. Bella shifted her weight toward my body and, to my surprise, Jasper slipped up and off the bed.

"Lay back, baby."

She rode me softly, her breasts bouncing and swaying as her hands rested on my chest. It wasn't long before I was coming, her soft pants and moans spurring me on again. Once I could think coherently, I realized the shower was running. We kissed a few more minutes, enjoying a quiet moment together, and then got off the bed to join Jasper for a quick shower.

It was again a quiet moment between us, the exhaustion or emotion of the night taking over, I wasn't sure. We cleaned up and snuggled closer than we had in a long time, the trip away from our sanctuary a reminder of the need to cherish the times we could be alone and ourselves. As I drifted to sleep, I sent out thoughts and hopes that I would match to a university back home. That we would be able to give Bella whatever sort of commitment ceremony she wanted. That we would all three grow old together, and laugh with each other until our last breaths, loving each other until the last beat of our hearts.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

**Voting for The Bellies ends today – thecatt(dot)net – TTH is up for best slash**

**Many thanks to Legna989 for helping me with some questions I had... she rocks. Wet licks from Edward and Jasper to algonquinrt for pitch-hitting as my beta this chapter. Snuggles for siouxchef, my usual beta.  
**

**Also, I am complete fail and did not respond to reviews last chapter - I apologize, it won't happen again.  
**

**Alice was intro'ed in the oneshot/outtake/beginning of this story in an error. That has been corrected for a few weeks now, but I wanted to point it out because she appears very soon! I apologize for the author error.**

_It was again a quiet moment between us, the exhaustion or emotion of the night taking over, I wasn't sure. We cleaned up and snuggled closer than we had in a long time, the trip away from our sanctuary a reminder of the need to cherish the times we could be alone and ourselves. As I drifted to sleep, I sent out thoughts and hopes that I would match to a university back home. That we would be able to give Bella whatever sort of commitment ceremony she wanted. That we would all three grow old together, and laugh with each other until our last breaths, loving each other until the last beat of our hearts._

**JPOV**

I didn't fall into an easy sleep; I was still restless, and knew I would be waking up one or both of them at some point during the night. I laid quietly and watched them sleeping for what felt like hours.

As I formed my plan of attack in my head, I watched the way their bodies entwined. Edward's hands were around Bella, one cupping her left breast and the other hitched over her hip and resting gently on top of her pelvis.

Crawling back onto the bed next to Bella, I knew what I wanted to do first. I turned to face her and gently lifted Edward's arm off. I licked and sucked the breast Edward wasn't covering, teasing her nipple to a peak, hearing her moan softly in her sleep. The noise made me hard and erased any guilt I felt at waking her up. I lightly nibbled the fleshy part of her breast, and her whole body shifted toward mine.

Kissing a trail down her body, I smelled her arousal before I tasted it. I took my time and lingered at her hips, one of my favorite parts of her body. By the time I made it to the opposite hip, she was pressing her lower half into me with need. I gave one slow lick up her pussy before I made my way back to her mouth.

Bella's lips were full of love and passion. Our kisses were teasing, right on the edge between soft-and-sweet and need-and-desire. She moaned as my tongue slipped into her mouth, mimicking the actions I wanted to do much lower. I broke our kiss briefly, a single word hopefully combining with my previous actions to explain everything I needed her to know and do in that moment.

"Up."

I rolled to my back, the darkness of the room abated only a fraction by a nightlight in the corner. I watched the shadows dance on her skin as she straddled my face, gripping the headboard above my head. Unconsciously perhaps, she let out a soft sigh as she lowered herself to my mouth. I could see her arms spread apart and imagined her knuckles gripping the headboard tightly, her own need stirred into as much of a frenzy as mine.

As my lips made contact with hers, it was all I could do to slow down and enjoy the moment. I wanted to savor her, appreciate her, love her. I licked and kissed her softly between her lips, and her moans were music to my ears. I wrapped my hand around her thighs to bring her closer to me and she complied.

A long, steady moan came from her, one drawn-out sound, and then I felt warm hands on my legs. My body tightened; having just planned on pleasuring her. The reciprocation I was about to receive was a welcome surprise, but a surprise all the same. I groaned into Bella's body as I felt Edward's wet lips press kisses along my thighs. My tongue flicked out of my mouth and against her clit just as Edward began to suck me into his mouth.

Bella's hips were moving over my mouth in a steady rhythm and I wanted to look up and watch as she came for the first time in the middle of the night. My eyes skimmed the surface of her body -- straining to focus as Edward worked his mouth over me -- finally settling on her face. Her mouth was open just slightly, and her eyes closed.

Concentrating my attention on her clit, I noticed both the volume of her vocalizing and the speed of her movements increased. I began to lick in strokes up and down the length of her, dipping my tongue inside, then running up to her clit with more pressure. I circled a few times and repeated the path as I felt myself give in just a little more to what Edward was doing.

One of his hands was cupping my balls, the other helping to stroke me as he sucked hard. It took longer this time, all three of us having been completely spent from the last round of intimacy, but the few hours of recovery was all I needed. I brought my hands up Bella's body to touch her, running my fingertips lightly against her nipples and breasts, then down her belly and finally back to her thighs. I parted her legs slightly wider, forcing her down even more onto me, and groaned again. I could have died right then -- death by Bella -- and I would have been entirely content.

My hands worked their way around to her ass and I grabbed her more roughly than usual and felt her come almost immediately against my mouth. She screamed as her body continued to work itself against me, my own body preparing for release as well.

Bella's body slumped slightly, shifting down onto my chest, and then she slid off next to us on the bed. Her hands settled on my skin and her touches, combined with Edward's efforts, sent me spiraling into my orgasm. I came hard and fast in his mouth and he licked and sucked me eagerly.

Resting his head on my thigh, his breathing slowed back to a normal pace and the three of us laid there quietly. I wrapped an arm around Bella and closed my eyes.

**EPOV**

The first thing I realized when my eyes opened was that I was in extreme pain. I was curled up around Jasper's legs, cold, and cramped. _WTF? _I shifted my weight and groaned at the screaming from my muscles. Somehow, I had fallen asleep with my head on Japer's thigh still, my legs tucked underneath me. As I stretched them out and stood up on the ground, I moved my arms above my head, yawning.

Walking to the bathroom to get some ibuprofen, I half-smiled as I recalled our fun from the night and day before. It was worth every moment of ache I was now feeling. I took two small pills, and by the time I was back in the bedroom, the sun had shifted and was peeking through the blinds, sending beams of light onto Bella and Jasper. I decided to let them sleep, and made my way into the kitchen to get some coffee started.

I was surprised to see it was already past eleven in the morning, then was startled out of my mental calendar-review when Bella's cell phone rang. I dug through her bag, and when I saw the Caller ID, decided against opening it to answer, carrying it to her in the bedroom instead.

They both stirred at the sound, and I mouthed a quick "sorry" at Bella as I handed the phone to her. She rubbed her eyes and took it from me, but the ringing stopped before she could answer.

"It was your father," I explained. "I wasn't sure you'd want me to answer."

The pang of hurt crept back in, knowing that Charlie had no fucking clue who I was to her.

"Thanks," she whispered. I wasn't sure if it was because Jasper was just waking up, or if she could feel my sense of sadness. Frankly, it just didn't matter.

I turned to leave the room, just wanting to sulk on on my own. I was surprised to hear her footsteps behind me.

"Wait, Edward," she rushed out in one breath. I turned to see her hustling over to the closet, grabbing her robe, and suddenly I became aware of the fact that I was naked. And then I realized I didn't care about that, either.

Once she had her robe on, she took my hand and led me into the living room, leaving a bleary-eyed Jasper half-awake and half-asleep still in bed. She pulled me down to sit next to her on the couch, then laid with her head in my lap. Opening her phone, I saw her press a series of keys and then put it to her ear. I listened as she breathed in deeply, not exhaling in one quick breath, but letting it slip slowly back out of her; a calming technique, no doubt.

"Hi, Dad."

I could hear only mumbling noise when she paused, but I listened as intently as I could anyway.

"Good, I'm good."

Another pause.

"Jasper's good, too."

Bella bit her lip and her eyebrow furrowed.

"Edward is good too, Dad. I was right in the middle of making breakfast; did you need something?"

As I looked down at Bella, I noticed her eyes tearing up.

"I know, Dad. Don't worry, okay?"

She sucked in a sniffle at that, and I began to stroke her hair. No matter how much of a heartbroken bastard I am, I'm not cold-hearted.

"Yeah, we're still all planning to come out for the wedding. I don't know if we're going to look for places to live or not, Dad. It sort of depends on how things are going."

Bella closed her eyes, and the tears fell into my lap.

"Edward is going to try and match at Seattle Children's Hospital, that's why. If Jasper takes a spot with the Sounders, it will just make more sense for us to be in Seattle. I can't do much with my degree in Forks, either."

"I know, I'll think about it, I promise. Tell Sue if she needs help with anything, she can call me."

"I love you too, Dad."

She closed the phone with a click and turned her body to curl up more in my lap. I heard her mumble something against my skin, then she kissed my leg quickly. She twisted her head again and rested on my upper thigh as I stroked her back and hair in what I hoped was a soothing manner.

"He wants to know why we're all three moving. Why I'm even moving at all, and why I'm not moving home. I'm just not ready to tell him, Edward. I don't know if I ever will be." Her words softened at the end, and her body hitched with a sob.

"It's okay, love. Really. It's none of his business, and if you never feel okay telling him, I'm sure we'll find a way around that, too."

The truth was, I wasn't sure. How could we live close enough for weekend barbecues and not tell him about our lives?

What would we do once we started having children?

My head was swimming with thoughts and things I wanted to say, but held in. It just wasn't right to mar our first day back in our space with doubt and question. So I bit my tongue, and wove my hands through her hair.

We sat for several minutes with the clock on the microwave taunting me, and the smell of the brewed coffee tickling my nose in torture. While I wanted so badly to support and love her through these difficult moments, the inner battle was much harder than I imagined. The sound of Bella's stomach grumbling broke the silence and she laughed softly.

She half-sat, curling into my body and then eventually crawling into my lap. Her face nuzzled into my chest, and she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I smiled, brushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her temple.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. Nothing," I whispered against her lips.

Some things were better left unspoken.

I was worried she had fallen asleep on my lap, but she stretched out after a few moments.

"What can I make you for breakfast, sweetheart?" She looked up at me as she spoke, and I finally saw a glimmer of happiness glinting back at me.

We agreed to get up and check the kitchen for supplies. As we rummaged through the cupboards and refrigerator, my muscles began to ache again. I rubbed my shoulder with the opposite hand, and Bella noticed, moving behind me to rub my shoulders and placing soft kisses against my skin.

Jasper padded out into the living room in his boxers, hair sticking up in every direction, and I laughed a little.

"Rough night?" I asked with a wink.

Jasper's grin grew mile-wide and he blushed the slightest bit.

"Perhaps," he said slowly, as he walked toward us. "You okay?"

His fingertips ghosted over my skin and, combined with Bella's touch and kisses, made me shiver.

"Mmmhm, just sore from sleeping scrunched up."

He noticed the things out on the counter and nodded with his head. "Breakfast?"

"I was getting ready to cook, but noticed Edward rubbing his shoulders. Why don't you take over for me and I'll make us all some brunch."

Jasper took my hand and led me to the living room, where we could still hear and see Bella. He grabbed a bottle of lotion Bella had left on the coffee table, and instructed me to lay down on the floor. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? I need a flat, hard surface to work on."

I bit my lip and stifled the laugh, but laid down as he requested.

"So, B, while we're taking this quick break from the bedroom, let's talk about things. What'd you find out about that group in Seattle?" Jasper asked.

Bella was shuffling around in the kitchen and I felt Jasper straddle my body, just beneath my butt. I could hear him smoothing the lotion between his hands, warming it, I assumed.

"Well, I sent an email to the general group asking some basic questions, and offered up a few details about our situation. I wanted to find people in similar circumstances, long-term committed relationships, looking towards children someday, professions, that sort of thing. I got a few responses from some creepers, of course, but I've been in touch with two women that seem nice. Neither has a situation exactly like ours, but I'm learning a lot from them both."

Jasper's hands landed on my back and began to rub smooth circles. Periodically, he would press his thumbs into my muscles and work at a knot. It was bliss. It was also intensely frustrating as my body responded to his hands and fingers.

I closed my eyes and the conversation faded away, my focus staying entirely on Jasper and I. His hands worked my shoulders, neck, lower back, upper back, and everywhere between. I had never had such a thorough massage before, and I must've fallen asleep. When I woke up, I could hear Jasper and Bella quietly talking.

Stretching before I dared to stand, I realized that my muscles felt amazingly better. I was looking forward to repaying the favor to Jasper someday, although I was certain that I couldn't do nearly as good of a job.

I smiled and got up, walking to the table to join them. Before I sat down, I fixed myself a plate of the food Bella had cooked for us: eggs, bacon, and some muffins. There was a carafe of juice on the table and I noticed Bella poured me a glass as I made my way over. I gave her a smile of thanks.

"Nice nap?" Bella teased me.

"Actually, yes. I feel much better, thanks to Jazz." I reached out and squeezed his hand. "What did I miss?"

"Bella was just telling me about some of our legal options, actually. We agreed that we want to let Sue and Charlie get married, but what do you think about having a small ceremony sometime next year?"

I let that thought roll around in my brain. Just that morning I had been jealous and angry, and here they were planning to tie us together in meaningful ways. I kicked myself; sometimes, I was such a selfish ass who didn't see the whole vision.

"I think I'd like that. You mean after we get settled in Seattle, assuming I match?"

"Yeah. Jasper said something about looking at houses while we're there for the wedding. Do you know what kind of a house you guys might want? There's so much more to consider with three of us," Bella whispered at the end.

"Well, we can't make any commitments to houses just yet. I won't know about matching until sometime in March." I took a bite and contemplated the rest of her question.

"I need to look into contract negotiations before that. The season starts in April and I'll need to either take a year off, stay in Chicago another year, or have moved by then."

_Fuck._

We were all quiet while we processed what this meant: more time apart. Either Jasper would stay here in Chicago far longer than we would, if he waited to try and switch teams, or he would get to Seattle ahead and possibly play one year without us there at all if I failed to match there. The best-case scenario was that I did match in Seattle and we would only be apart from pre-season/training until the end of the school year, a handful of months.

"Closer to the start of school, I'll need to make a list of my match choices. It's going to be an intense year for me; I need to keep my grades high and I'll need to travel to interview at my top match choices. We'll need to decide which other programs I might want to put on my match list. Would you rather stay here, in Chicago? Go to Boston? Find something else in the Pacific Northwest, maybe?"

I looked at them, realizing it was like I was speaking a foreign language. I took a sip of my orange juice and began to explain, in depth, the entire matching process. By the time I was finished, my plate was clean and I had answered innumerable questions, but we seemed no closer to any decisions.

"I didn't realize how complicated matching was," Jasper said, his voice full of the weight we all felt in that moment.

I took both of their hands into mine and tried my best to reassure them. If I matched to SCH, things wouldn't be so bad. It was all of the alternatives that were awful to consider. I realized how much pressure was on me, then. Even though the decision wasn't entirely under my control, whatever happened with my match would dictate the next few years of our lives. Would we spend them together, or would we be forced to separate again?

"I think the best thing to do is be optimistic," I said, finally. "Let's just hope and pray I match to Seattle. We can start thinking about what we need to do to plan a ceremony after Bella and I graduate. Jasper, you can work on negotiating your contract, and hopefully we'll only be apart for a few months. I'm not saying we should be impractical, but there's no reason to let the doom and gloom of what might happen cloud over our happiness now. Bella, we obviously can't all get married to each other, so what's your plan?"

Bella detailed how she thought our best plan was to get general Power of Attorneys for each of us, along with Medical PoAs. We would need to speak with someone about estate planning, trusts, wills, and eventually, perhaps, adoption. She was most foggy in that area, but we all felt like we had plenty of time to worry about it later. Where we drew up the paperwork would also depend on where we lived at the time, so while our discussions were important, they didn't require urgent action.

Once we left the legal practicalities behind, we began to discuss what kind of house we might eventually want to settle into. We talked about architecture, "must haves" in a city and living space, and then we tucked into ceremony options. Bella was still looking into those, and had the most input in that area, since Jasper and I were pretty much happy to simply show up.

We left unspoken any topic relating to our parents and friends, but segued into a discussion about Angela. Jasper mentioned that Bella should invite her out for a visit during the summer and she readily agreed, saying she'd email her.

The time to go back to school for Bella and I was creeping up, and after the upcoming weekend, Jasper would return to his game schedule. He had an away game coming up in Seattle, so he agreed to scout things out and see what their club was like; there was always the chance that he just didn't get a good feeling from the team, and wouldn't want to transfer.

The afternoon was spent on the couch, the three of us curled around each other in some form or another. When the sun began to dip in the sky, we made a trip to the grocery store to stock back up on food and supplies, the time passing mostly in quiet.

Jasper would touch or kiss one of us on occasion, and it occurred to me that it was one of the first times we displayed affection for each other outside of the house. The realization that the Earth wouldn't stop turning simply because we kissed in the soup aisle was exhilarating. No one came running out to scold us, and we actually got caught all holding hands in the cereal aisle, but the couple simply kept walking after a second glance.

The train ride was much the same, except we were slightly more bold. Jasper's frisky mood was back and he sat between Bella and I, trading passion-filled kisses with her and subtle touches with me. We weren't obvious; I had a bag on my lap and someone would have had to look very closely to see his hand on my thigh, but it felt dangerous and special, new and exciting. It felt, just the littlest bit, like progress.

Bella and I put the groceries away while Jasper teased and tortured us. She reached up to a high shelf in the pantry, and Jasper slid behind her, hands circling her waist and running along her exposed skin. His teeth moved to her neck, which I knew because she groaned in that way she always does when someone bites her softly. I heard her squeal and assumed he bit harder, then felt my pants tighten at the thought.

I moved to them and joined the touching, kissing and biting, starting with the back of Jasper's neck. I kissed and nipped a path along his broad, muscular shoulders. My hands went to the front of his body, stroking him through his shorts.

"I feel gross from this morning; shower?" I said to no one in particular.

Neither of them even bothered to respond with words, but Bella was the first to break our hold and walked to the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. Jasper and I picked them up and laughed, dropping all of them into the hamper as she started the shower. I took a moment to look at him, re-memorizing the lines and dips of his body. He kept himself in shape during the off-season, but definitely was the most fit during game time.

As our eyes met, he gave me a broad grin, catching me in my lusty gazing. His arms came out and I thought he was going to embrace me, but he shocked me by pushing me against the wall, pinning me between his arms.

"I'm so glad we got groceries this afternoon, 'cause now we have days of supplies and neither of you has any reason to leave the house."

My body reacted to his words, and I pressed forward against him. We didn't get far before Bella's small hand had laced into both of ours, pulling us to the shower. She led me to the bench and sat me down, then got on her knees and gave me the sexiest look I'd seen in weeks.

"I love you," she said softly, and I knew with all my heart that she did. Jasper bent down to her and said the same words in her ear, her smile growing even more wide before she turned her head to kiss him. I watched their mouths move together slowly, and waited patiently for the moment when it was my turn.

Jasper stood and moved to me, kissing me first, whispering his love for me second.

By the time he was finished, Bella had begun teasing me with soft touches and licks. She nibbled at my nipples, the water cascading over us. Jasper moved behind her and began to tease her as well. I could see his hands disappear over the smooth skin of her bottom and then she touched her forehead to my leg, letting out a soft moan. I was hard, completely ready for whatever they were about to give.

Bella shifted her head and looked up at me through her wet lashes. A sly smile spread across her face, and the anticipation built in my body. She licked her lips sinfully, fully aware she was torturing me, and then they pursed seemingly involuntarily. My eyes shifted up to see what I guessed was Jasper entering her. I moved my hands to cup her breasts, full and swaying before me. She opened her mouth and took me in as I pinched one of her already-erect nipples.

My eyes closed and I rested my head against the back of the shower. With each slow thrust, Jasper pushed Bella forward, and shifted her mouth on me. The suction she created with her mouth was delicious and delightful, bringing me closer with each stroke up and down. As her noises increased, her need and desire reaching a crescendo, I felt her hands grip around me, her mouth lavishing attention at the very tip of my cock. It took only a few more swipes of her tongue over my sensitive head before I came with a loud grunt, resonating off the tiles.

Opening my eyes again, I looked down at her, panting with need. I shifted my body and slid off the bench to sit beneath her. Her arms rested where my body had just been, Jasper still stroking in and out of her slowly, methodically. I kissed her neck, wove my hands underneath hers, and teased her breasts more, before I began to whisper in her ear.

"Do you like it when Jasper fucks you slowly, Bella?"

A low, long moan was my only answer. I saw her bite her lower lip and knew she was trying to hold out on her own orgasm, prolonging the pleasure.

"I can see him behind you, his eyes are closed; he probably can't hear me over the shower. He has one hand down your body, is he teasing your clit?"

Her head fell to her hands, a silent plea.

"I want to see you come, Bella. I want to watch you come as Jasper loves you like only he can."

My fingertips slid over her nipples easily, the water making everything delightfully slippery between us. I lowered one of my hands to her center and joined Jasper's fingers. I traced her lips, felt him inside of her, and made my own low noise. Feeling them joined together like this was erotic and intense. My fingers danced over her skin, his skin, touching and teasing, and I heard her orgasm begin. I left her clit and moved to Jasper's balls, tugging and rolling them as he moaned and uttered profanities.

Before I even had time to think about it, my hand reached up and smacked him on the fleshy part of his cheeks. I must've pushed his body into hers harder and faster than they both expected and they each yelped. Jasper's body tensed as my hand stroked up and down his cheeks, pinching and scratching his ass as he came inside Bella.

His body curled to hers, hands resting on either side of her as he placed soft kisses on her back. Jasper stood, helping Bella to stand, and then turned to offer me his hands in assistance as well. We washed, then dried, each other, and changed into comfy pajamas.

We sat on the couch again and watched a movie, enjoying a bottle of wine and each other's company. Bella brought her laptop with her and sent Angela email, asking her to plan a trip to visit, and replying to each of her new friends from the poly group in Seattle.

When our movie was over, we moved to the bed and snuggled close. Bella's cell phone rang again, and she left the room to talk to Angela. I curled up with Jasper and we shared soft kisses until we fell asleep, Bella's excited voice still chattering away in the other room.

**A/N2: Voting in the Bellies is only open for about another 2 hours! Please go vote, even if it's not for me – thecatt (dot) net**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I was complete fail at review replying, but I am totally going to blame it on FFn, because I was going to reply over the weekend, and it crashed. Right, that's why. Completely. Sorry.  
**

**Slurpy licks to my beta, Sioxuchef & endless thanks to The Usual Suspects.**

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

_We sat on the couch again and watched a movie, enjoying a bottle of wine and each other's company. Bella brought her laptop with her and sent Angela email, asking her to plan a trip to visit, and replying to each of her new friends from the poly group in Seattle. _

_When our movie was over, we moved to the bed and snuggled close. Bella's cell phone rang again, and she left the room to talk to Angela. I curled up with Jasper and we shared soft kisses until we fell asleep, Bella's excited voice still chattering away in the other room._

**BPOV**

I wasn't ready to leave bed, but I needed to talk to Ange, so I answered my phone. We chatted for hours, ending with her booking her flight through the airline's website for a week from that night. Since Edward and Jasper purchased a full fare ticket, she could change it at any time. She would be staying with us for seven days, and I couldn't have been more excited.

The week passed with very little important conversation, plenty of together time, and lots of settling back into our routines.

On the day her flight arrived, the three of us picked Angela up from the airport and we rode the L back to our apartment, where Ange settled into the guest room. The Fire had a game that night, so we agreed to go to dinner and then the game, leaving very little time for the four of us to talk and catch up. Edward and Jasper were going on a date the next night to give us girls some alone time, but we enjoyed our time with Angela as a group, first at dinner and then Edward and I in the stands with her when Jasper was playing. Jasper was kind enough to take Angela to meet some of her favorite players and get a few photos and autographs, which made her whole trip.

We collapsed back at the house and tucked in for the night; Angela was exhausted from the flight and the fun of the game.

The next morning we all woke up fairly early and got ready for the day, deciding to grab brunch at Toast, which had become one of my favorite breakfast spots since moving. We got seated and ordered, then began to talk as we ate.

"So what do you girls have planned tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Well, it's definitely a wine night," Angela said as she laughed. "It's a good thing you boys are going out, because I'm going to make Bella spill all sorts of details."

"That reminds me, what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked.

I looked back and forth between Edward and Jasper, sitting across from us. Slipping my feet out of my flip flops, I placed one on either side of Jasper's body, which meant one was between the two boys. Each of them put a hand down to my leg, giving us a fleeting physical connection to each other in such a public setting.

"Just dinner and a movie, nothing major." Edward smiled at me as he answered and I knew he was trying to soothe the sting of them going out without me. It would be the first time two of us had paired off to do something romantic and date-like intentionally. I wanted to be home with Angela, and I wanted them to have a nice time without me, but I'd have been completely lying if I tried to claim it didn't smart.

"Try not to come home and take advantage of poor, drunken Bella again, okay? I don't need to hear that all night..." Angela tried to keep a straight face as she talked, but dissolved into giggles.

The boys laughed, too, but then I saw Jasper give me the briefest of glances and a shiver went up my spine as he winked. I blushed, both because Angela had just revealed to both of them that she knew about our first time together, and at the thoughts and memories those first few days provoked in me.

"We'll try, but no promises," Jasper said, quickly turning to smile at Ange.

We spent the day at the Shedd Aquarium and, like most public outings with Jasper and Edward, I took turns holding their hands or snuggling up with them. Angela took a picture of us in front of an exhibit and it was the closest we had been to each other physically while in public on this trip – all lined up together, arms around each other and expressions beaming happiness, I was sure. I asked her to email me the photo, since we didn't have many of all of us together yet.

After stopping at the store to stock up on girl's night snacks and drinks, the boys helped carry the bags into the apartment and then changed for their date. We said goodbye at the door as usual, Angela pretending not to watch and listen as we kissed softly and reminded each other of our love for one another. Edward cupped my cheek in his hand, seeming especially sensitive to my ache at watching them leave together. I both appreciated his actions and hated that it was so obvious.

"Our turn next," he whispered as he embraced me.

I knew Jasper had some away games coming up and the idea that we would go out for a night together was thrilling. During the school year, we were both too caught up in studying and life to go out when Jasper was gone, but his words made me smile at the prospect.

Once they were gone, we made popcorn, opened the bag of potato chips and dumped peanut M&Ms into a bowl, setting everything out on the table. I uncorked the wine and poured it into a beautiful decanter the boys had before I moved in, and we let it sit while we sipped Coke and watched Some Kind of Wonderful, the first movie in our queue of chick flicks for the night.

I had turned the ringer on my phone off during the movie, but snuck into the bathroom to check for a text from the boys once it was over. Sure enough, Jasper had texted me that he was missing me, and I smiled and sent a quick text back. When I got back, I noticed Ange had poured our wine and we agreed to take a break and talk. Each of us stretched out on the couch, facing each other, our legs side-by-side.

"I miss this," I said to her, knowing she'd pick up on exactly what I meant.

"Yeah," she sighed as she spoke. "I have a new roomie, but it's just not the same."

"Oh yeah? Who is she, anyone I know?"

Angela giggled before answering. "Uh, yes, you do, but it's not a she – Ben moved in."

I squealed in delight. "Really?! Ohmygod, are you having the best time ever?"

She nodded and went on to tell me all about them sharing a room, and the trials and tribulations that came with it. I had to laugh.

"Ange, next time you think it's tough to adjust to Ben living there, imagine everything he does times two."

We giggled, sipping more wine as we both let the thought sink in.

"You know what, though? It's all worth it, isn't it? When you wake up, and there they are. Or, the little moments in the bathroom brushing your teeth together? It's really those times that I try to remember, not when the trash can is overflowing and a heated game of 'who can stuff the can most full' is going on."

"Oh crap, you should have seen one week... Ben made me so angry with being lazy, I decided not to do the dishes and leave them for him to notice and wash, right? This went on until we had no clean dishes, B! None! Then he looked at me one afternoon and asked why there weren't any plates."

The more the wine flowed, the more giggly we got, swapping stories (both good and bad) about our men. After a few minutes, I let out a long sigh. We had begun to talk about the future, and I knew it was time to come clean with her.

"Ange, they proposed."

She gasped, and then looked at my left hand. Her face scrunched in confusion, and I pointed to my right hand, where the beautiful ring they had given me rested.

"Edward got down on one knee, but I said 'no.' I could never marry just one of them, you know?" My eyes began to tear up, explaining the situation to her. "It would never feel right. So, we talked it out and I explained why I said no, after a lot of tears and heartache. I explained to them how we could arrange things legally, and then we all three asked each other to commit to 'us' forever. It was really beautiful, we were outside camping in a tent, which doesn't sound romantic at all, but there were gorgeous pillows around and … it was just perfect for us." I looked out of my wine glass and up at Angela and she had a huge grin plastered across her face. "They wanted me to keep the ring, so I did and I'll wear it over here until we go through with the ceremony, or unless we decide on something else. Why are you giving me that look?"

"Ben and I took bets on how long it would take them to propose. We weren't sure how you'd work it out, just that you'd figure a way to do it. I win, he had your one-year anniversary picked."

I thought back to our many conversations, and her reassurances that the three of us seemed made for each other.

"What about you and Ben? Have you talked about it?"

Angela blushed and I knew I'd caught her. She looked up and me and smiled. "Yeah, we have. We haven't set a date and he hasn't formally proposed yet, but I'm sure it's just a matter of time."

"Oh, Ange!" I squealed, the wine clearly taking effect. "You have to come to Seattle when we have our ceremony. Would you? Please?"

"Are you kidding, Bella? I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm honored to be invited! Why Seattle, though?"

"Well, you know we all grew up in Forks, right?" She nodded. "Our families are all there, and Edward is hoping to match to Seattle Children's Hospital for his residency. It just made the most sense to do it back home where a few of our close friends and family can be there, too."

"Oh shit, B, does that mean Charlie knows?" Angela never was one to mince words; she went straight for the jugular.

"Gah. I don't know for sure. I didn't want to tell him, then he saw Jasper and me when we went to lunch at his house. I felt so bad for Edward, because we all had dinner the next night and he basically got left out. We're going back for Christmas, and for Charlie and Sue's wedding, but I just don't know if I can tell him."

I bit my lip as I looked back up at her; she had never judged me, but I knew she was going to have strong feelings about this topic. Angela and Charlie had formed a unique phone friendship while we lived together. He would call to talk to me and they would end up spending a few minutes chatting. He always asked me about her, and vice versa.

"Why not? He seems like an okay guy. I'm sure he wouldn't be enthusiastic about the idea of his little girl with two hot men, but …"

She trailed off, and I really thought about why I hadn't trusted him enough with the information. It was only then that I realized a great portion of the real reason why I had been so reluctant: I was ashamed.

I gulped the last of the wine in my glass before trying to find the words to explain to her. I felt my eyes tear up against my will, and searched for the words. I decided to go with blunt. "How do you explain to your dad that you're fucking two men at once, sometimes _at once_? I'm so embarrassed."

Hot, wet tears fell against my cheek and I made no move to hide them anymore. I set my glass down and buried my head in my hands, sobbing freely.

"Bella, honey." Angela's arms wrapped around me as she continued to speak. "If it was just fucking, that would be one thing, but everyone that knows you knows it goes far beyond that. Especially now, with you three talking about spending the rest of your lives together. There's nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed of."

I leaned into her embrace and realized Alice had been right all this time.

"That's what Alice said," I whispered against her shoulder.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, I've been talking to her through email. She lives in Seattle and is part of a triad. We were talking about families, and ceremonies, and how you tell the people you love. I tried to explain to her that Charlie would just never understand, but she said if he loved me, he would at least try."

Angela reached over to the Kleenex box and handed me a few tissues. I sat up and wiped my nose and face, composing myself a little more.

"But," I continued. "How do I explain it to him, Ange?"

Her face softened and a wide smile appeared.

"Sometimes, Bella, there is no explanation for love."

I let her words sit in my brain while she poured us each more wine. I popped a few pieces of popcorn into my mouth and thought about what she said. From the very beginning, I had a sense of shame over what I had done with Jasper and Edward, and it was something I was clearly reluctant to admit to myself, much less talk to them about. I knew I couldn't let things stay that way for much longer, I would need to find a better place in my head to be.

"So, tell me about Alice," Angela said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, we're planning to move back to Seattle, so I did some digging around and sent an email to one of the poly groups there."

She held up her hand. "Poly group?"

"Yeah, poly – polyamory. So, Esme, Edward's mom, did a ton of research for me. Here I thought we were so unique and strange in this predicament with each other, but it turns out there are people all over living this way. Some of them are in triads, three people, like Jasper, Edward and I, but there are endless configurations."

"Alice is in a triad – so is she with two guys, like you?"

I shook my head. "No, she's actually with one guy and one girl."

Angela gasped at that information. "Wait, wait, wait. So like, she has a girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend?"

"Yes," I said, laughing. "They all live together and are actually in a similar situation to us."

"So, does everyone poly live together and have, well, _relations_ with each other?"

"Nope," I said shaking my head again. "There's this other girl I talk to, Victoria. She's dating two guys, but she's in what they call a vee – neither guy is involved with the other, they just both date her. Sometimes it's two couples, dating each other, and I'm sure there are other configurations I haven't even thought of."

Angela sat back, as if I had just dropped a bomb of information on her brain, and I suppose I had in many ways.

"It's not like non-stop sex, Ange." I felt like I could see the wheels turning and she was starting to go someplace in hear head much different than the realistic version of our relationship. "We fight, and things get complicated. Sometimes I feel ganged up on. Sometimes one of them does. Tonight, I'm jealous that they're out alone with each other," I ended with a sigh.

"I don't think I could do that. How are you not spending the entire night pouting?"

"Well, first of all, I'm having fun with you. It's not like I'm sitting at home waiting for them to get back from a hot date. Secondly, I realize that each of us will pair off with one other person sometimes. I did some reading, enough to know that jealousy is normal. You can't just shut off that emotion, you just have to accept it, deal with it, process it, and move forward."

"Huh."

"I miss them, sure, and I already said I'm jealous, but there will always be situations like this. Jasper leaves next week for some away games, and I'll get alone time with Edward. Before I moved, they had each other. We try to balance it out as much as we can, but even through the jealousy, we make each other stronger. When Edward and Jasper go out alone, it makes me ache for both of them and being together again is, well," I paused, unsure of how detailed I wanted to get. "More intense, let's just say that."

She caught my smirk and I blushed, completely unable to hide my reactions to the implication.

"Okay, looping back around, I still think you should tell Charlie, B. What's going to happen when he suddenly gets an invite to a three-way commitment ceremony?"

I nodded, taking another large gulp of wine. "I know, I know. I actually think he's already suspicious. He called the other day and peppered me with questions about why I was moving back home, and what we were going to do for living arrangements."

"Well, maybe ease him into it. He knows you're going to live together?" she asked, and I nodded again. "Okay, so for now, maybe that's just where you leave it. When you see him at Christmastime, maybe that will be a good moment to bring it up again. When were you thinking of having the ceremony? Will you already be planning it by then?"

"Yeah, we're thinking over the summer after we move back and get settled. Jasper will have another break in his playing schedule, so we could take a short honeymoon."

Just then, a key slipped into the lock on the door and we dissolved into a fit of giggles at the unspoken idea of the three of us on a honeymoon. Edward and Jasper came in and raised an eyebrow at us, only fueling our near-hysterical laughter.

"Honey... honey..." I gasped for breath, between trying to spit the word out, even though one single word couldn't possibly explain what was so fucking funny. "Honeymoon."

The men simply shook their heads at us and wandered back to the bedroom. It took a few more minutes of giggling for us to settle down, and by then we both realized it was getting late. We had shared an entire bottle of wine together, and Angela helped me pack up the snacks we hadn't managed to scarf down while watching our movie.

"Thank you," I said, as I hugged Angela goodnight. "I needed to hear what you had to say. Thank you."

She giggled again, and I almost lost it, my none-too-sober grasp on composure tenuous at best.

"Just make sure I don't hear any of what you have to say from now until about nine o'clock in the morning, okay?"

Angela laughed through the whole sentence, and when she was done, we both held onto each other as we shifted back into a fit of giggles. It was nice to have someone to laugh and joke with about life. Someone smart, to give me feedback. Someone who knew me, and could really speak to my heart. Alice had been great to talk to, but our friendship was so new and she didn't understand the intricacies of my life. She didn't know Charlie, and she didn't really understand how he might react.

My laughter dissolved into tears again, before I could even control it, and I mentally cursed the wine we'd drank too much of. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor as Angela did the same. She held me in her arms again, and I set my head on her shoulder to let the tears out. Not long after we sat, I felt hands at my back and looked up to see Edward standing there.

"Are you okay? What's wrong, love?"

"Too much wine," I said through my tears and sniffling, hoping it would be enough of an explanation.

He scooped me up and said a few things to Angela, then carried me to bed. I sat on the edge, still crying, somehow crawling deeper into my pit of self-pity at the shame and guilt I felt, as he undressed me. Once I was undressed, he took his own clothes off and then he and Jasper helped me get into bed between them.

The room was dark and I could hear myself crying still, but my brain was fuzzy and beginning to ache. Both of their warm bodies turned to mine, arms crossed over my abdomen, and I felt like I only had the energy left to ask one question, knowing my wine-soaked brain would allow it through the filter and common sense I normally had.

"Do you think I'm a whore?"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm not even going to lie to you anymore; I can't keep up with review replying to every review. You have no fucking idea what conflicting feelings of elation and utter self-battery this creates in me, but know that I absolutely read every single review, and if I could suspend time, I would reply to all of them with wet kisses of thanks.**

**I am this week's Friday Free-For-All, hosted by the fabulous Ninapolitan. Guess what my FFFA will be? Another installment in the Prequels. If you don't have them on alert, click on over to my profile... I'm pretty sure you can figure out where this next installment is headed, I only hope that I can do these sweet boys justice. **

**I have another outtake being posted sometime either this week or next as well (written by a guest author), so you'll want to make sure you're on the Outtakes alert, too. It's not smutty, but oh, is it worth a read. I'm not going to spoil anything about it, except to say that it's a huge plot point. You'll be fine without it, but with it? Your head might explode with information/glee. js.**

**Hugs and smooches to my beta, Siouxchef. **

**There's another A/N at the bottom of this chapter with more things I need to say.**

_The room was dark and I could hear myself crying still, but my brain was fuzzy and beginning to ache. Both of their warm bodies turned to mine, arms crossed over my abdomen, and I felt like I only had the energy left to ask one question, knowing my wine-soaked brain would allow it through the filter and common sense I normally had._

"_Do you think I'm a whore?"_

"What?" Edward asked softly.

"Do. You. Think. I'm. A. Whore?" I enunciated each word, slightly irritated at having to repeat my question.

Jasper's hand began to stroke my bare skin and I closed my eyes.

"Honey, we had this talk just like, two weeks ago. No one thinks you're a whore. Why would you even ask that again?"

"Oh God. Charlie's going to think I'm a whore." The words came out in a stuttering sob. "I just thought I could not tell him, but Angela's right. She's right," my voice turned to a whisper. "I have to tell him. I mean, we're going to move, and get married, well, not married, but … _something_. And we're gonna have babies. Really cute babies, right? And he'll wanna be a grandpa to them, but what will I say when he asks whose baby it is? What if he disowns me? How did you ever tell Esme and Carlisle?"

I was a babbling, drunk, mostly incoherent mess.

"Why don't you get some sleep, love. If you're still feeling this bad about it in the morning, we can talk when everyone is sober and wide awake."

Nodding, I curled up between them. I used one hand behind me to motion and let Jasper know I wanted him closer to me. Facing Edward, I looked into his eyes and saw the love and concern he had for me.

I mentally berated myself again for being so stupid and allowing myself to get so drunk that I couldn't even think rationally. Sleep came quickly, mere moments after the last chastisement crossed my brain.

The first thing I thought when I woke up was, _why oh why with the wine_? Granted, the last time I had that much it essentially led to my relationship with Edward and Jasper, but this time? The result was vastly different.

I knew in my heart that we needed to have the conversation, however. Even though Jasper had reassured me in Forks, my brain was still snagging on the fact that I had major guilt over our situation. There was only so long I could avoid the topic or delay the inevitable discussion of what to do about Charlie. I knew from his phone call the other day that he was getting suspicious about us, and it felt like a matter of time before he knew the full truth, if he didn't already.

Turning my head to look at the clock, I realized that I was still feeling a little spinny in my head. My stomach wasn't feeling so great, either, I realized once I tried to sit up. There was a tall glass of water on the nightstand next to a bottle of ibuprofen, both of which I was extremely grateful for. I opened the bottle and took two small pills, washing them down with the entire glass of water, which I hoped would help my cotton mouth.

Once I had swallowed the last drop of liquid, I closed my eyes and slid back under the blankets. I had no idea where Edward and Jasper were, I just knew I needed at least a few more minutes of sleep. It was the middle of summer and I relished being able to sleep in endlessly. As the warmth of the down and the light scent of both Edward and Jasper on the bedding surrounded me, I drifted back to sleep to the lullaby of a summer storm with thunder and lightning.

The next time I woke up, it was to a warm body pressed behind mine. Feather-light kisses were being left in a trail across my shoulders, wet lips dragging on my skin after each. I took a moment to gauge the state of my head and noted that the throb had dulled considerably. I turned around to face the person in bed with me, and smiled at Jasper.

"Feel okay?" he whispered.

I nodded lightly, feeling my brain slosh in my head, then closed my eyes. His hand ran through my hair and I smiled. The tip of his rough finger traced across my closed eyes and moved on to the brow above them.

"What time is it?"

His thumb had made its way to my cheekbone and I opened my eyes to watch him. He was smiling back at me, taking his time tracing the features of my face, as if memorizing each detail.

"Just a little after noon," Jasper said, lips brushing tentatively against mine.

My breathing labored and picked up speed at his teasing touches between our mouths. His free hand trailed down beneath the blanket to my breast. His lips were still plucking at mine as he softly touched me, starting at the swell of my breast and moving across to my hip, down my outer thigh. On the return path to my face, he ran his fingers up the middle of my body, conspicuously avoiding direct contact with anywhere I wanted him to be touching.

"Baby, you know Edward and I love you, right?"

I smiled at his use of the same words he said to me just the other night. My face heated and flushed as the memories ran through my mind.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"You have got to know by now that neither one of us thinks you're a whore." My brain began to run a thousand miles a minute. "I know you still seem to have lingering fears about it, but I sometimes don't think you realize the impact of your words on us. Edward has been freaking out and emo all morning, thinking we're hurting you. At some point, you need to become comfortable with yourself, comfortable with each of us, and comfortable with us as a unit. Otherwise," he said with a sigh, pausing to shift my head to meet his gaze, "I don't know what to do about us.

"We're going to encounter people that look down on us. It's going to happen eventually. You need to get to a place in your head where you're okay with what this is. With what we are. We love each other more than a lot of couples, I imagine, who stay together for silly reasons. If you can't accept who we are, who you love, how do you expect others to? I know you love your dad, sweetheart, but if it's this hard now, with him, what will it be like if one of our children's teachers asks you about us? Or if there's a medical emergency, and you have to explain wanting both of us in the room?"

Jasper's words felt like a punch in the gut, but I knew they were true. I nodded and we snuggled together for a little longer before he got up and turned the shower on.

"Come on. Let's get cleaned up and on our way. I'm pretty sure Angela doesn't want to spend the rest of the day cooped up with mopey Edward and me."

I had to laugh a little; if Jasper only knew the extent of her obsession with him, he might not have said that.

"You're right, and its not fair of me to mope around either while she's here. I haven't seen her in what feels like forever. I'm not being a very good hostess," I trailed off softly.

We were under the spray of the water, Jasper washing me lovingly, carefully, and around the time he got to my shampoo, the door opened and Edward stepped in. I felt bad; guilty. My passing judgment on myself had obviously affected him profoundly, I just wasn't sure if it was sadness that I felt that way or frustration with me for being temporarily unable to see the bigger picture. Either way, I knew I needed to fix it.

Walking the mere inches to Edward, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed our warm, wet bodies together. I buried my head in his neck and kissed his skin softly before resting for a moment, thinking about what I wanted to say and convey to him. I decided to go with simplicity.

"I love you, Edward. I want to be with you forever. Nothing will ever change or come between that. Not for my feelings for you, or Jasper. I plan to be with you both for the rest of my life, even if every last person in I know walks away from me because of it."

Where his body had been cold and stiff next to mine, I felt him soften. His hands finally touched me, wrapping around my waist, and drawing me closer.

"Bella, you know we both love you, too. I was thinking, as I was out talking to Angela," he said, pulling back to look at both Jasper and me. "Maybe we need to just to take a step back."

"What kind of a step back?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but there was no hiding the waver of emotion that came through.

I felt Jasper behind me and I was thankful. I had begun to feel light-headed, a likely combination of the heat, alcohol, and lack of food in my body.

"Just, I don't know," he sighed. "Maybe we go back to the beginning? We started together in such an unconventional way. Jasper and I had all these years where we got to know each other and grow closer as friends, and then lovers. We found our way because of you, but we never got the chance to really all three grow and bond in those same ways. It was zero to sixty overnight, and I don't regret one fucking second of that," he said as he sat down next to me. Well, as close as he could get, which was mostly falling off the bench. "But maybe it would be smart to go back and begin again. Maybe part of the problem is that we never spent that time establishing that we actually like each other beyond the bedroom."

His words made sense and I curved my body into his. I needed water, food, and maybe he was right, a little space.

"Yeah," I said, looking up at him.

The rest of our shower was spent with Jasper and I quietly washing Edward. When the three of us got out, I wrapped a towel around myself and went about getting ready for the day. By the time I was dressed and ready, everyone wanted to go out for lunch.

I was so deep in thought that I simply went through the motions of the day. We ate somewhere. I had some food. We went back to the apartment. Angela and I went to the movies. I'm sure we saw something, but I couldn't tell you what it was. Jasper went to practice and Edward, Angela, and I made dinner. Once Jasper came home, he took a shower and then we all crawled into bed together.

There were no more words, nothing left to be said in that moment. We just needed to get through this. Push past it by going backward, somehow.

The next morning, I was the first to wake up. I went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for everyone – cinnamon raisin french toast. My mood had improved dramatically with a good night of sleep, and I was starting to see the positive side of things. I had two men wanting to date and get to know me better. Where was the downside in that?

I was pouring myself a second cup of coffee when one of the handsome men in question ambled out of the bedroom. I laughed at Jasper's insane hair, likely a product of going to bed while it was still damp. He inhaled dramatically and pressed me up against the counter for a kiss while reaching for a mug from the cupboard.

"Good morning," he said once he pulled back, his voice scratchy.

As he moved away, I grabbed the band of his pants and pulled him back to me. "Where do you think you're going?"

Our lips both turned up into soft smiles as we kissed. Jasper's hands wrapped around my waist and I let my head fall back. His mouth moved against my skin and desire flooded my body. My eyes were closed, so I smelled Edward before I saw him. I hummed against Jasper, breaking our kiss to look up at Edward, who was also wrapped around Jasper.

"Good morning, my loves," he said. "I see you're getting a head start without me, but did we forget about our agreement already?"

I sighed loudly. It was my own damn fault things were slowing down, who was I to complain?

"What are you guys doing today? Ange and I are going to go out shopping after breakfast. Can we meet up for dinner before the game?"

"Yeah, we're just going to hang out here. Where and when should we meet you ladies?"

Both Edward and Jasper had taken their coffee cups to the table and Angela had come into the kitchen.

"Morning, Ange." I smiled at her, feeling a little guilty for the strange mood she must've sensed us all in the day before. "Oooh! How about Panera? I know it's not fancy, but it's so good. We could sit and chat, have a relaxing dinner."

"That sounds good," Edward said, and Jasper nodded as well. "How about six?"

I nodded and brought the food to the table. Once we were done, everyone thanked me for cooking breakfast and the boys helped me wash up and clean the kitchen while Angela took a shower.

"So, Angela leaves in a few days. Can we take you on a date after she's gone?"

I smiled as I thought about it. "You may. Do I get to know where this date will be taking place?"

"Nope," Jasper said. "But we're going the day she leaves, so don't plan anything. Not that I want her gone," he continued, pressing into my body from behind while I stood at the sink, teasing me, "but she leaves in four days, right?"

"Uh huh," I whispered.

"Good."

Both boys walked to the living room, leaving me standing in the kitchen, a hot, trembling mass of hormones.

I stuck my tongue out and gave them a raspberry while I walked through on my way to the bedroom. I could hear them laughing as I closed the bedroom door and then laughed against it myself. I did love them, I knew they loved me, I just had to get over myself and my fears.

While I was in the shower, I thought about the last time we had all been intimate inside the tiled walls, and brought myself to a quick orgasm. I had a feeling the boys were going to be teasing me without a lot of release over the next few days, maybe even weeks.

Once I was ready, Angela and I took the train downtown to get some shopping done.

"So what's going on with you three, Bella?" Angela asked as we walked through the streets. We turned into a lingerie store and I tried to find the right words.

"Well first, I'm never allowed to drink wine again," I said, both of us laughing. "I think I realized some important things about who I am and what I want. I'm sorry yesterday was so uncomfortable for you, Ange, that wasn't fair of us. It was just an awkward moment and I was pretty hungover. After I asked the boys if I was a whore, we talked about it in the room and agreed to sort of step back a bit. The two of them have known each other for so long and were together before me, then we just sort of jumped into things. So, we have a date planned for the day you leave, and we'll see how things go. I mean, obviously we're not breaking up or anything like that, we're just sort of doing things in the opposite order, I guess. I appreciate the things you said about Charlie. You were right, and I am pretty sure I'll tell him soon. I just need a few more days to work up the courage and get through the rest of my guilt."

I found a few things I wanted to buy, as had Angela, so we made our way up to the front of the store to pay.

"That sounds reasonable. You know, I thought about it more, too. It's not like you have to go full disclosure on him, Bella. I'm sure, knowing Charlie, he wouldn't even want details."

I nodded as we walked out of the store with our bags. We walked to a book store so she could find a book or two for her flight home, and talked more there.

"Thanks for coming out here, Ange. I know you took time out of your summer with Ben to come out and stay with me and I appreciate it."

We hugged and finished the rest of our shopping, talking along the way about mostly minor details. It was getting close to when we were supposed to meet the boys, so we took the train to the pre-agreed Panera and they were already there. I hugged both Edward and Jasper, giving them each a soft kiss on the cheek as well. I figured these were small but safe reminders to them of just how much I loved and needed them in my life. Not everything had to be a grand gesture to mean something significant.

As we ate, the four of us talked and laughed. Edward and Jasper told stories from when they were younger and Angela and I shared stories of our college days. It was nice to get to know more about the boys, and also to have her there to tell embarrassing stories that I never would have thought to tell, but were all a part of making up the whole of me.

The train ride back to the apartment was quiet and I held hand with both of the boys. Angela sat across from us and read one of the magazines she purchased at the book store. It was a calm, casual night with a rented movie and an early bedtime. This time, the three of us snuggled close to each other. There was still not much touching and kissing, but enough that I fell into a fitful slumber, contented smile on my face.

Jasper had a game the next day, so we bummed around the house for most of the morning and afternoon. Edward, Angela and I grabbed a casual sushi dinner without Jasper, since he had to get ready for the game, and we went to the stadium after. We each got a beer (I promised to stick to one, after many teases and giggles) and took our seats. There was something about watching Jasper own the field that was so fucking sexy. His legs flexing, arms moving, entire body sweating. He would look up at us in the stands periodically to smile, and I found myself shifting uncomfortably in my seat more than once.

"Please stop, love, I can almost smell you from here," Edward whispered in my ear, his long fingers gripping the back of my neck to hold me close to him, doing absolutely nothing to alleviate the situation. The hand on my thigh and smirk on his face told me that he really didn't mind my action at all, he was simply taking advantage of the situation and teasing me again.

It took all the restraint I had not to jump both of them that night, but I resisted. If that was how they wanted things to play out, I could go along with it as well. I fell asleep full of need and had dreams of both of them all night. Edward was on top of me, beneath me, inside Jasper, mouths were everywhere. I think I dreamed of every possible position we'd ever been in, and thought up a few new ones.

We slept in again the next day, then went out for brunch. Angela wanted to go out for a night on the town, so we relaxed that afternoon, watching another movie and puttering around the house.

When the sun began to dip in the sky, casting shadows around the apartment, I found Angela hanging out by the photographs on the wall. Jasper stood behind me, narrating the location and meaning behind each one, then placed a soft kiss on my neck as he got to the one with the three of us back home for our visit.

We broke apart and left to freshen up and change. I went into the guest room to get ready with Ange, each of us helping the other with clothing selection as we gabbed endlessly.

"So, tell me how this works, B. Alice dates both Rosalie and Emmett? Are they committed like you are with Jasper and Edward? Have they done a ceremony? Do they have kids?"

"Slow down, Ange," I answered her, laughing at the barrage of questions. "Yeah, they're committed. They do all live together, they've had a ceremony, and Rosalie is pregnant with their first baby."

I turned to look up at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping. I slid my jeans on and reached for my blouse.

"You know, someday that will be me, right? I mean, we've talked about having kids, doing the whole white picket fence thing..."

She visibly gulped and then nodded, still not entirely back with me. By the time I had my shirt buttoned and was walking over to her, though, she had composed herself again.

"Sorry, I just," she paused. "You're right. You know, all this time, I sort of imagined you guys as the oddballs, but maybe there are more people out there like you than I ever realized. Poly families," she mused. "What about the other girl?" she asked.

"Victoria?"

Angela nodded.

"I've talked to her less, but from what we've shared, she seems much more like a free spirit. I don't know if she'll ever settle down with anyone. Right now she's dating this guy James, who she described in depth." I laughed, recalling her detailed description. She probably gave me more information than I needed, but that was one of the things I loved already about Victoria - she was open and willing to share, even though we hadn't ever met in person. She seemed to care about me, to genuinely want to be my friend, and help in any way she could.

"She just started seeing a new guy, Jacob. She said she hasn't been able to convince either one of them to touch each other, but she's hoping for some interesting times ahead. I guess she keeps trying to talk them into being there at the same time without being involved with each other, too," I trailed off and laughed, shaking my head.

"Do you think her situation is easier? I mean, where she's only ever got one of them to worry about or deal with at once?" Angela asked.

"Truthfully, I haven't ever thought about the differences. I guess it might be easier, but then I imagine they get way more jealous of each other. I mean, usually there are two of us around. In her situation, it would be a little different since the two guys don't want anything to do with each other."

I began to do my makeup and hair as we continued our conversation.

"I just don't think I could do it, even with the setup you have. I'd be overcome with jealousy all the time. I mean, what if you got an extra hug, or Jasper got an extra kiss, or crap, Edward got some shower love," she said, waggling her eyebrows at the end of her sentence.

I fell over onto the bed, laughing.

"It's okay, Ange. You don't have to think you could ever do it. I'm _glad_ you don't have to worry about the things we do. My little freakout the other night would never have happened in a traditional relationship."

"Do you ever think about it, Bella? About just being with one of them?"

The volume and tone of her voice told me she was almost afraid to ask. I gave her a quick hug, then laughed as I let her go. "It's okay to ask me questions. I did think about it more in the beginning, to be honest. I thought for sure we'd have to pick and choose, that there was no way we could make it work, but the more I research and the more I'm with both of them, the more I see just how essential they each are. Jasper is so practical and smart, and Edward is brilliant of course, but way more emotional. He is hurt easier, and Jasper balances that out and he can always get the three of us back to a good place. I can't imagine being with just one of them." As I said the words, I realized they were the truest I had spoken in a long time. I couldn't imagine my life without them both, and for some reason, another piece of the puzzle fell into place in my head. There was no Bella without Edward and Jasper.

We finished up and met the boys out in the living room waiting for us. The four of us left the apartment smiling, happy, full of life and love. Once we got to the club, we sat and had drinks. I limited myself to one again, and danced with both Edward and Jasper separately. We talked at the table, benign topics that were safe, and enjoyed the music.

The boys each got a little tipsy toward the end of the night, and as Angela danced by herself across from us, Jasper danced behind me and Edward moved in front of me. It was fucking hot. Their hands were everywhere, and Jasper's mouth was against my skin. I knew we were pushing the limits of publicly acceptable, even for a bar, when they pressed together on either side of me and kissed each other. I made wide eyes at Ange and we got them to leave soon after, thankfully.

By the time we got back to the apartment, the boys had sobered up some. We all had a small snack and went to bed with a buzz of anticipation in the air. Angela was leaving the next day and we were having our date.

Everyone was up and ready to go to the airport with plenty of time. Ange's flight was just after noon, so we made our way to the airport, boys carrying her bags, and said our goodbyes.

"Thank you, again, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you," I said, giving her a tight squeeze. The tears leaked out of my eyes against my will, but I wiped them away quickly.

"I love you, Bella. I'm so glad you're happy and that you guys have a plan. I can't wait to call and ask you to be my Maid of Honor in my wedding, but until then, keep me posted about the details and plans of yours."

She winked and then hugged Edward, switching to Jasper and holding on just a little too long for my preference. I slapped her shoulder and she let go, giving me a guilty smile. We watched as she made her way through the security area and then walked around the corner to her gate, beyond our sight.

"Ms. Swan, are you ready for your date?" Edward asked. I simply smiled and nodded, again taking one of each of their hands in mine. I had no idea what they had in store for me, but knowing the two of them, it would be a great night.

**A/N2: I know someone observant is going to ask this, so I'll address it here. I stopped writing in their hug/kiss/love you ritual by the door each time they leave. I didn't want it to get too repetitive, but they have NOT stopped doing this – I just stopped writing it.**

**I want to give a shout out to a great story I'm reading right now called Snapshots of Polyamory by fiberkitty. There's no real smut in it, it's just an excellent window view of moments in the lives of two couples as they try to figure their way through blending their lives together. It's really lovely, give it a shot - (www****(dot)fanfiction****(dot)****net/s/5285751/1/Snapshots_of_Polyamory)**

**Also, I have two entries in the TwiSlash contest (www(dot)fanfiction(dot)****net/u/1945699/TwiSlash_Unveiled****) – so maybe you go read and vote for your favorite?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Love and hugs to my most awesome beta, Siouxchef.**

**Did you read part 2 of the prequels? It is up and ready for you to read and enjoy (I hope). One more important A/N at the bottom, for those that did read the second prequel.**

**The outtake, I believe, will fall into place (and be posted) either after the next chapter, or 29. I had hoped it would be this one, but I just got too wordy. Apologies. I can spoil and tell you that the outtake is Charlie-centric. **

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

"_Ms. Swan, are you ready for your date?" Edward asked. I simply smiled and nodded, again taking one of each of their hands in mine. I had no idea what they had in store for me, but knowing the two of them, it would be a great night. _

I was curious where we were headed so early in the day. I had expected the boys to want to relax, then let me get ready before an evening date.

"Sure. Are we starting now?" I asked no one in particular.

"We are," Edward said with a smile.

We linked hands and made our way to the L. I wasn't paying attention to the scenery or where we were going. They'd never spill their secrets, so I would give them this. I let the two of them sit next to each other as they whispered and conspired while I checked my email on my phone.

I was lost reading a message from Alice when Jasper's foot nudged mine. I looked up to see them both standing, ready to get off the train. When I tried to figure out where we were going, I realized there were too many potential places – we were surrounded by shopping and dining places, as well as a few trademark Chicago landmarks.

When the boys led me to Uno's, I scrunched my eyebrows. I guessed I was ready for lunch, and I could go for a cold beer, I decided. We sat in a booth, all three of us in a row, with me in the middle.

"So, we're eating pizza on our date?" I made sure to keep my tone light. I wasn't upset in the least, I enjoyed casually hanging out with the boys just as much as I enjoyed getting dressed up for a night out.

"Yes, to start," Jasper answered.

"So, if this was a real first, second or third date, what would we talk about?" I asked.

"Well, Bella, why don't you tell us about yourself. Not in an interview way, but things about you?"

"Hmm. I grew up in Forks, which you both already know," I said with a smile. The waitress interrupted and took our drink and food order, giving me time to think. "I love to read: poetry, non-fiction, fiction chick-lit, classics – just about anything. I have a sudden interest in soccer." I smirked at Jasper as I said the last part, then turned to smile at Edward as I began speaking again. "And an equally sudden fascination with doctors. I wanted to get my degree in law to help people, but I'm not sure what I want to do with my life anymore."

My voice had turned into a whisper and the moment felt bigger than sitting in a pizza joint getting ready to suck down cold beer and the best pizza of my life.

"What do you mean?"

I looked over at Jasper. He had been the one most reluctant to have children together, due to our circumstances, so this felt like a tough topic to discuss.

"I mean," I paused, trying to figure out how to best word what I felt without confusing everyone or rushing back to where we had been before the other night. "I never thought about having a family before. I mean, sure in the abstract way, I thought about it." I realized my hands were frantically motioning, in an effort to help me explain where my words were failing, and I laughed a little. "I just, I wonder what life will look like a year from now. Two years from now. Five years from now. Before I met you two, that picture was pretty clear for me: I would get my degree, work hard at an internship somewhere prestigious, become a partner. I was pretty burnt out from dating, I didn't want to find someone new. I had finally learned to accept myself and my life as it was and where it was headed. Now? I don't know. Edward's going to have his residency, we might move, which would mean I'd have to take the bar exam in another state, which means having to learn the details of their laws first."

"It's a lot to think about," Edward interrupted. "But I think we're getting off-track again. What do you like to do for fun, Bella?"

His warm smile conveyed so much with just the few words he spoke. He wasn't chastising me. He didn't _not _want to hear about my plans. He was simply interested in getting to know me in that moment.

"I used to love going down to First Beach. I'm sure you guys have been there, right?" They both nodded affirmatively. "I got my first kiss there," I trailed off, touching my lips softly and I'm sure blushing as I recalled the moment. "You guys remember Mike Newton?"

Everyone at the table was giggling and laughing when the beers arrived. "Yep, it's true, Newton was my first kiss," I said with a sigh. "Hey, were you each other's first kisses?"

"No," they answered in unison. I looked at Jasper first, raising my eyebrows so he knew I expected more of an answer.

"Jessica," he said with a shrug.

We both looked expectantly at Edward. "Lauren."

"Wait, did the two of you... Were you two _together_, during high school?"

I took a long sip of my beer, unsure of what I thought the answer might be. The boys exchanged glances, a soft smile passing between them.

"No," Jasper said.

"What's that look?" I provoked. The pizza arrived and we all dove in.

"I wanted to be with Edward, but it wasn't the right time. We moved to Chicago and it still took years for either of us to do anything."

Processing the information, numerous questions came to mind. I tried to sort them in my head before I overwhelmed the boys.

"So, who made the first move?" I asked with a giggle.

"That would be me," Jasper confessed.

"Were you nervous about how Edward would react?"

"I was. I had no idea if I had been reading him correctly or not all those years, and we both clearly had an interest in women. I didn't know if it was just my own fantasy in my head that he wanted me that way, or if he really was giving me signs and signals. We each dated different people during our first few years in Chicago and I spent some time trying to figure out who I was and what I wanted from life, typical college-aged stuff. I was playing for the Fire, but Edward was so busy with school, we spent a lot of time apart. I tried not to dwell on what I couldn't have, but enjoy what I did."

The boys each reached a hand across my lap and tugged one of mine to join them. The symbolism of their warm hands surrounding mine wasn't lost and I began to tear up. I didn't want to cry at lunch, so I did my best to suck in a deep breath and move on. I tried to think about other interests and things we could talk about that weren't quite so emotional.

"So, I love art. I suppose that goes along with reading. In general, I think of books as another form or artwork, just with words and the images they paint, instead of paints, inks and charcoals. I love to cook, as you both know. I like to bake, even if I make complete disasters sometimes. I hate intolerance and rudeness. I love buttery popcorn. In fact, it might be my favorite thing about going to the movies - popcorn and Reese's Pieces. I've never been to Europe, but would someday love to go. Have you guys been?"

They both shook their heads no, continuing to inhale pizza.

"We should go sometime. Wouldn't that be fun?" I squeezed their hands, imagining the three of us sipping espresso in an Italian cafe.

When we were finished, Edward paid the bill and we walked out to the shops. We ducked into a Borders to look around, and the boys wandered off to browse somewhere else.

When I was done and had found a few books to buy, I looked around for them. I found them sitting across from each other in the cafe, very subtly touching, each with a cup of coffee in front of them. Even though they were at a 2-person table, I brought a chair over and sat between them. I set my books on the table and put a hand on each of their legs.

"Did you know we used to come here, after we first met you? You went home and we didn't know what to do. We would come down here and wander the lingerie store - that's where we picked up the things we left with you after we visited. Then we'd come in here, get coffee and sit and talk about what we thought might happen with us. If we could move to Boston to be with you. What we felt about you." Edward took my hand as he continued to speak. "Even from that first night together, we felt such a strange, intense connection to you, but we weren't sure what to make of it. We came here to talk about us, Jasper and I, and what you meant for us. How you complemented and completed us, and how it scared and excited us. This was also one of the first places Jasper and I ever admitted we had more than a casual thing going between us."

We were all quiet, the information Edward just gave me settling over the table like a soft, warm blanket. I appreciated knowing that they struggled as much as I had.

"So, it was my turn at pizza. Tell me more about yourself, Jasper. Edward's turn next." I winked at Edward, then turned to look at Jazz as he spoke.

"So, I grew up pretty much with Edward. I had adoptive parents, but it wasn't the same as his house. There was a palpable love there, from everyone, for everyone. I loved that sense of belonging. Plus, Esme bakes the best chocolate chip cookies ever." He stopped to laugh for a minute, ducking his head. When he looked back up at us, I was surprised at the depth of emotion on his face.

"I picked this part of our date, because this place, sitting here with Edward, it really cemented so much for me. I spent a lot of time wondering if I was a freak, why I wasn't just attracted to the girls I dated. I think I've loved Edward longer than I've known what love is. Before I could put it into words. Sitting here talking to him about the future opened up something inside me. It showed me the possibility of what my life could become, if the two of you were willing to take the same risks.

"I'm getting off-topic, though, aren't I?" He gave me his happy smile and I returned it. He might not have realized it, but I would spend hours just listening to him or Edward speak, losing myself in the soft lilt of their voices. "I've loved soccer my entire life, and I'm grateful to my parents for giving me lessons and really encouraging me. It was one of the few things I felt I excelled at as a kid, and it earned me accolades and praise from them. Every time I go out onto the field, I say a little prayer to them. I silently thank them, and I try to remember to be grateful for what they gave me. I could have spent years in the foster care system, but they gave me a chance. They weren't perfect, but no one is."

I cupped his cheek in my hand and leaned in to kiss him. My nose nuzzled up and down Jasper's and I felt Edward's hand on top of mine on his leg. I sat straight in my chair again and went back to the questions.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, curious and hungry for the mundane information.

"Totally cliché answer, but blue."

"Edward?" I turned to him and ask.

"Same," he said with a shrug. "How about you?"

"I don't have one. Really, I love almost every color."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me about you." Edward spoke softly, then leaned in to kiss me. His lips landed on the corner of my mouth first, then went to the center of my lips, drawing them between his gently one at a time. We parted with a smile, and the boys finished their coffees.

As we walked to the trash to drop the empty cups inside, I noticed an older man giving us a scowl. I had no clue what the look was for – whether or not it was meant for us, or if he was simply stuck in his own head thinking about something else. I decided not to let his expression sour my mood and I repeated my actions from earlier, taking one of Edward's and one of Jasper's hands into my own. I smiled at the man as we walked past, hoping that perhaps the friendly gesture would brighten his day.

We went down to the lingerie store where we talked more and browsed. Jasper picked up a beautiful boned corset with ruffle detail trim.

"Baby, you have to let me buy this for you. Remember when you wore that corset in Boston?"

I laughed. "You can buy it for me, Jasper. Thank you."

I had to confess, the idea of wearing it for them was more than a little hot. I had learned to enjoy their spoiling of me over the last few months. Edward picked out a satiny pink bra with black detailing and a pair of panties to match. I found a pair of beautiful blue silk pajamas that I wanted to buy, and insisted the boys let me pay for them.

Once we were finished shopping, we made our way to the next destination – Toyota Park. I'd been there countless times with Edward, but Jasper sat with us in the stands that day. I realized the team had practice, but he'd somehow arranged the day off. We watched the rest of his teammates on the field from the stands.

"What did you tell your coach about why you needed the day off, Jasper?"

The fold-out chair of the stands was cutting into my hips and the heat was making me thirsty. I wondered how long we were going to sit in the sun watching men run up and down a grassy field. The thrilling of being in the stands wasn't quite the same when Jasper wasn't out on the field.

"I told him the truth. I told him that I needed the day off to reconnect and spend time with the two loves of my life."

"You told him?" I whispered. My mind was swirling and racing with the implications of Jasper telling his coach the truth about our situation.

"Here's the thing, love," he began, and I smiled. He had taken to calling me "love," just like Edward. Every time the word slipped from one of their mouths, it made my heart flutter. "He would have found out anyway, I suspect. Also, I had to come up with some reason why I wanted to meet with the coach during our game in Seattle. I didn't want to lie to him, and I know he'll be discreet. I trust him, and the truth is? It's nice to have someone to confide in, who knows the real me. The truth of my life."

We were all quiet, soaking this information in.

"No one on the team knows? Do you plan to tell anyone?" I asked.

"No, no one else knows, and I don't think it's any of their business to know."

"I'm proud of you, Jasper. Thank you." I wiped a stray tear as I spoke. "Thank you for risking this for us. It couldn't have been easy for you to tell him and I'm guessing this means your coach in Seattle would know as well. It means the world to me that you did that for the three of us, to make sure we could have something more."

We were more discreet at Jasper's place of employment, even though we were far enough away that no one probably would have noticed. We sat and watched the players a few more minutes, then Edward led us back to the train. I was getting tired and yawned, resting my head on Jasper's shoulder as I watched Edward.

"Just a few more stops on our date, sweetheart. Think you've got enough energy?" Edward winked.

I nodded and he held my hand, his thumb tracing patterns into my skin. I was tired, but extremely grateful for this trip around the city.

"We have dinner after our sightseeing, too."

I closed my eyes for the briefest of moments, and we were at our next stop. I recognized the scenery once we were walking around and I had woken up a bit more - it was the University of Chicago Medical School campus.

"The first day of class, I was so worried. Jasper insisted on coming with me that morning and took a photograph of me in front of the building. It was our first time together, the first moment I realized I might care for him in more than a friendship way. He told me he was proud of me, hugged me and then we parted. I could barely focus on class and when I got home, he was gone to practice."

Edward recounted more of the details of that first time they were really intimate together. He explained about how their relationship evolved slowly, carefully.

"One more stop, then dinner," Jasper said, squeezing my hand as we walked back to the train. I laughed once I realized where we were going – O'Hare. The three of us walked back to the bar where we had drinks that first night together. This time, we stuck to one drink each. The airport wasn't very busy and we had the bar to ourselves as we reminisced.

"That night will always be one of my favorites, I think." Edward smiled, then leaned closer to me to whisper. "Watching you come for the first time, _making_ you come for the first time, such a fucking privilege." He was trailing kisses up and down my neck as he spoke, driving me slightly mad. My breathing had picked up and my eyes were fluttering closed. "You know, we made a mistake that night, though. Jasper and I intend to make it right later, because there is no way a sexy, intelligent, giving, loving, gorgeous woman like you deserves anything less than to be worshipped and loved. Repeatedly."

My head fell back in the chair and my body slumped. _Did we really have to go to dinner first_, I wondered. Jasper's soft laugh brought me back to reality, against my will I might add.

"Don't give me the daggers. You don't want to get kicked out of this bar, do you? Come on you two, let's go get some dinner so we can get someplace private," he said.

We got onto the train, all of us slightly more amped up than we had been. I could honestly say that I was wide awake after that. We rode the train to a cozy sushi place we had grown to love that was near the apartment. Our hands never left each other, whether it was hand-in-hand or fingertips against someone's arm or face. More than a few times, someone ran them along my hips or lightly up and down my spine. Taking our seats, we ordered an appetizer and continued talking.

"Your turn, Edward," I said, my lips right up against his, my eyes wide open and drinking in the celadon shade of his.

I was again sitting between them and shifted back to sitting up in my seat so Jasper and I could both listen.

"I don't know where to begin, really. I'm far more boring than you realize," he said with a small laugh. "I keep waiting for one or both of you to come to this conclusion and wonder what we're all doing together."

He shook his head and looked down at the table. How did this man truly not see the effect he had on both Jasper and I? Was it possible that he really doubted our feelings? I realized, then, that this step was important for all three of us. We each had more to realize, more to appreciate, more to love about the others.

"Hey, baby," I lifted his face up to look at both Jasper and I again. "I speak for us both, I'm sure, when I say that you're more than we could ever have hoped for."

I was genuinely surprised when Jasper moved from his spot to sit on the other side of Edward and gave him a soft, slow kiss. Sure, we were in our usual spot near the back of the restaurant, but the boys hadn't ever been this outwardly affectionate with each other that I had seen – and especially not after I had already kissed one of them.

Leaning back to watch them, I sighed. Their obvious love was beautiful to watch, almost as much as it was to participate in. I grinned to myself and leaned forward, carefully joining their kiss. I pulled back after a few light pecks, and they broke apart shortly after that.

"Do you guys ever miss being just the two of you?" I asked.

Jasper's hand was on Edward's thigh and they were still looking at each other. The air got a little nervous as they prolonged their response and my nerves kicked up.

"How can we miss the two of us? We're still both here. We get private alone time, just like you and Edward do, and you and I do as well. There was no sacrificing of 'the two of us' when you came along, if that's what you mean. Three threads woven together are still three individual strands, touching and crossing over each other, making the whole braid stronger in the process. We have to remember this if I'm apart from you two next year," Jasper finished with a sigh.

We had mostly returned to our places at the table when the server took our order and delivered our drinks and appetizer. Conversation was light as I popped the bright, verdant green edamame pods into my mouth, first biting them open, then sucking each bean out. Somehow, watching Jasper and Edward repeat the same pedestrian motions I just had with my mouth took on a much more sexual feeling. My nipples tightened to hard peaks as I imagined their lips and teeth wrapped around each one, sucking and gently teasing me as they were the shells currently at their mouths. I shifted in my seat, trying to compose myself.

The thoughts got no less tame once dinner was delivered. We fed each other pieces of buttery salmon sashimi, deep-fried delicious Vegas rolls with spicy ponzu sauce licking at our taste buds, and silky tuna melting on our tongues. Several foodgasms and one near-real orgasm from their teasing later, we were on our way to the apartment.

Jasper was in such a hurry to get inside, I was worried he might break down the door. As I giggled at the thought, he pushed me up against the inside wall of the apartment and nipped at my neck, sucking lightly.

"Jasper, I'm going to go make the call. Fifteen minutes," Edward said, walking away from us. I almost didn't care what Edward meant with his cryptic words. Jasper's mouth was distracting me in the very best of ways.

Unfortunately, Jasper _did_ care.

"We have to go pack, B."

His lips were still urgently sucking at my skin, pulling it between his teeth and leaving little marks, I was sure. Actions betraying his words, he slipped his hands under my shirt and around to my back, pulling me closer to his body. One of his hands moved around front and teased my nipple underneath the cup of my bra and I moaned. My head was resting against the wall, body responding in every possible way to him, brain pleading with my mouth to form the question I needed to know the answer to: _What the hell were we supposed to be packing for?_

Edward's voice came from the converted office, Jasper's old room, and he cleared his throat loudly before speaking.

"You're down to ten minutes, Jazz."

There was a harsh edge to his words, frustration lacing his voice, and I wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that he wasn't able to participate, or if he was upset with us for getting a head start without him. Either way, I stopped Jasper and kissed him slowly to bring him back to me before I spoke.

"What are we packing for, babe?" I asked quietly, hoping he might spill some details.

Jasper laughed and shook his head.

"All you need to know is, pack for an overnight trip. Toiletries, a change of clothes, ooh! Maybe that new corset?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed to the bag. "I need to go get our shit packed up, come on."

He took my hand and we walked to the bedroom. Jasper pulled out a small suitcase and I found some clothes, folding and placing them inside. I went to the shopping bag and got out the pajamas, packing those carefully inside as well. I snuck the corset and new bra and panty set underneath my clothes and giggled to myself. Jasper was already in the bathroom packing up a few of their essentials. I also noticed him rummaging in the toybox, packing lube and condoms as well.

Since I was done, I sat on the bed and waited. Edward came in and crawled on top of me as Jasper finished up. Where Jasper had been aggressive, Edward was tender and sweet. He kissed me softly, swiping gentle licks of his tongue against my skin as he whispered his love for me.

There was a knock on the door and we all walked to answer it. A young man in a suit was standing there and I looked at Jasper and Edward for some hint about what was going on.

"Mr. Cullen?" the man asked.

Edward smiled and nodded, handing the suitcase over to the stranger.

"Is this all you have, sir?"

"Yes, thanks," Edward said, taking my hand and pulling Jasper and I out of the apartment.

The man in the suit left with our luggage and Jasper and I waited as Edward locked the door. We walked out of the building to the street level where a beautiful, shiny, black Town Car was waiting for us. The man, who I realized was the driver, had the backseat door open and waiting for us. I slid in first, Jasper next to me and then Edward at the opposite end.

"I don't understand," I said, halfway pouting. "I thought you said our day of seeing Chicago was over and we were going back to the apartment for some private time?"

Edward and Jasper smirked at each other.

"We did go back to the apartment, Bella, it just wasn't our final destination," Jasper said, running his hand along my thigh.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the rest. I had no idea where we were headed or how long it would take us to get there, so I decided to get comfortable. I wove an arm through Jasper's then leaned into him, appreciating his warmth in the overly-air conditioned car.

"I sure hope that means you're saving up all your energy for later, baby," he whispered in my ear, and shivers ran up my spine.

Chuckling lightly, I decided not to be mean and tease him back. Instead, I just nuzzled into him a little more and sighed contentedly. The truth was, I really was saving my energy. I was looking forward to what Edward had said – to being worshipped, loved, made love to. I smiled to myself and the car slowed to a stop.

The sticky night air assaulted me from Edward's side of the car as the driver opened his door. The boys got out, then Jasper extended a hand to help me out. I offered him my thanks and took his hand, stepping out and giving him a soft kiss once I was standing. I looked around and saw we were at one of the fanciest hotels I knew of, down on Miracle Mile.

Edward rolled our suitcase through the entrance, then checked us in while Jasper and I lingered in the lobby. The three of us rode the elevator up to the room in relative silence and I was shocked when we entered.

It was a suite.

Not just any suite – it was hands down the nicest suite I had ever been in.

The furniture was beautiful in the first room we were in – there was a desk, couch, coffee table, dining table, television. In the next room was the bed, which looked fantastically comfortable and certainly large enough for the three of us, but what caught my attention most was the huge whirlpool tub in the bathroom. I stood in the doorway, practically gaping, and felt a warm body slide up behind me. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck softly.

"That was the selling point on this room, love. We've spent so much time in our shower, I thought you might appreciate a tub for once," he mumbled against my skin.

**A/N2: Some people asked about the second prequel, and had numerous questions for Jasper. If you're one of those people, send me your questions. I will be compiling them into a list and posting the answers both on my LJ page and on the Twilighted thread. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: As usual, hugs and love to my beta, Siouxchef.**

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

"_That was the selling point on this room, love. We've spent so much time in our shower, I thought you might appreciate a tub for once," he mumbled against my skin. _

**BPOV**

"That sounds heavenly," I sighed, melting back into his body just a bit. "I'm just afraid I might fall asleep if we climb into a warm bath."

"I can promise you're not going to fall asleep with what we have planned, Bella."

He was trailing soft, warm kisses along the back of my shoulders. Edward's hands fisted the hem of my shirt and took it over my head, tossing it to the floor. Jasper came into the bathroom then, and began to run the tub after some silent communication between the two of them.

Edward undressed me slowly, taking time to brush his fingers over every part of my exposed skin, and I focused on the sensation of it all while I watched Jasper undress. Once his clothes were off, he moved out of my line of sight, I assumed to help Edward get undressed. My thoughts were confirmed when I felt Jasper's fingertips skim the swell of my behind as Edward's were touching and loving my breasts, not quite having removed my bra entirely yet.

We finished getting undressed and Edward stopped the tub what looked like way too soon. He climbed in, then motioned for me to get in as well. He pulled me to his lap and as we began to kiss, I felt the water rise even more and saw the wisdom in under-filling the tub. I could feel Jasper's body behind me, the excitement swirling around the room. Jasper's hands were on my body, rubbing and touching as Edward and I kissed.

My knees were on either side of Edward's body and I felt his hands at my hips, lifting me slightly. I looked down between our bodies to see Jasper's hand reach for Edward's length. Jasper's other hand went to my body, stroking me softly before he lined us up. Edward helped me sink down slowly and I let out a soft groan at the sensation of him filling me.

Jasper reached around my shoulders and pulled my upper half back to rest against him. He was kissing my neck and nibbling on my earlobe. I could see Edward smiling and I smiled back, what I was sure was a happy, lazy smile.

Edward's hands left my hips and trailed up my body, stopping at my breasts to tease my nipples and run his thumb along the underside.

"Do you have any idea how loved you are?" he whispered.

I bit my lip and tried to shift my body, willing him to move. A devilish grin crossed his face and his hands quickly moved back to my hips.

He shook his head at me and began to speak. "No, greedy girl, I'm setting the pace right now, and we're just enjoying each other. I want you to feel me. I want to feel you around me."

Oh, and I did. At his words, I felt him throb inside me. I knew his need was as great as mine, but he clearly had more self-control in that moment.

"I want to go slowly and enjoy every moment and movement of our bodies together," he said. "The three of us, the way we are together." He squeezed his legs together slowly, which helped to push my body up and off his slightly. We were deep enough in the water that it helped with the weight of my body, and together they lifted me effortlessly. We stayed connected, Jasper's hand touching and stroking between us still.

As Edward's legs relaxed and let me slip back down onto him, Jasper's fingers on his other hand ghosted over my nipples. They worked in a coordinated effort to bring my body to a slow, sweet burn of pleasure.

"Every time I see you, I'm reminded of how fucking lucky we are. I'm sorry we haven't done a good enough job of telling or showing you just how much we worship and love you. We would walk to the ends of the Earth for you, love."

He was speaking, touching me, pushing up into me, pulling back from me, and Jasper was doing similar things. His lips and hands never left my body as Edward talked. He was humming and making noises to let me know he agreed, sometimes repeating the words Edward said in a whisper against my ear.

"In your eyes, in your hands, in your heart, you hold our future. Whatever you want us to be, that's what will happen; you have that power. However you want us to commit to you, we will readily and eagerly do so. If you want a big wedding with gorgeous flowers, it's done, baby. If you want to fly to Vegas and drive-thru..." He paused his speaking, eyes closed and head rolled back, fighting for control over his body.

I felt powerful. I felt sexy, maybe for the first time. I felt wanted, loved, desired, all those things, wrapped into one – the balance of the emotional and the physical finally coming together and making sense in my heart.

"Whatever you want, Bella, that's what we want. The rest of our lives belong to you, and only to you."

Jasper pressed my body forward until I was leaning against Edward. His hands were cupping my breasts, the three of us sandwiched and still together.

From the side of my field of vision, I saw Edward's hand reach out for Jasper. He grasped Jasper's cock and began to stroke as he increased the speed of our movement. We were all moving together, each upstroke from Edward's hand timed perfectly with the motions of my body.

"You are both my life. I need you both so much," he whispered, then sighed against my mouth, and I wondered for a moment if he was going to cry.

Jasper brought his head between us, the three of us kissing in one impossibly slow movement. Then I knew for sure – it wasn't Edward that was going to cry, it was me.

The water was getting cold, but the heat and warmth from them comforted me. I felt the vibrations of Jasper's moan against my lips and someone's hands were back on my body, touching my swollen clit. I pressed against both of them as I climbed toward my climax, feeling like with each swipe of their fingers, their message sank in a little deeper.

My head was heavy; from emotion, thought, lack of sleep. I rested it between their bodies, half on Edward's shoulder and half on Jasper's. This had the side benefit of watching them touch and love each other, as they loved me. I could see now that it was both of their hands stroking my aching body, and I felt tighter, that much closer to coming.

I brought my hand to Jasper's cock and wrapped my fingers with Edward's. The increased pressure and sensation made Jasper groan and thrust his hips up. My tears were still falling, body overwhelmed, and I came quietly around Edward. I was already completely spent, I simply didn't have the energy to spare on unnecessary noise or motion. His hands pressed against my body more firmly when he felt my orgasm around him, and I could feel him twitch and grow impossibly longer and harder, hitting deeper and filling me even more. Edward sighed and his whole body tensed, hand gripping Jasper in what looked like a painful grip.

Jasper kept thrusting his hips though, and seconds later, I watched as he came as well. I had never paid close enough attention to really see it happen, and I was fascinated watching him. I realized when it was over that I had stopped crying, and I was grateful for that.

"Every time you allow us to watch and give you that pleasure," Edward said softly, lifting my eyes to meet theirs again, "you're giving us a gift. Thank you."

The boys were sitting side by side then, and I kissed them both softly, my body sort of straddling each of them in a cradled position. My head was up by Jasper's, resting on his shoulder, and I heard the sucking noise of the water spilling down the drain. Edward climbed out of the tub first, drying himself off as I snuggled and kissed Jasper.

He carried me to the edge of the tub, then set my legs down on the ground and Edward dried one side of me with a fresh towel as Jasper got out and did the other. They would each stop to kiss or pay loving attention to my body as they did so. Once I was almost dry, Jasper left the room with another dry towel and I saw Edward wink at him on his way out.

"Ready for the next phase, sweetheart?" I nodded and smiled.

We walked to the sleeping area and I saw the clean towel laid out on top of the bed. I gave both of the boys a questioning look and they smiled back at me.

"Lay down on your stomach, please. We're going to give you a massage," Jasper said.

As I crawled onto the bed, I noticed the room wasn't as cool as it had been when we first came in. The air conditioning wasn't running, at least at the moment, and it felt nice. The urge to put clothes on and bundle up was gone and I realized neither Jasper nor Edward was getting dressed either.

They whispered between themselves and I closed my eyes, willing my body to relax further. I could hear the friction of hands rubbing together and smell the clean scent of … something. Before I had too much time to think about things, four warm, slippery hands were on my skin – two on each leg. They worked in tandem, moving up and down my tight calves together, and then on to my feet. As they worked their way back up to my thighs, I wondered if they'd taken a class and made a mental note to ask them about it later. Much later.

Rubbing softly over the swell of my bottom, they used their fingertips with the right amount of pressure, their strokes loving, restoring to my muscles, and healing. The bed dipped on both sides of me as they knelt and worked up my back. I couldn't help groaning as they each worked knots of tension out of my shoulders and pressed with the most delicious friction up and down my spine. Even with my eyes closed, I could see them above my body and imagined them exchanging loving glances with each other, kissing from time to time as they paid homage to and adored me.

Two hands met in the middle at the base of my neck, alternating between light tickles and using more firm pressure on the tight and tense muscles there. Two more hands wove into my hair, tangling through the mess and massaging my scalp.

As they left my head and then traced light fingertips down my spine, I exhaled louder than expected. I was perfectly content to lay right there and curl up with both of them for the night, a positively blissful pile of rubbed-down happiness.

"Turn over, love."

Had I been slightly less relaxed and blissed out, I might have giggled at the request. Instead, I willingly complied, enjoying the idea that the other half of my body was about to get the same attention the back half had. The two of them looked very pleased with themselves and I smiled softly at them.

Again, they began at my feet, touching and rubbing, leaving slippery, soft skin in their wake. They were more gentle on my legs on the front-side, since it was mostly bone from that direction. My thighs quivered without my permission as they rubbed and touched me. They never even skimmed the surface of my center, skipping right over it and moving to my abdomen. I watched as they touched the soft, fleshy skin of my belly, one of the parts of my body I hated the most. Instead of the looks of disgust I was certain would appear at any moment, they kept their looks of reverence. I was fairly certain I even saw the corner of Edward's mouth turn up as his hands glided over the skin one last time before moving up to my ribcage.

My breasts got equal and undivided attention, the soft strokes both calming and exciting me. They touched and teased both nipples, somehow mixing caresses that felt both tender and erotic. I hitched out a breath as they reached my shoulders, relaxing further as they wound up the top of my body and began to stroke my neck. They each bent down and then slid into a side-laying position next to me, softly touching and kissing my skin. Jasper was kissing my collarbone and Edward had shifted slightly lower, capturing a nipple between his lips.

Two hands went to my hair again, the soft touching and rubbing back and drawing soft moans from me. I had my scalp massaged before while getting haircuts, but it was never quite like this. The other two hands slid lower, taking their time to stop and cup, touch, stroke and tease the various parts of my body. I felt them on either side of me, tapping my thighs gently, a silent request to open my legs, and I did so. Things had taken a decidedly different direction than I thought, each of their moves now drawing pleasure from me.

Closing my eyes, I gave in to the sensations. I had no idea whose hands were where anymore, I simply lost myself in the pleasure. There was a hand lower on my pussy, sliding easily between the lips and teasing my entrance, and fingers up higher, periodically circling my clit and then moving up to touch and rub my mound. My hips moved on their own, pleasure-filled noises were coming from somewhere – me, them? I had no idea.

Fingers touched and teased, dipping into me, sliding back out, circling and pressing on my clit as mouths licked and sucked, kissed and bit. Whispered mumblings of love and devotion came from all of us.

"Yes," I hissed out, as I felt fingers slide deep inside of me. One, two, ten, I had no idea how many it was, just that the feeling was euphoric. The hand at the top of my pussy rubbed and plucked at me, alternating movements and then going back to a steady pace.

"I wish we could spend every second of every day making love to you like this. Watching your body move and react to us. Seeing our love spill out into you and radiate back at us."

Edward was kissing a line up my neck as he spoke, then shifted over to my mouth. My eyes were still loosely closed and I then felt two pairs of lips against mine as the hands below sped slightly. A tongue dipped gently into my mouth, stroking my tongue. A moan, mine or someone else's, shook through all three of our bodies and I felt my orgasm approaching quickly. My hips had kept their rhythm with the hands, each of us working on the build of love between us.

_This_ is what love is, I realized. _This_ is what making love is. _This_ is where forever happens. It wasn't about a cock in a pussy, who came first, or even about sex at all. It was that intensity between us, the flow of emotion that we would have even during the weeks Jasper might be away in the future, during the weeks I had been apart from them, the weeks I was certain would happen between us as time and children and jobs and real life interfered and we forgot to make time for each other.

The thoughts burst through me at the same time as my orgasm, and I flexed my hips up.

"Oh god."

It was a whispered half-sob as I felt my body tense and release, the pleasure overwhelming me. My brain chanted to the beat of the blood flowing through my body and I realized it was out loud after a few moments.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..."

I repeated it over and over. I felt the bed shift, words still escaping with each breath from my lungs, and then the weight and warmth of them surrounding me again. Wrapping me in their arms, in their love, in their lives. I was pretty sure I had fallen asleep still proclaiming my love for both of them.

I woke up refreshed and feeling loved. And hungry, very hungry.

I snuck out of bed without waking either of the boys and went to the other room in the suite. The fruit from the night before looked okay, so I walked to the round table the bowl was resting on and grabbed a piece of honeydew, popping it into my mouth. I chewed and hummed quietly to myself, letting the sweet, juicy fruit flood my taste buds with its essence. Next, I reached for a piece of pineapple and chewed it slowly as I thought about the night before, and what the day ahead might hold. As I was lost in thought, warmth from behind startled me and I jumped a little.

Jasper's hands slid over my hips and his mouth went to my neck. He was softly kissing me as he touched me everywhere he could. I leaned back against him and realized he was just as naked as I was. I groaned and felt him twitch, then smiled. My hands went behind me to guide his lips to mine, the sweet taste of the fruit lingered in my mouth and mixed with his toothpaste into an odd combination of flavors.

"Jasper..." I hummed again, whispering against his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

He had begun to rub lower on my body, trailing my wetness up and down the space between my lips. His fingers dipped in slightly, then pulled back out, making me ache for him. His dick twitched against my body again, and I felt his other hand guiding him inside me slowly. We were still standing and he began to pull back and thrust into me with the same measured, gentle pace from the night before.

I'd had enough of slow and gentle, however.

"Jasper, please," I begged. "Oh please, please, baby."

I turned my head as much as I could to look into his eyes and plead my case silently. A wicked grin spread across his face and he ducked down to kiss me.

"Mmm, Bella, you better reach across the table. You're gonna want something to hold onto."

He punctuated the end of his speaking with a sharp bite to the flesh on my neck. The realization that it was going to leave a mark made me even more wet than I already was at his words. I leaned forward, my nipples puckering and tightening from the cold wood of the table as I pressed my body against it. Jasper's hand came between my thighs and he spread my legs with force.

Grabbing the opposite edge of the table, I curled my fingers around the wood and then raised the lower half of my body as much as I could in what I hoped was an enticing move.

"Look at you sway your ass for me," he said coolly. "How bad do you want me to fuck you right now?"

There were utterly zero words I could come up with to respond.

The rough skin of his right hand smoothed over my ass and I yelped when he pulled it away, only to bring it back with a sound smack.

"I said, how badly do you want me to fuck you right now?" he repeated.

I shivered.

"Oh God. Please?"

Rubbing the head of his cock between my legs, he was torturing and teasing me. I could feel the tip slide over my clit and I was almost vibrating with need. Jasper's hand moved up from the swell of my ass, over my back and onto my shoulder. His left hand continued the path, scratching my scalp briefly before tugging my hair. It didn't hurt a great deal, it simply got my attention. His right hand left my shoulder, nails raking lightly down my skin, and then he was at his cock, pressing harder against my clit. I almost came from the stimulation of his hardness against me, but just as I was whimpering in the pre-orgasmic moments, he pulled back.

My head rested against the cool surface of the table as I collected my breath. After a few moments, I began to wonder why Jasper hadn't moved back to teasing me again. I turned my head and realized Edward had joined us.

"I'll give him back in just a minute, love," Edward said, giving me a wink.

I laid my cheek on the table as I relaxed to watch them. Edward was behind Jasper, one of his hands had a firm grip on J's cock and the other was up at his jawline, clearly turning his head to him. Jasper's eyes were closed and I noticed Edward was whispering in his ear. I realized Jasper was responding to questions, very small nods yes or shakes of his head no. The whole time, Edward was stroking his cock slowly, and I began to watch them, mesmerized. Each time his hand got to the end of Jasper's length, he would alter the move or vary his pacing somewhat. I watched as Edward's hand squeezed tightly down, the delicious bead of moisture forming at the tip. His thumb swept out and over the head to spread the wetness, palm pressing over the tip as he turned his grip in another direction.

My gaze only averted when Edward's hand left Jasper's thick erection and he turned to leave the room. Jasper looked at me again, eyes wide and hungry, and my heart rate increased. I was briefly scared, to be honest, he looked so raw and ready. He moved the step forward back to my body and I kept watching long enough to see Edward return, condom and lube in hand. I bit my lip at what I knew was coming.

Turning my head to its original position, I again rested my forehead on the table. My fingertips tightened against the unyielding wood, legs relaxing against Jasper's body. It was his fingers I felt first, again dipping into me, spreading my lips, teasing me.

He took only a moment to stroke me before he thrust deep into my body. I let out a quick, loud grunt at his movement, the table cutting into my lower half and forcing the air out of me. The next stroke I was ready for, legs braced, lungs filled with air. It was no easier to take than the first, but far more pleasurable. Jasper's left hand was up at my shoulder, pulling my body back tightly against his, and his right was at my clit.

There was a pause in his movement after a few rough thrusts, and then I heard both of the boys groaning. The visual in my head of Edward penetrating Jasper was nearly enough to send me over into my orgasm. Once Jasper began to move his hand again, I couldn't have stopped it if I had wanted to. I came with a small cry, my breathing erratic and strained.

I heard Edward moan loudly and could only imagine what the two of them were doing. Jasper was still thrusting into me, his hand giving my body a brief respite. My brain, however, was still throbbing with pleasure each time I felt them moving or talking. I whimpered slightly and it was so low, I was certain Jasper couldn't hear it, but it was the only noise I could make.

A moment later, I was able to gather enough strength and breath to mutter a garbled "fuck," and it was exactly what Jasper needed to bring his attention to me again. He lowered his upper body and kissed the center of my back between my shoulder blades, then resumed moving his hand against me.

My body was exhausted with the effort I had expended over the last few days, but even as Jasper expertly worked me, I felt myself rising again to another orgasm. I heard Edward panting and grunting and felt the force of his thrusts into Jasper as they echoed through my own body. I felt Jasper still inside me, Edward's hands on his hips. Edward had leaned down against Jasper's body and I felt his breath against my skin as he exhaled sharply after his orgasm had subsided.

As Jasper resumed his pace inside me, fingers frantic to bring me to another release, I felt Edward's body slide next to us. He stood and watched, a smirk of satisfaction on his mouth. Knowing he was looking at our bodies, appraising and approving, even enjoying vicariously, threw me off the edge and into my next orgasm. My eyes drifted closed, body tightening as Jasper thrust deeper and harder than before, and I assumed he was coming as well.

We half-laid together for a few minutes, catching our breath as Edward touched us. I opened my eyes as Jasper moved away from me.

"Are you okay?"

He helped me to a full standing position and began to rub my abdomen. I could see the pressure marks from where the table was cutting into me, but I had more urgent needs.

"I'm fine, I promise," I said, giving him a soft kiss and looking into his eyes to reassure him. "I'll be right back."

By the time I got back from the bathroom, both boys were cuddled back up in bed. I crawled between them and enjoyed the warmth and tenderness.

"Do we have to check out soon?" I asked.

"A few hours," Edward said, his exhaustion clear in his voice. "Just enough time to maybe take a quick nap and shower together before we enjoy the day."

I warred in my head for a moment, debating whether I wanted sleep or food more, but sleep won.

When I woke up, I could hear the shower running. I stretched, alone in bed, and took a few moments to think about my life. Edward walked into the room and looked down at me, clearly surprised.

"Sorry, love, did we wake you with the noise of the shower? We were trying to let you sleep a little longer."

"No," I said, with a yawn and a stretch. "I think I'm just rested enough, and hungry. Starving, maybe."

He bent to kiss me and I held his face between my hands. Droplets of water from his hair fell down onto my face and I laughed.

"Did you bring the shower to me?" I asked, patting his cheek.

"Sorry, not on purpose. Why don't you get cleaned up and we'll grab some lunch and head out for the day."

I nodded and made my way to the bathroom. Jasper was drying off as I entered and we exchanged smiles and a quick kiss. Once I was in the warm shower, I thought about how we might spend the day. I thought we would just check out and go back to the apartment, but it seemed like they had more planned for us. I rushed through the shower and getting ready. Edward checked us out of the hotel and we took a cab back to the apartment to drop off our luggage.

As we were leaving again for lunch, I caught both of their hands and pulled them each closer.

"Thank you for a great second first date. I've had an amazing time."

"Well, it was your last first date, so we wanted to make it a good one," Edward said.

"Are we coming back here after lunch?" I was shamelessly attempting to get information from them.

"Eventually," Jasper smirked.

"Smartass," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

We spent the day at the Navy Pier. We had lunch at Bubba Gump's, then walked around. We rode the Ferris Wheel and had ice cream as we watched families on the Carousel. A walk by a temporary tattoo shop sparked a lively discussion about body art, and I knew I'd want to talk about that more later. One of the ideas I had for us was to get small, discreet, matching tattoos before we had our commitment ceremony.

A lot of the day was spent on a bench, people watching. We talked about couples and families as they walked by, wondering what their histories were. It made me curious what people thought of us when we passed by, what sort of history they filled in for our lives.

Eventually, we had our fill of the area and made our way back to the apartment. The sun was beginning to set and the three of us stretched out on the couch, Jasper and Edward sitting on opposite sides with my head in Jasper's lap and my feet in Edward's. I was reading a book when my phone rang. Edward reached down into my purse, glancing at the Caller ID briefly before handing the phone to me.

"Hello?" I answered, knowing it was Charlie from the ringtone.

"Hey, Bella," he said, his voice filled with tension and uncertainty.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

**Did you read the outtake, written by Algonquinrt? If not, go do that before you read this chapter - it contains important bits of information, and is so fabulously written. You can find it under the outtakes in my profile, or hers.  
**

**Thanks to my snugglicious beta, Siouxchef, and my superfab batch of friends, The Usual Suspects. **

"_Hello?" I answered, knowing it was Charlie from the ringtone._

"_Hey, Bella," he said, his voice filled with tension and uncertainty. _

**BPOV**

"How are you, Dad? Everything okay?"

I laid back down into my spot between Jasper and Edward. As he read, Jasper stroked my hair, comforting me and easing my unspoken worry.

"_Everything's fine, Bella. Sue had something she wanted me to ask you about, and I was calling to see how my baby girl is." _

When he finished speaking, he let out a gust of air. I knew everything was not fine, but there was no pushing Charlie. We were so alike that way – if we had something we weren't ready to talk about, forget it.

"I'm good, really good. Getting ready to go back to school and get in the groove of that. What did Sue want you to ask me?"

"_Oh, she wanted to know what size you wear so she could get your dress for the wedding, I think."_

"Well, it depends if she's ordering a formal dress or an off the rack dress. Do you know? Why don't you just have her talk to me?"

"_No, no, I'm capable of asking my daughter what size dress she wears, I'm pretty sure..."_ he trailed off with a soft laugh. _"I think it's off the rack. Why don't you just tell me both, to be safe."_

I gave him my sizes and there was a slight lull in the conversation, so I decided to ask about other wedding plans.

"Where are you and Sue going to get married, anyway?"

"_Well, strangely enough, we were thinking about doing it at the Cullen's. They had us over for dinner the other night and we got to talking about how we couldn't really find anyplace we liked. You know how Esme is, she offered their house right up for us."_

My heart was stuck in my throat as he spoke. I hadn't anticipated them going to see the Carlisle and Esme so soon after we left. I was worried Esme might have inadvertently said something to him. _Is that why he's calling?_

"_She's a good gal, Esme. Carlisle's a fine man, too." _

There was a hint of something in his voice. Was it longing? Sadness? _What the hell?_

"Yeah, the Cullens are good people for sure," I said. "So you're going to get married there?"

At this, both boys sort of perked to attention. Edward's hands had been lazily stroking my legs as Jasper essentially petted my hair. They both stopped what they were doing and turned to me. I looked up to see Jasper staring down at me, an expression of half amusement, half worry.

"_It's not set in stone, but we walked around and talked about it a bit, then we sat in the living room and had coffee and dessert."_

The dead air seemed to hang between us. I didn't hear any harshness in what he was saying, but I wasn't about to offer up life-altering information that might cause Charlie to disown or be disappointed in me.

"That sounds nice. I bet they could do something in the living areas and you could get married in there. Are you inviting a lot of people?"

"_Oh no, maybe twenty or so. Few guys from the force, Sue's kids, you guys, no big."_

I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me. Both boys laughed lightly at my mistake.

"Sounds like you have things underway then. I'm happy you found Sue. I'm glad that you're so happy. You deserve that."

"_You know, honey, we all do. We all deserve to find happiness and love in life. Sometimes it's cut too short, but what little time we have should be spent as happily as it can be."_

I swiped at my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to say the words, but my heart ached. I was so confused; was he telling me to be happy with my life as it was, or was he hinting that he wanted me to just make a decision one way or the other, or maybe he was worried I'd be single my whole life.

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered.

"_You never know what's going to happen in life, Bella. I could be gone tomorrow. If that happened, I hope you know how much I love you, baby. How proud I am of you. I know I don't say it enough, but I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. You're so grown up now, making your own choices and decisions and following your own path. I'm real proud of you, kid. Your mom would be, too."_

I thought I detected a little sniffle at the end of his speech, but he coughed quickly and startled me back to reality. I jumped a bit and both boys began to touch me again, clearly concerned about me.

"I love you, too, Dad. Thank you."

"_I'm gonna go, honey, there's a game on. Call me again soon, okay? I miss you."_

"Okay," I choked out. "I will."

I pressed the "end" button on my phone and let out the tears I'd been holding in. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell Charlie. I had resolved over the last few days that it was the right thing to be upfront and honest, I just wasn't sure it was the right time, what with the wedding and other things.

But wouldn't there always be some reason or excuse to not tell him? Some event or holiday coming up that would prevent me from being honest?

Sighing, I got up to lay in bed. I just needed a good cry – all the emotion over the last few weeks was catching up to me, and I wanted to regroup. The boys came in a few minutes later and crawled up on either side of me. I was flat on my back and they each snuggled a side, all three of our heads resting on the pillow.

"You okay?" Jasper whispered.

I nodded a little and Edward handed me a tissue. We laid there quietly for what seemed like hours. The room darkened, but neither of them left or shifted away from me.

"I think he might know," I said to no one in particular. "I mean, it's okay if he knows. He's going to know. I just don't know if he knows. You know?"

The bed shook with our laughter, the tension in the air finally broken by my insane, random babbling.

"Bella - if he already knows or if you have to tell him everything - it'll be okay."

Edward curled into my body as he spoke, kissing the soft swell of my breast from my side. When he got to my nipple, I cringed – even through the fabric, it was still sore from the table action that morning. He chuckled softly and rolled off the bed.

"I need dinner," he declared. "Come on, you two."

I filled Edward and Jasper in on Sue and Charlie's tentative plans as we ate.

"Do you think it's a good thing or a bad thing our parents are getting so close?" I asked, trying to weigh in my head how things might work out.

"It can only be good, baby. Think about how much easier it will be once they know. Sue can even help you plan the ceremony for us," Jasper said between bites of his salad. "Edward, are they coming to my game next week?"

Edward nodded, his mouth too full to speak.

"How long will you be gone, J?"

"Wednesday through Friday. I usually plan some extra days to catch up with friends and the family, and this time I wanted an extra day to have dinner with the Sounders coach. I'll be back in time to share the weekend with you both, though. School starts in two weeks?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "It's been a great summer, though."

"When you go to Seattle, do you think you can look at a few places for me, Jasper?"

"Sure. Places for what?"

I shrugged, trying to play coy. "I found a few spots that might be nice to have our ceremony at."

Looking at the table, I did everything I could to hold in my grin and not blush. I didn't even want to admit to myself, perhaps, how excited I was that a new chapter in my life was going to begin. I had so much to get through first – I had to graduate, possibly move, pass the bar. There was a lot on my plate, with Edward and Jasper's additions.

"Really?" they both asked at the same time.

I nodded. "Yep. Most are outside the city. Do you think you'll have time to go check one or two of them?"

Jasper nodded and we finished eating mostly in silence. When we got home, it was getting late so we crawled into bed and snuggled up. I knew we all had to be exhausted from our fun night away, and frankly I was a little sore, so we just held each other close.

The next few days passed quickly and before I knew it, Jasper was getting ready to leave for Seattle. I wanted to call Charlie and invite him and Sue to the game, but some part of me was also afraid. I sucked it up anyway, pressing the buttons on my phone to speed dial his number.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi Dad. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

He sounded slightly out of breath and I wondered what he was doing.

"No, no, I just got home from an overnighter, so I was walking into the house. How are you?"

"I'm good. Did you give Sue the dress info?"

"Uh huh," he halfway mumbled his answer, and I could hear more rustling in the background.

"Dad, I was calling because Jasper has a game on Wednesday. The Cullens always go when he has a game in town, and he wanted me to invite you and Sue. Do you want to talk to her and get back to me?"

Charlie hummed and there was an awkward pause.

"No, I'm sure she'll want to go. It sounds like fun. How are things going with Jasper?"

"Good. He's a great guy."

I wasn't used to talking to my dad about boyfriends, but I realized that Jasper wasn't just my boyfriend anymore. The thought made me both smile and get nervous.

"I look forward to getting to know him better. Do you think he'd like to come over for dinner?"

"Well, he usually stays a few days with Carlisle and Esme, I guess. I'll talk to him, it would probably be easier if you guys went to the Cullen's for dinner, but I'd hate to just invite you over without talking to Esme first."

"How's Edward?" Charlie asked, his voice going unnaturally high at the end of his question. He cleared his throat and I scrunched my eyebrows.

"He's good. Getting ready for class next week, like me."

"Your last year of law school. I can hardly believe it. I still remember your first day of kindergarten," he said, his voice trailing off. "You had your hair in these pigtails, and you insisted on wearing this insane jumper outfit thing. Your mom wanted you to wear a dress."

We laughed a little together, reliving the memory. I had seen the picture hundreds of times, but honestly couldn't remember the wardrobe issue.

"Will you be able to come out for graduation in June?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, kiddo. You guys talked any more about where you might live when you move?" he asked.

"Well, it's not that easy. Jasper's going to meet with the coach of the Sounders while he's there for the game, to talk about a possible transfer. Then Edward has to deal with something called the match? It's sort of complicated, but entirely possible that he won't match Seattle Children's, and he _has_ to go where he matches."

I had to stop myself from talking. There was so much more I wanted to tell him. I wanted to confide that I was worried about where Edward would match. That I hated the idea of being apart from Jasper again, but hated the idea that Jasper would go to Seattle and then Edward would match someplace like Wisconsin even more, leaving me to choose between them. There was so much I wanted to say, but still felt I couldn't.

"So, when will Jasper be out here? Before you and Edward?"

"Yeah, the soccer season usually starts somewhere around April, but training begins before that. I think Jasper's going to move in January and we'll just cross our fingers and hope things work out. We'll probably look around at a few places while we're there for the wedding, to get a head start."

"Sounds like you guys have a good plan. You've spent a lot of time thinking about this. You love them?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

Then my brain engaged.

_Them._

"Dad, I-"

He interrupted, his voice low and soft.

"Bella, I love you. I'm sorry for the things I haven't said, but it's about time I say them."

I heard his body fall into a heap on some random piece of furniture, I was sure, followed by a large sigh of air.

"What you do at home isn't something I ever need to know details about. I love you, that's what matters."

"How'd you know?" I whispered.

Charlie laughed lightly and I was worried briefly I had offended him.

"I'm not stupid. The picture's right up on the wall for anyone to see. You moved to Chicago, now you're moving to Seattle with both of them."

"I..." I was searching for words, processing what he said. "I..." Willing my brain to work, I dug deeper. "I don't know what to say." Complete failure; I was a complete failure in that moment.

"Can I ask you a few things?"

"Sure," I said, still stunned into stupidity.

"How long?"

"Nine months?" I thought back, counting in my head.

"Christmas," he whispered. "Do you think it's serious?"

"Yeah, Dad, it is. I love them. I can't imagine life without either one of them."

"Is that why you left Harvard?"

_Fuck._

"Yes," I said, my voice a little stronger.

"Was the teacher excuse just a line, or do you really want to teach law?"

"I don't know, to be perfectly honest. My life feels so different now than it did then. I'm not sure what I'm going to do once I graduate yet. Maybe take a year off to figure things out and settle back into Seattle."

"Are you going to get married?"

Charlie was clearly taking no prisoners with this discussion, but it felt good. It felt right to be honest with him and share this part of my life. I had closed myself off so much, it surprised me how much I enjoyed talking about the boys and our plans for the future.

We continued to talk for over an hour. I explained what my investigating had found out thus far about legalities and what my plans were for our ceremony. Nothing was set in stone, since I hadn't run it by Edward or Jasper, but I was fairly certain of a few things.

Once we hung up, I found Jasper in the bedroom, laying with Edward. I almost didn't want to disturb them – Edward was doing something on his laptop as Jasper laid beside him, their legs tangled together. Edward noticed me in the doorway and looked up at me from above the frame of his glasses.

"How'd your call go?" he asked.

"He knows. He knows everything."

That was when it hit me like a wave – the relief, the joy, the sheer weight lifted off my shoulders of carrying my secret around.

I laid on the bed perpendicular to their bodies and told them everything about my conversation with Charlie.

I was giddy. We were one step closer to beginning our lives together as adults. It felt like college marked the last youthful thing we were doing – once we graduated, that was it – the real world was ahead of us, ripe for the picking.

Jasper left the following day for Seattle. I was worried about his meetings, worried about Carlisle and Esme, worried about Charlie and Sue. Worried for Jasper. Although the truth was, if any of the three of us was equipped to handle my dad AND Edward's parents, it was Jasper.

Even with the constant texting back and forth, Edward and I missed Jasper from the moment we left him at the airport security checkpoint. That night we held each other, talking more about possible ceremony ideas, matching and moving.

**EPOV**

I woke up before she did on Thursday. I loved to watch her sleep, tracing the lines of her face with my fingertips as if I was committing them to memory. Surprisingly, this never seemed to wake her and it was my private moment with just her.

Kissing her nose first, I formed my plan of attack on her lust-inducing body next to mine. Bella had taken to sleeping in the nude lately, which drove me utterly fucking insane. As if sleeping with her fully clothed wasn't torture enough, the lack of clothing made me want to ravage her every moment we were next to each other. Most nights, I was able to keep the beast at bay, but the night before had been especially... _hard._

I had been holding back lately, though. I needed her to know how special and important she was to us; that she wasn't simply a cum receptacle. There was so much more to our love and bond than sex.

Next, I moved to her mouth, placing one light kiss there before moving between her soft breasts. As I shifted down to her abdomen, I nipped lightly at her hips, squeezing the supple skin between my hands. I kissed her belly, smiling to myself at her beauty. I had never seen anyone as perfect as Bella, and I wondered if it was reality or simply the manifestation of my love from my brain applied to her body as seen through my eyes.

Watching her shift and sigh softly, I decided it was time to wake her up all the way. Placing one kiss at the top of her mound, I licked and nibbled at her swollen lips.

"Wake up, love, so I can lick your sweet pussy," I said softly.

Bella opened her eyes and looked down at me, perched between her legs. I lifted each foot and raised them up, knees bent, to rest beside me, opening her to me. I mused silently that she looked rather like a blooming flower from this position. Her outer lips were plump and inviting, and I knew when I nibbled it drove her insane. Those gave way to the thinner, wavy lips that begged to be sucked and licked, hidden from view unless she was excited or someone was playing with them, making them more sensitive.

I dragged my flattened tongue from her opening up and around her clit, not directly paying attention to it, but swirling in circles around it. Going slowly, I took my time, savoring her. There was no better way to wake up than to the taste of Bella on my tongue, and I wanted her to know as much. As she shifted beneath me, clearly trying to guide my movements, I smiled and laughed for a brief moment before going back to my task at hand.

Pushing my tongue as far into her as I could, I sealed my lips to hers and hummed, creating a slight suction against her wet skin. Her back arched as her head fell against the pillow again, a quiet moan slipping out from her mouth. Pressing her hips into me, she gasped when I finally moved my tongue up to her clit. I still went slowly, wanting to take my time pleasuring her on a lazy morning.

Bringing my hands to her hips, I guided her movements, pulling her closer to me. I was licking and kissing her, swiping my tongue across the top of her slit, essentially flicking her clit back and forth at a measured pace. Her leg muscles were flexing next to me, calves tightening and releasing with the movement of her body against my mouth. I brought a hand to touch and play with her while my mouth moved against her, and quickly dipped two fingers inside.

Slowly, I moved my hand back and forth, sliding deep inside of her and then coming all the way out to my fingertips. Soft, slow, deep thrusts of my fingers, combined with the motions of my mouth, were what brought her over the edge. Panting and screaming, I felt her release around me. I heard the clawing of the blanket beneath her and saw the sway of her breasts in front of me, the dip of her throat as she swallowed down what I was certain were more loud noises.

She rode out her final waves of pleasure as I slowed my movements and actions, withdrawing my fingers carefully. I kept my mouth where it was, though, lapping playfully at her body long after she'd come down from the peak of her orgasm, hoping this would be another non-verbal reminder that it wasn't simply about the ultimate goal of pleasure: it was everything before, during, and after that moment that I wanted from her.

Soft, whimper-filled sighs came from her as I planted the final few kisses against her skin. I bit her thigh playfully and she reached down and tugged my hair. Caught off-guard, I moaned. The small action was hotter than I ever thought it would be and I immediately wanted her to do it again. Of course, I decided that meant I needed to bite her other thigh.

The second time, however, I pointed my tongue and licked in a circle first, then set my lips against her skin, sucking more into my mouth before bringing my teeth to the surface. As I pressed my teeth together slowly, the fingers she had wrapped in my hair began to tighten and curl, bringing the pleasurable sting back to my scalp. My tongue swiped across the skin trapped beneath my teeth and her lower half pressed down, rubbing her wetness against my shoulder, as she moaned.

Letting the skin slip back out from the confines of my mouth, I saw a purpleish bruise already forming, and smirked. As the primal need to mark her bloomed inside of me, I wondered if that was how I'd feel when she was truly mine. Truly Jasper's. Truly ours. Would she wear our ring, or as we had talked about on the Navy Pier, would we get tattoos? Perhaps some combination of hidden and obvious signs of belonging to each other could be combined.

All thought was pushed aside when I felt her scratching and tugging at my hair again. Setting my hands on either side of her upper body, I used my leg muscles to propel my body onto hers quickly. I made a loud noise and began to bite and lick at the side of her neck, hands at her abdomen holding her still. She had begun to writhe under my body, each gentle nip against her skin causing either a gasp or a moan.

"Fuck, how come you've never pulled my hair before?"

She was barely able to speak, but managed to get words out in a choppy sentence. "Oh God, is that what this is from?"

Bella's hands wove back up through my hair, tugging. It was almost as if each time she pulled my hair, her hands were also stroking my cock. I couldn't explain the connection, I just knew it was there. I had woken her to give her pleasure, to indulge in her, to hear her scream, whisper, sigh my name – anything she wanted to give me. Now, however, it was as if she knew the exact combination to the lock and had just turned the dial to the final number.

I pressed my hips into her body, nearly frantic with need as she continued to torture me with her actions. One of my hands moved lower between us and I guided myself into her. Keeping my slow, sweet pace I had set with my mouth and fingers, I moved in and out of her gently. Even though she was driving me mad, knowingly by then, I wanted to continue my worship of her.

My body weight rested on my forearms, my head then next to hers, forehead on the pillow. As I shifted my hips to thrust in and out of her, I kissed and sucked on her neck, occasionally whispering sweet words of my love into her ear. On the next movement down, buried as far into her as I could be, I moved one of my hands to her leg and wrapped it around my body. She got the hint and wrapped her other leg as well, bringing us as close to each other as we could be.

Hearing her grunt as we moved together spurred me on. I felt her hand between our bodies. I sat back, bringing her body with mine, and kept her legs around me. My movements were slightly limited from that position, but I could see her entire body before me. Her hand moved against her clit and her breasts swayed with the rhythm of our movements. My hands practically ached to reach out and touch her, but I needed to keep myself steady and I wasn't sure I could do both.

As if she had read my mind, her other hand shifted to her breast, cupping and squeezing the swell before pinching the blushing, pert tip. I could feel her muscles contract around me as she did that, and I knew we were both so, so close. My thrusts got faster and harder watching her, the pace of our lovemaking now set by need. Once I began to move faster, so did her hand; what had been slow circles became frantic motions against her body.

Her feet slipped behind my thighs and she drew me closer to her body as she came quietly, back arched up off the bed as if she was offering herself up to me. The sight was like a gust of wind knocking a feather over a cliff, and I came hard. I bent forward again, pressing my body to hers, and wrapped my arms around her as much as I could.

Placing kisses everywhere and anywhere I could, I began to mumble softly into her skin, repeating over and over my love for her. She hummed, our bodies vibrating together at the sound.

"Lay down on me, baby. I love to feel your body on mine," she said, her voice rough.

She twined her legs with mine, pulling me lower, then turned her head and kissed me. We laid together like that for several minutes, softly kissing and playing with each other, until I had to get up to pee. Bella got up shortly after me, and we took a long shower together, talking about life. We agreed on a relaxing day around the house and she put on lounge pants and a tank top, as I opted just for the lounge pants.

We watched movies, ate junk food, played board games, and generally enjoyed each other's company the entire day. When it was bedtime, we curled up together, exchanging more whispered promises and plans for the future, missing our third piece more than ever.

Friday, we slept in and had a late brunch out. Jasper's flight didn't arrive until early evening, so we walked around a bit after eating, holding hands and experiencing things from a new perspective. I could see, then, how much easier it would be to have Bella to myself. People smiled and approved, never pausing for a second glance.

The fact remained, however, that there was an unspoken emptiness. I knew we both felt it, and I was angry for a few moments. Why couldn't we just love each other? Why couldn't it be easy? Maybe if we tried, the ache would ease and settle.

Even as the thought flitted in my brain, I shot it down; there would be no easing the pain of losing Jasper.

After busying ourselves in the afternoon, we made our way to the airport, again holding hands. I watched Bella once we got to the large building, her yellow tank top complementing the crisp, white shorts she had on. She was like a walking ray of summer sunshine.

I was so caught up in watching her that I missed Jasper walking right up to us. He swept her in his arms, twirling her small body in a circle and kissing her deeply. As he released her and turned to hug me, my heart clenched. I wanted that kiss, too.

Instead, I settled for his words, which eased my ache only slightly as he spoke them close to my ear. "I missed you, baby."

Sighing, my body slouched against his, a very small reaction to his touching me that would go unnoticed by most people, but brought us closer together. I quickly hummed in agreement, then pulled back from him, not wanting his teammates to become suspicious.

It was after dark when we got home, and I could tell Jasper was exhausted. He recounted the days with the team and nights with our families and the coach. He told us that it looked good for him to transfer, but we all agreed to talk about it more the next day. The three of us climbed into bed together, spooned up with each other, Jasper in the middle that time. My hands met Bella's resting over Jasper's hip and I fell into a deep, sound sleep.

When I woke the next morning, the first thing I was aware of was Jasper's body pressed into mine. His hands were curled up and around mine, pulling me back into him. His hand that had been over my hip dropped further forward and grabbed my erection, squeezing. I moaned, thrusting my hips forward and back, relishing the feel of his hand around me. My eyes hadn't even opened yet, but my body was wide awake.

Warmth fired in front of me as Bella backed up and into my body. I muttered a few swear words as I felt Jasper's fingers touching me. He had obviously gotten the bottle of lube and was playing with and preparing me. My own hands wove in front of Bella's body and began to touch her, one at her breast and one lower, teasing and playing with her similarly to how Jasper was with me.

Moments later, tired of the teasing and playing, I pushed up and into Bella's pussy. Jasper bit down on my neck around the same moment and I groaned, thrusting into her harder. The next time I pulled back, Jasper stilled my movement with his hand, then guided himself inside me, working slowly and carefully until he was all the way in.

The air smelled of us, sounded of us, and I was sure that if you could taste air, it would have tasted of us too, in that moment. We were completely consumed with and by each other, nothing else existing, nothing else mattering.

Hands moved frantically back and forth, lips and mouths were touching, kissing and licking, and I had no idea where I began and ended, or where either of them existed outside of our connection. Jasper came first, pulling me back to him roughly as he did so. He whispered in my ear, both words of love and affection, and the dirtiest swear words and thoughts I'd ever heard from him. I whimpered as I thrust into Bella, my fingers working against her skin to coax her orgasm from her body.

The three of us laid there, a sweaty pile of limbs, panting. We knew for certain, then, that our time together was limited, and the sadness was palpable.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Much love and thanks to siouxchef and The Usual Suspects.**

**I've been warned that this chapter is extremely NSFW. js. **

**I did not respond to reviews from last chapter – yet – it's still on my to do list to do so. Thank you for rolling this story up and over 3,000 reviews. I still remember the high I got at the first review, the 100th review, and the 1,000th. Each chapter I am reminded of how grateful I am for all of you who read, and those of you who leave me a little sprinkle of love in the form of a review. **

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. ****No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_The three of us laid there, a sweaty pile of limbs, panting. We knew for certain, then, that our time together was limited, and the sadness was palpable._

**JPOV**

As soon as I saw Bella and Edward, my heart skipped a beat. I felt whole again. I was so exhausted, I felt like I had been on auto-pilot and simply wanted to get back to the apartment and collapse into bed. I had missed them a great deal, but my need to rest and simply be close to them outweighed my sexual needs.

In the morning, I couldn't wait. I had gotten out of bed to pee and when I got back, Edward was curled up with Bella. Climbing in under the covers behind him, I tried to go to back to sleep, but his body in front of me was too much temptation.

Once we'd finished Round One, we rested together in bed. I knew I wanted to take a shower, so I got up and turned the water on. We still had a ton to talk about, but I decided the morning was for reconnecting. I needed them every single day, I had realized while I was gone. The thought tugged at my heart that we'd be apart again. At least it was still a long way off – a lot could happen in five months – and we would only be separated for about six months before we began the rest of our lives together. I walked back into the bedroom and smiled as I watched them sleep.

"Come on, let's hit the shower," I said.

Tracing a fingertip across Edward's exposed shoulders, I gave him a kiss on the neck and Bella a quick, playful pat on the ass. I hopped up off the bed and walked back to the shower. I was eager and ready to enjoy my time with them, whether it turned out to be another romp-filled day, or a quiet, relaxing time to recharge. I held my hand under the spray to test the temperature of the water as they came into the bathroom, hands linked together.

Waiting for the water to warm up, we brushed our teeth next to each other, Edward and I sharing a sink. As we stood, sort of half-bent, I realized that soon we would no longer measure our time together in months, but in years. Knowing the personal expense that my commitment to them was costing me, I had spent a lot of my alone time in Washington thinking about the seriousness of what we were doing. The three of us had agreed to spend the rest of our lives together, but I wasn't sure the impact of what that really meant had hit us yet.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella, who took our hands and led Edward and I into the shower. We stood under the water, kissing and touching each other. Bella was in front of me and I pressed her body against the cool tiles, not at all surprised that I was ready to go again.

From the periphery of my vision, I saw Edward sit on the small bench. I turned my head and watched him stroking himself, a wide, beautiful smile on his face. He nodded his head once quickly, as if approving of my plan to take Bella right then and there. He moved to rest his head against the shower wall and his hand tightened its grip. His eyes shifted to focus on her.

Turning back to Bella, I kissed her softly. Sweetly. I let the intensity build as our lips repeatedly slipped together and apart. Our hot, humid breath floated in the air around us. Her hands came up to my hair, pulling and pushing my head as she wanted, changing the angle of my mouth as she moaned softly against me. My hands went to her bottom, pulling her body even closer to mine. All I had to do from this angle was dip down slightly and I'd be inside her when I stood up.

I spent a few moments touching her breasts as I nipped at her skin with my teeth before sinking to my knees in front of her. Looking up at her from that angle was powerful and so fucking sexy. Bella was leaning against the wall, legs spread wide for me. Her hands were turned so that her palms were flat against the tile. Her head was back against the wall as well, eyes closed.

Watching as her chest heaved with each breath, I lifted her left leg and placed it on the bench beside us, between Edward's outstretched legs. I ran my hand down her smooth skin, over onto Edward's more rough, hair-studded flesh. When I got to his upper thigh, I turned my head and gave him a wink. He laughed lightly and I smiled, glad we could share a moment within the larger moment of my interaction with Bella.

Turning my head back to her, I looked up and smiled at my beautiful Bella. My fingers moved out to touch and rub her waiting body, one hand resting on the top of her thigh and one going to her center. I teased her lips gently, a low moan coming from her mouth just as I expected. My mouth surrounded her, tongue reaching between her lips and sliding up and down, coming to rest on her clit. I missed her taste so much, I realized as I licked and lapped at her soft skin. I pressed my tongue inside her, eagerly drinking down as much of her as I could get in that moment.

Moving my fingertips to her clit, I rubbed gently but surely. My tongue tingled with her flavor, the very essence of Bella dancing on my taste buds as I brought her pleasure. I swapped my tongue and fingers, thrusting deep inside the beautiful woman above me as I kissed her clit. She moaned and writhed, and for half a second, I was worried she was going to collapse on top of me.

Suddenly, her hands went to my head, pulling me closer to her. Her voice turned to a high-pitched whine and she uttered a few words, none of them intelligible. With the shift in my center of gravity, I withdrew my fingers from her and placed my hands on the wall in front of me. Pressing myself as close as I could get to her, I focused on getting her off. I needed to see her body tense, her face awash with pleasure at my service to her.

Unconsciously, I hummed against her and she pressed harder, this time from her hips. She still had her fingers through my hair, periodically squeezing and tugging at whatever she could. My mouth moved faster, loving and licking her, kissing and nibbling her tender skin, then finally settling flat against her clit. Swirling my tongue around and around, I heard Bella begin to cry out. Her muscles tightened and her entire body stopped moving as she came. My eyes turned up to watch her face as the sound of her pleasure reverberated off the shower walls.

My lips softened against hers. The frantic, needy pace I had set slowed. Movements designed to coax her orgasm turned back into loving gestures as I kissed and licked her. My eyes never left her face as she relaxed again. Her muscles released and the grip she had on my head eased into soft rubs and pets. Her mouth, previously drawn tightly across her face, shifted into a smile. When I saw and felt her shudder out a deep breath, I pulled away and moved my kisses up her body.

On my way to her mouth, I stopped to nibble and suck each nipple, giving the opposite breast attention with my hand. When I reached her face, we locked eyes and smiled at each other for a brief moment, before bringing our lips together again. Her hands wrapped around my waist and brought me close. Her fingers were splayed against my skin and rubbing the sore and aching muscles there. It felt so good, but I needed more. More of everything. More Bella, more Edward, more touching, more, more, more.

"More what, baby?" she whispered.

I must've said the words aloud and I simply smiled again. Our bodies were slick with water, the shower steaming around us, and I got a wicked idea. I reached to turn the spray of the water away from where I wanted to be. My nose skimmed along her skin before I kissed her earlobe, whispering to her.

"Can you touch your toes?"

"I think so?" she squeaked, voice thick with uncertain expectation.

Biting her lower lip, I couldn't help the predatory grin that spread across my face. I gave her one last quick kiss before grabbing her waist and turning us around. We were facing Edward, me behind Bella, and I slid my hands up the front of her body. She rocked back against me, head resting on my shoulder as I teased her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples. My teeth left soft marks on her skin, and when I could see Edward had enough teasing, I took a half step back, then ran one hand to Bella's neck.

Curling my hand around to the back of her neck, I pressed gently, but with enough force that she'd get the point. She rolled her body down seductively. I could see her elbows sticking out, and I imagined that she was teasing Edward just as I had been, the soft pads of her fingertips ghosting over her skin as she essentially bent herself in half.

I took a minute to trace the soft curves and shapes of her body, appreciating the subtle but lovely differences between her and Edward. They each called to me, in entirely different ways. I delighted in the fact that I was lucky enough to have them both to love, and to love me. From where I was standing, I saw Bella's slim fingers wind around her ankles and my own cupped the swell of her ass. My hands turned, fingertips pointing in toward her center, and I couldn't resist the urge to tease her briefly, skimming them along her slit. I watched as she shivered.

Smirking at her response, I brought one hand to my own body, giving myself a quick stroke as I looked at Edward. His body was tense, but his pace was still slow and measured. I wanted to drive him insane. I wanted to hold that power over him, cause his own orgasm to burst from his body, without even touching him.

As I guided my cock into Bella, my other hand went to her hip to help steady her. I heard her suck in a short, gasping breath at my welcomed invasion of her body. She pressed back against me and I slowly sank all the way into her. I had no idea what it felt like for her from this position, but the tightness of her muscles already quivering around me forced my eyes closed. Once I was buried inside and had fought the urge to thrust for long enough, I brought my other hand to her hip and began to move.

My eyes opened slightly, and I looked down between our bodies. The leisurely pace we were moving at was perfect for observing. I watched the way her skin slipped around me – with each stroke out, her lips seemed to hold onto me as long as they could. It was sensual and sexy at the same time, making me harder and fueling my desire to push faster.

Edward moaned and I looked up just in time to see his eyes squeeze shut. His hand fisted around his cock harder, stroking the entire length up and down. I licked my lips, knowing his orgasm would come soon. I continued to stroke in and out of Bella, provoking soft sighs and melodic sounds from her. Watching as he raised his hips off the seat, his body responding to the images he had seen before closing his eyes, and the sounds around him, I said his name quietly to get his attention.

His eyes opened and my smile lifted halfway. I raised an eyebrow and shifted my eyes down, hoping he'd pick up what I meant. He softly whispered a clipped "fuck" before his hand went back to work, flying over his body faster than before. Watching him stroke himself, watching my own cock sink in and come back out of Bella, it was almost too much.

Then the thing I had silently asked for, silently begged for, but never expected to actually happen, happened. I heard Edward mutter, then saw the droplets land on the swell of Bella's ass and I hardened further. My own head shook side to side as I watched his come land on her body, slipping over her skin, some of it sliding right down to where we were joined. I'd never done anything even remotely close to that before. As I watched Edward's come disappear inside Bella with my cock, I didn't just fall over the edge into my climax, I was shoved from the cliff at full speed.

My hands tightened their grip around her and I somehow managed to slow my movements, instead of stopping altogether, as I came. I was still mesmerized by the sight of Edward all over her. One of my hands moved to her back, swiping through the sticky liquid. We had both come inside of Bella before, but there was something feral about _seeing_ it. Mid-stroke, I pulled out and finished in the same spot Edward had, watching in fascination as it happened.

Realizing Bella had not yet climaxed, I moved my fingers down to her opening. My thumb rested on her clit as I worked her back to a peak. My eyes focused on Edward's hands, now touching and rubbing her breasts and back. He shifted to sit on the ground next to her, their heads fairly even and their lips meeting with love.

Rubbing my fingers along her g-spot, I felt her tense and come around me. A soft, whimpering cry tumbled from her mouth against Edward's. I slowed my fingers, withdrawing them gently from her body when I was certain her pleasure had been drained. My arms wrapped around her and I pulled her down to the floor of the shower with me. The three of us wrapped around each other, as we were meant to be.

We sat until the water ran cold, fingers, mouths, hands and hearts moving together. The love was palpable, even after such a naughty, dirty thing we'd done. Maybe because of it. I began the mental tangent in my brain, berating myself about having done _that_, which felt like a move straight from a porno flick, with my soon-to-be wife and husband. Just as I began to doubt that I'd made the right choice in encouraging Edward, Bella's head tipped back and she looked at me. Her pupils were dilated, soft with love, lust, and pleasure. Had I not known better, I might have thought she was high or drunk, possibly both.

One incline of her head told me she wanted a kiss and I bent my neck to comply. She let out another deep, shuddering breath, and then her lips smiled against mine.

"Fuck, that was hot."

Dissolving into giggles, we held each other as the cold water rained down on our legs. Once it went beyond cold and into freezing, I reached and turned the spray off. We sat quietly another few minutes before anyone had the urge or energy to move. Finally, it was Edward that led us up and out of the shower, citing his need for sustenance.

As we dressed, I thought about my time away from them again – both over the last few days, and upcoming. Summer was coming to a close, and I put on my jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing a sweater as we walked into the living room. I noticed Edward and Bella were dressed similarly and smiled as we negotiated where to go for a few minutes. Bella and I knew it was useless to even try and argue with Edward and his never-ending love of Toast, but we did anyway.

We rode the train and greeted the usual hostess on the weekends as I laughed internally at the ridiculousness that we dined there often enough to know most of the staff at that point. Toast had become another sanctuary for us; a place where we could usually get away with covert intimate gestures between the three of us. Switching it up, as usual, Edward and Bella sat across from me. I didn't even need to look at the menu to know what I wanted, we dined there so frequently.

"Did you get a chance to go look at the ceremony sites?" Bella asked, studying the pages. I knew this trick with her – she would look through each item, reading the description for at least the twentieth time, then order the exact same thing she always got.

"I did. I took notes and pictures, too, just like you asked."

I smiled, reaching out to take her hand. Linking her fingers with mine, she returned my smile.

"Thank you. I can't wait to look at them on the computer when we get back. Anything promising?"

Nodding, I sipped the coffee our server had graciously delivered. "A few, but we really need to talk and think about what kind of ceremony we want. Outdoor? Indoor? Do you want someplace where we can stay the night before, or does that even matter? Some of the spots you sent me to were quite a drive. Do you want people to have to drive there and back, or just rent the whole location for everyone? How many people are we going to invite?"

Noting the expression on her face, I could see I'd offered up things she hadn't even thought about yet. I squeezed her hand again.

"It's okay. We have plenty of time, baby. I was thinking that maybe Edward could do his interview in Seattle as one of the first, and we could go with him. That way we can look around, meet Alice and such."

Edward finally looked up, joining our conversation. "I need to get my applications ready and submit them. I should know a few weeks after that about interviews. I'm guessing we could all make a trip out in early October. Would that work?" he asked, turning to look at Bella.

Our server arrived and took our order quickly and efficiently, after catching up with us for a few minutes.

"I don't have any breaks from school until Thanksgiving. If we went in October, it would only be for a weekend, although I suppose I could miss a class or two on a Friday or a Monday."

"I'll still have a few games left, so I won't be able to take a ton of time off, either. We'll just head over for a quick weekend and get some things done, then come right back. I figured when we went out for the wedding and Christmas, we could look for an apartment for me. Will you help me with that?"

"Of course," Bella said with a smile. It wasn't her usual smile, though. It was a pained, forced smile that I knew she was putting on for me.

"I know it seems like a long time, but I promise, it will go by quickly. You and Edward will be back in school and you won't even have much free time anyway. Poor Edward will be traipsing all around the country trying to find a program to get into. Plus, it isn't like when you were in Boston; I'll be able to come home almost every weekend. Trust me, it won't be as bad as it was during that time. We're in such a different spot in our lives, too."

"When will you know for sure if you're going to transfer?" Edward asked.

"Soon," I explained. "Coach Hamlett is sad to see me go, but he knows there's no point in trying to keep me. The Sounders coach said he'd make me an offer as soon as he talked to coach. It might just be a good idea for me to move during Christmas, actually."

I hadn't thought the whole plan through yet, not really wanting my reality to become infused with the reality that existed outside our world.

Bella pulled me back with her whispered question. "That soon?"

"I need to be there in January. It just might make more sense, you know?"

We all nodded and a silence fell over the table until our food arrived. Edward ate a piece of bacon and looked at me curiously as he chewed.

"So, how was the game? Sue and Charlie came? I hope Mom behaved," Edward said with a light laugh at the end of his questioning.

"Mom was there, her typical hysterical self. Good thing Dad has a decent sense of humor, she kept checking out the players again, talking about finding another husband. Sue and Charlie were good sports, laughing along with their jokes. Bella, your dad is an interesting guy." I stopped to spear a bite of my food and chewed it quickly. "We talked about fishing and jobs, soccer as a sport, income, how much I love you, what our plans were, and so many other things. I never realized what a fascinating character he is."

I could see the confusion on her face as she processed this. Combined with the information they had talked about on their last phone call, Charlie was becoming much more of a person to her than her father had ever been.

"We had dinner all together one night at Mom and Dad's, then they came to the game. It was nice to get to know them better. You'll have to tell Charlie 'thank you' from me, next time you talk to him."

"I'm so glad," Bella said with a sigh of relief. "There wasn't anything awkward or weird? Nothing uncomfortable?"

I shook my head no.

"Although," I said, laughing at the memory. "Mom did bring up grandkids again, which got Sue all whipped into a frenzy. They wandered off to talk about kids and weddings and things. It was cute, but scary."

"I miss her," she said softly. I wasn't entirely certain who she meant – Esme, her own mother, or Sue. She turned to look at Edward before speaking again. "You really lucked out. You have a great mom, you know that?"

Edward leaned in to kiss her, his thumb swiping across the apple of her cheek. "Well, now _we_ have a great mom. I know she loves you. She mentioned talking to you to coordinate some ceremony details, so maybe you should call her this week."

Bella nodded and a we finished eating in comfortable silence.

**BPOV**

I was relieved to get more details about Charlie and Sue going to the Sounders game with Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. Some part of me was afraid that Charlie was just holding in his anger and would eventually explode about my choices, but Jasper reassured me that he seemed fine. I decided I'd be able to see for myself when we were there in October, and then again for the wedding at Christmastime.

The rest of Saturday was spent together with the three of us close to each other at all times. Once evening rolled around, I asked Jasper if we could give him a massage; I had felt the knots in his muscles during our shower and wanted to provide him with some relaxation. He readily agreed, so we moved into the bedroom.

Edward turned on music as Jasper undressed. I did the same and motioned for Edward to remove his clothes, as well. Once Jasper was laying on the bed, Edward and I went to work. We used a generous amount of the same massage oil they had used on me. I sat on Jasper's lower back, focusing on his shoulders and neck. Edward was behind me, working on J's legs and feet.

As I worked the muscles of his lower back, my hands rose up onto the swell of his ass, and I was surprised to find more knots. I guess it made sense, I had just never thought about it before. I turned and straddled his lower back, pressing my fingertips into the muscle and skin on his bottom. Jasper moaned and I could feel him tense briefly. My eyes had been focused on his body and I was surprised when I felt Edward's hands graze my nipple.

Looking up, I could see Edward scooting closer to me. His hands were still on Jasper's legs, but his eyes were feasting on my body, and I shivered from the expression on his face. Once he got close enough, he leaned his body into mine and kissed me. He teased a path up the front of my body, dragging the back of his fingers along my skin until his hands were tangled in my hair.

I realized that I was grinding on poor Jasper when I heard him groan beneath me. I laughed a little as Edward moved off his legs, then squeaked as I was lifted up and off Jasper. A second later, I felt Jasper's hands back at my waist and was straddling him again. I realized he had flipped over as I felt and saw his erection between my legs. His hands were slippery against my skin and I leaned back, laying my body on top of his. Somehow, I became the focus again as their hands roamed by body, teasing and worshipping me. I felt Edward shifting on the bed, then Jasper's fingertips probing my lower half.

A soft moan escaped me as Jasper teased and softly prepared me before pressing the head of his cock between my cheeks. Edward pulled at my nipples as Jasper pressed up and worked himself deeper inside me. Once he picked up a steady pace, I felt Edward above me and opened my eyes to watch him slide inside of me. He kissed me softly and they began to move in a coordinated effort. My hand went to my clit and began to rub. My entire body was sore from the morning, and I felt achey, but the lust waved over me ten times more intensely than the pain.

We moved together, softly and slowly, in the music-filled room. I came quickly, the first one to get off, then spent the next few minutes indulging in the sensations they were providing my entire body. After a short break, I felt Jasper's hand on my body, teasing and torturing me to another climax. I panted and my chest heaved with the effort of breathing. Edward pressed down into me harder, pushing my body onto Jasper. I felt Jasper tense beneath me and laid my head back against his chest. My bones felt like jelly as I laid on Jasper, Edward thrusting harder into me.

Watching Jasper's hand reach up to Edward's body, I observed as Edward's orgasm washed over his body. His strong, lean muscles tightened and protruded as his arms flexed with the effort of holding himself up. He quickly rolled off me when he was spent, panting as he laid face down on the bed next to Jasper. I would have joined him immediately, had it not been for Jasper's arms wrapped tightly around me.

Instead, I kicked my leg over Edward's, skin seeking skin. He turned toward us and curled into Jasper's side. I squirmed in Jasper's arms until he loosened his grip and I could turn over, facing them both.

"I love you," I whispered.

My chin was resting on Jasper's chest, hand stroking up and down Edward's back. I was nervous, afraid of what might happen when school began again and real life interfered in our lives. I suspected that Edward and Jasper felt the same, hence the stepped up physical contact of the weekend. Whatever the cause, I certainly wasn't going to question or complain.

The next morning, I woke up even more sore and decided to take some ibuprofen. I took a shower alone, letting the boys sleep in together. They just looked too peaceful curled up together to disturb. I got out my camera and snapped a quick photo of them, sheets tangled between their legs and all naughty bits safely covered. I wasn't even sure I'd ever get it developed, I just wanted something to keep them both close to me.

After making breakfast and coffee, I decided to call Alice. We had exchanged phone numbers in an email a few days before, so I decided to put it to good use.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi. Alice?"

"Mmmhmm, who's this?"

I smiled. Her voice was questioning, but still friendly, and for that I was grateful.

"It's Bella. I'm sorry, is it too early?" I asked, realizing that I had forgotten to take the time change into account.

"Bella! It's so good to finally talk to you. Nope, it's not too early. What's up?"

"Not much. The boys are still asleep, so I figured I'd give you a call, then maybe get some ceremony stuff dealt with. School goes back on Monday, ugh."

We laughed together.

"Yeah, Rose is still asleep here, but Em is off at work," she said with a yawn.

"How is Rose doing? She's almost in her third trimester, right?"

Alice hummed in reply before offering more information. "Yep, she's good and round," she laughed. "It's funny to see the changes she's going through. Better her than me."

"When is she due?" I asked.

"December 12."

"That's great. A little early Christmas gift. Hey, Alice, I think the three of us are going to be in Seattle in October. Do you think we could get together for lunch or something? We'll only be there for the weekend, but we could work something out, hopefully? Either just you and I, or all six of us, whatever you prefer."

She squealed on the other end of the line and I held the phone away from my ear. Her enthusiasm made me smile.

"Absolutely, Bella. I can't wait to meet you and the boys!"

We spent the next few minutes talking about Jasper playing with the Seattle team, Edward and how residency matching worked, and our ceremony plans. I knew Alice would be a great help for me in getting things planned from far away. Sure, I had Esme and Sue as well, but Alice understood the prejudices we might be up against in dealing with some locations and other contractors we would need. I had already experienced one location rejection – when they found out we were having a three-person ceremony, the planner practically huffed and hung up on me. I hadn't let the boys know about that one, the sting was still just too fresh to talk about.

Sometime in the middle of our conversation, Edward and Jasper stumbled out of the bedroom and fixed themselves breakfast. I wrapped up my conversation with Alice, promising to respond to her latest email and agreeing that we'd coordinate a meeting once I knew the dates we'd be in town.

It was our last full day together before school started, and we spent it lounging as much as we could. We did all the boring things couples do together – laundry, grocery shopping, cleaning the apartment. I made my to do list for the week, including "call Charlie for wedding details," and a few other personal things I needed to get done.

As I laid in bed that night, I thought of the photo Alice had sent me a photo of the three of them. My hands unconsciously drifted to my flat belly. I knew I had years probably before it became an issue, but I could no longer deny the flutter of excitement that took over when I thought about my future. Beyond babies, jobs, houses – the changeable and optional things – I had a powerful, consuming love. The contrast between my future and my past was stark and exciting.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Much love and thanks to siouxchef and The Usual Suspects. Siouxchef did not beta this chapter since I am a slacker and literally am self-betaing moments before posting, so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**True confessions, I fucked up the med school timeline. *hangs head in shame* I'm sorry. I did not know that the summer between third and fourth year is usually spent actually in class, to compensate for the time away interviewing in fourth year. I don't feel like this is a minor detail I can go back and fix easily, so you'll just have to avert your eyes and pretend. Normally I would find a way to fix it, but I've spent the last several chapters covering summer and I just don't see how I can amend it without a complete re-write. I'm sorry. **

**Many thanks to drtammy1511 ****and TrainwreckJones****, both of whom helped me a great deal with medical school information. **

**I apologize that this chapter is short – it was my birthday last Friday and I took some time off, which put me behind. Hopefully you understand!**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. ****No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_As I laid in bed that night, I thought of the photo Alice had sent me a photo of the three of them. My hands unconsciously drifted to my flat belly. I knew I had years probably before it became an issue, but I could no longer deny the flutter of excitement that took over when I thought about my future. Beyond babies, jobs, houses – the changeable and optional things – I had a powerful, consuming love. The contrast between my future and my past was stark and exciting. _

**BPOV**

The next few weeks were a test for all of us, with school back in session. As our schedules were thrown into upheaval, we each reacted differently. Edward went into his typical hibernation mode. He warned us that during the time he wasn't off doing interviews, he'd be overnight at the hospital every third or fourth night. I, on the other hand, seemed to be keeping my head above water. I saw Jasper much more frequently than either of us saw Edward. I even had time to attend a few games, but it just wasn't the same without Edward by my side.

Even with our insane schedules, though, we found and made pockets of time for each other. There was a lucky Saturday we were all home together. We lounged around almost the entire day, resting and recouping from our various activities. The most effort we expended was at night, when we made love together for hours. Jasper and I focused our attention on Edward, since he was bearing the brunt of school and clearly the most exhausted of us. It was beyond perfect to spend time with both of them again. I appreciated the individual time with each of them, but nothing fed my heart and soul like the three of us together. I knew they both felt the same.

When we couldn't be together, we often left each other little love notes, or email. Sometimes they were short, a few words to convey our love. Sometimes, a longer poem or note with our thoughts that one of us had taken the time to write out by hand. Once or twice, I got saucy and sent them both a dirty image via email.

Finally, we reached the weekend of our trip to Seattle, and I could barely contain myself. The excitement of seeing my dad – really _seeing_ him, in more than just the physical sense, had me buzzing. The thrill of meeting Alice, Emmett, and Rose was wonderful. However, the emotion I felt the most during our flight home was the utter joy of nailing down plans for our future.

Since my freak out a few weeks before, and talking to Charlie, Alice, and Esme, I had realized that my head simply needed time to catch up to my heart. Charlie not freaking out over getting confirmation of Edward, Jasper, and I was a huge leap in getting to a better place, mentally. As we sat on the plane, I hoped and prayed this would be one of our last trips from Chicago to Seattle. As much as I had grown to love Chicago in the short time I'd been there, I really was looking forward to our final trip home.

Resting my head back against the cushion, I popped the earbuds for my iPhone in and pulled up my relaxation playlist. The soft notes of Norah Jones lulled me to sleep, part of me touching each of the boys, and vice versa. I didn't sleep the entire flight, but I was able to relax for the rest of the time. I listened to my soft music and watched Edward and Jasper from my mostly-closed eyes.

I was sitting in the window seat and turned my music down to listen to them talking. They had my wedding notebook out and were browsing through some of the information I had printed. I tried to hold the smile in at watching them point and discuss things, but it broke free. Thankfully, they were engrossed in what they were doing. I finally figured out that they were planning which locations we'd be able to visit, coordinating the locations and times between Edward's interviews.

My eyes closed the rest of the way again and I began the mental checklist of things we had already agreed we wanted in a location over the last few months: outdoors, on-site rooms if it was more than thirty minutes from central Seattle, good catering, and romantic scenery. Of course, I had the most romantic scenery of all, my two loves, but some parts of me still wanted the white dress fantasy.

We had discussed it at length, and although we knew the words we would speak aloud weren't legally binding, they would bind our hearts, and that was what really mattered to us. Alice had a few names of open-minded people who could perform the ceremony, and for that I was grateful. None of the three of us was religious at all, so it just made sense to remove the religion aspect altogether for our ceremony.

Angela and I talked via email regularly and traded photos of wedding dresses we liked – most were modest and not obvious traditional wedding dresses. So far, I liked an off white, strapless dress best, but I hadn't actually tried any on. I wasn't sure if I wanted things to be more formal or less; we were having a non-traditional ceremony, so it seemed like it would be better to stick with the theme and not worry too much about getting fancy, but I had to admit the idea of Jasper and Edward in tuxes was very appealing.

My smile broadened and I heard the ding of the seatbelt sign. Sitting up straighter, I adjusted my seatbelt and turned my music off. As I tucked the electronic device safely into my purse, I felt a hand on my back, rubbing soft circles, and it made me smile.

"Have a nice nap?"

"I did, thank you for asking," I said, sitting straight again.

I leaned to kiss Edward and caught his scent wafting toward me. Each of them smelled so different, so unique, yet so appealing to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper watching us and winked at him. When Edward broke our kiss, I leaned over to kiss Jasper, then gave the boys a turn with each other, as well. I laughed softly when I realized there was a woman in the aisle seat across from us, watching open-mouthed. She was slightly older then us, but didn't seem to be offended, more just curious, and perhaps a little envious.

I ended up taking both Friday and Monday off from class since Jasper had a long weekend. Edward had interviews both weekdays, but would otherwise be available and with us. Jasper and I agreed to casually check out houses in the area while Edward was at his interviews, knowing it was too soon to commit to anything, but needing to burn some of the nervous energy of the trip in a productive way. Saturday would be our lunch with Alice and her partners, then Sunday we would have brunch at the hotel with Charlie and Sue. Edward's interview was early Monday morning and then we had an afternoon flight back to Chicago. It'd be a busy weekend for sure, but worth it.

Once we were on the ground, Jasper picked up my bag and Edward carried his own and Jasper's. We hadn't checked any bags since the trip was so short, so we waited for Carlisle and Esme in the passenger pick-up area. As soon the car was parked against the curb, they both hopped out for greetings.

"Oh, honey, it's so good to see you," Esme said as she embraced me in a tight hug. "I've missed you and I can't wait to talk about your plans while you're here. I got the email you sent, and I love the dresses you're looking at. Can I go with you guys to look at the possible ceremony sites?"

"Esme, let the poor girl breathe a bit before you pummel her with questions. I get a hug, too, you know."

I smiled. Edward and his father were much more alike than either ever wanted to admit. Esme let me go and I hugged Carlisle as we exchanged greetings. We all got into the large SUV, the three of us kids in the backseat, and made our way downtown. With Edward's interviews and us checking out locations, Carlisle and Esme had agreed the smartest thing to do would be to get a hotel in Seattle for our visit.

"So, what's the schedule, kids?"

Esme's voice was always soft. I'd never heard her demand anything, or even remotely come close to overstepping her bounds. Well, except for the confrontation we had while shopping, but I was beginning to understand her fierce protectiveness of Edward and Jasper.

"Well, tonight we're going to need to grab some dinner and then get to sleep. Edward has to be up for an interview early tomorrow, then we have the rest of the day free. We have lunch on Saturday with Alice, then brunch with the whole family on Sunday. Edward has another interview Monday, and we fly out around two-thirty in the afternoon."

"We mapped out the best routes to take and a tentative schedule for visiting places we might want to have the ceremony at while we were on the plane. Bella and I were going to check out some neighborhoods during Edward's interviews. I'm sure you're more than welcome to come with us if you'd like."

"I think I would like that, Jasper. Thanks. What happened to the other gal you were talking to, Bella?"

I could hear the smile in Esme's voice, and I was so glad to have a mother-figure back in my life.

"Victoria? Oh, we're still talking. Time was just too limited on this trip to squeeze in meeting both families and looking at all of the locations we needed to scout. I'm sure we'll meet up with them when we come back for Christmas and Charlie's wedding."

The rest of the drive was filled with chatter about Alice and Victoria's lives, or at least, what I knew of them and felt comfortable sharing. My future mother-in-law certainly did not need to know that Alice and I once compared the virtues of two men and one woman versus two women and one man in a relationship, right?

After we all got checked in, with rooms on the same floor but not adjoining, we met up and had dinner together. We spent the time talking more about locations, interviews, matching, and Charlie and Sue. I was still so surprised about their ceremony at the Cullen's house, but as we all talked, I could see our two families merging together so easily already.

Everyone went to bed early, Edward and I curled around Jasper that night. We spoke in hushed tones about serious issues and light topics equally. I could feel the excitement that had been radiating off me earlier in both of them as well, and was so happy.

The next day, Edward woke up before Jasper and I, and showered solo. I unpacked his suit from the garment bag while he got cleaned up, and pressed a few small wrinkles out of his shirt for him. It was important that he know just how much Jasper and I supported him, I thought. I couldn't be in the room with him to cheer him on, so it was the little things. I tucked a note into his jacket pocket, from Jasper and I. We had each written encouraging thoughts and I smiled, hoping it would help him just a little.

As he came out of the shower in just a towel, I bit my lip and indulged my eyes and brain for a moment. Jasper passed him on his way into the bathroom and they shared a brief but clearly meaningful kiss, unintentionally teasing me just a little more.

Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around me, his body radiating warm humidity still from the shower. I smiled and softened in his embrace.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Not really. I mean, of course I'm a little nervous, but today's interview is mostly just practice. Monday's is the important one."

As he pulled out of my arms, I could see the grimace on his face. He began to get dressed and I sat on the bed, watching carefully. I studied Edward's body as he pulled his clothes on. My mind drifted to thoughts of houses and homes.

"Do you like two-story or one-story houses?"

I could see him laughing. "Random much? I don't have a preference, actually. You?"

I shrugged.

"I don't really care. I think the only thing I'm picky about is the kitchen. I want a big, beautiful kitchen."

Turning to me as he fiddled with knotting his tie, Edward smiled. "I can see you in the kitchen, baking cookies."

"Yum," Jasper added as he joined us. His own towel was slung low on his hips and I eyed him with a smile.

"I could say the same," I said to him, with a wink.

We all laughed and then I gave them each a quick kiss before I took my turn in the shower. I was faster than normal, knowing we had to leave. Once I was ready, we met up with Carlisle and Esme in the lobby. Carlisle was going with Edward to the interview, and Esme was coming with Jasper and I for the drive around.

After we dropped Carlisle and Edward off, agreeing to pick them up once Edward had texted to let us know his interview was over, we made our way around the neighboring streets. There were beautiful older and newer homes. We stopped several times to get the data sheets from the little boxes staked in the lawns, comparing prices and features of all the different spots.

I got the text from Edward just before lunch, so after we got them, we went to a sandwich shop near the hospital and rehashed the interview and house browsing. The rest of the day was spent relaxing. We drove back to the hotel so Edward could change, spent some time at the mall, and went to the movies. Esme and I poured over wedding details at dinner, then back at the hotel room.

When we had our fill of wedding chatter, Edward, Jasper, and I walked down the hall to our room. We agreed to change into our pajamas and watch a movie on pay-per-view. As I was slipping my tank top over my head, I felt warm hands at my waist.

"Thank you for the note, love," Edward said against my skin, lips skimming the surface.

Leaning my back against his body, I could feel the hardness of his muscles against my soft body. My hands went up to his hair and I pulled his mouth down to mine for a languid kiss. No matter how long it had been, it was always too long since our last moment of intimacy.

"Getting started without me?"

I laughed, turning in Edward's arms to look at Jasper, who was standing behind us.

"C'mere," I said.

A quippy comeback would have been my usual response, but I didn't want quippy or witty right then - I wanted my connection with them. I was rewarded with another sweet, tender night. I lost track of how many orgasms I had around four. It just didn't matter anymore, and my brain drifted to sleep on a sea of pleasure and happiness.

I cursed the alarm clock for waking us the next morning, but we had an appointment to see a location nearby. Carlisle and Esme had loaned us their SUV to use for the day, so we got ready and headed out. The weekend would be a bit of a relief, since each of the locations I had setup appointments to see knew what we were doing. There was no hiding what or who we were while we visited.

As we drove, we talked about what kind of ceremony we wanted. We were still no closer to making any decisions, but it was a nice time filler and necessary discussion. Once we arrived, we met with the wedding coordinator and took a tour.

The property was beautiful – lush and green. It seemed like a lot, though, for what would amount to less than twenty people. Not only was the space quite large, but the price was high. If we were simply having someone act as an officiant and going with a low-key ceremony, it seemed like that wasn't the right spot for us.

We left happy to have toured. I had almost a full page of notes, just in case we changed our minds, but mostly certain that spot wasn't exactly "it."

I had butterflies in my stomach as we drove to the lunch location Alice and I had selected for meeting up. The closer we got, the more nervous I got, until we finally were there. Edward parked and after we walked into the restaurant, I spotted what I assumed was Emmett, Alice, and Rose sitting at a large table. My mind relaxed when Alice saw me and hopped up, rushing over to greet and hug me.

Finally, I was meeting the person who had essentially been one of my best friends and confidants for the last few months. The relief in my mood was palpable at the reassurance that they were real, seemingly normal people I had been communicating with.

"Bella, I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Alice practically squealed with delight, hugging me again.

I took a deep breath as Alice took my hand and led us over to meet Rose and Emmett.

**A/N2: Yep, I left it there – sorry! I may be able to sneak in a "bonus" chapter later this week, if I can get all of my beta duties caught up. No promises, but I will try my best.**

**As you can tell from this chapter, I intend to gloss over a lot of the school details and keep the focus on the three of them as they transition their lives.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for the birthday wishes last chapter – y'all are just so awesome. **

**I'm sorry I've not responded to reviews the last few chapters, but the love you guys are pouring onto me and this story is so appreciated and valued. Every time I read reviews, I laugh, I cry, I wanna hug you all.**

**I want to say a special thank you to Siouxchef, who has been a fucktabulous beta, and a better friend to me than I deserve. **

**To my new beta, TwilightMundi, thank you for graciously agreeing to put up with me. **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

"_Bella, I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Alice practically squealed with delight, hugging me again._

_I took a deep breath as Alice took my hand and led us over to meet Rose and Emmett. _

"Bella, this is Rose and Emmett," Alice introduced. "Rose, Emmett, this is Bella, Edward, and Jasper," she finished, pointing to each of us as she said our names. I thought it was sweet she had obviously paid attention to the photo I'd sent of us.

They both stood up and Emmett gave us each a hug while Rose shook our hands. Her other hand rested on her swollen belly and we exchanged a smile as we all sat.

"So, are you enjoying being pregnant, Rose? It always seems like my friends are split between loving and hating it," I mused.

Rose laughed lightly and Alice's hand reached across to rub her belly. "Most days I love it. I'm not going to lie, though, some days are awful. I'm sure it'll be worth it."

She was surrounded by Alice and Emmett, and I laughed at how their situation somewhat mirrored ours; I felt like I was surrounded by Edward and Jasper's love. Hopefully they each felt the same, surrounded by the other two. Sure, we took turns paying more attention to someone sometimes, but I knew there needed to be a balance and hoped we were doing an okay job of it. I decided I'd talk to them about it later, sort of checking in. _Couples did that, right?_

There was a lull of awkward silence before Alice eased us into another topic.

"So, Edward, you're interviewing at Children's on Monday, is that right?" she asked.

"Yep. What is it that you do, Alice?"

"Actually, I'm a nurse," she replied, a proud smile on her small face.

"Really?"

Edward perked up visibly at the opportunity to talk shop and I laughed. Jasper and I began a side conversation with Rosalie and Emmett while Edward and Alice talked.

"What do you do, Rose?" Jasper asked.

"I'm an esthetician."

Jasper's eyebrows scrunched together and he turned to look at me.

"I do things like waxing, microdermabrasion, facials," Rose clarified.

Emmett laughed, a hearty sound that echoed through our section of the restaurant. Rose slapped his shoulder and muttered something, then turned back to us and apologized.

"Sorry, Emmett's like an overgrown sixteen-year-old boy sometimes."

It took me a minute, then I realized what he was laughing at. Naturally, once I got the joke, I joined in the laughter.

"You'd never imagine they let him warp young minds, would you?" Rose chided.

"You're a teacher, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"It's true, I am." Emmett smiled, a deep, warm smile of someone who was proud of their job.

"What do you teach?" I asked.

"Sixth-grade science."

"That must be a fun age," Jasper said. "Do you get to do a lot of experiments with them?"

Emmett nodded and the server brought out food, another hush falling over the table. This time, it was an easy silence and we spoke quietly between ourselves as we ate.

All throughout our meal, it was completely obvious how much Rose, Emmett, and Alice were in love with each other. Emmett and Alice kept doting over Rose and making sure she had everything she needed or could want. When our food was gone, Alice made sure they would be okay going home without her, then kissed them both sweetly.

We left the building together, but separated as Alice's partners walked to their car and we all loaded into the SUV. Jasper sat up front with Edward, and Alice and I sat in the back. Flipping through the notebook of wedding locations and ideas, we talked endlessly.

"So most of these look like outdoor venues. That's what you want?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Don't you think outdoors would be nice, guys?"

Edward and Jasper exchanged a glance, then made some mumblings of agreement.

Alice and I went down the checklist of potential locations, crossing a few off for various reasons. When she got to the location that had hung up on me, I swallowed a thick lump in my throat. As I blinked back my tears, I felt her hand reach across for mine. I smiled, feeling her skin on mine and the friendly squeeze she gave, knowing the history.

We moved on to discussing colors, dresses, and the possible guest list. I had a list of thirteen people attending so far, and didn't anticipate it to grow much over the next few months. Jasper surprised me by asking if I could add his coach, but I did so gladly. Edward only had his parents he wanted to invite. Aside from my new friends in Seattle, I anticipated inviting Angela and Ben. Of course, Charlie and Sue would be there as well.

After a few minutes of driving, we arrived at our first location. I was amazed at how tranquil it looked, despite being right in the city. As we walked around, the person guiding us explained that it would be much more colorful and bright in the summer.

Walking the grounds with Edward and Jasper felt right. It was beautiful, awe-inspiring, and I could see us gathered under the white lattice arch, promising ourselves to each other forever. I wanted to take a closer look at some of the other private garden areas, so Edward and I split away from Jasper and Alice, who agreed to look at some of the amenities inside.

"Are you having a nice day, or are you worrying about your interview coming up?" I asked Edward, once we were alone.

He brought our intertwined hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand softly.

"I promise, I'm focused on our day and time together."

**JPOV**

Edward and Bella were looking at some of the gardens and Alice was walking beside me on the small stone path. She looked up at me and I couldn't read her expression.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you about something."

My heart rate sped up. The look in her eyes worried me and I began to wonder what was so important and weighing so heavily on her.

"The other day Bella talked to me about another site she called. She had a very bad experience with the planner there. I guess after she explained what she was looking for, the woman made a very snide comment to her and hung up. I know she hasn't told you guys because she didn't want you to worry or fuss about it, and I'm not saying I'm an expert about these things, but I think it would benefit all of you to talk about it. She's very concerned about making sure nothing becomes public, to protect you and Edward, but I worry that she's holding back and denying herself by doing so. You have to find a balance or things just won't work long-term."

We had stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"Thank you, Alice. Does it ever get easier?"

"Being with two people, or being with a woman?" she answered with a laugh.

"Both," I said, smiling.

"I don't know. I mean, you guys are already so lucky to have the support of your families. Neither Rose nor I speak to our families anymore. Emmett has some limited contact with his parents, but they live out of state and are still convinced it's just a phase for their wild child. They're polite and kind when they call, of course, but now they're convinced that I'm coming between Rose and Emmett's happy little family."

Alice paused for a moment, letting out a soft but pained sigh. "I'm not going to lie and say it gets easier, Jasper. We've been together for over eight years now, supported each other through the worst of times and celebrated our victories through the best. However, people still question every single motivation we have. Our decision for Rose to carry a baby was mostly based on the fact that she just really wanted it, but still – every chance they get it, people think it means Emmett is more bonded to her. Some people just won't ever get it. I think that's why we tend to band together in our smaller community: it's easier. The questions aren't as plentiful, except from the newbies," she laughed, softly jabbing her elbow into me.

"Still, it's a hard time for us right now. It's nice to see the three of you, so fresh and in love, ready to fight all these battles. It gives me renewed hope and reminds me of why I ever thought I could do this in the first place."

We had begun walking again and I held the door to the building open for her as I thought about what she said.

Would people make the same accusations of us? Would they grill us about whose baby Bella would carry first? Would they ask who slept with whom, invading our privacy and stepping over any boundaries afforded normal couples? A warm hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, I didn't mean to be a Debbie Downer."

"No, Alice, I appreciate your honesty. It's good to know what we're up against, and trust me, almost nothing you could tell me at this point would make it worth the pain of ever choosing another path in my life."

A smile crept onto my face as I spoke, my eyes feasting on the sight of Bella and Edward walking up the same stone path Alice and I just had. I knew Bella had a great friend in Alice and I very much appreciated the way Alice was already looking out for her and helping to guide her.

"What's that look for?" Bella asked.

Her smile was just as wide as mine as she wrapped her hands around my waist and buried her face in my chest.

"Just thinking about the future, baby," I said, giving the top of her head a small kiss.

I could see Edward standing behind her and I grabbed his hand to pull him closer. Formulating plans in my head for later that night, I decided that I'd need to get them alone for some important discussions.

"Let's go look around," I said, pushing off the table I had been leaning against. "I want to see what else this place has to offer before we go to our next spot."

Not much later, we were back in the car and on our way. We only had three places to look at that day, thankfully. Not that I minded, but it wasn't exactly how I would've wanted to spend a free Saturday.

The next location was much larger than the gardens we had been at. I sensed some hesitation from Bella about how large and extravagant it seemed.

"It just seems like, if we're having twenty people or less, why are we going to all of this trouble?"

Worry was written across her face, and I added this topic to the mental list I was keeping for our talk later. Didn't she know that Edward and I would spare no expense, if that was what she wanted? Obviously not, yet.

We walked through the spa facilities and then outside to the tree-studded ceremony areas. Bella and Alice took notes this time, walking close together, talking and laughing almost the entire time. Edward and I hung back and talked much less, soaking in the atmosphere instead. I did want to let him know about the need to talk, however, so I just explained what I felt was going on and how I thought we could address it. Thankfully, he agreed.

The last location was the farthest away. We had been making our way out so we'd just have one long drive back. Much like he first spot, I could see Bella's eyes light up as she looked around and took in the scenery. She and Alice were frantically scribbling more notes and I laughed at their enthusiasm, deciding that wedding planning was just a girl thing I'd never quite get. It didn't matter to me where we did it, just that we did.

Once the ladies had their fill of browsing and asking questions, we drove back to Seattle. Alice and Bella said their goodbyes on the drive, promising to call and email frequently. Edward navigated us to Alice's house based on her directions, and I looked around at the neighborhood. It was modest, a working class area. They had a two-story home, and though I hadn't been inside, I could imagine the way it was crafted – much like every other house in the subdivision. These were the kinds of houses and the kind of neighborhood I had grown up in, and I smiled at the memory.

"Hungry for dinner, B?" I asked, turning to smile at her.

"Yes! Are we meeting up with Carlisle and Esme somewhere?"

"Naw, Edward and I want to take you someplace and have dinner with just you."

We drove to a cute cafe downtown Alice told me about and sat together at a round table. She mentioned she had been to this place several times with Rose and Emmett and they never gave her a second glance, so I felt like it would be a safe, comfortable place for us to talk. Glancing at my menu, I made a quick choice and gave my order to our waiter.

"So did you get a better idea today of what you might like, when we finally do right by you?"

Bella laughed at Edward's question and shook her head as she spoke. "I don't know. Honestly, it seems overwhelming with all the choices and options. I'm not sure how much Charlie is willing or able to help with costs, either."

It seemed like the realization about Charlie just occurred to her and she bit her lower lip, glancing down at the stark white tablecloth. Her fingers traced patterns on it, silence consuming the table.

"Bella," I said, attempting to get her attention. "Hey, B, look at me."

She looked up, as I had requested. The glimmer of the candle on our table flickered in her watery eyes and I reached for her hand closest to me. Edward mirrored my movements on the other side, seeing her expression.

"I'm sure Charlie will help however he can. If not, it isn't a huge deal and you should know that by now. Edward and I want to give you exactly what you want. We're only doing this once, so you need to think about what you want and plan _that_. Don't plan something because you aren't sure you can afford it, or not plan something because there are 'only' twenty people coming. This is important to us, and even though the details might not matter as much to Edward and me, it matters that you're happy. If you want to run away to Mexico and get married on the beach with a bottle of tequila and only the sand to hear our promises, that would be great. If you want to rent out one of the nicest hotels downtown, we'll do that."

I could see a few tears escaping and I almost felt bad going on, but I really needed to get the last part of what I had to say out.

"Bella, honey, you need to learn to lean on us, even when you think you're protecting us. Alice told me about the rude planner who hung up on you, and I want you to know that I'm sorry. I can't imagine how that made you feel, and so much more is clear to me now about some of your behavior over the last few months. You have to trust us, though, B. We love you and we're here for you."

She pulled her hand from mine, bringing her soft fingertips up to wipe her eyes. I reached for my napkin and dabbed gently at them, following up with kisses.

"I worry about you, Jazz. What if someone finds out?"

"About our ceremony?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know you want to invite your coach, but what if someone from the press finds out, or a teammate is at the spot, or..."

My laughter interrupted her. I almost couldn't speak, I was laughing so hard.

"Are you serious? Bella, it's soccer, not football. Trust me, the press could really not give a shit less. If someone from my team finds out, we'll deal with it. I really don't think it will be an issue, though. On a lighter note, it was delightful to meet Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. They seem like a great family."

"I loved getting to talk hospitals and such with Alice," Edward said. "She's very smart and clearly loves Rose and Emmett a great deal."

"It'll be nice once we live here, to have a real female friend again," Bella said with a sigh. "It's just not the same through email and phone calls."

The rest of dinner was quiet. It wasn't that we didn't speak, it was that we spoke in hushed, loving tones. By the time we left back for the hotel, it felt like we were back in our comfortable space with each other.

We fell into bed together, exhausted after another long day.

The morning was a relaxed repeat of Friday, each of us taking turns in the shower to get ready for brunch. I cursed the small hotel shower and asked Bella to add a very large shower to the list of requirements for any house we rented or bought in Seattle. She laughed, but I could see the tinge of pink on her cheeks as she wrote it down in her notebook.

As I got ready, Bella finished her make-up and Edward lounged in one of the chairs by the TV. The phone rang and he answered it, clearly talking to Esme as he confirmed that we'd be downstairs at the pre-agreed upon time.

On the walk down to the restaurant, I realized that the three of us had become masters of disguise. We had each found ways to subtly touch and love the other two without doing things that would raise eyebrows. It was nice, easier to be in public and know that we could still know the truth of us, even if no one else did.

We made our way to the group of parents chatting easily and made the greeting rounds. As we sat and ordered, I sipped my coffee, observing each of the people around the table. My heart clenched again at the realization that though these people weren't blood related to me, this was my chosen family.

"Bella, have you made any more decisions about the wedding?" Esme asked.

"Actually, I have, I think. We saw a few really great places yesterday, but I think the gardens were the most perfect."

Esme and Sue recognized the location, ooh and ahhing as they discussed the spot Bella wanted to pick.

"How about the dress?"

Bella's smile grew, but there was a hint of shyness there as well.

"I'll be glad to show you the current frontrunner, later. I don't want the boys to see it yet."

"Are you letting the boys pick their own clothes?" Sue asked, a slight hint of worry in her voice.

As she looked between the two of us, Bella's eyes lit up.

"Nope. We talked about it last night, and since they have left the details to me, I've decided they're going to wear tuxes. I haven't decided tie details, but if I'm going to do it the way I want, the way I've imagined, I want them to be in tuxedos. It won't be too terribly formal, but I have a pretty clear vision today about some of the finer details."

"Now that you have a location, do you know who is going to perform the ceremony?" Sue asked.

"Not yet. I have some names from Alice and I want to think about it a little more. We'll talk about it more later, I promise. Right now, I want to know all about what you and Charlie are going to do."

Watching Sue and Charlie was fascinating. They didn't have the ease of the years of love shared between Carlisle and Esme, but they were clearly in a comfortable love.

"Oh, it's going to be simple, but beautiful I hope. Esme has helped me so much. We're just having one of the judges that Charlie knows come over to do the ceremony. It should be fun, really. Just an easy little ceremony, then lots of good food and drink. We'll even get to escape for a quick honeymoon, then back to real life."

The girls continued to talk about the wedding and honeymoon details, and although I lingered in my brain on what our honeymoon might be like for a bit (thoughts of Bella in bikinis, Edward in board shorts, and warm ocean breezes with tropical adult beverages in our hands were hard to resist), I tuned in to Carlisle, Charlie, and Edward. They had begun to discuss matching, interviews, and where we might eventually buy a house.

I was literally in the middle of the two groups, both discussing different aspects of our future, and I couldn't have been happier.

Edward's interview the next day went much the same as Friday's, from my perspective. He seemed more nervous, but I attributed it to this hospital being his top match selection. Carlisle pumped him up with a pep talk on the way to the hospital, reminding him of how to behave and what sort of answers they were really searching for. I knew it wore on Edward a bit that he had to hide his personal life, but I just saw it as practice for the future; Carlisle had warned him that anything non-standard would mark against him and he should keep his private life very private during all of his interviews.

We drove around again, this time looking at houses with Mom and Dad. We talked about the excitement of moving back closer to them and they even revealed that they were considering moving closer to Seattle themselves, depending on how things went for us. I knew Mom would want to be closer than a few hour's drive when we had kids, so it only made sense.

Bella and I sat in the backseat and answered questions as we doodled notes about houses and expanded our list of wants and needs. While we were driving around, we scoped out a few apartment buildings to look at closer when we were back for Christmas.

Once Edward was done and had called me, we picked him up and headed straight for the airport. Saying goodbye was always difficult, but at least at this point we had a timeline for seeing everyone again. We would all be back for Christmas and Sue and Charlie's wedding, and I would be moving then. The soccer season would start soon after, hopefully Edward would match, and the two of them would move after graduation in June. We were planning to have our ceremony in July or August, depending on the dates available at the gardens and whether or not we needed to plan for an alternate place to live, should Edward not match to Seattle Children's.

Mom and Dad gave us hugs and kisses and we boarded our plane back to Chicago. As Edward loosened his tie from his seat between us, he heaved a sigh.

We'd have the next two months together before we split apart again, no matter what happened long-term. I was determined to make the absolute best of our time before I moved.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and love last chapter. I know so many of you were nervous over the introduction of Alice. **

**I owe another round of thanks to drtammy1511 and TrainwreckJones for the med school info here. Of course, thanks to the Usual Suspects and especially Alg, who always lets me steal her great ideas.  
**

**Thank you to TwilightMundi, who fixes my punctuation and prevents me from making really stupid mistakes when I write at 2am and almost fuck everything up.  
**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_Mom and Dad gave us hugs and kisses and we boarded our plane back to Chicago. As Edward loosened his tie from his seat between us, he heaved a sigh. _

_We'd have the next two months together before we split apart again, no matter what happened long-term. I was determined to make the absolute best of our time before I moved. _

**EPOV**

The entire flight back to Chicago, I thought about getting them home. What I wanted to do to them, once we were undressed and back in our space. The truth was, however, it didn't matter where we were physically; the space our hearts occupied together was our space. Our home.

Still, my interviews had been stressful and even though I felt great about my time at Children's, it was heavy on my mind. I was fighting with the constant, dull hum of the airplane in an attempt to get some rest, my head on Jasper's shoulder.

"Do you guys feel loved enough?"

Bella's question ran through my thoughts and broke me out of my hazy mental space. My eyebrows pressed together as I thought about her question.

"Of course," I said.

Looking at Jasper, I wondered if he felt the same.

"Duh," he said, a slight hint of impatience in his voice. "What do you mean, though, Bella? Are you worried about something? Do you not feel loved enough?"

He reached across my body and took her hand from my leg, weaving his fingers together with hers.

"It's just that you two always seem to surround me with your love, and I wonder if I'm giving enough back. It's a balance with two people in a relationship, I want to make sure I'm doing okay with you guys. That you know how much and how very deeply I love you."

As she spoke, Bella looked between us.

"I should hope if you're ready to spend forever with us, that'd be enough of a sign," Jasper said with a hint of a laugh.

"Of course," Bella interrupted. "But, you know, even old married couples lose their way sometimes."

"That's true," Jasper said quietly. "Well, it's not an issue for me. I certainly feel very loved and as though I get equal amounts of what I need from both of you. I love being able to cherish you, Bella, and show you how much Edward and I love you. I also enjoy the times when you and I gang up on Edward to show him just how much he's loved, like right now and the last few weeks, really."

I nodded. He was right - I had felt extra loved and supported lately, and they deserved acknowledgement for that.

"I know how much you both love me, certainly. I have noticed and very much appreciate your extra efforts lately." I paused to kiss them both. "I plan to show you just how much I appreciate it when we're back in Chicago."

A grin appeared on both of their faces and I took a hand from each, giving them a gentle squeeze.

Longest. Flight. Ever.

At some point, Jasper made a comment about my coffee drinking, incorrectly assuming that my energy level had anything to do with legal, addictive stimulants. No, the only thing I was high on then, as girly as it sounds, was my love and need for them. Once the plane landed, we couldn't get off and to the train fast enough. I had both of their hands in mine; I didn't even fucking care who saw us or what they would think.

We were one day closer to sending Jasper away and I was having a hard time not letting my emotions take over. I was fighting to remember that it was going to be a short separation, with lots of visits from Jasper. By the time the train paused at our stop, I had to swipe away a fat tear, but it was the only one I would allow to fall. I wanted to spend our last bit of time together happy, not sad.

The moment the door to the apartment was open, I dragged away their bags, setting them in the corner to be emptied and dealt with later. _Much later._ I smiled, the anticipation of the whole day leading right to this moment. Every time with them was fucking wonderful, but this? This would be slow. Sensual. Sexy. No one was going to fuck anyone. We were going to take our time and savor, enjoy, play with each other.

I turned to Jasper first, cupping his face in my hands. I had to quickly swallow back another lump in my throat. Nuzzling into his neck, I inhaled deeply, collecting his scent to catalog to memory. As I pressed a soft kiss at the base of his throat, my hands went to his shirt, slowly lifting it over his head. I heard music turn on in the background, then felt Bella's soft, warm hands on my back. She wasn't removing any clothing, just touching and being connected to me. We were usually on the same page when it came to sex, but not always, and it felt so fucking right and perfect to be there at that moment.

Jasper's shirt fell to the floor in a flurry of fabric. I leaned my body against his, the heat of our apartment radiating around us. Bella's hands went under the fabric of my shirt, tugging it up and off. We stood together, each of us bare from the waist up, touching and teasing each other. Loving each other.

Frustrated and needing more, I unbuckled Jasper's pants. I felt Bella's chuckle against my back, her hands weaving to the front of my pants and doing the same. We both stepped out of our remaining clothes and I turned to help Bella out of hers as well. Exchanging unhurried kisses with her was always like falling into our giant bed after a hard day – warm, soft, perfect.

Turning between them, I tugged them down to the ground. I had no grand plan for the night in my head, but I did have what I thought might be a little stroke of inspiration. Containing my smile, I turned Bella onto her side, then lifted a leg so I could slip my head between her thighs. I didn't want to just dive in, per se, so I took my time. I stroked her legs with my hands, drawing imaginary patterns and shapes. Looking over at Jasper, I inclined my head slightly, indicating he should lay down and position himself as I had. Watching him move to the ground, I wished I had four hands and two mouths, but I'd just have to settle for enjoying them as 'together' as I could in these moments, indulging in them fully and completely when we were alone. There was a different tone and pattern to our time together compared to our time alone, and I knew we all craved the time together as the three of us.

Jasper's hands were warm and rough, a contrast to Bella's skin. He kissed and licked a path up my leg, scissoring one of my legs behind me. I tilted my hips slightly and put my foot on the floor, opening myself to him. My fingers were playing with Bella still, touching and rubbing her behind, the apex of her thighs, lightly skimming the surface of her lips. Looking between them, I could see Jasper had angled himself just as I had imagined: his head was between my legs, but now Bella's was between his.

For a brief moment, I imagined that if you were looking down on us, we'd look like a beautiful tangle of bodies in a triquetra shape, unclear where each of us began and ended. We had discussed intricate tattoo designs with each of our initials braided together, different Celtic symbols and knots, but hadn't settled on anything yet. I knew right then that I'd need to search out and find the perfect symbol. I wanted to mark my body with a permanent reminder of the three of us, just like this – a tangle of love, lust, need, and forever.

The thought flashed through my brain and the need to forge ourselves together rushed through me. I pressed my body forward and took a long, slow swipe between Bella's lips. My fingers teased her opening and I felt Jasper's mouth take just the head of my cock between his slick lips. As I shifted my hips to get him closer, I noticed Bella do the same for me. I laughed lightly; had I ever decided to share something so intimate, no one would believe the synchronicity with which we seemed to move. As I kissed and licked her, Jasper nearly mirrored my movements, bringing me a step closer to my climax.

Using two of my fingers, I pressed deeper into Bella. Her muscles contracted around me and I could feel the vibrations of her moan reverberate through her entire body. I had used the fingers of the hand that I was leaning on for support inside her, and used the other to tease her body, stroking gently down her stomach and thighs. I could just barely reach the very tips of her nipples, but when I brushed my fingers across them, she arched her back, bringing them closer. It felt like the very definition of indulgence to be feasting on her body as Jasper did the same to me and she lavished him with attention similarly.

Sensing she was close from the movement of her body and the pitch and tone of her sounds (what I could hear of them with her mouth wrapped firmly around Jasper), I slowed my movements. As I drew out the tease of her body, my other hand flew to Jasper's hair. I tugged and guided him, my own sounds shooting straight into Bella's body. My tongue and lips met and teased her, fingers gently thrusting in and out as she came around me. I could hear her grunt and climax and it turned me on so much to think again about how we were positioned.

Feeling her body's responses slow and then stop, I pressed a few more gentle kisses to her as I removed my fingers. My head rested, trapped between her legs, as Jasper moved faster, taking me deeper. His hands had been on my bottom, pulling me into his mouth. Bella's body moved and my head slipped to the carpet. The different position allowed me to hear them much more clearly and I realized I had never really listened to them together before. It was different and definitely hot hearing her mouth around him at the same time he had his mouth around me.

Moments later, as I whispered a few profanities, I felt my orgasm take over and my body stilled. I could still feel Jasper's vocalizations and it was so fucking hot to see him that turned on, swallowing me down. My eyes slowly opened and I watched as Bella brought him to his climax, her hands exploring his body.

Bella and I crawled to Jasper and curled up on the ground with him. We lay together like that for a bit, eventually moving to get cleaned up and eat. Our touches were lingering and comforting and I wanted to cling to that, instead of the looming sadness.

~-~

The next few weeks were an exhausting marathon of travel, school, rounds, and real life. Bella called and booked the last location we looked at. She was working with a wedding coordinator, Alice and Mom to make the plans for the ceremony. I would look through paperwork as I found it laying around the house, fascinated by the intricate details that went into planning. Even though it was a small event, they were clearly thinking through each and every moment.

I was going on an average of two interviews per week, some across the country. Each time I left, Bella and Jasper found some sneaky way to include themselves – notes, or little gifts to remind me of home. To remind me that my hard work was worth it. They were worth this effort, my desire and need to take care of and help people, and to provide for my family.

To top it off, I was required to do morning rounds on weekends I wasn't interviewing. Free time was a scarce commodity and my body and brain were beginning to literally ache from the demands I was placing on them. I was very much looking forward to the Christmas holiday – it would mark the time when the majority of my interviews were over. I had only two scheduled in all of January, then I would submit my selections at the end of the month and we'd wait until March to find out where I matched.

Of course, Christmas also meant Jasper leaving. Talk about a double-edged sword. I hadn't been around much, so Bella had been helping him pack his things and search online for apartments to look at. I felt bad, but this time helped solidify exactly what I wanted in my future. It was confirmed for me that I wanted to open a family practice, which would hopefully allow me to be home more. Sure, I'd be on call, but the tradeoffs were worth it.

The only way I absorbed the passage of time was watching the apartment change in décor. As soon as we returned to the apartment the last time, Bella decorated for Halloween. The pumpkins turned into gourds as the motif changed into more fall/Thanksgiving. Bella and Jasper made a fabulous Thanksgiving dinner, which we were all able to enjoy together. The excitement between us turned almost visible when the winter/Christmas decorations came out, signaling it was almost time to go back to Washington.

One weekend before our trip, we had a serendipitous night off together. My patients were all taken care of, though I was on call, and Jasper didn't have a game for us to go to. Bella assured us she could put off studying for the bar exam, so we rented a few movies, bought lots of candy and settled in for the night.

The closeness of the three of us on the couch reminded me of the night we had come home, so I pulled my laptop over and began to search for more shapes that would suit what we wanted. I finally found what I had been looking for and showed each of them. We talked about placement and Bella laughed, her only condition being that it was someplace "lickable." Who would turn that request down?

Neither Jasper nor I wanted them in a place that others would see – we had debated getting something smaller and repeating as a ring finger tat, but that seemed risky. Anyone could see the design and ask what it meant and we weren't exactly comfortable lying. We seemed to reach a point in our relationship where we silently agreed not to lie anymore – we wouldn't necessarily throw it in people's faces, but we had begun to do things like hold hands and kiss much more frequently outside the house. A sense of ease and peace hovered above us as we realized people were mostly too wrapped up in their own lives to care or notice.

Jasper and I agreed on hipbones, Bella nodding as well. A discussion of right versus left came up and we couldn't agree on what seemed perfect, so we left that for later. I realized that as we had begun to talk, Jasper was touching and stroking both of us, somehow. Needless to say, that was the end of movie watching for the night.

~-~

As I hauled out my luggage to pack for our trip, I exchanged an excited smile with Bella.

"Jasper has everything he needs packed?" I asked.

"Yep. I also packed up some things to ship once he's settled. Nothing major, just a few of the framed photos we had around and some other small things to remind him of us while we're apart."

I set my underwear in my suitcase and smiled. It was just like Bella to think about how Jasper would feel and what he would need when he was away from us.

"Have you two got a list of places you want to check out while we're home?"

"We do. Do you want to come with us, or will you be busy with interviews and such?" she asked.

"I want to go. I just have one second look interview at Children's and that's it for this trip," I said with a sigh. "I want to spend as much time around you two as I can. It seems like you won't be too busy helping Sue, so we should get two weeks together, right?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, except I did also plan for us to go to a poly group holiday party. It happened to fall during a time we'd be around and I thought it would be fun. Plus, Alice and Emmett should be there."

"Has Rosalie had her baby?"

"No, but she's going to any day. She's overdue by a few days, and Alice said she's dilated to three, I think?"

"It'll be nice to see them again and meet their baby."

She laughed and turned toward me. "You're so adorable. You really like the kids, eh?" One of her eyebrows perked up, causing me to laugh.

"I do. They're so cute and cuddly. They have that new baby smell."

"I swear, Edward, sometimes I wonder who the girl is in this relationship," she said, trailing off with another laugh.

I gasped in mock horror and stalked over to behind where she was standing. I rubbed her flat stomach as I spoke, planting soft kisses at the base of her neck.

"Pardon me? It makes me more of a girl because I can't wait to see your belly round and swollen?"

She laughed softly and hummed in response. Her head fell back to my shoulder and I knew we had no time for anything further than a few nice kisses.

"It makes you perfect. Is it weird that I never really thought about kids before meeting you and Jasper?"

I shook my head no, lips still pressed against her skin. Her voice softened to a whisper, insecurity lacing her words.

"Will you still love me when I'm fat and grouchy?"

"I might just love you more. Will you still love me when I can't keep my hands off your deliciously round and curvy, pregnant body?

As I spoke, my hands made their way inside her shirt, warming her skin along the way up to her breasts.

"Yes."

It came out as a breathy moan and I wasn't sure if she was answering me, encouraging me, or perhaps both. We enjoyed each other for a few minutes, then went back to packing. It wasn't long before we had everything almost finished. We took a break and cuddled on the couch for a bit while watching TV. Of course, things quickly turned into groping and we were in full-on high school make out mode by the time Jasper got home. I turned my head to look over and smile at him as he approached.

Drawing our attention from each other with tickles, he leaned down and kissed us both. Once he let up on the tickling and I could think rationally, Bella no longer squirming beneath me, I realized we was sweaty from practice. The temptation to join him in the shower was great, but we were on a schedule and needed to finish up a few last minute things while he got ready.

A few minutes later, Jasper was showered and ready, and Bella and I had taken our bags down to the waiting taxi. We needed to stop and ship a box of Christmas gifts on our way to the airport and since we had larger pieces of luggage we decided to take a taxi instead of the train. Once our box was shipped, we checked in and boarded our flight bound for Washington.

Jasper sat between us the entire flight, our attention focused on him. We went over our notes and plans for the trip; several nights were free, but we had the holiday party, the wedding, apartments to look at, my second look interview and more.

When the plane landed and we had all turned our phones back on, Bella's chirped with her text message alert. The noise was followed by lots of squealing, jumping, and unexplained hugs. When she was able to compose herself, she held her phone up for us to look at, tears spilling out of her beautiful, joy-filled eyes.

The smallest photo of a brand new baby ever stared back at us. Soft, pink skin dominated the screen, but all I could focus on were the beautiful eyes and pouty, opened rosebud mouth on the new baby. During my rotations I had seen babies that were healthy, babies that were sick, and babies that died. I had learned to appreciate each new life brought successfully and safely into the world.

Bella was wiping tears with her other hand when she snatched the phone back to read the rest of the text message.

"Everyone's fine and healthy. She had a baby girl. They haven't decided on a name yet."

"They had nine months. They couldn't pick a name in nine months?" Jasper mumbled in a teasing way.

"Well, technically pregnancy is ten months," I corrected. "But I can't imagine it's easy to agree on a name when you have to go through three people."

The walk to the luggage carousel was mostly quiet, a new bounce in Bella's step. It made me completely sappy to see her so excited for her friends. When we had our bags, she glided on a cloud to the passenger pick-up where Dad and Mom were waiting. She practically leapt into Mom's arms, the tears springing to her eyes again as she relayed the news and showed her the photo.

We spent the ride to Forks talking about apartments and Jasper's move, which only dragged the mood down from the earlier baby high. It was late, so we settled into the guest room – together – and went to sleep. Mom and Dad had graciously purchased a California King bed for us to share and the small gesture spoke volumes to me.

~-~

The next day was spent mostly catching up and lounging around. Bella and Mom did some last minute Christmas shopping. We also hadn't gotten a wedding gift yet for Charlie and Sue, so they were planning to look for that as well.

While they were gone, we watched a movie and had a few beers. Dad was asking us hysterical questions about how we dealt with things like disagreements and such. It was nice to see him so curious about our relationship, acceptance clearly sinking into his brain and heart.

It was cold outside and the three men had shifted the conversation upstairs to the kitchen table. When Mom and Bella walked in, they were both bundled up and adorable.

"Can I make you ladies some hot cocoa?" I offered.

They both nodded and took seats at the table. Once I had their drinks made, I sat back down and we settled into easy conversation. We talked about their shopping, the wedding in a few days, and again about the move. The party was coming up first, then the wedding. Bella had purchased a new dress for each event while she was out with Mom, and I could tell Jasper and I were both eager to see her in them. And out of them, for that matter.

We ended with another early night, snuggled together for warmth and closeness.

"I was thinking," I whispered into the dark. I couldn't see either of them, so it felt like a safe time to bring up a topic I had been meaning to discus with them. "Do you think we should ask Dad if he'd officiate our ceremony?"

The room was still and quiet, and I began to worry.

"I mean, we don't have to, I just thought-"

"It's perfect," Jasper whispered. "I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner."

"I agree," Bella said, sniffling a bit, clearly trying to hide her tears.

"Let's wait until the end of the trip to ask. That way, if something goes wrong or he says no, we won't have to be awkward for two weeks," I said.

They both readily agreed, then the bed began to shake.

"Who is doing that?" I asked, a little laugh chasing my words.

"I'm so excited. I can't believe this is really happening. My dad's found someone to make him happy again, and I'm getting married."

Her voice was ethereal and light, filled with happiness. I could hear the smile as she spoke, lips upturned and altering the way her words came from her mouth. My lips copied the movement and I fell asleep wrapped up with Jasper and Bella, the happiest I could remember being in a long time.

~-~

The poly group holiday party was the next day, but we did some shopping together before that. Bella wanted to get something for the new (still nameless) baby, and I couldn't argue with that. Even Jasper seemed to enjoy shopping for tiny clothes and toys. More than once, we exchanged a smile and I could sense Jasper becoming more comfortable with the idea of bringing kids into our unconventional setup.

She picked out a few things, then we headed to a few other stores in the mall. After a bit, Jasper and I sat at a coffee shop while Bella did some shopping she deemed it necessary to be alone for. She had hinted about getting us something for Christmas and our anniversary, which was the perfect reminder that Jasper and I still hadn't gotten her a gift. I sipped my coffee and thought about what she might appreciate.

"Any good ideas?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head. "Not really. I feel like we can't do lingerie. No sex toys, like last year," he said with a laugh.

We agreed to think about it more and perhaps make a trip to the mall again by ourselves.

"I'm going to miss you."

I reached across the table and played with the inside of his palm. We were too public to do more, and it reminded me of the first time we reconnected with Bella.

"I know, baby, but it isn't like we'll be apart that much. Don't be sad – think about how great things will be once we're all in Seattle. We can finally buy a real house. You know what that means, right?" he asked, leaning slightly closer. His voice dropped and a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"What?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"We can be as loud as we want, whenever we want," he said with a wink.

Bella walked up shortly after his comment, effectively cutting off all conversation. I had to ask her to sit for a minute so I could think about medicine doses and rare diseases, my lame attempt at willing my hard-on back to normal.

Heading back to the house, we talked about the plans for the night and how long we thought we might stay at the party. Bella explained that since Rose had the baby, Alice and Emmett likely wouldn't be there. She had, however, talked to Alice and coordinated a visit for us later in the week to meet the baby and take our gift over.

After we were home and had changed clothes, we borrowed Mom and Dad's car and drove to the party. It was held at someone's house, and we met all sorts of people in every possible relationship configuration. There were kids running around of varying ages and in short, it was amazing. Even though Jasper and I both had to be discreet in our everyday lives, we knew that meeting someone at a place like this meant they also had a non-standard relationship, which would hopefully ensure mutual silence.

Victoria brought James to the party and it was nice to meet her. She was beautiful in her own way, but slightly vapid. I could see that she and James cared for each other deeply, which was nice. There were two younger guys at the party clearly looking for hook-ups. Once one of the hosts found out, they were politely asked to leave. Victoria explained that this particular group was people who were poly, not swingers, and not people looking for a one night stand.

Jasper and I mingled as Victoria and Bella talked about … whatever it was girls talked about in private.

The drive back to my parents' house was filled with conversation and emotion. Jasper was interested in talking about and processing all the different configurations, Bella wanted to talk about how fun it was to meet Victoria and hear about her life, and I soaked in everything, participating where I could.

It was slightly non-sensical to go back and forth between Forks and Seattle so many times during our trip, but there was no other way to coordinate things. We needed to be in Forks to see our families and for the wedding, and Seattle for my second look, apartment hunting, the party, and going to meet the new baby and visit with Emmett, Rose, and Alice.

Charlie and Sue's wedding was in two days, and I fell into a deep, restful sleep. I knew the next day would be spent getting the house ready. Jasper, Dad, and I would be at the girls' service, ready to help in any way we could. I could only blame my naughty dreams on the fact that I fell asleep thinking about being so helpful; it was what I told myself when I woke up hard and aching. My dream flashed through my mind again as the images of me serving and servicing them both played like a movie. A delightful, extremely X-rated movie.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: sessahhh: you stumped me with your movie quote. I am so fail! JenRar, I am giving you some gentle hugs. The rest of you who reviewed, and even those who didn't, all get hugs and licks. 'Cause it's been a long week, and I'm pretty sure we could all use 'em, right?**

**I've been complete fail at replying to any reviews for any of my stories, and for that I apologize. I am trying to set aside time to go back and reply to some of the old reviews (some are over a month old!) for Meet the Parents and my other works. My schedule has been busier than normal lately, although that's really no excuse for not thanking each of you for taking the time to leave me a little nugget of love. **

**One of the things that has kept me busy has been being a judge in the For the Love of Jasper contest. Do you love Jasper as much as I do? Go check out some of these amazing stories. I completely missed letting you know about the first round of voting, for that I apologize, but each story is still worth a read. Links are on my profile. **

**Huge thanks to my beta, TwilightMundi. She cracks the whip on my stupid grammar and word use knowledge, all of which flies out of my brain the moment I sit down to write and not beta. **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_Charlie and Sue's wedding was in two days, and I fell into a deep, restful sleep. I knew the next day would be spent getting the house ready. Jasper, Dad, and I would be at the girls' service, ready to help in any way we could. I could only blame my naughty dreams on the fact that I fell asleep thinking about being so helpful; it was what I told myself when I woke up hard and aching. My dream flashed through my mind again as the images of me serving and servicing them both played like a movie. A delightful, extremely X-rated movie. _

**BPOV**

Even though Sue and Charlie's wedding wasn't a huge affair, everyone around wanted to make it as nice as possible. Esme made sure to leave a long list of things to get done around the house with the boys. Sue, her daughter Leah, Esme, and I had a spa day. We giggled and gabbed as we all got a full day treatment, enjoying lunch together and then some quiet time in the steam room before we left. When we got back to the Cullens' house, it was sparkling and transformed.

The boys had done a phenomenal job cleaning and setting things up. It was much too cold and wet to even consider an outdoor wedding, but inside the house was warm and cozy. Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah stayed for dinner and we all sat around the large dining room table talking and getting to know each other more.

Sue was staying the night with Esme, so I decided to stay with Charlie. It was cute and even though obviously completely unnecessary, it struck me as a sweet tradition they held onto, staying apart the night before. Seth and Leah both went back to their own houses and the boys went to the guest room. I said goodbye to them with a quick kiss before we left, but didn't bother to hide my affections for them in front of Sue and Charlie. I was less sure of Seth and Leah's reactions, so we kept things G-rated while they were around.

I slept in my old, childhood bed that night. Nothing in my bedroom had changed from my time there, but everything felt different. I looked through a few old notebooks I had, remembered feelings for others I had long tucked away, and smiled at how different my outlook on life was. I texted both boys to wish them goodnight before I rolled to my stomach and fell into a deep sleep.

My phone chirped me awake the next morning, a text greeting from my men. The smile I had on my face that morning just could not be wiped away. I made breakfast for Charlie and myself, and we sat and ate mostly quietly together. I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't say a few important things to him, though, so I carefully spoke.

"Dad?"

He folded his paper and set it on the table, looking at me. His head tilted and he grunted, rather communicative for Charlie pre-third cup of coffee.

"I just want you to know how happy I am for you."

"Thanks, Bella."

He cracked half a smile and picked his paper back up in one hand, coffee mug in the other. I could hear him shift in his chair and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Apparently while I had honed my speaking and emoting skills in college, Charlie still had no need.

I sipped the last of my coffee and poured us each another cup, thinking about how the morning of my own quasi-wedding would compare and contrast to this one. There was a relaxed sense of peace that I hoped would be present, but I was pretty certain I wouldn't be at the kitchen table with my father at ten o'clock in the morning.

Frantically scribbling notes for our ceremony, I realized Charlie was speaking and snapped out of my own head. The newspaper was still up in front of his face and I realized it was his own small measure of protecting himself.

"... happy for you, too, you know. It'll be nice to see you more often."

I wasn't sure how much of his speaking I'd missed, but knowing Charlie's brevity it couldn't have been much. I smiled; it didn't matter that he couldn't see me, it was simply a continuation of the impossible-to-repress happiness.

Even though Sue had asked me to stand in the bridal party, she agreed she had plenty of estrogen around to help her get ready. I'd hang out and help Charlie, then head over to the Cullens' with him.

"Dad, are you wearing a suit or a tux?"

"Suit."

"Did you get it cleaned? Do I need to iron it?" I asked.

"Yep. Nope."

Laughing, I got up from the table. "Okay, then. I'm going to go get a shower and get ready myself, ok?"

"Mmhmm."

I took our plates to the sink and washed the dishes, mentally running through my list of things to get done for the day. I took an extra long shower, then fixed my hair and makeup. Charlie and Sue were having a mid-afternoon wedding, so we had plenty of time still. Once I was mostly ready, I threw my pajamas back on and double-checked with Charlie. He was sitting in his chair then, watching some sports recap show on TV. He hadn't even showered yet and I laughed at his constant easygoing nature.

"Get up! Seriously, Charlie, go get showered and ready. We're down to only a few hours, so move it, Mister."

"You sound like Sue," he said with a grumble, but I could see the smile he was trying to hide.

"I like her even more now," I muttered as he walked out of the room. I took the moment of privacy and called Jasper.

"Hey baby," he answered. "We miss you."

"Miss you guys, too. Are you behaving?"

Jasper's laugh warmed me and he gave a low groan as he contemplated his answer. "What fun would that be?" I could hear the smile in his voice and I laughed along with him.

"I suppose you're right. Are you guys dressed and ready? I left your shirts hanging in the closet."

"Yep, we took a shower earlier and we're almost dressed. How about you?"

I could hear something crinkle and rustle in the background and imagined Jasper sinking into the luxurious bed in the guest room. It made me miss them even more and magnified the fact that this was how we'd be communicating for the next several months.

"Almost. My hair and makeup is done. Charlie's in the shower and I'll put my dress on right before we leave so it doesn't get too wrinkly."

"Fuck," he whispered. "Are you calling me naked?"

Jasper let out a few more grunts and groans as I laughed, trying to compose myself again. "No, love, I have my pajamas on. I'm getting ready to put my lingerie on, though. I packed one of your favorite sets, but I'm not telling you which one; you'll just have to wait and see."

I knew I was teasing him – teasing them both, really, since I was certain he'd tell Edward – but wasn't that part of the fun of having crazy hot boyfriends? Fiancés?

"I'm going to take you up on that later," he said. His voice was low and throaty, straining with need.

"Can't wait," I retorted. "The shower is off, I gotta go finish getting ready. Pass on my love and kisses to Edward. I'll see you both soon." I made a kissing noise and hung up once he said goodbye as well.

I thought about them as I put on my bra, panties, and stockings. My dress fit me perfectly and I was grateful for Sue's choice. It wasn't one of those hideous wedding dresses people always say you can dye and wear again, it was genuinely feminine and pretty.

Once I had my shoes on, I went down to the living room and waited for Charlie. He came down a few minutes later, fumbling with his tie. I suspected it was more for show than fact, but I helped him with his Windsor knot anyways, making eye contact with him a few times.

"You look beautiful, honey."

"Thanks, Dad. You look pretty handsome yourself. I can't wait to see Sue!"

"I know," he said with a broad smile. I turned and wiped a discreet tear from my eye and we made our way to Esme and Carlisle's house.

There were chairs setup in the living room, and the familiar smells of Christmas were a subtle but prevalent undercurrent everywhere I went. Evergreen decorated the mantle behind where the happy couple would be wed. Reds, greens, and golds were splashed around to accent but not overpower the moment. I found the girls up in Esme's room and was promptly invited in.

My tears returned as I looked at Sue. She had a modest but elegant off-white dress and looked radiant. More radiant and happy than I had ever seen her.

I knew of the Clearwaters growing up, but certainly wasn't friendly with Leah or Seth. For that matter, I wasn't overly friendly with anyone, and it was only as an adult that I realized how isolated I had been through my young adulthood. After my mom died and I moved to live with Charlie, I seemed to retreat into my shell and forget about my need for friends, family, any real social connections. I had Angela to thank for bringing me out of that fog. From the moment we first became roommates, she was encouraging me to do more, see more, experience more.

I shook my head of the thoughts and took in Esme and Leah's appearances, hugging each of them in turn. Esme handed me a champagne flute and we made a few silly toasts, but the mood turned serious as I attempted to let Sue know how much I appreciated her bringing Charlie back, as Angela had for me.

"Sue, my dad loved my mom endlessly. Even after she left him, there was always a hole in his soul, a sadness he carried. I watched him getting ready this morning and I could see the whole person that makes up Charlie. He's light, happy, and finally free. Thank you for giving my dad back."

I lifted my flute and we all softly tapped the edges of our glasses, the gentle clinking sound ringing through the room. I was a little surprised when Leah cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Mom, I can see how happy Charlie makes you. I know I wasn't always accepting and happy about your relationship, but I want you know that Seth and I both love you and are glad you've found someone to make you smile again, too."

More Kleenex, tears, and hugs were shared. We each touched up our makeup and then it was time for the ceremony. Esme sat next to Carlisle, Leah and I walked down the aisle and waited patiently at the end for Sue. I winked at Charlie across from me and he smiled again and seemed to relax a bit.

The music began and the audience stood, waiting for the bride to arrive. After a bit of the song played, Sue and Seth appeared at the top of the staircase. I was grateful for the Kleenex I had tucked in my hand, unprepared for the onslaught of emotion that hit me as they walked, arm-in-arm, toward us. Sue couldn't take her eyes off Charlie, and I snuck a peek in my periphery to see him practically beaming back at her. _Beaming! Charlie!_

I gave up fighting the tears and let them fall down my cheeks as Seth hugged and kissed his mom. He let go of her arm and took his seat in the front row. I dabbed my eyes all through the ceremony, which was short, but so clearly meaningful to both of them.

"I now present to you Mister and Missus Charlie Swan," the minister said. "You may kiss the bride."

True to their form, Charlie and Sue kept it discreet and comfortable, a soft kiss exchanged between them. As they walked back down the aisle, my eyes scanned the room for Jasper and Edward. When everyone began to mingle, I cursed so many outsiders being around. I may have even stomped my feet once I found them and was unable to kiss and love on each of them as much as I wanted to.

We ate, drank, and had a great time together. The reception was short and informal, just like the ceremony had been. I was talking to Esme about some detail from our upcoming ceremony when Charlie came up to hug me goodbye. Sue was behind him and practically pushing him out the door, clearly eager for the honeymoon to begin.

Making my way to Edward and Jasper, I held them both close as we watched Sue and Charlie leave the house and climb into their limo. It would be our turn soon.

~-~

The next day, we drove Edward's car to Seattle. We needed to find an apartment for Jasper and meet Rose, Alice, and Emmett's new baby.

"Hey, Jas, what are you going to do for a car while you're here? Edward seems pretty possessive of Tanya. Do we need to go get something for you while we're out today?"

It seemed so casual and awkward to just suggest we should go buy a car – something that would have taken my time and energy to research, then months and months of saving to do.

"No," Edward said softly. "Take the Volvo."

Jasper and I laughed. "You can't even call her by her name when you talk about letting her go, Edward. Sometimes I think you love her more than you love me," I said with a feigned pout.

"Tanya got me through high school." Edward's tone took on a much more serious note. "It wasn't a fun time for me. I know Carlisle and Esme seem like the perfect married couple, but they were going through a rough patch. Jasper was confusing me, sending all kinds of strange mixed signals I had no idea how to read. I would take Tanya out and talk to her."

I bit my lip to hold the laugh in. It was so unbelievably sweet, but also a little funny. Edward reached over to tickle me and I laughed loudly, shrieking as he was relentless.

"But, I want you to drive her, Jas. Keep her running well for me. She serves no purpose sitting in Mom and Dad's garage. Just don't get any scratches or dents. Or spill anything inside. Or leave your trash in here..."

Jasper and I exchanged a glance and began to laugh hysterically again. Edward's little quirks were part of what made us love him, but sometimes they just made us laugh.

We looked at several apartments near the stadium. Since it would be at least six months before Edward and I were going to possibly move, Edward argued that we should pick a place we could all fit into. Jasper, ever the practical one, argued that we should save money and just get a studio or a one bedroom, leaving time to find a suitable house once we were all moved. I had no opinion either way, so we looked at every type and size of apartment, exhausting all three of us in the process. By the end of the day, we were no closer to finding a place. Thankfully, it was two days until Christmas, so we had time to think about it before we needed to get the paperwork done and such.

As we drove to Emmett, Rose, and Alice's house, we talked about our previously agreed plan to exchange public gifts with Carlisle and Esme, and then exchange additional gifts privately. I had purchased a few toys to leave with Jasper in Seattle, and was also planning to wrap something special for him. Because we had all been so busy lately, I knew our gifts would be simple and humble that year, small reminders of our affection.

Once we parked, I grabbed my wrapped gift for the baby and we knocked on the front door. Alice answered and hugged each of us, taking the box from me. We walked into the living room where Rose was bundled into a comfortable looking chair with a tiny baby attached to her breast. Emmett was sitting at the baby's head, seemingly unconsciously stroking her hair, as if he'd been doing it every day of his life. I grabbed my digital camera from my bag and inclined my head at Rose in the silent question. She nodded and as Alice snuggled in with Emmett, I snapped a photo of the three of them. Tucking my camera away, I walked closer.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rose asked quietly.

I looked down, the seemingly tiny baby in front of me all swaddled up in pink. Her eyes were closed and she looked so content, her mouth softly moving.

"No, I don't want to interrupt."

"Oh, please, Piglet would stay here all day if I let her," Rose laughed. I watched in fascination as she detached the baby and discreetly covered back up.

I sat first, then held my arms out for the bundle of warmth. The moment she rested in my arms felt magical. She stayed quiet and content, opening her eyes after a moment or two.

"Hi there, baby," I cooed at her, smiling. "Have you named her?" I looked up at the three of them.

"Avery Grace McCarty," Alice supplied.

I knew from our email that McCarty was Alice's last name as well.

"Was that your last name, Emmett?"

My hand had begun to pat baby Avery's back unconsciously and I looked down at her while I listened.

"Yeah. We all took it when we got married. What are you guys going to do? I don't want to think about what it'd be like trying to choose between two guys' last names," Emmett said with a little laugh.

I looked up at Jasper and Edward. The truth was, we hadn't even talked about it. The possible scenarios went through my head as Jasper and Edward shrugged and sat on the couch next to me. I knew we'd need to talk about it, though; I didn't want three last names and it didn't feel right that I would give up my own identity to take on either of theirs. Nor would it feel right to ask them to do the same for me.

Edward stroked Avery's hair, much like Emmett had been doing, and looked up at me. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure, as long as it's okay with her parents," I said.

The three of them reassured Edward and I passed her over to him. Of course, the first thing he did was tuck his nose under her fat chin and take a whiff of her. I laughed, he was so predictable sometimes. Edward put his knees together and rested her cocooned body on his legs, a hand still on either side to make sure she wouldn't be harmed. He kept eye contact with her as he touched and talked to her and I smiled at their interaction. Of course, there wasn't much from her side, but it was still cute.

Edward looked up and over to Jasper, an eager smile on his face. "Your turn?" he asked. Jasper nodded, but looked nervous.

"Just sit back, Jas. Put your arms together," Edward touched and helped position Jasper's body as I held Avery. "There. Just relax, you won't hurt her," he reassured, taking her from my arms and placing her into Jasper's.

His body was stiff and his face looked pained, twisted with worry. I rested a hand on his knee and he looked up at me briefly before training his eyes back down to the tiny baby.

"She's so small," he whispered, not really to anyone. He got brave, holding her in one arm and tracing her tiny eyebrows with his fingertips. "But perfect."

"You get to say that because you're not up at four in the morning changing her diaper," Alice giggled. "She is a pretty good baby, though."

We talked and enjoyed Avery a little more before Rose put her down for a nap and we moved into the dining room to share dinner. Alice had cooked and it was truly delicious. The girls stayed in the kitchen to clean up and the three boys went to the living room, fetching the now fussing baby after a few minutes. We could see them from where we were and it was nice to see Jasper relaxing slightly around her.

"Don't worry," Alice said, taking my hand. "You should have seen Emmett the first day she was home. Some guys just aren't around babies ever, so it makes them more nervous."

I nodded and decided she was probably right. Jasper had spent most of his time with Edward. Edward at least had the benefit of having worked in different capacities with kids of all age ranges.

"How are you doing, Rose?"

"Ugh. Seriously, she's worth all the pain, but they don't warn you about just how downright gross having a baby is. I'm feeling better these days, but I don't know how people do it without a ton of help. I'm so grateful to have Alice and Emmett, we can depend on each other if we need a nap, or one of us has to get a full night of sleep. Plus it's been nice having Emmett home for school break."

Alice rubbed her back as she spoke and it was completely adorable to watch them together. We made our way into the living room and Jasper brought the baby to Rose. Relaxed as ever, Rose settled back into her chair, unbuttoned her pajama top and set about feeding Avery. This time, Emmett stared a little too much, earning a playful swat on the arm from Alice.

"Stop being jealous of the damn baby, Em," she said, clearly teasing him.

We talked more wedding and moving details, Rose nodding off for a nap at some point. She was curled up in her chair, Avery still contentedly latched on. Alice was next to them, reflexively checking on them every few minutes. When Avery stopped moving, Alice carefully extracted the baby from Rose's arms and took her to her bedroom. The sun was beginning to set, so we said goodbye to everyone and made our way back to Forks.

On the drive back, Edward let Jasper drive so he could "watch how he treated Tanya." At some point, he pulled out his phone to show us an image he'd found through a search engine of a triquetra with a circle woven through it. He explained the symbolism behind the triquetra and said he chose that image because of the way the circle ran through each part, binding them together without end. I stared at the black and white image for several minutes before passing the phone back and nodding my agreement.

"I love it," I said. "Where?"

Edward must've been in a playful mood – he lifted his hips and tugged his jeans down slightly, pointing to the muscular dip of his vee.

"I was thinking right here." As he spoke, his hand traced a circular area on his skin. I could see the beginning of his happy trail and I'm pretty sure I drooled just a little.

I was reduced to a simple reply of, "Mmhmm."

At the next red light, Edward turned his phone and showed the design to Jasper, who agreed he liked it as well. Now that we had the design picked out, we agreed we'd get them done once we were all back together again, whether that meant before or after the ceremony, if Edward failed to match in Seattle.

We were exhausted when we got back, Carlisle and Esme having already gone to bed for the night. We snuggled under the warm covers, the three of us deciding to forego pajamas, needing the intimate closeness of our skin against skin. I was asleep before I could even think about what the next day might bring.

When I woke up, I could feel my hips moving against something, my whole body aflame with desire and need. I was being touched, licked, and kissed, and I was pretty certain it wasn't just Jasper. His telltale stubble gave away that he was moving down my body though. Even in the darkness, I could tell the difference between the two of them.

Jasper's hands reached out and turned Edward and me onto our backs, hooking my right leg and Edward's left leg together, bringing our bodies close to each other. I felt Jasper's hands exploring between my lower lips and I reached up, both stretching and trying to find leverage to push myself against him harder. I could hear Edward panting and assumed Jasper was giving him similar treatment with his other hand, his mouth floating between our bodies.

Each time Jasper's fingers dipped into me, I pushed against him, lifting my hips and moaning as he brushed my g-spot. My fingertips would press the headboard and then release, my whole body floating back down to the bed as he withdrew and I let out a sigh. Jasper's mouth moved to my body and we repeated the process several times, my only thoughts of how I could best move my fingers and hands to get the most friction and pleasure.

As I felt my body tense, I brought a hand to cover my mouth, hoping to muffle the sound of my orgasm ripping through my body. Edward rolled slightly toward me, removing my hand and covering my mouth with his. His kisses were hard, wet, perfect. Too soon, his body had rolled back to the bed. I looked in the dark to see Jasper hovering over Edward's thick cock, poised and ready to take him into his mouth. I groaned, Jasper's fingers still diligently working my own body, but kept my eyes on them.

It was my turn to touch and rub Edward as Jasper sucked and licked him. I leaned in to lick and bite his nipples, kiss his mouth, and nibble on the spot behind his ear I knew drove him crazy. I heard him whisper a few obscenities and shake his head lightly back and forth as his body stilled underneath my hands. Jasper groaned and I smiled. I very briefly imagined how a relationship like this would work if the two other partners weren't involved with each other, but let that thought leave my head and was simply grateful for what I had.

I yawned and felt Jasper's hands move up my body, assuming he was on his way between us to sleep again. His strong hands grasped my thighs and pulled both legs into a bent position once he was fully laying between them. I could feel his hard length pressed against me and I slowly lifted my hips against his. Once I had my legs wrapped around his body, he reached a hand down to guide himself inside me. He slid in and then waited, resting while our joined bodies relished in each other.

Jasper was peppering kisses all around my collarbone, face, everywhere he could reach. We were both moaning softly, delighting in the pleasure that was ramping up, when I heard noise to my right. It was too dark to see exactly what was going on, but the unmistakable tear of a condom wrapper clued me in. I smiled against Jasper's mouth and felt him return it.

Edward's long legs were on either side of Jasper's body. I unwrapped my legs from Jasper and rested them against Edward's. He held himself up on his knees and I felt Jasper pause momentarily while I guessed they were joining together as Jasper and I were. One of Edward's hands came down between Jasper and me as we resumed our movements together. He stroked my nipple gently, and I realized he was also helping to support Jasper and pull him closer. We moved together slowly, each of our situations precariously balanced on the support and trust we had in each other.

A hand came between my legs and my own balanced against the headboard again. As I felt myself nearing another orgasm, I could only think about the symbiosis of how our bodies worked together, our hearts had melded, and our lives meshed with great care and precision. My palms were flat against the wood as I came, legs tightening around Jasper's hips. My own hips were pushed up as far as they could be, taking him as deep as possible. Edward had begun to thrust deeper and harder and the way Jasper's body was rubbing mine, I knew it would be only a few moments before a third orgasm approached.

Feeling Jasper's head sink down to my shoulder, I turned and kissed him quickly. The pressure and friction Edward was providing me second-hand was unlike it had ever been. I heard Edward's strained voice as he stopped moving for a moment.

"Put your legs back up, baby," he whispered to me, begging.

I complied quickly, feeling him thrust deeper and at a new angle. A strangled moan came from my mouth as he picked up his pace. Edward stayed positioned behind Jasper and I could feel his hands over each of our bodies. I moved my hips harder against Jasper's, more fingers moving across my own body exactly where I needed them. Jasper came first, body stilling its movements above mine, but the fingers at my clit moved just the slightest bit faster and with more pressure, and I was right behind him.

As we collected our breath together, Edward slid back to the bed, then Jasper next. We kept some part of each of our bodies touching, but I felt the tears welling up anyway. It was probably the last time we'd be together, all three of us, for at least six months. My heart ached as the tears spilled out onto my pillow.

"It's okay, baby. I know," Jasper soothed as his thumb wiped the tears from my face. I was surprised to feel a tear of his own fall down onto my cheek, his face poised above mine. "We'll work it out, I promise."

I believed him, not only because I needed to believe he was telling me the truth to press forward and survive, but also because I trusted us. I had reached a place inside of safety and security. I knew we could withstand the separation and it might even make us stronger for it. That didn't make it easier, but it helped to at least make the idea tolerable. Jasper laid flat on his back and Edward and I wrapped around him, our arms tangled together on his chest.

We'd made it through Sue and Charlie's wedding, now we just needed to get through the rest of Edward's interviews, match submissions, match results, both of our graduations and hopefully house hunting in Seattle. Oh, and the minor detail of our own wedding.

I fell asleep smiling and crying, the conflict of feelings not lost on me.

**A/N2: As we near the triad's ceremony, I'm wondering... where would YOU like to see these three honeymoon? Leave me some review love and let me know. **

**All ceremony information for Charlie and Sue has been posted to my LiveJournal, which is linked from my profile. **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I loved all of the honeymoon ideas! Keep 'em coming if you have any divine inspiration, but I am 99 percent certain I've settled on a location... and I think you're gonna like it :) **

**Thank you, alg. You not only talked me down from a PMS-induced snot sob, but you helped me a great deal with gift ideas this chapter. **

**TwilightMundi, I stg you deserve a medal for the "... and me" changes you made this chapter. My only excuse is that I cried a lot while writing it and um, yeah, that's all I've got. Thank you.**

**Did you know that LolaShoes, ninapolitan and tby789 are organizing a fund raiser? For more details on how YOU can help, check it out – http://www(dot)alexslemonade(dot)org/stands/19842 – replacing the (dot) with actual dots.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_We'd made it through Sue and Charlie's wedding, now we just needed to get through the rest of Edward's interviews, match submissions, match results, both of our graduations and hopefully house hunting in Seattle. Oh, and the minor detail of our own wedding. _

_I fell asleep smiling and crying, the conflict of feelings not lost on me. _

**BPOV**

Charlie and Sue's honeymoon would be only a few days; they were flying home to spend Christmas Eve with Sue's kids, then we'd have Christmas dinner together. They said they just wanted a few nights away, but that they would rather spend time with us while we were in town. Once we left, they'd be alone again, they reassured us. I tried not to think too long about them being alone together, honestly.

We spent the next day debating the merits of apartments, finally agreeing to narrow the list to studios and one bedrooms. Once we had that decided, Jasper called and asked for the rental company to email an application for him. He knew exactly which place he wanted without a second look. He needed to move fast with the holidays and everything closing down. Even though Esme and Carlisle had reassured him he could stay with them as long as he needed, everyone agreed it wasn't practical to drive back and forth between Forks and Seattle for practice and team meetings.

Several email conversations and phone calls later, Jasper had secured a lease on a one bedroom apartment. It was a relief to have that out of our minds and worries. We'd be able to collect the keys and help Jasper move a few things in the day before we left.

Christmas Eve was another around-the-house day. The five of us lazed and lounged, simply enjoying the rest and relaxation of our vacation time together. Esme and I prepped some of the food for Christmas lunch, then we opened a bottle of wine and enjoyed a movie together. It was another perfect day, ending with the boys and me snuggled tightly together in bed.

The next morning, the three of us lounged in bed once we were awake. We knew Carlisle and Esme were probably waiting for us downstairs, but we needed the time. I was snuggled into one of Jasper's arms, my eyes meeting Edward's across his chest. It was perfect and warm, exactly where I wanted to stay all day.

"Swan Cullen Whitlock?" I said softly. "It just sounds like too much. Our poor kids."

"I think we have to be practical about this one," Jasper said. His fingers were skimming my back, almost tickling but not quite.

"What's your suggestion, then?" Edward asked. "Swacullock? Cuwhitan? Whitswalen? Nothing makes sense."

"If I change my name, it will draw attention to us. For me, this is a potential career-ender. I can explain away or ignore questions about the three of us living together, but there's going to be no easy out if we all share the same last name. Sure, I can say it's no one's business, but the reality is, we'll just be giving them one more reason to talk. If it's really important to either of you, we can talk about it, but if it isn't? It is much easier to leave things as they are," Jasper offered.

Edward hummed and his body shifted as he spoke, "I rather like the idea of the three of us being Cullens."

"Yes, I can feel how much you like that idea, Edward," Jasper laughed as he spoke, then turned slightly to kiss Edward. "Maybe we can revisit the topic once I'm no longer in the public eye," Jasper conceded.

He had a point, and I knew we would probably talk about it again, but even from a legal standpoint, we gained nothing by changing our last names.

"But we didn't get Bella's opinion on staying a Swan...." Edward said.

I heard them both laugh before tackling me. Oh well, so we'd be a little later for breakfast and gift opening; it was sure as hell worth it.

When we finally made our way downstairs, we all still had our pajamas on and I couldn't help the giggles that kept coming out each time I looked at Edward and Jasper. _If their hair looks like that, I can only imagine what mine looks like_, I thought. Esme's laughter upon seeing us only confirmed my suspicions.

"It's about time! I was just going to call for a rescue mission."

Esme handed me a large cup of coffee, then gave me a tight hug. I gave Carlisle a hug, then we all sat around the Christmas tree. For a few minutes, we just sat in quiet, enjoying the twinkling lights, coffee, and togetherness.

Carlisle was the one to break the quiet, insisting he couldn't wait another second to dive in to his stocking. As he dumped the contents onto the floor, I laughed so hard my abs began to ache. He was literally like a kid on Christmas, picking through the utilitarian gifts that fell out, trying to find the one apparent gem. Edward explained to me that stockings were usually Carlisle's favorite part of Christmas, as Esme filled them to the brim with both fun and practical things.

I was surprised when Esme brought me my own stocking, and the lump in my throat became impossible to swallow.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," she said with a quick peck on my cheek.

I missed my mother more in that moment than I had perhaps ever. Giving Esme the most fake smile ever, I tried to compose myself. I swiped away my tears quickly and snuggled into Edward's side. As I picked through the contents, I thought about the traditions from my own childhood that I'd want to pass on to my kids. I would definitely be stealing the stocking idea, I realized. Toothpaste, gum, hand lotion and other sundries aside, I came upon a beautifully wrapped, small, square box.

Carefully peeling the paper off, I opened the turquoise hinged box to reveal a pair of earrings. A beautiful pair of silver-looking earrings in the shape of a heart, with three diamonds in each side.

My head fell to my chest and I let the tears fall. Sometimes it was okay to acknowledge being sad, right? It had been a long time since she'd died. I had long ago reconciled that, while I missed my mom all the time, there was nothing I could do to bring her back and grieving every day wasn't something she'd want me to do. But right in that moment? I wanted her to meet Jasper and Edward. I wanted her to be at my wedding. I wanted her to be unwrapping gifts beside me and teasing us about grandkids.

I wanted what I couldn't have, and it hurt.

"She was killed in a car accident. I was eighteen at the time, and she was my best friend. We were so different, but exactly the same," I muttered, my voice just a crackle.

I dug deep for memories I had set aside long ago, laughing at the way Renee would have completely embraced my life with my two boys. She would have cheered us on, held my hand, and been in my corner every step of the way. She also would have been equally surprised and unsurprised by that first weekend in Chicago. She always said I needed to just let go a little and I'd find myself – my true self.

"Sorry," I said, looking up at everyone. "I haven't talked about her in a long time. It was easier to just … not. It wasn't that I forgot about her or stopped loving or missing her, it was just too difficult to tell everyone that came into my life. She was the reason I wanted to become a lawyer. She always told me I had the fire to fight for people who needed someone on their side. I'm sorry she didn't get to meet you two," I said, looking back and forth between Edward and Jasper. "And Esme, she would have really loved you. She'd have flirted with Carlisle, then tried to get you to dish the good dirt on him," I laughed as I spoke, remembering just how flirty she was with everyone. It wasn't ever serious, just good-natured fun. "For that matter, she'd have flirted with you two, too." I pointed to my men at the last comment.

Thankfully, the room dissolved into giggles and I was able to catch my breath. I watched as everyone else dug through their stockings, then settled back between the boys on the couch. The three of us were holding hands when Carlisle sat on the floor and began passing out gifts.

Esme and Carlisle got me a gift card to a bookstore I loved, which I was very thankful for. I wouldn't have time to read much over the next few months, but after that, I looked forward to getting back into the swing of reading like I used to. Edward got a gift card to Toast, his favorite place to go for brunch, which made Jasper and me giggle. Jasper got a cute book of coupons with tickets for laundry service, homemade dinner delivered to him and other similar things. It was perfect for him, as he'd never come out and ask Esme or Carlisle for anything, but it allowed him to "redeem" a coupon for things that would certainly make his life easier.

After a few jokes about less appropriate gifts being exchanged _much_ later, Edward handed me a small envelope from the two of them. I opened the seal and opened the gift certificate to a day spa by our apartment in Chicago.

"We know how stressed you are, so take a day for yourself, please?" Jasper leaned in to kiss me as he spoke.

I nodded and kissed him back, then turned to kiss Edward as well. It touched me every time they reminded me of how much they cared about me. I had never imagined love could be like this.

We headed to Charlie and Sue's house after a sit-down lunch at the Cullens' to exchange Christmas gifts. We had gotten them a gift card to a home store and they surprised us with a beautifully framed photograph of the three of us from their wedding. It was lovely, unexpected, and very much appreciated. I couldn't wait to get it back to Chicago to hang on the wall. Charlie and Sue got Esme and Carlisle a gift card to a nice restaurant nearby, and I saw Charlie blush as Sue opened their gift – a gift card to the local naughty shop. The same shop Edward, Jasper, and I had been in just after we met. I wanted to die from embarrassment as Sue and Esme made plans to go shopping together.

We had dinner together as we listened to Sue give us all of the publicly-acceptable details of their honeymoon. The atmosphere was so different at their house, compared to the Cullens' – it wasn't that Charlie and Sue judged us, they obviously seemed to accept our circumstances, but there was something else that seemed to hum in the air around us.

Knowing we wouldn't see Charlie and Sue again until my graduation, I hugged them both tight. The day had felt like a gentle reminder that you never knew when you might lose someone, and I wanted them to both know how much I loved and appreciated them.

The rest of the night back at Carlisle and Esme's was calm and quiet, but then I remembered about the promise of a private gift from Edward and Jasper. As discreetly as I could, I grabbed their hands and dragged them to the bedroom. I hopped onto the bed and tried to look as sexy as I could in my jeans and t-shirt.

Edward was laughing and teasing me about being eager, while Jasper dug around in the closet and pulled out a large wrapped box.

"That's huge. How many inappropriate gifts did you two get me?" I waggled my eyebrows at them as I rubbed my hands together in delight.

"Us," Edward corrected. "And, a lot, apparently," he finished, sitting next to me. Jasper sat on the other side and I tore into the paper, nothing like the graceful unwrapping I had done earlier with Esme's gift. I lifted the lid and gasped, not even knowing where to begin on the box before me.

"Holy shit," I whispered. My fingers grazed over toys, bottles, books, DVD cases and more.

"The catch is, I'm keeping this box here in Seattle," Jasper said. "A little something to look forward to when we're back together."

I could hardly find it in myself to be disappointed about not being able to dive into the box right then. Perhaps the tease of the next six months and thinking about everything in the box would be fun.

Getting up off the bed, I dug around in the closet and produced my own box for Jasper.

"It's not really for Christmas. More of a going away gift."

Jasper unwrapped the box and opened it. As he lifted out one of my ratty, old t-shirts, side-by-side with one of Edward's, he sort of shook his head a bit. When he looked up at me, I was startled by his beautiful, clear blue eyes.

"I tried to wear it as much as I could without you noticing, so it would smell like me. I had Edward do the same with his," I explained.

"Wear them again tonight and tomorrow?" he asked quietly. His words were a harsh reminder that we only had two more nights together.

Edward and I agreed and the three of us slept as close together as we could again, soaking up as much of "us" as we could.

The boys mostly hung out the next day, watching movies and playing video games. Esme and I did some baking and talked about more wedding details. I showed her some ideas in the folder and we talked about honeymoon locations. I wasn't sure what the boys had in mind, but we needed to schedule something soon. After dinner, I decided to broach the topic.

"Hey, boys, where are we going on our honeymoon?"

Jasper and Edward looked at each other and shrugged. "Where do you want to go?"

I thought about it before answering. "Hmm. I dunno, someplace warm and sunny. Where I can hold both of your hands and play on the beach." I had more I wanted to say, but it was entirely inappropriate around Carlisle and Esme. I hoped my flirty smile conveyed the unspoken.

"That sounds perfect. I won't have much time, unfortunately. A week, maybe?"

Jasper nodded and agreed. "I won't have much time either. A week would be good."

"Okay."

I was disappointed it would be so short, but our lives were crazy and I had to accept what they had to offer.

"How about if I research and plan it? You two will be so busy. I'd really love the chance to surprise you both," Jasper said.

I looked at Edward and we both had huge grins on our faces.

"That'd be great," I said.

"Speaking of the wedding..." Edward began, then turned to look at Carlisle. "We know it's not legally binding, Dad, but the three of us discussed it and we'd like you to consider officiating the ceremony."

The four of us at the table were all looking at Carlisle then. His mouth opened and closed several times as he struggled to find the words. I worried he was going to say no, and took Edward's hand into mine, squeezing gently. Even if he said no, it would still be okay. He supported us, maybe he just couldn't go that far?

I saw Esme's hand reach for Carlisle's, which had been resting on the table. As she squeezed, I realized that she knew him so much better than anyone else there, and wondered if we'd reach that point eventually – where your partner knows you better than you know yourself.

Esme got up and walked around Carlisle's chair, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. She whispered in his ear and I saw his hand discreetly reach up to his eye.

"Sorry," he said, clearing his throat. "A piece of dust must've fallen into my eye. Are you sure about that, you guys?"

The three of us nodded back at him and he smiled.

"I'd be honored."

~-~

The next morning held a sense of excitement and dread. Edward and I were driving with Jasper to Seattle to move his boxes and get his keys. We took Esme's SUV so we could fit more boxes in, as Tanya's trunk was too small to hold much. The drive was mostly spent listening to music and talking about everything and anything except our impending separation.

Once we had the keys, we moved the boxes in and Jasper hid the naughty box in the bedroom closet with a devilish grin.

"Don't think about playing in there by yourself, Mister," I scolded.

"I'm not allowed to play with my toys while you're gone?" he asked suggestively, one side of his smile tugging up a little farther than the other. His hands were resting on the waist of his jeans and I wanted nothing more than to tackle him and fuck right there in the middle of the mostly-empty apartment. Instead, I walked up and put my hand directly on his erection.

"You can play with one toy, baby, as long as you think about Edward and me while you do it."

I kissed him and Edward came up behind Jasper, sandwiching his body between ours. We were frantic, kissing and groping each other, and I realized I wasn't the only one that wanted a last-minute connection. There was no furniture, no soft surface to lay or kneel on, but it didn't matter as we loved each other in that moment. We needed the bond, the reassurance, as we moved together and quietly came in turn. I had been wrong when I thought the other night was our last time together for a while, and the drive back to Forks was silenced with the thick emotion in the air.

Too tired to even talk, we all simply fell into bed and slept heavily that night. Our flight left too early the next day to do much together, but anything would be better than the next few months of being apart.

~-~

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the smell of bacon. I hummed out loud when I smelled the unmistakable sticky-sweet cinnamon roll goodness scent trailing behind it.

"Can we just move in here?" I asked to no one in particular.

My eyes were still closed, so I opened them to look around when I got no answer to my question, then realized I was alone. Pulling on some pajama bottoms, I walked down to the kitchen and spotted Esme, Jasper, and Edward all in the kitchen working together. They were cleaning up pots and pans, mixing bowls, and other various kitchen implements. Carlisle was at the table enjoying a cup of coffee, so I decided to join him.

We all enjoyed the feast, filling our plates with eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls, fresh orange juice, and coffee. I giggled as I thought about little Avery and her own version of pigging out – how Rose had called her Piglet. It was true, she did make an awful lot of adorable grunts and groans as she ate. I looked down at my plate and wondered what it would be like to be a mom.

After my shower, I folded up my t-shirt, then Edward's, and placed them inside Jasper's suitcase. I included a note, not a goodbye letter, but a short note to let him know just how much I loved and would miss him.

All too soon, it was time for us to leave. Esme and Carlisle were driving separately and Jasper, Edward, and I were going in the Volvo. Esme and Carlisle had agreed to help Jasper do some shopping at IKEA for a couch and a bed. Once we were all moved, we had agreed we'd use the bed in a guest bedroom. Jasper didn't have much use for other furniture, but he'd also get some housewares and such, with Esme's help. The thought of Esme helping him set up the apartment and not me made my stomach ache, but there was nothing I could do to shift our timeline around.

As we parked, everyone was quiet. Jasper and Edward unloaded our bags, only the strain of their bodies and breathing were heard. I stood, frozen still, silent. Scared.

They each took a hand and wheeled the luggage with the other, the three of us making our way inside the loud airport. Carlisle and Esme were already waiting at the ticket counter and the five of us sat at a coffee shop outside of the security gates as long as we could. Once we passed through, we had no idea how long it would be before we saw any of them again.

Even as much as we tried to keep the conversation light and airy, it still descended into tears and sadness several times. I even saw Carlisle dab his eye once or twice and thought about making a dust joke, but held my tongue.

When we could wait no longer, we all stood and hugged each other tightly. I kissed Jasper harder and longer than I could remember, then watched as Edward did the same, not a care in the world about who was watching.

"I can't watch you walk through security," Jasper said, his voice almost a whisper.

"I can't watch you walk away from here," I cried, the tears flowing even faster. I needed as much time as I could have with him, even if it was just my eyes resting on his body.

"Baby, I can't. It's already killing me. Please," he begged.

Edward squeezed my hand and I kissed Jasper softly one last time.

"We'll be all together again soon, right?" I looked up into his eyes and asked.

"I'm going to go to the apartment and look up our schedules, plan my first trip to Chicago. As soon as I can get back to you two, I'll be there."

Edward moved around me and rested his forehead on Jasper's, one last quick kiss exchanged between them. "Take care of my girl," Edward said to him.

"You do the same with our girl," Jasper replied, his voice cracking.

It was my turn to squeeze Edward's hand, my silent signal that it was now or never. We had to walk through the gates before I changed my mind, dropped out of school and begged him to do the same.

"I love you," I whispered to Jasper. "I'll see you soon."

I turned my body and waited for Edward to do the same, doing my best to give Jasper permission to walk away and leave. Once Edward turned, we got in line. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life, moving only when the line moved and he pressed my body backward.

~-~

Leaving Jasper was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I had been wrong all those months I told the boys it was easier for them because they had each other. The time Edward and I were without Jasper was pure fucking torture. Every time I saw Edward, it reminded me of Jasper being gone, and I knew he felt the same.

Everything was miserable. The bed felt too big. The table too empty. The shower taunted and mocked me every god damn morning. Even the coffee pot somehow reminded me of Jasper. He had no time to come back to Chicago for a visit anytime soon, practice occupying every day of his schedule. He said he'd get a break soon, though, and we would for sure see him for each of our graduations (Edward's in June, mine in May), plus Match Day in March. We hadn't even had time to use our webcams yet, but I was actually grateful for that, unsure of how I would react when I saw Jasper for the first time since we'd separated.

We kept in touch via text and email, but it wasn't the same. I was talking to Alice every day and she was doing what she could. Rose, Emmett, and she had Jasper over for dinner several times and helped him acclimate to Seattle. I trusted Alice implicitly. I had seen how in love she was with Rose and Emmett, but I could also see and appreciate her friendship with Jasper. Alice sent me photos of Avery and told me stories of Jasper holding her and how comfortable he'd gotten over the last few days, but I noticed and was thankful that she avoided sending me photos of Jasper with the baby.

After two weeks of passing each other briefly, sharing a bed sometimes, and talking even less, I finally saw Edward for more than five minutes. It was, as everything else, blissful and painful.

On my way home from class, I'd been pondering which of the leftovers in the fridge I'd grab and inhale before an early bedtime. I had taken to sleeping more than usual, the stress of classes and life overwhelming me. He'd picked up extra shifts to repay a few favors he'd called in to get extra time at Christmas, and he looked like a shell of himself.

Instead, I was surprised to walk into the kitchen and see candles lit the table and our normally naked tabletop had a beautiful cream cloth over it. On top of it were two plates, two wine glasses filled with a deep burgundy-colored liquid, silverware and water glasses, just like at a fancy restaurant. My eyes moved to the stove and there were several covered pots and pans.

"Hi," I said softly to him as I smiled.

Some part of me felt like this romantic overture was somehow cheating on Jasper, but that was silly. Hadn't Edward and I been together many times while Jasper lived here? Hadn't Edward and Jasper been together? I'd never have accused them of cheating on me....

"Hey."

Edward picked up the tiny remote and turned the iHome on, soft music whispering through the living room. He walked to me and took me in his arms. We didn't begin to dance immediately, we simply stood and held each other, held ourselves together.

"I know it's tough, love. We can't just shut down, though. When you were gone, apart from us, it was awful. Neither of us knew what to do, but we made it work. We have to figure out how to make it work or it will tear us apart."

"Was it this hard for you two?"

I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. The fat, wet tears fell onto Edward's shoulder and I watched as they soaked in and darkened his scrub top.

"Yes."

He was succinct in his answer, but it wasn't what I wanted to hear. I didn't want to know or believe that I had put them through this kind of pain.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

They were the only two words I could manage to get out, and I hoped they were enough. Edward's arms wrapped tighter around me and he held me as I let go. Held me up, held me together, held my heart gently when I was sure it wouldn't beat anymore.

"Don't be. You were worth every second of heartache and patience required. Just like Jasper is."

His hands were running soothing patterns on my back and he was humming softly along with the music. Once I had cried myself out, he nuzzled his nose into my neck and kissed softly. He was treading lightly and I was grateful, still so unsure of myself. Of us. "Us" in every permutation.

"Edward..."

I took a deep breath. What I wanted and needed to talk about wasn't an ideal conversation to have even with the three of us around, much less with Jasper missing. His hands skimmed up my back and into my hair, his upper arms keeping me close to him.

"We need to talk."

The words felt raw in my throat. I had been rolling this problem around in my head for weeks, months at this point. I tried to talk to Alice, Victoria, even a classmate of mine. No one had the right answer for me, and I realized that was the problem – I was seeking answers from people other than those who mattered most to me.

Jasper had a game that night, so I knew we couldn't call him, but I felt like I was falling apart at the seams. I needed to talk to one of them about it and reassure myself that things would be okay, so I snuggled my nose into Edward's chest, took his hand into mine, and led him to the bedroom.

Needing us to be bare, as close as we could be, and open, I slowly stripped away my clothes. It didn't matter that neither of us had eaten dinner, or that the candles were surely burned out by now. Edward kept his eyes on me as I removed my clothes, then carefully and lovingly did the same for him.

My head knew the man before me would support me in what I was about to reveal, but my heart panicked. Edward was about to transition into his residency, then become what I was sure would be a successful doctor. Jasper was already a successful soccer player, and they each had family money. Reminding myself of these facts only made my heart race.

"Lay down with me, please?"

It was a slightly irrational request; we had just walked into the bedroom, then I stripped us each of our clothing, but I was working my way up to the longer, more important sentences slowly.

Edward crawled beneath the down comforter we had on the bed and wrapped me in his arms. My back laid against his chest, his chin on my shoulder as we half-reclined together, propped up by pillows. I rested my head against his and struggled for the words I needed.

"Is it about us?" Edward asked softly.

"No, God no." My breath shuddered out of me just at the thought. "I feel so stupid bringing it up, actually. You're so busy with these last months of school, and we'll finally find out about your matches soon, it's just …."

Shifting my body so I could turn and look at him, I took his face between my palms. I kissed his lips softly with mine, even though they were sticky and felt thick from the crying. My forehead rested on his, and I felt his hands at my waist, pulling me on top of him.

Our bodies were naked, centimeters apart, but this was one of the first times we needed the intimacy of closeness without the connection that sex brought. Neither of us was turned on, but the palpable need was there for each of us.

"Just tell me. Whatever it is, Bella, we can work through it or figure it out. I can help make it better for you."

As he spoke, Edward's hands were touching me, my shoulders, my collarbone, my face. His warm hands trailed lines of love and support everywhere. His knuckles crisscrossed over my chest, grazing my nipples, and I sighed. It was another moment not of sexual stimulation, just his hands wandering familiar paths on my body.

"I love you both so much. I feel like such a failure. I told Charlie I was moving here so I could specialize in teaching law, but that wasn't the truth. Now I feel like he'll find out and be even more angry with me, because I don't know if I want to practice law at all anymore."

The fat tears were back and I cursed them as they fell on my chest. Edward's thumbs came to my cheeks, wiping away the lines of salty sadness.

"That's it?" he questioned.

My eyebrows met in the middle of my forehead.

"No, no. I don't mean to diminish the difficulty in you telling me, I just mean... I mean, God, Bella, I was so fucking worried you were going to tell me you found someone else, or... or... I don't even fucking know."

He let out a large gasp of a breath and I leaned into him. Now, not only are we both missing Jasper like crazy, I was apparently creating extra drama.

"I just, you're going to do such good things, and Jasper has his great career, and I feel like such a fucking failure. What the hell did I spend the last eight years of my life doing? If I decide not to be a lawyer, am I disappointing my mom?"

I groaned and nuzzled closer to him, needing to escape.

"You spent the last eight years of your life getting several steps closer to figuring out who you are. This isn't an easy time, Bella. Jasper's gone, we're moving, getting married, everything is in a state of flux. Don't panic, baby, it'll be okay. We'll get to Washington, you can take all the time you need to figure things out. You know Jasper and I have plenty of resources for the three of us. We'll need someone to help set up the house and such, so maybe you can focus on that for a bit while you try to figure it all out. Either way, there's no pressure to do anything because we don't love you for being a lawyer – just like you don't love us for our professions. We love you because you're the most kind-hearted, beautiful, caring, loving, warm, and wonderful person. I think I can safely speak for Jasper when I say we want you to be happy – whatever that means."

His nails were lightly scratching up and down my back and I nearly began to purr at the sensation. I fell asleep lying on top of him and slept the best I had since we'd been back in Chicago.

**A/N2: I'm going to be a nag here, I hope you don't mind. We're winding down, I know I keep saying that, but it's true. By my calculations, we've got four or five chapters left, depending on how long-winded I get in some of them. I'd love to see this story break a reviews-per-chapter record before it ends. Maybe you leave me some love to help with that personal goal?**

**If you want to see the earrings Esme and Carlisle gave to Bella, they are on my LJ page, which is linked from my profile. **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. We didn't break any review records – the two chapters I offered future teasers for are still winning. I'd love to see this story hit 5K reviews before it ends though, so I would appreciate your reviews again.**

**The Fandom Gives Back fund raiser will be doing author auctions and I have signed up for TEN (10) bidder-requested oneshots, 5k words in length. They will be selling for $50.00 each and I will post again once it is closer to the auction date in mid-November hopefully with a link and more information. Also, I've been tweeting about it often, so it might be a good idea to follow me on Twitter. If you think you might want to buy one, perhaps start thinking about what you'd like me to write? You're always welcome to tweet, gchat, email or send me a PM.**

**I loved all of the feedback from the last chapter, and especially the contrast of people who saw the signs coming about Bella and law school, and those who said I hit them out of left field with it ;) LOVE that you guys were so split.**

**Thank you to skyeblue0610, who very politely pointed out a consistency error in the last chapter. **

**Thanks to TwilightMundi, who I thoroughly confused with some positions this chapter. It made for some much needed giggles, though. Thank you, as always, TM. **

**I have no idea if this is truly how U of C does residency lotteries, but I do know it is accurate for how one med school out there does :) **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_His nails were lightly scratching up and down my back and I nearly began to purr at the sensation. I fell asleep lying on top of him and slept the best I had since we'd been back in Chicago. _

I woke up refreshed, still uncertain about what I wanted to do with my life ahead of me, but happy. It was the first time in weeks I woke up before Edward, and I made us breakfast. It was just eggs, toast, and coffee, but it was more than I'd eaten for breakfast in awhile. I brought it to bed on a tray and we began to eat together, when I had a thought. I leaned across the nightstand to grab my cell phone. When it began to ring, I pressed the speaker button and set it back down.

Jasper picked up and there was silence for a minute, then he let out a soft groan and I could hear the sheets rustle.

"It's early, baby, is everything okay?" he said, his voice scratchy from lack of use.

I smiled automatically, my heart swelling at the sound of his early-morning voice.

"Yeah, Jasper, I just thought we could have breakfast together. I'm going to go get our laptop, you get yours, okay?"

He hummed in agreement and I heard more rustling on his end as I carefully climbed off the bed. Once we had the webcams functional, I snuggled next to Edward and looked carefully at the screen.

"Jasper?" I spoke his name slowly.

Watching him move as he lifted his head to meet my eyes, I felt the tears begin to pool in my eyes.

"Hm?"

"Jasper," I whispered. I took an extra minute to scan over his face again, needing to be sure what I was seeing was accurate. Even through the grainy quality of the webcam, I could see it plain as day. "Jasper, you look awful." The tears began to fall of their own accord. "Are you eating, or sleeping?"

My hand reached out, tracing the dark circles beneath his eyes. I wanted so desperately to run my fingers through his hair, even though it had taken on a disheveled quality I'd only ever seen in Edward's before. It was longer than normal, untamable and out of control. This wasn't the well-groomed, well-cared-for Jasper I'd known over the last year.

"You're watching me eat right now, aren't you?"

His words were slightly hard as he spoke them, and it surprised me. Out of what I hoped was the camera's view, I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed. I was begging him silently, praying he'd speak up or offer some guidance or interference about how to handle Jasper, having a lifetime more experience with him than I did.

Edward cleared his throat before speaking, then used a very soft and light voice. "Jasper, Bella's just worried about you, love. I am too; she has a point. The delivery could have been different, but she had good intentions."

There was a lot of awkward silence as we ate. My hand stayed inside Edward's as we ate one-handed. I kept stealing glances at Jasper, watching his too-thin stubble-covered jaw move. My tears had slowed. I was able to mostly hide them, but they had not stopped at the heartache of seeing him, and realizing he was just as affected as we were. Maybe more. I didn't think that would be possible, but the evidence was staring back at me.

I sipped my coffee, leaning back against the pillows. My eyes hadn't left the screen as I watched Jasper spoon the last of his oatmeal into his mouth. Licking the corner of my own mouth reflexively when I noticed the milk pooled there on Jasper's (he always put milk in his oatmeal), I finished with a sigh.

"You're not really going to spend the first video chat we've done angry with me, are you Jasper?"

His head lowered and looked at … something, I wasn't quite sure what. It was then that I noticed he was sitting at a desk, not cozy in bed like we were. I wondered if Edward and I were flaunting that we had each other, snuggled so closely together on the bed.

"No," he said, blowing out a huge breath with the word. "I'm sorry."

He didn't expand or clarify, just looked up at us and I could see the hurt in his eyes again.

"When can you visit, baby?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's part of the problem. This coach, he's a very nice guy, but he has way higher expectations than before. I've been practicing harder, longer, more intensely than I did in Chicago. It's good, don't get me wrong, just an adjustment. I miss you two so much, and I want to be there every night. I didn't expect it to be this hard for me." His voice softened as he spoke, the volume and pitch lowering toward the end.

"Have you submitted your match choices yet, Edward?" he asked.

"Yep, last week. Are you going to be able to come for Match Day?"

"When is it?"

Edward grabbed his phone and gave the date to Jasper, who said he would look into it. We each had responsibilities to deal with, but it was nice to reconnect for a few brief moments. Despite the fact that it was tension-laced, I was glad to have seen Jasper. It reassured me, even if it raised other red flags.

I paid more attention to his email and texts from then on, making sure to stop and take part of each day for Jasper and Edward. If we couldn't be together physically, we had to work to keep our emotional connection. It wasn't ideal, sending each other email and texts, but Edward and I were both so wrapped up in our studies, I wondered if we'd even have interacted with Jasper more if he'd been around or if we were making a greater effort because of his absence.

Alice and I spoke every day like clockwork – the only time we missed a day was when Avery was sick and she had to get some sleep between shifts at the hospital. We still texted that day, but I laughed at how different it felt to go a full 24-hours without speaking to her. Alice had helped with the wedding location, planning ideas, and general reassurance that we'd be fine. I knew Jasper had been talking to Emmett more and more, and even Edward was texting him now and then, I found out.

Esme was calling me much more frequently as well, giving me updates on Carlisle's ordination and just chit chatting. I had asked her if Carlisle getting ordained was even necessary, but she just laughed, saying I certainly didn't know Carlisle well enough if I thought he was going to do anything less than the most official thing he could do. It was really wonderful to have an older female perspective. I was talking to Sue fairly regularly, but it wasn't the same. I felt like anything I told Sue would inevitably get back to Charlie, so some topics still felt mostly off-limits.

Although Edward and I stayed close emotionally, the physical component of our relationship remained strained. Finally, I was at a breaking point and practically attacked him when he came home from rounds one Sunday afternoon. I was stressed about school, life, the wedding, buying a house... There were too many things buzzing in my brain and I needed a pleasurable distraction. I had spent the morning using the spa gift certificate the boys gave me, being pampered and relaxing.

By the time I got back to the apartment, I was in a bubble of bliss. I changed into some sexy lingerie and waited at the kitchen table. When Edward walked in and saw me, he dropped everything in his arms, shed his heavy winter jacket, and walked slowly to me. With each step, I felt his eyes on a different part of my body, visual caresses for my deprived skin.

"Bella, I promised Jasper that I'd call him when things got back to normal. He sort of made me promise to..." Edward clearly struggled for words, a mischievous grin on his face. He bent and got down in his knees, spreading my legs and resting between them. "He made me promise to call so he could listen."

_Fuuuck._

"You better get out your phone then, baby. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait."

I tugged on his shoulders and brought his mouth to mine. His hands were frantically patting down his pockets, no doubt looking for the phone he needed. I could hear the faint ringing of Jasper's phone through Edward's and laughed as Edward began to speak against my lips. I lowered my head to his shoulder as he and Jasper spoke quietly. Edward put Jasper on speakerphone, then set the life-saving gadget on the table.

Edward described what I was wearing and hearing his words turned me on more than ever. The way my bra, panties, and garter belt had affected him was obvious, but what struck me most was the way he would sprinkle in little comments about parts of my body I never even thought about. He kissed the mole on the inside of my thigh, at Jasper's request. The scar at my elbow received the same attention. Jasper hummed lightly and Edward continued his worship of my body, his mouth moving from my elbow to my wrist, then my palm as he kissed each of my fingers.

Edward rose up on his knees, unhooking the clasp of my bra and letting it rest on my body. His fingers dipped inside the lace-trimmed cups, teasing me gently before he rested on his haunches again. His lips went to my ankles, placing soft kisses up one leg, then back down the other, his hands never leaving my skin. I was sure I was panting like an idiot, but the way he was touching me, the soft words he was using, and knowing Jasper was right there listening and somehow slightly participating was perfect.

Now and then, I'd hear fabric shift and rustle, and I wondered where Jasper was, what he was doing. Edward's mouth moved between my legs and all rational thought left, replaced with undiluted need. As he placed hot, wet kisses on the outside of my black satin panties, I unconsciously slid down the chair to give him more access.

"I don't want to rip these, but they have to come off right now," Edward said, looking up at me.

I lifted my hips, allowing him to slide the panties down a bit, then off my body. I made a move to take the garter and stockings off, but he stopped me. His long, delicious fingers carefully undid the clasps connecting the garters to the stockings, removing the stockings with the precision of a surgeon, and I giggled to myself at the thought.

Reaching to the back of my garter, he undid the clasp on the material, removing the last item of clothing on my body. He quickly removed his own clothing and I took the break to ask Jasper what he was wearing. When he replied with "nothing," I groaned at the thought of him naked, slowly stroking himself.

Making love with Edward while Jasper listened felt both reassuring and completely dirty (in a good way) at the same time. As we lay exhausted on the ground, I realized our first separation was nothing like this one. Sure, we thought we were in love then, but it was nowhere near this level of depth and permanence.

Having Jasper on the phone ameliorated some of my guilt. We all talked and realized that none of us had been doing much to take care of our sexual frustration, essentially going from some form of intimacy on a near-daily basis to nothing at all for several months.

~-~

Jasper's schedule continued to be as insane as ours. We were expecting to see him on Match Day in late March, so I was completely shocked when I came back from the university library and smelled him in the apartment. It sounds strange, but I smelled him before I saw him, before I saw his bag, before my brain had confirmation of his presence. My heart sped and I began to search the apartment for him, calling his name. It was late in the day, so I wondered if he'd gone to grab a bite to eat. I went into the bedroom to see if maybe he was taking a nap, and found clothes laid out on the bed – a complete outfit for me, and a complete outfit for Edward. There was a note attached with instructions and I did some mental math and realized I had enough time to take a shower.

I turned the water on in the bathroom, then grabbed my cell phone to call Edward. There had been specific instructions in the note not to bother calling or texting Jasper, that the evening was a surprise. Just as Edward's phone began to ring, the front door opened and he was walking in. I could barely speak, hopping around excitedly and just behaving like a general spaz. Leading Edward to the bedroom, I showed him the note, then wandered away to shower.

I wasn't surprised when he joined me, but I was glad. We went quickly, both of us excited to see Jasper again. I don't think I stopped talking the entire time we were in the shower, wondering out loud about what Jazz had planned for us.

We toweled each other off, then got dressed together. I smiled at Edward; Jasper had picked out a very nice suit for him, a crisp button-up shirt and a striking tie to match. My own outfit was a soft, silky dress and lingerie that made me want to spend the whole night inside.

After I finished doing my hair and was rummaging through my make-up, I heard the door to the apartment open. Edward had been sitting next to me, telling me about how nervous he was for Match Day the following month, so I knew it wasn't him. Edward and I both ran out of the bathroom and were greeted by Jasper, dressed equally as handsomely as Edward. He had two dozen roses in his hands and a mouth-watering smile on his face.

Of course, Edward and I attacked him in greeting. We each took the flower bundles and set them on the table, then pulled our bodies together. I was glad I hadn't yet done my make-up, as there was no way I could have held myself together seeing him.

"Oh, fuck," I whispered into his neck, kissing and nuzzling him on my side. I could feel Edward doing the same on the other side, and I felt whole again, for the first time in two months. "God, I missed you so much. So fucking much."

Barely able to hold myself up under the weight of the outpouring emotion, I wrapped one arm around each of their necks and rested against them. The thought that Jasper was only with us temporarily flittered through my mind, but I pushed it down, wanting only to enjoy the time I had. Mourning his loss prematurely would simply rob us of our happiness in the moment, I decided.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Jasper said to both of us. _Was it Valentine's Day?_ Our foreheads were pressed together, lips never parting each others' for more than a few seconds. The world fell away in those precious few minutes and nothing existed but the three of us, wrapped in each other.

Once we were all composed again, Jasper told us we had plans for the entire evening, winking at each of us at the end of the sentence. He reassured Edward that he knew he'd need to leave for rounds and such the next morning, but that we had all of Friday night and Saturday together, his flight to Seattle leaving early Sunday.

It was still cold – freezing, really – we bundled up before leaving the apartment. We stopped at the door at the realization this was the first time the three of us had been around to necessitate our leaving ritual. We were so much more affectionate than normal, kissing, nuzzling and, I'm not gonna lie, groping a bit. The best part, however, was the verbal reaffirmation of our love for each other and watching the look in each of our eyes as we spoke. It made my heart skip a beat, thinking about having the two of them with me at the end of a beautiful aisle, joining our lives together.

We made our way, at Jasper's direction, to a beautiful restaurant downtown. As we sat, holding hands beneath the table, we talked and caught up. It was strange, we spoke every single day, but nothing took the place of these in-person conversations. We ate, exchanging bites and kisses, sharing a bottle of wine together. Edward and I had been so wrapped up in schoolwork and studying that we had both forgotten it was Valentine's Day. Jasper sheepishly admitted he might have forgotten as well, had it not been for Alice encouraging him to visit us.

After dinner, we went to several of our favorite places around the city, some by taxi, some by foot. I don't think more than an inch separated the three of us the whole night, all of us eager to maintain our physical connection as long as possible. We were sitting silently on a bench at the Pier, when Edward spoke.

"It feels like we're always saying goodbye to cities together," he said, slightly wistfully. "Hopefully this is the last time."

Jasper and I agreed and we talked a bit more about the wedding and housing in Seattle. Jasper talked about his time with the soccer team and how he was adjusting. Alice was helping him more than even she had let on, and I was grateful for that. Some small part of me was resentful that she could be there for him during a time when I couldn't, but I quickly realized that train of thought would get me nowhere. How would I feel of Jasper resented Edward the same way? Instead, I realized I needed to do something nice for Alice to thank her for everything she'd done for us.

Finally, it was time for us to go back to the apartment. I don't think the three of us had ever been so eager to be alone, not even the first night we all reconnected. I expected it to be a quick, rushed rejoining of our bodies, but Edward gave me a smile as we undressed that spoke otherwise.

Jasper tugged at my dress, one hand lifting the hem, the other already inside Edward's pants, and I laughed. Edward removed his shirt, then pants, and I pulled my dress over my own head, tossing it to the side, then we began to undress Jasper together. His hands covered mine and tried to help, but I shooed him away.

"Let us love you," I whispered. I took each of them by the hand, and we walked back to the bedroom.

He did let us, the first time. Edward laid on the bed, the two of them touching and pleasuring each other. I watched for a moment, temporarily mesmerized by their beauty. Not just the physical beauty of them together, but the sweetness and tenderness they couldn't possibly have hidden even if they tried.

Edward's lips moved at Jasper's ear. Jasper turned so his back was against Edward's chest, facing me. Edward's long arm reached to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer. As Edward touched himself, slicking his thick length with the viscous fluid, his other hand was wrapped around Jasper's cock. Jasper's head was tilted back, resting on the pillow next to Edward's and I could hear them talking softly. Catching my eyes with his, Edward winked and nodded, motioning me over to join them.

I shook my head, my turn for the mischievous smile, then explained, "I want to watch you two. Just for a minute, trust me, I can't take much longer than that, but let me see you. I want to watch as you enter him."

Jasper's hips flexed up at my words, a loud groan coming from his mouth. Edward's hand disappeared and moments later, Jasper's legs shifted wider, moving to the outside of Edward's. From where I was leaning against the wall near the end of the bed, I had the perfect view as Edward teased and prepared Jasper. By the time he entered him, _I_ was ready to beg for it.

Sure, I'd seen porn, but nothing could turn me on like this. Nothing could make me feel this way. Nothing could combine the raw sexuality of these two men together, knowing they wouldn't be pleased until I had joined them.

One last pause for a final mental picture to store away for later use was all I needed, and I walked casually to the bed. My hands trailed up Jasper's legs, then body, as I climbed on top of him. I could see from Edward's face that he was already straining to not let go and have his orgasm. When my body weight added slightly to their joining, pressing Jasper farther onto Edward, they both grunted. I sank down onto Jasper, feet flat on the bed so I could support most of my weight, and began to move. Jasper's hands were everywhere on my body and although he came first, my own climax was right behind his.

The three of us had been so intensely quiet, the only sound in the room was each of us breathing and the moans and groans forced out of us from pleasure.

We huddled together, a warm mass, and I fell asleep quickly. Sometime in the thick of the night, we were awake again, each of us moving on instinct. Jasper was more rough, needy, and faster, the second time. Had I not woken up deliciously sore the next morning, I might have thought I dreamed the entire thing.

Edward woke up before us, leaving to get his early morning rounds completed and come back. Before he returned, I got up and started the coffee pot, knowing we'd all need extra help to stay awake. I brought Jasper a mug and slipped back into bed beside him, kissing him awake.

As we laid there together, I realized that there was a shift that happened when the three of us were in geographic proximity to each other. Whenever Edward had been out of town interviewing, I felt the same hesitation and guilt as when Jasper had moved, just to a lesser degree since it was a shorter separation. Now that we were all in the same place again, the tinge of guilt was gone, even though Edward was at work. I knew it had nothing to do with the depth of my love for either of them, but it was a curious thing to think about and consider. Hopefully we wouldn't have to experience it much in the future.

We sat up and talked about our day and plans, which consisted of nothing beyond the walls of our apartment.

"Will Edward be home soon?" Jasper asked, unfamiliar with the routine and schedule that had changed in his absence.

"Yeah," I said, checking the clock. "About an hour."

"He told me what you two talked about, B. About you being a lawyer. Do you want to talk about it?"

I suddenly felt guilty. I hadn't wanted to burden Jasper with my insecurities while he was dealing with so much on his own in Seattle.

"Not really."

Jasper turned my face so that I was looking at him and kissed me slowly. It was the kind of kiss I'd grown accustomed to from both of them, actually: slow, soft, somehow so very good at conveying just how much they loved and needed me. When either of them kissed me like that, my entire body felt like it was on fire, desire bubbling up to the surface of my skin.

He broke the kiss but kept our heads close to each other, bodies mirroring our behavior, twining around each other.

"Baby, Edward's known his whole life he wanted to be a doctor. Well, except for that short stint of time he was convinced he could be a superhero," he said, laughing. "Me? I've always excelled at sports, soccer specifically, so it just seemed natural for me. For you? Watching you blossom, bloom like a flower before our very eyes, has been a privilege. I don't know if you're meant to be a lawyer, Bella, only you know what's in your heart, but I do know that seeing you go through these life-altering events and come out the other side? It's fucking beautiful. Watching you make decisions and choices and seeing how the three of us navigate our lives together?" His body pressed against mine, his growing desire becoming obvious, as he spoke. "There is nothing sexier. The you from a year ago doesn't even hold a candle to the you today."

Touching and rubbing me, he continued to whisper in my ear, telling me the ways I'd grown and changed. Reminding me of the unsure girl I'd been then, the voluptuous woman I'd turned into. He was right – I'd had no idea how sexy I could be when I ran into them that day in the airport. His words, his touches, everything he was doing was fanning the flames.

Neither of us had bothered to get dressed after our night, and as he gently guided me onto my back, I felt myself ache. The conflict of the soreness from the activities the night before fought with the wetness between my legs and Jasper's hands already teasing and coaxing my body to orgasm. He tugged my legs and I shifted lower on the bed as he moved slowly around my body. His hands touched my face, my hair. They slipped down my arms, up my sides, over my breasts. As my nipples ached to be touched, he circled feather-light touches around them, never quite touching them as I wanted, teasing me perfectly.

I was shocked when I heard the bedside table open and my head turned. I saw Edward standing there, naked again, obviously home from his hospital work. Jasper hadn't stopped what he was doing and I couldn't help the look of lust and wanton need I was likely giving Edward. My mouth was pursed and I was vaguely aware of noise coming out of it as Jasper's hands continued to tease my body, much lower than he had been.

There was a slight shift in our positioning after Edward moved behind Jasper, and I grabbed a pillow to prop up my head. I heard Jasper let out a sharp noise as Edward's hands moved around his hips, pulling him closer. Jasper was kneeling on the edge of the bed and as Edward began to thrust into him, he smiled at me and lowered his mouth to my pussy. Each time Edward pressed forward, Jasper was pushed harder against my body. His fingers joined his mouth, and I came undone quickly. My hips pressed up into him and he lapped at me greedily.

Never had I been so glad to be a woman, as they continued moving together and Jasper gave me just enough respite to catch my breath before licking and sucking at me again. His noises vibrated against my body and I saw Edward's hand curl around to stroke him. I knew their orgasms could not be far off, and felt my own climax grip my body again. As I came down, everything felt so sensitive, so heightened, I almost begged Jasper to stop touching me. Thankfully, I saw Edward moving and assumed they had both come as well as Edward walked to the bathroom to deal with the condom. I laid, limp and spent in the middle of the bed as Jasper crawled up and curled around me, then Edward did the same on the other side.

I woke up some time later, alone. I could hear Jasper and Edward talking in the kitchen. It sounded like they were debating what to order for lunch, so I just laid and relaxed, enjoying the warmth of the bed. The rest of the day was spent pretty much repeating our morning. Obviously, the boys were already well spent, but we touched and loved each other as much as we physically could over the last 24 hours of Jasper's visit.

We parted much the same we had the first time, in reverse. Jasper asked that we simply drop him off and say goodbye at the curb, saying it would make things easier, so we respected that. I cried the entire train ride back to the apartment, but it felt somehow different and easier the second time. We were closer to our end goal.

As the weeks passed, Edward and I fell into a comfortable routine. I knew Match Day was coming, the excitement and worry palpable in the air around Edward. We'd been intimate a few times since Jasper went back to Seattle, but it wasn't the same.

Jasper and I had planned a surprise for Edward, telling him that Jasper couldn't make it back for Match Day. Edward explained that it was a huge deal – he promised there would be lots of alcohol involved, followed by drunken debauchery. I was excited, I confess. Jasper was going to fly in and meet us at the location the matches were announced, and I couldn't wait to see Edward's face.

I took extra time getting ready, having bought a new casual, comfortable jersey knit wrap dress for the night. As I slipped into my heels, I thought about how much closer we were. One more step, one more month, one more moment.

Jasper took me completely by surprise, showing up at the apartment as I was leaving. After a quick greeting, we got on the train and made our way down to the place we were meeting Edward. We had agreed not to hold hands or be affectionate, not wanting things to be potentially complicated for Edward around his colleagues.

When we got to the bar, they had a complicated lottery system of announcing matches, calling people up to the stage and telling them their match choice. Edward would know before we did, and we'd have to wait to find out where he matched, until he could make his way down to us. The waiting was excruciating, watching him be called, find out, and then walk away. His face seemed to say he'd gotten in to Children's Primary, but we hadn't worked out a foolproof way for him to convey the information to us – not to mention, he was entirely shocked when he scanned the packed crowd and spotted Jasper with me. Was he just happy to see J, or was it the residency?

Finally, several minutes and alcoholic beverages later, he found us in the crowd. My heart leapt into my throat and more tears sprang to my eyes as we each hugged him, praying we just looked like friends to all the outsiders there.

The thudding in my chest was becoming more and more distinct as I waited for him to say the magic words I desperately needed to hear. Jasper and I looked at him expectantly, each of us seeming to vibrate in place with anxiety, when his face softened into an easy smile.

"Three more months, and we get to go home."

**A/N2: People sent a lot of concerned words in reply to the last chapter; yes, this story is almost at its natural end. However – there will be a sequel. There are too many other milestones I want to carry this trio through, and I just cannot imagine not writing them and/or trying to rush through them in a series of outtakes/oneshots. **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Can you taste the end? I can, and it is sweet, sweet, sweet. Prepare to see the dentist – I anticipate the next two chapters will be so sugar-coated. I'm going to do my best to send these kids out in style.**

**So many thanks to spargelkun who answered repeated, really silly questions about Chicago and The L. To MeadowC, addictedtotwilight79 & EllaB for the photographic inspiration :) Thanks to Legna989 for answering way more questions than I should ever be allowed to ask, over the course of this story.**

**TwilightMundi, the beta who corrects my positions (and commas), and keeps me in line – thank you, from the bottom of my heart. **

**The Fandom Gives Back fundraiser will be doing author auctions and I have signed up for TEN (10) bidder-requested oneshots, 5k words in length. They will be selling for $50.00 each and are "first come first serve" - so the first however many people purchase up to 10 spots will get them. Auction information can be found at - www . thefandomgivesback . com – and there is a link on my FFn profile. Auctions will open November 15.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_The thudding in my chest was becoming more and more distinct as I waited for him to say the magic words I desperately needed to hear. Jasper and I looked at him expectantly, each of us seeming to vibrate in place with anxiety, when his face softened into an easy smile._

"_Three more months, and we get to go home."_

**EPOV**

"Three more months, and we get to go home. But grab your jacket, I'm taking you two to the apartment right the fuck now."

I was tipsy, but even more than tipsy, I was horny. I needed them. Not in the romantic love-you-forever schmoopy way, either. I wanted to fuck them. For hours. Days, maybe.

As I reached for each of their hands, Jasper drew his back. We exchanged a glance and I knew, understood why he did what he had. I just didn't care.

I grabbed a hand from each of them, pulling them out the doors of the too hot, too smelly, too populated bar. I walked at a fast clip to the train station, eager and impatient. _Why are the trains so fucking slow?_ I just wanted to get home. I needed to get home.

Finally on the train, I sat on the cold seat, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I was impatient, needy, drunk, horny, and in love. Was there a worse combination?

Each click of the tracks brought another picture into my mind from our past. The visual show in my mind was at times like the best, most comfortable and warming sweater. Others, it was like the dirtiest movie I'd never seen.

Only when I heard Bella's giggles did I become aware of the fact that my pants had tented and were displaying my ample goods for every passenger riding in our car. As her fingers laced together with mine, I opened my eyes and looked into hers. She brought our hands down to discreetly cover the evidence of my arousal, my ever-growing need for them, as she smiled lazily at me.

A thousand more thoughts flew through my mind, mostly of how I should worship her, him, us. How I needed them so desperately that I felt as though I was missing a limb when either was too far from me. The last three months had shown me the exact depth of my love for them. Had we been able to function well as two-and-one, I may have questioned our situation. I knew how awful it had been for Jasper and me when Bella was gone, back when our love was infantile. This separation seemed to somehow solidify everything.

The train was so fucking cold, the doors opening and closing frequently. We sat in the few seats available together, too close to the gusting wind and invading snow. I just wanted to be in the warmth of our apartment, the heat of our love. I silently thanked Baby Jesus (I was drunk, after all) when we exited the train at our stop, walked to the apartment building, and began the quick shuffle inside.

Once the practicalities of scarves, coats, sweaters, and shoes had been dealt with, I turned to Jasper.

"You. Said. You. Couldn't. Make. It!" I accused, narrowing my eyes. I tried my best to hide the smirk that so desperately wanted to escape.

Jasper nodded, biting his lip just a little. I turned to Bella.

"You. Did you help him with this plan?" I arched a brow at her in question.

"Uh huh," she said, tone entirely too playful for my liking. Bella was already onto my game.

"How long do we get you?" I asked Jasper, still looking into Bella's eyes.

"Two nights," he said, defeat dripping off his words.

Only then did I allow my lips to curve up into a smile.

"Two nights? I can do a lot in two nights."

I moved quickly, trapping them both against the wall. I couldn't decide where to begin, my mouth alternating between the two of them. My teeth reached out, nipping, tasting and teasing. They were so different: their sounds, taste, touches, the texture of their skin.

Everyone had on far too many clothes, I decided, and began to strip them both. Hands were on my clothing as well, but I couldn't tell you whose; I was far too focused on my own task. Once I had them both undressed, I laid a hand on each of their stomachs.

"Bedroom," I said, unintentionally authoritatively.

We kissed the whole way there, hands groping furiously, knowing our time together would soon come to a close again. _Fuck._ The more I allowed myself to think about the fact that Jasper was leaving again soon, the more needy I became.

By the time we were in the bedroom, I was harder than I could remember being. I flopped onto the bed, my body loose and limber from the alcohol. Jasper was down by my feet and Bella was standing off to the side of the bed. I pulled her hand, tugging her to the bed. As she looked at Jasper, I could see her trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, but my patience was gone. I tugged her again, bringing her knees to straddle my head.

Jasper's hands were running up and down my legs and I saw Bella's arm reach down to the nightstand. She pulled the drawer open, laughed, and handed Jasper a condom and the small bottle of lube there as I licked and nipped at her thigh.

"Eager are we?" she asked, looking down at me.

"You have no fucking idea. Bring that pussy back, I haven't made you scream yet."

I licked my lips, wondering if it was sexy or just came across looking like sloppy drunk. Bella gave me a curious look but shifted her body back to where it had been and I eagerly lapped at her. I could feel Jasper beginning to prep my body, fingers teasing and sliding into me. My entire mouth vibrated against Bella's skin as Jasper pushed into me.

Bella's arms moved back, curling around the top of our headboard to hold herself up and hopefully not suffocate me. She was moving her body in a rhythm with my mouth, fucking me. There was no way I was going to last very long, but I wasn't sure if I even cared. Jasper's hand had come down to stroke me in time with his thrusts, and I could feel him tensing against my body. His fingertips dug into my thighs, and I came along with him.

Hearing Bella whisper "Oh fuck, that is hot," was almost enough to make me hard again. Her hips moved faster and I brought a hand up to tease her entrance. Having barely slipped my fingertip in, I was surprised when I felt her begin to come around me. Her body shifted and she put more of her weight on me, drawing another groan from me. I loved it when she got greedy and moved or shifted to bring herself extra pleasure. That confident, sexy side of her was so fucking hot.

I kept going, lapping and licking at her, never quite hitting my point of enough Bella. Eventually she lifted herself up and off me, though, and I realized Jasper was resting at my legs. We spent a few minutes with our fingers touching and leaving ghostly wisps of attention here and there on each other's bodies.

Jasper stood at some point, cleaned himself up, and grabbed a towel to clean me up. I was so lost in my lust I had forgotten about making a mess all over myself. When he was done, he threw the towel to the side and began to kiss me. His whole long, lean, muscular body stretched out against mine, and I ran my hands up and down his sculpted back. I lifted my legs, feet dragging along the backs of his thighs, and pressed up into him.

Shaking my head, I realized this wasn't at all how I wanted to be. My mouth trailed kisses up to his ear, and I moved my hips one more time, even though I knew we'd be switching positions soon. Humming lightly, I took his lobe between my teeth.

"Jasper, I want to _feel_ you. Can I fuck you without a condom?"

We never explicitly asked each other, we just always used condoms for ease of cleanup. We had both been through enough tests to know we were disease-free.

"Please, baby," I breathed into his ear quietly. "I want to watch you with Bella. I miss seeing the two of you. I miss you."

He turned his head and his mouth met mine. He kissed me with such need and want, I was ready to go back to begging.

"Yes please," he finally answer, lips moving against mine.

Bella had sat up, legs crossed, and was watching us. I was pretty sure she couldn't hear us, so when Jasper rolled off me, I gave her the dirtiest grin I could muster. I felt like a kid in a candy store. Nothing was better than the three of us together; nothing.

"Baby, Edward wants to watch us before he fucks me. You think we can arrange that?" Jasper asked her playfully.

_This._ This was what I had ached and missed these months. Us. Not just the sex, but _us._

Throwing her head back to laugh, Bella nodded, then grinned. She opened her arms wide, his body falling between her legs. Watching and listening to them as they moved together was not just erotic, it fed my soul in some inexplicable way. I didn't think anyone would ever believe me if I tried to explain how tender and happy it made me to watch my two loves make love together, waiting for me to join them, but it just did – it made me happy, and whole.

I waited until they'd established a slow pace, then took the bottle of lubricant and began to stroke myself. Slipping between Jasper's cheeks, I pressed forward slowly, carefully. I used more lube and kept touching and coaxing his body to accept mine. Shifting all three of us lower on the bed, I stood on my feet and spread Jasper's legs wider on top of Bella's body. I heard her let out a sigh of pleasure and began to move in time with them.

Taking my time, I moved slowly. I observed far more than usual, watching Jasper's back flex, Bella's hips move, their hands roaming each other. My own hands were at Jasper's hips, but one slipped lower, between them. A soft, low curse came from me as I felt how wet Bella was, her excitement not just from Jasper and his actions, but from my own mouth earlier.

Settling my hand against her body, I felt another join mine, and then a third. Gripping Jasper's hip tighter, I felt my impending release and let go. My hand on Bella's body stilled, but moved from their movements. Our hands were pressed tighter between them as they flexed and pressed together harder, faster. Bella's hand stilled next, mine picking up movement again after my orgasm subsided, and I could see her head tilted back, eyes tightly closed, in what I'd come to know was the perfect Bella orgasm moment.

Jasper and I moved our hands together, his hips still meeting hers. He was next to climax, and I paid closer attention to him as well. The way his face moved when he was experiencing the pleasure of the three of us, the way his muscles flexed and released, the sounds he made.

I began to kiss his back and shoulders, keeping my weight off of them. Jasper slid to Bella's side and I followed soon after. We were quiet, calm, and so fucking happy. There was a palpable joy in the air, a new lightness and contentment.

Falling asleep wasn't easy, I had to fight my brain. I wanted to memorize their every curve and action as they both slept, but knew sleep would be needed if we were to continue the following day. And night. And the day after.

The next day was blissful. We ate in bed each time we were hungry, and filled our spirits with each other when we needed. We weren't exactly fighting for Jasper's attentions, but there was a palpable need for Bella and me to both spend more time than usual focused on him. He didn't seem to mind.

We ordered Thai and ate noodles together, watching movies under the covers, talking about the stupidest and most important things. As I closed my eyes that night, I realized our second night was up. The next day, it would be time to say goodbye to Jasper again. Only this time, it was temporary.

**JPOV**

I knew I was going back to Seattle soon, so I snuck out to surprise them both with breakfast. As I walked through the biting cold to get the city's best coffee and pastries, I tried to not feel the bitterness of our separation.

The last three months had been exhausting, in every sense of the word.

Esme had mentioned a few times how thin I was getting, so I did what I could to put the weight back on and bulk up before my Match Day visit. I was determined to do everything in my power to make it a better visit, in case Edward didn't match in Seattle. I was over being emo. I just needed to be near them as long as I could.

Once I had the coffee and breakfast items, I made the brisk walk back to the apartment. Pausing inside, I took a moment to inhale both of them. I took in their smell and how they looked, curled around each other. I felt a pang of jealousy at seeing them curled together, but reminded myself this was temporary. And weren't there times when we were all three together that Edward had come home to find Bella and me in the exact same position?

I found the tray they'd used that first webcam session together and set it up with our food and drinks. Balancing it delicately, I slid in beside Edward and gently nudged him awake. He sat up next to me, then stroked the soft, exposed skin of Bella's shoulders. She hummed and turned her head to us, those wide, beautiful eyes staring at us.

She didn't sit up immediately. Instead she curled her upper body onto Edward's lap and just watched us, her ear pressed against his thigh. It was slightly unnerving, until Edward lowered his hand with a piece of cinnamon roll stuck to his fingers. Bella locked eyes with me as she took the fluffy dough into her mouth, then sucked and licked his fingers.

Breakfast was quickly abandoned; I'd have plenty of time for food back in Seattle, right?

My flight left later that day, and our goodbye seemed easier than before. It wasn't that we wouldn't miss each other, it was simply the knowledge that our time apart now had a deadline. Edward was graduating mid-June, and we'd agreed that the move would begin immediately after. Because of the timing with Edward's residency, we could either fly together to Seattle and ship our things or have a mover deal with them, or Bella and I could drive while Edward went ahead. We almost immediately agreed to fly and spend the extra few free days we might have together in the new place.

Almost the entire flight to Seattle was spent with my head against the window, sleeping. I had parked in long-term parking and found the car quickly, smiling as I did a once-over to make sure there was no exterior damage to Edward's pride and joy. I wanted to get it nicely detailed before they moved, and put a note in my phone to remind myself.

Once I was back at the apartment, I checked my email and got ready for the next few weeks. Alice had sent me an email asking how the trip was. I sent her a quick reply, not too detailed, just to let her know things had gone great. I had an email from Esme that made me smile, reminding me how much she loved us and wanted to be sure I was taking care of myself. She also reminded me that I had my coupon book and hadn't yet used a single coupon, so I replied and asked if she would like to visit over the upcoming weekend.

Esme's visit was, of course, exactly what I needed. She went grocery shopping with me, came to our game, and helped me with a few decorating "issues" I'd had. I wanted things to be perfect when Edward and Bella moved, now that it was imminent. Her presence was calming and comforting, reminding me of both Bella and Edward at the same time.

Bella was the first to graduate. I flew in the day before the ceremony on the same flight as Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Sue. Bella and Edward had purchased an inflatable mattress for us to set up in the living room, giving our bedroom up for Carlisle and Esme. Charlie and Sue stayed in the guest bedroom.

The seven of us went out for sushi that night, at Bella's request. It was fun to all be together, laughing and sharing in Bella's accomplishment.

That night was filled with quiet talking and plans. As we laid on the air-filled bed, we curled close together.

"Do you want me to look for a house?" I asked.

Edward was between us, Bella and I resting on each side of his body.

"Yeah. Maybe. What do you think, Edward?" she asked.

"Sure. It can't hurt, right? You know where the stadium is, and where the hospital is. We can ask the agent to send us places that are convenient to both spots."

"How are we going to deal with financing and buying a house?" Bella asked. "I don't think they'll let the three of us have our names on a mortgage. Crap, and what about bank accounts?"

Edward and I seemed to laugh together, shaking the unstable surface a frightening amount.

"Bella, we're not going to finance a house. We've told you before that we have enough money. That means enough – enough for whatever we'll need."

Even in the dark I could see her eyebrows furrow.

"You mean like, enough _forever_?"

"Yes, love. Will you actually believe us this time?" Edward said.

"Maybe," she whispered. "That doesn't account for the bank issue. We'll have to figure that out since we'll have joint expenses and such."

Edward and I just looked at each other and shook our heads. It was obvious we weren't going to resolve the money issue that night, so we let it go and spent the rest of our time talking about what to sell, what to pack and move, and what to donate. Eventually, we stopped talking and fell asleep.

Of course, we woke up to Esme and Sue gawking... and Esme taking pictures. I did a quick once-over in my head to make sure we were all fully clothed before tapping Edward awake. Esme kept snapping her camera, taking digital picture after digital picture, and I laughed at the similarities between Edward and Esme.

The three of us put our heads together, smiling like lunatics I'm sure, for one last photo for Esme. She and Sue sat on the couch and talked as we all watched the news, the three of us still curled up together.

We enjoyed the afternoon together, having lunch and taking in some of the activities around the city.

We made sure to get back to the apartment with plenty of time for Bella to get ready. Esme, Sue, and Bella were all in the master bedroom chatting as they primped, the men out in the living room. It was awkward, of course, but these were moments we'd have to get used to. Each time would get easier, right? That's what I told myself, anyway.

Watching Bella walk across the stage and get her diploma was one of the proudest moments for me. Edward and I held hands as we watched her. She was radiating happiness at the culmination of her years of hard work.

There was no opportunity for privacy or alone time with both sets of parents there, a fact the three of us were well aware of. I caught Charlie giving Edward and me glances now and then, but they didn't seemed designed to intimidate; they felt more like an appraisal. As if he was examining each of us, separate and together, and trying to figure out if we were worthy of his daughter.

Our departure was easier and harder. This time it was five of us leaving, which I was sure made it more difficult for Bella and Edward, but it was easier to fly back to Seattle with them. I'd never admit that to anyone, but it was the truth. It felt comforting, and I knew Esme had her eye on me, checking in with me to make sure I was okay and asking if I needed anything.

Bella, Edward, and I made sure to make more time for each other after that. Bella's schedule became much lighter, so she took on the brunt of packing things that needed to be moved. We made use of our webcam several times during that stretch of time between her graduation and Edward's. As the days ticked by, _our time_ moving closer, the sadness of being apart lifted and was replaced with sheer giddiness at our reunion.

We spent time talking about home listings. Between games and practices, I checked out houses that might work for us. I had talked to Esme on the sly about her and Carlisle moving to Seattle. She didn't have any firm plans, but said she definitely wanted to move, which comforted me greatly. Being around her the previous six months made me realize just how much I missed her presence in my life. I hadn't been close to my adoptive mother and Esme filled a role not just in my life, but in my heart. Her gentle guidance and advice was invaluable.

Finally, with one last laugh-filled glance at our Naughty Box in my apartment, it was time to leave for the airport again. I paused at the door, looked around, and smiled to myself that the next time I entered the apartment. I wouldn't be alone anymore.

Alice had arranged to pick up and stock the kitchen with some of Edward and Bella's favorite snacks and beverages before we got back. Even she seemed to vibrate with the excitement of Bella and Edward finally being back in proximity, talking non-stop about how she couldn't wait to get to know Edward more and spend actual real time with B.

Esme had found a great airfare for Charlie and Sue to come back to Chicago for Edward's graduation – at least, that's what she told them. They seemed to be making a great deal of effort where Edward and I were concerned, coming to games when they could, then coming for Edward's graduation. It was nice to have their support as well.

We kept our previous sleeping arrangements and I smiled at the stupid inflatable bed – even if it was uncomfortable, it was a place the three of us were together. The months apart had left me like a starving man. I wasn't picky, I'd take whatever bits and pieces of them I could get, even if it meant waiting another few days before we could really enjoy each other's company in private.

Edward's graduation weekend was much the same as Bella's; we spent time as a large family the night before, then the next afternoon relaxing and hanging out. We sat together for the ceremony, this time I held hands with Bella. We seemed to talk non-stop, whispering when needed. We caught up on Alice, the commitment ceremony, baby Avery, and everything else we could think of.

Silence overtook us, however, as Edwards strode across the stage to accept his diploma. He looked so proud, but also so emotional. His drunkenness on Match Day seemed to pale in comparison to the elation and visible lifting of weight from his frame and state of mind at the end of the ceremony.

Once we were at the apartment, we agreed to split up – the boys were going to a sports bar for a mini faux bachelor party and the girls would do the same at some prissy bar downtown. Edward changed into some more comfortable clothes and the ladies all changed into something that looked infinitely more uncomfortable for their night out. I had to laugh at the dichotomy of our behavior.

We split up on the train, each of us leaving at a different stop. We agreed to all meet back at the apartment. None of us wanted to be out too late; we had to finish the last-minute packing the next day and had an early flight the day after.

Walking into the bar we had agreed upon earlier, we all looked around before we selected a table. Neither Edward nor I wanted an elaborate or risqué bachelor party. That just wasn't who we were, and it didn't fit with going out with Carlisle and Charlie. Instead, we ordered a round of beer and sat, talking and watching the TVs placed around the bar.

It was about halfway through the night that Carlisle started to talk about marriage and commitment, love and lifetimes, all of the wisdom I presumed dads were supposed to impart on their sons. My ears perked, however, when he began to talk about our time in high school.

"Edward, do you remember what it was like then?" he asked softly.

I could see sadness on his face, but my brain wasn't putting two and two together.

"Yeah," Edward said, expression equally sad.

WTF?

"That's my point. It won't always be good, but can you imagine if things had gone the other way?"

Silence enveloped the table, and I just couldn't hold my tongue anymore.

"What do you mean, Carlisle?"

"Senior year. You were going through.... Well, your own things at the time, I suspect." Carlisle looked at me with a soft expression, filled with compassion and understanding. He and I had talked several times in high school and he was the first person I confided in that I thought I might have feelings for Edward. "Anyway, Esme and I, we had our fair share of bumps. I'm sure to you boys it always looked perfect, but marriage is work. I know you've learned that over the last year, but I just want you to know that you can come to me anytime, for any reason. We're here to support you."

I was stunned. Shocked. That there had ever been a time that Carlisle and Esme weren't blissfully in love rocked my world. The second thing to occur to me was the pang of sadness for Edward. We'd drifted from each other senior year, and I hadn't been there for him. I looked at him, wanting to say so much right then, but unable. His smile spoke volumes, forgave mistakes, radiated only love back at me.

Edward reached for his bottle and tapped Carlisle's with it before speaking.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you, Dad."

I grabbed my beer and added mine to the tapping, then heard Charlie clear his voice.

"I haven't known you boys long, but I want you to know that Sue and I are here for you three, too."

It wasn't much, but it was enough.

We spent the rest of our guy time talking about moving and residency, Charlie and I tuning Edward and Carlisle out from time-to-time. I talked to Charlie more than I ever had, which still wasn't much, but it was nice.

As we rode the train to the apartment, I sank down in my seat and reflected.

I'd miss Chicago – it had been such a critical part of my life. It was where Edward and I learned to celebrate our love. I had learned so much about myself, had my first real relationships (first with a guy, and then with two people at once), grew into the man I knew I wanted to be. Chicago was where I watched Edward struggle, eventually coming to terms with who he was and all that it meant for him. It was where we'd held each other together, endless nights of debate and discussion about our choices about Bella, and choices about life on a much more grand scale.

Chicago felt like our past, though. We had two more nights there, and then we would begin our future. Nothing was as exciting as that thought.

**A/N2: Two chapters left, can you believe it? Pretty please do me a favor and review? Thank you for reading, either way!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I have an extended author's note at the end, so just a few quick notes before I send you on your way to this chapter.**

**TISSUE ALERT: I've been advised to warn you that you may need tissues for this chapter. I confess, I cried more than once. **

**Thank you to my beta, TwilightMundi. Someday, I'll learn to add that fourth dot, I promise. She is responsible for a large portion of the vows as well, and I appreciate her so much more than I can say.**

**Thank you to saltygoodness24 for sparking an idea in here.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_Chicago felt like our past, though. We had two more nights there, and then we would begin our future. Nothing was as exciting as that thought._

**JPOV**

When we got home, Edward and I curled up with our Bella. We were a trio of mostly drunk, overheated bodies together on a tenuously-inflated bed. After we got our giggles out and our gropes and kisses in, we fell asleep fairly quickly (at least, I did), preparing for the long day ahead of us.

The next morning we all went to Toast, and it was actually sad. I could tell Edward was torn between moping about never going to Toast again, and being glad to be together.

"I'm sure there are great brunch places in Seattle," I teased him.

He looked up and smiled at me, a soft, easy smile that made my heart thump just a little faster.

"I know. I will only miss it a little. I _suppose_ it's worth giving up Toast to get back to Washington."

Edward winked at the end of his sentence, an unusual display of affection for such a public place. Though we went to Toast often, the layout and popularity of the restaurant didn't lend itself well to privacy.

After breakfast, we met the movers at the apartment. They were only taking some boxes for us, but it was worth the hassle of not having to drive everything ourselves. We sold all of the furniture in the apartment, agreeing to deal with furnishing a house once we found one in Seattle, since it was where we all saw our family settling long-term.

Bella, Sue, and Mom sat and talked about real estate and houses as Dad, Charlie, Edward, and I dealt with the random people that came by to pick up furniture they'd bought from us. Eventually, we stood around in the mostly empty apartment, staring at each other. The only things left were the beds, which would be picked up early the next day before our flight. I decided that I'd really miss our bed the most. It held so many memories, and no matter what I tried, the bed in Seattle just wasn't as comfortable.

We ordered pizza and sat on the floor, eating from paper plates and drinking beer. It already felt like this apartment wasn't our home since I'd moved to Seattle weeks ago, but this was genuinely sealing the deal. The only part of this space I would miss was the shower, and as I thought about it, I had to will away the dirty replay in my head. Sure, we'd had sex in most imaginable positions in there, but we'd also had a lot of serious discussions in that space.

As we laid in bed that night, I couldn't help but share my thoughts.

"Tomorrow, we'll all be in Seattle."

Bella bounced in the bed, her normal enthusiasm seemingly tripled.

"I know. I can't wait! And the ceremony is just a few days away. Are you guys nervous?" she asked, talking a mile a minute.

Edward and I laughed together, the bed shaking with our movement.

"No, just glad. Glad to be moving on to the next phase of our lives," he said.

"I agree. I'm not nervous, it sounds like a fairly straightforward day for us. Are you nervous, B?" I asked.

Bella hummed, thinking about her reply before offering it up.

"Not really. I mean, I'm nervous I'll do something like trip or giggle in the middle, but there won't be many people there, and most of them have seen me at my worst already."

Our bodies were turned toward Bella's, our center, the glue. There was an "Edward and Jasper" before her, but there would be nothing without her. I was exhausted from the day and I squeezed our hands, resting on Bella's hip, and closed my eyes.

My phone alarm rang early the next morning; I really wanted to allow enough time for one last, long, luxurious shower with Edward and Bella, but it just wasn't possible with all of our parents there. Instead, I settled for nuzzling Bella awake. My mouth was nipping and kissing the exposed column of her neck, while my lower half shifted to press up against hers. I was talking softly to her, whispering my love for both of them, as I felt her start to respond. My hand was touching and stroking her breast, making occasional departures to touch Edward's rousing body as well.

Bella was facing away from me, and I felt her body move away from mine, toward Edward. I growled, a mostly playful noise, and moved so that I was pressed up against her again. The net effect was that we were all just a little closer, though, and I was appreciative of that.

Dipping my hand down into her sleep pants, I began to slowly stroke Bella. My other hand was beneath her shirt, teasing her nipple.

"Edward," I said softly.

I desperately wanted him to catch on and get the hint of what I was hoping to do, without having to spell it all out. Wiggling my hand in her pants, I hoped again. Seconds later, a grin overtook my face as his hand joined in and we began to pleasure her together. His fingers interlocked with mine and we began a slow pace up and down between her lips, over her clit, and back.

She turned onto her back, and I could finally see her face; she had the soft, lust-filled smile I'd grown to love. Once she was settled, each of her hands extended, one down my pants to my cock and one down Edward's.

As my fingers moved with Edward's, I pressed our hands lower. I spread my fingers, Edward's mimicking my movements, and our pointer fingers pressed inside of her together, just a fraction of the way. Her hand gripped my body tighter, almost too tight, and I could tell she was trying her hardest not to make a lot of noise. We were, after all, in the middle of the living room with nothing but a thin blanket over us, with each set of parents theoretically sleeping feet away.

My thumb swept up, lightly brushing over her clit, and she arched her body. Our fingers were still teasing her lower, dipping in and coming slowly back out. I watched her face carefully, the skin around her eyes crinkling as she squeezed them closed even tighter.

Bella's hand resumed her mostly feathery touches, hand twisting and arcing over the head of my throbbing dick. I had no idea what we were going to do with these clothes, these sheets, any of this once we were done – surely there would be a huge mess? I surrendered to the feeling again, though, as she masterfully stroked me.

Working my fingers together with Edward's, we brought Bella right to where we knew the edge was. I could see her working her body against our hands then, eager, needy, wanting. I wasn't ready to let her go, though.

"I missed this: this look. The flush of your body. The quick rise and fall of your breasts. The way you try to hold in every delicious fucking noise bubbling up in your throat, and the moment we push you over and you realize there's just no sense in holding back."

As I spoke to her, Edward and I slowed our pace. Our fingers were moving at a forced precision, curled around each other, and inside of her. The thought that we were inside her together, both of us in the same space, bringing her body such pleasure, made me harder and I relaxed back slightly, giving my own body a break to indulge in the sensation she was providing.

My body screamed at me, begged me to just be buried deep inside her.

I took slow, controlled breaths to calm my nerves and remind myself we were down to a matter of hours. We'd be in Seattle soon, and that pretty little couch I bought to hold us over until we found a house? We'd be christening that seconds after we got through the door. The thought of bending her or (and?) Edward over the armrest, of taking them hard and fast, making them scream with the pleasure we'd all been denied these months, caused me to fly over the edge and straight into my orgasm. I didn't even have time to warn her, the sensation sneaking up on me so quickly.

Biting my lip to keep any noise from escaping, I prayed the wordless moan vibrating in my throat would be low enough not to be heard. I looked over at Bella and Edward, each of them with a similar look on their faces. I was a fucking mess, I realized. _I might as well just go ahead and get messier, right?_ I decided. Reaching over Bella's body, I turned my body and adjusted my hand playing her, gripping my other hand over the top of hers on Edward. _Please, oh please, don't let this bed tip over._

Our hands moved faster and Edward was the first to climax. Bella and I had threaded our fingers together, gripping him tightly. I felt the warm wetness as he pulsed in our hands and it made my own cock throb.

Sitting up, I shifted between their bodies, one leg between each of theirs. I was on my knees, both hands touching and rubbing Bella. Edward had withdrawn his fingers and moved his upper body over hers. They were kissing heavily and the sight was doing nothing for my already reawakened need. Seriously, was I eighteen again? I pressed my fingers up against where I knew her g-spot was and rubbed soft circles, teasing. As I slid the pad of my finger across the spongy surface, I pressed slightly harder at the same time my thumb swiped over her clit. The motion was sort of like a pinch, her body trapped between my thumb and forefinger, a move I knew could bring her to orgasm in seconds. Grateful Edward was somewhat dampening her noises, I watched as she pressed her pelvis into me, needy and greedy, and oh-so-fucking beautiful as she came against my hand.

We laid together briefly before I realized if any of the adults woke up, it would be impossible to explain why Edward and I were walking strange, our lower-halves essentially covered in cum. Although the mess was contained inside our pants, it would have been completely obvious.

Suggesting we take a shower in the detached guest bathroom, we all shuffled in. There was only room for one of us at a time, but we kept each other company and the two that weren't in the shower got in some quality cuddle time. I did consider rubbing one out after I peeled the curtain back and saw Edward pinning Bella to the wall with his body, hands on either side of her head as they made out. I was last to shower, though, and there was a timid knock at the door from Sue, who had to use the bathroom, so I finished getting clean quickly.

As I rinsed the shampoo from my hair, I thought about the last few months in Seattle. I'd been lonely, but our families had pulled together to help me. I'd spent time with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett, which helped tremendously. Not only did it help my baby phobia, it helped to see how the three of them overcame certain obstacles. I was sure we'd find our own way for some issues, but we didn't need to entirely reinvent the wheel for everything. It was reassuring and comforting. A reminder that other people were in our same situation, and making it work.

My mind drifted to the upcoming ceremony as I toweled off. Edward and Bella left the bathroom, giving me more room to finish getting dressed. I thought about the tuxes Bella had asked us to wear, and how timid she was. She had decided not to ask her father to walk her down the aisle, still stuck in her own thoughts of our ceremony not being worthy of a fuss. On the flight to Chicago, I had talked to Charlie about it briefly and he said he would bring it up with her. To my knowledge, they hadn't yet spoken about it and I was getting nervous.

We had agreed to delay getting our tattoos until after the honeymoon. Without giving anything away, I simply explained that I was concerned we wouldn't have enough time for them to heal before we indulged in the beaches Bella had requested. Edward also wanted time to find a studio that met his fastidious standards.

Opening the door, I was greeted by Sue, legs crossed, embarrassed smile on her face.

"Sorry, Jasper, I would have knocked on Carlisle and Esme's door, but..." she trailed off, face turning a bright shade of pink.

Laughing, I stepped aside to let her in, and apologized for taking so long. I thought about Esme and Carlisle, hoping we would still be just as in love as they were. I was still surprised by Carlisle's confession from the other night of their marital troubles, but it again offered me comfort that they'd gone through bumps and made it out the other side mostly unscathed.

Everything in the apartment was being disassembled. The air mattress was deflating, suitcases were being overstuffed, and I could smell coffee coming from somewhere, despite the fact that our coffee maker had been packed and sent with the movers. I followed the scent and found Charlie in the kitchen.

"Coffee, Son?"

I nodded, grateful, and took the hot cardboard cup from his hands.

Several hours later, we were on the plane, the last of our ties to Chicago cut. Since the plane had two seats on each side, we swapped where we were sitting several times. I paid attention when Bella and Charlie sat next to each other, and when Edward and Carlisle did the same. It felt like so much was going on, but the truth was, I did feel slightly left out. I had no parents, no family, nothing to tie me to anyone, in a familial sense.

"You look a thousand miles away, Jasper. You okay?" Esme asked.

Taking her hand in mine, I replied as honestly as I could. "Yep. I was just thinking how temporary and fragile life is. A good reminder to appreciate those I love while I can."

She covered my hand with hers and squeezed, her head resting on my shoulder. We sat like that for the rest of the flight, watching Carlisle and Edward in the seats in front of us. Esme whispered stories to me, stories from our childhood that I'd forgotten. The tightening in my gut let go, and I realized that this was my family. The formality of our ceremony in a few days was just that: a formality. Esme and Carlisle loved me like a son already, and loved Bella as a daughter.

Since Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Sue had all driven to Seattle together, we split apart after we landed and had our luggage. Edward was like a kid in a candy store at the sight of his car, even if he did chastise me for parking it at the airport.

When we got to the apartment, we were all exhausted from the day of travel and stress. Instead of my previous thoughts of bending them over the couch, we made love quietly and sweetly in our new bed. Speaking in hushed tones, we pressed together as closely as we could get, talking about our future together. Bella had decided not to take the bar exam, opting to spend the next year thinking about what she wanted long-term for her life, as she focused on finding a house and all of the little details that beginning a life with someone entailed. Edward was excited about his residency, but nervous.

I realized my problem with the bed hadn't been the mattress, or the sheets, or any of the things I had thought it might be; it was that it had been too empty. It finally felt right. I finally felt right.

The next morning was the perfect start to a lazy summer day. Well, almost perfect. The alarm had gone off far too early for my preference, but Edward was getting a few days in before we left for our honeymoon.

"Leaving us so soon, Dr. Cullen?" Bella purred as she watched him getting ready for his first day. She knew he had to go in, this was just pure Bella teasing at its finest.

"For a bit, yes," he replied.

As he walked back to us still curled up in bed, I admired his body. Even fully clothed, it was obvious Edward was physically fit and took care of himself. He caught me staring and gave me a smile before he leaned down to kiss us each goodbye.

"You," he inclined his head toward Bella. "Naughty little seductress, don't think I haven't noticed your eyes darting to the closet. No naughty box peeking until I get back home," he chastised.

Bella mock pouted, then placed a hand on each of us as Edward and I kissed.

"So happy," she whispered.

Edward broke away from me and made his way out of the bedroom. As he passed the doorway, he turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it," he said sternly, raising his voice as he began to walk away again. "No naughty box, or there will be consequences. And not good ones!"

Bella and I laughed together long after the front door closed and was locked. We spent the day puttering around the city and doing last-minute things for the ceremony. She picked up her dress (which she still refused to show me), I went for my final tux fitting, and we ended up having dinner with Edward at Alice, Rose, and Emmett's.

The girls spent most of the time going over dresses, flowers, things I didn't really understand. Emmett, Edward, Avery and I mostly watched TV and talked politics. A few times, I saw Emmett's fire bubble up to the surface, as he spoke about healthcare and other things that affected their trio. I was thankful that we had enough money to deal with most of the problems we would face from that aspect, but I could relate and empathize with their situation. We were simply lucky; it could have just as easily been us struggling to pay hospital bills for births and such.

I smiled at that thought. Whereas I had once been uncomfortable with the idea of having babies with Bella and Edward, the idea had grown on me. It was the wrong time in our lives just then, but I knew without a doubt that one day, I'd see Bella's swollen belly and feel the pride and love I saw when I looked at Emmett holding his baby girl.

When the ladies were finished, we made our way back to the apartment. The next day was going to be full of house hunting, once Edward was finished at the hospital. That night, however, was filled with Naughty Box goodness.

Practically the moment we got inside, Bella was bouncing to the closet in the bedroom, somehow full of energy again. I had taken each insertable item out of its packaging and cleaned it thoroughly in order to prep it for use. I didn't want to have to wait, once we were together, to begin using our toys.

Pulling the box down and setting it on the bed, Bella and Edward tossed the lid aside. As they rummaged around and began tossing things on the bed to experiment with, we were laughing, talking about each toy, flipping through the books, carefully looking at the DVD covers, and generally having a good time. Several times, we would stop and talk about what the toy was, either Bella or Edward confused about its intended purpose. Bella's hands danced along the surface of a few scarves in the box, a fun glint in her eyes. They teased me when we got to the tin of Altoids, Bella's eyebrow arching high on her face.

I shrugged. "Someone on the team was talking about them."

"I don't know if I want anything _curiously strong_ down there..."

Walking behind her, I began to undress Bella slowly. Edward stopped to watch and I could feel his gaze, his love. Once her clothes were gone, I turned to Edward and did the same, placing kisses along his body. They both helped remove my clothes and we crawled onto the bed to begin playing. Bella asked which toy I'd used in their absence and I showed her, both by handing it to her and letting her look at it, and by giving her a demonstration, upon her request.

Between the toys, the love, and the comfort of being back together, we each came more than we ever had before. There was something overwhelming and primal about knowing that in a few short days, even if it wasn't in the eyes of the law, I'd be bound to the two of them forever.

We were all sore the next day, and I couldn't help but laugh. We got dressed and ready for the day, Edward heading off to do his thing at the hospital while Bella and I had a lazy brunch downtown. When Edward was finished, we met up at a park to talk to our real estate agent. She had brought some printouts of potential homes for us to look at, and as Edward and I looked at the first two, then passed them on to her, Bella began to laugh... almost hysterically.

"What?" I asked, not quite following along.

"Are you kidding me? We can't afford these." She looked between Edward and I, eyes darting back and forth like she was engaging in a mental tennis match. "Dear God, can we?"

There was just a hint of excitement in her voice at the idea. It thrilled me to no end that she might actually give in and enjoy a large, well-equipped house.

"Yes, we definitely can," Edward said. "Stop looking at the cost of the house and look at _the house._ Do you like any of them? Do you want to go see the inside, take a tour?"

"I just... I need a minute. Give me a minute to reset my expectations," she said.

Edward and I shrugged at each other, a silent "when will she get it?" passing between us. It didn't matter, really. The fact was, we knew what we could each afford, and frankly, we'd given our realtor a price range that was on the low side.

We shuffled through the papers and picked five houses to look at that day. The realtor needed to make phone calls to arrange for us to tour them, as they were all by appointment only. We drove in the realtor's SUV since she knew where each property was and had necessary gate codes and information. The three of us sat together in the backseat, holding hands and talking about the features of each home as we drove.

I knew it would be difficult to decide on a house after we'd walked through all five and had no consensus on which one was perfect for us. Each of us loved certain features of specific houses, but none of them seemed to be the house.

We called it a night and went home. As we had previously agreed, I was in charge of planning the honeymoon, so I did some last-minute detail confirming and made sure everything was in order. I'd gone to great lengths to plan our limited week together. I spared no expense and tried my best to think of everything. I fell asleep that night thinking about what it would be like to be on the sandy shores of the crystal blue waters with them, secluded in our private villa for six whole nights. I'd arranged for a chef and housekeeping staff, meaning there was no reason we would ever have to leave. Of course, I was certain we'd want to explore the city and surrounding areas, but this was our chance to relax together for the first time. I didn't want to have to worry about cooking and cleaning; I wanted as much of both of them as I could get.

**BPOV**

The movers arrived with our clothes and boxes, thankfully, and Jasper and I unpacked all day. Edward was at the hospital longer than usual, apologizing and being his usual sweet self when he got back. We were exhausted from the last few days, so we spent the evening curled up on the couch watching TV.

I'd spoken to Alice earlier in the day, the last of the ceremony details having fallen into place. On the plane ride back to Seattle, Charlie had asked me if I wanted him to wear a tux or a suit. I was surprised; I had assumed he would want little to do with the ceremony, but he made me cry again when he assured me he wasn't planning to let my wedding day slide by without walking me down the aisle. I ordered him a tux on short notice.

Each set of parents arrived back in town the next morning, staying at a local hotel. Angela and Ben had arrived and rented a car to explore the city. They were staying in the guest room at our apartment, then housesitting for us while we went on our honeymoon and they enjoyed a mini summer vacation. It was nice to have Angela around again.

I was nervous though, with the wedding coming up the next day. My nerves had nothing to do with Edward or Jasper, but rather the entire situation. It had sunk in just how much money they must've had, and I was uncomfortable. Would people think I was simply living off their wealth? Was I? I'd always been so independent, I wondered if it would feel wrong to have no income-producing part in our household while I wasn't in school.

Pushing my worries aside, I got ready for our brunch with the families. The plan was to brunch together, then the girls would go off to a spa nearby, and everyone would meet up again for dinner. The ceremony was mid-afternoon the next day.

Edward drove as Angela, Ben, and I squished in the backseat of his Volvo on the way to the fancy hotel. Alice, Rose, and Emmett met us there. Avery was staying with a close family friend for the day, to allow Alice and Rose to hit the spa with us. It just wouldn't have felt right to not include them. Even though I was closer to Alice than Rose, I had forged a bond with both of them. I decided against inviting Victoria, as our friendship was still very surface and light. She would be at the ceremony though, with a date, which I had teased her about mercilessly. She invited James as her guest after confessing to me that things were rather tenuous with Jake.

As the ladies relaxed at the spa together, after having been waxed, plucked, massaged and painted into happiness, I felt content. We were sitting in the whirlpool when Esme quirked a brow at me.

"Can I ask you something, Bella?"

"Sure, Esme."

I was officially in my happy place. I couldn't remember being that blissed out since... well, a few days before, if I was being perfectly honest. But before that, it had been a long while.

"How are you feeling these days?" she asked.

The gentle splashing of the water made noise around us as I thought about her question.

"I feel fine?" I replied, slightly unsure of myself.

We were sitting side-by-side, which I was grateful for. I didn't particularly want any of the other ladies to be listening in on a conversation with my future mother-in-law if she was going to start grilling me.

Beneath the water, she reached for my hand, and it struck me as a very maternal gesture. I instantly felt bad for questioning her motives, although there had been that time in Chicago...

"The boys have been so worried about you. They called me back when Angela was visiting and you were worried about being..." At this point, she lowered her voice further, dipping her chin to her chest slightly. "... a whore. I had to reassure them that it was probably just the wine and exhaustion, but I did promise them I would talk to you again. Are you okay?"

I didn't want to lie. I wasn't entirely okay, but at the same time, I felt silly telling her my fears. Surely on the eve of her only son getting married she had better things to worry about?

Surprisingly, though, I felt myself opening up to her. I wanted someone to understand. I needed it. I told her everything I was thinking about, every fear I had, every last little detail, until I had gotten so nitty gritty, I'd confessed that I was worried I'd get my period on our honeymoon.

I felt exponentially lighter as we sat and laughed, my final confession likely pushing us into the silly territory. Our conversation about contraceptives was interesting, to say the least. I was certain I could never have talked to my mom about something like that, so I was grateful for Esme's knowledge and ease of sharing information. When we hit the heavier topics, she reminded me of our afternoon tea when she visited us, and her comments about other people's thoughts not mattering. I knew she was right, even if I couldn't accept it entirely in that moment.

It was time to leave the spa and head to dinner with the boys. I was glad; I'd missed them during our girl's day. We brought our clothes for the evening with us, so we changed at the spa, getting slightly dolled up for a fancy dinner. Esme drove and we all talked the whole way, each of the women in the car getting to know the others a little better.

Practically leaping into their arms, I felt only elation at seeing Edward and Jasper again. I sat between them and the three of us were touching, kissing, or caressing each other in some way the entire night. I was grateful someone had the foresight to reserve a private dining room for our party, so we were afforded privacy.

As I ate my last bite of dessert, Alice stood. She tapped her wine glass with her spoon and cleared her throat, looking down at me.

"My lovely Bella. I haven't known you long, but it feels like forever. I do this out of love for you. Kiss your men goodbye, hug your dads, and wave to Emmett, baby. We're kidnapping you for a traditional bride's night away from your grooms."

I looked over at the rest of the table and it was painfully obvious they were all in on it, even Jasper and Edward.

"Not much about us is traditional, but we want to have a fun night with you before these lucky men whisk you away on that fan-fucking-tastic honeymoon I helped Jasper plan."

She had a wicked grin, and I felt my body respond almost immediately, a combination of desire for time alone with Edward and Jasper, and embarrassment at the thoughts and ideas coursing through my veins. Getting up, I hugged Carlisle and Charlie, then Emmett before turning to Edward and Jasper.

"What are you boys doing tonight?" I asked, genuinely curious.

They both shrugged, but I could tell from the laughter coming from behind them that Carlisle, Charlie, and Emmett likely had something similar planned.

"No strippers!" I admonished both of them.

Turning to Jasper first, I held his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. I moved closer, running my nose up and down his, a familiar and comforting gesture to us both.

"I love you. I can't believe tomorrow you'll be mine," I said.

Placing my lips against his, we kissed softly until a throat cleared to my side. _Edward._

Laughing, I looked down at the floor before turning to face Edward. I repeated the same gesture, holding his face close, nuzzling him, inhaling his scent, and then kissing him gently. I repeated my words, then reached for Jasper's hand, pulling him into our kiss. We weren't being obscene, just small little pecks and kisses between us.

When I felt Alice's hand tugging mine, I knew my time was up. I gave in willingly, leaving the restaurant. The night was spent with the girls giving me gifts (some naughty and some nice), drinking champagne, and talking until far too late in the evening, or morning, depending on how you looked at it.

The suite they had rented for the night was huge. Esme and Sue shared a bed, platonically. Alice and Rose, on the other hand, wrapped up in each other like two koala bears as soon as they climbed under the covers together. Angela and I each had a small bed in the other room, and I giggled at the thought that the suite was clearly designed for a family with children, and there we were, debauching it up.

Angela and I laid in our beds and continued talking for what felt like hours. We'd been good about keeping in touch via the phone and email, but it was so different and wonderful to be around each other again.

As I drifted to sleep, I imagined the next day and everything it would bring. Everything it would mean. Everything it would be for us.

A knock at the door woke me from my slumber the next morning, followed by a soft call of "Room Service." I wrapped my robe around me and walked to the living room, where Esme and Sue were already waiting.

"We ordered some food for everyone," Sue explained as Esme opened the door.

I nearly doubled over in laughter as cart after cart was wheeled in. "Some food" turned out to be plates and plates of food – far more food than six women could ever go through in one morning, but who was I to complain? Sue poured me a flute of orange juice, promising there was no champagne in it, and I gulped it down.

Gathering at the large dining table in another section of the suite, we ate and laughed, then laughed more, and ate more, and talked until we had run out of time. I was the first to shower, and when I came out, Esme was waiting on the bed. My hair was wet, dripping into the towel I was drying it with, and I hadn't tied my robe very tight, revealing my bridal lingerie. Surprised she was there, I pulled my robe closed more carefully, then sat next to her at her request.

"My family has great monetary wealth, Bella, but this is a piece of jewelry no money can buy and no one could possibly replace."

She held a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet in her hands. Fingering the beautiful, sparkling piece of jewelry, she took one of my hands in hers, clearly deep in thought.

"Your presence in Edward and Jasper's lives is something I never would have predicted, but their story is ending on a happier note than I thought possible. Those two have been thick as thieves forever and a day, but I truly believe and have seen with my own two eyes just how drastically you've changed them. I've seen them love each other from afar and up close, even when they thought I didn't know. I've seen them fight and pretend to hate each other, and make up, back to being the best of friends. But you? You changed them so profoundly and deeply, they are both altered to the core, and I suspect you are as well. Only real and lasting love does that."

She squeezed my hand, and I thought we were finished. The air became uncomfortable, I was unsure of what she expected from me, but she continued speaking. Continued calming my fears.

"When Carlisle and I got married, I thought we'd live happily ever after. For the most part, we have, but trust me when I tell you there have been times I was sure we'd end up apart. Marriage is tough, kid, and you have to be ready for those times when you just really don't like that other person. Or, well, in your case, maybe those other people," she said with a laugh.

"I'm sure you miss your mom, honey. I know Jasper misses his parents, even if they weren't the best examples of love ever. But know this: I am always in your corner. I might not always be in your side, but I'm always here for you. We tried so hard after we had Edward, to have another baby. I wanted a little girl to dress up and play with. Someone to watch grow up, get married, have a family of her own. It wasn't meant to be, and then when I thought that Jasper and Edward... well, when I thought they would end up together, I'm going to be honest, I was a little sad. Okay, a lot sad. It took time for me to remember that my son's happiness in his life was far more important than my happiness for him, or my dreams for him. I feel like you were hand-delivered to me sometimes. We have some things in common, and some things not. I like learning from you, and sharing my wisdom, and the fact that you're not my flesh and blood probably means I got to skip out on a lot of hormones and eye-rolling in your teen years."

We both paused to giggle at that, and I swiped away a few tears with the hand she wasn't holding onto.

"Make no mistake though, Bella. You are my daughter.

"May I?" She lifted the bracelet and inclined her head to my bare wrist. I nodded.

"Carlisle bought me this bracelet. It was right after a very dark time for us. We wanted to renew our vows, re-pledge our love for one another, but the timing was all wrong. He was just starting a new job and..."

Esme shook her head and sighed, the weight of the memory written all over her face. As the two ends connected and she fastened the safety catch, she ran her fingers over the face of the gems, then took her hand back into her own lap before looking up at me.

"Well, it was just bad timing. But every time I wore this bracelet, I was reminded, as silly as it sounds, that our love is like these diamonds. Hard, forged through intense heat." At this, she blushed very slightly and smirked. "Able to withstand the test of time, but delicate and beautiful. Each cut on the surface reflects the light, creating a brilliant effect. Without the cuts, the diamond is, well, rather ugly. Try to remember that, Bella. The three of you are like these diamonds, becoming more brilliant with age and wear, able to withstand the test of whatever life throws at you."

I was weeping openly, thankful my makeup hadn't been done yet, and we embraced.

"Thank you," I muttered against her neck. I had no other words.

By this time, everyone else had showered and was getting ready. They had called someone to do my hair and makeup, despite my protests. In the end, I was grateful; even I could admit that I looked beautiful.

We each put on some street clothes to wear to the ceremony site and made our way there. The butterflies in my stomach had changed from nervous to excited. Had you asked me two years prior if I would have been committing my life to someone, I'd have surely said "no."

I don't think the grin came off my face the entire car trip. We arrived and unloaded, making our way to the bridal suite inside. Charlie came up before I was dressed, and the rest of the women left, making excuses. Time was nearing for the ceremony to begin, so I let them leave without much protest.

"I need to slip into my dress, Dad, do you think you can zip me up?"

Charlie nodded and turned away as I changed clothes quickly. My dress was a simple but beautiful strapless, ivory satin gown. The corset I had on brought the girls up high and proud, a fact I was slightly embarrassed about as my father zipped the back closed. It wasn't immodest, though, just slightly odd looking from my angle, I realized as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had my heart earrings from Esme and Carlisle in, the beautiful bracelet she had just given me on my wrist, and my engagement ring on my right hand. As I was taking a mental inventory of myself, Charlie's hands came around, slipping a pendant on my neck. He fastened the chain, then looked at my reflection in the mirror.

My fingers touched the simple solitary diamond resting against my chest as he spoke.

"I love you. You're my little girl and I'd never let you go if I didn't think you were making the right choice. Your mom would be proud of you; I wish she could be here."

We each took a deep breath and I turned to hug him.

"Ready?"

I nodded. I was as ready as I'd ever be. We took a few steps and I realized I had forgotten my shoes. I slipped on the matching ivory satin heels and truly felt like a princess.

"You look very beautiful, Bella," he said, holding his arm out for me to take.

Grabbing a tissue on my way over to him, we linked our arms together and walked out of the room. At the front of the building, there was a gentleman in a suit holding the doors closed. I could hear the faint sounds of the song we'd picked for me to walk to down the aisle – another tradition we'd agreed to indulge in. As we paused at the door, I took one last deep breath before nodding at the man holding the door.

Charlie's hand squeezed my arm and the doors opened. We had always planned a very small ceremony, so I wasn't at all surprised when I saw just a handful of people waiting in white chairs. My eyes scanned their faces, and I realized who Jasper's coach must've been right away, one of the few unfamiliar pairs looking back at me. As I continued my search forward, I finally saw Carlisle. He was standing at the end of the aisle, and I almost couldn't bring myself to look where I knew Edward and Jasper would be standing. We hadn't begun to walk yet and I took one last millisecond to soak it all in.

_I was getting married._

Finally, I squeezed Charlie's arm with mine, our silent signal, and we began to walk. I had taken two steps when my eyes averted to the left, _Edward_, my heart sighed, then right, _Jasper._ They looked just as I'd imagined them in their crisp, black tuxedos. My grin retook its place on my face as we closed the distance and I had to hold myself back from sprinting to them. They were both so clearly ecstatic, there was no way I could ever doubt the depth of their love for me again.

There was no giving away of the bride at the end of the aisle, just a tight hug between us, and a brief handshake between my two men and my dad. I took my spot again, between Edward and Jasper, as we linked hand together and looked at Carlisle for direction. His smile lit up the space, and he looked down briefly at some notes, shaking his head.

"I didn't think I'd ever see this day," he explained softly, a hint of a sniffle behind his words. I wasn't sure anyone in the audience could hear him, wasn't sure they were meant to. When his head raised back up, his glassy eyes were creased at the edges with joy.

"Jasper, I've known you almost your whole life. I've seen you struggle, I've seen you fail, I've seen you succeed. Never have I seen you radiate like this.

"Bella, although I have only known you a short time compared to these two, I feel like I truly know you. You are an open soul, even if you try to protect yourself fiercely. You are good, and warm, and loving. You remind me of Esme, and I know that you will and have brought joy to every person that has the privilege of having you in their life, everyone here today included.

"Edward," he said, voice quivering slightly. "You are my son. My best friend. I have leaned on you perhaps when a father should not lean on a son, but you bore the burden with grace and dignity. You never complained, you simply listened and helped in the way that only you could. For that, I will be forever grateful. To watch you grow and change, learning so much about yourself every day, it has been an extreme honor."

Carlisle paused to clear his throat and I brought a hand to dab my tissue at my eyes.

"Because of the nature of your relationship, you cannot legally bind each other together, but I want to give you something profound to think about when this fact gets you down. How many people are miserable and bound together legally, choosing not to separate solely because of the cost, emotional and physical? This slip of paper from our government is not what ties you together. Your love for each other, _that_ is what will bind you, for as long or as little as you decide to let it. I want you to decide to love each other, each day that you wake up and have another second together, and right now."

Each of us looked at the other, then again at Carlisle. His eyes connected with us in turn, nodding and smiling as he moved between us.

"When you asked me to officiate your ceremony, I wasn't sure what to do. How do you perform a ceremony that has no legal binding in the real world? What do you say? Do you exchange vows? Rings? There are no rules for this moment in your lives, just as there are no rules for the rest of your lives. Take each challenge head on, as you've done today. If there's no path, pave your own way. Most importantly, love and respect each other and the commitment you've agreed to here today."

Carlisle's hands reached and brought the three of ours together, between his.

"Love each other. Not because you have to. Not because it's what's right. Not because the state gave you a piece of paper. Love each other because you have no choice but to do just that."

His palms squeezed our hands together and then let go, each of our arms moving back against our bodies.

Carlisle continued, "Today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage."

Carlisle turned to me, his broad smile lighting his face. "Bella, do you take Edward and Jasper to be your life-partners? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect them, forsaking all others and holding only unto them?"

I felt my smile impossibly widen as I spoke my promise. "I do."

He repeated the vow with Edward and Jasper, then continued. "Bella, Edward, and Jasper, just as three very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your three lives merge together to form a very beautiful partnership. It will take love to make your union work. Love should be the core. Love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when it is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow might bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you all now pledge to share together.

"Bella, Edward, and Jasper, in so much as the three of you have agreed to live together, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be partners in life together.

"Congratulations. You may seal your union with a kiss."

Each of our arms went around the other, much as we had so many times in that Chicago apartment. Our heads fell to the center, foreheads against foreheads. I was the first to lean in, eager and ready for them after having spent the night apart. We again kept the kiss non-pornographic, but the gentle sweep of our lips over each other's was a reminder of the tenderness we had at times.

Uncontrolled laughter came from my mouth after that first, sweet kiss, and I leaned against them both, the weight of the day finally getting to me. I laughed for what felt like hours, but it felt good to let it out and share in genuine joy with them. We posed for informal photos, of course, before we went upstairs to change.

We held hands the entire time, not caring who might look our way. We'd just promised to love each other forever, nothing was going to burst our bubble right then. Alice had laid out clothes for us while we had pictures taken. She had also helped Jasper pack a suitcase for Edward and me, since we had no clue where we were off to.

"Fuck, why can't we have more time up here?" Jasper lamented as his hands came around my waist from behind. Edward was in front of me, both of them lavishing me with attention and love.

"I know," I said softly. I stood still, soaking up their actions. Before I realized it, they had my dress undone and pooled at my feet, ogling my lingerie.

"Please tell us you're wearing that under your travel clothes," Edward begged.

I laughed lightly, although the truth was, it was exactly the reaction I had hoped for. "I am, baby. I am."

We changed and made our way back out to our guests. The sun was just beginning to dip lower on the horizon as we took our places at the table. There was no dancing, no cake cutting, nothing else that might have tipped off curious onlookers that we were having a wedding. The table was warm and rich in shades of ivory, the candlelight glinting off the china place settings and crystal stemware. It was perfect. I sat between Edward and Jasper as we ate, fed each other, and kissed a million more times.

Once we'd all finished eating, it was time to go. We stood and hugged each guest, thanking them for attending our special day. I held extra tight to Sue, Alice, Angela, and Esme, wanting them to know just how much I appreciated them.

"Everything should be in the car and waiting," Jasper said softly, nudging me to the door.

"Eager are we?" I teased.

"You have no idea. The truth is, though, we're in for a very long flight. What the fuck was I thinking?" he muttered more to himself than us.

Edward and I laughed, taking his hand as we walked out to the front of the building. There, waiting for us, was a shiny black Town Car. I giggled at the cliché of it all.

"What? No limo?"

"I thought you'd protest," Jasper confessed.

The driver had the door open and we each slid in, but not before Jasper double-checked that our luggage was secure in the trunk.

"Are you going to tell us where we're going? We'll find out at the airport, you know," I pointed out.

Jasper's face lit up and he smiled broadly.

"Greece."

**A/N2: My deepest and most humble thanks to the ladies on Twitter, who helped me "stock" the Naughty Box with fun supplies. There are just too many of them to mention by name, so a sweeping thank you is due. It was rough work, looking at all those fun toys.**

**Links to the Naughty Box contents, Bella's bridal lingerie, and my tablescape inspiration are up on my LiveJournal, which is linked from my profile. I did not link to other specific items (her wedding dress, the tuxes, etc.) as I wanted you to form them in your mind. I tried to use pictures as inspiration instead of exact versions, so nothing would quite exactly match what I had in mind. I've also been vague about the wedding location for that reason, although it is based on a real location.**

**Additional thanks are owed to LadyM, who sent me so much wedding information, I proposed to her. You were an invaluable resource to me, LadyM, and I thank you greatly for that.**

**The vows Carlisle uses are borrowed heavily from http:/www(dot)civilunionsnz(dot)co(dot) and I would never have been able to tweak them just right without the help of my fucking awesome beta, TwilightMundi. **

**Finally, don't forget that you can buy my time! Starting November 15, you can purchase one (or more!) 5k original piece, outtake, sideshot, prequel, missing-time piece, whatever you want – for $50 each, donated to charity. www . thefandomgivesback . com – there are only 10 available and they are first come, first served, opening at 12:01AM Eastern on Sunday! Register on the ProBoards site so you're ready to go when the auctions open. **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I have an extended author's note at the end, so just a few quick notes before I send you on your way to this chapter.**

**Thank you to FloridaChickie, who let me grill her repeatedly about her trip to Greece. I couldn't have sprinkled in a lot of these details without your help, and I love you. Thank you to bsmog, who helped me with a certain section of this chapter. Your help is invaluable, my dear. Thank you to TwilightMundi, who has looked at this chapter so many times, I'm embarrassed to even admit it. I am so appreciative of your support and help through these last few chapters.**

**I'm utterly floored and amazed that my Fandom Gives Back auctions sold out in minutes. The power of people uniting inspires me. I cannot say it enough, but thank you. Some of the winners have already contacted me and I know there will be at least one TTH outtake, so be sure to add me to author alert if you want to read it. Once I'm allowed to post it, it will go under the pre-existing TTH Outtakes story.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

"_Are you going to tell us where we're going? We'll find out at the airport, you know," I pointed out._

_Jasper's face lit up and he smiled broadly._

"_Greece."_

**BPOV**

The flight seemed to take forever. It had been over 19 hours of travel by the time we got to Greece, with a brief layover in Germany, then Athens. I almost cried when we were in Athens, what I thought was our final destination, and Jasper sadly informed us we were getting into a turbo prop plane for the rest of the trip. Thankfully, the last leg was under an hour, and as we landed and made our way to Santorini, I took in the sights around me.

_This is going to be a fanfuckingtastic honeymoon_.

My only regret was that we didn't have more time, but I was powerless. Better to enjoy what we had than to spend the time bitching about having so little time.

After Edward and Jasper gathered our luggage, we got into a car Jasper had clearly arranged for. I was nodding off in the backseat between them, exhausted from all of our travel, but too excited to sleep. I could tell they both felt the same, their fingers lazily weaving into mine.

Finally, we were dropped off at the hotel.

Except, when we went inside, there was no check-in desk.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's the check-in desk?"

Jasper just laughed, guiding Edward and me through the doors. As the driver brought our bags in, we followed Jasper out to the patio. There was a platter with seasoned feta cheese, cherry tomatoes, peppers and onions (a traditional Greek salad), and another with various cut up seasonal fruits. A bottle of what looked like wine sat on the table, with three empty glasses.

"What's so funny? Wait..."

I looked around, a few things clicking into place.

"This whole place..." I took a deep breath, trying to really take it in. "The whole thing?" Apparently my verbal skills had gone out the window. "No," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Yes," Jasper confirmed. "The whole thing."

I looked at Edward, then back at Jasper... then I walked from room to room, refreshed with enthusiasm. We had a whole fucking villa to ourselves? It was HUGE! There were entire rooms we'd never touch during our stay, two master ensuites, a gorgeous swimming pool, more balconies than I could keep track of...

Returning to where the boys sat, noshing on the food laid out for us and sipping their wine as they talked quietly, I flopped into a chair, still partially disbelieving. It was already late in the day, almost evening according to the clocks around, and I began to eat with them, anticipation heavy in the air.

"I arranged for the chef to set out some food for us, figuring we'd be hungry. She won't be back until tomorrow morning, but the fridge and pantry should be stocked."

"Jasper, this is truly amazing," Edward said. "Thank you."

They reached for my free hand and we all squeezed our fingers together, greedily eating and drinking. As we watched the reflection of the setting sun dance off the water, I marveled (out loud several times) at just how _blue_ the water was. I'd never seen such blue water before. It was just like in every photograph or postcard I'd seen, only right there in front of me.

Popping one last cheese cube into my mouth, I licked my fingers clean. Leaning back in my chair, I crossed my arms behind my head and stretched out. The boning in my lingerie was getting to be uncomfortable and I wiggled a bit, adjusting. Traveling for almost a full day in a corset wasn't my best plan, but I knew it would be worth it. At least, I hoped it would.

Edward had been looking right at me, and I actually blushed under his gaze. It was so intense, I shifted in my chair and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Love, you have to know what I'm thinking about," he whispered, leaning closer to me.

He licked his lips, then planted soft kisses along the column of my neck.

"Can I take you to bed, Mrs..." He paused and pulled back. "Miss Swan." Edward shook his head, eyebrows furrowing in the middle. "I'm still going to lobby for Cullen eventually, I hope you both know that."

The three of us laughed, and I took their hands in mine. A saucy smile spread across my face as I glanced between them, taking just one moment longer than normal to absorb their faces, their smiles, their happiness, and their exhaustion.

"You can both take me to bed," I said, trailing into another yawn. "I am kind of tired."

I bit my lip to hide the smile from them as they trailed behind me. I _was_ tired, but I had plans first.

Hearing them talk softly between themselves, likely trying to figure out if I was kidding or not, I giggled. I sat on the edge of the bed and took my sandals off, kicking my feet out and watching as they finally entered the room, hands linked together.

Flopping back onto the bed, my arms went above my head as I stretched and relaxed. I could hear the rustling of clothes and smiled up at the ceiling. I didn't have much time to be smug before I felt warm hands on my skin. I was glad I'd worn a comfortable cotton dress on the plane, but it also meant I'd been subjected to their teasing several times during the flight.

I couldn't hold in the soft hum at their touch. One hand on each side of my body went under the fabric of my dress, lifting it as they moved. My hips raised up and the material continued to gather. Grateful for the warm weather, I sat up and pulled the garment off. They both groaned, but Edward was the first to attack me, pushing me back to the bed. When his fingers flew underneath the cups of the corset, I gasped.

"Please tell me you brought more lingerie," Edward begged.

Jasper and I laughed, but I suspected not for the same reasons.

"I don't know, my love, you have to ask your partner in crime over there. He's the one that packed, remember?"

Tilting my head so I could watch them both, I smiled as they simply nodded their heads a few times and raised eyebrows, some strange and silent guy code passing between them. Satisfied with Jasper's non-answer answer, Edward went back to teasing me.

Usually, Edward's hands were soft and gentle, but the travel, school, stress, I wasn't sure exactly, had made his skin more rough. The pads of his fingers swept over my nipples, and I felt my hips move, pressing my lower half into his. A soft whimper escaped when he grabbed me more roughly than usual.

Pushing his body into mine, I sank slightly further into the plush bed. My legs were spread wide, his body between them, and I realized I was shamelessly rubbing against him to seek friction. Jasper's hands were still on my body and I turned to kiss him as Edward shifted lower. Edward's hands were on my hips, his chin resting at the top of my pelvic bone as he looked up at us. I made eye contact with him and smiled, the three of us seeming to take a collective deep breath of relief in that moment.

As Edward sprinkled kisses all around, he slowly pulled my panties off. Jasper's hands moved to my breasts, repeating the same attention Edward had just given them. Smiling about the differences between the two, I was taken out of my thoughts as I felt Edward at the bottom of my corset, unhooking the snaps. Once he had it open I sat up, allowing Jasper to pull it away and off the bed.

We laid together, the three of us, nestled on top of the blankets for a lot longer than I thought we might. We touched and teased each other, kissing, whispering, licking, sometimes biting... always enjoying. It was unspoken that we were all exhausted, however, and I knew we'd be saving the acrobatics for some other day. The way they were touching me, I was touching them, was intensely sexy and sensual at the same time.

I was reduced to begging for them after they'd brought me to my first slow orgasm of what I was sure would be many on our trip. I felt Jasper's body shift away and then return, hands snaking low on my body in preparation. Over the last eighteen months, we'd learned what we each liked best, learned how to perfectly tease and ready our lovers' bodies. Each practiced move was skillfully executed, and before I even thought about it too much, we were joined and moving together as one.

My eyes closed lightly as my hands roamed in front of me and behind. We were so close to each other, I had no idea how they even seemed to be moving as much as they were, I only knew I was enjoying it... a lot. So much so, in fact, that I got lost in the sensations and couldn't keep track of whose hands were whose, where they were, and what they were doing.

Feeling lightheaded for a moment, I took a few deep breaths and smiled, remembering back to how overwhelming it was being with both of them in the beginning. None of that intensity was gone, I had simply learned to tame the raging inferno that was our lovemaking into something I could handle.

"God, I love you both so much," I whispered.

Lips pressed to my closed eyelids and hands continued to tease, teeth scraping skin, as our breathing accelerated. I wanted to be greedy and selfish, live right in this moment forever; paradise at our doorstep, wrapped up in each other, lost in our pleasure and love. Both of them murmured responses to my words, verbal caresses of my heart.

Jasper's fingernails lightly scraped my hip, then teased their way to my clit. My forehead was pressed against Edward's, and when I opened my eyes again, I could see the effort of holding off his own orgasm clearly written across his face. I shifted and flexed my hips, head moving back toward Jasper. He turned and kissed me, the new position leaving my chest open for Edward's attention. It was soft and tender, the perfect way to end what was essentially our wedding day, and my body tightened quietly.

The slow burn seeped into my muscles, then seized me quickly. My lips and tongue were still playing with Jasper's as I whimpered and came, my entire body stiff. Jasper kissed down my neck and to my collarbone as his mouth latched to my skin and I began to recognize the sounds of his own orgasm washing over him. His hand had drooped lazily at my center, but I felt him press his fingers against me as he stopped moving and it was almost enough to send me into another climax.

"Please..."

It was all I could get out, needing both of them so badly still, and Jasper's hand began to move against my body again. Dipping lower periodically, I knew he was teasing Edward just as much, and it was in those moments that I always felt entirely connected to both of them, in every sense of the word. Jasper had pulled back slightly for a moment, then pressed more tightly against me.

As Edward's body rocked into mine, I could tell they were looking at each other and a flash of them together flew through my mind. I moaned softly and let go, feeling both of their arms around me, Edward's body still moving, Jasper's hands never stopping. Hearing Edward swear as he came made me smile, even if it was an exhausted half-smile.

Laughing lightly once we'd all gone still, I felt Jasper move my limp body as he worked the blanket down and covered the three of us with a soft top sheet. He curled back into his spot behind me and I fell asleep so quickly, I didn't get a chance to tell them the million and one things drifting in my brain. I was content, knowing we had time on our side at that moment.

I don't think any of us got up at all through the night. Typically, I'd wake up in some new position, wrapped around Edward or Jasper, waking up to pee or get a glass of water, but I slept like an absolute rock. My arms were sore as I moved after waking, still nestled comfortably between Edward and Jasper.

After a moment of simply laying there, basking in the bliss of having no plans, no errands to run, just the three of us and paradise, I pressed a kiss to the base of Edward's neck. I smiled as I ran my hand up and down his arm slowly. I burrowed my nose against his neck and inhaled, luxuriating in his scent. My leg curled up his body, hooking around his hips and pulling us tighter together. Jasper curled behind me, the three of us nestled in a cocoon of blankets.

"Good morning, baby," Jasper said, kissing my neck.

"Good morning to you, too. And you, Edward. So weird sometimes to not just be saying that to one person..." I mused.

Edward's hand tightened on my arm and I thought about what we might do that day. I peeked up and looked at the clock, surprised it was already late in the morning. Flopping onto my back, I stretched and yawned, looking out the window to assess the day. _Still beautiful._

"Come on, boys, we've got some touristy things to be doing."

Sitting up, I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The shower wasn't big enough for the three of us, so we each used separate bathrooms to get ready. After my turn was over, I got dressed and joined them at the large dining table.

I scooped berries and yogurt onto my plate, then grabbed a piece of toast. Edward got up, giving each of us a kiss on his way to the bathroom. Jasper and I talked about our plans to walk the city and do a little shopping. We wanted to spend that day closer to the villa relaxing, with plans the next day to do a bit of sightseeing, then go into Fira for more relaxing, a nice dinner, and drinks at a nearby club. I was impressed with the research Jasper had done and the time that had gone into his plans. He had a short itinerary for each day, but told me he was flexible, he just needed to contact the driver and chef if we needed things moved around.

Once Edward was ready, we walked to a coffee shop. While we didn't hold hands, we did sit together and no one hesitated with showing their affection for anyone else. The shop was doing brisk business and I felt fairly certain no one was paying close enough attention to us for it to matter. We spent several hours there reading our books, talking about the future, working on crossword puzzles together.

When we got back to the villa, the chef was putting the finishing touches on dinner. It was nice to meet her and have a wonderful, home cooked meal. We ate out on the balcony again, watching the sun dip low as we fed each other. We had another bottle of chilled wine we enjoyed as well.

"Swim?" Edward asked when the food was gone and the wine bottle was nearly empty.

"Mmhmm," I replied.

I swung my hips as I got up and walked to the bedroom to change, an extra smile in my step. We already had one night gone and the second was closing in on us fast. Rummaging through the drawers our bags had been unpacked into, I found a new, cute bikini and undressed. Of course, that was the moment Jasper and Edward came into the room, but we stayed focused and each changed.

Once we were in the pool, we played and splashed, laughing as we talked more and hung out. Edward and Jasper had begun to kiss and I decided to see just how far they'd take things without my interference. It had been a while since I'd seen them so playful with each other, real life and our time apart weighing on all of us. Jasper reached for my hand as they got out of the pool, but I shook my head, motioning to the lounge chairs. I hoped the arched eyebrow and pleading look on my face were enough of an indication of what I wanted.

Smiling at me, he moved his attention back to Edward, whispering his plan. Just as I'd hoped, I had a front-row view of them as they touched and loved each other feet away from me. I paid attention to the way their bodies rocked against each other, muscles flexing and backs arching as they licked, touched, and sucked each other to orgasm in a sixty-nine position.

There was something beautiful to me each time we were intimate with each other, whether it was a kiss on the cheek or making love, or even dirty, hard fucking. Sure, when Edward and Jasper were together it sometimes stoked jealousy in me, but watching them that night only made me remember how we began. Without their previous relationship, we wouldn't have been there.

When they'd had their fill of each other, several moments spent curled up together, I sat on the chair next to them. My hands reminded them that it was okay to be apart from me, and with me. I did my best to reaffirm my love for each of them, as well as the unit of us as three. Eventually, we went inside, each of us taking a quick shower to rinse off from the pool, then lounged in bed until we fell asleep.

The next morning, we woke to the most intoxicating smell. We got dressed and made our way to the kitchen to find the chef had left an assortment of freshly baked pastries and coffee. As we ate, Jasper told us about the specific plans for the day. We would go to Akrotiri and Ancient Thira, then move on to Fira for dinner, dancing, and drinks.

Leaving the villa seemed like a good idea, but the prospect of a full day was also daunting. Edward brought his camera, though, and I was hopeful we'd get some nice photos for our wall and photo album. We held hands through the drive, making more small talk. I was amazed at how the three of us never seemed to run out of random things to talk about.

We took in the historical sites, Edward with the camera practically glued to his face. Some other tourists wandered by and asked if we wanted a photo together several times, so I knew we'd have a few photographs of all three of us, and that made me ecstatic. I wasn't much for the history, but I enjoyed the beauty and sights.

Mid-day, we arrived back at the villa to change and get ready for our night out. Jasper warned us that the nightlife went very late, and we'd be having a late dinner as well, so we had a light snack. We took a leisurely swim and I tried not to think about the visual of the two of them together from the night before, but failed miserably. I was antsy and could feel the anticipation growing and building between us.

When we'd had enough of the pool, we got ready for our night on the town. I was glad to be going out, enjoying some of the late night spots, doing a little dancing with them. I put on a little makeup and wore the dress Jasper and Alice had obviously packed for a night out. Smiling, I stepped into my modest strappy heels, and headed into the sitting room to let the boys know I was ready. Jasper had a pair of dark jeans and a light-colored button-up on and Edward was dressed similarly. They both looked hot and I couldn't help the internal whimper and thought that perhaps we should just stay in.

Regardless of my thoughts, we did go out, and it was wonderful. We had a fresh, satisfying dinner with local wine. We tapped our glasses together lightly after Jasper made a toast to our future, each of us with a mile-wide grin on our faces.

The club was another story altogether. It was loud, pulsing with music and alcohol. We had more than one round of ouzo shots, indulging in the alcohol together knowing we had a safe ride back to the villa. No one even gave us a second glance on the dance floor with the three of us together. The silky fabric of my dress slid against my skin as we danced, and I laughed more than I'd laughed in weeks. I felt sexy, worshipped between them, supremely loved.

And horny.

Standing on my tiptoes, I whispered directly into Jasper's ear. Edward was behind me with his hands on my hips as I begged Jasper to cut our night short and head back. I didn't have to ask twice.

True restraint had been required in the car on the drive back. Each of them had a hand on a leg, slowly inching up, teasing and tormenting me. Of course, I was doing the same to both of them. When we got back, we didn't even make it to the bedroom. Stopping in the front sitting area, we let the alcohol and hormones get the best of us while we indulged in a quick, satisfyingly-sweaty romp together.

As we laid in bed after, hands and mouths back to the gentle touches and caresses I was used to, I couldn't help but sigh with contentment. We had an iPod with a dock in the room and I listened as the sounds of our playlist lulled me to sleep, aching at the lyrics and melodies of our favorite songs. Finally, long after Jasper and Edward had, I fell asleep.

We spent the next morning much as the previous; we woke up and ate breakfast together. I heard the chef leave, so I slipped into a sexy lace and satin camisole and panty set to lounge around in.

Jasper laughed as he spotted me coming into the kitchen. "Woman, are you never satisfied?"

I couldn't help it, it seemed like a good moment to tease him back. "Good thing there are two of you," I said, winking.

We sat together and ate as we talked about the day. We were going to have a picnic lunch, then have a relaxing movie night.

"It's a good thing I know you so well, my little nymph, because tonight I'm going to show you all about those curiously strong mints," Jasper said, eyebrows waggling.

My gaze turned to Edward and I raised my eyebrows at him, eyes wide.

"Oh, Jasper brought a few things from the naughty box, love. Didn't you know?" His deliciously evil smirk told me that he knew I'd been clueless to that fact, and he was enjoying teasing me.

"Pretty sure I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Leaning back in my chair, I laughed and sighed dramatically.

The morning was spent checking email, sending photos to Alice, Angela, Esme, and Victoria. I turned the iPod on again as I laid in bed. I curled up under the covers, a little glad to hog the whole bed as Jasper and Edward each checked their email and did whatever it was they wanted in that time. It was just a short nap, but it was perfect and filled with technicolor dreams.

Pretending I was still asleep, I felt the wet kisses begin at my ankle. They were soft, tentative. The lips brushed against my skin between presses, tongue dipping out now and then to lick as they moved. Teeth gently scraped behind my knee, soft nibbles designed to help bring me from my slumber. I was fighting so hard to stay still, but I didn't want this to end, especially not with where the mouth in question was headed. Once the kisses trailed up the inside of my thigh, I felt what had to be his nose trail up and down the center of my panties, hot breath tempered through the material. A tongue snaked out and traced up and down each edge, teasing my lips beneath the fabric.

Without thought, I shifted my hips and pressed into the mouth, a soft hum coming from my mouth. The foreign body lifted and moved away from me.

"Hungry?"

Edward's voice was rough, and the single word almost came out like an answer to his own question.

"You have no idea," I responded, opening my eyes. It was true, I was starving – for food, and more.

"Come on, then. Let's take a quick shower while Jasper puts the last touches on the picnic. He's already been in and out."

"I'll say," I whispered with a giggle.

Edward and I linked hands and walked to the shower. Although I thought he was cruel for teasing me, it was totally something I'd have done myself, so I couldn't hold it against him too much. We got ready quickly, both of our stomachs rumbling and causing us to laugh.

The three of us held hands, Edward in the middle, with Jasper carrying a huge picnic basket. I had a tote bag with a blanket and some other supplies in it. We walked a short distance and set up our lunch.

Our knees touched when we sat, the three of us forming a circle. Jasper began to unpack all the goodies in the basket, and I laughed when he handed me a bag of chips.

"Oregano Lays, Jazz? That's…" I scrunched up my nose at the thought. "I don't even know. That can't possibly be good."

"The chef swears by them. You don't have to eat them if you don't like them, I let her pack most of this," he said with a shrug and a smile.

I squealed when I saw him unpack a small jar of what looked like a Greek version of Nutella. "Gimme!" I demanded. I'd been right, and we enjoyed some after eating the bulk of our lunch.

The picnic was more of a feast than a meager picnic, and we ate until we were stuffed. The blanket cushioned the hard ground as we laid back, holding hands and watching lazy clouds float by.

By the time we made it back to the villa, it was getting late. We popped popcorn and sat together, snuggling and watching the movie. I couldn't get Jasper's earlier comments, or Edward's teasing, out of my head, though, and I was practically squirming in my seat by the time the movie was over. As we shut off all of the components and got ready to go into the bedroom, the excitement in the air was palpable.

Once we were in the bedroom, Jasper told Edward and me to undress each other while he dug around in the one bag he had carried inside himself. We did so, taking our time and enjoying each other as we each tried to peek and figure out what Jasper had brought. Finally, we were undressed and Jasper was finished. The room looked like a toy shop had exploded, and I had to laugh. Jasper had brought the anal beads, glass dildo, Altoids, and several other fun toys.

He turned and gave me a wicked grin, then told me to get up on the bed. _God, I love commanding Jasper._

I demurely climbed onto the bed, okay maybe wagging my hips in the air once I was on all fours, and sat primly with my legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle in front of me. My feet were wagging back and forth, the anxiety and anticipation seeping out in nervous tics.

Jasper opened the Altoid tin and held it for Edward first. I watched as his magical fingers plucked a small, white disc and popped it into his mouth. Jasper did the same, then closed the tin and tossed it to the side.

Again, small, light kisses began at my ankle, this time from Jasper's mouth. He kept his eyes up, watching me intently as he would kiss, then blow against my skin. The minty tingle had begun and as he kissed a path up, my mind extrapolated that he'd be right where I wanted him soon, the same tingly sensation likely intensified.

I was propped up on my hands watching him, but my head dipped back and my eyes closed. The bed moved and I felt heat from what could only have been Edward's body, followed quickly by his tongue lapping gently at my nipple. Moaning, I pushed my chest slightly out, not wanting him to stop. His closed lips brushed against the sensitive skin and I really wanted to feel the cold, tingling sensation again.

"More," I breathed more than spoke, one of my hands moving to the back of his head.

When Jasper reached the apex of my thighs, I had to lay back. There was no way I could hold myself up with one arm under his ministrations, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, he began to lick slowly. It was a very focused effort, and I writhed, moaning, as the tingling picked up. He blew softly at the top of my slit and I made more loud noise and shivered.

The tingling burned, not in an unpleasant way, but in a needy ache I could feel all over my body. My other hand had begun playing with Jasper's hair, twirling locks between my fingers and occasionally tugging. My hips moved against his mouth, his hands scooped beneath my body, cupping me. His tongue dipped lower, taking the sensation everywhere, and I pressed him harder into me.

Edward kept up his movement as well, switching sides and bringing the delightful tingle and ache to the other side of my breasts. He teased my nipple, kissing and licking all around the fleshy part of my breast before making direct contact.

As Jasper's movements picked up, I could feel my orgasm swell. I was literally throbbing with the anticipation and it didn't take much longer for me to come. He'd begun to pull back and whisper to me and it was a strange combination of cold from the mints and his breath, and heat from his tongue, his words encouraging me.

I could feel my fingers tighten on each of their scalps as my orgasm approached, and I was willing my hands to unclench, but unable. To my surprise, they both groaned, a deep sound of pleasure. My mind unfocused and I let go, babbling incoherently as I felt my release crash into my body. It was loud, fiery, intense, and oh so fucking good.

My first instinct when my orgasm had receded was to beg one or both of them to be inside me, but I wanted to tease and pleasure them as they had done for me. Sitting up, I laughed, certain my hair had become a tangled rat's nest with all of the writhing I'd done. I kissed them each, intense, hard kisses. I could taste myself on Jasper and it made us both moan.

"My turn," I said with a wicked grin. "Edward, help Jasper out of his clothes, please. Then, both of you, lay down next to each other, legs hanging off the bed, edge of the bed at your knees."

As I found the tin of mints, I formed my plan of attack, so to speak. I rummaged through the toy pile and grabbed what I needed, making my way back to them.

"Excuse me, did I say you two could kiss?" I tapped my foot in mock disapproval.

Edward turned from Jasper's body to look at me and I had never seen him look quite so lusty before. One side of his perfect mouth quirked up. "I just needed to taste you."

I had to shake my head as visions of my plan being tossed out the window and riding Edward's sweet face came unbidden. Reminding myself it was their turn – my turn? – I set my things down on the floor where they couldn't get too good of a look at what I had.

"Back to where you were, naughty boys." I motioned with my hands for them to move back onto their backs. "Stay closer together, though," I instructed, and they moved. "Perfect."

They were lying so that Edward's right and Jasper's left leg were touching, and I drank in their delicious, naked bodies for a moment. I smiled and went to work, having placed a mint in my mouth before I'd turned back to them.

My hands went up each of their outer legs, my knees lowering to the floor. My hair was loose, tickling them as I worked my hands higher. I made sure to give them the same attention Jasper had given me, kissing, licking and nibbling my way on each of their bodies to where I wanted to be. I'd never been a huge fan of the blow job, but this seemed far more intense and interesting. I couldn't wait to see how they would each react.

Swiping my tongue out, I explored Jasper first. I began at the base of his cock, wrapping my lips around the ridged skin. He moaned softly, his body responding and his hips pressing into me. I smiled, then moved to Edward's body, repeating the same motions. When they'd each had what I hoped was a tiny taste of the tingling sensation, I backed up for a moment to prepare the toys. I slicked lube onto each of them, then moved to Jasper's body first.

I touched and caressed him before pressing the bulbous beads into his body, a groan coming from him as each sphere disappeared. As I pressed the dildo into Edward, I realized this was going to take both hands, plus my mouth, and a lot of patience on their part.

Deciding to make them sweat a little, I quickly washed my hands before returning to them. I kept one hand at the base of each their lengths, thumb pressing and teasing the toy they had, as my mouth worked against their skin. I loved hearing them together, listening to the sounds of their growing pleasure as they mixed in the air above me.

Shifting from each of their bodies, I alternated between simple licks and kisses to taking them completely into my mouth, doing my best to make sure I didn't gag on or swallow the mint. At some point, I got tired of keeping track of it, decided it was distracting me from really focusing on them, and chewed the rest of it, hoping the lingering menthol in my mouth would be enough.

Looking up, I could see them kissing and it only turned me on more. Each of them had a hand in my hair, sometimes pulling, but usually stroking and caressing. Jasper's hand would come down and stroke my cheekbone when I was on his side, Edward's staying mostly tangled in the tresses.

Refocusing all of my attention on Jasper, I used one hand to stroke the parts of him that weren't in my mouth on each up and down movement, the other teasing and toying with the string of beads. I gripped him tighter, sucking and licking at the head of his shaft as I felt his thighs tense beneath me. Knowing he was close, I pulled off and blew a cool breath across him.

His hand in my hair tightened and redirected me back onto him. I complied with a laugh, then a moan as I wrapped my lips around his skin again. When I could feel him tense back up again, my tongue teasing and stroking him as I sucked, my other hand slowly pulled the beads out. As I felt the first one escape, his orgasm began and I tugged faster. He clearly enjoyed that, as his hand pressed me harder against his body and I took him all the way inside my mouth. I tried not to gag on him, and his other hand flew to the other side of my head, attempting to pull me back. I responded by sucking harder as he spilled the last of his orgasm inside me.

I could hear him murmuring an apology at me and I just shook my head, deciding not to respond at that moment; I had other things I wanted to focus on. I put a fresh mint in my mouth, crushing and swallowing it quickly before moving back to Edward's body. My hands focused on him and I could hear them kissing above me again, the sounds causing me to rub my thighs together in need.

My thumb tapped the base of the glass object buried deep inside him as I swirled my tongue around the head of his thick cock. Taking it between my lips, I sucked gently at first, a little reminder of our time before I had focused on Jasper. His hand was still in my hair, stroking and caressing me as I did the same to his body. I lowered my mouth, swiping licks and kisses at his base and then blowing soft streams of air. I could hear him making insanely sexy noises against Jasper and decided to end his torture, delightful though I was sure it was.

Taking him all the way back inside my mouth, I moaned again, the reverberations vibrating my lips as I moved up and down his saliva-slicked skin. One of my hands was still manipulating and playing with the toy and the other had moved to the base of him, as with Jasper, squeezing tightly. I had to laugh that I knew their bodies so well, the differences in what each of them liked versus what they loved, and marveled that I seemed to be able to keep it straight in my head. I swallowed the giggle, my throat providing an extra vacuum sensation, and I felt Edward's body stiffen. My hand pressed the dildo harder into him and he came in my mouth, his own loud cries muffled by Jasper's mouth.

Removing the glass, I laid it on the towel I'd grabbed when I washed my hands, next to the beads. I crawled up the bed between them and laid down, our hands meshing and mingling on bodies. We fell asleep without a single word needed between us.

Waking up slowly, I stretched and blinked a few times. It was our second-to-last full day in Greece. We had no plans to do anything but laze about, love each other, and make the most of what was likely one of the last days of the three of us together for a while. Edward's residency would begin the day after we got back and chaos would ensue, school demanding (and receiving) more of his time than Jasper and I.

I turned to Edward and kissed the back of his neck, fingers raking through his messy mop. I scratched his scalp like I knew he loved.

"Good morning," I whispered as I kissed just beneath his earlobe.

My arm moved to wrap around his body, beneath his arm, and I kissed along his shoulder blades. He turned in my grip and faced me, smiling back at me.

"Good morning, love."

"Sleep well?" I asked.

His arms went above his head as he stretched. His long, lean, naked body elongated before me and seemed to beg for my touch. I kissed him tentatively as my hands raked through his insanely sexy hair. Long, warm fingers wrapped around the curve of my ass, pulling me closer to him.

Edward practically purred as he continued pulling, rolling us so he was beneath me. His hands gripped my hips, guiding my body over his. It was slow as we teased each other, his erection sliding between my lips, teasing my clit. I was sitting up on his lap and looked down to watch his expression as we played and experimented, altering the speed and pressure. His eyes had squeezed tightly closed when I moved faster, head tilting back, mouth open.

Pressing harder into him, I watched as his mouth snapped closed, a fruitless attempt to keep the sound from escaping. Smiling, I let my head fall back slightly, the loose hairs tickling my back as my body moved on its own, hips swaying rhythmically. I could feel my orgasm building and I knew I was going to fall over the edge any second. On the next slide of our bodies, my nails dug into his chest as my body tightened and tensed. I let out a low whine and stopped my movement as he continued to thrust, driving my climax to continue.

Just as the sensation began to wane, his hand left my hip and held his cock so that he thrust deep inside me on his next stroke. We began to move together, not caring anymore about how much noise we were making.

"Fuck," Jasper whispered, diverting my attention.

I looked over and saw him stroking himself under the sheets, the sight and thought insanely erotic. His other hand snaked over Edward's leg to where we were joined. I always thought it was interesting, the myriad ways we seemed to connect during our activities, both everyday and intimate; even if the three of us weren't directly involved in an act together, the connection between us was still clear. I had another orgasm after Jasper's teasing and touching. It was slower, softer, less overtly intense, but far more emotional. Edward came shortly after I did, pulling me down to his chest as he rode out the last bits of his orgasm.

As we laid together, I imagined what "Edward, Jasper, and Bella" would look like in the future. We talked about how long Jasper wanted to play soccer (forever, if he could, he said, which made me laugh), what Edward wanted to do once he was done in school (open his own practice), and how many babies we wanted (we never could agree on a number). We laughed, I cried (happy and sad tears, over a variety of subjects), and we enjoyed.

Around lunchtime, we realized we'd skipped breakfast, and made our way to the kitchen. We dug through the refrigerator and pantry to fix ourselves lunch, and ate in bed. Eventually, we each put on the bare minimum of clothing and went to the balcony to soak up more beauty and sun.

We walked into the small town again, picking up a few souvenirs for friends and family before stopping at the small cafe we'd been at earlier in the week. We sat again and enjoyed several hours of peaceful togetherness before returning to the villa to watch another movie.

Dinner was laced with sadness, but we did the best we could to keep things upbeat. We went to bed quietly and slept restlessly, each of us tossing and turning at the anxiety of returning to our stressful lives. A benefit I had not anticipated with our trip was the sheer pleasure and relaxation of anonymity in this little Greek city. No one knew Jasper as a soccer player, there was no risk of running into anyone in Edward's medical program. We held hands, we touched, we snuck into alleys on cobblestone roads to kiss. I'd miss that freedom, and I quietly cried myself to sleep that night, knowing it was down to the last bit.

The next day involved lots and lots of swimming and lounging. I had on the bikini from earlier in the week, and Jasper had teased me about how little fabric there was. It was nice to feel the sun on my skin, and I made sure to play it up when he was out of the pool, flirting and teasing him back. Edward had been on his laptop at the table and I was lying on the bench beside him, daydreaming. Jasper walked over to me, dripping with water from the pool, and climbed on top of me.

He was nearly frantic, as if he could sense the freedom slipping away like I had, and he untied my bikini top quickly. His pace slowed after that and I enjoyed the warmth of the day, the sun beaming down on us as we made love slowly and softly. I could see Edward watching from the corner of my eye, and it only made it that much more intense.

We left the house a few hours later for dinner in Fira again. We were dressed more casually than we had been the other night. Walking around to enjoy the city before we had dinner, the three of us openly held hands and were affectionate. The infamous "Gold Street" was fun to walk down and shop, picking up things that would remind us of our trip.

Our driver had given Jasper the name of the restaurant we ate at that night, and it was amazing. The food was delicious and sensual, another meal spent wooing each other and teasingly indulging in public foreplay.

By the time we made it back to the villa, it was late. We had wanted to get an early night in, knowing our flight was insanely early. Instead, we each made the unspoken sacrifice of sleep as we curled together in bed again, replaying the sitting position on the bed where Jasper and Edward locked legs, my body between theirs. It was painstakingly slow and beautifully sexy, sensual, and reaffirming.

The alarm clock went off much too early, and we each showered, packed our bags, and got ready to leave. I took one last moment to let it all out and cry in the shower, but then remembered the joy I felt at starting my new life with them. This was real. We had really committed to each other, forever. The thought cut through my sleepy fog and made me giddy. I couldn't wait to get home, to find a house, to build a home and a life together, in whatever configuration that meant for each of us.

We were driven to the airport by our hired driver, and Jasper shook his hand and thanked him, I was certain offering up a fat tip as well. He'd given his thanks to the chef that morning, passing her an envelope on her way out.

As we made our way through customs and all of the airport requirements, I couldn't help the happy feeling that just kept swelling in my heart. Once we were on board, we took our seats and I smiled at both of them.

I looked out the window as the plane ascended for our trip home, and thought about what the future might bring for us. Who knew where we'd be in five or ten years? There was only one thing I was certain of: wherever we were, it would be together.

**A/N2: Get comfy, this bottom author's note is going to take a while. I do hope you read it, though, as each word is important to me. **

**I need to thank so many people, in no particular order: algonquinrt, adorablecullens, manyafandom, ninapolitan, tarasueme, tby789, LolaShoes, FloridaChickie, AngelaofAlagaesia, LadyM, the regular posters on the Twilighted thread, and all of you readers - I wish to thank you for your support of me and this story. I want to thank fiberkitty, who wrote the first Twi poly story I am aware of on FanFic, The Tie That Binds. To my ladies at the Perv Pack's Smut Shack - there are just no words, aside from thank you and I love you. I'm sure I forgot at least 10 people, I apologize greatly if you are one of them. There are so many people I owe love and thanks to.  
**

**To siouxchef, thank you for your patience with me, and thank you for your unending love and support. It has meant more to me than I could ever tell you. To TwilightMundi, your encouragement and support have been so appreciated. You've been amazingly tolerant of my author "quirks" and I thank you for that. **

**As most people know, this story began as a collaboration with NaughtyPastryChef. I would be completely remiss if I didn't thank her for encouraging and inspiring me to write. Our first installment of TTH was posted 11/28/08, and I find it so amazing that a year has gone by. Thank you for sticking by me for this year, when updates were sometimes infrequent and uncertain. Thank you for trusting me to tell this story and not make a complete train wreck of it. I hope I've done you all proud, and I know the voices in my head are pleased. They're already chomping at the bit for me to begin the sequel, but have agreed to be patient and wait their turn.**

**Up next on my plate are the Fandom Gives Back pieces. When they are complete (I don't think they will take me more than a few weeks), Discovery of Bella Swan returns. If you haven't read this, I'd love it if you gave it a try. It's very different from TTH, but I think there are similar themes. I'm eager and ready to return to Scone Boy and Coffee Girl with my full attention and love. If you're checking out and signing off until the sequel, I wish you nothing but the best, and I'll see you in a few months!**


End file.
